¿Quiero Saber Quién Es Mi Padre?
by JCullen Swan
Summary: Que serías capaz de hacer por un hijo, esto se pregunta Bella Swan todos los días después de que supo que estaba embaraza, ahora cinco años después decide rehacer su vida, pero se siente en una encrucijada….
1. Lo Que Tanto temía, sí se hizó realidad

**SUMMARY**

_**Que serías capaz de hacer por un hijo, esto se pregunta Bella Swan todos los días después de que supo que estaba embaraza, ahora cinco años después decide rehacer su vida, pero se siente en una encrucijada, volver con el hombre que le dio un apellido a su hijo y sacrifico todo por ella, o aceptar al hombre que sería capaz de recibir una bala por ella con tal de salvarla, o simplemente dejarse llevar por su sentimiento y estar con el hombre que ama realmente, pero la decisión que tome será basada solo por el bien y la seguridad de su hijo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Lo que tanto temía, se hizo realidad.**

**Bella POV**

Estaba descansando sobre el sillón de la sala en la mansión Cullen, cubierta con una manta últimamente el clima en Forks estaba muy frio, bueno eso creía, pero sin embargo creo que el clima estaba normal solo que en mi estado los cambios de temperatura eran frecuentes, tenía ya siete meses de embrazo eh iba para mi cuarto embarazo después de casada, ya han pasado doce años desde que me vine a Forks en busca de mi pasado, no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome en venirme a vivir a Forks, ya que he pasado los mejores años aquí, aunque no todo ha sido alegría ya que viví engaño, despreció, mentira y muerte, pero aún sigo en pie unida con el hombre que sacrifico todo sin importar mi pasado, humillación y desprecio de muchos, pero admiración y devoción por mí.

- En que piensas. Me dijo cuando entraba a la sala con dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Yo me acomode en el sillón levantando mi espalda para que él se sentara y me abrazara y arre cortará mi espalda a su pecho.

-En todo lo que tuvimos que pasar por estar juntos, fui una tonta al no darme cuenta que tú eras el hombre que tanto amo. Le dije.

-Shhh… no digas nada eso paso hace tanto lo importante es que estamos juntos. Me dijo dándome un beso en mi cabello.

- Lo sé pero en ese momento casi te pierdo por, miedo, dudas. Susurre.

- No pienses en eso estamos juntos y así será hasta que la muerte nos separe, señora Cullen. Me dijo. Yo solo sonreí, en ese momento la puerta principal de la mansión se abrió de un golpe, lo que nos hizo incorporarnos de un brinco.

- Que fue eso. Dije asustada.

- Iré a ver, tú quédate aquí y no te muevas. Me dijo saliendo de la sala, pasaron más de 30 segundos cuando Anthony entro a la sala tirando su mochila sobre la mesa de centro. Mi hijo, por el que he luchado tanto mi razón de vivir tenía 5 años cuando lo traje a vivir a Forks y ahora ya es todo un hombre de 18 años.

- ¿Que pasa hijo?. Le dije acariciando su rostro.

- No me toques. Me grito apartando mi mano de un golpe.

- Anthony Cullen Swan, no le hables ni trates a tu madre así. Dijo un Emmett bravo entrando a la sala junto con Edward.

- Anthony porque le gritas a tu madre de esa manera. Le dijo Edward molesto.

- Porque estoy harto de vivir en un mundo lleno de mentiras. Dijo Anthony con rabia.

- Mentiras porque mentiras. Le dije.

- Como si tu no lo supieras, mamá. Me dijo con sarcasmo.

-Anthony no le hables así a tu madre. Le grito Emmett.

- Yo solo quiero saber la verdad. Dijo sentándose en el sillón, tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-¿ De qué verdad estás hablando?. Pregunto Edward. Anthony se levantó y se hinco frente donde yo estaba sentada.

- Mamita yo te amo y mucho, pero ya no puedo más hace más de un mes que esto me está carcomiendo el pecho y necesito saberlo, necesito saber la verdad. Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Hijo. le dije. – de que verdad me estás hablando. Le dije limpiando sus lágrimas, el tomo mi mano y la beso poniéndose de pie y volviéndose hacia Edward y Emmett que estaban de pie, uno al lado del otro.

- Perdón, pero necesito saberlo. Les dijo a los dos.

- ¿Saber qué? Pregunto Emmett, pero esta vez viéndome a mi creo que lo que tanto temí desde que supe que estaba embarazada para Anthony se estaba haciendo realidad y en los ojos de Emmett y Edward pude ver que aquello que habíamos ocultado tanto tiempo era lo que Anthony quería saber, pero yo no estaba preparada para darle esa respuesta, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este día el día el que tendría que contarle todo a mi hijo, sin saber su reacción, me despreciara por todo lo que hice. Anthony avanzo hacia Emmett y Edward y tomo una mano de cada uno.

- Los quiero a los dos, siempre han estado a mi lado y han visto por mi desde que nací, pero yo no puedo vivir con esto necesito saber la verdad. Les dijo. – quiero que sepan que mis sentimientos no cambiaran nunca hacia ustedes, pero ya es hora de que sepa la verdad. En forma firme se volvió hacia mí y luego hacia ellos soltó sus manos, y respiro profundamente.

- ¿Quiero saber quién es mi padre? Pregunto sin quitar la vista de Emmett y Edward, los dos solo se volvieron a ver uno al otro, para volver a ver hacia el sillón donde estaba yo sentada.


	2. En busca de mi pasado (12 Atrás años)

**Capítulo 2: En busca de mi pasado. (12 años atrás)**

**Bella POV.**

No sé si es la mejor decisión que eh tomado, viajar a Forks y dejarlo todo aquí en Phoenix, pero no fue un decisión tomada a la ligera Emmett tenia razón la única manera de crear un futuro, era recuperando mi pasado y si quería un mejor futuro para mi y para él, mi pequeño Anthony, tenia que viajar, él era la razón de este viaje ya tenia cinco años y estaba en preescolar, después de no tener una residencia fija durante cinco años y de estar moviéndonos constantemente de una ciudad a otra, decidí quedarnos definitivamente en Phoenix, mientras estuviera en Forks Tony se quedaría con mi madre y Phil yo quería que el viajara conmigo pero mi madre y el padre de Anthony me convencieron para que se quedara, después de horas de discusiones acepte que el no viajaría conmigo, eso mientras yo recuperaba mi pasado y me instalara bien y consiguiera una casa para vivir juntos los dos y digo los dos porque ya hacia tres años me había divorciado del padre de mi hijo, pero él siempre ha estado pendiente de Tony desde que supo que estaba embazada, sacrifico tanto por mi que por eso después de dos años de un matrimonio absurdo y fingido lo deje libre necesitaba que el recuperara su vida.

- Hija estas bien. Me dijo mi madre, despertándome del mundo donde estaba sumergida.

- Si mamá, solo que no se si esto es una buena idea, todavía puedo retractarme.

- Bella. Me dijo Phil. –Sabes que te quiero como una hija y sé que te duele separarte de él. Me dijo mirando a Tony jugando con un pequeño caballo de juguete. –Pero él tiene derecho de una vida feliz y si tu no subes a ese avión ahora mismo ni él ni tu lo tendrás, hazlo por el.

- Lo se Phil, pero si el aparece y yo estoy tan largo, no sé que haría yo.

- Bella, hija. Hablo esta vez mi madre. –él no ha aparecido desde que diste a luz y han pasado cinco años y el detective que contrato Emmett dice que huyó del país y no se tiene rastros de él. Mi madre tenia razón ya hacia cinco años que no sabíamos nada de él, pero aun eso no me tenia tranquila el juro que se vengaría y sé que algún día lo hará. –Además con semejante guardas espaldas que Emmett nos puso no creo que se escape. Dijo mi madre volviendo a ver a Caleb, a Pogue, a Tyler y a Reid, cuatro jóvenes y atractivos guarda espaldas a pesar de su juventud eran los mejores, Caleb se encargaba de mi seguridad, Reid y Tyler de la de mi madre y Phil y Pogue que se mantenía a unos metros de mi hijo se encargaba de la seguridad de lo mas valioso de mi vida, sé que suena exagerado pero Emmett lo pidió así y desde que nos dimos cuenta que estaba embarazada para Anthony mas que guardaespaldas son como nuestra familia.

- Señora, si me permite. Me dijo Caleb. –Creo que yo debería viajar con usted por seguridad ya sabe.

- Caleb, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas señora, dime Bella y con lo de que viajes conmigo creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí estaré mas tranquila si te quedas aquí y cuidas a mi hijo, ya sabes la vida que le da Pogue, además Emmett, mi padre y los padres de Emmett estarán allá y me protegerán, aparte recuerda que mi padre es el jefe de policía de Forks.

- Pero aun así si señooo, digo Bella estaré mas tranquilo si fuera con usted. Tyler no aguanto y soltó una sonora risa.

- Porque te ríes tío Tyler. Le dijo mi hijo, los vía como sus tíos ya que siempre han estado con el desde que nació y como explicarle a un niño de cinco años por qué anda día y noche con guardaespaldas es demasiado de explicar por eso ellos mismo le dijeron que eran algo así como sus tíos y él lo tomo muy bien.

- Veras pequeño, a tu tío Caleb, le gusta tu mami y él no quiere que se vaya. Le dijo Tyler, pude sentir como mi cara se ponía roja de la vergüenza, Caleb solo volvió a ver a Tyler y le volvió los ojos en blanco.

- Pero mi mami no le gusta a tío Caleb, cuando mi mama recupere su memoria y recuerde cuanto ama a mi papi volverán a estar juntos como antes, verdad mami. Dijo mi hijo.

- Tony, no le pidas eso a tu madre hijo. Le dijo mi madre. –Tu papa ama a otra mujer y no a tu mamá. Mi hijo agacho la cabeza me dolía tanto verlo así el aun tenia la esperanza de que su padre y yo volvamos.

_Pasajeros rumbo a Forks por favor abordar por la puerta G35._

- Bueno creo que llego el momento. Dije abrazando a mi madre, luego a Phil. –Chicos. Les dijes a los guardaespaldas. –Los extrañare, cuiden a mi familia. Ellos me dieron una sonrisa. –Vengan. Los llame y los abrase a los cuatros. —Ustedes son como mis hermanos lo saben, cuídense y los quiero.

- Cuídate Bella. Me dijeron al unísono. Y llámanos si nos necesitas.

- Lo hare se los juro. Me acerque hacia mi hijo. –Tony, sabes que te amo y que esto lo hago por ti.

- Lo se mami, yo también te amo.

- Y yo mas, pórtate bien y hazle caso a tus abuelos y por favor cuida de a tu tío Pogue ya sabes que es peor que tu haciendo travesuras.

- Lo hare mami. Me dijo dándome un beso y una abrazo. –saluda a mi abuelo Charlie por mi

- Lo hare. Le dije levantándome del suelo. –Bueno es hora. Les dije avanzado hacia la puerta de abordaje, sin mirar atrás si lo hacia sé que no seria capaz de abordar el avión

Subí al avión y empecé a mirar por la ventanilla pensando en lo sucedió aquella noche hace cinco años, la noche que me marco para siempre y que hoy me hace de alejarme de lo que mas me importa y amo, pero por los seres que amo debo recuperar mi pasado, pero sobre todo recordar ese día lo ultimo que recuerdo de esa noche, fue que me encontraba esperando a mi mejor amigo en mi departamento para ir a cenar, pero yo había salido tarde de mi trabajo y mi mejor amigo quedo de pasar por mi, eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo, la voz de él diciéndome "_entre_ _10 minutos paso por ti_". Y luego un dos meses después despierto en la habitación de un hospital sin saber como llegue ahí, poco a poco me fui enterando el como y el porque estaba ahí, creo que la peor parte fue saber lo que me sucedió en y las secuelas que trajo después. Pero por eso estoy aquí necesito recuperar mi memoria, no es que la allá perdido por completo solo que no recuerdo lo que sucedió realmente esa noche y juro que no lo creía lo que me paso de no ser por el motivo por el que ahora estoy viajando a Forks, Forks tengo tan pocos recuerdos de mi pueblo, nací y crecí hasta los cuatros años aquí, luego que mis padres se divorciaron nunca volví, mi padre me visitaba siempre y la verdad casi nunca me acordaba de Forks, sino hasta cuando ingrese a la universidad y conocí a mis dos grandes amigos Jacob Black y mi mejor amigo Emmett McCarty por este ultimo estoy viajando a Forks el cree que con ayuda de su padre podre recuperar mi memoria, al principio no quería, pero me convenció toda vida recuerdo cuando me propuso la idea de viajar a Forks.

**Flash back.**

_Estábamos en el jardín de mi casa en Phoenix recogiendo todo lo que había quedado de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmett._

_- Gracias pequeña. Me dijo Emmett, mientras terminaba de cerrar la última silla._

_- No fue nada, mi oso. Le dije acercándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Tú te mereces esto y mucho más._

_- No es para tanto, oye Bella, me gustaría hablar contigo._

_- De que?_

_- Bueno es que yo quisiera que viajaras a Forks un tiempo, mi padre dice que tiene un amigo doctor psicólogo que puede ayudarte._

_- En serio eso es una gran noticia, pero no lo se vamos a medio semestre y no quiero cambiara Anthony de escuela. _

_**- **__Lo se pero no es necesario que viajen todos tu puedes hacerlo sola, por un tiempo solo mientras te vea el amigo de mi padre y puedas recuperar tu memoria y si luego te gusta Forks te ayudare a buscar una casa y te podrás instalar tu padre, los míos y yo estaríamos felices de que te quedaras en Forks y así tenerlos cerca._

_**- **__Emmett, porque haces todo esto por mi._

_**- **__Porque que te lo debo pequeña, además Bella yoooo. La voz de Emmett empezó a cambiar a un tono nervioso. –Bella no se como decirte esto, nunca he sido bueno en este tema. Me dijo tomándome de las manos._

_**- **__Emmett, no sigas por favor, se lo que me quieres decir, pero te juro que no quiero y no puedo estar con nadie y tu lo sabes muy bien._

_**- **__Bella, escúchame tan solo una vez. Me dijo poniéndose de rodillas frente de adonde yo estaba sentada. –Tú y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, eres mi mejor amiga, los dos nos entendemos bien, porque no darnos una oportunidad._

_**- **__Otra oportunidad, lo intentamos después de que Anthony nació y no funciono y sabes porque. Le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. -Sencillamente por el hecho de que tú estás enamorado de ella todavía y yo aun no pierdo las esperanzas de que vuelvan a estar juntos los dos. La verdad si no fuera porque yo sabia que él todavía la amaba le viera dicho que si, no por mi si no por mi hijo el necesitaba tanto un padre que estuviera a su lado todos los días._

_- Vamos han pasado cinco años, tu crees que ella todavía me ame._

_- No lo se, pero sé que tu todavía la amas. Le dije dándole un beso en la frente. –Y volviendo al tema de viajar a Forks, dame una semana para arreglar todo y viajaré._

_- De verdad iras a Forks._

_- Si lo hare, pero estaré viajando a Phoenix un fin de semana al mes, como lo haces tu._

_- Viajaremos, porque yo tengo que venir a enseñarle futbol a Anthony._

_- Entonces en una semana viajare a Forks, mi padre estará feliz._

_- Claro que lo creo y además ya te tengo trabajo._

_- Como que ya me tienes trabajo._

_- Sera una sorpresa. Me dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la casa yo solo pude quedarme sentada y en silencio._

_- Forks, que me espera en ese pueblito. Dije bufando. _

**Fin de flash back.**

_- _BELLA HIJA…! Me grito mi padre, corriendo por los pasillos del aeropuerto cuando me vio salir con mis maletas, podía ver sus lágrimas caer por su mejillas cuando corría así mí. _- _Hija no sabes cuánto me alegra verte de nuevo. Me dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente.

_-_ Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, papá. Le dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

_- _ Bueno y para mí no hay abrazo ni beso o es que acaso yo no excito ya en tu vida. Dijo una voz que hace unas hora no oía, esa voz que tan solo oírla me hacía sentir segura, me solté del abrazo de mi padre y lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

_-_ Claro que aun existes en mi vida y sabes que nunca habrá nadie que te saque de mi vida. le dije abrazándolo y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

_-_ Bienvenida pequeña, no sabes cuánto te extrañado. Me dijo abrazándome por la cintura y dando vueltas en el aire.

_-_ Emmett bájame me estoy mareando. Le dije

_-_ Ups… Perdón pequeña se me olvidaba lo frágil que eres.

_-_ Muy gracioso grandote, recuerda que no soy tan frágil porque siempre te gano en cuando practicamos artes marciales. Le dije sacándole la lengua.

_-_ Bueno, bueno ya dejen de pelear, parecen que estuvieran casados. Dijo mi padre, los tres nos volvimos a ver y no aguantamos la risa. _-_ Bueno es mejor que nos vallamos tengo guardia esta noche, hice todo lo posible pero no pude cambiar este fin de semana para poder ayudarte a adaptarte a Forks, pero no pude, eso pasa cuando eres el jefe y debes demostrar la responsabilidad. Dijo mi padre.

_-_ Tranquilo papá, sé que podré defenderme sola, además Forks no es tan grande, como Phoenix.

_-_ Además para que estoy yo y mis padres. Dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero y tomándome de la mano y caminando hacia el estacionamiento, mientras mi padre cargaba mis maletas, llegamos al estacionamiento, Emmett abrió la puerta del copiloto de su jeep y me ayudo a subir. _-_ Espero no te moleste viajar atrás Charlie. Le dijo a mi padre.

_-_ Claro que no hijo. Dijo mi padre subiéndose en la parte de trasera del jeep. Emmett cerró la puerta del copiloto rodeo el jeep, abrió la puerta del piloto y se subió.

_-_ Próximo destino Forks. Dijo encendiendo el jeep, el camino a Forks se me hizo corto entre bromas de mi padre a hacia Emmett y viceversa. Pasamos a dejar a mi padre a la comisaría.

_- _Toma mi princesa. Dijo mi padre sacando algo de su bolsillo. _- _Te saque unas copias de las llaves de la casa, la vas a necesitar, ve instálate y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, en la refrigeradora están pegados los números donde me puedes localizar, además ten esto. Sacando de su bolsillo trasero algo parecido a un spray.

_-_ Que es esto? Pregunte desconcertada.

_-_ Se lo qué opinas de las armas, así que no te compre una, por eso te compre un spray de pimienta para que tengas algo como defenderte. Me dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

_- _Papá, no es necesario ya pasaron cinco años y él… deje mi frase incompleta

_- _Lo se princesa, pero vas a pasar muchas noches sola mientras yo trabajo y esto tendrá más tranquilo a tu viejo padre. Lo mire y no aguante evitar abrázalo, sentí como sus lágrimas caían sobre mi abrigo.

_- _Papá. Le dije alejándolo de mí y secando sus lágrimas con mis dedos. _- _Lo que me paso no fue culpa tuya, debes dejar de culparte por eso.

_- _Pero princesa si es mi culpa si tu madre y yo no hubiéramos permitido que te fueras a estudiar tan lejos y sola nada hubiera pasado y hoy serias feliz con un hombre bueno. Me dijo levantándola la mirada y viendo a Emmett, que se había mantenido callado todo este tiempo.

_- _Y lo conocerá. Dijo Emmett. Conocerá a un buen hombre y será muy feliz.

_- _Vamos yo no necesito conocer a ningún hombre para ser feliz además tengo cuatro hombres maravillosos a los que amo con todo mi corazón ya en mi vida. Les dije.

_- _ Ha sí. Dijo Emmett. –se puede saber quiénes son?

_- _ Claro, mi padre, Phil aunque no sea mi padre es el esposo de mi madre y siempre me apoyado en todo, te tengo a ti Emmett McCarty y a Anthony y les confieso que él es mi favorito.

_- _No te preocupes princesa no me da celos de compartirte con él. Dijo mi padre. —Bueno es hora tengo que entre a trabajar, hijo puedes llevarla a cenar. Le dijo mi padre, sacando su billetera para darle dinero a Emmett.

_- _Vamos Charlie, no me ofendas no es necesario sabes que yo invito. Dijo Emmett guardándole la billetera a mi padre en el bolsillo del pantalón. Mi padre no le quedó otra que aceptar lo que Emmett le dijo, se despidió de mí e ingreso a la comisaría. Nosotros nos pusimos en rumbo para al centro de Forks a un pequeño restaurante que aunque no era muy fino era un lugar muy cálido. Llegamos y el capitán de la mesa nos atendió.

_- _Buenas noches tienen reservación. Dijo el capitán, yo volví a ver a Emmett aunque Forks era pequeño el restaurante estaba lleno, debido a que era viernes.

_- _Si, la reservación esta echa a nombre de Edward Masen Cullen. Dijo Emmett, yo volví a ver a Emmett, el solo me devolvió una sonrisa, mientras el capitán revisaba su bitácora.

_- _ Si claro aquí esta, permítanme. Nos dijo el capitán. –Por aquí síganme.

_- _Primero las damas. Me dijo Emmett, tomándome de las manos y entrelazando nuestros dedos entre ellas. No pude evitar que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas. –Vamos peque aun te da vergüenza que te tome de la mano. No pude contestarle solo recosté mi cabeza a su hombro_, _Emmett solo soltó una risa, y empezó a jugar con los dedos de mi manos que estaban entrelazados con los de él. Se quedó inmóvil cuando sintió en mi dedo anular que aún conservaba en ese dedo mi alianza.

_-_ Que pasa? Le dije.

_- _Esta es su mesa. Nos dijo el capitán, Emmett soltó mi mano y corrió la silla para que me sentara, luego el sentó en otra silla a un lado mío. –aquí está el menú, pronto vendrá una mesera a tomar su orden. Dijo el capitán y dejándonos solos.

_- _Em, estas bien? Le pregunte

_- _Si peque, solo que me sorprende que aun después de tres años sigas usando tu sortija. Dijo tomando mi mano, no pude evitar ver asía las mesas que estaban cerca de nosotros todos nos miraban.

_- _Bueno Em, esta sortija me la puso en mi dedo un hombre maravilloso, el que renuncio a su felicidad por darme a mí una vida mejor, no de lujos porque nunca lo he necesitado, pero sí de seguridad y de respeto y aunque no funciono, seguí usando la sortija porque me da seguridad cada vez que me hundo en ese abismo tratando de recordar lo sucedido y no logro hacerlo miro mi sortija y sé que hay un hombre que dio todo por mí. Le dije

_- _Bella, a veces creo que ese hombre fue un idiota, si tal vez él hubiera tomado la decisión de luchar por ti, de tratar de enamórate y no dejarte libre tal vez ahora serían muy feliz. Me dijo tomando mi mano y dándole un beso. –Pero bueno el pasado es pasado, verdad y ahora estamos aquí para crear un futuro. No pude evitar volverme a sonrojar.

- Buenas noches soy Bree y seré su mesera esta noche. Dijo una joven que hizo que Emmett y yo nos separamos y pegáramos un brinco. –Lo siento, no fue mi intención si quieren puedo regresar a tomar su orden más tarde. Nos dijo.

_- _No tranquila. Dijo Emmett. –Vamos a ver, a mi tráigame un bistec en su punto y una ensalada cesar.

_- _Con gusto. Dijo la mesera, en una forma sensual a Emmett, al, parecer estaba tratando de coquetear con él. –Y para su amiga. Pregunto viéndome de mala gana.

_- _Que vas a pedir amor. Me dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo, al parecer había notado los coqueteos de la mesera. –O quieres que pida por ti.

_- _Si, mejor ordena por mí. Le dije tomándolo de la mano. La chica volvió a ver nuestras manos y no pudo dejar de mirar mi sortija de matrimonio.

_- _Para mi novia unos ravioli de setas. Dijo. –Y para tomar dos cervezas sin alcohol. Yo lo volví a ver. –Sabes que estoy de chofer hoy. Me dijo enarcando una ceja, la mesera se retiró cuando Emmett pidió la orden, pasaron unos minutos cuando regreso con nuestra orden.

- Aquí tienen, si necesitan de algo más hágamelo saber. Nos dijo alejándose de nuestra mesa.

- Bueno peque dime, que te hizo decidirte a tomar mi oferta de venir a Forks.

- Bueno tu acabas de decir que el pasado queda en el pasado, y que debemos crear un nuevo futuro, pero en mi caso es distinto, yo necesito recuperar mi pasado, Emmett, quiero recordarlo, quiero recordar lo que pase a cinco años, no sabes la impotencia que siento todos los días cuando me despierto pegando gritos en la noche, sudando porque en mis sueños trato de revivir lo que me paso y solo veo sombras, oscuridad, escucho la voz de dos hombres hablándome, pidiendo que resista que voy a estar bien, luego la voz de una mujer sollozando tomándome la mano dando me fuerzas, luego todo es oscuro y despierto en el momento que abro mis ojos en la habitación de un hospital, preguntándome que hago ahí asustada y te veo a ti y a tus padres en esa habitación.

- Bella, amor, perdóname yo debí haber pasado por ti esa maldita noche. Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No Em, yo no te culpo- le dije tomando su cara entre mis manos y juntando nuestras

Frentes.

- Porque no lo recuerdas es por eso, pero el día que lo recuerdes me odiaras para toda la vida.

- Nunca voy odiarte, el que debería odiarme eres tú, por mí la perdiste lo que más has amado.

- No peque nunca lo perdí porque nunca lo tuve, pero esta noche no es para lamentos esta noche mi mejor amiga regreso a mi vida y juro solemnemente que la hare feliz durante el tiempo que este aquí. Pero volviendo al tema de recuperar tu memoria, apenas mis padres regresen de su viaje hablaremos con Carlisle para que te lleve con el doctor Marcos Vulturis, es el mejor psicólogo que hay, Carlisle ha hablado con el de tu caso y dice que con par de choques eléctricos podrás recuperar tu memoria.

- Con que? Pregunte asustada, Emmett solo soltó una gran carcajada.

- Es broma, creo que usa métodos hipnóticos que te hacen regresar a la escena vivida para que recuerdes.

- Espero que funcione. Le dije jugando con las setas de mi comida. –Emmett?

- Sí. Dijo este que estaba partiendo un pedazo de su bistec.

- Quien es Edward? Y porque la reservación estaba a su nombre?. Le pregunte realmente me tenía intrigada.

- Bueno Edward es mi hermano menor y la reservación estaba a su nombre porque él fue el que la hizo, veraz Eddy iba a salir con Jessica Stanley.

- Su novia? Pregunte tomando un trago de mi cerveza.

- Bueno su novia no es exactamente, Edward no ha tenido novia desde hace dos años, esta chica Stanley trabaja en el instituto es la secretaria del director, pero está muy interesada en mi hermano. Lo volví a ver y estaba algo molesto, tome su mano. –Ella no está enamorada de Edward, podría decir que ninguna chica aquí en Forks, solo andan tras su dinero por no decir por nuestro dinero, como viste la mesera coqueteaba conmigo así es siempre, tratan de seducirnos para llegar llevarnos a la cama y poder amarrarnos con un hijo. Pero nunca les funciona, por lo menos ninguna chica ha conseguido llevarme a la cama y atarme con un hijo.

- Estas equivocado. Le dije mordiendo una seta. –Yo conozco una que lo hizo.

- Ah, pero con ella fue distinto. Me dijo tomando un trago de su cerveza. Pero bueno volviendo al tema de mi hermano, esta chica Stanley al parecer tenía todo preparado hoy para llevar a mi hermanito a la cama, Edward se dio cuenta después de que hizo la reservación de todo y me la cedió a mí y es por eso que estamos tú y yo disfrutando de esta cena.

- Y como tu hermano se dio cuenta de las intenciones de esa chica.

- Digamos que Edward lee mentes. Yo solo enarque una ceja. –Bueno Alice mi hermanita, oyó cuando Jessica hablaba por teléfono con una amiga y le decía que hoy sería el día que llevaría a Edward a la cama y que le diría que no usara protección ya que ella tomaba pastillas y así caería y pronto seria la señora Cullen.

- Guao, de verdad que esa chica está mal mira que utilizar a tu hermano de esa manera pobre de tu hermano.

- No nada que ver pobre de ella por hacerse ilusiones tontas con él, si todo el mundo sabe que Edward es un mujeriego no tiene nada serio con ninguna chica la última novia fue seria que tubo fue hace tres años, pero ella le hizo una mala jugada y el término decepcionándose de las mujeres.

- Porque nunca me hablaste de tus hermanos cuando estudiamos fue después de que Anthony nació que empezaste a mencionar más.

- Bueno, ellos estaban estudiando fuera en otras universidades y no tuve la oportunidad de presentártelos porque nunca fueron a Darthmouth, mientras estudiamos ahí y la vez que quise traerte a pasar las vacaciones bueno tú habías tomado aquella decisión. Claro que me acordaba de esa decisión fue la que cambio mi vida para siempre, pensé para mí misma. –Luego ellos fueron a la graduación, pero tú no fuiste ya que estabas en Jacksonville y cuando paso todo con lo de Rosalie ellos se distanciaron un poco de mi y hablarle Anthony de ellos me hacia recordar lo bien que nos llevábamos, aunque ahora nos llevamos bien siempre existe ese resentimiento.

- Perdóname, por mi culpa has perdido tanto.

- No es cierto, no digas eso peque.

- Es cierto Emmett, perdiste a Rosalie, la confianza de tus hermanos y la amistad de tu mejor amigo. Le dije tristemente. –Lo ves muy a menudo. Él sabía a quien me refería.

- Antes no de vez en cuando me lo topaba en alguna tienda o en la gasolinera, pero como siempre cuando me ve solo trate de sacar su resentimiento y bueno ahora con lo del torne de futbol masculino y el de básquet femenino nos vemos muy seguido. Me dijo.

- Y este bien, tiene novia, sabes que nunca contesta mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes no e-mail que le envió, ni siquiera conoce a Anthony.

- Si esta bien trabaja en el instituto de la Reservación y en sus tiempos libres trabaja de mecánico en taller que monto en el garaje de su caja y por lo que Seth le ha contado a Edward esta empezando a salir con la hermana de él, se llama Leah Clearwater.

- Me estas diciendo que Jacob, sale con la hija de Sue, la novia de mi padre.

- Si exacto.

- Ya, tú crees que le caiga bien a Leah cuando me conozca.

- Leah es de carácter muy fuerte y no dudo que si Jacob le conto de su amor incondicional hacia ti, te tenga un poco de odio.

- Eso no me ayuda mucho. Le dije haciendo puchero - Volviendo al tema de tus hermanos, ellos… ellos saben de mí, de lo que me sucedió conmigo, que fui el motivo de que Rosalie te abandonara y que tú y yo, bueno tú sabes. Le dije bajando la mirada. Sentí como tomo mi barbilla con sus manos levantando mi cara

- Escúchame, ellos saben de mi mejor amiga porque yo les he hablado muy bien de ti, de hecho saben que el lunes entras a trabajar al instituto por mí, sobre lo que paso contigo no saben, mis padres y yo decidimos que es algo muy personal tuyo y a nosotros nos corresponde a hablar de eso y te corresponde, con el tema de Rosalie, solo mis padres saben la verdad el resto piensan que soy un canalla por engañarla con otra especialmente Edward y no saben que tú y yo porque tú así lo quisiste siempre cuando paso todo aquello y yo regrese a Forks te pedí que me acompañaras como lo que eras quería darte tu lugar, pero tu decidiste quedarte en Phoenix y terminar todo.

- Emmett yo no podía seguir teniéndote atada a mi vida yo quería que regresaras a recuperarla, ya sabes a quien me refiero. Le dije sonriendo.

- Lo se, peque y te agradezco que no me hallas sacado completamente de tu vida, estar lejos de ustedes ha sido algo muy difícil, durante estos tres años he viajo una vez al mes a visitarlos no quería que se olvidaran de mi.

- Y no le hemos hecho y si estoy aquí es por dos cosas, la primera por quiero recordar lo que paso y la segunda es por ti. Le dije mirándolo a los ojos no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Por mi, dices que estas aquí por mi.

- Emmett quiero, bueeeno yo quiero tratar de que recuperes lo que perdiste por mi culpa.

-Bella no entiendo, que quieres decir recuperar lo que perdí.

- Creo que es hora de que ella regrese. Emmett no dijo nada, simplemente siguió cenando, la cena transcurrió tranquila, cuando terminamos de cenar Emmett pago la cuenta y nos retiramos, no sin antes salir tomados de la mano del restaurante levantando las murmuraciones de todos los que estaban ahí.

– Sabes para mañana todo el mundo sabrá que Emmett Cullen uno de los hijos del prestigioso doctor Cullen, tiene una aventura con una mujer casada. Me dijo acariciando mi sortija. - Qué ironía no.

- Porque dices que es una ironía. Le dije mientras llegábamos al jeep y yo me a recostaba a la puerta del copiloto, él puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, tomo mi mano y miro la sortija.

- Bueno, es una ironía que la gente de Forks, piense que tengo una aventura con una mujer casada, lo cual ya no está casada, pero sigue usando su sortija de matrimonio. Me dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello metiéndolo detrás de mí oreja. –Y lo más irónico es que esa mujer sea mi ex esposa. Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y abrazándome.


	3. Responderé como hombre

**Capítulo 3: Responderé como hombre**

**Emmett POV.**

Regresábamos del instituto, Jasper, Alice y yo, Edward no había asistido ya que los viernes era su día libre, subí en carreras a mi cuarto y tome una ducha, me vestí lo mas rápido posible tenia que viajar a Seattle esta misma tarde a recoger a mi pequeña al aeropuerto, estaba tan feliz de que allá aceptado mi ayuda de venirse a trabajar a mi lado al instituto de Forks, pero sabia muy bien porque lo había aceptado ella quería que mi padre le ayudara a recuperar su memoria, es increíble que después de cinco años mi pequeña no recordara nada de su "accidente", accidente así le habíamos echo creer a todos lo que le había sucedió a mi peque, ya que no pudo graduarse el mismo día con Jacob y conmigo como siempre lo soñamos, lo ultimo que recuerda mi peque de esa maldita noche fue la llamada que le hice para decirle que pronto pasaría por ella y lo poco que sabe es porque mis padres y yo le contamos todo lo sucedido y no fuera porque de aquel maldito accidente quedo una secuela ella nunca se hubiera enterado de lo sucedido y no quisiera recordar lo que paso esa noche. Cinco años mi pequeña perdió todos sus sueños, sus ilusiones, pero no es la única que ha sufrido durante cinco años después de estos años de que ella se fue no hay un día que no dejo de pensar en ella, Rosalie, porque aunque allá pasado tantos años todavía la amo como el primer día que la conocí, pero porque ella no confió en mí, nunca la engañe ni siquiera en todos estos años que hemos estado separados lo único que se de ella es que esta en Paris terminando sus cursos de danza, mi familia nunca habla de ella en frente de mí y las veces que llama lo hace cuando estoy en el instituto solo para evitar el que yo conteste el teléfono. Todavía recuerdo ese maldito día en que llego de sorpresa a mi departamento cuando yo estaba en la universidad.

**Flash back **

_Había si do una noche muy larga, Bella no se había sentido bien en todo el día así que mi padre mi dijo que no era conveniente que Bella pasara la noche sola y ya que mi departamento estaba más cerca del hospital decidí traérmela para mi departamento después de que mi padre le realizara todos los exámenes correspondientes para comprobar que todo estaba bien._

_- Bueno Bella. Dijo mi padre con una cara de preocupación. – Ya tengo tus resultados._

_- Que tengo Carlisle. Dijo Bella aferrándose a la mano de mi madre que ha sido su apoyo incondicional durante estos tres meses._

_- Bueno hija, esto es muy difícil para mi, pero va ser mas difícil para ti, pero quiero que sepas que sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyaremos en todo. Le dijo mi padre._

_- Por Dios amor, nos estas asustando. Le dijo mi madre. –Acaso Bella le quedo alguna secuela por estar en coma dos meses._

_- No, es eso la única secuela del estado de coma de Bella es no recordar esa noche. Dijo mi padre. No pude evitar soltar un golpe sobre la pared al recordar lo sucedió esa maldita noche._

_- Hijo cálmate, ahora lo importante es saber que tiene Bella. Dijo mi madre. –Bueno Carlisle dinos nos tiene en ascuas. Mi padre tomo el sobre y se lo dio a Bella, ella lo tomo y lo abrió saco los resultados de los análisis y los leyó, pasaron poco segundos cuando vi tensarse a Bella y ver caer lágrimas de sus ojos._

_- Por favor dime que esto que dice aquí es mentira. Le decía mi peque a mi padre._

_- Bella, que mas quisiera yo que eso que dice ahí no fuera cierto. Le dijo el hincándose al frente de ella donde estaba sentada y abrazándola. Mi madre le quito el sobre para ver que era lo que estos decían, cuando los término de leer se llevo la mano a su boca y se volvió hacia mí y me entrego el sobre, para luego abrazar a Bella. Tome el sobre y lo leí._

_- NO ES IMPOSIBLE. Grite._

_- Emmett, tranquilízate, recuerda que estamos en un hospital. me dijo mi padre._

_- Como quieres que me tranquilice, después de saber semejante noticia. Bella me volvió a ver y su llanto se hizo más fuerte._

_- Emmett, yo…yo… perdón no se como paso esto, te juro que yo me estaba cuidando, pero por favor, te necesito, no me dejes. Me dijo entre sollozos. No podía verla así en ese estado me acerque y la abrase. _

_- Escúchame Isabella Marie Swan, no te voy a dejar nunca siempre estaré a tu lado y no es tu culpa y alguien aquí tiene la culpa soy yo, yo debí cuidarte fue un maldito error. Le dije_

_- Para siempre estarás a mi lado. Me dijo ella._

_- Para siempre. Le dije dándole un beso en la frente._

_- Estoy asustada, no se si podre con esto sola, no estoy preparada para enfrentar esto. Dijo bajando su cabeza y llorando._

_- No estas sola, Emmett, Carlisle, tus padres y yo estamos para lo que necesites. Le dijo mi madre._

_- Bella yo debí cuidarte, no te abandonare te lo juro yo responderé como hombre. Le dije aunque eso significara que Rosalie me dejara, pero Bella esta así por mi culpa si yo a hubiera cuidado desde el principio y no la viera expuesto como lo hice ella no estaría pasando todo esto._

_- Es mejor que la lleves a tu departamento, luego veremos la forma de resolver lo que se nos viene encima. Dijo mi padre, el sabia muy bien a lo que yo me refería con que le respondería como hombre, pude ver el gran orgullo que sentía por mi, pero también tristeza cuando Rosalie se diera cuenta. -Bella no puede pasar la noche sola, mañana hablaremos más calmadamente. Dijo mi padre. –Bella. Le dijo, ella la volvió a ver. –Hija yo sé que es muy difícil para ti y que lo que has pasado es muy traumático, pero si no quieres seguir con esto podemos practicarte un… Mi padre no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, lo conocía bien proponerle a Bella eso iba contra su ética como doctor._

_- No lo voy hacer Carlisle. Dijo ella firmemente. –Seguiré adelante con esto y espero que respeten mi decisión._

_- Claro que la respetamos y estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Dijo mi madre llorando. Tome a Bella de la mano y me la lleve para mi departamento._

_- Em?. Me dijo. Que quisiste decir en el hospital que me responderías como hombre._

_- Es mejor que tomes un baño. Le dije, cambiando el tema. – necesitas refrescarte un poco._

_- Esta bien. Me dijo, la tome de la mano y la lleve a mi habitación y le indique donde estaba el baño. - Emmett, me dijo. Me puedes prestar una de tus playeras es que no fuimos a mi departamento anoche y no tengo que ponerme mientras lavo y seco mi ropa._

_- Claro pequeña toma. Le dije alcanzándole una de mis playeras. –dame tu ropa para irla poniendo en la lavadora, te parece. Se metió al baño y salió envuelta en una toalla._

_- Gracias Em, eres muy bueno conmigo. –toma. Me dijo dándomela la ropa._

_- No es nada pequeña sabes que te quiero mucho y siempre estaré a tu lado._

_- Para siempre. Me dijo_

_- Para siempre, ahora báñate yo pondré la ropa a lavar y cuando salgas de tendré un rico desayuno, que dices._

_- Que tengo mucha hambre, pareciera que comiera por dos. Me dijo cerrándome un ojo y metiéndose al baño. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí al cuarto de lavado puse la ropa de Bella a lavar y luego me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. No habían pasado 15 minutos cuando tocaron el timbre._

_- VOY. Grite, caminando hacia la puerta._

_- SORPRESA!. Me dijo una Rosalie alegre saltando a mis brazos._

_- Amor que haces aquí, porque no me dijiste que vendrías. Le dije _

_- Acaso no te alegra al verme. Me dijo haciendo puchero._

_- Claro que si amor . Le dije alzándola en el aire dándole vueltas, la puse en el suelo y la bese, no pude evitar pensar en Bella que haría Rosalie si la vía ahí, con lo celosa y posesiva que era, era capaz de matarme a mi o a Bella, tenia que sacarla del departamento, pero mientras pensaba una idea como hacerlo, Bella salió del cuarto solo usando mi playera y secándose el cabello, dando a entender otra cosa._

_- Oso, ya está el desayuno, me muero de hambre. Dijo Bella_

_- Que significa esto? Quien es ella? Pregunto Rosalie, su reacción era lo que yo esperaba. _

_- Bueeeeno yooo soooy… trataba de contestarle Bella, sabia que ese era el momento era la hora de enfrentar lo que se venia la hora de dar mi cara por Bella, así tuviera que perder a la mujer que amo solo por un error._

_- Rosalie, ella es Bella la futura madre de mi hijo. Le dije serio._

_- Emmett no. Dijo Bella._

_- La que de tu hijo. Dijo Rosalie exaltada._

_- Lo que oíste, Bella esta embarazada y el bebé que espera es mio. Le dije, pero sentía que mi corazón se partía al decirle a Rosalie todo eso._

_- Es por ella que tienes tres meses de no ir a Forks. DIMELO. Me gritaba_

_- Si, perdona no fue mi intención, Bella no sabia que yo estaba comprometido, no te pido que me perdones y lo comprendas, pero créeme que te amo osita._

_- Rosalie. Hablo Bella. - Aquí hay un mal entendido. _

_- Tú cállate maldita zorra. Dijo Rosalie acercándose a Bella y agarrándola de los hombros forcejeando con Bella y luego le dio una cachetada, haciendo que Bella callera al sillón._

_- NOOOO Rosalie. Le dije sosteniendo su mano para que no volviera a pegarle a Bella. – Te dije que esta embarazada, estas bien pequeña. Le dije a Bella ayudándola a ponerse de pie._

_- Sí, creo que bien no te preocupes. Me dijo mi pequeña._

_- Y parte de todo las defiendes, y te atreves a decirme que me amas aun, TE ODIO Emmett, los odio a los dos y nunca más te atrevas a buscarme. Me dijo tirándome el anillo de compromiso en los pies y saliendo de mi departamento._

_- Emmett no la dejes que se vaya así, ve tras de ella. Me dijo Bella_

_- No Bella, es mejor así, tarde o temprano ella se enteraría que voy hacer papa, porque escúchame bien. Le dije. –Ese bebé es mi hijo y así será para toda la vida y nadie dirá lo contrario y el que se atreva a dudarlo se lo vera conmigo._

_- Emmett, no puedo dejar que hagas esto estas sacrificando tu felicidad, por un error que cometimos. Me dijo._

_- Y que quieres que haga. Le dije mientras caminaba a la cocina por un vaso de agua para ella. - Que quieres que haga como si tu y ese bebé no existen que me case con Rosalie y me vaya a vivir a Forks y te deje aquí cargando esto sola no Bella te equivocas._

_- Emmett por favor, búscala si es necesario le diré toda la verdad. Me decía llorando._

_- No Bella, entre menos sepan la verdad, menos estarán en peligro. Ella se quedo callada sabia que tenia razón contarle a Rosalie la verdad era ponerla en peligro a ella. - además yo voy asumir mi responsabilidad como corresponde. Le dije desde la cocina con el corazón roto, sabía que ya no volvería ver a Rosalie nunca mas._

_- Perdóname Emmett yo no quería causarte tanto problema, Auch. Dijo Bella._

_- Estas bien. Le dije caminando a la sala con un vaso de agua. – Aquí el que tiene que pedirte perdón soy yo por romper mi promesa y no estar esa noche. _

_- EMMETT. Me grito donde me vio, deje caer el vaso en el piso, pero eso no me importo salí corriendo hasta donde estaba Bella._

_- Que pasa pequeña. Ella no me contesto solo pode ver mi playera llena de sangre igual que sus manos. –Por Dios Bella, tranquilízate te llevare al hospital. La tome en mis brazos, tome las llaves de mi jeep y las del departamento. _

_- Emmett, tengo miedo no, no lo quiero… Y no puedo terminar de decir la frase y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho._

_- No lo harás, pequeña te lo prometo._

_- Me duele mucho._

_- Ya vamos te llevare al hospital, no te preocupes, vas a estar bien. Le dije sentándola en el asiento de mi jeep y abrochándole el cinturón, cerré su puerta y di la vuelta y me subí a mi lado arranque el jeep y lo puse en marcha conduce lo más rápido posible que pude, tome mi celular y marque el número de mi padre, después de explicarle lo sucedido tome la mano de mi pequeña. –Todo va estar bien pequeña resiste, por favor._

**Fin del flash back**

En eso mi celular empezó a vibrar sobre la mesita de noche haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

_- _Aló. Conteste

_- _Emmett.

_- _Charlie.

_- _Si Emmett, perdona si te interrumpo, pero quería saber en qué carro iríamos al aeropuerto por mi princesa.

-Le parece bien en mi jeep_._

- Claro, hijo la verdad como que ir en la patrulla no le caería muy bien a mi hija. Me dijo soltando una carcajada.

- Bueno dentro de una hora paso por usted jefe Swan.

- Por favor que te dije, dime Charlie.

- Está bien Charlie.

- Bueno te espero dentro de una hora. Me dijo y colgamos la llamada. Termine de vestirme y baje a la cocina ahí se encontraba Alice y Jasper discutiendo.

- Creo que debo decirle porque si esa golfa logra su cometido, Edward sufrirá por el resto de su vida. Le decía Alice a Jasper.

-Pero amor, Edward no es un niño chiquito él sabe muy bien lo que hace. Le decía Jasper.

- Que sucede? Pregunte, tomando una manzana.

- Es que oí una conversación de Jessica Stanley por teléfono y estaba hablando de Edward. Me dijo Alice.

-Así y que hablaba de mí. Dijo Edward entrando por la parte trasera de la cocina.

- Edward, me asustaste. Donde estabas? Dijo Alice.

- Perdón no fue mi intención, salí un rato a cabalgar y a mi prado, la verdad es que esta casa se siente vacía sin nuestros padres, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. Le dijo Edward.

- Cual. Dijo Alice. A la defensiva.

- Que hablaba de mi Jessica Stanley por teléfono?

- Edward perdóname si me meto en esto, pero eres mi hermano y te quiero mucho y no quiero que cometas un tontería, es que oí a esa golfa.

- Alice. Le dijo mi hermano algo molesto.

- Bueno perdón, oí a Jessica hablando por teléfono con una amiga y le decía que hoy sería el día que te llevaría a la cama y que te diría que no usaras protección ya que ella tomaba pastillas y así caerías y que dentro de un par de meses ella sería la señora Cullen. Edward lo siento pero tenías que saberlo.

- Tranquilo enana, la verdad es que la invite a cenar hoy porque quería terminar con ella, no me interesa es igual que las demás solo andan detrás de nuestro dinero.

- Bueno como todo esta resuelto yo me voy. Les dije.

- Un momento alto ahí Emmett McCarty. Dijo Alice dando golpecitos en el piso con sus zapatos. –Tú, te traes algo toda esta semana y me vas diciendo que es o quieres que lo averigüe yo sola.

- Si Emmett, esta semana has estado muy extraño, diría que desde que llegaste de ese viaje que siempre haces mensualmente y que nunca nos has querido decir a donde vas. Dijo Jasper.

- Si hermano. Dijo esta vez Edward. –Desde que llegaste la semana pasada de tu viaje, estas actuando muy extraño, llamadas constantes y últimamente en el instituto te lo pasas mas metido en la oficina del director, no pensaras renunciar e irte de Forks.

- Por Dios si que me tienen vigilado. Les dije. –les voy a contar de todos modos el lunes se iban a enterar.

- De que nos íbamos a enterar el lunes. Dijo Edward.

- Bueno verán, recuerdan que hace tiempos le pedí al director que contratara a otro profesor de educación física, porque se me hace difícil entrenar al equipo de varones de futbol y el equipo de básquet femenino, bueno logre convencerlo y contrato un profesor nuevo, este profesor fue mi compañero en la universidad y fue capitán del equipo de básquet por dos años, llevando a la universidad a ganar cuatro veces consecutivas el torneo de básquet a nivel nacional.

- Wau, hermano al parecer lograste conseguir un buen profesor. Dijo Jasper.

- Solo espero que sea atractivo. Dijo Alice, este comentario hizo que se ganara un regaño de Jasper.

- No es por mi amor. Dijo Alice, dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Yo tengo el mejor hombre a mi lado. Le dijo dándole un beso en los labios, el cual Jasper le correspondió, y ganándose unos waacala y buach, de parte de Edward y mío. –Envidiosos. Dijo Alice soltando a Jasper.

- Entonces porque lo dices. Dijo Jasper.

- Por las chicas del equipo de básquet, ya que ellas están completamente embobadas por Emmett, bueno por los tres profesores Cullen o es que no se han dado cuenta. Dijo Alice en forma de burla.

- Claro que nos hemos dado cuenta. Le dije. –Pero para mala suerte de ellas, este profesor es nada más y nada menos que una mujer.

- Una mujer! Dijo Jasper.

- Si es mujer y es mi mejor amiga. Les dije. –Me gustaría seguir hablando de ella, pero tengo que ir a recogerla al aeropuerto. En ese momento el celular de Edward sonó.

- Edward Cullen, habla. Dijo, saliendo de la cocina regreso a los 10 minutos.

- Que pasa Edward. Le dije

- Al parecer, Carmen y Benjamín tuvieron un accidente, ellos están bien pero Eleazar no puede hacerse cargo de unas reuniones muy importantes con algunos accionistas de mi empresa y tengo que viajar Phoenix, así que me ausentare unos días. Nos dijo Edward. Eleazar era la mano derecha y el mejor amigo del padre de Edward, él se hacía cargo de la empresa que heredo Edward de su padre. – Bueno Em, creo que conoceré a tu amiga hasta que regrese, lo siento, pero que tal si la llevas a cenar a mi nombre hoy, tengo una reservación echa para hoy a mi nombre, en el mejor restaurante de Forks, era donde pensaba llevar a Jessica a cenar ya sabes una buena cena y luego terminar con ella y así no terminara muy enojada conmigo. Me dijo cerrándome un ojo.

- Gracias hermano, a mi pequeña le agradara mucho, pero que va a pasar con tus lecciones en el instituto.

- Bueno llamare a Seth Clearwater, creo que podrá sustituirme unos días, no es la primera que lo hace, pero antes llamare al director y le contare lo sucedido. Me dijo. - Bueno es mejor que suba hacer mi maleta y llamar para que me preparen el jet. Dijo Edward subiendo a su habitación.

- Buenos chicos, los veo más tarde. Les dije Alice y a Jasper. –Les pido un favor si nuestros padres llaman no les digan nada de que mi amiga viene a vivir a Forks quiero darles una sorpresa.

- Está bien Emmett. Dijo Alice. Ve con cuidado. Me dijo mientras me dirigía al garaje por mi jeep

Salí de mi casa, pase por Charlie y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, llegamos justo a tiempo el vuelo de Bella venia aterrizando, paso media hora cuando ella salió jalando una maleta, después de que Charlie la saludara de primero y luego yo nos dirigimos de regresos a Forks, pasamos a dejar a Charlie a la comisaria y luego la lleve a cenar al restaurante donde Edward había hecho la reservación, después de una cena tranquila donde hablamos de todo con calma, pague la cuenta y caminamos tomados de la mano al estacionamiento donde estaba mi jeep.

– Sabes para mañana todo el mundo sabrá que Emmett Cullen uno de los hijos del prestigioso doctor Cullen, tiene una aventura con una mujer casada. Le dije acariciando la sortija de matrimonio que aun traía en su dedo. - Qué ironía no.

- Porque dices que es una ironía. Me dijo mientras llegábamos al jeep y se a recostaba a la puerta del copiloto, yo puse mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, tome su mano y mire la sortija.

- Bueno, es una ironía que la gente de Forks, piense que tengo una aventura con una mujer casada, lo cual ya no está casada, pero sigue usando su sortija de matrimonio. Le dije tomando un mechón de su cabello metiéndolo detrás de su oreja. –Te prometo que serás feliz aquí en Forks. Le dije dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola.

- Yo solo quiero recordar Emmett. Me dijo

- Y lo harás, pero hoy no será ese día ya es muy tarde y debes estar cansada, te llevare a tu casa y mañana veremos que hacemos. Le dije.

**- Está bien, llévame a casa. Me dijo. Nos subimos a jeep y conduje hasta su casa, la deje en porche de esta y me despide de ella, prometiéndole que la llamaría en la mañana.**


	4. Todos en esta familia tenemo

**Capítulo 4: Todos en esta familia tenemos secretos**

_**Edward POV**_

Estaba descansando en mi cuarto ya había amanecido hoy prometía un día magnifico en Forks, el día era soleado algo difícil de ver diario ya que siempre esta nublado y lloviendo y para mi suerte era mi día libre, me encontraba solo en la casa ya que mis padres estaban de viaje, necesitaba hacer algo para distraerme para no pensar en ella, ya paso tres años en que Tanya destruyo todo mis sentimientos haciéndome no volver a enamorar nunca mas. Decidí no volver pensar en el pasado me levante y me bañe, cuando termine de vestirme vi que tenia un mensaje en mi celular

Hola bombón

Espero que no se te olvide nuestra cita esta noche, te prometo que será inolvidable para ti

Un beso, Jessica Stanley.

Claro que iba hacer una noche inolvidable, no para mi si no para ella, esta noche terminaría con ella, la verdad es que no me gusta y nunca tuvimos nada más que uno que otro beso. Pobre ilusa creer que yo me iba a terminar enamorando de ella. Tome mi celular y me lo eche en el bolsillo del pantalón ni siquiera le conteste, baje a la cocina mis hermanos se habían ido para el instituto, me prepare algo de desayunar, mientras desayune me puse a ver las noticias.

**_"Hoy en el aeropuerto de Phoenix, nuestra reportera Ally Craig parece haberse encontrado con una artista famosa es cierto Ally, cuéntanos quien esa artista famosa." _**En ese momento me levante del sillón para ir por más jugo de naranja a la cocina.

**_"Buenos días Derek, bueno no era una artista famosa, pero por el numero de guardaespaldas que la protegen pareciera que sí fuera una artista famosa, no sé si acuerdan del mentado escándalo que se dio hace cinco años en New Hampshire._**

**_-Claro Ally como olvidarlo, fue algo que dio la vuelta a todo el país fue de la joven estudiante de la universidad de Darthmouth que fue víctima de un intento de robo en su departamento y ser brutalmente golpeada. _**Llegue a la cocina y tome una taza y el cereal, abrí la refrigeradora y saque la leche y me puse desayunar en la cocina mientras solo oía la televisión.

**_-Si Derek se trata nada más y nada menos que de ella, hoy en el aeropuerto nos encontramos con la que en ese entonces era la joven estudiante que quedo en coma dos meses víctima como tú lo dijiste de un intento de robo. -Recordemos Derek, que se en ese tiempo se comentó que la joven fue brutalmente golpeada y por su ex novio, lleno de rabia después de descubrir de que ella tenía un relación clandestina con su mejor amigo y fue encontrada en su departamento agonizando por su mejor amigo y los padres de este, esto nuca se pudo corroborar ya que nunca se dio a conocer el nombre de ella ni de su amigo ni el de su ex novio._**

**_-Se decía Ally que el mejor amigo de esta joven, era el hijo de un prestigioso y millonario conocido por sus labores sociales por todo el país. _**

**_-Si Derek eso se decía, pero como te dije nunca se pudo corroborar la información, pero quiero que vean estas imagen captadas en el aeropuerto esta mañana al parecer los años no pasan por esta joven madre, a pesar de avece casado y tener un hijo de unos cuatro años._**

**_-Y dime Ally su esposo se encontraba con ella. _**

**_- No Derek, solo se encontraba su madre y el esposo de esta, así como su hijo y cuatro, escuchen bien cuatro guardaespaldas._**

**_- Cuatro guardaespaldas, ni Taylor Lauther usa tantos._**

**_- Bueno según tengo entendido Derek, esta seguridad se debe como ya antes lo menciones al que el presunto atacante de ese entonces, fue su ex novio que por celos la agredió, pero eso nunca se pudo comprobar ya que su ex novio huyo del país y juro vengarse de ella así como de su esposo. _**

**_- Pero se por fuentes muy confidenciales que la joven, contrajo matrimonio con su mejor amigo un mes después de salir de coma._** Pobre mujer pensé desde la cocina, mientras me servía más jugo, debió ser algo brutal lo que le hicieron para andar con cuatro guardaespaldas por cinco años.

**_- Así, es Derek, recordemos muy bien que los nombres y apellidos de los jóvenes involucrados nunca se dieron a conocer, pero se por fuentes cercanas encargadas a las investigación que la joven se casó con su mejor amigo, el mismo el cual decía su ex novio ella mantenía una relación, pero hoy en primicia le damos a conocer el nombre del padre del mejor amigo de esta chica con el que se casó se trata nada menos y nada menos que el conocido e influyente millonario y prestigioso Ca…"_**

- Dios noticias amarillistas eso paso hace cinco años a quien le importa que ha pasado con esa joven después todo este tiempo, ella tratando de olvidar lo sucedido y ellos le recuerdan lo que vivió porque no dejan a esa mujer ser feliz pobre suerte la de esa mujer despertar dos meses después y no recordar como llego al hospital. Dije cambiando de canal cuando regresaba de la cocina, empecé a pasar los canales y como no había nada, decidí apagar la televisión. Ya aburrido decidí ir a montar un rato, llegue a las caballerizas en lo que iba saliendo el teléfono de la casa timbro me de volví a contestar

- Residencia Cullen, Edward Cullen habla. Dije.

-Edward hijo!, soy Carlisle!

-Papá como estas?

- Bien hijo y tu?

-Bien papá sucede algo te noto raro?

- No estamos bien solo queríamos saludarlos y ver como estaban.

- Estamos bien, los chicos ya se fueron para el instituto, hoy es mi día libre así que estoy en la casa solo.

- Entonces todo esta bien por allá.

- Si Carlisle de verdad sucede algo. Me estaba asustando lo sentí preocupado.

- No, creo que nosotros regresaremos dentro de dos semanas.

- No te preocupes estaremos bien.

- Lo se hijo, dime no sabes si Emmett viajo.

- No sé cuándo me levante ellos ya se habían ido para el instituto, pero todos los autos están solo falta el jeep de Em, si hubiera salido de viaje Jasper y Alice me hubieran pedido que los llevara o los fuera a recoger. Le dije

- Esta bien, bueno hijo cuídate, nos veremos pronto.

- Igual saludos a mamá. Y me colgó, que raro se oía Carlisle, pensé mientras salida rumbo a la caballerizas y ensille a mi caballo Chocolate y cabalgue así mi lugar favorito mi prado, me gustaba venir aquí desde pequeño era mi lugar aquí podía pensar en las cosas, buenas y malas que me sucedían, Tanya siempre me insistió en que la trajera pero nunca quise tal vez porque algo en mi me decía que no era la mujer correcta.

Me acosté sobre el césped y mire al cielo, estaba claro se vía hermoso, poco a poco el sueño me fue ganando y caí profundamente dormido, desperté cuanto sentí la respiración de Chocolate sobre mi cabello.

G- Gracias amigo, me quede dormido. Le dije acariciándolo. -Vamos a casa mis hermanos ya debieron de haber llegado y deben estar preocupados por mi. Subí sobre chocolate y empecé a cabalgar hacia la casa, después de haber dejado a Chocolate en la caballeriza me dirigí a la casa y como lo suponía mis hermanos habían llegado estaban en la cocina discutiendo algo y ese algo era sobre mi.

- Creo que debo decirle porque si esa golfa logra su cometido, Edward sufrirá por el resto de su vida. Le decía Alice a Jasper.

- Pero amor, Edward no es un niño chiquito él sabe muy bien lo que hace. Le decía Jasper.

- Que sucede? Dijo Emmett entrando a la cocina.

- Es que oí una conversación de Jessica Stanley por teléfono y estaba hablando de Edward. Le dijo Alice. En ese momento decidí entrar a la cocina.

- Así y que hablaba de mí. Dije

- Edward, me asustaste. Donde estabas? Dijo Alice.

- Perdón no fue mi intención, salí un rato a cabalgar y a mi prado, la verdad es que esta casa se siente vacía sin nuestros padres, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. Le dije

- Cual?. Dijo Alice. A la defensiva.

- Que hablaba de mi Jessica Stanley por teléfono?

- Edward perdóname si me meto en esto, pero eres mi hermano y te quiero mucho y no quiero que cometas un tontería, es que oí a esa golfa.

- Alice. Le dije algo molesto, sea como sea no me gustaba que se expresara mal de ella.

- Bueno perdón, oí a Jessica hablando por teléfono con una amiga y le decía que hoy sería el día que te llevaría a la cama y que te diría que no usaras protección ya que ella tomaba pastillas y así caerías y que dentro de un par de meses ella sería la señora Cullen. Edward lo siento pero tenías que saberlo.

- Tranquilo enana, la verdad es que la invite a cenar hoy porque quería terminar con ella, no me interesa es igual que las demás solo andan detrás de nuestro dinero.

- Bueno como todo esta resuelto yo me voy. Dijo Emmett.

- Un momento alto ahí Emmett McCarty. Dijo Alice dando golpecitos en el piso con sus zapatos. -Tú, te traes algo toda esta semana y me vas diciendo que es o quieres que lo averigüe yo sola.

- Si Emmett, esta semana has estado muy extraño, diría que desde que llegaste de ese viaje que siempre haces mensualmente y que nunca nos has querido decir a donde vas. Dijo Jasper.

- Si hermano. Dije esta vez Edward. -Desde que llegaste la semana pasada de tu viaje, estas actuando muy extraño, llamadas constantes y últimamente en el instituto te lo pasas mas metido en la oficina del director, no pensaras renunciar e irte de Forks.

- Por Dios si que me tienen vigilado. Les dije. -les voy a contar de todos modos el lunes se iban a enterar.

- De que nos íbamos a enterar el lunes. Dije

- Bueno verán, recuerdan que hace tiempos le pedí al director que contratara a otro profesor de educación física, porque se me hace difícil entrenar al equipo de varones de futbol y el equipo de básquet femenino, bueno logre convencerlo y contrato un profesor nuevo, este profesor fue mi compañero en la universidad y fue capitán del equipo de básquet por dos años, llevando a la universidad a ganar cuatro veces consecutivas el torneo de básquet a nivel nacional.

- Wau, hermano al parecer lograste conseguir un buen profesor. Dijo Jasper.

- Solo espero que sea atractivo. Dijo Alice, este comentario hizo que se ganara un regaño de Jasper.

- No es por mi amor. Dijo Alice, dándole un beso en la mejilla. -Yo tengo el mejor hombre a mi lado. Le dijo dándole un beso en los labios, el cual Jasper le correspondió, y ganándose unos waacala y buach, de parte de Emmett y mío. -Envidiosos. Dijo Alice soltando a Jasper.

- Entonces porque lo dices. Dijo Jasper.

- Por las chicas del equipo de básquet, ya que ellas están completamente embobadas por Emmett, bueno por los tres profesores Cullen o es que no se han dado cuenta. Dijo Alice en forma de burla.

- Claro que nos hemos dado cuenta. Dijo Emmett . -Pero para mala suerte de ellas, este profesor es nada más y nada menos que una mujer.

- Una mujer! Dijo Jasper.-

- Si es mujer y es mi mejor amiga. Les dije. -Me gustaría seguir hablando de ella, pero tengo que ir a recogerla al aeropuerto. En ese momento mi celular sonó.

- Edward Cullen, habla. Dije

- Edward hijo, soy Eleazar

- O como estas Eleazar, que sucede.

- Veraz hijo Carmen y Benjamín tuvieron un accidente, ellos están bien pero tengo que quedarme en casa un par de semanas con ellos y esta semana nos reuniremos con varios accionistas de la empresa y creo que será mejor que tú te hagas cargo.

- Claro saldré inmediatamente para ya.

- Perdón hijo esta vez te falle.

- No te preocupes, nos vemos. Y colgué.

- Que pasa Edward? Pregunto Emmett.

- Al parecer, Carmen y Benjamín tuvieron un accidente, ellos están bien pero Eleazar no puede hacerse cargo de unas reuniones muy importantes con algunos accionistas de mi empresa y tengo que viajar a Phoenix, así que me ausentare unos días. - Bueno Em, creo que conoceré a tu amiga hasta que regrese, lo siento, pero que tal si la llevas a cenar a mi nombre hoy, tengo una reservación echa para hoy a mi nombre, en el mejor restaurante de Forks, era donde pensaba llevar a Jessica a cenar ya sabes una buena cena y luego terminar con ella y así no terminara muy enojada conmigo. Le dije cerrándole un ojo.

- Gracias hermano, a mi pequeña le agradara mucho, pero que va a pasar con tus lecciones en el instituto.

- Bueno llamare a Seth Clearwater, creo que podrá sustituirme unos días, no es la primera que lo hace, pero antes llamare al director y le contare lo sucedido. Dije. - Bueno es mejor que suba hacer mi maleta y llamar para que me preparen el jet. Dijo Edward subiendo a mi habitación, llegue a ella y tome mi maleta de mano, y empecé a empacar un poco de ropa, cuando termine de empacar llame para que me alistaran el jet privado de la familia, después de arreglar todo con el piloto, llame al director del instituto y entendió todo muy bien y acepto en cantado de que Seth se encargara de mis lecciones, me dijo que él se encargaría de llamarlo personalmente, me acorde de Jessica y nuestra cita, así que le envié un mensaje.

Hola Jessica.

Discúlpame por esto, pero se me presento un problema personal y debo ausentarme unos días apenas regrese de mi viaje, prometo recomenzarte.

Edward.

No pasaron cinco minutos y mi celular vibro.

Hola bombón

No te preocupes entiendo espero que estés pronto de regreso.

Definitivamente o le gustó mucho o se muere por ser la señora Cullen, tome mi maleta y salí de mi habitación baje hasta el segundo piso cuando pase por la habitación de Emmett y oí voces que venían de adentro. Abrí la puerta y vi Alice subida en una silla buscando algo dentro del closet de Emmett y un Jasper sentado sobre la cama de este.

- Que hacen? Pregunte.

- Edward hermano que dicha que llegaste, ayúdame a convencer a Alice de que no haga esto. Me dijo Jasper.

- ¿Alice que buscas? Le dije

- El pasaporte de Emmett. Me dijo.

- ¿Porque? ¿Para qué?

- Vamos chicos a usted no le da curiosidad saber a dónde viaja Emmett tanto todos los meses, desde hace cinco años, porque a mí sí. Dijo guiñándome un ojo. - ¡Aquí esta!. Dijo agarrando el pasaporte. - ¿Qué es esto? Jasper levántame un poco para ver si lo alcanzo. Jasper se levantó de la cama y alzo de la cintura Alice. - La tengo, bájame. Le dijo, Jasper la abajo, cuando Alice toco el suelo se fue hacia la cama de Emmett y se sentó con el pasaporte en una mano y en la otra un cofre de madera.

- Ahora vamos a saber Emmett McCarty a dónde es que viajas todos los meses. Dijo Alice abriendo el pasaporte, empezó a pasar las páginas de este una por una.

- ¿Y bien a donde viaja tanto? Pregunto Jasper.

- No que no te interesaba. Le dijo Alice.

- Vamos di de una vez. Le dije.

- Esta bien, después de la graduación viajo un año a Jacksonville, luego un año viajo a Tennessee. Dijo Alice.

- Es obvio él vivía ahí con sus padres ahí tiene la casa que heredo de ellos, luego viajo dos años a Ohio. Dije.

- ¿¡A Ohio!?, ¿no es donde Esme vivió de niña?. Dijo Jasper

- Es cierto. Dijo Alice. - Y en este año ha viajado a Tennessee, a Ohio, a la Florida, a Phoenix y que curioso.

- ¿Que es lo que te causa curiosidad, amor?. Le pregunto Jasper, a Alice sentándose a la par de ella.

- Que cada vez que viaja a estos lugares, de ahí viajaba a New Hampshire siempre.

- New Hampshire, ahí estudio el. Dije. - Tendrá que ver con la chica que lo encontró Rosalie.

- No lo se. Dijo Alice. - Em nunca a querido hablar de ella y Carlisle y Esme no deja que lo mencionemos ese tema.

- Rosalie. Dije. - Cuanto la extraño.

- Todos la extrañamos. Dijo un Jasper afligido.

- ¿Y eso que es? Pregunte viendo el cofre de madera que estaba a un lado de Alice.

- No se nunca la había visto. Dijo tomándola entre las manos y abriéndola. - Son cartas dirigidas a Rosalie con fechas desde hace cinco años hasta a la actualidad.

- Emmett todavía la ama. Dije. - Pero porque no la ha buscado.

- ¿Que esto?. Dijo Alice sacando una cajita y la abrió lentamente sacando una sortija de matrimonio.

- Eso es lo que creo que es. Dije anonadado.

- Si. Dijo Alice. Es una sortija de matrimonio, esperen tiene algo grabado por dentro, es una inscripción y dice **"Por siempre"**. Todos nos quedamos viéndola fijamente.

- Seguro es una de las sortijas de matrimonio que compararon el y Rosalie para la boda. Dijo Jasper algo nervioso.

- No esta sortija es muy simple, las que ellos tenían para su boda eran más finas y únicas, Rosalie las había mandado a confeccionar especialmente para ellos. Dijo Alice.

- Sea lo que sea es mejor que dejes eso donde estaba si Emmett se da cuenta que estuvimos esculcando sus cosas nos mata. Dijo Jasper. -Edward necesitas que te lleve al hangar a tomar el jet. Me dijo, más que preocupado por mí, diría que quería evitar seguir en el cuarto de Emmett.

- Si te lo agradecería. Le dije. -buena enana, cuídate. Le dije Alice y le di un beso en la frente.

- Tu también hermanito.

- Pronto vengo amor, dejo a Edward en el hangar y regreso. Le dijo Jasper a Alice dándole un beso.

- No tardes ya te extraño. Le dijo esta. Salimos del cuarto de Emmett dejando a una Alice poniendo todo en su lugar. Llegamos a la cochera y me subí a mi Volvo, yo conduje hasta el hangar, Jasper iba callado solo veía por la ventana.

- Porque tan callado Jasper.

- No nada, solo que extraño a Rosalie, crees que ella volverá algún día.

- No pierdo las esperanzas, hermano.

- Dime que fue lo que viste hace cinco años cuando fuiste a buscar a Emmett a New Hampshire, para que te diera una explicación por lo que le hizo a Rosalie.

- Lo mismo que vio Rosalie, pero lo que me duele más es que hemos vividos engañados por las personas que pensamos que son nuestra familia.

- Porque lo dices.

- Porque todos en esta familia tenemos secretos, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, tú, yo, hasta Carlisle y Esme, que si los contamos dañamos a muchos.

- Hay Jasper, porque siento que cargas con un secreto más grande que el de Emmett y no me refiero a lo de Tanya, porque ese se descubrió a tiempo.

- Algún día Edward espero se descubra todo.

Jasper siguió callado el resto del camino, cuando llegamos nos despedimos y el regreso en mi Volvo.

Carlisle POV

Me encontraba terminando de vestirme en la habitación, Esme y yo habíamos llegado ayer a Phoenix yo tenía un congreso por dos semanas aquí, Esme había insistido en acompañarme y yo no se lo negué, quería comprar algunas cosas para remodelar la casa, mi hijo Emmett nos dijo que nos quedáramos en su casa, que tenía aquí en Phoenix, la había comprado hace cuatro años para sus viajes era una casa pequeña con solo cuatro cuartos, pero era muy cómoda y cálida tenía esa sensación a hogar y como no si fue Bella quien lo decoro mucho a su estilo claro con ayuda de mi amada esposa. Estaba terminando de ponerme los zapatos cuando oí a Esme llamarme, desesperadamente de la cocina.

-CARLISLE. Me grito, llegue corriendo a la cocina, cuando llegue ella tenía la mirada fija en la televisión y una mano en su boca.

-Que pasa amor. Le dije.

-Están hablando de Bella y Emmett por televisión. Me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

- Como? Y Porque?. Tome el control y le subí el volumen a televisor me pose detrás de mi esposa y la abrase.

**_"Hoy en el aeropuerto de Phoenix, nuestra reportera Ally Craig parece haberse encontrado con una artista famosa es cierto Ally, cuéntanos quien esa artista famosa _**

**_-Buenos días Derek, bueno no era una artista famosa, pero por la numero de guardaespaldas que la protegen pareciera que sí fuera una artista famosa, no sé si acuerdan del mentado escándalo que se dio hace cinco años en New Hampshire._**

**_-Claro Ally, como olvidarlo, fue algo que dio la vuelta a todo el país fue de la joven estudiante víctima de un intento de robo en su departamento y ser brutalmente golpeada. _**

**_-Si Derek se trata nada más que de ella, hoy en el aeropuerto nos encontramos con la que en ese entonces era la joven estudiante que quedo en coma dos meses víctima como tú lo dijiste de un intento de robo. -Recordemos Derek, que se en ese tiempo se comentó que la joven fue brutalmente golpeada y por su ex novio, lleno de rabia después de descubrir de que ella tenía un relación clandestina con su mejor amigo y fue encontrada en su departamento agonizando por su mejor este y sus padres, esto nuca se pudo corroborar ya que nunca se dio a conocer el nombre de ella ni de su amigo ni el de su ex novio._**

**_-Se decía Ally que el mejor amigo de esta joven, era el hijo de un prestigioso y millonario conocido por sus labores sociales por todo el país._**Maldición pensé que ya ese asunto lo habían olvidado**. **Pensé

**_-Si Derek eso se decía, pero como te dije nunca se pudo corroborar la información, pero quiero que vean estas imagen captadas en el aeropuerto esta mañana al parecer los años no pasan por esta joven madre, a pesar de avece casado y tener un hijo de unos cuatro años._**

-Es Bella. Dijo Esme.-Pero que hacia en el aeropuerto y con todos los guardaespaldas, ella nunca salía a la calle con todos por no llamar la atención, Dios Carlisle será que el regreso. Me dijo volviéndose asía mi y abrazándome.

-No lo creo Emmett ya nos hubiera avisado. Le dije frotándole la espalda.

-Se esta mudando de nuevo, pero porque. Me dijo.

-No lo se amor, puede ser que fuera a recoger a Emmett. Le dije. - sigamos escuchando a ver que dicen.

**_-Y dime Ally su esposo se encontraba con ella. _**

**_- No Derek, solo se encontraba su madre y el esposo de esta, así como su hijo y cuatro, escuchen bien cuatro guardaespaldas._**

**_- Cuatro guardaespaldas, ni Taylor Lauther usa tantos._**

-Dios porque Bella se expuso de esta manera acaso no le importó el niño. Dijo Esme.

-Cielo que iba a saber Bella que había una reportera en el aeropuerto y que la iban a reconocer después de cinco años. Le dije

**_- Bueno según tengo entendido Derek, esta seguridad se debe como ya antes lo menciones al que el presunto atacante de ese entonces, fue su ex novio que por celos la agredió, pero eso nunca se pudo comprobar ya que su ex novio huyo del país y juro vengarse de ella así como de su esposo. _**

**_- Pero se por fuentes muy confidenciales que la joven, contrajo matrimonio con su mejor amigo un mes después de salir de coma._**

**_- Así, es Derek, recordemos muy bien que los nombres y apellidos de los jóvenes involucrados nunca se dieron a conocer, pero se por fuentes cercanas encargadas a las investigación que la joven se casó con su mejor amigo porque se dice que ella estaba embrazada de él he ahí el motivo de la agresión de su ex novio, pero hoy en primicia le damos a conocer el nombre del padre del mejor amigo de esta chica con el que se casó se trata nada menos y nada menos que el conocido e influyente millonario y prestigioso Carlisle Cullen"_**

-Maldición. Dije. - Como diablos lo descubrieron pagamos muy bien en la clínica así como en el registro civil para que nunca se divulgara la información.

- Seria en la universidad. Dijo Esme.

- No creo ellos saben que si se divulgaba algo nuestra familia dejaría de ayudarles económicamente y eso no les serviría.

- **_Estas hablando de Carlisle Cullen el famoso doctor Cullen._**

**_ -Así es Derek, ya sabemos entonces porque nunca se dieron a conocer los nombres de los implicados con las influencias que tiene el doctor Cullen, era obvio que les allá pagado a todos para que no dieran información en ese entonces._**

No pude más y apague el televisor.

- Dios mío Carlisle. Dijo Esme soltándose de mi abrazo. -Y si los chicos vieron esta noticia y Emmett está en la casa con ellos la estará pasando mal, lo estará juzgando por a verse casado con Bella.

- Tranquilízate amor, llamare a la casa, para hablar con el. Le dije.

- Yo llamare a Bella, pensaba hacerlo para vernos quería ver Anthony hoy. Me dijo Esme marcando en su celular el número de Bella. Yo tome el mío y marque a la mansión Cullen.

- Residencia Cullen, Edward Cullen habla.

-Edward hijo!, soy Carlisle!

-Papá como estas?

- Bien hijo y tu?

-Bien papá sucede algo te noto raro?

- No estamos bien solo queríamos saludarlos y ver como estaban.

- Estamos bien, los chicos ya se fueron para el instituto, hoy es mi día libre así que estoy en la casa solo.

- Entonces todo esta bien por allá.

- Si Carlisle de verdad sucede algo.

- No, creo que nosotros regresaremos dentro de dos semanas.

- No te preocupes estaremos bien.

- Lo se hijo, dime no sabes si Emmett viajo.

- No sé cuándo me levante ellos ya se habían ido para el instituto, pero todos los autos están solo falta el jeep de Em, su hubiera salido de viaje Jasper y Alice me hubieran pedido que los llevara o los fuera a recoger.

- Esta bien, bueno hijo cuídate, nos veremos pronto.

- Igual saludos a mamá. Y colgué camine hacia la sala donde estaba Esme hablando por teléfono aun, me senté a su lado.

-Gracias Renée, la verdad estábamos muy preocupados… - Si como te dije Carlisle y yo estamos aquí en Phoenix ya que Carlisle tiene que dar un congreso por dos semanas y yo vine con el porque quería hacer unas compras y ver a Bella y a mi nieto… -No Emmett, nunca nos comentó del viaje de Bella…

- Si, claro yo lo note últimamente algo sospechoso desde la ultima vez que viajo a verlos… -Bueno, crees que haiga algún problema que pasemos el fin de semana con nuestro nieto… -si claro nos estamos quedando en la casa de Emmett… - Como viajo sin guardaespaldas… - viéndolo por ese lado tiene razón ella, se siente mas tranquila que Anthony tenga más protección… - bueno los esperamos a cenar hoy y dile a los chicos que están invitados, creo que les hace falto distraerse… - esta bien los vemos en la cena… y Esme colgó su celular.

-Y bueno como esta todo en la mansión. Me dijo Esme acariciándome la mejilla yo la tome y le di un beso.

-Bien al parecer no vieron la noticia, ya se habían ido para el instituto, solo Edward estaba en la casa, pero al parecer no vio las noticias. Le dije dándole un beso esta vez en los labios. - Y tú con quien hablabas.

-Con Renée, no podía comunicarme con Bella.

- Y bien que te dijo.

- Bella va rumbo a Forks.

-A Forks? Pregunte.

- Si al parecer Emmett la convenció para que vieras a tu amigo el psicólogo y ella va rumbo para Forks, Emmett y Charlie la están esperando en el aeropuerto de Seattle.

- Pero porque Emmett, no nos comento nada.

- Quería darnos una sorpresa.

- Y nuestro nieto?

- Esta aquí se quedó, eso mientras Bella recupera su memoria y si le gusta Forks buscara una casa para quedarse a vivir allá, pero por el momento vivirá con Charlie.

- Y así Anthony estará más cerca de nosotros. Le dije sonriendo.

-Aun hay más. Me dijo Esme levantándose del mi lado y sentándose ahorcajas sobre mi. -Viajo sin guardaespaldas, Caleb se quedo aquí.

-Porque?

-Dice que Renée que Bella se iría mas tranquila si Caleb se quedaba era doble protección para Anthony, además con Emmett y nosotros allá no cree necesitarlos.

- Me parece que hizo lo correcto, seria muy raro que Bella anduviera para arriba y para abajo con un chico de smoking en un pueblo tan pequeño.

- Anthony pasara el fin de semana con nosotros y Renée, Phil y los chicos (guardaespaldas) vendrán a cenar hoy .

-Me parece bien. Le dije besando su cuello. - y lo de la noticia la vieron.

- No, aun no habían llegado del aeropuerto y ellos tampoco se percataron de que la periodista estaba ahí y dice que es mejor que no le digamos nada a Bella y Emmett seria preocuparlos.

-Por mi no lo sabrán.

- Me parece muy bien doctor Cullen porque si no me veré en la necesidad de castigarte. Me dijo moviéndose sobre mi miembro.

- además señora Cullen, creo que este viaje de Bella es para la felicidad de ellos dos. Le dije levantándole la falda y metiendo mis manos entre su ropa interior.

- Crees que Emmett y Bella terminen juntos. Me dijo ella desabrochando mi pantalón.

-La verdad me gustaría mucho por el niño, pero Emmett no es el chico para Bella ni Bella la chica para Emmett, si fuera así no se hubieran divorciado.

- Y entonces cual son las parejas perfectas para ellos dos.

- Para Emmett, Rosalie no pierdo la esperanza que vuelvan algún día y bueno Bella necesita un chico que le de seguridad que la comprenda y que la acepte con su pasado.

- Y según tu quien ese chico. Dijo masajeando mi miembro los quejidos se hicieron ya presentes en ese momento.

- Caleb. Le dije mordiendo sus senos por encima de su blusa, ella emitió un quejido.

- Sabes yo siento que Bella es la pareja ideal para Edward.

-Edward. Le dije, tirándola sobre el sofá y poniéndome encima de ella. -porque Edward.

- Porque quiero que Bella siga en nuestra familia y si llega tener algo con Caleb no sabemos si volveremos a ver al niño.

- Eso no va a pasar, Bella nunca nos hará eso. Le dije besándola apasionadamente mientras la penetraba de una sola estocada.

- Carlisle, te amo. Me dijo

-Y yo a ti Esme. Le dije mientras hacíamos el amor sobre el sofá de la sala de Emmett.


	5. El resentimiento todavía existe en él

**Capítulo 5: El resentimiento todavía existe en él **

**Emmett POV**

Me levante pasado las diez de la mañana, tome un baño, me vestí y baje a desayunar, ahí se encontraba Alice y Jasper ya desayunando.

- Buenos días, tortolos. Les dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Alice y quitándole la tostada que tenía Jasper en la mano.

- Hey esa tostada es mía. Me dijo Jasper.

- Perdón es que tengo hambre. Le dije. – Que tienen planeado hacer hoy? Le pregunte.

- Nada, quedarnos en la casa, creo. Dijo Jasper.

- Quiero ir a Port Angels necesito hacer unas pequeñas compras. Dijo Alice.

- No, no y no, me niego rotundamente ir contigo. Dijo Jasper. – Me quedare con Emmett es más seguro que salir contigo de compras.

-Hey Jasper, desde cuando te da miedo salir de compras Alice. Le dije sirviéndome una taza de café.

-Desde que se peleó con una señora por un par de botas. Me dijo

- Yo las vi primero, además no era del su estilo ni su número. Dijo Alice.

-Alice era una ancianita y estaba comprando las botas como regalo de cumpleaños para una nieta y tú se la arrebataste de las manos cuando iba a cancelarlas en la caja. Murmuro Jasper que se había levantado a lavar los trastes en que había desayunado.

-Bueno porque no olvidan ir de compras y vamos a la casa de la Push, está haciendo un día muy lindo, además quiero presentarles a Bella.

- Bella? Pregunto Alice, en ese momento a Jasper se le cayó la el vaso en el fregadero haciendo que este se quebrara, Alice y yo lo volvimos a ver.

-Maldición. Dijo Jasper, metiendo la mano en chorro de agua.

- Jasper, estas bien. Le dije.

- Si, solo que se me resbalo el vaso y me corte con un pedazo de vidrio. Dijo.

- Déjame ver. Dijo Alice. –No es mucho, desinfectare la herida y te pondré una curita.

- Gracias amor. Le dijo Jasper.

-Bueno como no fue muy grave la herida de Jasper, que dicen vamos a la casa de la Push. Les dije.

- Por mí no hay problema. Dijo Alice.

- Esta bien vamos. Dijo Jasper.

- Bueno subiré por mis cosas y nos vamos porque debemos pasar por Bella.

- Quien es Bella? Volvió a preguntar Alice.

- Alice es mi mejor amiga la nueva profesora del instituto. Le dije, mientras subía a mi habitación y aliste un poco de ropa. Cuando iba saliendo saque mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Bella.

Buenos días, peque.

Espero no despertarte paso por ti dentro de media hora, ha lleva traje de baño y ropa extra.

Emmett.

Baje a donde estaban mis hermanos.

-Listos. Les dije

- Alice y yo iremos en mi moto, está haciendo día soleado y quisiera aprovechar casi nunca la uso por el tiempo, ya sabes. Me dijo Jasper.

-Está bien. Le dije, pero no sé porque el motivo de ir en moto era como una excusa, pero porque?, salí de mi casa rumbo a la casa de Bella, llegue y estacione mi jeep enfrente de su casa, Bella me estaba esperando en la puerta salió y se subió al jeep.

- Lista. Le dije

- Si, ¿A dónde me llevas?

- A la playa

- En serio.

- Si, recuerdas que una de mis promesas cuando estábamos en la universidad te prometí traerte a conocer la casa de la playa de mi familia. Pues voy a cumplir mi promesa.

- Gracias, Emmett.

- No es nada pequeña.

- Emmett?

- Si

- Todavía la amas, me refiero a Rosalie.

- Como el primer día.

- Y has hablado con ella, después de lo que paso.

- No, cuando llama nunca habla conmigo y lo hace cuando no estoy en la casa para evitar que yo conteste el teléfono.

- Lo siento, Emmett todo es mi culpa.

- No, escúchame bien, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, métetelo en la cabeza. Pero cambiemos de tema esta lista para empezar a trabajar el lunes.

- Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero sé que todo saldrá bien porque tú estarás ahí, pero dime como hiciste para conseguirme trabajo en el instituto.

- Nada, veraz hace tiempos le pedí al director que contratara a otro profesor de educación física, porque se me hace difícil entrenar al equipo de varones de futbol y el equipo de básquet femenino, bueno logre convencerlo y te contrato.

- Emmett gracias. Me dijo tirándose en mis brazos.

- Con cuidado peque., Que voy manejado.

- Perdón. Me dijo.

-No te preocupes vamos a la casa del director quiero que lo conozcas. Le dije poniéndome en camino a la casa del director, nos recibió de buena gana, le presente a Bella, estaba muy contento con Bella y le dijo que se presentara el lunes con la documentación necesaria para contratarla

- No lo puedo creer, apenas llegue ayer y tengo trabajo. Me dijo con los ojos llenos de alegría. – Gracias te lo debo a ti.

- Solo estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, de cuidarte siempre.

- Para siempre.

-Hemos llegado. Le dije. Bajamos del jeep, Jasper y Alice no habían llegado aún, bajamos a la casa y mientras ellos llegaban le enseñe la casa después decidimos bajar a la playa ahí caminamos un rato y nos quedamos viendo las olas del mar como se formaban, Bella recostó la cabeza en mi hombro y yo estire mi brazo y la abrace, para cualquiera que nos viera diría que parecíamos dos enamorados, pero mis ojos no veían a Bella como mujer si no como hermana.

-En que piensas? Le pregunte

-En él.

-Lo extrañas.

-Mucho, no sabes cuánto.

-Pronto estarán juntos, te lo prometo.

-Otra promesa, Emmett.

-Todas las que pueda hacerte y cumplir.

-Gracias. Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Y dime has pensado en la posibilidad de rehacer tu vida con otro hombre. Le pregunte viendo hacia el horizonte del mar.

-La verdad no, me da miedo, no sé cómo reaccionaría con otro hombre, además cual hombre me aceptaría con mi pasado.

-El que no lo haga se la vera conmigo.

-Sabes ayer en el aeropuerto a Tyler, se le escapo y dijo que yo le gustaba a Caleb. Lo que Bella me dijo no me sorprendió, ya yo lo sabía el mismo Caleb me lo había confesado en mi último viaje a Phoenix.

**Flash Back**

_- Me mando a llamar señor McCarty. Me dijo Caleb entrando en el cuarto de mi hijo Anthony._

_- Vamos Caleb, cuántos años tienes trabajando para mí._

_- Cinco años. Me dijo._

_- Y cuantas veces le te he dicho a ti y a tus amigos que no me digas señor si no Emmett._

_- Muchas veces, see…, digo Emmett._

_- Así está mejor. Le dije. – Te mande a llamar, porque dentro de unas semanas pasaras a reforzar la seguridad de Anthony._

_- Y quien cuidara a Bella. Me dijo levándose del sillón._

_- Nadie, bueno lo hare yo. Le dije._

_- Me está diciendo que usted y Bella volverán a estar juntos. Me dijo con tono de tristeza._

_- No, Caleb, pero Bella viajara a Forks por un tiempo y Anthony se quedara aquí y realmente en Forks Bella no necesitara guardaespaldas, estando mis padres, el padre de Bella, yo y Jacob allá._

_- Pero en los últimos años usted y Jacob no se han hablado mucho._

_-Lo sé pero sé que cuando Jacob se dé cuenta que ella esta allá la defenderá._

_- De verdad crees que no es necesario que viaje con Bella._

_- No, ella estará más tranquila si tú te quedas aquí y ayudas a Pogue, con Anthony._

_- Esta bien. Me dijo si no tiene más que decirme me retiro. Caminado hacia la puerta._

_- Caleb. Le dije, él se detuvo. – Estas enamorado de ella, verdad. Él se volvió y me miro a los ojos._

_- Perdón, sé que no debí que ella es solo mi misión, pero todos estos años cuidándola, viéndola sufrir, llorar por lo que le paso, hizo que me enamorara de ella._

_- No tienes que pedirme perdón, ella lo sabe._

_- No y no quiero que lo sepa, sé que si lo descubre se sentirá incomoda conmigo y terminare renunciando._

_- No te preocupes no le diré nada, pero deberías hacer la lucha._

_- Pero Emmett, estamos hablando de Bella, de tu esposa._

_- Ex esposa, recuerda, además tu sabes bien porque y como se dieron las cosas, aparte conoces su pasado._

_- Pero ella nunca me vera con otros ojos, no hasta que ese imbécil a parezca._

_- Y aparecerá y ese día tendrás el camino libre, créeme. Le dije dándole un golpe en el hombro y saliendo del cuarto._

**Fin del flash back**

- Caleb, no están mal hombre, él te protegería noche y día y sabe tu pasado.

- No lo sé Emmett, primero quiero recuperar mi pasado.

- Bella. Le dije poniéndome de pie e hincándome frente de ella. – Prométeme que después que recuperes tu memoria y atrapemos al maldito, rehacerlas tu vida.

- Te lo prometo.

- Esta es mi pequeña, como has crecido. Le dije levantadola del suelo y dando vueltas con ella en la arena.

- Pero vea que tenemos aquí es el perfecto y magnifico Emmett McCarty Cullen, con una nueva conquista. Dijo una voz que conocía y hacía tiempo no oía puse a Bella en el suelo de espalda hacia esa voz.

- Jacob, cuanto tiempo. Le dije. – Me alegro de verte.

- Lamentablemente yo no digo lo mismo. Me dijo. –dime quien es tu nueva conquista, no me digas que ya olvidaste a la _Barbie_, ups se me olvido que dejaste a la _Barbie, _por Bella.

-Jacob, vamos han pasado cinco años, no puedo creer que aun sigas molestos por una tontería. Le dije.

-Tontería, piensas que fue una tontería, te casaste con la mujer que más he amado en esta vida y tu sabias muy bien de mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero no te importo, aun así te metiste con ella, te burlaste te mi todo el tiempo y pusiste la vida de ella en peligro si no fuera por ti ese maldito no le hubiera puesto un dedo encima cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada de ti. Me grito con odio, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse de rabia, quería balancearme sobre él, pero al parecer Bella lo noto y tomo mi cara entre sus manos para que la viera yo la volví a ver y puso un dedo sobre sus labios en modo de que guardara silencio y no digiera nada.

- No me digas que tu nueva novia te controla. Dijo burlándose. –Pobre chica no sabes con el tipo que te involucraste, pero si quieres yo te puedo contar algunas cosas no muy buenas de tu novio. Murmuro Jacob a Bella. –Acaso no hablas o no escuchas, pero bueno no importa sabes que tu novio se casó con su mejor amiga y tienen un hijo y que por ese niño ella, mi Bella termino en el hospital en coma, por dos meses cuando su novio se dio cuenta del engaño. –Dime ahora que piensas de eso. Bella me volvió a ver soltó mi agarre y se volvió hacia Jacob.

- Que me se esa historia. Dijo Bella. –Al parecer se te olvida que yo fui la que perdí la memoria no tú, porque yo soy la protagonista principal de esa historia.

- BELLA! Dijo Jacob, caminando hacia donde estaba ella. –Por Dios no te reconocí, estas hermosas como siempre. Le dijo abrazándola. –Bella, mi Bella, no sabes cuánto te extrañado.

- Yo también Jake, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo. Le dijo Bella soltándose de su abrazo. –Aun tienes tu corazón lleno de mucho resentimiento.

- No es hacia ti Bella. Dijo. –Es hacia él. Dijo volviéndome a ver.

-Vamos Jake, ya pasaron muchos años. No crees que sea hora de dejar todo en el pasado. Le dijo Bella.

- Entiéndeme Bella, él sabía lo que sentía por ti y tu también, pero tú lo elegiste a él, te embarazaste de él, te casaste con él y él nunca te ha merecido, ni siquiera su familia sabe de tu existencia ni del niño, o es que acaso ya saben que eres su esposa y por eso estas aquí, al fin te va dar tu lugar.

- Jacob. Le dije. –Bella y yo nos divorciamos hace tres años ya no estamos casados.

- QUE… porque?

- Es una larga historia, si hubieras contestado mis llamadas, mis e-mailes, mis mensajes, te hubieras enterado. Le dijo Bella.

- Yo no lo hice porque quería olvidarte, quería sacarte de mi corazón. Le dijo Jake.

- Pero bueno que tal si subimos a la casa nos tomamos algo y hablamos más calmadamente. Les dije.

- Me gustaría, pero tengo que ir por Leah a Port Angels, podemos reunirnos otro día. Dijo Jacob.

- Claro Jake, me estoy quedando en casa de mi padre, estaré aquí por mucho tiempo. Le dijo Bella.

- Bella, me alegro verte. Le dijo Jacob.

- Yo también Jacob. Le dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Jacob necesito un favor tuyo.

-Dime que necesitas Bella.

-Prométeme que nadie sabrá que Emmett y yo estuvimos casados y mucho menos que Anthony es su hijo.

- Pero porque?

- Por seguridad de mi hijo, pero lo sabrán en su debido tiempo.

-Esto es por él, verdad. Jacob sabía que la vida de Bella, como la de Anthony y la mía estaban en peligro mientras él estuviera libre, es una de las cosas de las que Jacob no me perdonaba poner en riesgo la vida de Bella.

- Sí. Le contesto Bella.

- Está bien Bella no diré nada, solo que sea en caso necesario. Jacob se marchó y Bella y yo subimos a la casa cuando llegamos le dije a Bella que nadáramos un poco en la piscina y ella dijo que si fuimos al jeep ya que ahí habíamos dejado nuestros bolsos con los trajes de baño, en ese momento llego Jasper y Alice en moto.

* * *

Hola soy JCullen, esta es mi primera historia, espero les guste y me gustaría saber si alguien la esta leyendo porque llevo 6 capítulos y no tengo ningún **review, **la verdad es que esta historia la publico en otra blog, pero me atreví a subirla para ver como me iba aquí en FF


	6. Anthony como mi hijo?

**Capítulo 6: Anthony como mi hijo?**

**Bella POV**

Después del encuentro con Jacob subimos a la casa.

-Estas bien peque? Pregunto Emmett

- Si, solo que pensé que en todos estos años Jacob, ya nos había perdonado. Le dije.

- Bella, él no está bravo contigo, si no conmigo aun no me perdona que lo haiga traicionado. Me dijo bajando la cabeza.

- No fue tu culpa Emmett. Le dije.

- Bella contéstame esta pregunta y quiero que seas sincera conmigo. Me dijo. –Si Jacob hubiera sabido la verdad de lo que te paso y él te hubiera propuesto matrimonio, hubieras aceptado casarte con él. Dios porque Emmett me pregunta eso, contestarle esa pregunta es confesarle lo que sentía por él.

-Emmett yo… yo le hubiera dicho que no. Le dije.

- Porque?

- Porque nunca he sentido más que amistad por él.

- Y porque aceptaste casarte conmigo.

- Porque tú y yo ya habíamos tenido una historia, y siempre me he sentido segura cuando estas a mi lado y porque una parte en mi muy profunda guardaba la esperanza que ese sentimiento que nos unió una vez surgiera de nuevo, pero con los años me di cuenta que tú todavía amas a Rosalie y yo ese sentimiento que sentí por ti una vez se convirtió en gratitud.

- Bella, yo te amo, pero como una hermana y te quiero como la madre de mi hijo que eres.

- Yo también, sabes me gusta escucharte decir que soy la madre de tu hijo. Le dije abrazándolo, no pude evitar llorar.

- Eso eres la madre de mi hijo. Me dijo secando mis lágrimas. –Bueno que te parece si nadamos el día está muy lindo hoy, además la piscina tiene calentador.

-Me parece buena idea. Le dije.

- Ven vamos al jeep, por nuestros bolsos para cambiarnos. Me dijo así que subimos al estacionamiento, cuando llegamos oímos una moto que llego y se estaciono. –Por fin llegaron, pensé que no iban a venir. Dijo Emmett.

- Quiénes son? pregunte

- Mis hermanos. Me contesto. El chico se abajo de la moto y se quitó el casco era alto, con cabello color miel; tenía una cara pálida y ojos castaños se vía muy cariñoso y bastante protector y muy carismático, puso el casco en la manivela de la moto y le ayudo abajarse a la chica luego le ayudo con el casco.

- Gracias amor. Le dijo está dándole un beso en los labios.

- Con gusto mi bella dama. Le contesto el, la chica era algo bajita, delgada y con el pelo corto desfilado, alborotado, negro y con las puntas hacia arriba, su voz era como a la de un ave cantando, camina con tal gracia que parecía bailar.

- Ven. Dijo Emmett tomándome de la mano, te presentare a mis hermanos.

- Espera. Le dije.

- Que pasa peque.

- Creo que es hora que Bella McCarty deje de existir y vuelva Bella Swan. Le dije quitándome la sortija de matrimonio,

- Esta segura.

- Si lo estoy. Le dije echando mi sortija en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón. – vamos preséntame a tus hermanos. Caminamos hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Pensé que habían cambiado de opinión. Dijo Emmett.

- Es que Edward llamo quería saber cómo iba todo y como le estaba yendo a tu amiga en el pueblo. Dijo la hermana menor de Emmett viéndome. –Hola tú debes ser Bella yo soy Alice Mary Brandon Cullen la hermana menor de Emmett y prometida de este, digamos que somos hermanovios.

-Hola mucho gusto Isabella Swan, pero ya veo que Emmett les dijo que me gusta que me digan Bella. Le dije.

- Swan, eres familia del jefe de policía? Me pregunto Alice

- Su hija. Le conteste.

- Guao no sabía que el jefe tuviera una hija. Me dijo . – sabes Eres muy bonita y simpática creo que nos vamos a llevar bien.

- Eso espero.

- Peque. Dijo Emmett. –Él es Jasper mi hermano.

- Mucho gusto Jasper Whitlock Hale, espero que tu estadía en Forks sea placentera. Me dijo extendiendo su mano.

- Gracias, eres muy amable. Había algo en su mirada, no estaba segura, pero algo en mi me decía que el algún lugar yo ya había visto a Jasper, pero dónde.

- Bueno bajemos a la casa. Dijo Emmett y así lo hicimos todos bajamos a la casa, Alice y yo fuimos a su habitación para ponernos nuestros trajes de baño.

- Dime Bella. Me decía Alice desde su baño, yo estaba haciéndome una cola en mi cabello. – Porque decidiste venirte a trabajar a Forks.

- Buena veraz hace cuatro años me gradué de la universidad y no he ejercido mi profesión y la verdad me gustaría trabaja en lo que me gusta. Le dije

- Cuatro años, pensé que te graduaste con Emmett y Jacob.

- Bueno, Emmett, Jacob y yo fuimos compañeros, pero por motivos de salud tuve que dejar la universidad y me gradué un año después y por eso no pude graduarme con ellos. Le dije, nunca he negado mi hijo y pero todavía no había hablado con Emmett del asunto de cómo decirles a sus hermanos de la existencia de Anthony .

- CHICAS PORQUE TARDAN TANTO. Nos gritó Emmett desde la sala.

- Vamos, es mejor que sigamos con nuestra conversación con los chicos, si no Emmett nos vendrá a traer. Me dijo Alice tomándome de una mano, salimos de su cuarto y llegamos donde los chicos, Alice se fue de inmediato a donde estaba Jasper, este trae un short de playa estampado, lentos oscuros y sin camisa.

- Pensé que nunca terminaría de cambiarse. Dijo Emmett abrazándome por detrás y hablándome al oído, sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi piel poniendo mis vellos de punta. – Te vez muy hermosa con ese vestido peque, sabes a pesar de que tuviste un hijo mantienes un cuerpo magnifico.

-Emmett. Le dije volviéndome para verlo, el también traía un short de playa estampado, una gorra y una camisa de tirantes que hacían marcas sus músculos perfectos. –Tu tampoco te vez mal. Le dije pasando mis manos sobre su cuello y haciendo que nuestras frentes quedaran unidas. -Para ser un padre de un chico de 5 años.

-Por cierto Caleb llamo cuando te estabas cambiando. Me dijo, inmediatamente me solté de él.

-Paso algo? Anthony está bien? mis padres están bien? Dios sabía que no debí viajar sin él. Empece a caminar por la sala de un lado para el otro.

-Bella, te puedes calmar. Me decía Emmett.

- Es mejor que regrese a Phoenix. Le dije.

- Bella, escúchame. Murmuro Emmett.

- Como puedo ser tan mala madre aquí divirtiéndome mientras mi hijo corre algún peligro. Le mencione

- Bella Marie Swan, para de andar de aquí para acá. Me dijo Emmett agarrándome de los hombros. –Caleb llamo porque quería saber cómo estabas, ellos están bien, solo que Caleb está preocupado por ti quería saber si de verdad no lo necesitabas.

-Solo por eso llamo. Le dije

- Si, Anthony está bien, Caleb dijo que pronto te llamaría para que Anthony hablara contigo. Me dijo Emmett. –ahora vamos a la piscina Alice y Jasper nos están esperando.

-está bien. Le dije saliendo de la casa hacia la piscina, Jasper y Alice estaban dentro de ella.

- Vienes. Me dijo Emmett, quitándose la camisa y tirándola sobre una silla.

- No, voy a esperar a que Caleb me llame.

- Esta bien. Dijo corriendo hacia la piscina y tirándose en esta.

- Emmett, eres una bestia. Le grito Alice, yo solté una risa y camine hacia una de las sillas de tomar sol, extendí mi toalla y acosté sobre ella empecé a untarme un poco de bloqueador por mi cuerpo, Alice llego y se acostó en otra silla al lado mío. En eso mi celular sonó

-Aló!. Conteste.

-Mami.

- Anthony eres tú? Dije, poniéndome de pie y alejándome un poco de Alice camine hacia una terraza que daba mirando al mar, de verdad era un gran paisaje que se vía desde aquí.

- Claro que si mami, cuanto hijos aparte de mi tienes? Me dijo mi hijo al otro lado del teléfono.

- déjame ver…. Le dije como pensando. - contigo so….. Uno solamente un hijo hermoso y el hombre que roba gran parte de mi corazón.

- Y tú eres la mami más linda que tengo y te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti. Dime cómo has estado.

- Bien mami, estoy en casa de mi papi Emmett, mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme están aquí en Phoenix y estoy pasando el fin de semana con ellos. Me dijo.

- Tus abuelos están ahí contigo.

- Si te mandan saludos, también están los tíos Caleb y Pogue.

- Salúdalos de mi parte.

- Mami Caleb, quiere hablar contigo.

-Está bien comunícamelo y ahorita seguimos hablando.

- Ta bien mami.

- Aló, Bella. Me dijo Caleb.

- Caleb, como estas?

- Bien, Bella y tú?

- Estoy bien, extrañándolos a todos.

-A mí también. Me dijo.

- A ti también, te extraño y mucho. Le dije.

- Bella, no debí dejarte ir sola no sin antes confesarte mis…

-Caleb por favor, no es el momento.

- Lo siento Bella.

- Tranquilo te prometo que pronto hablaremos de eso, pero ahora no es el momento. Le dije.

- Bella hay un asunto que quiero tratar contigo y Emmett. Me dijo.

- Si de que se trata.

- Acabamos de recibir la invitación a la boda de tu padre y Sue Clearwater, es para dentro de dos meses y Anthony quiere asistir, yo le dije que lo hablaría con ustedes, que no le prometía nada que la decisión estaban en ustedes dos.

- Por Dios se me había olvidado que la boda de mi padre era dentro de dos meses, déjame comentarlo con Emmett y te avisamos, ahora pasa a Anthony.

- Esta bien Bella, cuídate y te extraño.

- Yo también Caleb.

- Mami, mami puedo tener un perro.

- Anthony no lo sé un perro lleva mucha responsabilidad y no sé si tú puedas.

- Pero el tío Pogue, dice que él me ayudara a cuidarlo, anda di que sí.

- Bueno, dejemos que tu padre tome la decisión.

- No es justo papa va a decir que no.

- Dejamos que Emmett decida. Le dije – espera lo voy a llamar. –EMMETT. Le grite el salió corriendo de la piscina y llego sacudiéndose el agua de su cabeza mojándome toda.- Emmett me estas mojando.

- Lo siento peque, que paso.

- Es Anthony quiere tener un perro y ya sabes que hemos hablado de eso, aun está muy pequeño para tener un perro es mucha responsabilidad.

- Y ahora tú quieres que yo le rompa el corazón y me odie a mí, que graciosa eres. Me dijo. –Dame ese teléfono.

- Hijo… -tu tío Caleb cerca de ti… -bueno dile que le active la video llamada al teléfono…

- Que vas hacer Emmett. Le dije

- Si me quieres dejar como el villano, tú también lo serás veras la cara de nuestro hijo cuando le digamos que no tendrá un perro. En ese momento vimos la imagen de Anthony por mi celular.

- Hola mamita, hola papito. Nos decía nuestro hijo por el celular, no pude evitar que una lágrima corriera por mi mejilla.

- Hola mi pateador. Dijo Emmett. –Como esta ese asunto del perro.

- Papito lindo, es que quiero un perro te prometo que lo cuidare, tío Pogue, dice que él me ayudara a cuidarlo, verdad tío Pogue. Dijo mi hijo enfocando a Pogue sentando en el sofá, comiendo un slide de pizza el solo levanto una mano en señal de hola y luego dijo que si con la cabeza contestando la pregunta que le hijo le hizo. – Y entonces que dices papito.

- Hijo no sé. Le contesto Emmett. Anthony empezó hacer un puchero.

- Esta bien, papi, yo solo quería un perro para que durmiera conmigo en la noches ya que ni tú ni mi mami están y me hiciera compañía para jugar ya que extraño jugar con mami cuando llego de la escuela.

- Y yo que soy. Dijo Pogue.

- Tú eres mi tío consentido, pero no llenas el vacío que siento por mi mami y papi. Dijo poniéndose una mano en su corazoncito.

- Hay hijo. Dijo Emmett, Note la cara de Emmett, du expresión lo decía todo, Anthony lo estaba convenciendo.

- Em, no ya lo hemos hablado.

- Pero Bella, mira sus ojitos esta tan triste nos extraña.

- No, ya hablamos deja de consentirlo tanto.

- Bella soy su padre y si mi hijo quiere un perro tendrá un perro. Me dijo

- Entonces sí. Dijo Anthony pegando brinquitos.

- Si hijo, apenas viaje a Phoenix iremos a comprarte uno. Le dijo Emmett

- No es necesario el abuelo Carlisle me compro uno hoy. Dijo Anthony esta vez dándole el teléfono a Carlisle que estaba sentado en el sillón grande con Esme a la par.

- Hola chicos. Dijo él. – Perdón sé que debí pedirles permiso antes, pero cuando andábamos en el centro comercial el niño vio al perro y hubo una conexión entre ellos dos, perdón, pero créanme que pague mi castigo.

- Y eso papa, porque lo dices. Le pregunto Emmett.

- Esme, le diseño una casa para el perro y digamos que no soy tan bueno con clavos y un martillo, como lo soy con un bisturí y aguja. Nos dijo mostrándonos los dedos llenos de curitas en todos los dedos, Emmett y yo no aguantamos la risa.

- Mami y papi. Dijo Anthony quitándole el teléfono a Carlisle de la mano. –Él es Edmundo. Nos dijo mostrándonos el perro.

- Hijo le pusiste Edmundo. Le dije

- Si como mi tío Edward, mi papá dice que es un sabe lo todo y ha ido a todos los países del mundo, por eso lo puse así. Emmett, soltó una gran carcajada.

- Ese es mi hijo, Edmundo, yo nunca hubiera creado ese nombre. Dijo Emmett.

- No es gracioso Emmett, Anthony ni siquiera lo conoce y le pone al perro su nombre.

- Vamos Bella es cómico, no lo niegues.

- Ya bueno hijo es hora de despedirnos, cuídate te amo.

- Yo también te amo, campeón. Le dijo Emmett.

- Yo también gracias por dejarme quedarme con Edmundo, son los mejores padres ahora solo espero que me complazcan con algo que quiero mucho más.

- Otra cosa, espero que no sea otro animal. Le dije.

- No mami, es algo que no cuesta ni hay que comprarlo.

- Ah no. Dijo Emmett. –Y qué es eso que quieres tanto.

- Un hermanito. Nos dijo colgando la llamaba. Emmett me volvió a ver yo tenía mi cara roja de la vergüenza, ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras caminábamos hacia donde estaba Jasper y Alice.

- Todo bien? Dijo Jasper

- Si, Bella que extraña a su familia. En ese momento fue el celular de Alice que sonó.

- Dios odio cuando Edward sale de viaje y no le avisa a sus conquistas mi teléfono no deja de sonar preguntado por el. Dijo Alice algo molesta apagando el celular. –Edward Anthony Masen Cullen si no te quisiera tanto no te alcahuetearía tanto con estas chicas. Dijo bufando.

- Anthony? Pregunte.

- Si es el segundo nombre de Edward . Me Dijo, No sabía que Edward se llamaba Anthony. En ese momento recordé cuando Emmett decidió ese nombre.

**Flash Back**

_Estábamos en la habitación de la clínica privada de una amigo de Carlisle, en Jacksonville, ahí había dado luz, mi parto fue normal, estábamos esperando a que llevaran al niño a mi habitació sentida adolorida y cansada de tanto pujar, después de que mi hijo nació se lo llevaron y Emmett salió de sala de partos a mí me dejaron ahí una hora más, Carlisle me dijo que era mientras preparaban una habitación para mí. Cuando desperté ya estaba en mi habitación._

_- Como te sientes hija. Dijo mi madre._

_- Bien, un poco adolorida, pero creo que es normal. Le dije. _

_- Lo hiciste muy bien Bella. Dijo Carlisle._

_- Gracias no lo hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda ni la de Emmett._

_- No fue nada peque. Me dijo Emmett, sentándose a mi lado en la cama._

_- No hijo de verdad, pensé que no soportarías estar ahí que te desmayarías. Le dijo Carlisle._

_- Si fuiste mi fuerza ahí adentro. Le dije, dándole un beso en los labios que duro un poco más de lo necesario. Nos interrumpió un carraspeo._

_- Que acaso no puedo besar a mi esposa. Dijo Emmett._

_- Se están tomando muy enserio lo su matrimonio. Nos dijo mi padre._

_- Bueno es que Bella y yo tenemos algo que decirles. Dijo Emmett._

_- Que es eso que nos tienen que decir. Pregunto mi madre _

_- Bueno, verán Emmett y yo hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad. Les dije algo nerviosa mordiéndome el labio inferior._

_- En serio, no lo puedo creer. Dijo mi madre. –Eso me pone muy feliz sabes que te quiero mucho Emmett. Abrazando a Emmett._

_- Gracias Renée. Dijo este. –Y ustedes no dicen nada. Dijo viendo a Carlisle y Esme._

_- Claro que sí, solo espero que no se equivoquen y esto funcione por el bien del niño. Dijo Carlisle, pero en el fondo mi corazón sabía que sufría por Rosalie._

_- Funcionara. Le dijo Emmett._

_- Bueno yo no tengo más que decir que les deseo lo mejor. No dijo Esme._

_- Gracias. Dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo, en ese momento entro la enfermera con mi hijo en brazos._

_- Bueno señora McCarty, aquí está su hijo. Dijo la enfermera poniéndolo en mis regazo. –Felicidades a los dos. Nos dijo saliendo de la habitación._

_- Hola pequeño, soy tu mami, sabes que te amo desde que tu abuelito me dijo que te estaba esperando eres lo más importante de mi vida y prometo que a partir de hoy luchare por ti y nunca te faltara nada te defenderé hasta con mi vida si es necesario. Le dije dándole un beso en la frente y sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. –Quiero presentarte alguien. Le dije desenvolviéndolo un poco el pareció entender y abrió los ojos. –Mira este enorme hombre, así como lo vez todo musculo y que parece un oso, es tu papi, algo infantil, pero aun así es tu papi. Le dije, Emmett se acercó más a él y lo miro._

_- Hola mi pateador, yo sabias que ibas hacer un hombrecito porque pateabas mucho y no dejabas dormir a tu mami y a mí tampoco cuando te daba esos antojos de comer cosas a medianoche. Le dijo.—Pero en serio como tu mami te dijo yo también te prometo cuidarte con mi vida como lo hecho desde que tu abuelo me dijo que tu mami te esperaba, mi pateador, te quiero, como quiero a tu mami. Dijo mirándome._

_-Yo también te quiero, grandote. Le dije, Emmett le dio un beso al bebé en la frente donde yo lo había besado antes y luego me dio otro a mí en los labios. _

_"Prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para enamorarme de ti". Me susurro en los labios. _

_– Yo también pondré todo de mi parte._

_- Bueno chicos lamento interrumpirlos, pero nosotros también queremos conocer a nuestro nieto. Dijo Charlie._

_- Perdón. Dijo Emmett, tomando al bebé entre los brazos. -familia, conozcan a su nieto, familia conozcan a el pateador. Pateador este es tu abuelo Charlie, es el jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo de donde vive tu papi que se llama Forks._

_-Hola pequeño, cuando crezcas te llevare a pescar, porque eso de hacer deporte no es lo mismo, solo me gusta ver los partidos de futbol americano por televisión. Le dijo Charlie._

_- Esta es tu abuela Renée, es una gran maestra da clases aquí en Jacksonville y aparte cocina muy rico. _

_- gracias Emmett, pero mi nieto probara mi comida cuando tenga un año, hola mi cielo soy tu abuelita y te amo mucho, pero me gustaría que me digiera Renée, creo que aún estoy muy joven para lo de abuela. Dijo mi madre._

_- Y este que está aquí con la cámara de video es tu abuelo Phil, él es entrenador de ligas menores de béisbol, pero en sus años mozos fue un gran jugador profesional._

_- Dame la cámara yo te filmo dijo Renée. Tomando la cámara de video que tenía Phil en las manos._

_- Hola campeón, sabes Emmett se equivoca tienes buen brazo para ser un gran beisbolista en el futuro nada de futbol. Le dijo Phil _

_- No eso no, mi hijo va hacer futbolista. Dijo Emmett._

_- Podrían dejar de planearle el futuro a mi hijo, apenas viene naciendo déjenlo que disfruto su infancia. Dije algo molesta._

_- Esta bien, pero no le hagas caso a tu mami yo sé que vas hacer futbolista. Le dijo Emmett. –Vamos por aquí esta señora que tiene una linda cara en forma de corazón es Esme mi madre y tu abuela, sabes ella y Carlisle me adoptaron a mi cuando mis papas murieron y han sido dos seres maravillosos conmigo, ellos te darán mucho amor, tu abuelita Esme es diseñadora de interiores y sí que estará encantada de diseñar tu cuarto. _

_- Hola pedacito de cielo bienvenido a la familia Cullen, espero que pronto conozcas a tus tíos y tías, sé que ellos te querrán mucho. Le dijo Esme, muy adentro Esme soñaba con que mi hijo creciera al lado de sus tíos y tías, pero eso era algo imposible ya que ninguno de ellos sabía que Emmett se había casado conmigo y que ahora era papá._

_- Y este señor apuesto que está aquí es tu abuelito Carlisle, es doctor él te trajo al mundo y te vio durante los nueves meses que estuviste en la pancita de tu mami, sabes el lado positivo es que cuando te enfermes el siempre estará ahí y nunca cobrara honorarios. Dijo Emmett, Carlisle le dio un golpe por la cabeza. –Hey porque me pegas._

_- Dame a mi nieto y deja de decir estupideces. Dijo Carlisle. –A ver pequeño ya tu abuela te dio la bienvenida a la familia Cullen, ahora yo te doy la bienvenida oficialmente. Dijo sacando una medallita con un dije. –Eres el primer nieto de nuestra familia y me siento orgulloso de que lleves esto contigo. Esme, amor ayúdame a ponérsela. _

_- Papa eso es lo que yo creo que es? Dijo Emmett._

_- Si hijo._

_- De que hablan. Dije. –que le dio Carlisle y se lo está poniendo Esme._

_- Bella, durante años y años nuestra familia tiene ha tenido un escudo el escudo de la familia Cullen, todos nosotros portamos un relicario con el escudo, yo lo llevo en mi anillo, Esme es su pulsera, los chicos en una muñequera y las chicas en un collar y ahora le estoy dando a Anthony una cadenita con un relicario._

_-Carlisle, no esto no lo merezco. Dije llorando._

_-No digas eso amor. Dijo Emmett. –tu eres mi esposa y el mi bebé se lo mereces._

_- Bueno chicos han pensado como llamaras al niño, porque eso de decirle pateador toda la vida, no será muy agradable. Dijo Charlie._

_- Bueno como nosotros no quisimos saber el sexo del bebé, porque queríamos que fuera una sorpresa yo pensé que era una niña y Emmett un niño. Les dije._

_- Y yo gane. Dijo Emmett levantando los brazos en forma de victoria yo le di un codazo. – Perdón prosigue amor._

_- Emmett y yo llegamos en una acuerdo que el buscaría el nombre si era niño y yo el de niña. Dije._

_- Emmett, cual nombre escogiste para el pateador. Pregunto Phil._

_- Bueno hay una persona que ha sido incondicional conmigo, cuando mis padres murieron y me llevaron al orfanato yo estaba muy asustado no sabía que iba a pasar conmigo ya que era muy grande para que me adoptaran y no tenía ningún familiar que si hiciera cargo de mí y él estaba ahí y me juro que todo iba ir estar bien fue mi pedestal, así como yo lo he sido para ti Bella. Me dijo Emmett con lágrimas en los ojos. –Así que mi hijo llevara su nombre Anthony, no quiero que lleve el primero nombre de él porque si el algún día decide casarse y espero que lo haga para que se le quite lo amargado y tenga un hijo puede que quiera que se llame como él. Dijo _

_- Hijo, algún día cuando él lo sepa estará muy feliz por esto que acabas de hacer ponerle su nombre a tu hijo en su honor. Dijo Carlisle. –Bueno familia les presento Anthony McCarty Swan. Dijo levantándolo._

_-Veraz Carlisle, solo hay pequeño detalle. Le dije._

_- Cual Emmett y yo discutimos esto mucho y no queremos que lleve el apellido McCarty. Le dije._

_- Porque no estarás pensando registrarlo solo con tus apellidos. Dijo Esme afligida._

_- No, mamá. Hablo Emmett. –Bella y yo estamos muy agradecidos por todo lo que tú y papá han hecho por nosotros y aunque ustedes nos adoptaron a mí y mis hermanos conservamos nuestros apellidos de origen y adoptamos el apellido Cullen como segundo y bueno queremos que el apellido Cullen se siga propagándose, es por eso y si ustedes están de acuerdo queremos que Anthony lleve el apellido Cullen y no el McCarty._

_- Dios Emmett, Bella me hacen muy feliz, claro que acepto que este pequeño lleve el apellido Cullen. Dijo Carlisle abrazándonos. –Bienvenido a esta gran familia Anthony Cullen Swan. Murmuro Carlisle con lágrimas en los ojos._

_En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la habitación abriéndose la puerta._

_-Podemos pasar. Dijo Pogue._

_- Claro pasen. Dijo Emmett. Haciendo que Caleb, Pogue, Taylor y Reid entraran a la habitación. _

_- Como están le traemos esto al pequeño y esto es para la nueva mamá. Dijo Caleb._

_- Esto es para ti. Dijo Pogue, entregándole un oso de peluche vestido de smoking con sus fajas donde guardan las armas._

_- Espero que no traigas armas de verdad. Dijo Emmett._

_- No, y como Bella no le gusta las armas, le pusimos esto. Reid, abriéndole el saco son bananas de plástico._

_- Gracias chico. Les dije._

_- Y cómo se va a llamar mi nuevo jefecito. Dijo Pogue._

_- Anthony Cullen Swan. Dijo Carlisle con orgullo. _

_- Ven haremos la presentación oficial. Dijo Tyler. – Puedo cargarlo. Le dijo a Carlisle que lo tenía en brazos._

_- Hola Anthony, yo soy tu tío Tyler Simms y me encardo de la seguridad de tu abuelo Phil, este que está aquí es tu tío Reid Garwin y es el encargado de tu abuela Renée._

_- Hola campeón. Dijo Reid- cuando seas grande te enseñar a jugar billar, pero te digo que el tío Tyler hace trampa._

_- Eso es mentira, solo que tu tío Reid no sabe perder. Dijo Tyler. –Este que de cabello largo y cara de amargado es tu tío Pogue Parry, el será tu guardaespaldas._

_- Hola Tony, lo le hagas caso a esos dos cuando crezcas te enseñare andar en motocicleta, bueno siempre y cuando tus padres lo permitan y cumplamos con todas las normas de seguridad necesarias como lo establece la ley._

_- Así me gusta que respeten la ley. Dijo Charlie con orgullo._

_-Y por último este que tiene un ramo de flores en la mano y no deja de mirar a tu madre como ojos de burro a medio morir es tu tío Caleb Danvers. Ese comentario hizo que Tyler se ganara un golpe por la cabeza. –Perdón, que carácter, el como todos nosotros somos guardaespaldas y él tiene la misión de proteger a tu mami, pero para que no allá ningún problema puedes decirnos tíos. Le dijo Tyler a mi hijo._

_- Bella, esto para ti. Me dijo Caleb, entregándome un ramo de flores._

_- Gracias Caleb están preciosas. Le dije._

_-Pero más lo estás tú. Me dijo. –Te sienta bien ser madre, si antes te vías bonita con tu pancita ahora te vez más bonita. Eso hizo que me mis mejillas se pusieron rojas. –Puedo darte un abrazo._

_- Claro. Le dije. Él se me acerco y me dio un abrazo fue tan lindo me sentí segura entre ese abrazo, sentí la misma sensación que había sentido la vez que conocí a Emmett cuando me salvo la vida el día que nos conocimos._

_- eres una mujer luchadora, que ha salido delante, te admiro, nunca te des por vencida, aunque sientas que no tengas fuerzas . Me dijo, al oído, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla._

**Fin de flash back **

-Hey Bella en que piensas. Dijo Alice.

-Perdón, es que está pensando.

- Bueno voy por algo de tomar, quieres algo Bella. Dijo Emmett.

- Si, lo mismo que tomas tú. Le dije.

- Te acompaño. Le dijo Jasper. –creo que la chicas quieren hablar cosas de mujeres. Emmett y Jasper entraron en la casa yo me quede con Alice, hablando de todo un poco de mi vida y de los planes de boda de ella, cuando los chicos regresaron decidimos bajar a la playa un rato a bañarnos en el mar, así fue como pase mi primer fin de semana en Forks con Emmett y sus hermanos.


	7. Primer Encuentro

**Capítulo 7: Primer Encuentro**

**Bella POV.**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que estaba aquí, logre acoplarme muy bien al instituto, las chicas del equipo de básquet me aceptaron muy bien y ya teníamos una relación muy bonita todas eran muy buenas, con el resto de profesores no me relacionaba mucho solo hablaba lo necesario con ellos, ya que yo pasa mi tiempo libre con Emmett, Alice y Jasper, con Alice me llevaba muy bien era muy divertida, con Jasper no me relacionaba mucho solo lo básico era muy distante y cortante conmigo, cada vez que lo vía tenía la sensación que ya lo conocía, pero donde por más que intentaba recordarlo no lograba hacerlo, pero está muy segura que ya nos habíamos visto antes a parte Jasper me daba la sensación de que yo no le agradaba para nada, Emmett estaba feliz de que yo estuviera aquí en Forks, pasaba por mi todos los días para llevarme al instituto y viceversa y a la hora de almuerzo siempre me esperaba para que almorzara con ellos, así que mi mundo giraba alrededor de ellos, de los Cullen.

- Lista princesa? Me dijo mi padre.

- Si, papá. Le respondí, era viernes y por motivos de exámenes no tenía que dar lecciones, así que aproveche para viajar a Phoenix a ver a mi hijo, Emmett no me acompañaría si no que iría luego él solo, habíamos hablado que lo mejor era que no viajáramos los dos juntos a ver a nuestro hijo para no dar sospechas.

- bueno vámonos o perderás tu vuelo. Me dijo, salimos de la casa rumbo a Seattle, cuando llegamos me despedí de mi padre, deseándolo un buen fin de semana y esperando estar de regreso el lunes hice, mi vuelo fue rápido no hubo mucha turbulencia, fui una de las primeras personas en salir de la avión ya que solo lleva un bolso pequeño, busque a Caleb y no lo vi así que decidí ir por un café a la cafetería, pedí un capuchino y al terminar de pagar mi celular sonó.

- Aló. Dije

- Bella, ya llegaste. Era Emmett.

- Si en este momento estoy en la cafetería. Le dije.

- Bueno solo quería saber cómo habías llegado, Caleb está por llegar al aeropuerto, así que no te muevas de ahí, por favor.

- Tranquilo Em, no me moveré de aquí.

- Bella, te extrañare, sé que suena tonto pero estas dos semanas han sido maravillosas contigo, me distraigo mucho y hace que deje de pensar tanto en ella. Me dijo.

- Emmett, yo también te extrañare, sabes que te quiero mucha verdad.

-Lo sé, yo también, te dejo dale muchos besos a Anthony de mi parte y dile que lo amo y que estoy orgulloso que sea mi hijo.

- Lo hare, cuídate. Y colgó, guarde mi celular en mi bolso, tome mi capuchino, pero al dar vuelta no vi a la persona que estaba detrás mío, haciendo que yo chocara contra su pecho y me capuchino cayera al piso, gracias a Dios sin causar un desastre, bueno solo en el piso. –perdón. Dije sacudiéndome las manos ya que se me habían mojado un poco con el capuchino.

-Permítame. Me dijo un hombre sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secándome las manos.

- Gracias. Le dije. –Creo que le ensucie su pañuelo.

- No te preocupes no hay nada que no limpie el agua y el jabón, pero estas bien no te quemaste. Dijo, su voz era como la de un ángel.

- No estoy bien, se lo agradezco. Dije levantado mi mirada y viéndolo fijamente a la cara no podía dejar de verlo era hermoso, tenía unos pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados , tenía un buen físico parecía un adonis, su piel era blanca como el mármol, su pelo era un poco despeinado y de color cobrizo, unos ojos verdes que cautivan a cualquier chica, su cuerpo era esbelto, alto, fuerte y musculoso, ninguno de los dos decíamos nada estábamos completamente mudos, como pude hice el esfuerzo y le hable – Y tú no te abre salpicado.

- No, nada me pasó, creo que tuve buenos reflejos. Musito. – Discúlpame me distraje leyendo el libro y no te vi. Me dijo señalando el libro que traía en su mano.

- El Huésped, de Stephanie Meyer. Dije. – es un buen libro yo ya lo leí, es excelente. Le dije, en ese momento mi celular volvió a sonar. –Disculpa. Le dije.

- Aló.

- Bella, soy Caleb, ¿Dónde estás?

-En la cafetería.

- No te muevas de ahí voy por ti.

- Ok, aquí te espero. Y le colgué y me volví hacia aquel hombre. –Disculpa es que me están esperando. Le dije. –Gracias y lamento mucho lo de tu pañuelo. Dije, entregándoselo.

- No, consérvalo. Me dijo. –Bueno me voy mi vuelo está por salir y tu novio te está esperando. Dijo caminando hacia la sala de abordaje.

- No yooo no tengo novioooo. Le dije, pero él no me oyó ya se había ido, yo me quede ahí sosteniendo como tonta su pañuelo.

- BELLA. Grito Caleb donde me vio, despertándome de mi trance no sé qué pasaba por mi mente en ese momento pero no podía dejar de recordar esos ojos.

- Caleb. Le dije abrazándolo

- Bella, te extrañado no sabes cuánto. Me dijo, acariciando mi cabello. Caleb me soltó y me miro a los ojos. - Digo, Anthony te ha extrañado mucho y yo también Bella. Dijo dándome un beso en la frente, era la primera vez que Caleb me daba un beso, yo no pude decir nada estaba ahí sosteniendo el pañuelo en mi mano. - Vamos debes tener hambre, tu madre nos está esperando. Me dijo

Así que salimos del aeropuerto, rumbo a la casa de mi madre, cuando íbamos en el auto no pude evitar dejar de pensar en el hombre del aeropuerto y sosteniendo el pañuelo en mi mano, porque no podía sacármelo de la mente, "_Basta Bella, deja de pensar en ese hombre, no sabes cómo se llama y nunca lo volverás a ver"_ me dije a mi misma.

- Estas bien Bella? Pregunto Caleb.

-Si solo que un poco deseosa de ver a mi hijo. Le conteste.

-Y en qué piensas tanto? Volvió a preguntar

- Sabes tienes 5 años de estar a mi lado y no se mucho de ti. Le dije, para empezar una conversación y así tratar de olvidarme del hombre del aeropuerto.

- Bueno, como que quieres saber. Me dijo.

- No sé, de donde eres, donde estudiaste, como se conocieron Pogue, Reid, Tyler y tú. Le dije.

- bueno los chicos y yo somos Ipswich, Inglaterra, estudiamos en la Academia Spencer, luego nos separamos unos años cuando ingresamos a las universidades Pogue y yo ingresamos Harvard y Reid y Tyler a Yale, luego nos volvimos a reunir ya que somos muy unidos y fundamos nuestra agencia de seguridad y nos establecimos aquí en Estados Unidos, diríamos que somos como hermanos, nuestras familias fueron descendientes de las primeras familias que se establecieron en la Colonia Ipswich en la década de 1600.

- Por eso el nombre de agencia de seguridad "Los hijos de Ipswich"

- Exacto, es una forma de recordar de donde somos.

- Y tus padres?

- Mi padre murió cuando tenía 13 años y mi madre vive todavía en Ipswich, la veo muy poco ya sabes por el trabajo, pero ella viaja para poder verme.

- Y tienes novia?

- Bueno, cuando estudiaba en la Academia habían trasladado a una chica de escuela pública de Boston, porque le habían dado una beca para Spencer, nos hicimos novios y estudiamos juntos en Harvard, pero ella no le gusto Estados Unidos y regreso a Inglaterra así que terminamos.

- Y aun la amas? Le pregunte.

- No, Sarah para mi es solo una amiga, aunque ella dice que todavía me ama y me ha pedido que volvamos. Me dijo.

- Y actualmente tienes novia?

- No… Verás mi trabajo no me lo permite, no sé si me explico, este trabajo absorbe mucho mi tiempo, nunca tengo tiempo libre y cuando lo tengo me dedico a otra cosa.

- Lo siento. Le dije. –De no ser por mí tal vez llevaras otra vida distinta.

- Bella, no es por ti, es mi trabajo, si no trabajara para ti, estaría trabajando para otra persona o acaso se te olvida cuando nos conocimos para quien trabajaba.

- claro que me acuerdo. Le dije sonriendo. – Y que te gusta hacer cuando estas libre? Le pregunte.

- Voy al cine, a la playa, practico uno que otro deporte extremo, me gusta tanto salir a bailar, comer una hamburguesa en el parque. Me contesto.

- Sabes cuando estudiaba en Darthmouth, solía hacer casi las mismas cosas que haces tú, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me comí una hamburguesa al aire libre ni cuando corrí en un parque como antes ni cuándo fue la última vez que salí a bailar, menos ir al cine cuando quiero ver alguna película Emmett la alquila o la baja de internet para mí, no le gusta que este en lugares con multitudes de gente, después de lo que me paso, si quiero una hamburguesa o una pizza siempre pido servicio express, para correr lo hago alrededor de la casa, siempre por miedo de que el aparezca y cumpla su amenaza. Le dije.

- Bella lo siento mucho todo este tiempo nos hemos dedicado a protegerlos a Anthony y especialmente a ti, que nunca se nos ha ocurrido preguntarte cómo te sientes con todo esto.

- Me siento atrapada en una bola de cristal viendo a la gente atreves de ese cristal, hay veces que deseo volver a tener mi vida de antes, pero sé que nunca será así, pero también me siento culpable.

- Culpable porque Bella?

- Me siento culpable, de haber atado a Emmett a mi vida, culpable de que Rosalie se fuera, culpable de que la amistad de Jacob y Emmett se destruyera, culpa de que no puedas viajar a ver a tu madre. Le dije.

- No es tu culpa que yo no viaje a ver a mi madre, yo soy feliz estando a tu lado. Me dijo

- Caleb yooo…Caleb detuvo el carro a la orilla de la carretera me miro a los ojos y tomo una de mis manos.

- Bella, escúchame sé que sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti y también sé que no estas preparada aun para una relación hasta que te enfrentes tu pasado, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti y luchare por ti, sé que aspiro algo que tal vez no podrá ser, pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy para lo que necesites y sé que yo puedo hacerte muy feliz, no solo a ti sino a Anthony. Me dijo.

- Yo no sé qué decirte. Le dije.

- Solo dime una cosa quieres que me aleje de ti, quieres que no luche por ti, por tu amor.

- Caleb, sé que sonara horrible lo que te diré, pero no quiero que lo hagas, sé que no es justo lo que te pido y que es muy egoísta de mi parte, tú te mereces ah alguien mejor no a una mujer que no sabe lo que sucedió con ella, una mujer sin compromisos, una mujer pu… No pude terminar de decir lo que quería ya que Caleb cerró mi boca con un dedo.

- Shhh... No digas nada más, no me importa nada, lo que paso no fue tu culpa, así que no dejare de luchar por ti, hasta que me des una oportunidad.

- Y no quiero que lo hagas. Le dije, sentí mi cara enrojecerse.

- sé que esto te sonara grotesco, pero si nada de esto hubiera pasado yo no te hubiera conocido. Me dijo

- Vaya. Dije. –hasta que hay algo bueno en todo esto verdad. Los dos soltamos una risa.

-Vamos es mejor que lleguemos a casa de tu madre. Me dijo Caleb, camino a hacia casa de mi madre, ella, Phil y mi hijo me estaban esperando.

- Mami, mami, mamita, te extrañado. Me grito mi hijo corriendo a mis brazos.

- Y yo a ti hijo.

- Y mi papa, donde esta?.

- Emmett no pudo venir porque mañana llegan tus abuelos a Forks.

- Bella, bienvenida. Me dijo un Pogue mojado y con espuma por todo el cabello. –Perdón estaba bañando a Edmundo. Dijo

- Tú lo estabas bañando o el perro te estaba bañando a ti. Dijo un Tyler burlándose. – Hola Bella, bienvenida.

-Gracias. Dije.

- Hey Bella, pero mira qué guapa estas. Dijo Reid. – Ya veo porque Caleb suspira tanto por ti. No pude volver a ponerme roja.

- Bueno entremos a la casa. Dijo Phil. Y enseguida todos entramos a la casa a disfrutar un almuerzo en familia como siempre lo hacíamos antes de que yo viajara a Forks.

**Edward POV.**

Después de dos semanas en Phoenix, por fin regresaba a Forks, Carmen y Benjamín estaban ya mejor así que Eleazar volvería a tomar la batuta de la empresa, la verdad que esto de los negocios no es para mí, agradezco a mi padre por todo lo que me dejo, pero mi vida no es estar encerrado entre una oficina, lo mío era más libre, educar me gusta aunque no era realmente la vocación que tenía desde un principio mi meta era convertirme en médico y así trabajar junto al lado de Carlisle, pero desde que paso aquello con mi ex novia deje todo botado y regrese a Forks a dar clases de biología, pero aún tengo la esperanza de algún día terminar mi carrera de medicina.

me encontraba en el aeropuerto en la sala de espera esperando para abordar mi vuelo, saque mí el libro que estaba leyendo era el de una de mis escritoras favoritas, me dio un poco de sed así que me dirigí a la cafetería, iba tan entretenido leyendo que no me percate de una mujer que estaba en el mostrador de la cafetería recogiendo su capuchino ni ella se percató de mí y al girarse choco contra mi pecho, haciendo que su capuchino se destapara le cayera en las manos y el resto cayo en el piso, sin causar ningún daño a nuestras ropas.

–Perdón. Me dijo sacudiéndose las manos ya que habían mojado un poco con el capuchino.

-Permítame. Le dije sacando un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y secándole las manos.

- Gracias. Dijo ella. –Creo que le ensucie su pañuelo.

- No te preocupes no hay nada que no limpie el agua y el jabón, pero estas bien no te quemaste?. Le pregunte.

- No estoy bien, se lo agradezco. Me contesto levantado su mirada y viéndome fijamente a la cara no podía dejarla de ver su rostro tenía unos hermosos ojos de color café chocolate, su cara era redondeada y tierna, en forma de corazón, sus pómulos eran grandes y marcados, su piel pálida y tenía los labios medios gruesos. Su cabello era largo de color café oscuro con reflejos rojos, su aroma era de champú de fresas, olía exquisita, ella era de contextura normal, su mirada era penetrante y seductora que me cautivo, ninguno de los dos decíamos nada estábamos completamente mudos, como pude ella hizo el esfuerzo y hablo – Y tú?, no te abre salpicado.

- No, nada me pasó, creo que tuve buenos reflejos. Le dije . – Discúlpame me distraje leyendo el libro y no te vi. Le dije señalando el libro que traía en mi mano.

- El Huésped, de Stephanie Meyer. Dijo. – es un buen libro yo ya lo leí, es excelente. Me dije, en ese momento su celular sonó. –Disculpa. Me dijo

- Aló… -En la cafetería… -Ok, aquí te espero. Lo más seguro era su novio quien la llamaba, porque una mujer así de hermosa no debe estar sola, me dije, ella colgó la llamada y se volvió hacia mí. –Disculpa es que me están esperando. Me dijo. –Gracias y lamento mucho lo de tu pañuelo. Dijo, entregándomelo.

- No, consérvalo. Le dije. –Bueno me voy mi vuelo está por salir y tu novio te está esperando. Dije, caminando hacia la sala de abordaje, oí que ella dijo algo pero no escuche muy bien. No pude evitar voltear a ver antes de tomar mi vuelo y ahí la vi abrazando a un hombre, no estaba equivocado ella tenía novio. En todo el vuelo no deje de pensar en esa chica, su imagen me venía una y otra vez a la mente "concéntrate Edward porque no te sacas a esa chica de la cabeza" me decía a mí mismo.

3333333333333333333333333333 33333333333

Cuando llegue a casa mis hermanos ya habían llegado, del instituto Alice y Jasper se encontraban en la sala.

- EDWARD! Grito una Alice feliz al verme y saltando del sillón a mis brazos.

- Hola duende. Le dije

- Que bueno que estas aquí te extrañe mucho. Dijo haciendo pucheros, yo la puse en el suelo.

- Yo también te extrañe.

- Hola Edward. Dijo un Jasper, en forma formal, Jasper nunca ha sido a mostrar afecto en público solo con Alice, siempre mantenía su distancia.

- Hola Jazz, todo bien. Le dije.

- Si, hermano como estuvo tu viaje.

- Bueno aburrido ya sabes que lo mío no es estar encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de una oficina, pero ya estoy aquí. –y nuestros padres cuando regresan.

- Mañana. Dijo Alice, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón.

- Y Emmett? Pregunte, en ese momento Emmett bajo hablando por su celular.

- Si lo se… (Emmett al teléfono). – Pero entiende mis padres regresan mañana y tengo dos semanas de no verlos… - Yo sé que tengo tres semanas de no verte, pero prometo viajar el otro fin de semana… - Te llevare al cine, será una noche solo para ti… - te lo prometo, solos tu y yo sin nadie más… - Yo también te quiero… Y así Emmett corto la llamada.

- Edward. Me dijo, abrazándome. –qué alegría verte, hermanito.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, pero suéltame me estas asfixiando. Le dije a diferencia de Jasper Emmett era más afectivo.

- Perdón, hermano se me olvida que no eres muy fuerte. Dijo riéndose de mí.

- Sales de viaje de nuevo. Le dijo Jasper a Emmett.

- No, hasta el otro fin de semana. Le respondió él.

- Si veo que tienes muy abandonada a tu chica. Le respondió Alice tomándose un capuchino, eso hizo que me volviera acordar de la mujer del aeropuerto en Phoenix. Emmett no le contesto nada solo se sentó en un sillón y me miro.

- Te pasa algo Edward? Me pregunto.

- No nada, bueno es solo una tontería.

- Una tontería o una chica. Dijo Emmett.

- Algo así

- Edward, te conozco y conozco esa mirada, quien es la chica. Dijo Alice.

- La conocí en el aeropuerto de Phoenix, tuvimos un accidente en la cafetería ella no vio que estaba detrás de ella y cuando se volteó choco contra mí. Les conté.

- Como se llama?, de donde es? Cuántos años tienes? Cuando la vamos a conocer? Preguntaba Alice, emocionada.

- No sé cómo se llama ni de donde es, le calculo unos 24 a 25 años y no creo que la conozcan. Le conteste tristemente. – Ya que tiene novio, él estaba en el aeropuerto esperándola.

- Edward, lo siento. Dijo Alice desanimada.

- No te preocupes duende, pronto llegara la indicada.

- Hey ya sé porque no hacemos algo hoy en la noche, alquilamos unas películas y hacemos palomitas como cuando éramos pequeños. Dijo Jasper, muy motivado.

- Me gusta la idea. Le conteste. –Lástima que Rose, no esté con nosotros. No sé porque todos volvimos a ver a Emmett, el cual tenía su mirada fija en la pantalla de su celular. –Pasa algo Emmett? Le pregunte.

- Nada, solo pensaba. Me respondió. –Chicos sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar ni ustedes a responderme, pero como esta ella? Dijo.

- Este bien, dentro de unos meses terminara sus cursos de danza y tal vez regrese. Le dijo Jasper. –Aunque estando tú aquí no lo sé.

- Jasper no digas eso. Le dijo Alice enfadada.

- Perdón Emmett, no fue mi intención.

- Tranquilo, en el fondo tienes razón sé que el motivo de que no quiera regresar soy yo. Dijo Emmett triste.

- Emmett, perdón por lo que te voy a decir. Le dije. –Pero de verdad ella. Me refería a la chica con que Rosalie se encontró a Emmett en el departamento esa vez que viajo a buscarlo. –Esa chica valía tanto la pena para ti, para dejarla por Rosalie.

- Edward hermano, todo los días me pregunto lo mismo y sabes que no me arrepiento por haber dejado a Rose, porque aunque ustedes no saben todo la historia de cómo sucedieron las cosas, esa chica me dio la mejor felicidad que nadie me ha dado. Dijo.

- Es por ella que viajas siempre. Le dijo Alice.

- Sí. Respondió

- Aun están juntos? Pregunto Jasper.

- Algo así. Le respondió. – Pero bueno cambiemos de tema, entonces que películas veremos hoy, yo voy para Forks, así que puedo alquilarlas.

- Vas a ver a Bella? Dijo Alice, pero quien es Bella me pregunte. – Porque no la invitas, así Edward la conoce de una vez.

- Ya Bella, es tu amiga la nueva profesora. Dije.

- Si, Edward. Me dijo. – Y no Alice, no voy a ver a Bella y si me hubiera gustado invitarla a que viniera, pero Bella viajo.

- Como que viajo, a dónde? Dijo Alice

- A Phoenix, tenía que ver a su hijo.

- HIJO… Dijimos Alice y yo juntos sorprendidos, solo Jasper no dijo nada lo tomo muy tranquilo, la cara de Emmett fue todo un poema solo se nos quedó viendo sin soltar una palabra.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todas por sus rewiews y sus MP.

A las que viene de Sala Cullen gracias por su apoyo y seguirme hasta aquí.

A las que se toman su tiempo y me dan una critica constructiva se los agradezco ya que soy nueva en esto todas sus criticas y consejos serán recibidas

Muchas gracias.

Besiticos.


	8. Yo y mi bocaza!

**Capítulo 8: Yo y mi bocaza!**

**Emmett POV**

Me levante tarde ya que como los chicos están exámenes no tenían entrenamiento, así que ni Bella ni yo teníamos que ir al instituto, era viernes y Bella había decido viajar a Phoenix a ver a Anthony yo quería viajar con ella, pero por evitar las apariencias ella decidió que no podíamos viajar los dos juntos a ver a nuestro hijo, por un lado tenía razón, pero a mí me desagradaba la idea, pero Bella era una chica muy testaruda y no había ser en el mundo que la lograra convencer de lo contrario todavía recuerdo el pleito que tuvimos el miércoles cuando le dije que viajáramos a Phoenix

**FlashBack**

_-Bella. Le dije, sentándome en un sillón de la sala de la casa de Charlie, mientras ella preparaba la cena, las últimas dos semanas cenaba todos los días con Bella y Charlie, me gustaba pasar con ellos me distraía de pensar en Rosalie, un par de horas, pero cuando llegaba a mi casa y estaba en mi cuarto ella volvía a mi mente._

_- Si, Em. Me respondió desde la cocina._

_- Estaba pensando que podíamos viajar el viernes a ver Anthony, aprovechando los exámenes de los chicos, podemos regresar el lunes llegaríamos a tiempo para las lecciones de después del almuerzo. Le dije._

_- Emmett, sabes que te quiero y te aprecio, pero no creo que sería buena idea que viajáramos juntos eso daría de que hablar. Dijo ella sentándose a un lado mío._

_- Y entonces? Como vamos hacer?_

_- Que te parece si viajo yo este fin de semana y el próximo tú. Me dijo._

_- Pero Bella, Anthony nos estará esperando a los dos._

_- Lo sé, pero debes entender que no podemos dar sospechas._

_- Sabes ya me estoy hartando de esta situación. Le dije tirándose un almohadón sobre la cara. – No crees que es hora que mis hermanos y todo el mundo sepa de la existencia de Anthony, no es justo para él, estar alejado de sus padres y ni para ti ni para mí, estar lejos de él._

_- Emmett, no quiero. Me dijo poniéndose de pie frente a mí. – Sabes el motivo por el que estoy aquí, sabes lo que me dolió dejar a Anthony con mi madre y hasta que no recupere mi memoria nadie sabrá de que Anthony es tu hijo._

_- Perfecto. Le dije molesto. – Nadie puede saber que tengo un hijo, pero tu si, que es eso lo que me tratas de decir, quieres negar mi paternidad._

_- No, Emmett no es eso. Me dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. – Solo que me da miedo de que tus hermanos no lo acepten por ser yo su madre, por ser yo la mujer que le destruyo la felicidad a Rosalie._

_- Bella, perdón no quería hacerte sentir mal. - Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti y para mí, yo también temo la reacción de mis hermanos. Le dije poniéndome de pie y abrazándola._

_- Emmett. Me dijo soltándose de mi abrazo y viéndome a los ojos. – ellos no lo tomaran muy bien verdad._

_- Bueno Bella, Alice creo que si ya me la imagino comprándole ropa de diseñador, Jasper puede que no lo tome muy bien por el vínculo que lo une a Rosalie. En ese momento Bella hizo un mal gesto en su cara. – que pasa Bella? Le pregunte._

_- Nada, es que siento que no le caigo bien a Jasper, es que cuando me ve me da la sensación que sabe nuestro secreto, tú crees que él lo sepa, que Rosalie le haiga contado. Me dijo._

_- No creo, si Jasper supiera ya me hubiera reclamado hace años, él no es el de guardarse su resentimiento. Le dije. _

_- Y Edward cómo crees que lo tomara?_

_- Edward creo que será neutral no estará ni a favor ni en contra de ti ni de mi ni de Rosalie, creo que lo estará más de Anthony. Le dije._

_- Porque lo crees? Pregunto confundida._

_- Veraz conozco a Edward, a pesar de ser un hombre de carácter conservado adora a los niños y sé que estará a favor de Anthony ya que como tú y yo sabemos el único que sale dañado con todo esto es el al no estar junto a nosotros. Bella apoyo su cabeza a mi pecho._

_- Yo nunca he querido que Anthony salga perjudicado de esto. Me dijo. – No sabes cómo deseo que nuestro hijo lleve una vida normal, que crezca como todo niño que crezca como crecimos nosotros, que deje de estar escoltado todo el día._

_- Algún día, pequeña, nuestro hijo tendrá una vida normal, pero mientras él no aparezca él y principalmente tú corren peligro. Le dije abrazándola fuerte, solo la idea de que a mi hijo le pasara algo o a Bella de nuevo me da miedo, no quería perderlos a los dos._

_- ven vamos a cenar. Me dijo, soltándome de mi abrazo nuevamente y tomándome de la mano hacia la mesa de la cocina._

_- mmm esto se ve delicioso. Le dije y es que hay que reconocer que Bella es una gran cocinera, nos sentamos a comer en silencio nadie dijo nada, hasta que ella hablo._

_- dime, porque crees que Rosalie no ha le ha contado a tus hermanos de que tú tienes un hijo ni a tus padres, aunque ellos lo sepan. Me dijo._

_- Creo que porque no quiere que yo ellos me odien, la conozco y sí que ella espera que sea yo la que de ese paso de tener que enfrentarme a ellos y sé que aunque es difícil de creer me ha estado protegiendo todo este tiempo de la reacción de Alice, Jasper y Edward. Dije._

_- Y tú renunciaste a ella por protegerla de una venganza absurda en la que ella no tiene nada que ver. Dijo tristemente. _

_- Exacto. Le respondí y es que solo el hecho de que a Rosalie le pasara lo que a Bella le había pasado por mi culpa me hacía sentir con rabia. – Bueno viajamos el viernes. Le dije, esperando a que me digiera que si esta vez._

_- Em, que te dije, acaso no entendiste que no podemos desaparecer los dos, además tus padres regresan el sábado. Me dijo._

_- Solo quería ver si cambiaste de opinión. Le dije levantándome de la mesa, recogiendo mi plato. – Gracias la cena estuvo deliciosa. _

_- Me alegro que te allá gustado. Me dijo feliz._

**Fin de Flash Back**

Mire mi reloj ya el vuelo de Bella tuvo que ver aterrizado, así que tome mi celular y marque su número tenía que saber cómo había llegado, las últimas semanas pasar con Bella me ayudaba mucho, era increíble cómo cambian los sentimientos después de haberla amado tanto desde que la conocí, ese sentimiento de amor que sentí por ella se convirtió en el tiempo en un amor de hermano protector, debo reconocer que la amo, pero la amo como un hermano y como la madre de mi hijo.

- Aló. Dijo Bella

- Bella, ya llegaste. Le pregunte.

- Si en este momento estoy en la cafetería. Me dije.

- Bueno solo quería saber cómo habías llegado, Caleb está por llegar al aeropuerto, así que no te muevas de ahí, por favor. Le había pedido a Caleb un día antes que fuera por Bella al aeropuerto, estando ella allá Caleb se haría cargo de su seguridad nuevamente y sé que a él no le disgustaba la idea para nada.

- Tranquilo Em, no me moveré de aquí. Me contesto.

- Bella, te extrañare, sé que suena tonto pero estas dos semanas han sido maravillosas contigo, me distraigo mucho y hace que deje de pensar tanto en ella. Le dije.

- Emmett, yo también te extrañare, sabes que te quiero mucha verdad.

-Lo sé, yo también, te dejo dale muchos besos a Anthony de mi parte y dile que lo amo y que estoy orgulloso que sea mi hijo. Es increíble como un hijo cambia a las personas, pero ay que reconocer que mi Tony ase que todo el mundo lo adore.

- Lo hare, cuídate. Me dijo por último y colgué.

Ya era tarde y Jasper y Alice ya habían regresado de dar clases, oí el ruido de un carro en la entrada principal de la casa, me asome por el balcón de mi cuarto y vi que era un taxi, en el cual llegaba Edward.

- Regreso Edward. Dije feliz, termine de revisar algunos documentos de beca de los chicos y chicas del equipo de futbol y básquet, tenía que ver a cuáles de ellos le daríamos la beca del mes que otorgan los Cullen, pensé que dé debería consultar con Bella así que mejor esperaría el lunes a que ella regresara para revisarlo juntos, así que decidí bajar a saludar a Edward, cuando salí de mi habitación mi celular sonó lo tome y mire el numero sabía quién me estaba llamando.

- Aló, habla Emmett el padre más orgulloso del mundo. Le dije bajando a la sala.

- Papito. Dijo mi hijo.

- Hola campeón como estas?

- Feliz porque mi mami está aquí, pero triste porque tu no viniste.

- Si lo sé.

- Yo tenía muchas ganas de verte. Me dijo con una voz triste ya me imaginaba haciendo un puchero muy al estilo Bella.

- Pero entiende mis padres regresan mañana y tengo dos semanas de no verlos. Le dije tratando de hacerle que entendiera.

- Lo se mami, me dijo pero es que tengo muchas semanas sin verte.

- Yo sé que tengo tres semanas de no verte, pero prometo viajar el otro fin de semana.

- Y me llevaras al cine hay una película que quiero ver, pero no quiero que la alquiles quiero que me lleves a verla al cine, quiero pasar la noche con mi papito.

- Te llevare al cine, será una noche solo para ti. Le dije, pude oír un grito de felicidad.

- Hurra saldré solo con mi papito. De pronto su alegría seso. – Papito, podemos ir solos tu y yo, digo sin tío Pogue, me gustaría pasar a solas con contigo yo quiero mucho a mi tío, pero no entiendo porque anda siempre conmigo como cuidándome y yo quisiera pasar un rato a solas contigo. Me dijo

- Te lo prometo, solos tú y yo sin nadie más. Le dije, para Anthony era un chico muy inteligente a pesar de su edad y sé que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que sus tíos no son sus tíos si no guardaespaldas.

- Te quiero papito debo colgar. Me dijo feliz

- Yo también te quiero. Y así Emmett yo colgué la llamada.

- Edward. Dije caminando asía donde él estaba y abrazándolo fuerte. –qué alegría verte, hermanito.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, pero suéltame me estas asfixiando. Me dijo

- Perdón, hermano se me olvida que no eres muy fuerte. Dije riéndose de él.

- Sales de viaje de nuevo?. Me pregunto Jasper.

- No, hasta el otro fin de semana. Le respondió.

- Si veo que tienes muy abandonada a tu chica. Me dijo Alice mientras se tomaba un capuchino, no le conteste nada solo me senté en un sillón y me mire a Edward como pensativo como recordando algo.

- Te pasa algo Edward? Le pregunte.

- No nada, bueno es solo una tontería. Me respondió.

- Una tontería o una chica. Le dije.

- Algo así.

- Edward, te conozco y conozco esa mirada, quien es la chica. Dijo Alice.

- La conocí en el aeropuerto de Phoenix, tuvimos un accidente en la cafetería ella no vio que estaba detrás de ella y cuando se volteó choco contra mí. Le contesto.

- Como se llama?, de donde es? Cuántos años tienes? Cuando la vamos a conocer? Preguntaba Alice, emocionada.

- No sé cómo se llama ni de donde es, le calculo unos 24 a 25 años y no creo que la conozcan. Contesto tristemente. – Ya que tiene novio, él estaba en el aeropuerto esperándola.

- Edward, lo siento. Dijo Alice desanimada.

- No te preocupes duende, pronto llegara la indicada.

- Hey ya sé porque no hacemos algo hoy en la noche, alquilamos unas películas y hacemos palomitas como cuando éramos pequeños. Dijo Jasper, muy motivado.

- Me gusta la idea. Dijo Edward . –Lástima que Rose, no esté con nosotros. En ese momento sentí la mirada de los tres hacia mi yo solo me quede mirando fijamente la pantalla de mi celular. –Pasa algo Emmett? Me pregunto Edward.

- Nada, solo pensaba. Le respondí. –Chicos sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar ni ustedes a responderme, pero como esta ella? Dije, yo nunca preguntaba por ella y sé que ella tampoco lo hace por mí, pero la extraño tanto.

- Esta bien, dentro de unos meses terminara sus cursos de danza y tal vez regrese. Me dijo Jasper. –Aunque estando tú aquí no lo sé.

- Jasper no digas eso. Le dijo Alice enfadada.

- Perdón Emmett, no fue mi intención.

- Tranquilo, en el fondo tienes razón sé que el motivo de que no quiera regresar soy yo. Le dije triste.

- Emmett, perdón por lo que te voy a decir. Hablo Edward. –Pero de verdad ella. Yo sé que Edward se refería a la chica con que Rosalie me encontró en el departamento esa vez que viajo a verme y que era Bella. –Esa chica valía tanto la pena para ti, para dejarla por Rosalie.

- Edward hermano, todo los días me pregunto lo mismo y sabes que no me arrepiento por haber dejado a Rose, porque aunque ustedes no saben todo la historia de cómo sucedieron las cosas, esa chica me dio la mejor felicidad que nadie me ha dado. Dije y era cierto renuncie a Rosalie, pero Bella me dio la mejor felicidad un hijo.

- Es por ella que viajas siempre. Me dijo Alice.

- Sí. Respondí

- Aun están juntos? Pregunto Jasper.

- Algo así. Le respondió, si supieran que es Bella y si les digo de una vez por todas, no Bella me mataría, pensé. – Pero bueno cambiemos de tema, entonces que películas veremos hoy, yo voy para Forks, así que puedo alquilarlas. Dije tratando de cambiar el tema, la verdad tenía que ir a hablar con Charlie sobre cómo iba el caso de investigación de Bella aprovechando que ella no estaba aquí y podíamos hablar cómodamente.

- Vas a ver a Bella? Dijo Alice, pude ver en la cara de Edward duda como queriendo saber quién era la tal Bella. – Porque no la invitas, así Edward la conoce de una vez.

- Ya Bella, es tu amiga la nueva profesora. Dijo él.

- Si, Edward. Le dije. – Y no Alice, no voy a ver a Bella y si me hubiera gustado invitarla a que viniera, pero Bella viajo.

- Como que viajo, a dónde? Dijo Alice

- A Phoenix, tenía que ver a su hijo.

- HIJO… Dijeron Alice y Edward juntos sorprendidos, solo Jasper no dijo nada lo tomo muy tranquilo, mi cara fue todo un poema me quede viéndolos, ahora que así yo y gran bocaza, Bella y yo aún no habíamos decidido que decir sobre Anthony.

- Emmett, Bella tiene un hijo, pero si ella es de mi edad. Dijo Alice. – Es por eso que ella no se gradúo contigo y Jacob.

- Bueno no me gusta hablar de eso sin que ella este presente, creo que es mejor que ella se los cuente, pero si Alice, Bella no se graduó con Jake y conmigo porque estaba embarazada.

- Guao de verdad que tu amiga es muy valiente mira que tener un hijo tan joven y aun cuando estaba a punto de terminar su carrera. Me dijo Edward.

- Si, no sabes lo valiente y fuerte que ha sido. Le dije con orgullo.

- Y porque Bella, no trajo a su hijo y el padre del niño lo ve, aún están juntos ella y el. Empezó Alice a preguntar.

- Alice, mejor espera a que Bella te cuente, no quiero cometer indiscreción alguna sobre la vida personal de mi amiga. Le dije. –Ahora si me permiten tengo que ir a Forks, llaméenme cuando decidan qué película desean ver para alquilarla. Dije saliendo de la casa, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que abriera más mi bocaza, me subí al jeep y conduje directo a la casa del jefe Swan, antes de tocar a su puerta debía contarle a Bella lo sucedió, sé que se enojaría pero ya no vuelta de hoja teníamos que ver que decíamos sobre este asunto. Sin más tiempo que perder tome mi celular y la llame.

- Vamos contesta Bella. Dije.

- Aló. Dijo ella contestando mi llamada.

-Peque, me vas a matar con lo que te voy a decir. Le dije nervioso.

- Emmett, que paso me estas asustando.

- Abrí me bocaza de más y se me escapo decirle a mis hermanos que tienes un hijo.

- EMMETT, que tu hiciste que…


	9. La Tormenta Parte I

**Capítulo 9: La Tormenta I Parte **

**Bella POV**

Regrese a Forks temprano, así que me dio tiempo de tomar un baño y alistarme antes de irme para el instituto, ver y estar con mi hijo me hizo bueno, pero sin duda la despedida fue dura, Anthony cada vez es mas inteligente y se esta dando cuenta de las cosas, Caleb tiene razón debíamos hablar con él antes que descubra la verdad solo, pero como explicarle a un niño de cinco años que desde que nació tiene guarda espaldas, que su vida corre peligro al igual que la mía solo porque su madre cometió la tontería de terminar con su padre por involucrarse con un hombre ruin y perverso lleno de odio hacia Emmett, cosa que siempre nos preguntamos porque él le tenia tanto odio, eso es algo que creo que nunca averiguaremos.

Termine de vestirme tome mi maletín y un abrigo ya que estaba lloviendo mucho hoy y hacia mucho frio también tome unos obsequios que Anthony les había mandado a su padre y a su abuelo el policía, como le decía a Charlie y baje a la sala.

- Ya estoy lista. Le dije a mi padre que leía el periódico era su día libre hacia que estaría todo el día en la casa.

- De verdad no lo vas a llamar y le vas a decir que ya llegaste, él hubiera pasado por ti. Me dijo.

- No, papá.

- No me digas que estas brava aun por que se salió decirle sus hermanos de Anthony, si hubieras visto la cara que tenia cuando abrí la puerta y lo vi hablando contigo por teléfono estaba todo afligido hija.

- Papá, yo no estoy brava con Emmett, sé que cometió una indiscreción, yo no pensaba ocultar a mi hijo, nunca lo e negado y no lo hare. Le dije.

- Y entonces porque no quieres llamarlo para que pase por ti?

- Quiero dejar de depender tanto de él, quiero que rehaga su vida, pero sé que no lo hará si sigue tan pendiente de mí. Le dije a mi padre.

- Princesa. Me dijo el. – sabes que él te adora desde que te conoció, ustedes tienen un vinculo muy especial que los une. Dijo mi padre levantándose del sillón. –Princesa fuiste novia de Emmett por un semestre en la universidad, luego terminaron, paso todo aquello, quedaste embarazada y luego fuiste su esposa, eres la madre de su hijo, ahora eres su ex esposa y su mejor amiga y a pesar de eso el sigue ahí contigo como un…

- Un pedestal, mi pedestal. Termine diciendo.

- Exacto y hagas lo que hagas y digas lo que digas el siempre estará ahí para ti y tu para el porque ni el uno ni el otro pueden estar separados son como imanes, siempre atrayéndose.

- Lo se y eso complica todo. Le dije.

- Bueno vamos te iré a dejar al instituto. Me dijo.

- Espera, se me olvidaba darte esto. Le dije dándole un sobre grande de color amarillo. – es un regalo de tu nieto.

- Un regalo para mí. Dijo feliz tomando el sobre y abriéndolo. –que es? Me pregunto.

- Bueno en el preescolar celebraron el día de las profesiones de la familia y tenían que ir vestido como la profesión de un miembro de nuestra familia y Anthony no sabia a quien escoger, entonces entre Tyler y Pogue le confeccionaron un traje algo creativo. Le dije.

- Ya veo. Dijo mi padre sacando una foto de mi hijo en marcada. – de verdad que esos chicos son talentosos, mira que guapo se ve mi nieto se parece a su abuelo. Dijo fanfarroneando, Anthony esta de pie junto a su cama venían dos fotos una de frente y otra de espalda, el vestía con traje con cuatro estilos diferentes de ropa con sus accesorios, una mitad al frente era una gabacha de doctor, esto por Carlisle y la otra de policía por mi padre, la parte de la espalda era igual a la del frente solo que una mitad era el uniforme de Phil de beisbol y la otra mitad del uniforme de Emmett como profesor.

- Carlisle dice lo mismo. Le dije, riéndome, sabía muy bien la rivalidad que tenía Carlisle y mi padre por ver quien era el mejor abuelo.

- Eso cree él. Dijo caminado hacia la chimenea y poniendo la foto sobre ella. – aquí se ve bien y me gusta y esos dos de quienes son. Me pregunto viendo dos sobre más sobre mi mano.

- Uno es de Emmett y el otro de Carlisle. Le conteste

- Volviendo al tema de Emmett. Me dijo

- Esta bien, tu ganas. Le dije, sacando mi celular. –Lo llamare, feliz.

- Si. Me dijo sonriendo.

- Pero aun así me llevaras al instituto. Le dije caminando hacia la cocina para hablar con Emmett.

- Aquí te espero, princesa tengo todo el día. Dijo sarcásticamente, yo tome mi celular y marque el número de Emmett.

- Bella, pequeña. Dijo el al otro lado del teléfono feliz. No podía dejar de sentirme emocionada al oír su voz, de verdad no podía estar lejos de él.

-Emmett, perdóname no quise ser tan dura contigo el viernes. Le dije –sé que no debí reaccionar así.

- Lo se pequeña, pero creo que eso lo tenemos que hablar después tu y yo solos. Me dijo algo cortante.

- No estas solo, verdad? Le pregunte.

- Exacto, estoy con mis hermanos almorzando en la cafetería del instituto. Me contesto.

- Mmmmm ya tienes razón eso lo hablamos después, voy para ya. Le dije.

- Ya estas aquí, en Forks.

- Sí, llegue hace unas horas, ya me bañe y me cambie de ropa.

- Ok, dame 15 minutos e iré por ti. Me dijo.

- No es necesario Emmett, mi padre me ira a dejar.

- Bueno, dile al jefe Swan que maneje con cuidado esta lloviendo muy fuerte y ay mucha neblina.

- Esta bien dame 15 minutos y estaré contigo. Le dije colgando el celular. – Vamos papa. Le dije a mi padre tomando una sombrilla y los regalos de mi hijo para su padre y su abuelo Carlisle.

- Lo que digas princesa. Dijo este levándose del sillón y caminado hacia a la puerta principal, este la abrió. – Guao parece que el cielo se va caer empedazos. Dijo mi padre al ver el aguacero que estaba cayendo. Salimos con cuidado de la casa, mi padre condujo lo mas cuidadoso que pudo, ya que la neblina y el la lluvia era muy intensa, cuando llegamos al instituto mi padre me dejo lo mas cerca de la puerta de este para que no me mojara mucho. –Princesa me imagino que Emmett, te llevara a casa después del instituto o me equivoco.

- Papá, sabes que eso no debes ni preguntarlo. Le dije mirándolo y soltando una sonrisa, él también me contesto con otra.

- Bueno dile que tenga cuidado al regresar esta tormenta parece que va durar mucho.

- Lo hare tu también ten cuidado cuando regreses a casa. Le dije dándole un abrazo.- Te quiero mucho papá.

- Yo también, pero creo que pasare a la jefatura de policía a ver si no hay ninguna emergencia, usualmente con este tipo de tormentas los ríos se desbordan. Me dijo viendo por el parabrisas de la patrulla hacia al cielo.

- De todos modos ten cuidado. Le dije.

- Lo tendré. Me dijo, me volví a despedir de él y abrir la puerta de la patrulla, pero en ese momento mi padre me llamo. – Princesa, toma esto. Me dijo dándome una linterna. –Aquí es común que algún árbol caiga sobre el tendido el eléctrico y deje a medio o completamente Forks sin luz por horas o días.

- Esta bien. Le dije, tomando la linterna y echándola en mi bolso. – te veo en la cena. Dije saliendo de la patrulla cuando iba abrir mi sombrilla, sentí unos enormes brazos rodeándome con un gran paraguas.

-Pensé que nunca ibas a salir de la patrulla. Me dijo un Emmett, titiritando de frio.

- Emmett lo abrace. Lo más que pude para darle mi calor. – Estas mojado cuanto hace que estas aquí afuera. Le dije, mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada del instituto.

- Desde que colgaste la llamada. Me contesto.

- Dios Emmett, eres un tonto, no podías esperarme en la cafetería.

- Es que esta lloviendo mucho y con lo patosa que eres cuando caminas, me daba miedo que te pasara algo cuando salieras de la patrulla de tu padre al instituto.

- Emmett, no te burles de mí. Le dije cuando entramos al instituto.

- No me burlo, de verdad peque no entiendo porque eres tan patosa cuando caminas y en cambio cuando corres o practicas un deporte nunca te caes.

- Muy gracioso, bueno es mejor que vayas a cambiarte esa ropa mojada. Le dije, Emmett al igual que yo acostumbrábamos tener otra conjunto deportivo en nuestros casilleros en el gimnasio. – Mientras yo voy por un chocolate caliente a la cafetería para los dos.

- Esta bien, peque.

Me dirigí a la cafetería, cuando entre habían un poco de alumnos y la mayoría de los profesores, logre divisar a Alice con un hombre en el mostrador de la cafetería, pero no lo reconocí ya que estaba de espalda y luego vi a Jasper sentado en nuestra mesa usual, me dirigí hacia donde estaba para saludarlo, pero en el momento que pase por la mesa donde se encontraba la secretaria del director la tal Jessica Stanley, el profesor de física matemática Mike Newton y el de química James Nómada, este ultimo sujeto mi mano.

- Hola guapa. Me dijo. Veo que regresaste de tu fin de semana y no saludas.

- Hola. Le dije bruscamente soltándome de su agarre.

- Oye, estaba pensando si no te gustaría salir conmigo el viernes después de las clases. Me dijo cerrándome un ojo.

- No puedo, lo siento ya tengo planes. No le estaba mintiendo, pero había quedado de salir con Jake ese día, pero aun así no quería salir con el.

- Acaso tienes novio, no me digas que por eso viajaste este fin de semana. Dijo levándose de la silla y tomando un mechón de mi cabello y jugando con el.

- No, no tengo novio, solo que voy a salir con amigo que hace años no veo. Le conteste, alejándome de él. – Si me permites necesito hablar con Alice. Le dije dándole la espalda, pero el me tomo del brazo.

-Bueno si no tienes novio y el viernes solo vas a salir con un viejo amigo, porque no salimos el sábado. Me dijo apretándome duro el brazo, eso me hizo recordarme de aquel hombre quien me causo tanto daño. - Vamos que dices. Me dijo amenazadoramente.

- Podrías soltarme me estas lastimando.

- No hasta que me digas que si. Me dijo apretándome más duro.

- Solo di que si y te suelto. En ese momento solo pude ver un cabello rubio parado a mi lado y quitándole la mano que tenia James sujetándome.

- Me parece que Isabella, te dijo que la soltaras porque las estas lastimando. Dijo una voz con acento sureño.

- Vamos Whitlock, esto no es asunto tuyo. Le dijo James, algo molesto a Jasper, yo esta atónita, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo Jasper me estaba defendiendo de James, él que siempre se ha mantenido distante y frio conmigo.

- Es asunto mio, porque ella es mi amiga y la mejor amiga de Emmett y créeme que ha mi hermano no le agradara mucho si viene y te ve molestándola. Le dijo Jasper. Estaba cada vez mas sorprendida Jasper, le dijo a James que yo era su amiga. – Vamos Isabella. Me dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome a hacia la mesa donde él estaba sentado.

- Esto no se quedara así Whitlock. Dijo James cuando nos alejamos de él.

- Estas bien? Me pregunto Jasper cuando llegamos a la mesa.

- Si gracias. Le respondí un poco nerviosa, el jalo una silla para que me sentara.

- Bella!. Me dijo Alice, abrazándome. – Cuando regresaste? Me pregunto sentándose y poniendo tres vasos de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa. Jasper me volvió a ver y se sentó tomando uno vaso.

- Regrese hoy. Le conteste, frotándome la mano donde James me había sujetado, me dolía un poco.

- Jasper, ese no es tu chocolate, ese es un capuchino y es de Edward. Le dijo y luego se volvió hacia mí. -Bella, estas bien te veo un poco pálida? Me pregunto.

- Si, solo fue el susto. Le respondí.

- Cual susto, que te paso, no entiendo? Pregunto Alice desconcertada.

- Buuueeenoo eeesss quuue…. En ese momento Jasper respondió por mí.

- El imbécil de James, estaba molestado a Isabella, le estaba pidiendo que saliera, bueno pedir no era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo le estaba exigiendo que saliera con él, ya sabes como es. Le dijo Jasper a Alice. – Y bueno tuve que ir a ponerlo en su sitio.

- Bella, debes tener cuidado con James, es algo violento, morboso y hostigoso con las profesoras, trata de evitarlo, así que mejor evítalo todo lo que puedas. Me dijo Alice. – Iré por un vaso de agua para ti, quieres algo más.

- Me puedes pedir dos chocolates calientes para llevar, es para Emmett y para mi es que el pobre se mojo todo pasándome del estacionamiento al parqueo y tubo que ir al gimnasio a cambiarse de ropa. Le dije dándole dinero.

- Deja lo así, yo los pago. Dijo Alice caminando hacia al mostrador de la cafetería.

- Gracias. Le dije mientras seguía frotándome el brazo.

- Te duele? Pregunto Jasper.

- Un poco. Le conteste.

- Puedo. Dijo, tomándome el brazo donde James me había sujetado, yo asentí con la cabeza, Jasper levando mi abrigo hasta el codo. – Es una animal. Dijo, al ver las marcas de los dedos de James en mi brazo. – No puedo creer que existan tipos de hombres así y lo peor que haiga mujeres que permiten que sus novios o esposos las agredan no le dan importancia a lo que les esta pasando. Dijo molesto.

– Haz oído la canción de Porta, La Bella y la Bestia. Le dije

- Claro, es muy buena canción. Me dijo

- Si hay una parte de la canción que dice "_**No quieres darle importancia porque no quieres perderlo pero sientes impotencia y a la vez pánico y miedo" **_– Emmett me dedico esa canción, al parecer soy un imán para atraer a ese tipo de hombres de lo que tu hablas. Le dije, él me volvió a ver y solo enarco una ceja, en señal de que no entendía lo que le decía.

- No entiendes lo que dije verdad. Le dije.

- La verdad no, Isabella.

- Por favor dime Bella. Le dije. – Veraz cuando estudiaba en el la universidad el segundo semestre conocí a un chico muy lindo y maravilloso, bueno eso creí yo en ese momento, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario, al año de ser novios cambio completamente se volvió celoso y muy violento todo lo que hacia, como me vestía, con quien hablaba y mis amigos le molestaba y terminaba golpeándome.

- Bella, yo no sabía eso. Me dijo algo intrigado. –Lo siento mucho. Dijo esta vez tomándome la mano. –Como lograste alejarte de él.

- Emmett y Jacob. Lo hicieron. – Principalmente Emmett. Le dije.

- Pensé que Jacob y Emmett eran enemigos. Me dijo.

- Bueno ellos eran muy buenos amigos, pero la amistad de ellos se destruyo por culpa de mi ex novio. Le dije triste.

- Y tu ex novio no te molesto mas después que lo dejaste?

- Claro, nunca me perdono que lo haiga dejado y un día llego a mi departamento y él…

- Tranquila Bella, no sigas si no quieres sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti.

- No, déjame continuar. La verdad es que no sabia porque le estaba contando esto al él, si él siempre me miraba con desprecio, pero hoy era distinto me miraba con admiración y diría que con compasión. – el llego a mi departamento y aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta, entro discutimos le pedí que se fuera el no hiso caso y me golpeo tan fuerte que me dejo en estado de coma dos meses, si no hubiera sido por Emmett y tus padres que me encontraron en el departamento yo hubiera muerto desangrada. Le dije.

- Por Dios, yo no sabía eso. Dijo.

- Nadie lo sabe, Emmett, Jacob, mis padres y los tuyos y ahora tu. Le dije

- Y yo no le dire a nadie, no te preocupes. Me dijo.

- Gracias Jasper.

- Y cuanto hace paso eso?

- Cinco años, me faltaban tres meses para acabar la universidad. Jasper se quedo como estático no decía ni una sola palabra. – te puedo pedir otro favor. Le dije, pero al ver que no me hacia caso lo sacudí un poco, al parecer funciono porque reacciono.

- Me decías algo?

- Si que si te puedo pedir un favor, me gustaría que Alice y tu no le comentaran nada a Emmett, de lo que sucedió con James, ya sabes como es él y no quiero que tenga problema por mi culpa.

- No te preocupes, no le diremos nada. Me dijo. – conozco lo explosivo que es Emmett y seria capaz de mandar a James al hospital por un año.

- Gracias. Le dije en eso Alice llego con un vaso de agua y los vasos de chocolate, me tome el vaso de agua y me dirigí al gimnasio, no sin darle nuevamente las gracias a Jasper.

- Peque, porque tardaste tanto?. Me dijo Emmett que ya estaba seco.

- Me quede hablando con Jasper y Alice, toma. Le dije extendiéndole el vaso de chocolate.

- Ven vamos a mi aula. Me dijo, tomándome de la mano, llegamos al aula y nos sentamos en un sillón que Emmett tenia a un lado de su escritorio. – A ver como esta mi hijo.

- Bien te extraña mucho. Le dije. – Te envía esto. Dije entregándole el sobre.

- Yo también lo extraño tanto, pero veamos que me envió. Dijo sacando la foto enmarcada igual a la de Charlie. – pude ver como una lagrima caía por una de sus mejillas, gracias Bella.

- Porque Emmett.

- Por darme este hijo tan maravilloso, por permitirme ser parte de el desde que estaba aquí. Dijo poniendo una mano en mi vientre. – Por aceptarme como su padre.

- Emmett, eres su padre siempre lo has sido yo no tengo ninguna duda de eso.

- Pero te has puesto a pensar en el futuro, cuando el este grande y pregunte, lo has hecho.

- No hay día en el mundo que no piense en eso, pero ese día el sabrá que su padre estuvo conmigo desde que supo que estaba embarazada y no me dejo sola ningún momento y estará orgulloso de ti.

- y de ti. Me dijo, Emmett volvió a guardar la foto en el sobre. - la pondré en mi cuarto a la par de mi cama así la veré todos los días cuando me levante.

- has pensado que dirán tus hermanos si ven la foto.

- bueno este fin de semana estuve pensando en que inventarles y junto con Carlisle y Esme ideamos algo.

- Así algo como. Pregunte

- Escucha, le diremos que te embarazaste el último semestre de la universidad, cosa que no es mentira.

- Aja y si preguntan por el papá de Anthony, que les digo.

- hay dos opciones, la primera le decimos que el ve Anthony y te ayuda en su crianza que se llevan muy bien y la segunda opción le dices que soy su padre que Anthony es mi hijo, que estuvimos casados y nos odiaran . Me dijo burlándose. –cual escoges.

- Creo que la opción numero uno. Le dije.

- Lo sabía peque, pero dime como te fue a ti, no tienes nada que contarme.

- Algo como que? Dije levándome del sillón y votando el vaso en que estaba tomando chocolate al basurero.

- Caleb?

- Hablaste con el?

- Bueno, un poquito.

- Ya. Le dije sentándome de nuevo. –Caleb se declaro y como tu debes saber porque él te conto le pedí tiempo.

- Que bueno, peque. Pero algo en ese momento paso que Emmett se puso serio. –Bella te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro, Emmett, que es?

- Sientes algo por Caleb?

- Me siento segura cerca de él, me da confianza, paz y tranquila creo que no me costaría enamorarme de él, además sabe mi pasado y esta dispuesto aceptarme con el. Le dije.

- Y se te enamoraras de él o de otro hombre, alejarías Anthony de mi. Eso era lo que lo tenía preocupado, que yo me enamorara de Caleb o de otro y desapareciera con Anthony de su vida.

- Mírame. Le dije. –nadie ni nada hará que yo te niegue el derecho de estar con nuestro hijo, te lo prometo solo la muerte lo hará oíste. El solo respondió un si con su cabeza para luego abrazarme.

- Me da tanto miedo perderlos los quiero tanto a los dos. Me dijo.

- Y nosotros a ti, no lo olvides. En eso sonó la sirena de entrada a clases, nos soltamos del abrazo y nos pusimos de pie. – bueno profesor McCarty hora de entrenar a nuestros equipos. Le dije los dos salimos del aula al gimnasio a esperar a los chicos.

Estaba en el gimnasio entrenando con las chicas, Emmett se encontraba al otro lado también del gimnasio con los chicos, ya que la tormenta había empeoradado, todo estaba completamente nublado y oscuro y hacia mucho viento las gotas de lluvia parecían piedras como sonaban al caer. En ese momento los parlantes del gimnasio se encendieron y el director hablo.

"_Se les comunica a todo el estudiantado y al profesorado así como al personal administrativo, que las clases son suspendidas"_ en eso los chicos, silbaban y gritaban de la alegría.

"_Le ruego a todos los profesores que por favor lleven en forma ordenada a todos los estudiantes a sus respectivos buses, en calma"_. Emmett y yo ya estábamos reunidos con nuestros grupos todos juntos.

- Vamos a ver chicos. Dijo Emmett. – en orden me hacen dos filas los hombres a este lado y las mujeres al otro. Los chicos los obedecieron.

- Recogieron todas sus cosas. Le pregunte.

- Síííí. Dijeron todos.

- Bueno entonces sigan a la profesora Swan, mientras yo iré atrás. Dijo Emmett, Emmett no había terminado decir eso cuando la luz se fue, quedando todo completamente oscuro y empezaron los gritos de todos los chicos. – Haber mantengamos la calma, las luces de emergencia se encenderán en un minuto. Les dijo Emmett, en ese momento las luces de emergencia se encendieron. – Ahora si chicos caminen rápido porque las luces se apagaran en 15 minutos.

- Emmett. Le dije. Voy a mi aula en mi bolso tengo una linterna que me dio mi padre.

- Ok, pero apúrate yo guiare a los chicos al estacionamiento. Me dijo.

- Esta bien. Dije caminando rápido a mi aula, cuando llegue al aula no me encontraba el bolso, "_donde diablo lo deje",_ en ese momento me acorde que lo había dejado en los vestidores de las chicas, me dirigí hacia ahí corriendo, pero cuando llegue las luces de emergencia se apagaron quedando todo completamente oscuro, llegue como pude a mi casillero lo abrí y saque la linterna. –Por fin. Dije, encendiendo la linterna en eso una rama de un árbol de los que estaba detrás del vestidor de chicas atravesó el ventanal de vidrio haciendo que del susto me resbalara y me cayera sentada al piso, pero eso no fue todo la rama entro con tanta fuerza golpeando los casilleros que estaban enfrente mio, por atrás haciendo que estos cayeran sobre una de mis piernas quedando prensada. –Maldición. Dije, trate de levantar un poco los casilleros pero era imposible eran demasiado pesado, trate de alcanzar mi bolso para sacar mi celular pero había quedado muy lejos y no podía alcanzarlo, el viento soplaba muy fuerte y la lluvia entraba por la pared rota, tenia frio, pero sabia que Emmett pronto vendriá por mi eso me tranquilizaba, no se cuanto minutos pasaron, pero parecían horas, me estaba impacientando al ver que Emmett no venia a buscarme, en ese momento oí la voz dos personas que me llamaba, reconocí la primera voz era de acento sureño, pero la otra voz me parecía que ya la había oído antes, pero no la reconocía.

- BEEEELLAAAA. Me llamaba Jasper.

- PROOOOFEEEESORAAAA SWAAAAN. Gritaba la otra voz. DONDE ESTAAAA?

- JASPEEEER, POR AQUÍ. Le grite, en eso Jasper dentro al vestidor con una linterna alumbrando hacia mí.

- Por todo los santos. Dijo Jasper. – Estas bien? Me pregunto.

- Si, solo que mi pie esta presado y no puedo moverme. Le dije, el alumbro con la linterna hacia donde esta mi pie.

- Ok, mírame. Me dijo sostén la linterna y alúmbrame tratare de levantar los casilleros, a la cuenta de tres tu sacas tu pie, entendiste.

- Si. Le dije.

- Bueno aquí vamos, uno, dos y tres. Jasper levanto el casillero pero yo no podía moverme estaba entumida por el frio ya que me encontraba mojada por la lluvia que entraba por el ventanal roto y sentía que el sueño me estaba ganando.

- No puedo moverme Jasper, tengo frio y no siento mi cuerpo y tengo mucho sueño.

- Ok, tu no te preocupes, Bella háblame y no te duermas. Me dijo acercándose a mi yo solo vía borroso y vía los ojos de Jasper esos ojos que me hacían recordarlo de algún lado. – Bella despierta vamos, no te duermas.

- Aquíííí estoyyyyy. Le dije titiritando de frio.

- necesitamos que alguien nos ayude. Me dijo para luego llamar alguien. –EDWARD, LA ENCONTRE ESTA EN LOS VESTIDORES, PERO NECESITO DE TU AYUDA. Grito Jasper. Así que la otra voz que oí era la de Edward.

- Que pasa Jasper. Dijo Edward.

- Esa voz. Dije. - Te conozco. Pero no aguante mas caí en un sueño profundo, en mi sueño vi que estaba en un prado lleno de flores silvestres mi favoritas y de pronto un viento frio soplo haciendo que mi acuclillara por el frio, pero alguien me cubría con un abrigo y luego me levantaba en sus brazos, yo pegaba mi cabeza a su pecho, su olor era maravilloso, su temperatura corporal me daba calor ya no sentía frio, despegue mi cabeza de su pecho lentamente y abrí los ojos despacio, quería ver el rostro de la persona que me llevaba en brazos.


	10. La Tormenta II Parte

**Capítulo 10: La Tormenta II Parte **

**Edward POV**

Estábamos a la hora de almuerzo en la cafetería del instituto, Alice y Jasper compartían un pedazo de pastel, yo tenia la mirada perdida por las ventanas de la cafetería estaba lloviendo mucho la tormenta era demasiado fuerte al paso que iba el director tendría que suspender las clases, pero eso no era lo que me tenia distraído lo que me tenia así era que no podía dejar de pensar en la chica del aeropuerto, no entiendo como esa chica no me sale de la cabeza, reaccione cuando oí que Alice regañaba a Emmett, el cual no había probado ni un solo bocado de su comida el solo jugaba con ella.

- Emmett, que te pasa. Le dijo Alice. –Acaso estas enfermo, desde el viernes no pruebas bocado alguno y tu no eres así.

- No estoy bien. Dijo el. –solo que todo esto del campeonato de futbol me tiene pensando.

- Acaso hay algún problema, con eso. Le pregunto Jasper.

- Es que acabo de hablar con el director y no hay fondos necesarios para que los dos equipos vayan al campeonato, así que el decidió que solo irán los chicos del equipo de futbol.

- Y que pasara con las chicas del equipo de básquetbol. Le dije.

- Nada seguirán con su entrenamiento normal y tal vez el otro año puedan asistir. Dijo cabizbajo.

- No es justo, ellas son muy buenas son mejores que tu equipo de futbol. Dijo Alice molesta. – por que no las envían a ellas al campeonato y dejan a los chicos para el próximo año.

- Yo se lo dije al director, pero no quiso.

- Sabes lo que es el señor director es un machista, eso es lo que es. Dijo Alice furiosa. – Y Bella ya lo sabe.

- No, no he hablado con ella desde el viernes, quedo de llegar hoy, pero no me aviso nada. Dijo aun más triste.

- No te preocupes por lo que me has dicho de tu amiga, ella entenderá. Le dije, en ese momento el celular de Emmett empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa, lo tomo y al ver el número su rostro cambio completamente.

- Bella, pequeña. Dijo el feliz. - Lo se pequeña, pero creo que eso lo tenemos que hablar después tu y yo solos… Le dijo algo cortante, al parecer su amiga ya se había enterado de lo del presupuesto. - Exacto, estoy con mis hermanos almorzando en la cafetería del instituto. … - Ya estas aquí, en Forks…- Ok, dame 15 minutos e iré por ti… Dijo Emmett levándose de la silla. - Bueno, dile al jefe Swan que maneje con cuidado esta lloviendo muy fuerte y ay mucha neblina… y Emmett cortó la llamada.

- Un momento. Dije. – Que tiene que ver el jefe Swan con tu amiga.

- No sabes. Dijo Jasper. – Isabella es hija del jefe Swan.

- No sabía que el jefe Swan tuviera una hija. Dije. - que pequeño es el mundo y tu la conociste en la universidad. Le dije a Emmett.

- Si, para mi fue también una sorpresa cuando, Bella me conto que su padre vivía en Forks y que era el jefe de policía, pero bueno iré a esperarla en la entrada del instituto esta lloviendo mucho. Dijo Emmett saliendo de la cafetería.

- Oigan, soy yo o su estado de animo cambio. Le dije Alice y a Jasper.

- Desde que Bella, esta aquí Emmett se ve mas feliz. Dijo Jasper.

- Creen que este enamorada de ella. Dije.

- Bella, es una mujer muy linda, muy sencilla y humilde, no es el tipo de mujer que le gusta a Emmett. Dijo Alice. – Ella, es mas tu tipo. Murmuro mirándome a los ojos.

- Alice. Le dije. – No empieces a hacerte ideas tontas en la cabeza, ni siquiera la conozco.

- No me estoy haciendo ideas en la cabeza, solo que Bella es mas sincera y humilde que algunas chicas que yo conozco, no como unas que conozco que estan de espalda tuyo y esta solo verte y pareciera que te desnuda con la vista. Yo volví a ver disimuladamente hacia donde Alice dijo y vi a Jessica Stanley sentada a dos mesas detrás de la nuestra almorzando con el Mike Newton y James Nómada, estos dos no los soportaba, pero como me gustaría que Jessica se fijara en uno de esos y me dejara en paz.

- Voy por un chocolate caliente. Dijo Alice.

- Te acompaño. Le dije.

- Te traigo un a ti también amor. Le dijo Alice a Jasper.

- Claro bebé. Le dijo él, Alice y yo caminamos al mostrador de la cafetería.

- Dos chocolates calientes. Pidió Alice. – Y tú quieres uno. Me pregunto.

- No un capuchino, para mí. Alice me volvió a ver y frunció el ceño.- ¿Que? Le dije

- A ti nunca te ha gustado la cafeína. Me dijo, ella sabia que yo no tomaba ningún tipo de cafeína, pero desde que conocí a esa chica en el aeropuerto, el olor de la cafeína hacia que me acordara de ella especialmente de su aroma. En eso mi celular sonó mire el identificador, era Carlisle.

- Puedes llevarme mi capuchino a la mesa. Le dije Alice. – mientras contesto esta llamada.

- Si claro. Me dijo. Yo salí de la cafetería, para hablar mas tranquilo con Carlisle, para que el me llamara al trabajo debe ser algo muy importante.

- Carlisle, que pasa. Le dije de una vez.

- Edward, están bien?

- Si, porque?

- Es que esta tormenta ya acusado muchos accidentes me han llamado del hospital de Forks hay muchos heridos por accidentes y Esme esta preocupados por ustedes ya sabes que todas estas cosas hace que reviva aquel fatal accidente. Pobre Esme siempre que hacia una tormenta la hacia recordar el fatal accidente donde murieron nuestros padres bilógicos y como no si solo nosotros cuatro no perdimos a nuestros padres, ella y Carlisle perdieron a su único hijo ese día también.

- Dile que no se preocupe que estamos bien, tienes que ir al hospital, si es así yo pido permiso y me voy para que Esme no quede sola.

- No hijo, el doctor Giraldo dice que no es necesario que vaya, que las heridas son superficiales así que quedo de avisarme si me necesitaban.

- Bueno dile a Esme que estamos bien que apenas salgan las clases, nos iremos para la casa.

- Esta bien hijo, cuídense y los queremos mucho.

- Y nosotros a ustedes. Colgué la llamada y regrese a la cafetería.

- ¿Quien te llamo?. Dijo Jasper.

- Carlisle. Le respondí. – Esme esta preocupada por nosotros ya sabes por la tormenta.

- Siempre es lo mismo cuando hace tormenta con ella. Dijo Jasper, Alice lo volvió a ver y tomo su mano yo tome mi capuchino, creo que esto de recordar a la chica con el olor de la cafeína funcionaba porque podía sentir el aroma que sentí ese día en el aeropuerto, o me estaba volviendo loco. En ese momento sonó la sirena, para volver a clases, 5 horas mas de clase dije para mi mismo.

Estaba terminando de entregar los exámenes a mis alumnos que le había realizado Seth en mi lugar, mientras estuve asunte, hay que reconocer que Seth es muy buen profesor algo estricto en el aula, pero muy diferente fuera de ella. Termine de entregar el último examen.

- Buenos chicos, a partir de lo que veremos hoy entrara en el próximo examen. Les dije en ese momento los parlantes de mi aula se encendieron al igual que el de los pasillos y el director hablo.

"_Se les comunica a todo el estudiantado y al profesorado así como al personal administrativo, que las clases son suspendidas"_ en eso los chicos, gritaban de la alegría.

"_Le ruego a todos los profesores que por favor lleven en forma ordenada a todos los estudiantes a sus respectivos buses, en calma_

- A ver chicos. Dije . – en orden recojan sus cosas y hacen una fila fuera del aula y me siguen despacio hacia sus respectivos buses. Los chicos acataron mis ordenes cuando llegue al estacionamiento Alice ya estaba ahí junto con Jasper. – ¿Que paso? Pregunte.

- Al parecer muchos arboles se han caído y no hay paso por las carreteras y algunos ríos sean desbordado. Dijo Jasper. En eso se fue la luz y los gritos empezaron, la niebla no permitía ver nada ni la lluvia estaba completamente oscuro. Pero las luces de emergencia se encendieron.

- ¿Y Emmett? Pregunte.

- No ha salió aun. Dijo Alice. – Ni Bella tampoco.

- Iré a ver que sucede. Dije.

- Tome esto profesor. Dijo el directo entregándome una linterna. – la luces solo duraran 15 minutos prendidas luego se apagara.

- Esta bien, gracia. Le dije al director. – no se muevan de aquí por ningún motivo. Le dije a mis hermanos iré ver que pasa con Emmett y la profesora Swan.

- Espera yo iré contigo. Dijo Jasper tomando dos linternas más. – Quédate aquí. Le dijo a Alice entregándole una linterna ayuda al director a que todos tomen sus respectivos autobuses, ella asintió con la cabeza. Jasper y yo ingresamos al instituto de nuevo cuando íbamos por el segundo pabellón Emmett, venia con los estudiantes. En ese momento las luces de emergencia se apagaron y los chicos espesaron a gritar Jasper y yo encendimos las linternas.

- Están todos bien. Les pregunto Emmett.

- Si. Contestaron

- vamos ya estamos cerca de la salida. Dijo Emmett, Jasper le entrego la linterna y los dirigimos al estacionamiento.

- Profesor McCarty. Le dijo el directo. – Podría ayudar a los chicos que están discapacitados a llegar a sus autobuses.

- Claro, ahora mismo. Dijo él.

- Yo te ayudo Emmett. Dijo Alice.

- Gracias duende, Jasper, Bella se quedo en el gimnasio podrías ir a buscarla por favor.

- Claro, Edward dame tu linterna. Me dijo Jasper.

- Vamos te acompaño, no vayas a necesitar que te ayude .le dije, quitándole la linterna que tenia Alice en la mano, caminamos hacia el gimnasio el viento sonaba muy fuerte. Entramos al gimnasio pero no se escuchaba nada.

- Que raro, donde estará? Dijo Jasper. – es mejor que nos dividamos ve a las aulas y yo a los vestidores. Me dijo

- Ok. Le dije camine a las aula pero no había nadie, oí como Jasper llamaba a la profesora.

- BEEEELLAAAA.

- PROOOOFEEEESORAAAA SWAAAAN. La llame yo, aun no la conocía no podía llamarla como le decían ellos. DONDE ESTAAAA? Pero no me contestaba decidí ir a buscar a Jasper ya que no lo oía llamándola segura ya estaba con ella. Cuando estaba por llegar a los vestidores oí a Jasper llamándome.

–EDWARD, LA ENCONTRE ESTA EN LOS VESTIDORES, PERO NECESITO DE TU AYUDA. Me grito desesperado, corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacía donde Jasper estaba

- Que pasa Jasper. Dije

- Esa voz. Dijo la mujer que estaba tirada en el piso somnolienta. - Te conozco. Dijo esta vez.

- Bella, no te duermas. Dijo Jasper, yo me agache y la ilumine con la linterna.

- No puede ser. Dije. – Es ella.

- Edward ayúdame. Dijo Jasper. - esta prensada y acaba de entrar en hipotermia por el frio. – resiste Bella, lograste vencer a la bestia puedes vencer esto. Le dijo levándose del suelo. – vamos Edward a la cuenta de tres, tu la sacas. Me dijo. - Uno, dos y tres. Jasper levanto los casilleros y yo saque a Bella.

-Vamos Bella, te sacare de aquí. Le dije envolviéndola con mi chamarra y acurrucándola sobre mi pecho para darle calor con mi cuerpo. Jasper toma unas toallas secas y tráemelas. Le dije. Caminamos lo más rápido que pudimos al estacionamiento.

- que sucedió. Dijo Emmett, al ver que traía a Bella en mis brazos.

- Tiene hipotermia y una pierna lastimada. Le dijo Jasper.

- Pero porque? Dijo preocupado.

- Emmett no es tiempo de explicar como sucedieron las cosas, es mejor que la llevemos a nuestra casa. Le dije.

- Y porque a nuestra casa es mejor al hospital. Me contradijo.

- el hospital esta colapsado, Carlisle esta en la casa el la atenderá mejor.

- Esta bien. Dijo.

- saca las llaves del volvo de mi bolsillo, conduce tu. Le dije, me miro con cara de pocos amigos. – vamos Emmett mi auto es mas rápido que tu jeep.

- Jasper. Le dijo. –Tu Alice váyanse en mi jeep.

- Esta bien. Dijeron ellos. Jasper me tapo con un paraguas mientras Alice abrí una de las puertas traseras de mi volvo, me senté y acosté a Bella a lo largo del asiento.

- Jasper dame las toallas. Le dije el me las alcanzo, envolví lo mas que pude su cuerpo. – vas estar bien, no te preocupes. Le susurre al oído Emmett, me volvió a ver por el espejo retrovisor. – que esperas arranca. Le dije, me hizo caso y acelero lo más rápido que pudo. – sube el aire acondicionado. Le pedí.

- Edward no entiendo, porque te preocupas tanto por ella, si ni la conoces. Me dijo

- Emmett, es ella. Le dije. – la chica con la que me tropecé en el aeropuerto de Phoenix. Emmett no dijo nada siguió manejando en silencio, llegamos a la casa y Emmett me ayudo a bajarla del coche, ahora era el quien la cargaba.

- Vas a estar bien, no me vas a dejar, oíste si lograste superar todo aquello hace cinco años lograras superar esto. Le dijo Emmett besando su frente. – CARLISLE. Grito Emmett desesperado.

- que sucede. Dijo Carlisle, bajando a la sala. – Por Dios, que le paso a Bella.

- Tiene hipotermia. Le dije.

- Rápido Emmett llévala a tu habitación. Emmett subió a su habitación yo lo seguí, en eso nos topamos a Esme.

- No puede ser. Dijo Esme llorando. – Bella hija, que te paso.

- Eeesmeee. Dijo Bella delirando. – tú estabas ahí ese día verdad.- Que día y porque Emmett dice que si logro superar lo de hace cinco años, puede superar esto.

- Si hija, yo estaba ahí. Le dijo Esme tocando su frente. – y aquí estoy de nuevo para ti, iré por unas matas y una bolsas de agua caliente. Dijo

- creo que necesitara ropa seca. Le dije

- buscare algo de la mía. Dijo Alice que habían llegado, pero con todo lo que sucedía no me había dado cuenta que ella y Jasper estaban detrás mio.

-¿ Como esta? Me pregunto Jasper.

- No lo se Carlisle la esta examinándola y Emmett esta con ella adentro. Le dije, sentándome en una silla afuera del cuarto de Emmett, mientras pasaba las manos por mi cabello con desesperación, no podía creer que la mejor amiga de mi hermano, fuera la misma chica con la que me tropecé en el aeropuerto de Phoenix

-¿ Edward, de donde la conoces? Pregunto Jasper, quien ya hacia sentado a la par mía en otra silla.

- La conocí en el aeropuerto de Phoenix, recuerdas de la chica con la que choque en la cafetería del aeropuerto, pues bien es ella, es Bella.

- Guao, que pequeño es el mundo. Dijo.

- Si quien iba a decir que la chica en la cual no he dejado de pensar sea nada más que ella, por Dios Jasper. Le dije levantándome de la silla.

- Que pasa? Dijo este preocupado.

- Acaso Alice tenía razón en decir que Bella era más mi tipo que la de Emmett.

- Edward, es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones, no creo que Emmett permita a que tú te le acerques.

- Tu crees que ellos tengan algo, porque yo no

- No lo se Edward, solo sé que Emmett se desvela mucho por ella su humor cambia cuando ella esta a su lado y sé que seria capaz de dar la vida por ella si fue necesario, apuesto que ahora esta sentado junto a ella culpándose de lo que le paso y deseándose ser el que allá pasado lo que le paso a ella. Si eso no es amor entonces no sé que es. Me dijo serio.

- Pero como sabes tú y si Emmett siente todo eso que dices por Bella.

- Por que si fuera Alice, la que estuviera en el lugar de Bella, yo estaría sintiendo eso. Me dijo viéndome a los ojos. – Y si eso no es amor entonces no sé que es esto que siento por Alice. Los dos nos quedamos en un silencio total, yo me volví a sentar en la silla, pensando en lo que Jasper me dijo, tendrá razón Jasper, Emmett estará enamorado de Bella y ella le corresponderá, entonces como quedo yo en esta ecuación como el cuñado ilusionado de la novia de su hermano, por Dios no puede ser que lo que vive con Jasper y Tanya, se vuelva a repetir, solo que en este caso yo interpretaría el papel de Jasper. Pero había algo que no encajaba si Bella y Emmett se quieren, que hay de los viajes que Emmett hace todos los meses, si fuera por Bella ya no tendría que hacerlo porque ella vive aquí y él le dijo a la persona con quien hablaba el viernes que viajara este fin de semana verla y el hombre que estaba esperando a Bella en el aeropuerto quien era, poco a poco el sueño me fue ganando hasta que sentí un suave movimiento.

- Edward hijo. Dijo mi padre. – deberías ir a tu cuarto ya son las 11 de la noche. Me dijo. – sabes lo hiciste muy bien, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, sé que serias un buen doctor.

- Gracias, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, como esta ella.

- Estará bien ya salió de la hipotermia, pero aun su pulso es débil y tiene un esguince leve en su tobillo, le puse un escayola por 8 días para que no amacicé mucho su pie y se cure bien ya sabes que su condición de profesora le exige mucho ejercicio y si no quiere tener secuelas es mejor que le inmovilice el pie unos días, también tiene uno que otro moretón, principalmente en una de sus brazos le quedaron marcados tus dedos seguro cuando la sacaste de debajo de los casilleros la jalaste muy duro. Me dijo.

- Pero yo no la jale, Jasper levando los casilleros y yo la alce del piso y la envolví con mi chamarra.

- Que raro, pero los moretones que le quedo en el brazo es como si alguien la hubiera agarrado muy duro pensé que habías sido tu al sacarla.

- No, yo no fui, pudo ser Jasper, el la encontró e intento sacarla solo pero no pudo hasta que me llamo.

- Tiene que ser eso. Dijo mi padre.

- Crees que puedo verla. Le pregunte.

- Ahora esta dormida, espera a mañana.

- Y Emmett?

- esta con ella, pasara la noche con ella. Me dijo mi padre tocándome el hombro y caminando a su cuarto, yo no pude evitar y entre al cuarto de mi hermano, él estaba sentado a un lado de la cama contemplando una foto y ella estaba profundamente dormida.

- Perdón, no quise molestar, solo quería saber como se encontraba. Le dije a Emmett.

- esta bien pasa. Me dijo. - Esta bien duerme profundamente, gracias Edward si no hubiera sido por ti no sé que hubiera pasado con Bella. Me dijo triste, yo me acerque y me senté a la par de él.

- es muy bonita. Le dije.

- Si, es una mujer muy fuerte no sabes por todo lo que ha tenido que enfrentar y aparte tiene el corazón más puro del planeta. Me dijo acariciando la foto.- Que foto vez tanto. Le dije. El me la enseño, era la de un niño.

- Es Anthony, el hijo de Bella, tiene cinco años.

- Es muy lindo, tiene los ojos de su madre. Le dije.

- Si, tiene sus ojos color chocolate.

- Y me imagino que tiene facciones de su padre? Le pregunte.

- No muchas aunque su abuelo dice que heredo su cabello rubio de él. Me contesto bostece ando.

- Porque no vas y duermes un rato a mi cuarto y yo me quedo con ella. Le dije.

- No estoy bien, quiero estar aquí cuando despierte. Me dijo.

- Puedo quedarme un rato. Le susurre.

- Claro, sabes hace tiempo que no hablamos tu y yo. Dijo sonriendo.

- Es cierto, Emmett te puedo hacer una pregunta.

- Si, pero que te la conteste es otra. Dijo riéndose.

- Porque no has reas hecho tu vida, me refiero no te conocemos a ninguna otra chica después de Rose, aquí en Forks nunca sales solo al instituto.

- No lo se Edward, creo que mi vida cambio mucho hace cinco años. Me contesto viendo la foto del hijo de Bella y luego volvió a ver a Bella que seguía profundamente dormida. – Y tu porque no has reas hecho después de lo que paso con Tanya.

- Sabes que ame mucho a Tanya hubiera dado la vida por ella si hubiera sido necesario, pero después de que me la encontré en mi departamento con Jasper, el mundo se me vino encima no volví a confiar en ninguna mujer y siempre las he tomado como un juego, cerré la puerta a mi corazón no quería volver a sentir sentimiento alguno por ninguna otra mujer y todo iba bien hasta… Le iba a confesar a Emmett lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Bella, cuando su celular sonó.

- Perdón Edward, ahorita seguimos hablando. Me dijo para contestar la llamada yo solo asentí con la cabeza. – Aló… -Si ella esta bien… -ahora duerme profundamente… -Mi padre la examino esta bien… -Se quedara aquí esta noche y si es necesario unos días mas… -Si, hasta que Charlie regrese a casa… -Se que estamos hablando de la mujer que amas… - esta bien, te avisare apenas despierte para que hable contigo… - Bueno, adiós. Y Emmett colgó la llamada.

- Quien era si se puede saber? Le dije a Emmett.

- Un amigo, Charlie llamo a la madre de Bella y le conto lo sucedido y él estaba ahí y como el esta enamorado de Bella llamo a ver como esta.

- Humm ya. Dije, me imagine que el hombre que llamo a Emmett era el mismo que estaba ese día en el aeropuerto, él estaba enamorado de Bella. –Y porque le dijiste que si es necesario se quedara unos días mas, hasta que el jefe Swan regrese.

- Bueno veraz hermanito, cuando llegamos con Bella inmediatamente llame a su padre, al principio se preocupo mucho por Bella, pero cuando le dije que estaba en mi casa y que Carlisle la estaba pendiente de ella se tranquilizo y me pidió que si podía quedarse esta noche aquí ya que esta tormenta causo muchos daños y están evacuando a muchas familias cerca del parque Olympic y no sabe cuantos días estará por allá dando una mano. Me dijo, mi corazón se aceleró en solo pensar que Bella estaría unos días mas en la casa, compartiríamos juntos varios días. –Edward, hey Edward estas bien. Me llamaba Emmett, ya que yo estaba perdido en mi pensamiento.

- Si, solo estaba pensando. Le respondí, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta del cuarto.

- Pase. Dijo Emmett, la puerta se abrió entrando un Jasper con cara de preocupación.

- Hola, solo quería saber como sigue.

- Esta bien, su temperatura esta normal y su pulso ya casi se normaliza. Le dijo Emmett.

- Gracias chico, por ayudarla no se como agradecérselo. Nos dijo.

- No fue nada. Dijo Jasper.

- Es mi culpa, es a mi quien debió pasarle esto no a ella, debo ser yo el que este en la cama recuperándome y estar usando esa escayola por 8 días. Dijo un Emmett culpándose, Jasper me volvió a ver con una mirada, que decía te lo dije, en ese momento se me vino el recuerdo de lo que él me dijo cuando estábamos sentados afuera de la habitación de Emmett "_apuesto que ahora esta sentado junto a ella culpándose de lo que le paso y deseándose ser él, el que le allá pasado lo que le paso a ella. Si eso no es amor entonces no sé que es"._ Dios Jasper tenia razón Emmett la amaba, en eso Bella empezó hablar dormida.

- _Emmett, por favor, te necesito, no me dejes. Decía sollozando._

- Shhh, pequeña. Le decía Emmett acunándola contra su pecho. –Aquí estoy nunca te voy a dejar.

_- Estoy asustada, no se si podre con esto sola, no estoy preparada para enfrentar esto. Decía Bella, llorando aun más desconsoladamente._

- Ya paso Bella, ya paso. Le decía Emmett.

_- Perdóname Emmett yo no quería causarte tanto problema. _

- Bella, tranquilízate, es una pesadilla, solamente. Le dije yo esta vez acariciando su rostro era tan hermosa.

- _Eres mi pedestal, Emmett._

- Y tu el mio. Le dijo Emmett.

- _Jasper. Dijo ella esta vez, Emmett y yo lo volvimos a ver, el solo movió los hombros en señal de que no sabia porque lo mencionaba. – Tu mirada, tus ojos de donde te conozco._

- Jasper, porque Bella dice eso. Le dijo Emmett.

- No lo se, debe estar desvariando. Dijo el muy tranquilo.

- Si yo sé que esta desvariando, pero desde que te conoció ella tiene el presentimiento que te conoce. Le dijo Emmett.

- Realmente, no se porque ella piensa eso. Dijo el. – No niego que me he mantenido distante y cortante con ella porque no me agradaba mucho, pero eso fue hasta hoy, estuvimos hablando en la cafetería del instituto e hizo que cambiara un poco la actitud que tuve con ella.

- De que hablaron, para que tú cambiaras con ella. Dijo Emmett, Jasper volvió a ver a Bella, luego a Emmett, luego a mí y volvió su mirada de nuevo a Emmett.

- De una canción. Le respondió Jasper a Emmett.

- Vamos Jasper, no juegues no me digas que una canción te hizo cambiar lo que pensabas de ella, a ver de que canción hablaron tu y Bella en la cafetería del instituto. Le dijo Emmett algo molesto.

- De la Bella y la Bestia, de Porta. Le contesto Jasper a Emmett, viéndolo a los ojos, no se porque pero sentí que Emmett entendió todo al oír lo que Jasper le dijo, hubo un silencio total en la habitación de Emmett, Bella había dejado de desvariar y Emmett la volvió acomodar sobre la cama y la cobijo, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el ventanal de su habitación viendo hacia afuera como pensando en algo.

- Edward, vete a dormir es muy tarde y pronto amanecerá, en la mañana puedes venir a ver a Bella sé que ella te querrá agradecer lo que hiciste ayer por ella. Me dijo viendo con la mirada perdida hacia la oscura noche.

- Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme que vendré. Le dije. – Jasper vienes? le pregunte.

- No, Jasper se quedara un rato más conmigo. Me respondió Emmett.

- Estas seguro que te quieres quedar un rato mas. Le dije a Jasper.

-Si Edward, yo ya dormí un poco creo que me quedare acompañando a Emmett un rato mas, tu ve a dormir que buena falta te hace, no querrás que Bella te conozca oficialmente todo ojerudo. Me dijo.

- Esta bien, buenas noches o mejor dicho buenas mañanas. Les dije, ya que pasaban de las 3 de la mañana, salí del cuarto dejando a Emmett y a Jasper con Bella, no se porque, pero creo que Emmett quería hablar a solas con Jasper y no quería que yo escuchara esa conversación.


	11. El Secreto de Jasper

**Capítulo 11: El Secreto De Jasper**

Jasper POV

Estábamos en la cafetería del instituto, Alice compartía un pedazo de pastel conmigo, mientras Edward tenia la mirada perdida viendo por las ventanas de la cafetería pensativo no si era por la fuerte que estaba cayendo o por la mujer que había conocido en el aeropuerto de Phoenix el viernes, Alice me dio un codazo para que volviera a ver a Emmett, estaba sentado frente de mi con una bandeja de comida, pero no probaba bocado solo jugaba con ella, Alice no pudo aguantar mas y lo regaño.

- Emmett, que te pasa. Le dijo Alice. –Acaso estas enfermo, desde el viernes no pruebas bocado alguno y tu no eres así.

Él le contesto que esta bien que era por lo del campeonato de futbol que lo tenia pensando, le pregunte que si acaso había algún problema, con eso y el solo me respondió diciendo que el director había decidido que solo el equipo de futbol irían al campeonato debido que no habían fondos necesarios para que el equipo de básquet femenino asistiera también.

Alice se mostro muy molesta afirmando que el director era un machista, para terminar preguntándole a Emmett:

- Y Bella ya lo sabe?

- No, no he hablado con ella desde el viernes, quedo de llegar hoy, pero no me aviso nada. Dijo aun más triste, ese era el motivo de su tristeza y las ganas de no comer, seguro habían discutido con ella y por eso no lo había llamado todo el fin de semana. Isabella Marie Swan o debería decir Isabella Marie de McCarty, no comprendo porque después de cinco años decide traer a Isabella a Forks que busca con todo esto, porque no nos la presenta como su esposa y porque no nos dijo el viernes que el hijo que tiene Isabella es hijo también de hijo de él, no entiendo como Emmett a llevado esa doble vida por tantos años, bueno creo que con la ayudado de Carlisle y Esme lo ha sabido llevar bien y ellos dicen querernos como si fueran sus padres, interponiendo la felicidad de mi hermana Rosalie sobre la de esa tipa Isabella, no es que odio a mis padres solo que no entiendo porque apoyaron a Emmett en todo y le dieron la espalda a Rose, aun recuerdo el día que la acompañe New Hampshire, a visitar a Emmett, yo me quede en el hotel mientras ella iba verlo, a la dos horas llego hecha un mar de lagrimas.

**Flash Black**

_Esta terminando de hablar con Tanya, sé que hacia mal que era la novia de Edward, pero me traía loco, aunque estaba empezando a salir con Alice, no podía sacarme a Tanya de mi cabeza, en ese momento Rosalie entro a la habitación con sus ojos negros ya que de tanto llorar su rimmer se le había corrido._

_- Rosalie, por todos los santos que te paso, porque vienes en ese estado. Le pregunte caminando hacia ella._

_- Tiene otra. Me dijo llorando._

_- No, entiendo quien tiene otra. Le dije sentándola en la cama._

_- Emmett, estaba en el departamento con una chica._

_- Rose, que una chica este en el departamento de Emmett no quiere decir que te engañe._

_- Si me engaña con ella, ella estaba ahí semi desnuda solo con una camisa de él puesta. Dijo llorando más._

_- Eso no puede ser, debe haber un error, seguro no dejaste que te explicara._

_- Te equivocas Jasper, yo le pedí que me diera una explicación._

_- Y que te dijo. En ese momento su llanto incremento más._

_- Me dijo, Rosalie, ella es Bella la futura madre de mi hijo. _

_- No esto debe ser una broma de él, Emmett va hacer papa._

_- Si. Dijo Rosalie acostándose en la cama. - Es por ella que tienes tres meses de no ir a Forks._

_- No puedo creer que Emmett te allá echo eso._

_- Y sabes que me dijo el muy cretino, que lo perdonara que no fue su intención y que la tal Bella no sabia que él estaba comprometido, que no me pedía que lo perdonara ni que lo comprendiera, pero que creyera que aun me amaba, después de lo que me hizo tiene el cinismo de decirme que me ama. Yo no sabia que hacer o decirle a Rosalie, solo quería buscar a Emmett y pedirle una explicación. – me voy no me quedare aquí. Me dijo levantándose de la cama y recogiendo sus cosas._

_- Esta bien llamare a la agencia de viajes para reservar dos vuelos a Forks. Le dije_

_- No Jasper, no entiendes me voy a Paris, a la casa que nos dejo nuestra madre. Me dijo _

_- Rose, no me abandones, perdí a mi padre de niño, luego a nuestra madre y a tu padre, ahora no te quiero perder a ti. _(NA: Jasper y Rosalie son medios hermanos el padre de Jasper murió cuando él era un niño y su madre se volvió a casar años después y nació Rosalie, la madre de Jasper y Rosalie era hermana de Esme)

_- Lo siento Jazz, no puedo quedarme aquí, viendo como Emmett mete ha esa mujer en nuestra familia, entiéndeme yo no puedo pasar por eso, aun no, necesito tiempo._

_- Lo se. Le dije. – Pero promete que volverás pronto._

_- No puedo prometerte algo que ni yo se cuando hare. Me dijo abrazándome, después de llevarla al aeropuerto, me devolví al hotel, esa noche no pude dormir muy bien en solo pensar que mi hermana iba rumbo al otro lado del mundo, así que me levante temprano y decidí ir a buscar a Emmett, él debía darme una explicación de lo que le había echo a Rosalie. _

_Cuando llegue al departamento de Emmett el portero me dijo que no estaba, le dije que era su hermano que si no sabia donde encontrarlo y me dio la dirección de un hospital, me preocupe mucho porque pensé que había sufrido un accidente o algo por el estilo, así que tome un taxi y le pedí que me llevara al hospital, cuando llegue pregunte si se encontraba alguien llamado Emmett Cullen, ingresado y me dijeron que no luego le pedí que lo buscara con el apellidos McCarty y ahí fue cuando me dijeron que no había ningún Emmett McCarty ingresado, pero si la señora Isabella Swan de McCarty, me sorprendí mucho porque McCarty no es un apellido muy común menos New Hampshire, así que le pregunte a la recepcionista que me digiera en que habitación estaba, así que cuando me la dio me dirigí así ahí, pero para mi sorpresa nunca me imagine no solo ver a Emmett ahí, sino también a Carlisle y a Esme. Ellos nunca me vieron ya que la puerta estaba semiabierta y así pude escuchar todo lo que hablaban. No podía creerlo Emmett de verdad estaba con otra mujer en el departamento ayer y no solo eso esa chica esta hospitalizada, porque Emmett le hizo esto a Rosalie, y porque mis padres están aquí si se suponen que andan en un crucero por tres meses como aniversario de bodas, ellos lo sabían todo. Me asome cuidadosamente por la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Bella hospitalizada, pude ver a Emmett sentado a un lado de la cama con ella la tenia abrazada y mi padre y mi madre sentados en un sillón hablando felices de la vida._

_- Bueno Bella. Dijo mi padre. - Creo que todo fue un susto, pero aun así deberás mantener reposo, un par de meses._

_- Pero Carlisle, estamos en finales y la graduación será en menos de un mes. Dijo Bella._

_- Pequeña creo que vas a dejar tus estudios por un tiempo. Le dijo Emmett dándole un beso en la frente. - Sabes que nuestros exámenes finales requieren mucho esfuerzo físico y tú no puedes hacerlo ahora, piensa en ti, en mí, pero sobre todo en nuestro hijo. Dijo mi hermano tomando la mano de Bella y entrelazándola con la de él y llevándola al vientre de esta y acariciándola los dos junto. Quede en estado de shock Emmett iba hacer papá, Rosalie tenia razón._

_- Se oye también oírte decir nuestro hijo. Le dijo ella abrazándolo y llorando._

_- Pero lo es. Dijo él. - Gracias por dejarme ser parte de esto, me haces el hombre más feliz._

_- Y a nosotros también. Le dijo mi madre levantándose del sillón y abrazándolos. –No saben los felices que nos hacen a Carlisle y a mí que nos hagan abuelos._

_- Bueno este abuelo, se encargara de que a ti ni al bebé les pase nada durante tu embarazo y el parto. Dijo mi padre. –Por lo pronto mañana te dan de alta y puedes regresar a tu departamento._

_- Bueno e pensado irme a Jacksonville, a vivir con mi madre, hasta que él bebé nazca._

_- No y no y no. Dijo Emmett enfadado. –Ni se te ocurra alejarte de mí te quedaras aquí y te iras a vivir conmigo._

_- Hijo creo que lo mejor seria que Bella se vaya para Jacksonville, nosotros nos iremos con ella nos podemos quedar un mes mas allá, le diremos a los chicos que extendimos nuestro crucero, así Esme te cuidara. Le dijo mi padre._

_- Gracias, no se como agradecerle todo lo que han hecho por mi, a pesar de todos los problemas que he causado, especialmente a ti Emmett._

_- Si lo dices por Rosalie tranquila, la decisión esta tomada. Le dijo Emmett._

_- Pero Emmett._

_- Shhh, no digas nada más, Carlisle cuando podemos saber que sexo es el bebé. Pregunto_

_-Bueno Bella tiene tres meses, así que dentro de un mes se le puede practicar un ultrasonido, tal vez no se vera que sexo es, pero es una pequeña posibilidad._

_- Oíste peque dentro de un mes sabremos si será niño, o niña. Dijo mi hermano pegando brincos._

_- Em. Le dijo Bella._

_- Si_

_- Me gustaría mantener la incógnita hasta que el o la bebé nazca, si no te molesta._

_- Claro que no, peque no me molesta, pero si hay algo que quiero pedirte. Le dijo. – ya lo hable con Carlisle y Esme y ellos están de acuerdo._

_- Y que es eso que me quieres pedir. Le dijo ella. Emmett se levanto de la cama saco algo de su bolsillo y se hinco, no lo hubiera creído si me lo hubieran contado, le iba a proponer matrimonio, y ese el amor que decía tener por mi hermana y por qué mis padres permitían esto._

_- Isabella Marie Swan, sé que no fui el novio perfecto cuando estuvimos juntos y que todo lo que te paso es por mi culpa, pero lo único bueno que hay de todo esto es esa criatura que esta creciendo en tu vientre, me harías el honor de convertirte en Isabella Marie McCarty. Le dijo poniéndole un anillo de compromiso en el dedo._

_- Emmett yo no sé que decir._

_- Solo di que si. Dijo mi madre._

_- Esta bien acepto. Le dijo Bella._

_- Felicidades chicos, Bella bienvenida a la familia. Le dijo Carlisle. – Hijo no sabes que orgullo estoy de ti. _

_- Y yo también. Dijo Esme abrazando a Bella y luego a Emmett. – Por eso Carlisle y yo les tenemos un regalo. Les dijo Esme sacando una cajita azul y entregándosela a Emmett, él se acercó a Bella y la abrieron juntos. – Son nuestras primeras sortijas de matrimonio, con estas sortijas nos casamos Carlisle y yo._

_- Dios están preciosas. Dijo Bella. – Pero no podemos aceptarlas._

_- Hija. Le dijo Carlisle. – Estas sortijas las compre cuando aun no tenía mi estatus social el que tengo hoy, por eso son sencillas, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengan un valor sentimental para nosotros y como ustedes van a empezar de cero como lo hicimos nosotros nos gustaría que las aceptes._

_- Esta bien, Carlisle las aceptamos. Dijo Bella._

_- Si observan tiene una leyenda inscripción. Les dijo Esme._

_- A ver. Dijo Emmett. _

_- ¿Que dice Emmett? Le pregunto Bella._

_- _"**Por siempre"**. _Le respondió el._

_- Y bueno y para cuando es la boda. Pregunto Carlisle, en ese momento salí furioso del hospital, no podía creer lo que Emmett le hizo a Rosalie, pero peor aún no podía creer que mis padres le solaparan lo que había echo, decidí regresar a Forks y no decirle nada a Rose, ya suficiente era que sufriera por encontrarse a Emmett con Bella y que supiera que iban a tener un hijo, pero si le decía que Carlisle y Esme sabían todo y los apoyaba ella se moriría del dolor, al sentirse traicionado por los que ella considera sus padres._

**Fin de flash back**

En ese momento el celular de Emmett empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa sacándome de mi recuerdo, lo tomo y al ver el número su rostro cambio completamente, inmediatamente supe quien lo llamaba después de terminar de hablar con ella y de explicarle a Edward que Isabella era hija del jefe Swan se levanto de la mesa y salió al estacionamiento a esperarla como un marido enamorado. "_hipócrita"_ pensé.

- Oigan, soy yo o su estado de animo cambio. Nos dijo Edward a Alice ya a mí, al parecer el noto el interés que tenia Emmett hacia Isabella.

- Desde que Bella, esta aquí Emmett se ve mas feliz. Dije.

- Creen que este enamorada de ella. Dijo Edward.

- Bella, es una mujer muy linda, muy sencilla y humilde, no es el tipo de mujer que le gusta a Emmett. Dijo Alice. – Ella, es mas tu tipo. Murmuro mirando a Edward a los ojos.

- Alice. Le dijo. – No empieces a hacerte ideas tontas en la cabeza, ni siquiera la conozco.

- No me estoy haciendo ideas en la cabeza, solo que Bella es mas sincera y humilde que algunas chicas que yo conozco, no como unas que conozco que esta de espalda tuyo y esta solo verte y pareciera que te desnuda con la vista. Hay mi pobre inocente Alice si supieras que Isabella no es todo eso que piensa no la defendería tanto.

- Voy por un chocolate caliente. Dijo Alice.

- Te acompaño. Le dijo Edward.

- Te traigo un a ti también amor. Me dijo Alice

- Claro bebé. Le dije, Alice y Edward caminaron hacia al mostrador de la cafetería, yo me quede en la mesa pensando, por qué demonios Isabella estaba aquí a que ha venido, en ese momento volví a ver hacia la entrada y la vi ahí parada, ella esta viendo hacia donde estaba Alice con Edward y luego volvió a ver hacia donde estaba yo, no podía ser venia para la mesa, solo eso me faltaba tener que establecer una conversación con ella. Cuando ella paso por la mesa donde esta Stanley, Newton y Nómada sentado este ultimo la agarro de la mano, él le dijo algo, ella le contesto algo muy enfadada y soltándose del agarre de este, intercambiaron una que otra palabra pero pude ver el nerviosismo de Isabella para con Nómada, James Nómada no era considerado un buen hombre con las mujeres se rumoraba que había tratado de abusar de una de las camareras que trabajaban en el restaurante de Forks y que hasta la golpeo, pero cuando ella se volvió dándole la espalda el la tomo del brazo nuevamente, me levante de la silla, sabia que Isabella lo estaba pasando mal con James, me acerque despacio ninguno de los dos se percato de mi acercamiento.

-Bueno si no tienes novio y el viernes solo vas a salir con un viejo amigo, porque no salimos el sábado. Le dijo James apretándole duro el brazo, pude ver como Isabella se estaba poniendo pálida - Vamos que dices. Le dijo amenazadoramente.

- Podrías soltarme me estas lastimando. Le respondió ella.

- No hasta que me digas que si. Le dijo apretando su agarre más duro.

- Solo di que si y te suelto. En ese momento no pude contenerme estaba bien que no me agradara Isabella pero la estaba lastimando, me acerque y agarre la mano de James con la cual la tenia sujetada y se la quite de un solo

- Me parece que Isabella, te dijo que la soltaras porque las estas lastimando. Le dije

- Vamos Whitlock, esto no es asunto tuyo. Me dijo James, algo molesto, Isabella me volvió a ver con ojos de tristeza y a la vez sorprendía seguro no podía creer lo que estaba viendo yo Jasper Whitlock defendiéndola yo que siempre me he mantenido distante y frio con ella.

- Es asunto mio, porque ella es mi amiga y la mejor amiga de Emmett y créeme que ha mi hermano no le agradara mucho si viene y te ve molestándola. Le dije, y claro que le iría feo con Emmett al ver que este imbécil se esta propasando con su esposa, pero yo estaba cada vez mas sorprendido de lo que decía, le dije a James que ella era mi amiga, que me estaba pasando, la volví a ver y por primera vez la mire fijamente a los ojos, me perdí en esos ojos color chocolate, pero no encontré mas que tristeza y era cierto desde que recuerdo esos ojos nunca han tenido alegría, me dio tanta lastima. – Vamos Isabella. Le dije tomándola de la mano y llevándola a hacia la mesa donde yo estaba sentado.

- Esto se quedara así Whitlock. Me dijo James cuando nos alejamos de él.

- Estas bien? Le pregunto cuando llegamos a la mesa.

- Si gracias. Me respondió un poco nerviosa, le jale una silla para que me sentara.

- Bella!. Le dijo Alice, abrazándola. – Cuando regresaste? Le pregunto sentándose y poniendo tres vasos de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa. Volví a ver a Isabella y me senté tomando uno vaso de chocolate.

- Regrese hoy. Le contesto, frotándose la mano donde James la había sujetado.

- Jasper, ese no es tu chocolate, ese es un capuchino y es de Edward. Me dijo Alice para luego volverse hacia Isabella. -Bella, estas bien te veo un poco pálida? Le pregunto.

- Si, solo fue el susto. Le respondió.

- Cual susto, que te paso, no entiendo? Pregunto Alice desconcertada.

- Buuueeenoo eeesss quuue…. En ese momento yo respondí por ella.

- El imbécil de James, estaba molestado a Isabella, le estaba pidiendo que saliera, bueno pedir no era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo le estaba exigiendo que saliera con él, ya sabes como es. Le dije a Alice, ya que varias veces a insistido en salir con mi Alice, pero ella siempre se a negado – Y bueno tuve que ir a ponerlo en su sitio.

- Bella, debes tener cuidado con James, es algo violento, morboso y hostigoso con las profesoras, trata de evitarlo, así que mejor evítalo todo lo que puedas. Le dijo Alice. – Iré por un vaso de agua para ti, quieres algo más.

- Me puedes pedir dos chocolates calientes para llevar, es para Emmett y para mi es que el pobre se mojo todo pasándome del estacionamiento al instituto y tubo que ir al gimnasio a cambiarse de ropa. Le dijo dándole dinero.

- Deja lo así, yo los pago. Dijo Alice caminando hacia al mostrador de la cafetería.

- Gracias. Le dijo mientras seguía frotándome el brazo.

- ¿Te duele? Pregunte.

- Un poco. Me contesto

- Puedo. Dije, tomándome el brazo donde James la había sujetado, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, levante su abrigo hasta el codo. – Es una animal. Dije, al ver las marcas de los dedos de James en su brazo. – No puedo creer que existan tipos de hombres así y lo peor que haiga mujeres que permiten que sus novios o esposos las agredan no le dan importancia a lo que les esta pasando. Dije molesto.

– Haz oído la canción de Porta, La Bella y la Bestia. Me dijo

- Claro, es muy buena canción. Le dije

- Si hay una parte de la canción que dice "_**No quieres darle importancia porque no quieres perderlo pero sientes impotencia y a la vez pánico y miedo" **_– Emmett me dedico esa canción, al parecer soy un imán para atraer a ese tipo de hombres de lo que tu hablas. Me dijo, yo la volví a ver y solo enarque una ceja, en señal de que no entendía lo que le decía.

- No entiendes lo que dije verdad. Me dijo.

- La verdad no, Isabella.

- Por favor dime Bella. Me dijo. – Veraz cuando estudiaba en el la universidad el segundo semestre conocí a un chico muy lindo y maravilloso, bueno eso creí yo en ese momento, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario, al año de ser novios cambio completamente se volvió celoso y muy violento todo lo que hacia, como me vestía, con quien hablaba y mis amigos le molestaba y terminaba golpeándome.

- Bella, yo no sabía eso. Le dije algo intrigado, porque yo tenia entendido que ella había sido solo novia de Emmett, nunca oí hablar de otro novio. –Lo siento mucho. Dije esta vez tomándola de la mano, pero que estoy haciendo estoy consolándola. Me dije. –Como lograste alejarte de él. Le pregunte

- Emmett y Jacob. Lo hicieron. – Principalmente Emmett. Me dijo.

- Pensé que Jacob y Emmett eran enemigos. Y claro que sabia el motivo muy bien del porque eran enemigos.

**Flash Black**

_Estamos en New Hampshire, ya habían pasado un mes desde que había estado aquí, habíamos venidos todos era la graduación, yo había contratado un detective para que me mantuviera informado de los pasos que daba Emmett y su actual esposa, mis padres supuestamente habían llegado de su crucero por el aniversario de bodas, el cual supuestamente habían extendido por un mes mas, pero solamente estaban en Jacksonville con la señora McCarty, Emmett y Bella se habían casado dos días después de mi visita al hospital en una ceremonia civil realizada en el mismo hospital, por el informe que el detective me entrego Bella estuvo internada ahí por que tuvo síntomas de un aborto, producido por un golpe que le propicio mi hermana Rosalie, sin querer cuando se entero de todo._

_- Felicidades hijo. Le dijo Esme, felicitando a Emmett. – estoy muy orgullosa de ti, bueno todos lo estamos._

_- Si hijo. Le dijo Carlisle abrazándolo._

_- Gracias agradezco que todos hallan venido. Dijo Emmett._

_- No todos. Dije yo sarcásticamente._

_- Jasper!. Dijo Esme. – Hoy es un día muy importante para Emmett, podrías evitar los sarcasmo._

_- Lo siento. Dije _

_- Esta bien Jazz, sé que todos desearían que ella estuviera aquí con nosotros. Dijo Emmett algo triste._

_- Oye Emmett donde están tus amigos. Le dijo Alice, como para desviar la conversación._

_- La verdad duende yo no tenia muchos amigos, solo dos, mi mejor amiga no pudo graduarse por motivos de salud. Dijo el muy hipócrita, yo diría que por motivo de embarazo mejor. Pensé. – Y Jacob no se donde se metió._

_- Ahí viene. Dijo Edward que estaba agarrado de la mano de Tanya, como me dolía verlos así tan unidos._

_- Jake, amigo. Le dijo Emmett._

_- Eres un maldito, como te atreves a decirme amigo, después de lo que me hiciste. Le dijo Jacob dándole un golpe en la cara a Emmett, y sacándole la sangre._

_- Jacob que te pasa. Le dije agarrándolo, para que no se le fuera encima de nuevo._

_- Suéltame Jasper, déjame romperle la cara a este mal amigo. Decía llorando._

_- Jake, cálmate estamos en un lugar publico todos nos están viendo. Le dijo Carlisle._

_- A mi no mi importa, yo solo quiero… yo solo quiero… Y no pudo terminar de decir la oración, cayo al suelo hincado llorando. –Porque Emmett, pensé que eras mi amigo todo este mes me la he pasado consolándote porque tu novia la Barbie te dejo y tu te burlaste de mi, porque me hiciste esto si tu sabias que yo la amo. Decía Jacob._

_- Hacer que? Pregunto Edward._

_- Como te enteraste. Le dijo Emmett a Jacob, evitando la pregunta de Edward._

_- La llame para pedirle que viniera a la graduación y me dijo que no podía, le pregunte si era que seguía mal por que le había pasado hace 4 meses y me dijo que no era eso y se puso a llorar, le pedí que me contara lo que pasaba y ahí fue donde me dijo que tu y ella, bueno que ella era la chica con la que Rosalie te encontró en el departamento. Todo quedo en un silencio absoluto, nadie sabia lo que pasaba, bueno solo Edward, Alice y Tanya, porque para mi desgracia yo si lo sabia, pero lo que no sabia era que Jacob Black estaba enamorado de la señora McCarty._

_-Jake, déjame explicarte. Le dijo Emmett acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en un hombro._

_- No me toques. Le dijo el levantándose del suelo y mirándolo con odio. – Tu eres, eres un hipócrita siempre estuviste burlándote de mi, debiste búrlate cuando te contaba lo que yo sentía por ella, mientras te acostabas con ella._

_- Jacob, tu y yo sabemos que ella nunca te amado, solo te ve como un amigo. Le dijo Emmett._

_- Solo porque tú te interpusiste siempre, nunca permitiste que nadie se le acercara aun cuando estabas comprometido con Rosalie. Le dijo Jacob. – Te odio Emmett y espero no verte nunca mas y a ella tampoco. Le dijo alejándose de nosotros_

**Fin de Flash Back**

- Bueno ellos eran muy buenos amigos, pero la amistad de ellos se destruyo por culpa de mi ex novio. Me dijo triste, no estaba entendiendo nada porque Bella dice que la amistad de ellos dos se destruyo por culpa de su ex novio, yo creí que era porque ella y Emmett se casaron y tuvieron un hijo y quien demonios es su ex novio.

- Y tu ex novio no te molesto mas después que lo dejaste? Le pregunte.

- Claro, nunca me perdono que lo haiga dejado y un día llego a mi departamento y él… Al parecer no del ex novio lo tiene traumatizada.

- Tranquila Bella, no sigas si no quieres sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti. Le dije.

- No, déjame continuar. La verdad es que yo no sabia porque me estaba contando esto, si yo siempre la miraba con desprecio, pero hoy era distinto hoy la miraba con admiración y con compasión. – el llego a mi departamento y aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta, entro discutimos le pedí que se fuera el no hizo caso y me golpeo tan fuerte que me dejo en estado de coma dos meses, si no hubiera sido por Emmett y tus padres que me encontraron en el departamento yo hubiera muerto desangrada. Me dijo.

- Por Dios, yo no sabía eso. Dije, el detective nunca me conto de eso

- Nadie lo sabe, solo Emmett, Jacob, mis padres y los tuyos y ahora tu. Me dijo

- Y yo no le diré a nadie, no te preocupes. Le dije, como puede ser posible dos meses en coma, pero la pregunta era cuando fue que paso eso.

- Gracias Jasper.

- Y cuanto hace que paso eso?

- Cinco años, me faltaban tres meses para acabar la universidad. Me dijo yo me quede estático no decía ni una sola palabra empecé sacar cuentas cuando Rosalie y yo viajamos a New Hampshire, Bella ya estaba embaraza y el día que fui al hospital Carlisle dijo que tenia tres meses de embarazo y que al otro mes se le podía practicar un ultrasonido para saber el sexo del bebé, al mes de eso Emmett se graduó pero ella no, o sea que el motivo de él porque Emmett no viajo por dos meses a ver a Rosalie era porque Bella estaba en el hospital en coma por los golpes producidos por su ex novio y cuando Jacob dijo el día de la graduación que él pensaba que Bella no asistió a la graduación era porque seguía mal de lo que le había pasado se refería a eso, pero entonces si Bella estuvo en coma dos meses como es que quedo embarazada de Emmett, estaba realmente confundido . – te puedo pedir otro favor. Me dijo ella, pero al ver que no me hacia caso me sacudió un poco, al parecer funciono porque reaccione.

- Me decías algo? Le dije saliendo de mi trance

- Si que si te puedo pedir un favor, me gustaría que Alice y tu no le comentaran nada a Emmett, de lo que sucedió con James, ya sabes como es él y no quiero que tenga problema por mi culpa.

- No te preocupes, no le diremos nada. Le dije – conozco lo explosivo que es Emmett y seria capaz de mandar a James al hospital por un año.

- Gracias. Me dijo en eso Alice llego con un vaso de agua y los vasos de chocolate, Bella se tomo el vaso de agua y luego se dirigió al gimnasio, no sin darme nuevamente las gracias.

Después de terminar, de almorzar regresamos a nuestras lecciones, una hora después de haber vuelto a dar clases el director nos aviso por medio de los parlantes que las lecciones se habían suspendido debido a la tormenta y que todos los profesores teníamos que llevar a los alumnos en orden al estacionamiento para que tomaran sus respectivos autobuses, cuando llegue con mi grupo de estudiantes Alice ya estaba ahí.

-Jasper. Dijo ella.

- estas bien?. Le pregunte

- Si. Me dijo tomando mi mano.

- Y Edward y Emmett ya salieron? Le dije.

- No aun no. En eso vimos a Edward que venia con sus estudiantes

– Que paso? Pregunto.

- Al parecer muchos arboles se han caído y no hay paso por las carreteras y algunos ríos sean desbordado. Dijo Jasper. En eso se fue la luz y los gritos empezaron, la niebla no permitía ver nada ni la lluvia estaba completamente oscuro. Pero las luces de emergencia se encendieron.

- Y Emmett? Pregunto Edward .

- No ha salió aun. Dijo Alice. – Ni Bella tampoco.

- Iré a ver que sucede. Dijo .

- Tome esto profesor. Dijo el directo entregándole una linterna. – la luces solo duraran 15 minutos prendidas luego se apagara.

- Esta bien, gracia. Le dijo al director. – no se muevan de aquí por ningún motivo. Nos dijo a mí y Alice iré ver que pasa con Emmett y la profesora Swan.

- Espera yo iré contigo. Dije tomando dos linternas más. – Quédate aquí. Le dije a Alice entregándole una linterna ayuda al director a que todos tomen sus respectivos autobuses, ella asintió con la cabeza. Edward y yo ingresamos al instituto de nuevo cuando íbamos por el segundo pabellón Emmett, venia con los estudiantes. En ese momento las luces de emergencia se apagaron y los chicos espesaron a gritar Jasper y yo encendimos las linternas. Emmett, logro calmar a los estudiantes y los llevamos a la salida, cuando llegamos el director le pidió a Emmett que le ayudara con los chicos discapacitado a llegar a sus autobuses, el acepto de buena gana y mi Alice se ofreció ayudar también.

- Jasper, Bella se quedo en el gimnasio podrías ir a buscarla por favor. Me pidió Emmett

- Claro, Edward dame tu linterna. Le dije, Edward se ofreció acompañarme por aquello que necesitara ayuda, llegamos al gimnasio estaba en completa oscuridad el viento sonaba muy fuerte al igual que la lluvia, pero Bella no se oía por ningún lado.

- Que raro, donde estará? Dije, le dije a Edward que nos separáramos que fuera a las aulas mientras yo iba a los vestidores-

- BEEEELLAAAA. La llame, también oí a Edward cuando la llamaba

- PROOOOFEEEESORAAAA SWAAAAN… - DONDE ESTAAAA?

- JASPEEEER, POR AQUÍ. Me grito, entre al vestidor con una linterna alumbrando hacia donde ella estaba.

- Por todo los santos. Dije, al verla tirada en suelo mojada y temblando de frio. – Estas bien?.

- Si, solo que mi pie esta presado y no puedo moverme. Me dijo, yo alumbro con la linterna hacia donde esta su pie prensado.

- Ok, mírame. Le dije sostén la linterna y alúmbrame tratare de levantar los casilleros, a la cuenta de tres tu sacas tu pie, entendiste.

- Si. Me dijo.

- Bueno aquí vamos, uno, dos y tres. Levante el casillero pero ella no se movía

- No puedo moverme Jasper, tengo frio y no siento mi cuerpo y tengo mucho sueño. Me dijo, debía hacer algo estaba entrando en estado hipotérmico.

- Ok, tu no te preocupes, Bella háblame y no te duermas. Le dijo acercándome a ella, ella solo empezó a verme le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos

- Jasper. Dijo. - Tu mirada, tus ojos de donde te conozco. Maldición no era el momento para decirle explicaciones, aun no, ella se quedo callada su respiración era lenta.

– Bella despierta vamos, no te duermas.

- Aquíííí estoyyyyy. Me dijo titiritando de frio.

- necesitamos que alguien nos ayude. Le dije para luego llamar Edward. –EDWARD, LA ENCONTRE ESTA EN LOS VESTIDORES, PERO NECESITO DE TU AYUDA. Grite

Edward entro corriendo al vestidor preguntándome que pasaba.

- Esa voz. Dijo Bella . - Te conozco. Pero no aguanto más y cayo en un sueño profundo.

- Bella, no te duermas. Dije desesperado, mientras edrad se agacho y la ilumino con la linterna.

- No puede ser. Dijo él. – Es ella.

- Edward ayúdame. Le dije. - esta prensada y acaba de entrar en hipotermia por el frio. – resiste Bella, lograste vencer a la bestia puedes vencer esto. Le dije levándome del suelo, Bella me había contado una parte de su vida hoy sin que yo le pidiera, esa parte que yo no sabia, ella por alguna razón hallo en mi la confianza para desahogarse a pesar de que la e tratado muy mal desde que llego. – vamos Edward a la cuenta de tres, tu la sacas. Le dije. - Uno, dos y tres. Levante los casilleros y Edward saco a Bella, alzándola en sus brazos como pudo se quito la chamarra y envolvió a Bella con ella, después me pidió que tomara unas toallas secas y salimos aprisa del gimnasio rumbo al estacionamiento, tal como lo presentí Emmett se preocupo al ver a Bella inocente en los brazos de Edward.

- Tiene hipotermia y una pierna lastimada. Le dije.

- Pero porque? Dijo preocupado, Edward muy a su modo sutil le dijo que no había tiempo de explicar las cosas, que había que llevarla a la casa, pero Emmett dijo que era mejor al hospital, Edward le respondió diciéndole que Carlisle le había comentado que el hospital estaba colapsado y que él estaba en la casa y la atendería mejor, Emmett acepto de buena gana.

- saca las llaves del volvo de mi bolsillo, conduce tu. Le dijo, Edward a Emmett este lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. – vamos Emmett mi auto es mas rápido que tu jeep.

- Jasper. Me dijo Emmett . –Tu Alice váyanse en mi jeep.

- Esta bien. Dijimos Alice y yo, yo tome un paraguas y tape a Edward y a Bella, mientras Alice le abría una de las puertas traseras del volvo, Edward se sentó y acostó a Bella a lo largo del asiento. Luego me pidió las toallas se las entregue y envolvió lo mas que puedo el cuerpo de Bella para que entrara en calor, mientras cerraba la puerta pude oír como Edward le susurraba algo al oído a Bella, para luego volver hacia Emmett que ya asía en la parte delantera del volvo, y pedirle que arrancara y así fue como Emmett salió a todo velocidad rumbo a nuestra casa, tome a Alice de la mano y caminamos al jeep de Emmett, le abrí la puerta de copiloto y le ayude a subir luego rodee el jeep y subí yo.

- Abróchate el cinturón amor. Le dije arrancado el jeep y poniéndote en marcha la tormenta esta cada vez mas fuerte y podíamos sufrir un accidente y solo la idea de perder a Alice me hacia sufrir.

- Estas bien. Dijo ella, viéndome seria yo le extendí una de mis manos y ella la tomo, sabia que estaba preocupada por Bella, tenía poco de conocerla pero le había tomado mucho afecto. – Jazz? Me dijo

- Si amor.

- Bella va estar bien, verdad.

- Si amor, veraz que Carlisle la ayudara, él siempre lo hace.

- Si tienes razón, sabes estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Me dijo, apoyando su cabeza a mi hombro y dándome un beso en el cuello, sentí una carga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo.

- Así y porque estas orgullosa de mi si se puede saber. Le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

- Porque hoy has ayudado a Bella, dos veces. Me dijo. –La primera en la cafetería cuando James la estaba molestando y la segunda cuando la sacaste del gimnasio.

- Pero Edward me ayudo también, el merece su parte también. Le dije-

- A todo esto, nunca había a Edward tan preocupado por alguien desde que estaba con… _Alice no termino de decir la oración, mencionar el nombre de Tanya la hacia recordar todo lo que paso y sufrió por mi culpa. – aquella. Termino por decir.

- Sabes que a mi también me sorprendió la actitud de Edward con Bella, pareciera que ya la conocía. Le dije.

- Es imposible, si Edward hasta hoy la vio, bueno eso creo. Me dijo.

- Llegamos. Le dije, parando el jeep frente a la casa. – Abájate aquí, guardare el jeep en la cochera.

- Esta bien te espero en la sala, no tardes. Me dijo, abriendo la puerta, yo la jale de un brazo y la atraje hacia mi, tome su pequeña cara con una de mis manos y la bese, fue un beso dulce y apasionado el cual ella me respondió.

- Te amo Alice Mary Brandon Cullen. Le dije cuando nos despegamos del beso y quedamos unidos con nuestras frentes.

- Y yo a ti Jasper Whitlock Hale –Cullen.

- Perdón por lastimarte en el pasado. Le dije. – Pero en este momento eres la razón más importante para mí, eres la razón por quien cambien lo que fui, mi razón de seguir, tú eres mi razón de vivir.

- Jasper y tú eres mi razón y lo que paso en el pasado se quedo ahí en el pasado. Me dijo, besándome de nuevo. – te espero adentro. Dijo abajándose del jeep y entrando a la casa, yo arranque el jeep y me dirigí a la cochera, deje el jeep en su lugar, subí por la puerta trasera de la cocina y Alice ya me estaba esperando en la sala. – Te extrañe. Dijo abrazándome algo nerviosa

- Y yo a ti, te pasa algo?. Le pregunte.

- Bueno hay algo que quiero decirte, pero te lo diré en la noche asolas, ahora subamos a ver que a sucedido con Bella. Dijo tomándome de la mano y caminando hacia el tercer piso, cuando llegamos Emmett cargaba a Bella en brazos hacia su habitación, nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia todos estaban pendiente de Bella.

-Iré por unas matas y unas bolsas de agua caliente. Dijo Esme

- creo que necesitara ropa seca. Dijo Edward.

- buscare algo de la mía. Dijo Alice que en todo momento había estado a mi lado, Edward volteo hacia nosotros al percatarse de nuestra presencia, Alice entro a su habitación por un poco de ropa para Bella.

- Como esta? Le pregunte a Edward.

- No lo se Carlisle la esta examinando y Emmett esta con ella adentro. Me dije, sentándose en una silla afuera del cuarto de Emmett, mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello con desesperación.

- Edward, de donde la conoces? Le pregunte, sentándome en otra silla a la par de él.

- La conocí en el aeropuerto de Phoenix. Me respondió.-Recuerdas de la chica con la que choque en la cafetería del aeropuerto, pues bien es ella, es Bella.

- Guao, que pequeño es el mundo. Dije.

- Si quien iba a decir que la chica en la cual no he dejado de pensar sea nada más que ella, por Dios Jasper. Me dijo levantándome de la silla.

- Que pasa? Dije preocupado.

- Acaso Alice tenía razón en decir que Bella era más mi tipo que la de Emmett.

- Edward, es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones, no creo que Emmett permita a que tú te le acerques. Y en eso estaba seguro, Emmett no iba a permitir que Edward ni ningún otro hombre se acercara a Bella, siendo esta su esposa y la madre de su hijo.

- Tu crees que ellos tengan algo, porque yo no. Me pregunto con algo de duda y esperanza.

- No lo se Edward. Le dije. -solo sé que Emmett se desvela mucho por ella su humor cambia cuando ella esta a su lado y sé que seria capaz de dar la vida por ella si fue necesario, apuesto que ahora esta sentado junto a ella culpándose de lo que le paso y deseando ser él, el que le allá pasado lo que le paso a ella y si eso no es amor entonces no sé que es. Concluí diciéndole

- Pero como sabes tú y si Emmett siente todo eso que dices por Bella.

- Por que si fuera Alice, la que estuviera en el lugar de Bella, yo estaría sintiendo eso. Le dije viéndolo seriamente a los ojos. – Y si eso no es amor entonces no sé que es esto que siento por Alice. Los dos nos quedamos en un silencio total, Edward se volvió a sentar en la silla, pensando en lo que dije no quería ser duro con el, pero tenia que evitar que Edward sufriera de nuevo al tener que compartir a un mujer con su hermano como lo hizo conmigo no lo permitiría.

me levante de la silla pensando en todo lo que le había dicho a Edward y subí a mi habitación, me metí al baño y tome una ducha de agua caliente realmente necesitaba relajarme y pensar con calma todo lo sucedido el día de hoy, cuando terminar de ducharme tome una toalla y me seque la eche en la sesta de la ropa sucia tome otra y me la coloque en la cintura camine hacia el lavabo del baño limpie el espejo que ya hacia empañado con una de mis manos luego coloque mis manos a cada lado del lavado.

- No entiendo. Dije. – Sera que todos estos años eh tenido una idea errónea de lo que paso con Emmett, Rosalie y Bella. –No, no puede ser lo que me estoy pensando, Bella estuvo en coma dos meses victima de una agresión sufrida por su exnovio, al mes de salir de coma Rosalie la descubre en el departamento de Emmett y él le dice que esta embarazada de él, Carlisle dice que tiene tres meses de embarazo cuando fui al hospital, Emmett estuvo dos meses antes de la agresión que sufrió Bella con nosotros en Forks realizando su practica en el instituto como requisito para graduarse, Dios, Dios que difícil es esto. Me dije mirándome fijamente en el espejo. – No puede ser. Dije cayendo en la razón. - Emmett no pudo hacer eso jamás renunciar a Rosalie, pero porque?, porque se sacrifico?, Emmett, hermano que hiciste y porque? Te sacrificaste tanto, ha valido la pena renunciar al amor de tu vida por ser infeliz al lado de una mujer que no amas, pero porque lo hiciste y porque Carlisle y Esme lo apoyaron en esto. En eso oí la voz de Alice que me llamaba desde mi habitación.

- Jasper, estas en el baño.

- Si amor ya salgo. Le dije, me lave la cara y me puse mi pijama y salí del cuarto, Alice estaba sentada sobre mi cama con su pijama. – Hola. Le dije sentándome junto a ella. – estas bien?

- Hola. Me respondió sacudiéndome el cabello que aun estaba un poco mojado. – Y no estoy bien amor, tengo que decirte algo, pero no se como lo tomaras. Me dijo algo seria.

- Alice me estas asustando.

- No es nada malo es sobre la boda. Dijo bajando la cabeza, yo tome su cabeza entre mis manos haciendo que me mirara.

- Dime te pasaste del presupuesto que establecimos. Le dije. – Sabes que lo pusimos solo por tener un límite, pero podemos extenderlo un poco más.

- Bueno en parte tiene que ver con eso un poquito, creo que tengo que hacer unas modificaciones y correr con los preparativos.

- Vez no hay nada que no se resuelva. Le dije dándole un beso, para luego levantarme de la cama y tomar mi guitarra.

- Jasper quiero adelantar la boda. Me soltó de un solo.

- Pero porque amor, si tu fuiste la que pusiste la fecha.

- Recuerdas que te acabo de decir que necesito hacer unas modificaciones.

- Si, pero no sé que tiene que ver eso con adelantar la boda. Le dije sentándome otra vez a la par de ella. Alice se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar por todo el cuarto.

- Es que si esperamos hasta la fecha que escogí primero tendría que modificar mi vestido de novia.

- Un momento puedes dejar de caminar de un lado para el otro y explicarme porque tendrías que modificar tu vestido de novia si esperamos a la fecha que habíamos establecido. Alice dejo de caminar y se paro en frente mio, me miro fijamente y se levanto lentamente la blusa de la pijama

- Por esto debemos adelantar la boda. Me dijo, parándose de medio lado enseñándome su vientre, no podía creerlo de medio lado se le vía como un bulto que sobre salía.

- Alice, dime que lo que estoy pensando no es verdad. Ella solo se mordió el labio. -Alice estoy embarazado, digo estas embaraza. Dije parándome sobre la cama.

- Si, estamos embarazados. Me dijo.

- Pero, como paso, bueno digo yo se como paso, a lo que me refiero es que nos estábamos cuidando.

- No, lo se creo que me fallaron las píldoras y a ti el preservativo. Dijo mordiéndose el labio.

- Sabes no importa quien fallo. Le dije poniéndome en frente de ella. – Ahora lo que importa es que vamos hacer papás. Dije tomándola en mis brazos y besándola.

- De verdad estas feliz. Me dijo

-Claro amor, este hijo es fruto de nuestro amor.

- Jasper, pensé que te ibas a enojar ya que habíamos planeado tener un bebé después cierto tiempo de casados.

- Lo se pero que importa adelantamos los planes y ahora adelantaremos la boda. Le dije.

- Esta bien, arreglare todo para adelantar la boda. Me dijo.

- Alice no quiero que te extralimites recuerdas que ahora llevas a nuestro hijo o hija. Le dije serio.

- Tranquilo amor, no pasara lo tengo todo controlado.

- Y cuanto tenemos de embarazo.

- Tres meses, pero nadie lo sabe quiero decirles a ellos en el desayuno mañana, siempre y cuando tu estés de acuerdo. Me dijo

-Claro que si amor. Le dije cargándola y colocándola sobre mi cama. –Ahora futura señora Whitlock, a descansar hoy ha sido un día muy cansado, mañana le diremos a la familia y le pediremos a Carlisle que te examine para ver que va nuestro bebé.

- Si amor. Me dijo yo me acosté al otro lado de la cama y la abrase. – Te amo Jasper.

- Y yo te amo a ti, ahora duerme. Le dije quedando en un sueño profundo los dos.

Me desperté con sed así que decide bajar a la cocina por un vaso de leche, no sin antes darle un beso Alice que hacia dormida junto a mi lado y luego le dio otro en su pequeño vientre donde se albergaba nuestro hijo, salí en silencio de la habitación baje al tercer piso y cuando pase por la habitación de Emmett vi luz encendida y gente hablando, así que me detuve y toque a su puerta.

- Pase. Dijo Emmett, abrí la puerta y entre preocupado pensé que Bella seguía mal

- Hola, solo quería saber como sigue. Le dije a Edward y Emmett que estaban despierto mientras Bella dormida.

- Esta bien, su temperatura esta normal y su pulso ya casi se normaliza. Me dijo Emmett. - Gracias chicos, por ayudarla no se como agradecérselo.

- No fue nada. Le dije

- Es mi culpa, es a mi quien debió pasarle esto no a ella, debo ser yo el que este en la cama recuperándome y estar usando esa escayola por 8 días. Dijo un Emmett culpándose, yo solamente volví a ver a Edward, como queriendo decirle te lo dije, la cara de Edward se volvió un poema, seguro se le vino a la mente todo lo que le dije ayer en la noche, en eso Bella empezó hablar dormida.

- _Emmett, por favor, te necesito, no me dejes. Decía sollozando._

- Shhh, pequeña. Le decía Emmett acunándola contra su pecho. –Aquí estoy nunca te voy a dejar.

_- Estoy asustada, no se si podre con esto sola, no estoy preparada para enfrentar esto. Decía Bella, llorando aun más desconsoladamente._

- Ya paso Bella, ya paso. Le decía Emmett.

_- Perdóname Emmett yo no quería causarte tanto problema. _

- Bella, tranquilízate, es una pesadilla, solamente. Le dijo esta vez Edward acariciando su rostro.

- _Eres mi pedestal, Emmett._

- Y tu el mio. Le dijo Emmett.

- _Jasper. Dijo ella esta vez, Emmett y Edward me volvieron a ver, yo moví los hombros en señal de que no sabia porque me mencionaba. – Tu mirada, tus ojos de donde te conozco._

- Jasper, porque Bella dice eso. Dijo Emmett.

- No lo se, debe estar desvariando. Dije lo más tranquilo que pude.

- Si yo sé que esta desvariando, pero desde que te conoció ella tiene el presentimiento que te conoce. Me dijo Emmett.

- Realmente, no se porque ella piensa eso. Dije. – No niego que me he mantenido distante y cortante con ella porque no me agradaba mucho, pero eso fue hasta hoy, estuvimos hablando en la cafetería del instituto e hizo que cambiara un poco la actitud que tuve con ella.

- De que hablaron, para que tú cambiaras con ella. Dijo Emmett, yo volví a ver a Bella, luego a Emmett, luego a Edward para volver a mirar de nuevo a Emmett.

- De una canción. Le respondió

- Vamos Jasper, no juegues no me digas que una canción te hizo cambiar lo que pensabas de ella, a ver de que canción hablaron tu y Bella en la cafetería del instituto. Me dijo Emmett algo molesto.

- De la Bella y la Bestia, de Porta. Le conteste a Emmett, viéndolo a los ojos, hubo un silencio total en la habitación de Emmett, Bella había dejado de desvariar y Emmett la volvió acomodar sobre la cama y la cobijo, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el ventanal de su habitación viendo hacia afuera como pensando en algo.

- Edward, vete a dormir es muy tarde y pronto amanecerá, en la mañana puedes venir a ver a Bella sé que ella te querrá agradecer lo que hiciste ayer por ella. Le dijo viendo con la mirada perdida hacia la oscura noche.

- Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme que vendré. Dijo Edward . – Jasper vienes? Me pregunte.

- No, Jasper se quedara un rato más conmigo. Respondió Emmett.

- Estas seguro que te quieres quedar un rato mas. Me volvió a preguntar Edward.

-Si Edward, yo ya dormí un poco creo que me quedare acompañando a Emmett un rato mas, tu ve a dormir que buena falta te hace, no querrás que Bella te conozca oficialmente todo ojerudo. Le dije.

- Esta bien, buenas noches o mejor dicho buenas mañanas. Nos dijo saliendo de la habitación, cuando Edward salió de la habitación Emmett, se volvió asía mi y dio unos pasos acercándose a un sillón donde se sentó.

- Que tanto sabes? Me pregunto.

- A que te refieres? Le pregunte yo

- De mí y de Bella. Me dijo.

- Lo que tu nos has contado, que la conociste cuando ingresaron a la universidad y que se hicieron muy buenos amigos y que ella tiene un hijo. Le dije tratando de ser combi senté, no podía decirle que yo sabia que Bella era su esposa, no hasta que averiguara bien las cosas.

-No te creo, tú me ocultas algo.

- Vamos Emmett, que te voy estar ocultando yo.

- Entonces porque Bella te conto lo de la canción si solo ella y yo lo sabíamos. Me dijo algo alterado.

- No puedo decírtelo, se lo prometí a ella. Le dije

- Que sucedió que ella te hizo prometer que no me digieras nada. Ahora estaba mas molesto.

- Emmett no puedo decirte, acaso tú nunca has hecho una promesa. Le dije. – guardar un secreto para no causarle daño a otra persona.

- Si lo he hecho y ha sido una carga desde hace mucho tiempo. Me dijo volviendo a ver a Bella. – pero aun así Bella esta segura que te conoce y que te ha visto antes, como explicas eso.

- No lo se Emmett, yo ha Bella la conocí por primera vez hace dos semanas en la casa de la playa. Le respondí, aunque sabia muy bien que no era así y aunque Bella no recuerde muy bien de donde me recuerda yo si.

**Flash Back**

_Había decidido regresar al otro día al hospital y esta vez enfrentar a Emmett y a mis padres por burlarse de Rosalie y darle todo el apoyo a esa mujer que lo que hizo fue destruirle la vida a mi hermana, llegue al hospital y subí a la habitación donde se encontraba Bella internada, me acerque lentamente la puerta de la habitación y podía oír la voz de un hombre discutiendo con una mujer adentro, la voz de la mujer era Bella, la oí con miedo, mientras la voz del hombre que no reconocía le reclamaba cosas, abrí lentamente la puerta para escuchar bien pude ver a Bella de pie frente a su cama sosteniéndose de una de las barandas de la cama descalza y temblando de miedo, el hombre estaba de frente hacia ella yo no le podía ver el rostro pero estaba muy enfadado, le reclamaba cosas a Bella._

_-Tú crees que me voy a comer ese cuento. Le dijo a Bella._

_- Tú sabes que no estoy mintiendo. Le decía ella temerosa._

_- No me hagas reír. Le dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de la cara fuertemente._

_- Me estas lastimando, suéltame por favor. Decía Bella._

_- Y donde esta tu noviecito, porque te dejo sola y siempre a estado tan pendiente de ti._

_- Emmett, esta por llegar es mejor que te vayas si no…_

_- Si no que… le dijo el tipo abrazándola y tratándola de besar. – Por que tiemblas Bella, acaso no te gusta que te abrase y te bese, eso no pensabas antes, recuerdas lo bien que la pasamos la ultima vez. Bella como puedo se soltó de él._

_-Suéltame, no me vuelvas a poner una mano encima, porque no será Emmett quien te mate, si no yo oíste._

_- Me estas amenazando, tu la chica muerta de hambre que ingreso a Darthmouth, con una beca y que su madre es una maestra mediocre y la que nunca ve ha su papá porque se avergüenza de él._

_-Yo nunca me he avergonzado de mi padre.._

_- A no entonces porque nunca hablas de él._

_- A ti no te importa._

_- Claro que mi importa eres una oportunista como yo no quise nada contigo te le metiste por los ojos a McCarty hasta que lograste tu objetivo embarazarte de el para subir de posición, pero te juro Bella que ese niño no va a nacer, tu eres mía y no te compartiré oíste. Le dijo zarandeándola y haciendo que ella cayera al piso, cuando yo me disponía a entrar a defenderla él se dio media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta yo me senté en una de la sillas del pasillo él no me vio cuando salió de la habitación de Bella yo me incorpore de inmediato y entre a prisa a la habitación, entre y vi a Bella desmayada en el piso._

_- Isabella, me escucha…le dije_

_- Mi hijo, no quiero perder a mi hijo. Me dijo abriendo sus ojos._

_- No lo vas a perder. Le dije levándola del piso y acostándola en la cama._

_- Gracias. Dijo, su voz era débil y no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos._

_- No es nada. Le dije. –Llamare a una enfermera._

_- Emmett, necesito decirle, que él estuvo aquí, que Re… Bella no pudo terminar la oración cuando se desmayo de nuevo. Salí de inmediato de la habitación y busque a una enfermera cuando la localice decidí salir del hospital, era lo mejor, creo que Bella no estaba para reproches menos en su estado de todos modos el bebé era inocente de todo lo que estaba pasando._

**Fin de Flash Back.**

- Tienes razón, perdóname Jasper. Me dijo Emmett. – Creo que todo esto me tiene loco.

- Tranquilo, creo que te hace falta descansar, porque no duermes un rato ya casi amanece. Le dije caminado hacia la puerta.

- Eso hare, gracias. Me dijo. Yo salí la de la habitación y volví a subir a mi cuarto con todo lo que había hablado con Emmett se me había quitado la sed, regrese silenciosamente a la cama y abrace Alice, estaba apunto de amanecer y esta mañana traería buenas noticias a nuestra familia y también confusiones, me preocupaba Edward y ese sentimiento que estaba sintiendo por Bella, poco a poco el sueño me fue ganando hasta caer profundamente dormido.


	12. Soledad, Deseo y Necesidad

**Capítulo 12: Soledad, Deseo y Necesidad.**

_**E****mmettPOV**_

Me desperté viendo el reloj eran las nueve de la mañana había sido un día muy agotado el día de ayer y ni hablar de la madrugada, Bella, había pasado toda la noche desvariando, con cosas que habían sucedido hace 5 años, después de que se calmo logre quedarme dormido junto a ella, después de mirar el reloj volví acomodarme en la posición en que estaba antes, solo que esta vez jale a Bella contra mi pecho abrazándola cualquier que nos viera diría que tenemos una relación intima, pero no, no niego que estar así no despertara en mi una sensación de deseo hacia ella, Bella tenia su espalda a recostada a mi pecho con sus manos extendidas hacia el frente yo la tenia abrazada con una mano debajo de su almohada y la otra por encima de su cuerpo tocando sus dedos, supe que estaba despierta porque ella tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

- Buenos días dormilona. Le dije al oído.

- Buenos días. Me contesto dándose vuelta para quedar en frente mio. - ¿Dónde estoy? Pregunto viendo para todo lado.

- En mi habitación, sufriste de hipotermia después de quedar prensada por los casilleros de los vestidores y te trajimos a mi casa porque el hospital estaba colapsado, no recuerdas nada. Le dije

- Bueno solo recuerdo a Jasper tratando de sacarme de ahí y luego oí una voz, pero no puede ser debió ser un sueño, él no pudo estar ahí. Me dijo afligida.

- Jasper y Edward te ayudaron. Le dije. –Por cierto, nunca me dijiste del incidente que tuviste en el aeropuerto de Phoenix con Edward. Le dije enarcando una ceja y riéndome.

- Entonces no fue un sueño, Edward es el hombre con quien choque en la cafetería.

- Si señora y si no fuera porque ya no eres mi esposa estaría muy celoso, ya que Edward muestra mucho interés en ti. Le dije tocándole la punta de la nariz.

- Emmett, no juegues conmigo. Dijo ruborizada y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- No lo puedo creer, Bella Swan. Le dije.

- ¿Que?

- ¡Te gusta Edward!. Le dije, la conocía bien su mirada, cuando se ruborizaba cuando se mordía el labio inferior era porque le gustaba algo o alguien.

- No es cierto. Dijo con el ceño fruncido

- Si lo es y no me lo niegues. Le dije haciéndole cosquilla ella empezó a reírse.

- Emmett para. Me decía.

- No hasta que confieses. Le dije haciéndole mas cosquillas.

- Esta bien me rindo confesare.

- Así me gusta que colabores.

- La verdad es que no he dejado de pensar en él en ningún momento desde que lo vi en el aeropuerto. Me dijo

- Sabes que él tampoco lo ha hecho. Le dije.

- Estas jugando conmigo. Me dijo sentándose en la cama. –Aunch. Dijo quejándose.

- ¿Qué pasa, te duele algo? Dije incorporándome junto a ella.

- Mi pie, me duele yyyy… dijo levantando la sabana para verse el pie. –Por Dios Em, ¿Qué me paso?

- Al quedar tu pie presando con los casilleros sufriste un esguince, Carlisle te puso una escayola por 8 días solo por seguridad, para que cure bien, no quieres terminar coja. Le dije burlándome de ella. – tu siempre metiendo la pata. Dije

- No te burles no es gracioso. Dijo ella tirándose encima mio, haciendo que yo cayera acostado en la cama nuevamente y ella quedando encima mio, le coloque un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, debo reconocer que sigue siendo tan hermosa como el día que nos conocimos.

- Te preocupaste por mí. Me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

- Mucho no sabes cuanto. Le dije. – pensé que te iba a perder, no había vuelto a sentir esa sensación desde aquel maldito día.

- Emmett, debes de dejar de pensar que lo que me sucedió es tu culpa.

- No puedo Bella. Le dije acariciando su mejilla. – si yo solo hubiera llegado antes.

-Shhh. Dijo colocándome con un dedo sobre mis labios. - no hablemos de eso.

- Entonces de que quieres que hablemos, de mi hermano.

- Emmett, no es divertido.

- Claro que lo es, Isabella Swan el tormento de los hombres.

- No es gracioso. Dijo haciendo un puchero. – Ni que tuviera una fila de hombres esperando por mí.

- Si que lo tienes. Le dije volteándola esta vez para quedar yo encima de ella. – Te olvidas de Caleb y Jacob, porque aunque tu no lo creas Jacob, todavía suspira por ti y ahora esta Edward también, siendo tu no me gustaría estar en el mismo salón con los tres.

- Que simpático eres, pero no me da miedo porque si tu estas ahí te enfrentarías a ellos con tal de defenderme.

- Como siempre. Le dije, Bella se quedo viéndome fijamente a los ojos y se mordió su labio inferior.

- ¿Me puedes decir que quieres?. Le dije, sabia que algo quería al morderse el labio así.

- Si te pido algo, lo harías.

- Eso depende de lo que pidas. Le dije serio.

- Bésame. Me dijo de un solo.

-¿Quieres que te bese?. La verdad no sabia porque me pedía que la besara hacia años de que no la besaba, creo que la última vez fue cuando decidimos divorciarnos.

- Si, pero si no quieres lo entien…. Pero no la deje terminar, ya que la acerque a mi y la bese, la bese con pasión, con la pasión que ella merecía, ella correspondió a mi beso el beso no era de amor era mas de necesidad y deseo Bella tenia tiempo de estar sola y yo bueno tenia tiempos de no estar íntimamente con nadie, creo que eso era lo que los dos pedíamos a gritos. Poco a poco el beso se fue incrementando su intensidad yo me despegue de sus labios para bajar por su cuello, ella solo gimió.

- Eeeemmett. Dijo

- ¿Quieres que pare?. Le dije besando su cuello.

- Nooooo. Me dijo, yo volví a subir por su cuello a sus labios, ella se aferraba firmemente a mi cabello, luego lentamente deslizo sus manos hasta mi espalda, sentí miles de choques eléctricos cuando sentí las manos de Bella por dentro de mi camiseta acariciando mi piel, esto realmente se estaba volviendo peligroso y si seguíamos así creo que terminaríamos haciéndolo, pero no se si seria posible ya que Bella no se si ella este preparada para esto aun no.

- Beeella, pequeña. Le dije en sus labios.

- Siii. Me contesto ella

- Creoooo quuueee deberiaaammosss parar. Le dije mas que parar yo quería seguir.

- Yo también lo creo. Me dijo besándome el cuello.

- Entonces deja de besarme. Le dije yo besando sus labios.

- Deja de hacerlo tú. Me dijo respondiendo mi beso.

- Bella si no paras no responderé de mis actos. Le murmure besándola mas fuerte.

- Yo asumo la responsabilidad, soy tu ex esposa y la madre de tu hijo. Me dijo pasándome la lengua por los labios.

- Maldición Bella, eres mi mejor amiga. Dije besándola más y más.

- Lo se, pero Emmett te necesito y yo sé que tu también me necesitas. Me dijo, maldición ella tenia razón los dos nos necesitábamos, eso era indiscutible, seguimos besándonos yo no iba hacer nada de lo que ella no quisiera pero Bella al parecer no pensaba lo mismo saco sus manos debajo de mi camiseta y la subió lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta que me la quito quedando con mi torso desnudo.

- ¿Bella estas segura? Le pregunte ella solo asintió con la cabeza. – Sabes que si empiezo no parare. Y era verdad ya que para en ese momento mis hormonas habían enloquecido y Bella y yo habíamos perdido la razón.

- Si lo estoy, quiero intentarlo, sé que de todos los hombres eres el único que me comprende, sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es mucho, pero por favor Emmett te lo imploro hazme tuya. Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía ver la llorar, eso me dolía demasiado.

- Bella lo vamos a intentar, pero si sientes que no puedes seguir me lo dices y yo paro, seré lo mas cuidadoso que pueda. Le dije, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, yo deslice mi mano hacia su sudadera bajando lentamente la cremallera de esta, se la quite lentamente dejándola solo en su brassier, me coloque lentamente sobre ella, ella abrió sus piernas para que yo me acomodara bien. –Se siente bien. Le dije besándola y colocando una de mis manos sobre uno de sus muslos.

- Emmeeeett. Dijo ella.

- Quieres que pare. Le dije, ella no me respondió nada, solo movió una de sus manos a hacia donde yo tenia la mía acariciando su muslo y la tomo subiéndola hacia sus pechos haciendo que los tomara con mi mano y empezara acarícialos, si eso era lo que ella quería eso lo iba hacer ella curveo su espalda yo aproveche para desabrocharle el brassier quitándoselo lentamente y tirándolo quien sabe en que parte de mi habitación, mi pequeña estaba completamente excitada y no daba señales de querer parar así que lentamente baje por su cuello besándola, esto hizo que ella levantara mas su pecho, y cuando iba a tomar uno de sus senos en mi boca para lamerlo y succionarlo la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, Bella inmediatamente se cubrió con la sabana y me volvió a ver a los ojos, cuando voltee a ver estaba toda mi familia incluyendo mis padres parados en el marco de la puerta, volví a ver Bella y estaba avergonzada y es que en la posición que estábamos no era la muy apta ya que yo estaba encima de ella semidesnudo cubrí como pude a Bella con mi cuerpo, pero creo que era demasiado tarde todos habían visto sus pechos desnudos.

- Maldición. Dije levándome de la cama al ver que Bella se había cubierto con la sabana yo recogí mi camiseta. – Acaso nunca nos enseñaron a que debían tocar antes de entrar a una habitación. Le dije molesto a mis padres y a mis hermanos.

- Pero Emmett nosotros tocamos pero al parecer estabas muy distraído en otras cosas y no oíste. Dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona.

– Bueno, pero aun así debieron esperar a que les contestara si podían pasar, pueden salir mientras hablo con Bella. Dije molesto.

- Perdón hijo. Dijo mi madre que mas que avergonzada se notaba feliz, por lo que había visto. – Lo sentimos Bella. Le dijo, sacando a todos de la habitación, mientras todos salían pude ver la cara de Edward, era de tristeza acompañado de decepción.

Camine hacia la cama donde estaba Bella, me senté en una orilla de la cama dándole la espalda a Bella, pude sentir como ella se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba por detrás mio aun sosteniendo la sabana y me abrazo, poniendo su barbilla en uno de mis hombros.

- ¿Estas bravo conmigo? Me pregunto.

- No peque, no estoy bravo contigo, lo estoy con mi familia. Le dije volviéndome y alzándola para sentarla en mis piernas. – Si ellos nos hubieran interrumpido tú y yo. Le murmure dándole un beso en la frente.

- Creo que nos extralimitamos un poco verdad. Me dijo.

- Yo no usaría un poco yo diría que demasiado.

- ¿Y ahora que le diremos a tu familia? Me pregunto preocupada.

- Bueno creo que con mis padres no hay que dar muchas explicaciones, viste su cara de felicidad al vernos, diría que estaba más que felices y eso que no llegamos a concluir. Le dije ahora besando su oreja. – Y mis hermanos, Alice y Jasper no me preocupa tanto, pero Edward viste su cara, el de verdad la paso mas mal que nosotros.

- Perdón Emmett, no sé que me paso, solo que a veces ciento como una ola de deseo, es como una ansiedad. Me dijo bajando la cabeza. – Y creo que estar así contigo tan cerca y en una cama tan grande como esta me dentro morbo. La verdad comprendía a Bella, su experiencia sexual no ha sido como toda mujer sueña y después de que Anthony nació y decidimos intentar salvar nuestro matrimonio, nunca intimamos de hecho cuando compre la casa en Phoenix para vivir los tres ahí, bueno los cinco ya que Caleb y Pogue venían en el paquete, la compre con seis cuartos uno para Anthony, otro para mi, otro para Bella y los otros tres para las visitas en este caso dos los usaban Caleb y Pogue, quedando solo uno para cuando mis padres nos visitaban ya que Renée y Phil vivían a unos minutos de nuestra casa, así que las veces que llegábamos a estar solos no pasábamos de los besos y cuando creía que iba a pasar algo mas, Anthony se despertaba llorando y Bella se iba verlo, eso sin contar que Caleb y Pogue se paseaban por toda la casa todo el día y eso hacia que nunca tuviéramos intimidad y yo tenia que conformarme con una ducha de agua fría. Como en este caso

- No pidas disculpas, Bella somos adultos nos dejamos llevar por el deseo, y como tu lo dijiste hace un rato los dos nos necesitábamos, pero será mejor que no me vuelvas a pedir que te bese, por que te juro que la próxima vez terminaremos lo que dejamos inconcluso hoy. Le dije dándole un beso en los labios para luego dejarla sobre la cama.

- Esta bien te prometo que no te volveré a pedir que me beses. Dijo sonriendo.

– Ahora iré por mi madre y Alice para que te ayuden con el baño. Le dije saliendo de la habitación, cuando llegue al pasillo respire hondo, ahora tenia que bajar a dar una explicación a mi familia, baje lo mas tranquilo que pude pensando en la explicación que les diría, cuando baje a la sala todos estaban ahí y como lo imaginaba todos se me quedaron viendo cuando llegue.

Bella POV

Sentí como unos brazos fuertes me jalaban asía su cuerpo en ese caso su pecho, Emmett, me tenia abrazada, yo tenia mis manos extendidas hacia al frente y pude sentir como con una de sus manos mano tocaba mis dedos, tome sus dedos e y los entrelacé con los míos.

- Buenos días dormilona. Me dijo Emmett al oído.

- Buenos días. Le contesto dándome vuelta para quedar en frente a él. - ¿Dónde estoy? Pregunte viendo para todo lado.

- En mi habitación, sufriste de hipotermia después de quedar prensada por los casilleros de los vestidores y te trajimos a mi casa porque el hospital estaba colapsado, no recuerdas nada. Me dijo

- Bueno solo recuerdo a Jasper tratando de sacarme de ahí y luego oí una voz. La voz que oí era la misma voz del hombre con quien choque en la cafetería del aeropuerto. - pero no puede ser debió ser un sueño, él no pudo estar ahí. Dije afligida.

- Jasper y Edward te ayudaron. Me dijo. –Por cierto, nunca me dijiste del incidente que tuviste en el aeropuerto de Phoenix con Edward. Dijo enarcando una ceja y riéndose.

- Entonces no fue un sueño, Edward es el hombre con quien choque en la cafetería. Le dije

- Si señora y si no fuera porque ya no eres mi esposa estaría muy celoso, ya que Edward muestra mucho interés en ti. Me dijo tocándome la punta de la nariz.

- Emmett, no juegues conmigo. Dije ruborizándome y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- No lo puedo creer, Bella Swan. Me dijo.

- ¿Que? Pregunte nerviosa.

- ¡Te gusta Edward!. Me dijo

- No es cierto.

- Si lo es y no me lo niegues. Me dijo haciéndome cosquilla provocándome risas.

- Emmett para. Le decía.

- No hasta que confieses. Me dijo haciéndome mas cosquillas.

- Esta bien me rindo confesare. Le dije

- Así me gusta que colabores.

- La verdad es que no he dejado de pensar en el en ningún momento desde que lo vi en el aeropuerto. Le dije, pero yo no podía hacerme ilusiones con él, era el hermano de Emmett yo era su exesposa eso convertía a Edward como mi excuñado

- Sabes que él tampoco lo ha hecho. Me dijo, no esto era una broma de Emmett.

- Estas jugando conmigo. Le dije sentándome en la cama, pero cuando lo hice mi pierna me dolió. –Aunch. Dije quejándome.

- ¿Qué pasa, te duele algo? Dijo Emmett incorporándose junto a mi preocupado.

- Mi pie, me duele yyyy… dije levantando la sabana para verme el pie. –Por Dios Em, ¿Qué me paso? Le dije al verlo con una escayola.

- Al quedar tu pie presando con los casilleros sufriste un esguince, Carlisle te puso una escayola por 8 días solo por seguridad, para que cure bien, no quieres terminar coja. Me dijo burlándose de mí. – tu siempre metiendo la pata. Dijo

- No te burles no es gracioso. Dije tirándome encima de él , haciendo que cayera acostado en la cama nuevamente y quedara encima de él, él coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de una de mis orejas, haciendo que esto me produjera una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo.

- Te preocupaste por mí. Le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

- Mucho no sabes cuanto. Me dijo. – pensé que te iba a perder, no había vuelto a sentir esa sensación desde aquel maldito día.

- Emmett, debes de dejar de pensar que lo que me sucedió es tu culpa. Le dije

- No puedo Bella. Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla. – si yo solo hubiera llegado antes.

-Shhh. Lo calle con un dedo. - no hablemos de eso.

- Entonces de que quieres que hablemos de mi hermano. Dijo riéndose

- Emmett, no es divertido. Le dije enfadada.

- Claro que lo es, Isabella Swan el tormento de los hombres.

- No es gracioso. Dije haciendo un puchero. – Ni que tuviera una fila de hombres esperando por mí.

- Si que lo tienes. Me dijo esta vez volteándome quedar encima mio, pude sentir su cuerpo contra el mio y sentir su miembro sobre mi entre pierna, eso se estaba volviendo peligroso una ola de deseo lleno mi cuerpo. – Te olvidas de Caleb y Jacob, porque aunque tu no lo creas el todavía suspira por ti y ahora esta Edward también, siendo tu no me gustaría estar en el mismo salón con los tres.

- Que simpático eres, pero no me da miedo porque si tu estas ahí te enfrentarías a ellos con tal de defenderme. Le dije, yo sabia que era así el siempre estaría para mi, pero en este momento yo quería otra cosa de él.

- Como siempre. Me dijo , yo lo vi fijamente a los ojos y me mordí mi labio inferior.

- ¿Me puedes decir que quieres?. Me dijo, sabia que Emmett me conocía muy bien y que conocía cada gesto de mi rostro y esta vez no estaba equivocado deseaba que me besara.

- Si te pido algo, lo harías. Le dije.

- Eso depende de lo que pidas. Me dijo serio.

- Bésame. Le solté de un solo.

-¿Quieres que te bese?. Me dijo, sabia que no lo iba hacer fui una idiota al pedirle eso.

- Si, pero si no quieres lo entien…. Trate de decirle, pero él no me dejo terminar, ya que me acerco a él y beso, me beso con pasión, con la pasión que me estaba quemando, yo correspondí a su beso, aunque no era de amor era mas de necesidad y deseo yo tenia tiempo de estar sola y bueno Emmett tenia tiempos de no estar íntimamente con nadie, creo que eso era lo que los dos pedíamos. Poco a poco el beso se fue incrementando, Emmett se despego de mis labios para bajar por mi cuello haciendo que yo soltara un gemido.

- Eeeemmett. Dije

- ¿Quieres que pare?. Me dijo besando mi cuello.

- Nooooo. El volvió a subir por mi cuello a mis labios, yo me aferraba firmemente a su cabello, yo lentamente deslice mis manos hasta su espalda, sentí como él se estremecía pero mi cuerpo lo pedía, todo lo yo lo pedía necesitaba superar todo.

- Beeella, pequeña. Me dijo en mis labios

- Siii. Le conteste

- Creoooo quuueee deberiaaammosss parar. Me dijo

- Yo también lo creo. Le dije besando su cuello

- Entonces deja de besarme. Me decía besándome

- Deja de hacerlo tú. Le dije correspondiendo a sus besos.

- Bella si no paras no responderé de mis actos. Dijo besándome mas fuerte.

- Yo asumo la responsabilidad, soy tu exesposa y la madre de tu hijo. Le dije ese momento había perdido la razón y no sabia que hacia solo sabia que se sentía muy bien entre sus brazos. Le dije pasándole la lengua por sus labios.

- Maldición Bella, eres mi mejor amiga. Dijo besándome más y más.

- Lo se, pero Emmett te necesito y yo sé que tu también me necesitas. Le dije, el deseo en ese momento era mas grande que el amor, yo no amaba a Emmett, no como hombre y él no me amaba como mujer esto solo era necesidad, no se como pero las resolví para sacarle la camiseta que traía puesta dejando su torso desnudo, era tan bello, sentir su piel sus caricias hacían que mi cuerpo vibrara debajo de él.

- ¿Bella estas segura? Me pregunto yo solo asentí con la cabeza. – Sabes que si empiezo no parare.

- Si lo estoy, quiero intentarlo. Le dije. -sé que de todos los hombres eres el único que me comprende, sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es mucho, pero por favor Emmett te lo imploro hazme tuya. Le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Bella lo vamos a intentar, pero si sientes que no puedes seguir me lo dices y yo paro, seré lo mas cuidadoso que sea. Me dijo, yo volví asentir con la cabeza, el deslizo su mano hacia mi sudadera bajando lentamente la cremallera de esta, me la quito lentamente dejándome solo en mi brassier, se coloco lentamente sobre mi, yo reaccione abriendo mis piernas para que se acomodara entre ella. –Se siente bien. Me dijo besándome y colocando una de sus manos sobre uno de mis muslos, sentí una ola de lujuria me invadió por completo

- Emmeeeett. Dije.

- Quieres que pare. Me dijo, yo no le respondí nada, solo moví una de mis manos a hacia donde el tenia la de él acariciando mi muslo y la tome subiéndola hacia mis pechos haciendo que los tomara en sus manos y empezara acarícialos, con solo el tacto de su mano en mis pecho hizo que mi espalda se curveara el aprovecho para desabrocharme el brassier quitándomelo lentamente y tirándolo quien sabe en que parte de la habitación, yo en ese momento estaba completamente excitada no quería que parara, el siguió bajando lentamente por mi cuello besándome, esto hizo que mi excitación aumentara y levantara mas mis pechos y cuando creí que él iba a tomar uno de mis senos en su boca la puerta de la habitación se abrió, inmediatamente me cubrí con la sabana y volví a ver a Emmett a los ojos, cuando el voltio a ver hacia la puerta se encontró con toda su familia incluyendo Carlisle y Esme parados en el marco de la puerta, me volvía a ver yo estaba avergonzada y es que en la posición que Emmett esta sobre mi no era la muy apropiada ya que se encontraba semidesnudo entre mis pierdas.

- Maldición. Dijo levantase de la cama y recogiendo su camiseta. – Acaso nunca nos enseñaron a que debían tocar antes de entrar a una habitación. Les dijo molesto sus padres y a sus hermanos.

- Pero Emmett nosotros tocamos pero al parecer estabas muy distraído en otras cosas y no oíste. Le dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona.

– Bueno, pero aun así debieron esperar a que les contestara si se podían pasar, pueden salir mientras hablo con Bella. Dijo molesto.

- Perdón hijo. Dijo Esme feliz, al parecer estaba feliz por lo que había visto. – Lo sentimos Bella. Nos dijo, sacando a todos de la habitación, mientras todos salían no pude dejar de ver a Edward su cara, sus ojos sentí una punzada en mi corazón, sentí ganas de llorar al verlo a él también me sentí mal por el y no sabia porque.

Emmett camino hacia la cama donde yo estaba y sentó en la orilla de la cama dándome la espalda, me acerque por detrás de él cubriéndome aun con la sabana y lo abrase, poniendo mi barbilla en uno de sus hombros.

- ¿Estas bravo conmigo? Le pregunte, sé que todo esto era por mi culpa yo no debí provocarlo.

- No amor, no estoy bravo contigo, lo estoy con mi familia. Me dijo volviéndose y alzándome para sentarme en sus piernas. – Si ellos nos hubieran interrumpido tú y yo. Me murmure dándome un beso en la frente.

- Creo que nos extralimitamos un poco verdad. Le dije.

- Yo no usaría un poco yo diría que demasiado.

- ¿Y ahora que le diremos a tu familia? Me pregunte preocupada.

- Bueno creo que con mis padres no hay que dar muchas explicaciones, viste su cara de felicidad al vernos, diría que estaba más que felices y eso que no llegamos a concluir. Le dije ahora besando su oreja. – Y mis hermanos, Alice y Jasper no me preocupa tanto, pero Edward viste su cara, el de verdad la paso mas mal que nosotros. Claro como no la iba ver si no podía sacármela de la cabeza como si lo hubiera lastimado.

- Perdón Emmett, no sé que me paso, solo que a veces ciento como una ola de deseo, es como una ansiedad. Le dije bajando la cabeza. – Y creo que estar así contigo tan cerca y en una cama tan grande como esta me dentro morbo. Es que en realidad era la primera vez que entre Emmett y yo pasaba algo así después de que Anthony naco, después que nos casamos intentamos salvar nuestro matrimonio pero no funciono siempre dormimos en cuartos separados en nuestra de Phoenix.

- No pidas disculpas, Bella somos adultos nos dejamos llevar por el deseo, y como tu lo dijiste hace un rato los dos nos necesitábamos, pero será mejor que no me vuelvas a pedir que te bese, por que te juro que la próxima vez terminaremos lo que dejamos inconcluso hoy. Me dijo dándome un beso en los labios para luego dejarme sobre la cama.

- Esta bien te prometo que no te volveré a pedir que me beses. Dije sonriendo y si que seria cierto muy en mi fondo sabia que nunca mas se volvería a repetir lo que sucedió hoy.

– Ahora iré por mi madre y Alice para que te ayuden con el baño. Me dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Edward POV

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban mi cuarto, aun llovía, pero no tanto como el día ayer, me incorpore en mi cama y me trate de acomodar el cabello cosa imposible, mi cabello era rebelde, salí de mi cama fui al baño y me lave la cara y me cepille los dientes me quite el camisón de mi pijama y me puse sola una camiseta de franela, pero me deje aun el pantalón de la pijama. Salí de mi cuarto y baje al tercer piso, ahí en una de las pequeñas salas se encontraba Alice y Jasper.

- Buenos días. Les dije.

- Edward, hola. Dijo Alice feliz. –como dormiste?

- Bien y ustedes?

- Bien. Dijo Jasper. –Parece que la tormenta se calmo un poco, acaban de llamar del instituto hoy no habrán clases hasta nuevo aviso.

- Que bueno. Dije, volviendo ver a la habitación de Emmett, al parecer Alice lo noto hacia donde dirigí mi mirada y lo que estaba pensando.

- Ya están despiertos hace ratos de oírlos que conversan. Me dijo.

- Como habrá amanecido ella?

- Porque no vas y le preguntas. Dijo Alice.

- No se casi no la conozco y no quiero que piense mal de mi. Dije, en eso oímos risas y gritos que venían de la habitación de Emmett, los tres nos quedamos callados y nos arrimamos en silencio a la puerta para oír lo que sucedía.

- Emmett, no juegues conmigo. Le decía Bella a Emmett.

- No lo puedo creer, Bella Swan. Decía él.

- ¿Que? Pregunto Bella.

- ¡Te gusta Edward!. Le dijo Emmett, Emmett menciono mi nombre no solo eso le dijo que yo le gustaba Alice y Jasper me volvieron a ver yo solo les hice una señal con el dedo en forma de silencio quería escuchar lo que Bella le respondía a Emmett.

- No es cierto. Dijo ella, sentí que mis ilusiones se venían al suelo.

- Si lo es y no me lo niegues. Le decía Emmett, en eso las risas de Bella empezaron.

- Emmett para. Le decía ella, al parecer Emmett la torturaba con cosquillas para que confesara.

- No hasta que confieses. Le dijo el, "vamos Bella confiesa que sientes por mi" pensé para mi mismo

- Esta bien me rindo confesare. Le dijo, por fin Bella le iba a decir a Emmett que era lo sentía por mi

- Así me gusta que colabores. Dijo Emmett dejándole de hacer cosquillas.

- La verdad es que no he dejado…. Empezó a decir ella, pero en ese momento, nos interrumpió un carraspeo, los tres volvimos a ver hacia donde venia ese carraspeo.

- Usted tres, me pueden decir que se supone que están haciendo ahí. Nos dijo Carlisle.

- Bueno es que solo queríamos oír si Emmett y Bella estaban despiertos para preguntar como amaneció Bella. Dijo Alice defendiéndonos.

- Y por eso están escuchando detrás de la puerta. Dijo Esme. –Acaso no pueden solamente tocar y pasar.

- Perdón. Dijimos los tres juntos

- Bueno ya que estamos aquí todos, aprovecharé para examinar a Bella. Dijo Carlisle.

- Podemos pasar contigo amor. Dijo Esme

- Si, pero cuando la examine salen, no quiero que Bella se sienta incomoda.

- Esta bien. Le dije, caminamos hacia la puerta de Emmett, pero ya no se oía nada.

- Se habrán quedado dormidos de nuevo. Dijo Alice, al parecer pensó lo mismo que yo al no oír ruido.

- Toca a ver. Dijo Esme, Alice toco la puerta, pero al ver que no contestaron decidió abrir la puerta.

- Alice. Dijo Jasper.- deberíamos esperar mejor aquellos salgan. Pero Alice no hizo caso y abrió la puerta completamente, hubiera preferido mil veces que Alice le hubiera echo caso a Jasper, antes de ver lo que estaba viendo, Emmett estaba encima de Bella, entre sus piernas desnuda, estaban besándose apasionadamente en mi mente se me vino la imagen de cuando encontré a Jasper con Tanya, pero con la diferencia que esta vez me dolía mas que aquella vez y no se porque, al notar nuestra presencia en la habitación Bella se cubrió con la sabana y volvió a ver a Emmett a los ojos, cuando el voltio a ver hacia la puerta se encontró con todos nosotros parados en el marco de la puerta, volvió a ver a Bella quien estaba avergonzada y quien no lo estaría si no fuéramos por nuestra intromisión ellos hubieran hecho el amor

- Maldición. Dijo Emmett levantándose de la cama y recogiendo su camiseta. – Acaso nunca nos enseñaron a que debían tocar antes de entrar a una habitación. Nos dijo molesto.

- Pero Emmett nosotros tocamos pero al parecer estabas muy distraído en otras cosas y no oíste. Le dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona.

– Bueno, pero aun así debieron esperar a que les contestara si podían pasar, pueden salir mientras hablo con Bella. Dijo molesto.

- Perdón hijo. Dijo Esme. – Lo sentimos Bella. Les dijo, sacándonos a todos de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

- Bueno, debo reconocer que siempre dude que esos dos tuvieran algo. Dijo Alice, abrazando a Jasper.

- Era de esperarse, si el de desvive por ella y nos nada raro que hallan tenido algo en la universidad y ahora que se volvieron a rencontrar lo revivan. Dijo Jasper, mirándome, yo solo salí de ahí, baje a la sala no quería oír comentarios.

- Edward que te pasa? Oí a Esme que me decía, pero yo no lo hice caso, baje a la sala y me senté en el banco del piano, levante la tapa y empecé a tocar las teclas sentí como mis lagrimas caían por mis mejillas al recordar la imagen de Bella entre los brazos de mi hermano. – Hijo. Dijo Esme sentándose a mi lado. – que sucede.

- No lo se. Le dije abrazándola.

- Esto tiene que ver con Bella verdad. Me dijo Carlisle que estaba parado junto detrás de Esme.

- Si. Le dije. – sé que me dirán que estoy loco, pero creo que estoy enamorado de ella, desde el día que la conocí.

- El día que la viste en el aeropuerto en Phoenix. Dijo mi madre

- Si, como lo saben.

- Alice y Jasper nos acaban de contar, pero créeme no estas loco. Dijo mi padre. – sabes que tu padre se enamoro de tu madre Elizabeth a penas la conoció.

- No sabía. Le dije.

- Si, Elizabeth trabajaba como tutora daba clases a domicilio y un día mientras ella salía de la casa de un alumno, trataron de asaltarla, tu padre ayudo a que no lo hicieran, cuando ellos se miraron a los ojos hubo una conexión inmediata y tu padre se enamoro de ella. Me dijo

- Y ella también se enamoro de él. Pregunte esperanzado.

- No. Hablo esta vez mi madre. – Elizabeth estaba enamorada de padre de Emmett. Eso no me alentó mucho. – Bueno ella creía estar enamorada del padre de Emmett, pero él era muy mujeriego y nunca le tomo mucha importancia.

- Pero entonces, que sucedió porque ellos terminaron juntos, si no yo ni estaría aquí. Les dije.

- tu padre lucho por tu madre, se convirtió en su amigo y poco a poco se gano su corazón y ella termino enamorándose de tu padre y creo que el resto de la historia la conoces se casaron y te tuvieron a ti. Dijo Esme, dándome un beso en la frente.

- Creen que deba luchar por Bella, como lo hizo mi padre con mi madre. Les pregunte.

- Solo si estas seguro que realmente la amas, porque si es así sabes que es contra tu hermano quien lucharas. Dijo Carlisle.

- Eso es lo malo, es contra mi hermano. Dije afligido.

- Hijo lo que viste hoy en la habitación de Emmett, no es nada ellos no se aman. Me dijo Esme, como no se aman y estaban apunto de hacer el amor, me sentía confundido. – veraz hijo a Bella le han pasado muchas cosas al igual que Emmett los dos se sienten solos y a veces la soledad hace que uno cometa estupideces como lo que vimos, pero te aseguro que entre ellos nunca ha pasado ni pasara nada, hoy solo se dejaron llevar por deseo y pasión, acaso tu no has hecho lo mismo estos tres años llenando tu soledad con mujeres que no significan nada.

- Pero tu los dicho mujeres que no significan nada y que no son mis mejores amigas. Le dije.

- Es igual hijo. Me dijo Carlisle. – simplemente que Bella y Emmett prefirieron ser entre ellos y no con una o un desconocido.

- creo que entiendo. Les dije, en ese momento Alice y Jasper venían de la cocina y Emmett bajaba a la sala, todos lo volvimos a ver.

-Mamá, Alice creen que pueden ayudarle a Bella con el baño. Dijo Emmett serio.

- Si con gusto cielo. Dijo Esme.

- Claro Emmett. Le respondió Alice.

- Bueno Bella las esta esperando en mi habitación y en el closet hay una maletín con ropa de Bella que Sue Clearwater vino a dejar ayer, Charlie le pidió que se la trajera a Bella.

- Esta bien. Dijo Alice subiendo a la habitación de Emmett, junto con mi madre.

- Bueno iré a preparar el desayuno mientras bañan a Bella. Dijo

- Emmett. Dijo Carlisle. – creo que debemos hablar de lo que sucedió hoy.

- Vamos no les voy hablar de mi vida intima y menos de la Bella. Dijo el.

- No se trata de si tú y ella tienen o no una vida intima, se trata de si tú y ella tienen algo mas serio. Le dijo Carlisle yo sabia que Carlisle le decía eso por mi.

- Carlisle tú más que nadie sabe la historia que me une a Bella, pero también sabes que nunca ha pasado nada entre ella y yo. Dijo Emmett.

- y lo de hoy. Le dijo Jasper.

- Lo de hoy fue solo una estupidez. Dijo. – Bella se siente vulnerable, sola, venirse a vivir a Forks con su padre con el cual casi nunca comparte tiempo por su trabajo, dejo a su hijo en Phoenix para construirle un mejor futuro para el y aparte huye de un pasado que la dejo marcada, yo he estado todo el tiempo ahí para ella y ella para mi, y lo de hoy fue solo un momento debilidad en que los dos nos sentíamos solos. Termino diciendo.

- Tú no la amas. Le dije.

- Si la amo pero no como mujer, sino como mi amiga incondicional. Me dijo. – Y más te vale Edward que la tomes en serio, porque ella no es como tus otras amiguitas o como la estúpida de Jessica Stanley, por que te juro que si la haces sufrir se me olvidara que eres mi hermano y te romperé toda la cara.

- Porque me dices eso. Le dije.

- Piensas que soy estúpido eh visto como la miras y sabes que es lo mejor que ella siente lo mismo por ti.

- Emmett yo no sé que decirte.

- A mi no me digas nada y no es de mi de quien debes preocuparte, tienes una competencia mas fuerte que yo y él tiene algo de territorio mas ganado que tu. Me dijo caminando hacia la cocina y tocándole un hombro a Carlisle, este solo le dio una palmoteada en la espalda.

Que me habrá querido decir Emmett, con que tengo una competencia mas fuerte que él y que este tiene el territorio mas ganado, pero ahora estaba mas tranquilo lo de hoy no significo nada y Bella también sentía algo por mí, aunque fuera algo pequeño pero era una pequeña chispa la cual yo aprovecharía sin duda.


	13. ¿Quien Dice Que Después de la Tormenta V

**Capítulo 13: Quien Dice Que Después de la Tormenta Viene la Calma, Yo No lo Creo!**

_**Bella POV**_

Me quede sentada en la cama de Emmett cubriéndome aun con la sabana, Emmett había bajado a pedirle a Esme y Alice que subieran ayudarme con el baño yo me sentía apenada por lo que había sucedido hace poco, que toda la familia nos allá visto semidesnudos hacia que mi mejillas se sonrojaran, pero sentía una opresión en mi pecho al recordar la cara de Edward al salir de la habitación, porque no podía sacármelo de la cabeza desde aquel día que los dos chocamos en el aeropuerto y Emmett me dijo que el tampoco, pero no yo no puedo hacerme ilusiones con el, además le habría prometido a Caleb dale una oportunidad y creo que él se la merece por todo lo que ha tenido que soportar a mi lado, pero Edward no podía sacármelo de la cabeza.

-Podemos pasar. Dijo Esme tocando la puerta.

- Si claro. Le dije, tratando de poner de pie pero era la escayola no me lo permitió y caí al piso hincada.

- BELLA! Dijo Esme al entrar y verme tratando de levantarme del suelo. – que te paso, hija.

- Nada solo trate de ponerme de pie, pero no pude. Le dije levantándome con su ayuda.

- No debes hacerlo tu sola. Me dijo Alice que no había notado que estaba junto a Esme ayudándome a levantarme.

- Gracias. Les dije

- Bueno, ven te llevaremos al baño. Dijo Alice, ayudándome junto con Esme al baño, me llevaron al baño y me ayudaron a desvestirme, colocándome un bata - traje esta silla la pondré dentro de la ducha, así te sentaras y te podrás bañar tu sola para que no te sientas incomoda con nosotras. La verdad no me sentía incomoda que Esme me ayudara, ya que ella se había encargado de mi durante los meses que estuve en coma.

- Gracias.

- Bueno iré alistarte la ropa. Dijo Alice saliendo del baño.

- Pero, que voy a poner si la que andaba ayer no se donde esta y esta ni siquiera se de quien es. Dije señalando la ropa que me habían ayuda a quitar.

- Es mía. Me dijo Alice. – Y no te preocupes Sue Clearwater vino ayer a dejarte unas mudas de ropas. Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- Ya. Dije.

- Necesites que te ayude en algo. Me dijo Esme, ella tan tierna y compresiva.

- No. Le dije. –Pero por mi seguridad me gustaría que te quedaras, ya sabes como soy de patosa, Esme embozo una sonrisa.

- Claro cariño. Me dijo. – sentándose en el borde de la tina de baño mientras yo me bañaba.

- Esme. Le dije, desde la ducha.

- Si cielo

-Me gustaría explicarte, lo que paso entre Emmett y yo hace un rato. Le dije avergonzada.

- Tranquila Bella, no tienes que hacerlo, tu y Emmett son personas adultas y han pasado muchas cosas juntas y se entienden muy bien y se que lo de hoy fue solo un arranqué de necesidad del uno por el otro o me equivoco. Me dijo.

- No sé que paso realmente.

- Bella, sabes que te quiero, pero porque te quiero es que te digo esto deben de ser muy precavidos sus acciones pueden causar mucho daños a otros. Me dijo triste. –sabes lo triste que se pondría Anthony si lo de ustedes vuelve ha fallar, por el niño Bella les pido que sean cuidadosos. Esme tenia razón de todo esto el que saldría mas lastimado seria Anthony, no podía permitir que volviera a pasar, no le respondí nada a Esme, cuando termine de bañarme Esme y Alice me ayudaron a salir de la ducha y a vestir, me llevaron a la cama de nuevo.

- Tengo que estar en la cama. Dije con reproche. – Es solo una pierna lesionada no me duele otro lado no puedo ir a la sala o a la cocina.

- Bella, no puedes amacizar mucho el pie. Me dijo Esme. – Entiende, por favor.

- Pero Bella, tiene razón. Dijo Alice, por fin alguien me entendía.

- Pero Alice son demasiados escalones y no podremos cargarla las dos hasta abajo. Dijo Esme.

- Quien dice que lo haremos nosotras. Dijo Alice, saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.- Jasper, Edward o Emmett pueden hacerlo. Nos dijo bajando en carreras a la sala.

- Esta niña, nunca crecerá. Dijo Esme sentándose a mi lado. – necesitas algo, mas.

- No estoy bien. Dije.

- Bueno ya sabes que si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo sin ninguna vergüenza.

- Lo se, pero te juro que no necesito nada estoy bien. En ese momento Carlisle y Emmett entraron a la habitación.

- buenos días Bella. Me dijo Carlisle.

- Buenos días.

- Dice Alice que quieres bajar a la sala. Dijo

- A la sala, al jardín, a la cocina, a cualquier lado no quiero estar encerrada en esta habitación.

- Bueno permite examinarte haber como estas y Emmett te llevara a bajo, puedes estar en cualquier lado de la casa siempre y cuando no amacices tu pie. Me dijo. – Y si necesitas ir al baño, o moverte de algún lado a otro alguno te ayudara, entiendes, porque de no hacerme caso ten por seguro que esta habitación será la única parte donde estarás los próximos ocho días.

- Si entendí, como si no fuera suficiente de cargar cinco años con guardaespaldas ahora no solo me cuidan si no también me cargan. Les dije a los tres, Emmett soltó una risa.

- Si quieres llamamos a Caleb que venga y haga su trabajo completo, sé que el estaría encantado de hacerlo. Me dijo Emmett riéndose.

-Ni se te ocurra Emmett. Le dije aventándole una almohada.

- Bueno vamos a ver como estas hoy. Dijo Carlisle. –Emmett puedes sentar a Bella en esta silla.

- Claro. Dijo Emmett cargándome entre sus brazos y sentándome en la silla, Carlisle empezó a examinarme me escucho los pulmones, también reviso mis reflejos de la pierna.

- Todo va bien. Me dijo. – Creo que solo hay que esperar que tu pierna se cure, ahora puedes quitarte la suerte para tomarte la presión-. Me quite el abrigo tal como lo pidió. – Bueno tu presión esta bien, también los moretones de tu brazo se quitaran en un par de días. Dijo Carlisle pasando sus dedos por donde tenía los moretones que me produjo James cuando forcejeamos en la cafetería.

- Edward tuvo que tener un poco más de cuidado al sacarte debajo de los casilleros. Dijo Emmett, molesto

- Edward no fue, hijo. Le dijo Carlisle. –yo le pregunte y dice que el nunca jalo a Bella que el la alzo del suelo.

- entonces fue Jasper. Dijo Emmett. – tendré que hablar con el y decirle que para una próxima tenga mas cuidado. Yo no podía permitir que Emmett le reclamara a Jasper por algo que él no me había echo, mas bien él me había defendido.

- Bueno Bella, creo que estas bien ya sabes las indicaciones que te di, espero que la acates. Dijo Carlisle.

- Gracias, Carlisle. Le dije.

- Sabes que eres mi paciente favorita numero dos.-

- Así y quien es el numero uno.

- Anthony. Me dijo.

- Dios se me olvidaba. Dije. - ¿Dónde esta mi bolso? Pregunte.

- Aquí esta. Dijo Esme alcanzándomelo.

- Esto es tuyo. Le dije a Carlisle entregándole el regalo que Anthony le había mandado.

- Y eso que es? Me pregunto Carlisle tomándolo.

- Anthony, te lo envía. Le dije, después de explicarle de que se trataba y abrirlo, pude ver en sus ojos el orgullo de tener Anthony como su nieto.

- Mi niño. Dijo Esme.- Va hacer tan guapo cuando crezca.

- Mientras no se parezca a su padre. Dije, Emmett me volvió a ver al decir yo esas palabras, sabia lo que le dolía que digiera eso. – A lo que me refiero a que no se igual de mujeriego a ti. Termine de decir para tratar de corregir lo que antes había dicho.

- Yo no soy y no fui mujeriego mi vida a girado alrededor de dos mujeres solamente. Dijo bravo.

- Vamos Em, si traías a todas las chicas de la universidad locas. Le dije.

- Tu lo dijiste las traía locas, pero nunca les hice caso sola a una, pero si que me costó conquistarla. Me dijo y claro que lo recuerdo pensé si esa chica fui yo y al final termine cayendo en sus encantos.

- Bueno nosotros iremos bajando. Dijo Carlisle, saliendo de la habitación con Esme, sabían que Emmett y yo necesitábamos hablar, cuando quedamos solos por fin me reclamo lo que sabia que haría.

- ISABELLA, NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A DECIR NUNCA MAS COSAS COMO LAS QUE DIJISTE AHORA, MENOS ENFRENTE DE MIS PADRES, SABES COMO SE PONEN ELLOS CUANDO HACES ESOS COMENTARIOS Y NO PIENSAS LO QUE PUEDO SENTIR YO CUANDO LO DICES.

- Perdón, Emmett. Le dije. – No me di cuenta lo que había dicho, hasta que lo dije.

- Lo se perdóname tu, no debí gritarte, pero para la próxima piensa bien antes lo que vas a decir. Me dijo.

- Este bien, lo prometo.

- Bueno vamos te llevare a bajo, necesito hablar con Jasper. Me dijo acercándose para cargarme yo lo detuve.

- Emmett. Le dije. – Jasper, no fue.

- No fue que? Me pregunto.

- El que me causo los moretones de mi brazo.

- No entiendo Bella, si Edward no fue y Jasper tampoco, ¿Quien fue?. Dijo viéndome a los ojos. – Bella no me digas que el regreso y te encontró, porque no me lo dijiste.

- No, no, él no ha regresado ni me ha encontrado.

- Entonces quien te los hizo fue Caleb trato de propasarse contigo, porque si es asi lo despido, pero luego le doy su merecido. Decía caminando de un lado para el otro en la habitación.

- Emmett, cálmate no fue Caleb, fue James, James Nómada el profesor de química. Le dije.

- James y porque James te hizo esto. Dijo tocándome los moretones.

- Te lo diré pero prométeme que no harás una tontera. Le dije.

- No te lo prometeré, porque si tu no me lo dices yo hare que el me lo diga a la fuerza. Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- EMMETT, NO ESPERA. Le grite, parándome de la silla, pero no me hizo caso, camine lo que pude tratando de no amacizar el pie, pero si no alcanzaba a Emmett, seria capaz de cometer una tontería, como pude llegue a las escaleras, baje tres escalones y vi a Jasper tratando de detener a Emmett, pero no pudo hacerlo y Emmett avanzo a hasta las escalares que daban al primer piso molesto. – EMMETT. Le volví a gritar, pero al tratar de bajar otro escalón no aguante el peso de la escayola haciendo que me tropezara con el otro pie, esto iba hacer que provocara que saliera rodando por las escaleras.

-BELLA, NO! Grito, la voz más angélica que había escuchado

Edward POV

Después de que Emmett me había dicho todo aquello, que entre Bella y el no existía nada, estaba mas tranquilo y sabia que tenia una esperanza con Bella, Emmett también me había dicho que ella no dejaba de pensar en mi, pero todavía tenia la duda de quien debo preocuparme y porque Emmett dijo que tenia algo de territorio mas ganado que yo.

-Falta mucho para que este el desayuno. Dijo Jasper, que estaba sentado a la par mio pasando los canales.

- Ya casi. Le grito Emmett desde la cocina.

- Odio cuando hay tormenta todos los canales pierden la señal. Me dijo Jasper tirándome el control remoto.

- No todos. Le dije, poniendo un canal que ya había visto antes.

- Ese canal es el que Emmett paga es de una cadena televisiva de Phoenix, solo se la pasan dando noticias amarillistas. Me dijo.

- No sabía que Emmett lo había solicitado. Le dije. – Lo raro es que el solo deportes ve.

- Eso es lo más raro, pero sabes que es lo más interesante, que aquí en Forks solo nosotros lo adquirimos.

- Eso si es interesante. Le dije.

- CHICOS. Nos dijo Alice bajando a toda velocidad del tercer piso.

- Alice no corras. Le dijo Jasper. -ten cuidado.

- Perdón. Se me olvidaba, dijo esta.

- ¿Qué sucede? Dijo Emmett quien había llegado a la sala.

- Bueno Bella quiere bajar, no quiere estar encerrada en el cuarto de Emmett, pero como no puede amacizar el pie pensé que alguno de ustedes podía subir y cargarla para que pueda bajar. Nos dijo.

- Yo subo por ella. Dije ofreciéndome de primero.

- Edward, no es muy buena idea. Dijo Jasper.

- Pero porque? Dije desanimado.

- Bueno en primero Bella, no te conoce formalmente. Dijo Alice. – y con lo que interrumpimos hoy no creo que se sienta muy cómoda de que seas tu o Jasper quien suba por ella. Alice tenia razón, aunque me doliera, los tres al mismo tiempo volvimos a ver a Emmett.

- Esta bien, yo subo por ella, déjenselo a Emmett el mas fuerte de la casa. Dijo este subiendo las gradas.

- Para donde vas? Y porque ocupas tu fuerza? Dijo Carlisle que salía de su despacho.

- Por Bella, quiere bajar, entonces la traeré alzada. Le dijo Emmett.

- Déjame y subo contigo y así la examino primero. Dijo Carlisle. – solo para ver como amaneció hoy.

- Pues yo diría que amaneció muy bien. Dijo Alice, en forma burlona.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunte.

- Ya, acaso no vieron lo que ella y Emmett estaban haciendo cuando entramos a su habitación eso quiere decir que se sentía mucho mejor.

- Alice, cállate. Le dijo Emmett subiendo las escaleras junto con Carlisle.

- Que humorcito. Dijo Alice. – Debimos dejarlos que terminaran lo que estaban haciendo cuando los interrumpimos.

- Alice, en serio cállate. Le dije, no quería recordar eso más.

- Bueno entonces no estas interesado en que les cuente lo que Esme le decía a Bella, mientras yo buscaba la ropa que se iba a poner. Dijo.

- Que oíste? Le dije.

- No querías que me callara.

- Vamos Alice no juegues.

- Bueno esta bien, yo salí del baño alistar lo que Bella vestiría y Esme se quedo con ella, pero la puerta del baño quedo entre abierta y oí cuando Bella le decía a Esme que quería explicarle lo que había pasado entre Emmett y ella hace un rato, Esme le dijo que no tenia que hacerlo ya que ella y Emmett son personas adultas y que han pasado muchas cosas juntas y se entienden muy bien y que lo de hoy fue solo un arranqué de necesidad del uno por el otro y que ella lo sabia muy bien.

- Y que dijo Bella. Dije intrigado

- Que no sabia realmente porque paso, pero Esme le dijo: "_Bella, sabes que te quiero, pero porque te quiero es que te digo esto deben de ser muy precavidos sus acciones pueden causar mucho daños a otros, sabes lo triste que se pondría Anthony si lo de ustedes vuelve ha fallar, por el niño Bella les pido que sean cuidadosos." _

- No entiendo que quiso decir Esme con si lo de ustedes no vuelve a funcionar el hijo de Bella se pondría triste. Les dije.

- Yo tampoco se. Dijo Alice. – será que ellos fueron algo en el pasado, en eso Carlisle y Esme bajaron a la sala.

- Como esta? Pregunte preocupado, por la salud de Bella.

- Bien hijo, pronto Emmett la bajara, se quedaron un hablando un momento.

- Hablando yo diría que discutiendo. Dijo Jasper ya que se oía a Emmett gritándole a Bella.

- ISABELLA, NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A DECIR NUNCA MÁS COSAS COMO LAS QUE DIJISTE AHORA. Le gritaba Emmett a Bella. - MENOS ENFRENTE DE MIS PADRES, SABES COMO SE PONEN ELLOS CUANDO HACES ESOS COMENTARIOS Y NO PIENSAS LO QUE PUEDO SENTIR YO CUANDO LO DICES.

- Y ahora por que Emmett le grita a Bella. Dijo Alice preocupada, yo también estaba preocupado, Emmett nunca era de exaltarse de esa manera.

-Es que Bella, hiso un comentario no muy agradable y la verdad a mi y Carlisle no nos gusto mucho y veo que a Emmett tampoco, la verdad es que ese comentario lo afecta mas a el que a nosotros.

- Pero que dijo, que molesto tanto a Emmett. Dijo esta vez Jasper.

- Olvídenlo nos nada importante. Dijo Esme. – Iré a servir el desayuno.

- Te acompaño. Dijo Carlisle, caminando con mi madre hacia la cocina.

- Odio cuando nos dejan con la incógnita. Dije sentándome de nuevo en el sillón, Alice hizo lo mismo Jasper se quedo parado junto al escalón que llevaba la cocina.

- EMMETT, NO ESPERA. Oí como Bella le gritaba a Emmett, me pare rápidamente del sillón al oír a Bella gritarle a Emmett, será que siguieron discutiendo me aproxime al primer escalón que llevaba al tercer piso, en eso Emmett bajo las escaleras enfurecido y maldiciendo.

- Juro que lo mato. Decía. –Quien se cree el que es para agredirla de esa manera, una vez lo permití dos veces dos.

- Emmett que pasa? Le dijo Jasper.

- Donde esta las llaves de mi jeep? Pregunto ignorando la pregunta que Jasper le hizo, subí a prisa unos escalones de las escaleras y vi Bella bajándolas los escalones que estaba haciendo ella no podía amacizar el pie, cuando le iba a decir que no siguiera ella volvió a llamar a Emmett.

– EMMETT. Le grito, pero al tratar de bajar otro escalón el peso de la escayola no la aguanto haciendo se tropezara con el otro pie, esto provocaría que saliera rodando por las escaleras, subí lo mas rápido que pude.

-BELLA, NO! Grite, pero gracias a Dios subí lo mas rápido que pude atrapándola en el aire de la cintura antes de que rodara por las gradas, quedando abrazados.- Estas bien. Le pregunte, ella alzo la mirada y se me quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos.

- Edward. Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Si, mucho gusto, sabes creo que debemos de evitar de estar tropezándonos así. ¿No crees?. sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

- Creo que tienes razón. Me dijo.

- Bueno ahora permite cargarte y llevarte a la sala. Le dije.

- Gracias. Me dijo. – por Dios hay que detener a Emmett. Me dijo, cuando bajamos Emmett y todos estaban al pie de las escaleras.

- Emmett, no te fuiste. Le dijo.

-No Jasper y Alice me bloquearon la salida. Dijo este. –¿como estas?

- Bien Edward me salvo de nuevo. Dijo viéndome a los ojos, era tan hermosa, los dos no nos dejábamos de mirar.

- Siento interrumpir. Nos dijo Emmett. – Pero creo que Bella estaría mas cómoda en el sofá.

- Claro. Dije caminando hacia el sofá la acomode a lo largo y le puse un almohadón al pie que llevaba la escayola. – Estas mejor así.

- Si gracias. Me dijo.

- A ver hermanito, dame campo. Me dijo Emmett empujándome para sentarse en la mesa de centro quedando frente a Bella, yo me senté en el descansabrazo del sofá a los pies de Bella, para poder contemplarla mejor.

- Bella, quiero que me digas la verdad y solamente la verdad. Le dijo Emmett tomándola de una mano.

- Te lo prometo. Le respondió ella, viéndolo a los ojos.

- Dime porque James Nómada, de lastimo de esa forma. Le dijo Emmett, ¿Qué? ese imbécil lastimo a Bella, que se cree ese idiota, sentía que mi sangre me hervía.

- Bueno veraz. Empezó a contar ella. – ayer cuando me dirigí a la cafetería a comprar los chocolates calientes para ti y para mi vi Alice en la barra acompañada de un hombre, que no reconocí porque estaba de espalda, creo que eras tu. Me dijo sonriéndome y si ella tenía razón fue cuando acompañe a Alice a comprar un chocolate también.

- Puedes continuar. Dijo Emmett impaciente.

- Perdón, luego vi a Jasper sentado en la mesa en la que usualmente nos hemos sentado a la hora de almuerzo, me dirigí hacia donde él estaba, cuando pase por la mesa donde James estaba sentado me sujeto de la mano.

- ¿que te dijo? Esta vez fui yo el que pregunte, conocí como era James y como hostigaba a las mujeres más de una vez he tenido que defender a Alice de ese tipo tiene más manos que un pulpo y eso que Jasper no sabe sino ya lo hubiera matado.

- bueno él me dijo: "_- Hola guapa. - Veo que regresaste de tu fin de semana y no saludas_". Yo le conteste con otro hola y me solté de el bruscamente soltándome de su agarre, luego me invito a salir el viernes después de clases, cerrándome un ojo.

- Aja. Dijo Emmett. – me imagino que le dijiste que no. Eso era lo que yo le iba a preguntar pero Emmett se me adelanto. – Bella sabes que no mi importa si quieres rehacer tu vida, pero James no es un tipo de fiar. Le dijo Emmett, sujetando su mano.

- Yo le dije que porque tenía planes, recuerda que te conté que iba salir con Jacob el viernes después de clases.

- ¿Jacob? Dije. - ¿Cuál Jacob?. Por favor que no sea el Jacob que yo pensaba.

- Jacob Black. Me dijo Emmett, porque de todos los hombres que había en Forks Bella iba a salir con Jacob uno de mis grandes rivales.

- ¿De donde se conocen? Pregunto Alice.

- En la universidad. Le respondió, cierto se me había olvidado que Emmett y Jacob fueron compañeros en la universidad y Emmett y Bella fueron compañeros obviamente Jacob y Bella también.

- Pero volviendo al tema que me interesa. Dijo Emmett. – De Jake hablamos, más tarde les parece, puedes continuar Bella.

- Si. Dijo. –James se levanto de la silla y tomo un mechón de mi cabello jugando con el y me pregunto que si tenia novio y que si por eso había viajado el fin de semana, yo le respondí que no tenia novio. Dijo viéndome a mí, sabia que eso era respondió a una de mis preguntas internas. –y le dije que el viernes saldría solo con un amigo, alejándome de él y le pedí que me disculparas que necesitaba hablar con Alice, pero cuando di vuelta me tomo del brazo. Dijo mostrando su brazo con la marcas de los dedos de James, Maldito dije para mi. – empezó apretarme duro el brazo y a decirme que si no tenia novio y que si solo iba a salir con un viejo amigo el viernes que porque no salíamos el sábado, Emmett yo me llene de nervios recordé todo lo que viví en el pasado cuando…

- Shhh, Bella. Le dijo Emmett. – ese nombre no se menciona en esta casa, ella asintió con la cabeza y se seco unas lagrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas.

- Quieres un vaso de agua. Le dijo Jasper.

- No gracias, estoy bien. Le dijo y prosiguió contándonos.- él me dijo amenazadoramente que le diera una respuesta apretando mas fuerte su agarre, le pedí que me soltara que me estaba lastimando, él siguió insistiendo en que no me soltaría hasta que yo le digiera que si.

- Juro que lo voy a matar. Dijo Emmett, levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

- Emmett, no. Le dijo Bella, imitando la acción de Emmett, yo la sujete de las piernas.

- Bella no puedes moverte recuerdas. Le dije.

- Pero, es que Emmett. Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Te prometo que Emmett no cometerá una tontería. Le dije, viéndola y luego a Emmett. – Verdad Emmett. El solo me volvió a ver y se volvió a sentar mas calmado.

- Dime como lograste que te soltara. Le dijo Emmett, Bella volvió a ver a Alice y Jasper, los dos asintieron con la cabeza, algo me decía que ellos ya sabían lo sucedió.

- Bueeeenoooo, veraz Jaaaa….

- Yo la defendí. Dijo Jasper.

- Tu Jasper. Le dijo Emmett.

- Si yo vi cuando Bella caminaba para nuestra mesa y James el sujeto y la mal que lo estaba pasando así que me levante de la mesa y fui y enfrente a James, claro a él no le gusto mucho y termino amenazándome cuando me lleve a Bella de ahí.

- Porque no me dijiste nada. Le dijo. – O tu Jasper?

- Por que sé que reaccionaria así como lo hiciste hoy y le hice prometer a Jasper que no te contara nada.

- Esa era la promesa que le habías hecho. Le dijo Emmett a Jasper.

- Si. Le dijo Jasper.

- Y por eso tu le contaste de la canción. Le dijo esta vez a Bella.

- Si, lo de mi exnovio. Dijo Bella.

- Jasper hermano, gracias, pero te voy a suplicar que la próxima vez no me lo ocultes. Le dijo Emmett.

- Esta bien, pero esperemos que no allá una próxima vez. Dijo el y eso esperaba yo pero le dije a Bella que Emmett no cometería una tontería, pero yo si haría que James se arrepintiera.

- El desayuno esta servido. Dijo Esme.

- Ya vamos. Dijo Emmett. – Edward creo que tú quieres hacer los honores y cargar a Bella a la mesa. Me dijo.

- Si ella me permite. Dije.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas primero. Me dijo. – no te importa. Le dijo luego a Emmett.

- Claro que no. Dijo el. – Edward puedes aprovechar y examinarle el pie, No vaya hacer que se lo allá lastimado mucho cuando trato de bajar sola.

- Claro. Le dije, y Emmett y los demás salieron de la sala. – Vamos a ver. Dije tomando el pie enyesado en mis manos. – Dime si te duele. Empence a masajear sus dedos haciéndole pequeños tirones. – Te duele si te hago esto.

- No.

- Bueno vamos, y si te hago así. Le dije moviendo el tobillo.

- Aunch, ahí un poco.

- Bueno, creo que es normal, pero ahora señorita a seguir las indicaciones de mi padre, para que te cures pronto y ya que te examine que quieres hablar conmigo.

- Bueno, Edward primero quiero agradecerte por ayudarme en los vestidores y ahora cuando casi ruedo por las escaleras.

- No fue nada Bella, lo hubiera echo una y otra vez por ti. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron. – Y si eso es todo te llevo a la mesa para que desayunemos. Le dije

- Espera no me he presentado formalmente. Me dijo.

- No es necesario, sé que te llamas Isabella Marie Swan, pero te gusta que te digan Bella, tu padre es el jefe Swan de Forks, tu madre es Renée una maestra de primaria y vive en Phoenix con su nuevo esposo Phil el cual es entrenador de beisbol profesional, estudiaste con Emmett y Jacob en la universidad de Darthmouth y que no pudiste graduarte con ellos porque estabas embaraza y no pudiste practicar tu examen físicos finales, ha y que tu hijo se llama Anthony, que por cierto tiene un hermoso nombre. Le dije sonriendo con una de mis sonrisas de medio lado.

- De donde conseguiste toda mi información.

- En google. Le dije, ella frunció en ceño.- mentira Emmett, me conto sobre ti anoche.

- Guao, al parecer fui el tema de conversación.

- Si y me gusto mucho. Le dije cargándola en mis brazos para llevarla a desayunar.

-¿Bella? Le dijo Alice cuando estábamos desayunando.

- Si, Alice.

- Háblanos de tu hijo. Le dijo Alice.

- Bueno Anthony, tiene 5 añitos esta en prescolar, es un niño muy inquieto para su edad le gusta mucho los deportes, la velocidad y la música, también es muy inteligente y diría que muy maduro para su corta edad.

- Y porque no lo trajiste contigo. Bella volvió a ver a mis padres y luego a Emmett.

-Veraz Alice, desde que Anthony nació hemos vividos con mi madre y su esposo Phil, sé que ellos no nos están echando de su casa, pero creo que llego el tiempo de que mi hijo y yo nos independicemos un poco, ya sabes nuestra propia casita, bueno decidí tomar este trabajo porque creo que en donde puedo iniciar y no lo traje conmigo porque por el momento estoy viviendo con mi padre y la casa no es muy grande aparte mi padre se casara dentro de dos meses y creo que debo mudarme y quiero conseguir algo y estabilizarme para poder traer a Anthony a vivir conmigo, además no es seguro que me quede mucho en Forks. No, no puedo creer lo que Bella decía no era seguro quedara mucho en Forks.

- ¿Y el padre de tu hijo? Le pregunte.

- El me ayuda con Anthony, ha sido muy responsable con el desde que supo que estaba embarazada.

- ¿Tu y por qué no siguen juntos? Pregunto Alice

- cuando él supo que estaba embarazada me propuso matrimonio, yo acepte y nos casamos, pero no funciono así que tomamos la decisión dos años después de casados de divorciarnos. Bella, estuvo casada. – La relación que mantengo con el padre de mi hijo es muy estrecha nos llevamos muy bien el a tratado de ser un buen padre a visitarlo cada vez que puede y para las fechas especiales siempre esta ahí presente.

- ¿Y él se volvió a casar o tiene novia? Dijo Jasper esta vez

- Ya quisiera yo que por lo menos tuviera novia para que dejara de trabajar tanto, pero no, no tiene.

- Como lograste, terminar la universidad. Dijo Alice. – Me refiero un bebé es demasiado compromiso y tu lo tuviste tan joven.

-Si un hijo es un compromiso muy grande, pero una gran bendición, pero aun así uno nunca esta ni estará preparada para eso, pero para mi suerte mi exesposo y sus padres me ayudaron mucho al igual que mis padres. Dijo, sin duda alguna Bella ha sido una mujer luchadora. – Aunque les confieso que me considero una mala madre al no poder darle a mi hijo una vida normal como todo niño y sobre todo tenerlo distanciado de mi.

- Bella, no digas eso. Le dijo mi madre. – Tú más que nadie ha luchado por Anthony desde que supiste que estabas embarazada, has tenido que luchar mucho para tenerlo a tu lado y esta distancia es solo por poco tiempo.

- Gracias Esme, tu siempre has sido de gran apoyo para mi. Le dijo Bella

- Familia! Dijo Jasper levantándose de la silla y tomándonos a todos por sorpresa. – Alice y yo tenemos que decirles algo muy importante.

- A si y que es. Dijo mi padre.

- Adelantaremos nuestra boda.

- Y eso porque? Pregunto Emmett.

- Bueno la familia crecerá. Dijo Alice.

- Que quieres decir con que la familia crecerá. Dijo Esme esta vez.

- No. Dijo Bella, con los ojos iluminados. – Estas, tu estas?

- Alice que? Que tiene?. Pregunte

- Alice y yo vamos a tener un hijo. Dijo Jasper orgulloso.

- O una hija. Lo corrigió ella. Todos estábamos sorprendidos y maravillados un nuevo miembro en la familia, después de felicitaciones y un brindis por el nuevo bebe con jugo de naranja seguimos desayunando.

- Bueno Alice, mañana puedes pasar al hospital después de clases para examinarte y ver como va todo. Dijo Carlisle orgullo.

- Si lo haremos. Dijo Jasper.

- Que emoción el primer nieto Cullen. Dijo Alice pegando brinquitos, no se porque al ver a Bella sus ojos se volvieron hacia Emmett y luego donde Carlisle y Esme. El desayuno siguió tranquilo cuando estábamos finalizando oímos un automóvil estacionarse en el frente de la casa

- ¿Quién llego? Dijo Alice, Jasper se levanto de la mesa y se fijo por el ventanal del comedor.

- Es Toyota Hui lux. Dijo Jasper. – Bajare a ver quien es. Dijo bajando al primer piso.

- Terminaste? Le pregunte a Bella.

- Si.

- Quieres que te lleve a la sala, al jardín, a la terraza o a la habitación de Emmett. Le dije jalando la silla para cargarla.

- A la sala. Me dijo, yo la cargue y la lleve a la sala, como ella pidió, todos llegaron y se sentaron también Emmett tomo el control del televisor y empezó a pasar canales. En eso Jasper subió.

- ¿Quién era? Dije.

- No lo se preguntan por el señor McCarty. Dijo Jasper.

- Por mí. Dijo Emmett bajándole volumen al televisor.

- Si y por ti. Dijo esta vez Jasper viendo a Carlisle. – me dio esta tarjeta. Entregándosela a Emmett que estaba de pie, el la tomo la leyó y luego se la paso a Carlisle.

- Que demonios hace el aquí, se supone que debería estar... Dijo Emmett bajando furioso al primer piso.

- ¿Quién es Carlisle? Pregunto esta vez Bella asustada.

- Tranquila, Bella ya te darás cuenta, le contesto el. – Jasper.

- Si. Dijo este.

–Dijiste que preguntaban por Emmett y por mi, cuantos son?

- Dos.

- Pero porque vinieron dos, eso es una irresponsabilidad. Dijo esta vez Carlisle molesto.

- Por todos los cielos, quien vino. Dijo Esme. Carlisle le entrego esta vez la tarjeta a ella, para luego pasársela a Bella.

- Él esta aquí? Dijo Bella.

Pero quien demonios había llegado para que se exaltaran tanto de esa manera.


	14. Una Mañana Muy Complicada

**Capítulo 14: Una Mañana Muy Complicada**

_**Emmett POV**_

- Preguntan por el señor McCarty. Dijo Jasper yo me levante del sillón al oír que preguntaban por mi.

- Por mí. Dije bajándole el volumen al televisor.

- Si y por ti. Dijo esta vez Jasper viendo a Carlisle. – me dio esta tarjeta. Me dijo entregándomela la tome y la leí y luego se la pase a Carlisle.

- Que demonios hace el aquí, se supone que debería estar... Dije furioso bajando al primer piso, es increíble que llegue así sin avisar y vengan dos es muy irresponsable por parte de él, hacer una cosa de estas, llegue al primer piso y ahí estaban los dos en la sala del recibidor de espaldas hacia mí viendo por la pared de vidrio hacia fuera. – Me pueden decir que diablos hacen aquí, como se les ocurrió viajar a los dos sin avisarme antes. Les dije, ellos se volvieron de frente hacia a mi.

- ¿Cómo estas Emmett? Me dijo Tyler, avergonzado.

- que como estoy, se supone que ustedes dos deberían estar en Phoenix cuidando de la seguridad de Renée y la de mi hijo, pero no los dos deciden viajar sin consultarme antes, me pueden decir que diablos les paso por la cabeza al hacer una cosa de estas. Sentía que iba a estallar de la rabia.

- Emmett, es mi culpa. Dijo Caleb esta vez. –Estaba muy preocupado por Bella, yo pensaba viajar en el primer vuelo que hubiera, pero todos estaban suspendidos por la tormenta, así que le pedí a Pogue su motocicleta para venir hasta aquí, ellos me trataron de converse que me quedara, pero no podía sabes lo que siento por ella, así que Tyler dijo que el me acompañaría siempre y cuando viajáramos en su automóvil, así que si alguien tiene la culpa soy.

- Pero porque, yo hable contigo en la madrugada y te dije que ella esta bien, la hubieras llamado para cerciorarte. Le dije. –Y no hacer esta estupidez.

-Esto no es una estupidez, Emmett yo la amo, acaso si a ella le hubiera pasado esto en Phoenix tu no hubieras salido corriendo a ver la. Me reprocho.

- Es distinto, Bella es mi amiga y la madre de mi hijo. Le dije.

- Que quieres decir, que yo solo el guardaespaldas tonto enamorado de ella y que no debo preocuparme por lo que le pase.

- Yo no quise decir eso. Dije.

- Te has puesto a pensar que durante cinco años que estado a tu servicio a ella nunca le ha pasado ni un rasguño y con tres semanas de estar aquí a tu cuidado le dio hipotermia y tiene una pierna lesionada. Me dijo recriminándome.

- Que estas tratando de decir. Le dije alterado.

- Que este viaje no es solo por ver como esta ella, este viaje es para que ella vuelva con nosotros a Phoenix.

- Un momento Caleb. Hablo Tyler que se había mantenido callado mientras Caleb y yo discutíamos. – tu no puedes venir aquí y decir que ella regresara con nosotros, no sabes si ella quiera regresar.

- Lo hará por Anthony lo hará. Dijo.

- No metas a mi hijo en esto. Le dije balanceándome sobre el, que se creía para venir a mi casa y amenazarme con llevarse a Bella y aun peor utilizando a mi hijo.

- Por favor Emmett. Dijo Tyler. – estamos en tu casa Bella esta aquí y tus hermanos no querrás que ellos se enteren de la verdad de esta forma. Por más que deseara golpear a Caleb, Tyler tenía razón, mis hermanos estaban aquí, y de pasar un pleito Bella seria la más afectada más ahora que sus ojos se habían vuelto a llenar de luz con la presencia de mi hermano.

- Perdón. Le dije a Caleb, soltándolo.

- No perdóname a mí. Dijo el. – Es que ha sido muy difícil para mi adaptarme sin ella estas semanas.

- Pero entiende que ella esta aquí porque ella lo quiso. Le dije. – Además ella ahora esta muy feliz aquí.

- Feliz porque? Pregunto.

- Sus ojos recobraron esa luz que una vez tenían. Le dije.

- No entiendo porque dices eso.

- Si tanto la amas y la conoces como yo lo descubrirás cuando la veas. Le murmure. –Ahora vengan subamos para que la saluden sé que ella estará feliz de verlos. Le dije dirigiéndolos al segundo piso donde estaban todos esperándonos. -Peque, mira lo que nos trajo la tormenta. Le dije a Bella.

- Caleb, Tyler!. Dijo Bella, feliz y emocionada al verlos, trato de levantarse del sillón, así que Edward la ayudo para que se sentara ya que se encontraba acostada en el sillón, la expresión en el rostro de Edward no fue nada alentador al ver como Caleb miraba a Bella y Bella a Caleb

"_Y ahora que va a pasar con estos dos"_, pensé…

Edward POV

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Emmett subió a la sala con dos hombres, uno era rubio, del tamaño de Jasper y ojos claro y algo joven vestía una jacket verde con una sudadera azul marino debajo de esta y uno jeans, el otro era de cabello castaño y su contextura era igual a la de Jacob Black, este vestía una jacket negra que traía abrochada y unos jeans, y para mi mala suerte ya lo había visto, era el hombre que esta esperando a Bella en el aeropuerto en Phoenix la vez que nos conocimos.

-Peque, mira lo que nos trajo la tormenta. Le dijo Emmett, a Bella ya con mejor humor a como bajo.

- Caleb, Tyler!. Dijo Bella, feliz y emocionada, tratando de levantarse del sillón, yo la ayude para que quedara sentada ya que se encontraba acostada en el sillón.

- Hola Bella. Dijo el más joven, arrimándose a donde estaba Bella y la saludo con un fuerte abrazo.

- Hola Tyler. Le dijo Bella, respondiéndole el abrazo. – que gusto verte.

- Lo mismo digo Bella, no puedo creer que hallas metido la pata. Le dijo viendo su pie con la escayola, Bella le dio un manotazo por la cabeza despeinándolo.

- No dejas de hacer bromas, ni siquiera en estos casos. Le dijo ella.

- Jamás, si no que seria de mi. Dijo el corriéndose para que el otro hombre se acercara a Bella y la saludara.

- Hola. Le dijo este hincándose a un lado de Bella para quedar a su altura.

- Caleb. Dijo Bella, pasando una mano por el rostro de él. – me alegro tanto de que estés aquí y de verte.

- Bella, estas bien, no sabes lo que me preocupe por ti. Le dijo este.

- Estoy bien, no debiste manejar desde Phoenix por venir a ver como estaba con una llamada hubiera sido suficiente. Le dijo Bella. Podía ver algo de luz en los ojos de Bella al mirarlo.

- Como si no supieras como es el. Dijo el chico llamado Tyler. – desde que tu madre nos dijo de lo que te paso ha estado preocupado, estaba dispuesto en venir en la moto de Pogue, gracias a Dios que logre convencerlo de que yo viajaría con el, en mi automóvil, ya que los vuelos están cancelados por la tormenta y un viaje así con este clima puede ser muy cansado para un solo hombre.

- Caleb, porque lo hiciste, ya te dije que no era necesario. Le volvió a decir Bella.

- Sabes que daría todo por ti. Le dijo acercándose mas a ella y al parecer ella lo permitía pero porque?, porque ella lo hacia? si seguía acercándose a ella la iba a besar, en eso Emmett aclaro su garganta al parecer estaba notando mi cara de frustración.

- Caleb, Tyler. Dijo Emmett, el primero se levanto del piso, pero se mantuvo a la par de Bella sosteniéndole una mano. – Ellos son mis hermanos, Edward, Jasper y esta que esta aquí es Alice mi hermanita.

- Mucho gusto soy Caleb Danvers y el mi amigo Tyler Simms. Dijo Caleb estrechando la mano de Jasper, Alice y luego la mía, para luego hacer Tyler lo mismo solo que en lugar de estrecharle la mano a Alice, la saludo muy cortes dándole un beso en mano como un caballero.

- Mucho gusto, joven dama. Le dijo Tyler a Alice. – Emmett nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana tan bonita y joven. Pude oír un gruñido por parte de Jasper, al parecer tanto a Jasper como a mi no nos estaban gustando las visitas.

- Gracias. Dijo Alice.

- Y dime, crees que me puedes llevar a conocer tu pueblo. Le dijo coqueteando mas con Alice, todos volvimos a ver a Jasper, el cual tenia los puños cerrados, pero Bella fue mas rápida que todos nosotros.

- Tyler, Alice esta comprometida. Le dijo Bella.

- En serio, que lastima, pero no importa tu prometido no se tiene que enterar. Dijo este besándole de nuevo la mano Alice.

- El problema señor Simms. Dijo Jasper, caminando hacia donde estaba el, y colocándose detrás de Alice para abrazarla, haciendo ver que Alice era suya. – Es que yo soy el prometido de Alice.

- O mil disculpas. Dijo Tyler.- No fue mi intención faltarle el respeto y felicidades por su boda.

- Deben tener hambre. Dijo Esme, como tratando de cambiar de tema.

- No la verdad es que desayunamos con el jefe Swan en una cafetería en el centro de Forks. Dijo Caleb.

- Con mi padre. Dijo Bella. - ¿Cómo esta el?

- Si, encontramos a tu padre en la cafetería y nos invito el desayuno, él nos dio la dirección de Emmett, el esta bien dijo que iba para su casa a tomar un baño y a descansar un rato y luego vendría a verte para llevarte a casa.

- No creo que sea correcto que Bella se vaya con el jefe Swan todavía. Hable yo, no quería que Bella se fuera de mi lado.

- Pero no puedo seguir incomodándolos, lo mejor es que regrese a casa de mi padre.

- Tonterías Bella tú no nos incomodas. Le dijo mi padre.

- ¿Bella? Dijo el tal Caleb sentándose a un lado de ella y tomándole las manos, esto ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas. – Has pensado la idea de volver a Phoenix, digo creo que estarías mejor allá, con Anthony, con tu madre, con Phil, con Pogue, Reid, Tyler y conmigo. Pero que se creía este tipo para decirle a Bella que regresara a Phoenix.

- Caleb, por mas que quiera no puedo irme ahora, no puedo dejar a Emmett con todo lo del torneo de futbol masculino y el de básquet femenino, además sabes el motivo que me hizo viajar a hasta acá. Le dijo.

- Pero Bella, si las chicas ya no van a participar en el torneo, tu ya no tienes ningún motivo para seguir aquí y por lo otro sabes que en Phoenix podrías hacerlo también. Le dijo Caleb.

- Un momento. Dijo Bella. –porque dices que las chicas no van a participar en el torneo.

- Veraz peque. Le dijo Emmett. – Ayer no te pude decir nada por todo lo que paso y bueno hoy no ha sido un día muy normal, pero el asunto es que no hay presupuesto para mandar a los dos equipos al torneo y el director decidió que irán solo los chicos.

- Y como es que tu lo sabes? Le dijo Bella a Caleb.

- Bueno Emmett me conto ayer cuando lo llame para preguntarte por lo sucedido. Le dijo. -Vez ahora puedes regresar conmigo y con Tyler a Phoenix. Le volvió a decir Caleb. – Ya nada te ata aquí. Bella volvió su mirada hacia mi, como esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero que podía decirle yo. – Puedes vivir tu vida como antes en Phoenix.

- Creo que tienes razón, nada tengo que hacer aquí. Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, no yo no podía permitir que Bella se marchara no ahora que la tenia cerca de mi no la iba a perder, necesitaba pensar en algo para que se quedara.

- Bella. Dijo Alice. – No pensaras irte en serio.

- Alice, creo Caleb tiene razón ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, además estar lejos de mi hijo me esta matando, tu lo entenderás cuando tengas a tu hijo en tus brazos. Le dijo.

- NOOOOO, TU NO TE IRAS. Dijo Emmett, molesto. – Caleb, necesito hablar contigo en privado, ven conmigo al despacho de Carlisle. Le dijo.

- Un momento la que decide sobre su vida soy yo. Dijo Bella, ahora brava. – Edward, ayúdame. Me dijo, pero cuando yo lo iba hacer Caleb se levanto ayudándola.

- Yo lo hago. Me dijo, yo lo fulmine con la mirada el cual el me respondió también

- Mejor lo hago yo. Dijo Tyler quitando a Caleb, al parecer noto el cruce de miradas.

- Lo que tú digas. Dijo el.

- Gracias, Tyler, llévame al despacho con ellos. Le dijo. – Carlisle, Esme me gustaría que estuvieran presentes en esta conversación. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, Emmett, Caleb ya iban de camino hacia el despacho. –Espera Tyler. Dijo Bella, que iba en los brazos de este, Tyler paro. –Edward. Me llamo, yo me acerque a donde ella.

- Si. Le dije.

- No pensaras salir. Me dijo sonrojada.

- No, aquí estaré cuando salgas. Le dije. –Bella

- Si. Me dijo.

- Hablen lo que hablen ahí adentro, piensa bien la decisión que vas a tomar, sé que te duele estar lejos de tu hijo, pero fue por el por un principio que decidiste venirte para Forks. Le dije. – Además no quiero que te vayas sin devolverte el capuchino que te debo. Dije curveando mi labio.

- Gracias, lo hare. Me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

- Ahora ve que te están esperando. Le dije, dándole un suave beso en su frente. – Llévala. Le dije esta vez a Tyler, el me hizo caso se la llevo al despacho.

-Ustedes tres. Nos dijo Carlisle a mi, a Alice y a Jasper. – No quiero verlos pegados a la puerta de mi despacho como los encontré hoy en la puerta de la habitación de Emmett, de igual manera, Tyler ira a dejar a Bella al despacho y vendrá para hacerles compañía y así evitar que se acerquen. Nosotros no dijimos nada solo nos quedamos ahí parados, mientras el y Esme caminaban al despacho.

- No entiendo. Dijo Alice. –Porque tanto secreto.

- Yo no se pero voy a subir a mi habitación. Dijo Jasper. – no soporto a ese Tyler. Alice y yo nos volvimos a ver y soltamos una risa. -¿Qué?

- Me gusta cuando te pones celoso. Le dijo Alice.

- Yo no estoy celoso.

- Bueno si tú lo dices. Dijo Alice, sentándose en el sofá.

- Acaso no vas a subir conmigo. Le dijo Jasper

- No, voy a esperar a Tyler, puede que necesite algo y Esme esta encerrada con los demás en el despacho, para atenderlo.

- MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN, SI NO SUBES CONMIGO EN ESTE MOMENTO NO SABRAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ. Le dijo Jasper molesto, Alice se paro del sofá calmada mente y paso por mi lado sonriendo.

- Vale que no esta celoso. Me dijo, guiñándome un ojo, para luego tomar la mano de Jasper y subir a su habitación, yo solté una pequeña risa y me senté en el sofá, tome el control del televisor y empecé a pasar canales, pero como Jasper había dicho no había señal y ninguno entraba, solo el canal que Emmett pagaba, así que me conforme con verlo, estaban dando un programa de casos policiacos sin resolver.

"_El caso de hoy nos lleva hasta New Hampshire, exactamente a la universidad de Darthmouth, donde hace 5 años sucedió un incidente con una joven estudiante, el cual nunca se dio a conocer debido a la gran influencia económica de su suegro_"

- Ya veo este programa no es de casos policiacos sin resolver, se trata de casos que nunca se llegaron a conocerse por que son de personas famosas, como políticos, empresarios que pagan para que no salgan a la luz. Dije en voz alta.

- Hablando solo. Me dijo Tyler que estaba parado a un lado mio, yo apague la televisión.

- No solo pensaba en alto. Le dije. – Pero por favor siéntate.

- Gracias. Me dijo tomando asiento.

- Quieres algo de tomar, o de comer.

- No estoy bien. Me dijo.

- Y dime de donde conocen tu y tu amigo a Emmett y a Bella? Le pregunte.

- Bueno Caleb creo que los conoce de la universidad y bueno yo los conocí por él. Me dijo.

- Mmmmm ya, y a que te dedicas

- Bueno yo estudie lenguas extranjeras en Yale, pero entre Caleb, dos amigos más y yo formamos una empresa algo así como una academia de servicio de seguridad donde enseñamos a las personas a defenderse. Me dijo. – Y tu a que te dedicas?

- Soy profesor de biología en el instituto donde trabaja Emmett y Bella. Le dije, volviendo a ver asía el despacho de mi padre, con la esperanza de verla salir pronto de ahí.

- Te gusta. Me dijo serio.

- Perdón.

- Por la forma en como la miras, en una forma protectora, ella se mueve tu te mueves. Me dijo.

- Tanto se nota. Dije curveando mi labio.

- Demasiado, pero sabes que todo eso que te acabo de decir, también lo note en Caleb cuando me presento a Bella por primera vez. Lo sabia Caleb estaba enamorado de Bella. - Caleb seria capaz de interponerse delante de una bala para salvarla o algo parecido si fuera necesario. Dijo algo triste.

- Y ella lo sabe. El levanto su mirada hacia mí. –Me refiero lo que Caleb siente por ella.

- Si, este fin de semana que Bella viajo él se lo confeso y no quiero hacerte sentir mal con lo que te voy a decir, pero Bella le pidió tiempo y que no dejara de luchar por su amor. Lo que Tyler me decía me estaba rompiendo todas las esperanzas que tenia, para con Bella. – Pero con lo que vi hoy, creo que lo mejor es que mi amigo deje de luchar por ella.

- No entiendo, lo que me dices. Le dije.

- Sencillo Edward, recuerdas que te dije que me di cuenta en la forma en como la miras y como te mueves donde ella se mueve, pues Bella lo hace también tu la miras ella te mira, tu te mueves y si no fuera por la escayola que carga ella se movería donde tu estas, son como imanes. Me dijo. – Pero solo hay una cosa que me confunde.

- Cual? Le pregunte.

- La forma en que ella ve a Caleb diría que en muy en el fondo ella siente algo por él. Para mi mala suerte yo también había notado eso en la mirada de Bella. – Pero la forma en que ella te ve es mas intensa, creo que ambos lucharan por el amor de ella o me equivoco. Me dijo seriamente.

- No te equivocas. Le respondí.

- Sabes yo quiero mucho a Bella, ha sido una mujer que ha tenido que luchar toda su vida y en todos estos años que tengo de conocerla, nunca había visto sus brillar como hoy cuando te hablo. Me dijo. – Además ella…en ese momento él me iba a decir algo más, pero Carlisle, Esme y Emmett salieron del despacho, pero ni Bella ni Caleb salieron. – Y Bella? Pregunte.

- Se quedo hablando con Caleb. Me dijo Emmett. – Ya casi saldrán, Tyler donde han pensado pasar la noche no pensaran regresarse hoy mismo.

- La verdad no se, creo que en un hotel?

- Ni pensarlo. Dijo Esme. – esta casa tiene muchos cuartos y pueden quedarse el tiempo que estarán aquí.

- Gracias, pero no es necesario.

- No, digas nada se quedaran aquí. Le dijo Emmett.

- Bueno la verdad solo por esta noche, mañana creo que regresaremos a Phoenix, no podemos dejar mucho tiempo nuestro trabajo. Le dijo Tyler. – Ustedes entienden.

- Entendemos, pero de todos modos gracias por venir. Le dijo Emmett. - y discúlpame como los recibí.

- No hay problema yo sabia que te ibas a enojar, pero no podía dejar que Caleb viniera solo. Le dijo.

- Tonto, enamorado. Dijo Emmett. – Ven te mostrare la habitación donde dormirás.

- Gracias lo que mas que deseo es tomar un baño y dormir, fueron muchas horas por carretera. Dijo Tyler siguiendo a Emmett.

- Bueno yo iré a mi habitación, necesito pensar un poco hoy ha sido una mañana muy complicada para mi. Les dije a mis padres.

- Claro hijo, ve, te avisare cuando el almuerzo este. Me dijo mi madre, subí a mi habitación no sin antes darle un vistazo por ultima vez al despacho de mi padre esperando ver a Bella salir de ahí, pero nunca sucedió, subí lo mas rápido que pude a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, Dios de verdad ha sido una mañana confusa, primero ver a Emmett y a Bella apunto de tener sexo, esa imagen es la que deseo sacarme de la cabeza, luego lo que James le hizo a Bella, eso era algo que debía resolver, la llegada de Caleb con la idea de llevarse a Bella de regreso a Phoenix, el sentimiento que siente el hacia Bella y que no se dará por vencido por conquistarla, pero yo no me voy a quedar atrás, pero me preocupa la idea de que ella decida regresar a Phoenix, ya que se siente desanimada ya que el equipo básquet no asistirá al torneo por falta de fondos, pero que puedo hacer yo.

- Ya se. Dije levándome de la cama. – Tal vez yo no pueda hacer mucho, pero ella si sabrá que hacer. Salí de mi cuarto y llegue al cuarto de Jasper, toque la puerta.

- Quien? Dijo Jasper.

- Soy Edward, necesito hablar con Alice. Le dije.

- No puede ser en otro momento. Me contesto Alice.

- No tiene que ser ahora, es algo que te interesara mucho tiene que ver con un evento, compras y mi tarjeta de crédito sin limite de crédito. Le dije tras la puerta, en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

- Que estas tramando Edward Anthony. Me dijo Alice, con una sonrisa de lado a lado, cuando de compras, eventos y tarjetas de crédito se trataba Alice era feliz.

- Que Bella se quede. Dije.

- Si es así pasa. Me dijo, yo le hice caso e ingrese a la habitación de Jasper, para contarle Alice lo que se me había ocurrido.

Bella POV

-Bella-. Me dijo Edward. - Hablen lo que hablen ahí adentro, piensa bien la decisión que vas a tomar, sé que te duele estar lejos de tu hijo, pero fue por el por un principio que decidiste venirte para Forks. – Además no quiero que te vayas sin devolverte el capuchino que te debo. Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Gracias, lo hare. Le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

- Ahora ve que te están esperando. Me dijo, dándome un suave beso en mi frente. – Llévala. Le dijo a Tyler, quien me llevaba en sus brazos, el le hizo caso y me llevo al despacho de Carlisle, Emmett abrió la puerta para que Tyler pasara conmigo, luego me sentó en un sofá.

- Estas cómodas. Me dijo, Tyler.

- Si gracias. Le respondí, Caleb llego y sentó junto a mí, al poco tiempo entro Carlisle y Esme.

- Bueno yo esperare afuera. Dijo Tyler.

- Puedes quedarte, no hay ningún problema con que escuches. Le dijo Emmett.

- La verdad prefiero esperar afuera, esta charla no será muy agradable. Dijo. –Además quiero provocar mas a tu hermano Jasper, es divertido verlo tan celoso. Dijo saliendo del despacho.

- Bueno Emmett, que querías decirme. Le dijo Caleb.

- Caleb, sabes que te aprecio mucho, pero no puedo permitir que vengas aquí a pedirle a Bella que regrese. Le dijo Emmett.

- Pero tú tampoco tienes derecho en obligarla a que se quede aquí. Le reprocho Caleb.

- YA, POR FAVOR. Hable esta vez yo. – se dan cuenta que ustedes están decidiendo por mi, acaso no me van a tomar parecer a mi, es mi vida.

- Bella tiene razón. Dijo Esme acercándose a mí y abrazándome.

- Vamos a ver. Hablo Carlisle esta vez. –Caleb sé que sientes algo por Bella y eso es lo que te motiva a pensar que Bella debería regresar.

- Bueno ese es uno, pero Anthony es el primordial. Le respondió el.

- Deja de meter a Anthony en esto. Le recrimino Emmett enfadado.

- Esta bien esos son tus dos motivos para que regrese a Phoenix. Le dijo Carlisle. –Y los tuyos cuales son? Le pregunto a Emmett esta vez.

- El único motivo por el que yo quiero que Bella se quede es para que recupere su memoria. Dijo

- Estas seguro, no tendrá nada que ver con lo que casi sucede entre ustedes hoy. Le dijo mirándonos a los dos, sentí mi rostro arder por la vergüenza de recordarlo.

- Un momento de que hablan. Dijo Caleb confundido.

- Nada, solo una confusión. Dijo Emmett.

- Emmett. Dijo Esme. – Es mejor aclarar las cosas de una vez.

- Esta bien. Dijo. –Veraz Caleb, esto es difícil y vergonzoso, no se como decírtelo sin ofender a Bella ni lastimarte a ti.

- EMMETT Y YO ESTUVIMOS APUNTO DE TENER SEXO HOY. Solté de un solo, la cara de Caleb cambio de color pero no de vergüenza si no de ira.

- Bueno yo pensaba decirlo mas bonito. Dijo Emmett, viendo hacia el piso y moviendo un pie.

- No entiendo, me estás diciendo que tu y el. Dijo Caleb señalándonos uno al otro. - trataron o tuvieron sexo.

- Tratamos. Dijo Emmett. –de no ser por mi familia lo hubiéramos tenido.

- Pensé que entre ustedes no existía nada, solo amistad. Dijo tristemente.

- Y es así. Le dije. – Entre Emmett y yo solo hay amistad.

- Les parece si volvemos al tema de la conversación. Nos dijo Carlisle. – creo que este tema lo pueden seguir hablando mas tarde, entonces Emmett si lo que paso hoy no es un motivo para que Bella se vaya, creo que tu primer motivo no es fundamental, porque como Caleb dijo en la sala Bella puede ponerse en tratamiento en Phoenix con otro psicólogo.

- Es que no entienden no se dieron cuenta ayer. Dijo el caminando de un lado para el otro. – Bella ayer recordó algo, tal vez no lo recuerden porque fue en el momento que llegamos con ella desmayada y todo era un correcorre.

- Yo si. Dijo Esme. – ella me dijo mientras Emmett la cargaba en brazos, que recordaba que estuve ahí ese día.

- es cierto. Dije. – pensé que había sido un sueño, pero recuerdo que Emmett me llevaba en brazos hacia su habitación y oí tu voz y te llame, y te pregunte si tu estuviste ahí ese día y me respondiste que si, que estuviste, acariciando mi frente y luego me dijiste "_y aquí estoy de nuevo para ti_."

- Bella que recordaste de esa noche. Me pregunto Carlisle hincándose enfrente mio. – es importante saber.

- Bueno yoooo.

- Peque intentemos algo. Me dijo Emmett. – relájate y cierra los ojos y trata de recordar lo que recordaste ayer.

- Solo si te sientas a mi lado y me das tu mano. Le dije, necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado como siempre.

- Claro. Me dijo y se sentó a mi lado, tome aire y trate de recordar.

- Ahora Bella. Me decía Emmett. – relájate, y trata de recordar algo de esa noche aunque sea algo pequeño, visualiza tu departamento en Darthmouth.

- esta bien. Le dije recordando mi departamento, poco a poco la imágenes vinieron a mi mente, la pequeña sala, la cocina el pasillo a la habitación- lo veo. Dije emocionada.

- Que vez que te recuerde esa noche.

- Veo un ramo de rosas azules, mis favoritas con una tarjeta, recuerdo la dedicatoria

"_Como el ave fénix resurge de las cenizas, tu resurgiste de una dolorosa relación, estoy orgullo de ti, por salir adelante y recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para sostener tu mano. Con amor Emmett"_

-Tú me las enviaste. Le dije, apretando su mano.

- Cierto peque lo recordaste, pero ahora sigue recordando un poco más. Me dijo

- el teléfono, esta timbrando, eres tu, me estas preguntando que si estoy lista vas a pasar por mi vamos a salir a cenar, ahora estoy duchándome, alguien toca a la puerta pienso que eres tu y le digo que pase que la puerta esta abierta, que ya casi salgo, cuando salgo de mi habitación vestida a la sala, lo veo NO ERES TU EMMETT, NO ERES TU, NO ERES TU, ES EL, ES EL, ES EL. Dije gritando desesperada, abriendo los ojos rápidamente con lágrimas. – Porque Emmett, porque quien es él, porque no puedo recordarlo, porque. Le dije tirándome a sus brazos llorando.

- Shhh, tranquila ya paso. Me decía el. – estoy muy orgulloso recordaste.

-Pero no mucho, aun no recuerdo quien era él. Le dije.

- Bella. Me dijo Carlisle, dándome un vaso con agua. – Tu sabes bien quien era solo que por los golpes que él te dio y al ver quedado en coma dos meses, una parte de tu cerebro, trata de borrar lo que te sucedió, incluyendo a él, a tu ex novio, la agresión que viviste cuando fuiste novia de él fue tan trauman té para ti, que te niegas a recodarlo quieres olvidarlo.

- Carlisle, alguna vez lo recordare. Dije

- Hoy has tenido un buen progreso y Emmett te ha ayuda mucho, como aprendiste hacer esta técnica de concentración. Le dijo Carlisle a Emmett.

- Bueno yo e estado buscando información en internet y también y comprado algunos libros de psicología. Dijo algo avergonzado.

- Gracias. Le dije dándole un beso en los labios.

- Y eso ahora porque que fue.

- Por no soltar mi mano nunca.

- Y nunca lo are. Me dijo abrazándome.

- llamare a Marcos Vulturis, creo que es hora de concertar una cita para que te vea. Dijo Carlisle marcando un número en su celular.

- Esperen. Dijo Caleb. - Antes de que concierten una cita con ese doctor, quiero saber si Bella regresara conmigo y Tyler a Phoenix o se quedara aquí. Las miradas de todos se clavaron en mi.

- Quiero hablar con Caleb asolas, si no les importa. Le dije.

-Claro que no Bella. Me dijo Esme. – estaremos afuera si necesitas algo.

- Gracias. Dije. – Emmett después de que hable con Caleb te diré la decisión que he tomado.

- Esta bien. Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente para luego salir del despacho con Carlisle y Esme.

- Y bueno Bella, que has pensado. Me dijo Caleb.

- Primero que todo te agradezco que hallas venido hasta aquí por mi, pero quiero que sepas que la decisión que tome no se basara en nada en lo que sientes por ti ni lo que siente por Emmett, la decisión se basa en mi en lo que yo quiero.

- Lo se Bella.

- Déjame terminar, esto que te estoy diciendo se lo dire a Emmett también, solo te pido que si decido quedarme tu la respetes.

- Esta bien, pero antes que me digas tu decisión quiero pedirte algo. Me dijo serio.

- Que cosa.

- Quiero pedirte permiso para esto. Me dijo acercándose a mi dándome un beso en los labios, al principio me quede estática, pero poco a poco mis labios le correspondieron al beso, fue tan dulce, tierno, sentí un choque como de energía recorrer mi cuerpo, que mi única reacción ante eso fue tomarlo de su cabello y profundizar mas el beso, nos despegamos cuando el aire se nos hiso necesario.

- Caleb, perdón. Le dije. – no sé que me paso.

- No me pidas perdón, fue el mejor beso de mi vida, me gusto.

- A mi también. Le dije avergonzada.

- Eso significa que te gusto. Dijo sonriendo, la verdad no podía negarlo Caleb me gustaba, pero Edward también estaba confundida debía pensar bien las cosas antes de seguir con esto y lastimar alguno de los dos.

- Creo que si. Le dije.

- Bueno eso me da esperanzas y ahora quiero saber tu decisión Bella, que decidiste regresas conmigo o te quedas con Emmett…


	15. La Decisión

**Capítulo 15: La Decisión**

_**Emmett POV**_

Regrese a la sala después de dejar a Tyler instalado en la habitación, Carlisle era el único que estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico-

-¿No han salido aun? Le pregunte, la verdad es que estaba impaciente por saber que había disidido Bella

- Si hace 5 minutos. Me respondió. – Caleb bajo por sus cosas al automóvil para tomar un baño.

- ¿Y Bella?

- Quería tomar aire y como ya no esta lloviendo la lleve a la terraza, me dijo que te digiera que te esperaba para hablar contigo.

- Te dijo que decisión había tomado.

- No, solo que quería hablar contigo primero y luego no la hacia saber a todos.

- Bueno iré hablar con ella. Le dije caminando hacia la terraza, abrí la puerta de vidrio y la vi sentada con una guitarra tocando algunas notas. – Puedo. Le dije sentándome en otra silla frente a ella.

- Claro. Me dijo.

- ¿Que haces?

- Estaba pensando cuando nos conocimos y cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia. Me dijo con una sonrisa. – es increíble que eso no lo haiga olvidado.

- Yo tampoco lo he olvidado. Le dije.

- Me salvaste la vida ese día. Me dijo.

- Claro si no lo hago hubieras quedado debajo de ese camión. Le recordé. - dime como se te ocurre cruzar la calle sin fijarte si el semáforo esta en rojo.

- Cuéntame como nos conocimos. Me dijo.

- Pero tú sabes como fue.

- Pero quiero oír tu versión. Me dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Esta bien- le dije, empezando a relatarle como nos habíamos conocido.

- Bueno recuerdo que estaba corriendo en el parque que quedaba cerca de mi departamento, tu pasaste trotando a mi lado acababas de terminar de correr e ibas con tu IPod escuchando música, llegaste al paso peatonal para cruzar la calle, pero te detuviste a agacharte a atarte una de tus tenis y cuando te levantaste a cruzar la calle no viste que el semáforo estaba en verde, yo te estaba observando y me dije _acaso esta ciega_ y cuando vi que estabas apunto de cruzar sin observar el semáforo en verde, corrí lo mas rápido que pude y te sujete de la cintura jalándote contra mi pecho y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo el carro que venia te hubiera atropellado, recuerdo que tu corazón latía a mil por hora del susto, cuando pudiste recuperar el habla me dijiste -_Dios, gracias me salvaste_-. Yo te pregunte si estabas bien a lo que me respondiste - _Si, pero te importaría soltarme-_ .

- Luego me soltaste y me preguntaste que si de verdad estaba bien que me podías llevar a un hospital si quería. Dijo Bella.

- Si pero tu me dijiste, que no era necesario que estabas bien y me extendiste la mano y te presentaste ante mi como Isabella Marie Swan, pero que podía decirte Bella, luego me presente ante ti. Le dije.

- Y recuerdas que paso después de ahí. Me dijo, como no iba recordar si desde ese día Bella se convirtió para mi en lo mas importante fue mi primer amor.

**FlashBack**

_- No de verdad estoy bien gracias. Soy Isabella Marie Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella. Me dijo extendiendo su mano._

_- Mucho gusto Emmett McCarthy Cullen. _

_- Bueno Emmett te debo mi vida, como puedo pagártelo._

_- Que tal si me invitas a un café. Le dije._

_- Esta bien te parece mañana es que hoy no tengo tiempo. Me dijo viendo su reloj._

_- Claro yo también ando un poco apurado, esto de ser súper héroe es muy complicado. Le dije cerrándole un ojo._

_- Bueno mi súper héroe este es mi número celular. Dijo dándomelo en papel. – Llámame mañana y nos pondremos de acuerdo. Bella era tan segura de si misma, no era tan frágil ni tan dependiente de nadie tenia una vida feliz siempre reía creo que eso fue de las cosas que hizo que me enamorara de ella en la universidad._

_- Esta bien. Le dije. –Hasta luego Bella._

_- Chao Emmett._

_Ese fue el día que conocí a la pequeña, pero quien iba a decir que el destino nos quería unir mas, porque al otro día cuando estaba en clases en el gimnasio ella apareció de nuevo._

_- Hey Emmett, que te tiene tan distraído. Me pregunto Jacob, en ese tiempo Jake y yo éramos inseparables amigos._

_- Vez a esa chica la del conjunto deportivo azul._

_- Si, que tiene. Me dijo Jacob algo molesto._

_- Fue la chica que salve de morir atropellada ayer._

_- ¿Fuiste tu quien la salvo.?_

_- Como sabes si apenas te estoy contando._

_- Sencillo porque ella me conto._

_- ¿De donde la conoces?. Le pregunte._

_- Bueno, el papá de ella es muy amigo de mi padre y Bella y yo nos conocemos desde niños._

_- En serio que pequeño es el mundo. Le dije. – tu crees que si la invito a salir acepte. En ese momento la cara de Jacob cambio, pero no sabia porque no fue después que descubrí que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero ya Bella y yo éramos novios, Jacob no me contesto lo que le había preguntado así que saque mi celular y el papel con el numero de teléfono que ella me había dado y lo marque, mientras oía como timbraba pude ver cuando ella se retiro un poco del grupo para contestar la llamada._

_- Aló. Contesto ella._

_- Hola guapa, como amaneciste hoy. Le dije._

_- Perdón quien habla._

_- Puedo decirte que te vez muy bonita con tu conjunto deportivo azul. En ese momento empezó a ver por todo lado del gimnasio._

_- Quien habla, juro que si es una broma…_

_- Ya te olvidaste de tu súper héroe._

_- Emmett eres tu? Donde estas?_

_- Si soy yo. Le dije caminando hacia ella y llegándole por atrás sin que se diera cuenta. –Bueno si te das la vuelta te darás cuenta donde estoy. Y le colgué, ella se dio vuelta encontrándose conmigo._

_- Emmett que haces aquí. Me dijo_

_- Bueno al parecer tenemos dos cosas en común._

_- Si cuales_

_- Bueno yo también estudio para profesor de educación física y que Jacob Black es mi mejor amigo._

_- No lo puedo creer. Dijo sonriendo y desde ese momento nos hicimos inseparables los tres, Bella y yo salimos tres veces como amigos y en la cuarta salida nos hicimos novios, fue el primer semestre en la universidad Bella y yo éramos inseparables, teníamos una relación muy sincera, ella siempre pendiente de mi y yo de ella._

**Fin Flash Back**

- Fuimos muy felices en esa época. Me dijo. - Emmett, tú nunca te has arrepentido de haberme conocido. Me dijo esta vez tristemente.

- No. porque me preguntas eso.

- Es que si tu no me hubieras conocido tu vida seria otra, al lado de la mujer que amas.

- Bella yo no seria nada sin ti. Le dije tomando una de sus manos.

- Pero Emmett yo e sido la culpable de todo lo malo en tu vida.

- No es cierto, me diste un hijo maravilloso como puedes decir que eres la culpable de todo lo malo, por favor no me digas eso.

- Ya no sé que pensar, a veces creo que lo mejor seria desaparecer de tu vida para siempre.

- No y no, tu no me puedes hacer eso Bella todo esto que me estas diciendo es porque decidiste regresar a Phoenix si es así yo acepto y respetare tu decisión pero no desaparezcas de mi vida nunca. Le dije abrazándola con lágrimas en mis ojos.

- No me iré. Me dijo.

- No lo harás. Le dije en su cabello.

- No, no sabría que hacer sin ti, necesito quien sujete mi mano cuando vaya a ver al psicólogo. Me dijo.

- Claro que lo hare, siempre estaré ahí sosteniendo tu mano. Le dije soltándome del abrazo y dándole un beso en la frente.

- Emmett. Me dijo. - recuerdas cuando éramos novios y me llevabas al parque de picnic y llevabas tu guitarra y me cantabas.

- Claro que si. Le dije.

- Cántame una canción hace tiempo que no cantas para mi. Me dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Siempre y cuando tú me acompañes.

- No se vale, yo te lo pedí primero.

- Pero yo quiero oírte sabes que nunca te volví a oír cantando y lo hacías muy bien solo le cantabas a Anthony para que se duerma.

- Bueno esta bien, pero yo toco la guitarra. Me dijo. – Y se cual canción nos va.

- Ha si, cual. Se acercó a mí y me la dijo al oído. – Sabes que esa canción pareciera que contara nuestra historia.

- Por eso la elegí. Me dijo empezando a tocar la guitarra y empezando ella a cantar, no puedo negar que canta precioso.

_**(*)**__Yo no quiero darte más dolores de cabeza,_

_Y mirar la cuerda como se tensa._

_Y mucho menos ser tu parte negativa,_

_Cuando tu me as dado tanta alegría._

- Te toca. Me dijo

_Y no puedo decirte que te vayas o te quedes,_

_Pero si te quedas te lo voy agradecer,_

_Porque yo no lo se. Aahh_

-Ahora tu otra vez. Le dije esta vez yo.

_Lo que hare,_

_Si me faltas tú._

_Lo que hare,_

_Todo se me viene abajo._

_Solo con pensarlo_

_Se me nubla la razón_

- Esta es la parte del coro. Me dijo sonriendo.

_Si quieres decir adiós _

_Dímelo ahora _

_Tal vez será mejor._

_Si ya no nos queda nada, _

_Porque luchar _

_Cuando ya nada _

_Será igual._

Cuando terminamos de cantar los dos nos dimos un abrazo un dijimos un _te quiero._

- ¡Bravo!. Oímos detrás de nosotros, seguido de varios aplausos, cuando nos volteamos a ver vimos a toda mi familia, incluyendo a Caleb y a Tyler.

- No sabias que cantaras tan lindo. Le dijo Edward a Bella.

- No es para tanto. Le dijo ella.

- Claro que si Bella, tienes una voz muy hermosa. Le dijo Jasper.

- Peque, si Edward y Jasper dicen que cantas bonito es cierto, ya que ellos saben mucho de eso. Le dije.

- La verdad es que hace tiempo que no cantaba, solo para Anthony en la noche. Dijo avergonzada.

- Es cierto. Dijo Tyler. - yo la he oído, le tiene una canción para irse a dormir, pero ahora se la canta Pogue al pobre niño, debe estar traumado. Todos soltamos la risa. - Por cierto Bella, te traje una sorpresa.

- Una sorpresa.

- Si, ya todo esta listo e instalo, gracias a la ayuda de esta preciosa señorita. Dijo Tyler viendo a Alice.

- No lo aguanto. Dijo Jasper, pero nadie le hizo caso a su comentario.

- Pues vamos a ver la sorpresa. Dije. – ven te llevo. Le dije a Bella, pero no me puso atención ya que su mirada esta fija en Edward y Edward en ella. – Dios que patético. Dije caminando hacia Edward. – Hermanito, seria mucha molestia si cargas a Bella y la llevas adentro.

- Claro que no. Me dijo caminando rápido hacia donde ella. – Te llevo. Le dijo el.

- Si, gracias. Le dijo ella.

- Sabes que te extrañe. Le dijo Edward, las mejillas de Bella se pusieron rojas.

- esto me da nauseas. Dije entrando a la sala, todos nos acomodamos en los respectivos sillones Edward, obvio cerca a la par de Bella y Caleb también, pobre de mi amiga.

- Bueno Bella esta es mi sorpresa. Dijo Tyler encendiendo el televisor e insertando un disco en el reproductor de DVD, dándole play después, apareciendo una imagen en video.

_- Hola Bella. El que hablaba era Pogue. – Espero que estés bien semejante susto nos llevamos cuando tu padre llamo a tu mama, pero sé que saldrás de esto como lo has hecho siempre, así que cuídate y te quiero mucho._

- Hay Pogue, siempre tan amable. Dijo Bella

_- Hola guapa. Esta vez era Reid. – debes estar en el paraíso con Caleb ahí, verdad. La mirada de Edward se fijo en la de Caleb. – Pero sé que no es como estar a mi lado, a ver si cuando vienes a visitar a Anthony salimos a menear el bote algún lado, bueno siempre y cuando no quedes mal del pie. Le dijo riéndose. – Pero ya fuera de broma cuídate y por favor, hazlo por ese bobo de Caleb, ha y dile a Emmett que la próxima vez le pateare el trasero en el Wii. Eso cree el que me va a ganar yo soy el mejor._

- Dios santo acaso no van a cambiar nunca. Dijo me madre.

_- Hola hija. _

- Él es Phil. Les dijo Bella a mis hermanos. – es el esposo de mi madre.

_- Espero que estés bien, me asuste mucho cuando Charlie nos conto, pero sé que estas bien porque Carlisle es un gran medico y Emmett esta a tu lado, de verdad se los agradezco por cuidarte tanto, sé que no llevas mi sangre pero te quiero como a mi hija y sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo. Las lágrimas de Bella corrían por sus mejillas._

_- Mi pequeña princesa._

- Ella es Renée la madre de Bella. Le dije a mis hermanos ya que Bella no podía hablar.

_- No sabes cuanto desearía estar ahí para ayudarte estos días, pero en la escuela estamos en pruebas así que no puedo viajar, pero sé que Esme esta pendiente de ti, ella es como tu segunda madre así que obedécela en todo al igual que Carlisle, te amo mi princesa y pronto estaremos juntos, no te des por vencida eres mi luchadora._

- Dios Tyler gracias. Le dijo Bella.

- Pero aun falta. Le dijo. – Crees que no te iba agravar a tu estrellita favorita, pues esta equivocada, mira. Todos postramos los ojos al televisor.

_- Ahora para te aquí. Le dijo Pogue a Anthony. – y mira hacia la cámara que tiene tu tío Tyler y dile algo a tu mami._

_- Pero que digo. Dijo mi hijo._

_- lo que te nazca del corazón. Le dijo Pogue._

_- Bueno a ver como me sale, a ver- dijo Anthony._

- es tu hijo. Le dijo Edward.

- Si, el mi pateador. Le dijo, viéndome a mi, nuestro pateador pensé yo.

_- Hola mami, la abuela digo Renée me dijo que tuviste un accidente en tu trabajo que te lesionaste uno de tus piecitos, espero no te allá dolido mucho y que el abuelito Carlisle no te allá echo tomar esas medicinas feas que me da a mi cuando me enfermo wuacala. Dijo haciendo una expresión muy graciosa. -ni que te allá pinchado porque duele mucho y sé que te da miedo las agujas y la sangre, mami te extraño mucho sé que te fuiste para curarte de tu cabeza pero aun así te extraño mucho, espero te cures pronto y regreses conmigo, mi papito dijo que vendría este fin de semana y me llevaría al cine solo el y yo sin tío Pogue, no es que no quiera que vaya pero es que nunca estoy asolas con el y me gustaría hablar de hombre a hombre con el. Dijo mi hijo, mi niño como te extraño claro que iré este fin de semana y te cumpliré lo que te prometí. – Mami, no se si la abuelita Esme esta ahí, pero necesito pedirle que me diseñe otra casa mas grande para Edmundo porque ya no cabe en la que abuelito Carlisle le hizo, así que cuando vuelvan a Phoenix me la puede construir._

- Mi pequeño claro que te la diseñare. Dijo Esme secándose las lágrimas.

_- Tito Emmett_. Dijo Anthony, tito, desde cuando me dice tito, volví a ver a Tyler el cual estaba parado a la par mía él se me acerco y me dijo al oído.

-"le dijimos que te digiera así, por tu hermanos"

- "Bien echo" le dije yo, y seguí viendo el video.

_- Quiero pedirte algo, pero no es nada que se pueda comprar. Y ahora que querrá, espero que se le allá quitado la idea de un hermanito. – Quiero conocer a tus hermanos. Dijo. -a mis titos también, tu me hablas mucho de ellos pero yo no los conozco, quiero conocer a mi tito el vaquero para que me lleve a pasear a caballo y la tita duende, aunque dices que es muy pequeña para lo insoportable que es, sé que la voy a querer mucho cuando la conozca._

-Emmett. Me dijo Alice.

- Perdón, pero también eh dicho cosas agradables de ti te lo juro.

_- Y bueno también al tito Edward, quiero que me enseñe a tocar piano, he estado tomando clases pero mi profesor no me tiene paciencia. Dijo haciendo un puchero. – Pero no le digas lo de Edmundo porque si no se va enojar y luego no me querrá a enseñar a tocar el piano. Edward me volvió a ver._

- Te juro Edward que el nombre del perro fue ida de el solito. Le dije.

- Estas tratando de decirme que el perro lleva mi nombre. Dijo el molesto.

- Algo así solo el Ed de Edward. Dije.

- Pueden callarse quiero escuchar. Dijo Alice.

_- Bueno mamita un beso y un abrazo, salúdame a todos a mi abuelo el súper policía y a mi abuelo el súper doctor, a la súper abuela dulce y tu cuídate te amo y estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu hijo. Y te tengo una sorpresa le pedí al profesor de piano que enseñara un poco la canción que me cantas siempre al dormir, espero que te guste. Dijo caminando hacia el piano, se sentó en el banco y empezó a tocar y a cantar la canción _

_(**) Yo te protegeré, _

_De tus miedos_

_Soy tu príncipe azul, _

_Ángel del cielo_

_No hay más que temer._

_Hoy como ayer, _

_Siempre me vas a tener_

_Solo importa tu amor_

_Dámelo, aquí estoy._

_La fuerza mayor, _

_Está en el amor_

_Es interior_

_La meta es darlo, _

_De veras mostrado_

_Sin razón, con el corazón_.

_Con este inmenso amor que yo siento por ti_

_Y nunca lloraras _

_Tú serás lo único._

_- Espero que te allá gustado es solo lo que he aprendido a tocar, pero prometo que pronto me la sabré toda. Dijo mi hijo. – Te amo mami._ Y ahí la cámara se apagó, Bella ya hacia en los brazos de Edward llorando desconsoladamente.

- Bella. Le decía Edward, tratando de consolarla. – Tu hijo es muy talentoso y estaré muy encantado de enseñarle a tocar piano.

- Y yo a montar a caballo. Le dijo Jasper.

- Gracias. Les dijo Bella, secándose las lagrimas. –Y gracias Tyler por este regalo.

- No fue nada, me hubiera gustado a ver podido grabarte algo mas extenso pero Caleb estaba impaciente por viajar. Le dijo él.

- No importa, me regalaste unos minutos de mi hijo. Le dijo ella, en eso oímos un automóvil llegar, Carlisle se asomo por el balcón de la sala a ver quien había llegado.

- Es Charlie. Nos dijo desde el balcón. Yo baje a recibirlo.

- Hola Emmett. Me dijo.

- Hola Charlie.

- ¿Como esta? Me pregunto afligido.

- Sube y lo veraz tu mismo. Le dije, en camino hacia la sala, yo iba detrás de él, cuando llego a la sala y vio a Bella, su reacción fue la que menos esperaba, se le acerco y la abrazo, llorando.

- Papá estoy bien, solo fue un esguince, estaré bien en unos días. Le dijo Bella.

- Lo se, pero estoy avergonzado contigo. Le dijo.

- Porque, no fue tu culpa lo que me paso.

- Pero, es que nunca estoy cuando me necesitas, siempre soy el ultimo en llegar, casi no pasamos tiempo juntos. Le dijo.

- Pero yo no te reprocho nada, tu trabajo te lo exige y sabes que me siento muy orgullosa de ser tu hija.

- Aunque nunca te allá podido dar los lujos necesarios. Le dijo

- Sabes que nunca me ha interesado los lujos, solo que estés ahí para mi. Le dijo abrazándolo.

- Bueno entonces estas lista para regresar a casa. Le dijo.

- Si. Le dijo ella.

- Estas seguras que estarás bien en tu casa. Le dijo Edward.

- Mira muchachito, le agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi princesa, pero Bella me tiene a mí y Sue me ayudara con lo que Bella necesite estos días. Le dijo Charlie a Edward.

- Perdón jefe Swan, no quise decir eso, solo que como usted nunca esta en la casa por su trabajo, pero si usted dice que Sue le ayudara a Bella mientras se recupere, eso me deja, digo eso nos deja mas tranquilo. Le dijo Edward en forma de disculpa.

- Bella. Le dije yo. – No te preocupes por las chicas yo las entrenare estos días, cuando regreses le daremos la mala noticia que no participaran en el torneo. El rostro de Bella se entristeció de nuevo.

- Eso significa que no piensas regresar a Phoenix. Dijo Alice pegando brincos.

- No, me quedare. Le dijo ella. –aunque no se si regresare al instituto como profesora.

- Lo dices por lo del torneo. Dijo Jasper.

- Si.

- Sobre lo del torneo y lo del presupuesto. Hablo Edward. – Alice, Jasper y yo pensamos en algo que podemos poner en práctica para que las chicas vayan.

- Ah si. Dije.

- Buena la verdad la idea fue de Edward. Dijo Jasper.

- ¿Y de que se trata? Pregunto Bella con los ojos iluminados de saber que se podía hacer algo para que las chicas fueran al torneo.

* * *

**(*) **Franco De Vita, Dueto Con Debi Nova - Si Quieres Decir Adiós ( watch?v=W5pU2W1CowI)

**(**) **Il Divo - The Power Of Love (La Fuerza Mayor) ( watch?v=-fN49TItkdQ)


	16. La Idea De Edward!

Hola a todas quiero agradecer a todas por sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Primero que todo quiero decir que he tomado en cuenta sus sugerencias, pero como actualmente esta Historia esta más avanzada en otro blog, aun no le echos los cambios, pero he modificado y editado cada capitulo según sus comentarios al original después que termine con la historia me meta es enviárselas a todas ustedes editada y corregida.

Se preguntaran porque así, bueno al ser mi primera historia quiero escribirla como me la plantee desde un principio en mi cabeza, luego con sus observaciones y opiniones la editare y corregiré los errores que usted crean la historia necesite, por eso voy tomando nota de todos sus Reviews y MP

Bueno ahora las dejo con otros cinco nuevos capítulos.

Nos leemos mas abajo

* * *

**Capítulo 16: La Idea De Edward!**

**Bella POV**

- Ahora Bella, amaciza el pie y dime si te duele. Me dijo Carlisle ayudándome a levantarme de la camilla de su consultorio, sentí un alivio cuando sentí mi pie sin la escayola. – Y bien sientes alguna molestia. Me pregunto.

- No, solo un poco pesado el pie, pero debe ser por el peso de la escayola. Le dije feliz al sentirme liberada.

- Es normal, recuerda que debes tener cuidado que te allá quitado la escayola no quiere decir que tu pie se allá curado por completo, así que deberás usar alguna tobillera por unos días. Me dijo entregándome un par.

- Lo que tú digas. Le dije. – Y puedo volver a dar clases en el instituto. La verdad que esta semana en mi casa eran demasiado tortuosas, Emmett pasaba a hacerme compañía después de clases, Caleb y Tyler habían regresado un día después de su visita a Phoenix, Alice me llamaba todos los días ya que los síntomas de su embarazo empezaron a parecer, mareos, náuseas y antojos, Jasper pasaba a saludarme junto con Emmett y me alquilaba películas para que no aburriera y bueno de Edward no sabía nada desde el día que regrese a la casa con mi padre.

- La verdad te recomendaría una semana más de reposo, pero conociéndote sé que deseas regresar al instituto. Me dijo Carlisle.

- Te juro que no soporto un día más en mi casa. Le dije.

- Bueno, puedes regresar siempre y cuando me prometas que te cuidaras.

- Te lo prometo. Le dije, en ese momento el teléfono de su oficina sonó.

- Permite un momento. Me dijo, levantando el teléfono para contestar. –Claro, hazlo pasar. Le dijo a su recepcionista y colgando el teléfono. – Que suerte que no te hayas ido aun, quiero que conozcas alguien. Me dijo y en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

- Carlisle, viejo amigo. Le dijo un hombre alto y grueso un poco mayor que Carlisle.

- Marcus, amigo que bueno tenerte de nuevo, como estuvieron tus vacaciones.

- Bien, aunque yo al igual que tu extraño el hospital no sabes cuánto deseaba regresar.

-Me lo imagino. Le dijo Carlisle. – Marcus, quiero presentarte a mi nuera Isabella Swan. Le dijo presentándome.

- Mucho gusto, Isabella, soy el doctor Marcus Vulturi. Me dijo saludándome con beso en la mano.

- El placer es mío, pero dígame Bella. Le dije. – Usted es el psicólogo que llevara mi caso. Le pregunte.

- Así que tú eres la esposa de Emmett.

- Exesposa. Le recalque.

- Que lastima, eres muy bonita y haces muy linda pareja con él y si seré tu doctor. Me dijo.

- Pero sentémonos. Dijo Carlisle, sentándose en su silla y Marcus y yo en frente de su escritorio.

- Bueno Bella. Me dijo Marcus. – He hablado mucho con Carlisle y Emmett de tu caso y quiero decirte que considero que hay posibilidades para despejar esa pequeña laguna mental que tienes.

-En serio, eso es lo que más deseo. Dije.

- Pero primero desearía ver tu expediente médico, para tener una idea de cómo iniciar tu tratamiento.

- Bueno, la verdad es que tendría que viajar a New Hampshire, por él. Dije nerviosa, ya que regresar allá era mi peor pesadilla.

- No es necesario. Dijo Carlisle levantándose y abrió la caja fuerte que estaba detrás de él, sacando un sobre grande y entregándoselo a Marcus, este lo tomo y lo abrió. – Veraz Bella, cuando paso todo y pagamos en el hospital para que nadie supiera de tu accidente me tome la libertad de tomar prestado tu expediente, teníamos que eliminar cualquier rastro de lo que te paso. Me aclaro al ver mi cara de asombro por tener el mi expediente.

- No sabía eso. Dije tragando grueso.

- Bueno veamos a ver que dice tu expediente. Dijo Marcus, después de media hora de estar en absoluto silencio mientras el leía mi expediente por fin hablo. – Mi niña, de verdad es un milagro que estés aquí con nosotros. Dijo viéndome. – Múltiples golpes, hemorragias internas a consecuencia de los golpes y dos meses de coma, ese hombre merece cadena perpetua. Dijo esta vez enfadado. – dice aquí que no recuerdas quien te ataco.

- No, pero Emmett dice que fue mi ex novio.

- Y porque él dice que fue tu exnovio. Yo no le podía contestar porque ni yo sabía porque Emmett decía que era él.

- Bueno, veraz. Hablo Carlisle. – Esme y yo estamos con Emmett en su apartamento cuando Bella lo llamo, ella está herida y desangrándose y aún estaba consciente y le dijo a Emmett lo que le había pasado y quien le había atacado, para cuando llegamos al departamento de Bella, ya estaba inconsciente. Dijo Carlisle, pude ver una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla, después de cinco años era la primera vez que habla de lo sucedió mientras yo estaba presente.

- Ya veo, Bella. Me dijo Marcus. – Estas consiente que esto es un proceso muy largo y que nos podemos llevar días, meses y hasta años.

- E esperado cinco años creo que puedo hacerlo.

- Así me gusta tu positivismo.

- Cuando podemos empezar con las consultas. Le pregunte

- Hoy mismo. Me dijo. – Si tú quieres

- Me gustaría programarla para otro día. Le dije.

- ¿Pero porque Bella? si Marcus está aquí es una gran oportunidad. Me dijo Carlisle.

- Porque Emmett, no está y yo no puedo hacerlo esto sin él. Dije avergonzada. – Lo siento

- No tranquila, sé que ustedes son muy unidos y aparte creo que sería bueno que él también se tratara conmigo, de hecho tú y Esme también. Dijo Marcus viendo a Carlisle.

- ¿Porque ellos también? Le pregunte.

- Porque el hecho de que ellos te ayudaron y a veces queda uno que otro trauma, verdad colega. Le dijo a Carlisle.

- Cierto y con gusto lo haremos.

- Bueno y donde esta Emmett? Pregunto.

- Viajo a Phoenix el fin de semana a ver a nuestro hijo, pero llega hoy. Le dije, Emmett se había ido a ver Anthony el viernes después del instituto y regresaría hoy lunes ya que como estaban arreglando el vestidor no había clases de deportes y aprovecho para pasar más tiempo con nuestro hijo.

- Bueno que te parece mañana a las 5 después de que salgan del instituto. Me dijo.

- Me parece bien.

- Bueno yo debo retirarme, tengo dos consultas que atender. Dijo Marcus levantándose de la silla. – Hay algún problema que me lleve el expediente. Le dijo a Carlisle.

– No claro que no confió en ti viejo amigo.

- Bueno Bella te veo mañana y me alegro a verte conocido.

- El placer fue mío. Le dije.

- Permite acompañarte. Le dijo Carlisle, levantándose de su silla. – Bella espérame ya vengo. Me dijo. – Ya casi salgo de trabajar y te llevare a tu casa.

- Esta bien. Le dije, ya que tomar un taxi en Forks era una a saña y Charlie estaba de guardia y Sue fue la que me trajo, pero no podía pasar por mí. Me quede en la oficina de Carlisle, empecé a caminar y me topé con varias fotos en una estaba Carlisle y Esme cuando se casaron, mis ojos se fueron de una vez a las sortijas de matrimonio de ambos, metí mi mano dentro de mi blusa y saque la cadenita donde llevaba la sortija que nos habían regalo a mí y a Emmett, seguí mirando las fotos pero jugando con la sortija, había una donde estaban los cinco Emmett abrazado a Rosalie, Jasper y Alice y en el centro Edward abrazando a las chicas, tome la foto y empecé a pasar mi dedo en la foto de Edward.

- Porque no he vuelto a saber de ti. Dije. –Ni siquiera me llamaste o me enviaste un mensaje a mi celular, creo que fui una tonta mi ilusione contigo Edward Cullen. Dije, en eso la puerta se abrió y oí su voz.

- Papa, puedo pasar, tu secretaria no está. Dijo.

- Carlisle no está. Le respondí cortantemente.

- ¡Bella! Me dijo sonriendo, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente al oír su voz.

- Hola Edward. Le dije caminando hacia la silla y tomando mi bolso. – Carlisle salió pero dijo que no tardaría en llegar.

- ¿Lo estas esperando? Pregunto.

- No solo vine porque tenía que quitarme la escayola. Le dije. – Pero como ya casi salía de trabajar se ofreció a llevarme a la casa.

- Ya veo, que te quito la escayola y cómo te sientes, tienes alguna molestia. Dijo acercándose a mí.

- Estoy bien. Le dije evadiéndolo y caminando hacia la puerta. – le puedes decir a Carlisle que le agradezco por ofrecerse a llevarme a mi casa, pero que tome un taxi y me fui. Dije agarrando la perilla de la puerta.

- Bella espera. Me dijo, tomándome de mi brazo. – estas brava conmigo.

- Y porque lo iba de estar. Le respondí volviéndome frente a él y viéndolo a los ojos sentía tanta rabia de verlo parado frente a mí y preguntándome si estaba brava con él, no aguante y le dije lo que sentía – Ya sé, porque cuando estuve en tu casa te desviviste por atenderme y ayudarme en todo y apenas regrese a la casa de mi padre guala, te olvidaste de mí, dime acaso fue por lástima que me ayudaste mientras estuve en tu casa.

- Bella déjame explicarte. Me dijo. – No es lo que tú piensas, me moría por verte estos días han sido muy complicados.

- No necesito que me des explicaciones, pero no creo que pudieras llamarme o enviarme un mensaje preguntando como estaba. Le dije

- Perdón tienes razón, soy un idiota. Me dijo sentándose en un sillón que tenía Carlisle y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. – Bella, me gustas. Me soltó de un solo.

- Edward yo… no sabía que decirle estaba en shock ante su declaración. –es mejor que me vaya. Le dije.

- No. Dijo levantándose del sillón e interponiéndose entre la puerta y yo.

- Edward déjame salir.

- No, hasta que me escuches. Me dijo.- sé que he sido un idiota al no llamarte pero te estado organizando una sorpresa.

- Una sorpresa, para mí.

- Si, recuerdas que tuve una idea para que las chicas participaran en el torneo, bueno eso es lo que me ha tenido ocupado.

- Edward yo no sé qué decir. Le dije apenada.

- Déjame terminar. Me dijo. – No quería que te dieras cuenta hasta ese día y me avergüenza decirlo, pero le venía pedir a Carlisle que no te quitara la escayola que te la dejara hasta el viernes. Dijo apenado. –No quería que regresaras al instituto aun.

- Edward no entiendo que tiene que ver tu idea con el instituto.

- Bella confías en mí. Me dijo.

- En teoría. Le respondí.

- Si te invito a que me acompañes a un lugar aceptarías. Me dijo. – es solo para mostrarte algo. No estaba segura de aceptar lo que me pedía, me mordí el labio pensando en la respuesta que le daría.

- Esta bien te acompañare. Le dije.

- Pues vamos. Me dijo, tomándome de la mano.

- Pero y Carlisle? ¿Qué pasa con él? Le dije.

- Cierto, se me había olvidado, ya se. Dijo. – Ven. Me dijo saliendo del consultorio de Carlisle. – Gina. Le dijo a la secretaria de Carlisle.

- Si Edward, en que te puedo ayudar. Le dijo.

- Le podrías decir a mi padre que vine a buscarlo, pero que no era nada importante solo quería invitarlo a cenar, pero que me encontré con Bella en su oficina así que la invita a ella. Le dijo, la tal Gina me volvió a ver y no me hizo muy buena cara.

- Claro Edward. Le dijo, salimos del hospital hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba el Volvo de Edward, el muy gentilmente me abrió la puerta de copiloto para que yo subiera, luego rodeo el auto y se subió.

- Lista. Me dijo embozando una sonrisa.

- lista. Le dije, el encendió el Volvo y se puso en marcha. – ¿A dónde vamos? Pregunte.

- Al instituto

Llegamos al instituto, Edward me llevo hasta el gimnasio.

- Edward no creo que debamos estar aquí. Le dije. – Las clases salieron hace una hora y no hay nadie.

- Tranquila Bella, no estamos solos si es lo que te preocupa. Me dijo. – Lista para tu sorpresa. Me dijo esta vez abriendo la puerta del gimnasio. No lo podía creer el gimnasio ya no parecía ser el de siempre habían sillas y mesas plegables por todo lado sin acomodar en el fondo una tarima alta en la entrada principal un arco con base para colocar arreglos florales.

- Ok, chicos el telón de la tarima ya está colocado y funcionando, los instrumentos llegaran mañana para hacer la prueba de sonido. Dijo una voz, que ya conocía.

- Jasper. Dije.

- Bella, pero que haces aquí se supone que tu deberías saber nada de esto hasta el sábado. Me dijo.

- Si pero al parecer Edward no cumplió la promesa de no buscarla. Dijo Alice acercándose a mí para abrazarme.

- Alice. Le dije.

- Bella, que gusto verte, veo que ya te quitaron la escayola.

- Si por dicha, pero explícame eso de la promesa que Edward hizo.

- Bueno todo esto es idea de Edward, pero él quería que fuera una sorpresa así que para que el mismo no la echará a perder le hicimos promete que no te buscaría y así no te diría nada. Me dijo Alice.

- Es por eso que no me visitaste estos días. Le dije.

- Si, lo siento. Me dijo. – Pero ven y déjame explicarte de que se trata todo. Dijo tomándome de la mano y caminado hacia la tarima, subí a ella, de aquí se podía ver mejor todo. – bueno Bella, la idea es recaudar fondos para la que las chicas puedan asistir al torneo, así que hemos organizado un evento de actividades artísticas en donde los estudiantes y profesores y una que otra persona por fuera participen con algún show, se venderán entradas así como comidas y bebidas por eso las sillas y las mesas plegables.

- Guao Edward, de veraz esto lo hiciste por mí. Le dije.

- Si, se lo importante que es para ti que las chicas vayan a ese torneo, además ellas están muy emocionadas y ha colaborado en todo. Me dijo.

- No sé qué decir.

- Con un gracias es suficiente. Me dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias. Le dije y también le di un beso en la mejilla. – Pero yo también quiero ayudar.

- Y lo harás. Dijo Jasper.

- Si, pero como.

- El sábado, ya veraz. Me dijo Jasper. - te tengo una sorpresa y tu tendrás que ayudarme en esa parte, prometido.

- Prometido. Le dije.

- Que piensan hacer ustedes para el show. Le dijes sentándome en el piso de la tarima, Edward hizo lo mismo acompañándome.

- Bueno Jasper y yo estamos montando unas canciones, pero todavía no sabemos. Me dijo.

- Yo he montado unas coreografías con las chicas del equipo de básquet. Dijo Alice.

- Y yo conseguí una banda excelente que no nos cobrara nada para ese día. Dijo Emmett subiendo la tarima.

- Emmett! Dije feliz al verlo.

- Hola peque. Me dijo agachándose para saludarme. –Todo bien.

- Sí. Le dije. –y tu todo bien. Él sabía a qué me refería con el todo bien.

- Excelente, pase a Phoenix ayer y vi a tu hijo. Me dijo. – Estaba muy feliz porque su padre lo llevo al cine el sábado y luego acampo con en el patio de la casa de tu madre, por cierto recuerdas el rosal que tenía tu madre en el patio.

- Si

- Ahora son rosas carbonizadas, al padre de tu hijo se le ocurrió hacer una fogata cerca de ellas se quemaron. Dijo riéndose, pobre mama adoraba esas rosas, pero sé que Emmett pronto se las repondría.

- Veo que tu exesposo hay que cuidarlo más que a tu hijo. Me dijo Edward.

- Ya lo creo. Le dije.

- Y bueno como van los preparativos. Dijo Emmett.

- Excelente. Respondió Jasper. – Mañana se instalaran los instrumentos y se hará la prueba de sonido ¿y la banda que conseguiste de donde es?

- Es una sorpresa. Dijo él.

- Más sorpresas. Dijo Alice. –Jasper se ha pasado todo la semana pegado al teléfono dice que es una sorpresa para el sábado.

- cierto amor. Le dijo él. – y una sorpresa muy linda y sé que a Bella y a Emmett le gustara. Emmett y yo nos volvimos a ver. – No voy a decir nada más. Dijo, en ese momento mi celular sonó.

- Aló. Dije

- ¿Isabella Marie Swan, donde demonios estas? Era mi padre

- Papá, yo estoy coooonnn. Pero no me dejo hablar estaba molesto.

- Mira Bella, sabes que te quiero pero también sabes que no puedes andar sola, ya no estás en Phoenix y no tienes a Caleb a tu lado si Emmett estuviera aquí estaría tranquilo, pero no está.

- Lo se papá. Le dije levantándome donde estaba sentada y llorando, los chicos me volvieron a ver preocupados.

- Hija perdón pero sabes que todo es por tu bien tú no tienes una vida normal como antes. Me dijo, eso mi hirió profundamente ya que él tenía razón.

- Si lo sé, sé que no debí fallarte como te falle.

- Hija yo no estoy diciendo eso.

- Papa tu nunca estuviste de acuerdo en que estudiara tan lejos y no me perdonas el haber salido embarazada, pero entiéndeme no fue mi culpa. Le dije cortándole la llamada.

- Bella está todo bien. Dijo Alice.

- No Alice, no está nada bien, odio no sentirme libre, odio que otras personas estén cargando la culpa de mis errores. Le dije bajando de la tarima corriendo y saliendo del gimnasio.

- BELLA. Me grito Edward.

**Emmett POV**

Regrese de Phoenix pasadas de las 5 de la tarde había sido un fin de semana placentero con mi hijo, lo lleve al cine y acampamos en el patio de la casa de Renée, Alice me había puesto un mensaje diciéndome que estarían en el gimnasio del instituto así que decidir ir allá de una vez, cuando llegue vi que todo iba viento en popa, a Edward se le había ocurrido realizar un evento artístico para recaudar fondos para que las chicas asistieran al torneo, más que todo lo hacía para que Bella se quedara, como si no lo conociera, vi a mis hermanos en la tarima Bella estaba ahí con ellos sentada en el suelo con mi hermanito, estaban conversando tranquilamente no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia.

- Bueno Jasper y yo estamos montando unas canciones, pero todavía no sabemos. Le dijo Edward al parecer estaban hablando de lo que harían para el show.

- Yo he montado una coreografías con las chicas del equipo de básquet. Dijo Alice.

- Y yo conseguí una banda excelente que no nos cobrara nada para ese día. Dije subiendo la tarima.

- Emmett! Dijo Bella feliz al verme.

- Hola peque. Le dije agachándome para saludarla. –Todo bien.

- Sí. Me dijo. –y tu todo bien. Yo sabía a lo que se refería quería detalles de cómo había estado todo con nuestro hijo así que invente una historia para que mi hermanos no sospecharan.

- Excelente, pase a Phoenix ayer y vi a tu hijo. Le dije. – Estaba muy feliz porque su padre lo llevo al cine el sábado y luego acampo con en el patio de la casa de tu madre, por cierto recuerdas el rosal que tenía tu madre en el patio.

- Sí. Me dijo ella intrigada

- Ahora son rosas carbonizadas, al padre de tu hijo se le ocurrió hacer una fogata cerca de ellas se quemaron. Dije riéndome, al recordar la cara de Renée al otro día al ver su rosal

- Veo que tu exesposo hay que cuidarlo más que a tu hijo. Dijo Edward.

- Ya lo creo. Dijo esta vez bella.

- Y bueno como van los preparativos. Dije

- Excelente. Respondió Jasper. – Mañana se instalaran los instrumentos y se hará la prueba de sonido ¿y la banda que conseguiste de donde es?

- Es una sorpresa. Dije.

- Más sorpresas. Dijo Alice. –Jasper se ha pasado todo la semana pegado al teléfono dice que es una sorpresa para el sábado.

- cierto amor. Le dijo él. – y una sorpresa muy linda y sé que a Bella y a Emmett le gustara. Bella y yo nos volvimos a ver. – No voy a decir nada más. Dijo, en ese momento el celular de bella sonó.

- Aló. Dijo. - Papá, yo estoy coooonnn. Al parecer era Charlie, pero la cara de Bella cambio inmediatamente era de tristeza habría pasado algo estará Anthony bien, miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza. - Lo se papá. Le dijo levantándose de donde estaba sentada y llorando, todos la volvimos a ver yo ya me estaba preocupando. - Si lo sé, sé que no debí fallarte como te falle. Al parecer Bella y Charlie estaba discutiendo y ya sabía porque lado iba esto, Bella siempre ha creído que Charlie se siente defraudado de ella por haber salido embaraza aunque él ame a nuestro hijo Bella no ve eso nunca cuando discute con su padre. - Papa tu nunca estuviste de acuerdo en que estudiara tan lejos y no me perdonas el haber salido embarazada, pero entiéndeme no fue mi culpa. Le dijo cortándole la llamada. Ya sabía yo el hilo que se llevaría esta historia otra vez y como otras veces me tocaría intervenir ante la terquedad de Bella contra su padre.

- ¿Bella está todo bien? Dijo Alice.

- No Alice no está nada bien, odio no sentirme libre, odio que otras personas estén cargando la culpa de mis errores. Le dijo bajando de la tarima corriendo y saliendo del gimnasio.

- BELLA. Le grito Edward, levantándose del suelo donde estaba sentado para ir detrás de ella, pero me sorprendió ver que Jasper lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

– Edward, es mejor que sea Emmett, quien hable con ella. Le dijo Jasper. –Estoy seguro que Emmett sabe muy bien por donde va el problema. No entendía a Jasper desde el día de la tormenta había cambiado completamente con Bella ya no era indiferente, estos días que ella estuvo en casa por su lección la visitaba conmigo le alquilaba películas y hablan mucho, le verdad esto me estaba pareciendo extraño.

– Edward. Le dije, –Jasper tiene razón, yo sé que se trata, déjame hablar con ella y llevarla a su casa, te prometo que apenas este más tranquila iré a la casa grande, necesito hablar contigo.

– está bien. Me dijo, baje la tarima y cuando iba llegando a la puerta del gimnasio, Jasper me alcanzo.

– Emmett creo que necesitaras esto. Me dijo, entregándome las llaves de mi jeep. – espero no te moleste que lo allá tomado prestado.

–claro que no sabes que no me molesta. Le dije. – Gracias. Y salí del gimnasio, me encontré a Bella sentada bajo un árbol sosteniendo sus rodillas con sus manos y la barbilla sobre estas. –Puedo. Dije sentándome a la par.

–Em. Me dijo, abrazándome y llorando en mis brazos.

– ¿Que sucedió ahora con Charlie? Le pregunte.

– Charlie no tiene la culpa de nada. Me dijo, yo levante su cara y seque sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

– ¿Y entonces que te pone tan mal?

– Mi vida, odio mi vida y todo lo que me rodea. Me dijo.

– También me odias a mí.

– No, Emmett no quise decir eso. Me dijo preocupada.

– Lo sé, Bella, sabes cuantas veces hemos pasado por esta conversación en cinco años, porque yo ya perdí la cuenta. Le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

– Lo sé, pero pensé que cuando viniera a Forks y va hacer distinto, no me harían sentir tan protegida, como en Phoenix y me sentiría libre de salir donde quisiera.

– Bella sabes que eso es imposible, que allá aceptado que Caleb no te acompañara no quiere decir que puedas andar sola, sabes que en cualquier momento él puede aparecer y cumplir con su amenaza y no quiero perderte ni a mi hijo. Le dije.

– Nunca nos perderás y sabes porque, porque eres el mejor hombre del mundo. Me dijo abrazándome, oír eso de Bella me hacía muy feliz pero que pasaría si fuera yo el que ellos perdieran, ya que ese miserable me odiaba más que cualquier cosa en su vida, aun recuerdos sus palabras la última vez que lo vimos.

**Flash Back:**

_A Bella le faltaban unos días para dar a luz, nos encontrábamos en Jacksonville, ahí le había alquilado un pequeño departamento a Bella para que viviera, yo había viajado unos días antes ya que quería estar presente en el momento en que mi hijo naciera, estábamos en la sala con todos nuestra familia mis padres que también habían viajado conmigo ya que Carlisle quería estar pendiente de todo lo que se refería al nacimiento de Anthony, también estaba Renée, Phil y los chicos Caleb, Pogue, Tyler y Reid._

_– Amor. Me dijo Bella al oído sobándose la panza se vía tan hermosa. – Tengo un antojo._

_– Pensé que ya se te había pasado los antojos. Le dije, enarcándole una ceja._

_– Yo también, pero debe ser un antojo atrasado. Me dijo descaradamente._

_– Bueno a ver qué quieres o mejor dicho que quieren para mandar a traértelo. Le dije acariciándole la panza._

_– Un helado y unas papas fritas de Mc Donald. Me dijo mordiéndose el labio._

_– Y que más quieres. Le pregunte, ya sabía que me pediría algo más._

_– Que no me lo pidas que me lleves a comérmelo al establecimiento._

_– Bella sabes que es imposible. Le dije._

_– Ya sabía que me dirías que no, pero quise intentarlo. Me dijo tristemente._

_– Vamos hijo. Me dijo Carlisle. – El restaurante de Mc Donald está aquí a la par del condominio, solo tienen que bajar y dan qué se yo 6 pasos y llegan. _

_– Si Emmett. Dijo esta vez Esme. – Nada les pasara, llévala, además le hace bueno que tome aire fresco y la noche está muy bonita hoy._

_– Esta bien, vamos. Dije levándome del sillón y levantando cuidadosamente a Bella del sillón, ella sonrió, caminamos hacia la puerta tome mi abrigo y el de Bella, cuando salimos al pasillo y esperamos el ascensor, Caleb y Pogue ya estaban detrás de nosotros. – Chicos creo que no es necesario que vengan. Les dije. – Como Carlisle dijo el restaurante está a 6 pasos de aquí, si los necesito los llamo. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se devolvieron al departamento, en eso el ascensor se abrió y Bella y yo ingresamos._

_– No crees que ellos deberían venir. Me dijo, Bella mientras yo oprimía el botón para el primer piso, cerrándose la puerta._

_– No es necesario. Le respondí, tomándola de la mano. – Además quiero pasar un rato a solas con mi esposa._

_– Así. Me dijo ella tirando sus manos a mi cuello. – ¿Y eso porque? Me pregunto._

_– Porque nunca tenemos tiempo para nosotros dos. Le dije rodeándola lo más que pude con mis manos por su cintura aunque con la panza que tenía ya no le encontraba cintura._

_– Sabes que tienes razón. Me dijo tratando de pararse de puntillas para besarme, yo me agache un poco para que ella no lo tuviera que hacer y la bese, Bella y yo habíamos hablado unos días atrás y habíamos llegado a un acuerdo de intentar salvar nuestro matrimonio ya que nuestro hijo estaba por nacer, el beso se prolongó tamaño rato y nos separamos cuando Anthony empezó a patear el vientre de Bella. – Creo que ella esta celosa._

_– No es una ella es un él. Le dije. – Y no está celoso, solo quiere que recordemos que él quiere su helado y sus papitas y sabe que papi y mami quieren otra cosa. Las mejillas de Bella cambiaron de color cuando dije eso. –Pero no te preocupes campeón te prometo que mientras tu estés ahí adentro tu mami y yo no tendremos nanaii nanaii. Bella me mando un golpe por el pecho. – ¿Qué? Le dije._

_– No digas esas cosas. Me dijo brava, yo tome su cara en mis manos y la volví a besar. – eres un tramposo. Dijo en mis labios._

_– Y tú la esposa más sexi embarazada. Le dije, los dos soltamos la risa besándonos en eso la puerta del ascensor se abrió y lo menos que esperábamos era encontrarnos con el ahí._

_– Pero miren a quien me encontré aquí. Nos dijo. – Acaso no respetan ya ni los ascensores ni el estado avanzado de embarazo para hacer sus cochinadas. Bella pego un brinco y reacciono en forma protectora poniéndose detrás de mí, yo la cubrí con mi cuerpo sacando mi celular del bolsillo de mi abrigo y pasándoselo a Bella, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Bella lo tomo y presionó fuerte el botón en el cual estaba el número de Caleb, nadie de los dos dijo nada Bella solo sostuvo el celular en sus manos para que Caleb pudiera oír y bajara con los demás._

_– ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? Le grite._

_– Supe que Isa, vivía en Jacksonville y decidí venir a visitarla y a traerle esto. Dijo mostrándonos dos bolsas de regalo en rosado y en celeste. –Verán como no sé qué va hacer decidí comprar dos uno para niña y otro para niño. Nos dijo sarcásticamente._

_– ERES UN MALDITO. Le volví a gritar._

_– Vamos Emmett, no crees que el que debería estar molesto soy yo, tu siempre me has quitado lo que por derecho me pertenece._

_– Hablas como si Bella fuera un juguete o un objeto._

_– No hablo de ella, aunque en parte ella es y será mía y sabes porque que ella me ama y si está contigo es porque está embarazada de ti._

_– Yo no te amo. Le dijo Bella._

_– Vamos amor sé que estas confundida, que Emmett aprovecho el mal momento que estábamos pasando tu y yo en nuestra relación te dijo cosas bonitas y tú le creíste, pero estoy dispuesto a perdonarte y aceptar a ese hijo como mío. Le dijo, este hombre o era bipolar o estaba realmente loco._

_– Eres el hombre más sínico del planeta. Le dije tirándomele a golpes._

_– ¡EMMETT NO! Me gritaba Bella. – Suéltalo lo hace solo para provocarte. Bella tenía razón el maldito lo hacía para provocarme, lo solté y camine hacia Bella. – ¿estás bien? Me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla._

_– Sí. Le dije. – Perdón no debí reaccionar de esa manera._

_– ¿Qué significa eso? Pregunto mientras se limpiaba el labio lleno de sangre._

_– Que te golpee, idiota. Le dije._

_– Maldito esto me lo pagaras, pero no me refiero al golpe si no a las sortijas que Isa, trae en su dedo. Nos dijo señalando las sortijas de compromiso y de matrimonio de Bella._

_– ¿Te refieres a esta? Le dije burlándome, tomando la mano de Bella y mostrándoselas. – O pero mira yo también traigo una igual. Dije haciendo lo mismo con mi mano como lo hice con la mano de Bella. – Al parecer se nos olvidó mandarte la invitación a nuestra boda._

_– No es cierto. Dijo el alterado._

_– Pues si Bella y yo nos casamos hace ya siete meses._

_– Eres un maldito McCarty. Me grito balanceándose sobre mí para golpearme, pero fue detenido por Caleb y Pogue que llegaron en ese momento. – Suéltenme. Les decía. –Lo voy a matar, juro que lo hare, siempre me has quitado por lo que por derecho es mío, pero esta vez no lo permitiré que me la quites a ella, antes prefiero verla muerta que contigo, juro por mi vida que no serán felices y ese engendro que llevas en tu vientre morirá no será hoy ni mañana pero cuando menos se lo imaginen ese niño desaparecerá. Nos gritaba, Bella me abrazaba nerviosa y con lágrimas. –Les hare la vida imposible primero con el niño, luego a ti Emmett y tu Isa volverás a estar a mi lado._

_– Ya cállate. Le dijo Caleb. – Emmett es mejor que te lleves a Bella al departamento la policía está por llegar Tyler la llamo. Yo le iba hacer caso pero en ese momento mis padres llegaron._

_– ¿Bella estas bien? Le dijo mi madre._

_– Si, pero no quiero estar aquí. Le dijo._

_– Ven subamos al departamento, Carlisle pronto subirá y te examinara. Le dijo mi madre._

_– Pero Emmett, que va a pasar con él. Dijo preocupada, yo camine hacia donde ella._

_– Yo me quedare aquí a esperar a la policía y pronto subo. Le dije dándole un beso en los labios._

_– Me lo promete._

_– Te lo prometo. Ella subió con mi madre al departamento, me volví hacia donde estaba el maldito, lo agarre del cuello de la camisa. – ahora escúchame maldito, te juro que te refundirás en la cárcel y que no volverás a ver la luz del sol nunca._

_– No me hagas reír Emmett. Me dijo. –sabes que nunca podrás conmigo si piensas que has ganado esto estas muy equivocado porque yo nunca pierdo, algún día volveré y recuperare lo a que me pertenece incluyendo a Isa si una vez te la quite lo puedo volver hacer._

_– A ella no te le volverás a rimar nunca ni a mi hijo ni a mí. Le dije golpeándolo, mi padre me detuvo para que parara, a los cinco minutos llego la policía llevándose al infeliz para la jefatura, quedamos de ir mañana ya que no quería dejar a Bella sola, subimos al departamento no sin antes mandar a Pogue a comprarle el antojo a mi Bella, llegamos al departamento y al no ver a Bella en la sala me dirigí de inmediato a su habitación, ahí estaba acostada en la cama llorando. – Bella, amor. Le dije sentándome a la par de ella y poniendo el helado y las papas sobre la mesita de noche, ella se levantó y me abrazo._

_– Amor, estas bien. Me dijo._

_– Si, No me pasó nada y tú cómo te sientes._

_– asustada, como me encontró. _

_– No lo sé, pero creo que ya no será necesario huir ya está en la cárcel. Le dije para tranquilizarla. – Ya sabes lo que se nos vendrá encima con todo esto. Habíamos mantenido todo lo sucedido con Bella en anonimato por su seguridad y la de nuestro hijo. – la verdad saldrá y seremos el centro de atención por vario tiempo._

_– Em, no quiero que nuestro hijo se vea involucrado en esto. Me dijo acariciando su pancita._

_– Trataremos de tenerlo a alejado de todo lo que se nos viene encima, pero será imposible el será el principal protagonista. Le dije acariciando también su panza._

_– A que huele. Me dijo, viendo sobre mi hombro a la mesita de noche. – Me compraste el helado y la papas._

_– Sí. Le dije. Alcanzándole la bolsa de comida de Mc Donald, ella la tomo y la abrió, saco el helado y lo abrió, luego las papitas. – ¿Qué haces? Le pregunte al ver que metía las papas dentro del helado como si fuera aderezo._

_– Sabe rico. Me dijo, tomando una papa y embarrándola de helado, para luego dame a probar._

_– No yo paso. Le dije._

_– Vamos Emmett, sabe rico pruébalo._

_– Una nada más. Le dije, ella me metió la papa a la boca, no hay que negar que supiera bien, al final terminamos pidiendo dos órdenes más de papas y helado para comer todos, cuando terminamos de comer Bella se levantó de la cama. – ¿qué haces? Le dije levantándome de la cama._

_– Tengo ganas de hacer pipí. Me dijo._

_– Esta bien, pero deja la puerta del baño entre abierta. Dije, me daba miedo que se cayera o algo por el estilo. Ella asintió con la cabeza, cuando iba abrir la puerta del baño oí un quejido. –Amor, que pasa te duele algo. Le dije, al ver que ponía sus manos por debajo de su vientre y empezaba a respirar y a exhalar._

_– Creo que va a nacer ya. Me dijo, me acerque a ella lo más rápido que pude._

_– No puede ser te faltan unas semanas. Dije._

_– Lo sé pero ya rompí fuente. Dijo viendo hacia su ropa y el piso los cuales estaban mojados._

_– Tranquila. Le dije. –Recuerda respirar, como nos enseñó Carlisle, tienes contracciones._

_– Si, y son muy fuertes. Me dijo, la tome de la mano y me la lleve a la cama la senté con cuidado, tome su mano._

_– Ahora, quiero que cada vez que sientas una contracción me aprietes la mano, necesito tomarte el tiempo. Le dije._

_– Esta bien. Me dijo y así fue cada cinco minutos me apretaba la mano._

_– Dios que fuerte, me vas a dejar sin mano. Le dije, riéndome. –iré por Carlisle. Dije, ella no me soltó la mano._

_– No me dejes. Me dijo. –Emmett, tengo miedo no sé si puedo hacerlo._

_– Lo harás. Le dije, soltándome de su mano, camine hacia la puerta de la habitación y llame al Carlisle el cual llego al momento junto con el resto de la familia, yo había regresado al lado de Bella y sostenía su mano ella la apretaba cada vez que tenía una contracción._

_– Que sucede. Dijo Carlisle._

_– Ya va a nacer. Le respondí. – Rompió fuente y sus contracciones son cada 5 minutos._

_– Bueno hijo. Me dijo. –Lo has hecho muy bien, ahora déjame a mí._

_– NOOO. Grito Bella.- No te vayas de mi lado no sueltes mi mano. Me decía._

_– Pero Bella tenemos que llevarte a la clínica. Dijo Esme._

_– Lo sé. Dijo ella._

_– Bueno haremos esto. Dijo Carlisle.- Emmett cárgala y llévala a mi automóvil súbanse en la parte trasera, Esme cielo, conduce yo iré con ellos atrás para que ver que todo salga bien._

_– Yo voy con ustedes. Dijo Phil. – Yo grabare todo lo del parto._

_– Esta bien. Dijo mi padre. –iras adelante con Esme._

_– Nosotros los seguiremos. Dijo Caleb. – y llevaremos a Renée._

_– Gracias cielo. Le dijo esta, todos acatamos las órdenes de Carlisle y así fue como llevamos a Bella a la clínica y Anthony nació._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

– Me llevas a casa. Me dijo Bella. – Creo que le debo una disculpa a Charlie.

– Claro vamos. Le dije, levantándome del suelo y dándole la mano para que ella se levantara, caminamos hacia el estacionamiento hasta mi jeep, luego de pasar a dejarla a su casa y aclarar todo con Charlie y habláramos de como estuvo mi fin de semana con Anthony regrese a mi casa, necesitaba un baño y dormir un rato. Cuando salí de la ducha me puse mi pijama en eso tocaron a mi puerta. – Pase. Dije.

– Te interrumpo. Me dijo Edward.

– No

– Solo quería saber cómo esta Bella.

– Esta bien, solo tuvo un problema con el jefe Swan.

– Al parecer la sobre protege mucho. Dijo Edward sentándose en mi cama, si Edward supiera el motivo de porque tanta sobre sobreprotección, pensé. – Que querías hablar conmigo.

– Bueno hermano quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho para que Bella se quede y quiero que me digas la verdad, te gusta Bella. Le solté de una vez de un solo.

**Edward POV**

Quede en estado de shock cuando Emmett me agradeció por todo lo que he hecho para que Bella se quede y quería que le digiera la verdad, quería saber si me gustaba Bella, pero como le decía que no solo me gustaba sí que estaba 100% seguro que estaba enamorado de ella, como lo vía a los ojos y le confesaba que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

– Bueno hermanito estoy esperando una respuesta. Dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie y parándose en frente mío.

– Eeemmeett de donde sacaste eso. Le dije tartamudeando

– No lo puedo creer. Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza y la otra señalándome, eso no era muy buena señal. –Te gusta Bella, peor aún estás enamorado de ella, no me lo niegues.

– Emmett, hermano perdón yo no sé ni cómo paso solo la he visto dos veces, bueno tres con hoy, tu sabes que yo no soy de enamorarme tan fácilmente y después de lo que paso con Tanya, pensé que nunca me volvería enamorar, pero desde que la conocí no puedo sacármela de la mente.

– Y qué piensas hacer ahora. Me dijo cruzándose de brazos, a que se refería con que pensaba hacer. – Ja, ja, ja Edward dices que estás enamorado de ella.

– ¿Y que quieres que haga? Le dije

– Que luches hermanito, Bella es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho, pero recuerda que te dije que hay alguien que también está interesado en ella. Me dijo.

– Lo sé, es Caleb verdad.

– Si es el, pero la verdad siento que tú le gustas más que él, pero primero que todo te digo que aprecio mucho a Caleb y sé que Bella sería muy feliz si aceptara a Caleb, pero tú eres mi hermano y bueno tengo que ayudarte un poco y no lo haría si supiera que tú le eres indiferente a ella, de verdad estas seguro que la amas. Me dijo

– Tan seguro que eres mí hermano favorito. Le dije.

– Pues a ella le gustas y mucho y eso es buena señal, no lo crees.

– Gracia Em, creo que te dejo descansar y gracias. Le dije levantándome de la cama.

– Un momento debes prometerme primero que no la vas hacer sufrir porque te juro que solo una lágrima que Bella derrame por ti no me importara que seas mi hermano, así que te recomiendo que termines con Jessica Stanley lo más antes posible.

– Te lo prometo y por Jessica no te preocupes hace tiempo que no salgo con ella. Le dije.

– Yo sé lo que digo y vete ya tengo sueño.

– Esta bien que descanses. Salí de su cuarto y subí a mi cuarto.

* * *

Gracias:

**Tiuchis**

**supattinsondecullen**

**y todas las que me han dejado sus MP así también por los que me han puesto en alerta**


	17. Las Declaraciones

**Capítulo 17: Las Declaraciones**

**Edward POV**

Me levante rápido de mi cama, me bañe y me vestí, baje tarareando una canción a desayunar.

– Buenos días familia. Le dijes a todos.

– Y eso porque tan feliz hoy. Dijo Alice.

– Feliz no hermanita, estoy súper feliz.

– Que bicho te pico Edward. Dijo Jasper levantando una ceja.

– Emmett hablo contigo anoche. Me dijo mi madre.

– Si mama.

– Te dijo todo. Me volvió a decir ella.

– No todo. Dijo Emmett sentándose a la mesa.

– No entiendo como no todo. Dije.

– La otra parte ella se lo dirá cuando ella crea que sea necesario. Dijo el

– Me parece muy bien, es algo que ella le corresponde hacer. Dijo mi padre.

– Un momento. Dijo Alice molesta. –Podrían dejar de hablar en claves no entiendo nada.

– Bueno que te lo cuente Emmett yo ya me voy.

– Pero es temprano aun. Dijo Jasper.

– Lo sé pero quiero pasar por Bella a su casa.

– Hey Edward toma. Dijo Emmett tirándome las llaves de su jeep.

– ¿Y esto para qué es?

– Para encender mi jeep.

– Ya lo sé, pero mi volvo está bien.

– Lo se hermanito simplemente que la peque me está esperando a mí y no a ti y creo que no se subirá a tu carro si ve que eres tú, entiendes. Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

– Ya entendí, gracias.

– Un momento, alto ahí. Dijo Emmett.

– Que paso ahora.

– Las llaves de tu volvo, en que piensas tú que vamos a ir al instituto, Alice, Jasper y yo.

– Es cierto, toma. Le dije sacándola las llaves de mi volvo de mi bolsillo y tirándoselas.

– ALTO, QUE ES TODO ESTO. Grito Alice. –Porque Edward va a pasar por Bella si ella está esperando a Emmett y aun desde cuando acá tu Edward dejas que alguno de nosotros manejemos tu Volvo, me pueden explicar.

– Enana. Le dijo Emmett. – yo te lo explicare todo, salí de la casa rumbo a la casa de Bella y deje que Emmett le contara a Alice y a Jasper todo la verdad iba tan nervioso que no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar ante Bella.

**Bella POV**

Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí, me levante pegando un brinco de mi cama me había quedado dormida y Emmett no tardaba en pasar por mí y yo ni siquiera me había bañado, mi primer día después de que me quitaron la escayola e iba llegar tarde y todo por culpa de Jacob, lo quiero mucho, sé que ha sufrido mucho por lo que paso entre nosotros en la universidad, pero eso no le da derecho de meterse en mi vida, pero también quien me tiene a mi abriendo mi bocaza y contarle lo que sentía por Edward, Jake se enojó mucho y anoche fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sé que me quiere ver feliz y que desea lo mejor para mí, pero no entiendo porque reacciono de esa manera.

**Flash back**

_– ESTAS LOCA, BELLA COMO SE TE OCURRE FIJARTE EN EDWARD CULLEN. Me grito_

_– Vamos Jake ya han pasado cinco años desde que paso todo aquello en la universidad, además pensé que tu problema era solo con Emmett, no con el resto de ellos. Le dije._

_– No tengo nada en contra de los otros Cullen me caen bien, pero entiéndeme Edward no es como Jasper y aunque me duela decirlo ni como Emmett._

_– Ah no y como es según tú._

_– Sé que en tres años año no ha tenido ni una relación sincera con nadie, el mismo Emmett te lo puede confirmar, sale con una y con otra y tengo entendido que sale con la secretaria del director del instituto donde trabajas._

_– Vamos Jake tú eras igual en la universidad y cuando regresaste a Forks seguías en lo mismo hasta que conociste a Leah y cambiaste, yo puedo ser otra Leah para Edward._

_– Bella no quiero que te hagan daño, te has detenido a pensar en que pasara cuando Edward descubra que Emmett y tu estuvieron casados y no solo eso que tienen un hijo en común. _

_– No lo sé Jake, solo quiero que me apoyes en esto eres como mi hermano yo nunca pensé que volviera a sentir esto por alguien más, entiéndeme. Te prometo que cuando me sienta lista le diré a Edward toda la verdad._

_– Esta segura de esto y que pasara cuando Edward descubra que la mujer que tanto odia y aborrece por que según él destruyo el compromiso de Emmett con la Barbie eres tú, te creerá. No estas equivocada de aborrecerá más de lo que lo hace ahora._

_– Jacob porque eres tan duro conmigo pensé que te ibas alegrar y apoyar._

_– No es que sea duro contigo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y sé que con Edward no lo será._

_– Pero de todos modos, aun no estoy segura que el realmente esté interesado en mí. Le dije con lágrimas en los ojos._

**Fin del flash back.**

Por un lado sabía que Jacob tenía razón sé que Edward odiaba a la mujer que Rosalie había encontrado con Emmett en el departamento, ya que Emmett varias veces me lo había comentado. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando oí el pito de un auto afuera de mi casa, salí del baño en carreras y me asome por la ventana de mi cuarto. Demonios era Emmett ya había llegado, me vestí lo más rápido que puede agarre un cepillo, y mi bolso baje las escaleras a toda prisa, pase por la cocina y tome una manzana y una barra de cereal, ya que no me daba tiempo de desayunar. Cerré la puerta de mi casa y salí rumbo al jeep, parecía completamente una loca toda desacomodada, me subí al jeep me abroche el cinturón y empecé a pedirle disculpas a Emmett sin ni siquiera verlo.

– Por Dios Emmett, perdóname, me cogió tarde. Le dije con la barra de cereal en la boca. –Es que no sabes anoche discute con Jacob y creo que esta vez va a costar que nos reconciliemos llore toda la noche, al parecer no le cae muy bien tu hermano Edw…. No puede ser quede en shock cuando volteé a ver al lado para ver a Emmett y cuál fue la sorpresa que me lleve que no era Emmett si no Edward quien estaba en el jeep, y miraba fijamente con esos ojos verde que me hipnotizaban, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

– Hola Bella. Me dijo

– Hoooolaaa. Dije tartamudeando. –Donde esta Emmett? Pregunte.

– Bueno a mi hermano se le presento un problema y se quedó resolviéndolo me dijo que te vera en el instituto y me pidió que pasara por ti.

– Problema que problema.

– Algo que ver con la banda que consiguió para el sábado. Me dijo sonriendo.

– Mmm ya. Dije bajando la cabeza.

– Y entonces no le caigo bien a Jacob. Dijo arrancando el jeep y poniéndose en marcha al instituto.

– Bueno no es que le caigas mal solo que es un poco celoso.

– Y porque debería estar celoso de mí. Me dijo levantando una ceja y levantando su labio para darme un sonrisa de medio lado, se vía tan lindo. –Acaso anoche fui el tema principal de su velada.

– Algo así. Dije viendo por la ventana del jeep.

– Que interesante, dime te molesta que allá pasado por ti en lugar de Emmett, tal vez vieras preferido que Jasper o Alice pasaran por ti.

– No claro que no, me gusto que fueras tú, gracias. Le dije.

– Bueno llegamos princesa, Emmett me dijo que te vería en el gimnasio. Me dijo abajándose del jeep, dio la vuelta al jeep y abrió la puerta del lado que venía yo sentada y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar, pero como el jeep es muy alto me tomo de la cintura para abajarme, quedando pegada a su pecho cuando toque el piso, sentí como descargas eléctricas recoger todo mi cuerpo.

– Gracias por pasar por mí. Le dije

– Fue un placer. Me dijo mientras nos separábamos. –Beeella. Me dijo tartamudeando.

– Sí.

– Habría algún problema si te llevo a tu casa después del instituto.

– No se Edward, no me gustaría causarte problemas.

– Problemas a mí con quien.

– Bueno Jake me dijo que salías con la secretaria del director y la verdad no quiero causarte problemas y menos tenerlos yo con nadie apenas tengo unas semanas trabajando aquí. Le dije algo triste. Y empecé a caminar asía el instituto.

**Edward POV**

No lo puedo creer, porque Jacob estaba poniendo a Bella en contra mía, al parecer anoche lo único que hizo fue hablarle mal de mí, porque si yo nunca me he metido con él y por qué eso celos será que el está enamorado de Bella. Pero no podía dejar que Bella creyera lo que Jacob le dijo. Camine lo más rápido posible y alcance a Bella y la agarre del codo.

– Bella escúchame. Le dije. – No sé lo que Jacob te dijo de mí y no sé porque lo hace, pero lo único que sé es que me gustas, me gustas desde el día que chocamos en el aeropuerto y no sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi prensada debajo de los casilleros y los celos me estaban matando cuando te vi con Emmett en su habitación, pero lo que más me estaba matando fue ver a tu amigo Caleb suspirando por ti y las miradas que el de tiraba y las tuyas asía él.

– Edward yo…

– Shhh, déjame seguir, es cierto he salido una o dos veces con Jessica Stanley, pero no como Jacob te dijo, no te niego que hemos tenido nuestros encuentros pero eso ya hace más de un mes. Y se por Emmett que yo también te gusto.

– Edward, mira yo me mude a Forks para empezar una nueva vida, tratando de recuperar una parte de mi pasado que me hizo mucho daño, no quiero ser lastima y sufrir de nuevo, cuando decide dejar todo en Phoenix y me refiero a mi hijo, me propuse en no enamorarme de nuevo, pero desde que te conocí no puedo sacarte de mi mente y esto me tiene confundida. Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Tranquila princesa no llores. Le dije abrazándola, ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, la separe un poco de mí y levante su mentón. –Princesa yo no te voy a lastimar, dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo. Le dije mirándola a los ojos. – qué te parece si vamos despacio, salimos como amigos me conoces y dejamos que sea el tiempo que decida qué pasa. Le dije.

– Este bien. Me dijo con una sonrisa, yo me limite a secar sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

– Bueno es hora que entremos. Le dije

– Bueno.

– Entonces te llevo a la casa después del instituto, bueno solo si tú quieres.

– Si quiero. Me dijo

– Entonces nos vemos en el estacionamiento a la salida.

– Hasta la salida. Me dijo algo melancólico. –es que pensé que podíamos almorzar juntos, bueno con los demás.

– Claro princesa almorzare contigo. Le dije abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla eso hizo que se sonrojará. –Vamos te acompaño a la dirección. Le dije

– Gracias eres muy amable.

– Es un placer para mí ayudar a tan hermosa princesa. Le dije caminando hacia la dirección

– Bella por aquí. Le grito Alice desde la mesa que estábamos sentados.

– Hola como están. Dijo mi princesa.

– Bien y como te ha ido a ti, no estarás haciendo mucho esfuerzo recuerda que aun estas convaleciente de tu pie. Le pregunte jalando una silla para que se sentara.

– Gracias. Me dijo ella. –Bien, hemos estado haciendo calentamientos sencillos y hablando una que otras tácticas para los próximos juegos, como no podemos usar el gimnasio por lo del evento y las chicas tienen que usar los vestidores de los chicos ya que el de ellas los están reconstruyendo.

– Cosa que a los chicos les agrada mucho y no lo digo por las chicas si no por Bella. Dijo Emmett, comiéndose un pedazo de pizza. –Hubieran visto, cuando Bella entro al vestidor y se quitó el suéter y quedo solo en su top deportivo a los chicos se le salían los ojos, porque aunque no me crean mi Bella aunque ustedes la vean así pequeña y desalineada tiene sus atributos. Todos volvimos a ver a Bella después de que Emmett que termino de hablar, sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza.

– Creeeooo que iré a comprar mi almuerzo. Dijo ella levantándose de la mesa.

– Yo voy contigo. Dijo Alice. – Y tú deberías ser un poco más respetoso con Bella y dices ser su amigo. Le dijo Alice a Emmett enojada y caminando con Bella a la cafetería. Jasper y yo volvimos a ver a Emmett con ojos de desaprobación.

– QUEEE. Dijo el

– De verdad que no te mides Emmett. Le dijo Jasper. –No viste como la pusiste.

– Vamos si no estoy mintiendo, después de que quedo embrazada sus pechos aumentaron mucho. Dijo él. – y bueno y como van las cosas con ella. Me pregunto

– Bueno le dije que me gustaba mucho y le pedí que saliéramos como amigos primero para conocerlos y luego el tiempo decidirá, aunque al parecer tengo alguien que me está jugando sucio y le hablo mal de mí y no me refiero a Caleb. Le dije.

– Quien hermano? Pregunto Jasper.

– Bueno, creo que me lo puedo imaginar. Dijo Emmett. – es Jacob verdad

– Si como lo sabes. Pregunte intrigado

– Bueno Jake me llamo anoche después de que tú y yo hablamos para decirme que Bella le había dicho que le gustabas y me pidió, bueno mejor dicho me amenazo y advirtió que si te le acercabas te mataría.

– Pero porque Jacob actúa así, que derecho tiene sobre Bella. Dijo Jasper.

– Bueno es que Jacob siempre estuvo enamorado de Bella en la Universidad, pero ella solo lo ha visto como hermano.

– Que pasa? Dijo Alice.

– Nada porque. Dijo Emmett tomando un trago de su gaseosa.

– Porque se quedaron callados cuando Bella y yo llegamos.

– Bueno es que Edward quería invitar a Bella el viernes al cine y no se anima a invitarla porque teme que Bella diga que no. Dijo Jasper sonriéndome, yo solo acate a darle un punta pie por debajo de la mesa. –Aunch eso dolió, Edward.

– Pero bueno ya que Jasper echó a perder la invitación que te iba hacer que dices aceptas ir al cine conmigo y si quieres Alice y Jasper nos pueden acompañar.

– Si, si, sí. Dijo Alice pegando brincos. – Jasper y yo vamos con ustedes.

– Pero amor, nosotros teníamos planes. Le dijo Jasper a Alice, pude ver cuando Alice le pego un pellizco a Jasper. – aunch, pero que le pasa a ustedes hoy. Se quejó el. –Solo falta que Emmett me golpe también.

– Con gusto hermano. Dijo Emmett dándole un golpe por la cabeza.

– Aunch, de verdad están demente ustedes especialmente tu Alice. Dijo Jasper levantándose de la mesa enojado.

– Jasper Whitlock Hale, o te calmas o no me caso contigo. Le dijo Alice, todos volvimos a ver a Jasper que estaba de pie.

– Pero, pero amor… dijo el haciendo pucheros.

– No estoy jugando, es enserio. Le dijo Alice cruzándose de piernas y mirándose las uñas.

– Esta bien, perdón. Dijo Jasper sentándose de nuevo a la mesa. Todos soltamos la risa, había que ver que mi hermanita traía a Jasper medido y había que ver como él la amaba.

– Entonces princesa aceptas mi invitación. Le dije mirando a Bella, en el momento de que ella me iba dar una respuesta, llego Jessica Stanley a nuestra mesa.

– Se te armo Edward. Me dijo Emmett al oído.

– Profesora Swan el director quiere hablar con usted y con el profesor McCarthy. Dijo ella

– Esta bien ya vamos. Le dijo Emmett. – Se te ofrece otra cosa, Jessica. Le termino de decir Emmett de mala gana.

– Con ustedes dos no, pero contigo sí. Dijo mirándome a mí.

– Conmigo que quiere el director conmigo. Le dije

– No es el director que quiere hablar contigo. Dijo en un tono enfadada.

– Entonces si no es el director quien es. Dije.

– No te hagas el gracioso Edward, me puedes decir porque no me has llamado ni me alzas a ver me debes una cita recuerdas me dejaste plantada cuando viajaste a Phoenix y me dijiste que luego me lo repondrías. Los ojos de mi princesa se posaron en mí, no podía soportar mírala a sus ojos ya que estos se veían tristes, en ese momento se levantó de la silla.

– Si me disculpan iré a ver que quiere el director, vienes Emmett. Dijo

– Si ya voy. Le dijo Emmett levantándose de la mesa, no sin antes dame un punta pie.

– Aunch. Dije sobándome el tobillo

– Te lo advertí anoche, Edward una sola lagrima que mi pequeña vote por ti y me olvidare que eres mi hermano. Me dijo Emmett al oído. Jasper solo se rio.

– Jasper vámonos creo que el almuerzo me cayo pesado hoy. Dijo Alice y así todos se fueron de la cafetería y me dejaron a solos con Jessica.

– Entonces Edward, estoy esperando una explicación. Me dijo Jessica

– Bueno Jessica la verdad se me olvido. Le dije

– Que se te olvido

– Mira Jessica la verdad es que ya no me interesa salir contigo, lo nuestro nunca fue ni llegara hacer nada serio y tú lo sabias muy bien desde el principio, no te niego que la pase bien contigo, pero conocí a alguien y estoy profundamente enamorado de ella. No había terminado de decir esto cuando sentí una cacheta en mi cara.

– Te odio Edward Masen y espero te repudras en el infierno. Dijo Jessica saliendo de la cafetería. Bueno creo que por fin me deshice de Jessica de una vez por todas, ahora me quedaba saber si mi princesa estaba brava conmigo.

– Regrese a mi aula a impartir las clases, fueran las lecciones más largas de mi vida, cuando por fin sonó el timbre me sentí liberado, necesitaba ver a Bella, así que me fui de inmediato a al estacionamiento, Ya en el parqueo esperaba a que Bella saliera cuando oí el sonido de un carro muy particular y conocido para mi desgracia.

– Hey Cullen, porque tan decaído.

– Que tal Black que haces por aquí.

– vengo por Bella. Me dijo en tono de burla

– Mmmmm ha enserio, pero no debiste molestarte yo la llevare

– No lo creo Cullen, no sé qué intenciones tengas con Bella, pero te juro que con esta no jugaras. Me dijo amenazante. –Bella no está sola esta vez. En ese momento Bella venia saliendo del instituto, cuando Bella vio a Jacob sus ojos se llenaron de alegría.

– Hola Jake. Dijo esta.

– Hola preciosa, recibiste mi mensaje.

– Ya no estas enfadado conmigo. Le dijo ella.

– No preciosa contigo nunca pero con otros sí. Dijo viéndome a mí. – lista nos vamos.

– Edward, gracias por pasar por mí en la mañana, creo que no será necesario que me lleves a casa Jacob lo hará, así que gracias. Me dijo Bella.

– Bella por favor, quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso a la hora del almuerzo. Le dije entono suplicante.

– No te preocupes Edward, toma. Me dijo dándome un papel. – es mi número de celular y el de mi casa, llámame para acordar la salida del viernes.

– En serio no estas molesta. Le dije

– No un duende me explico todo. Dijo ella cerrándole un ojo a Alice que estaba a recostada al jeep de Emmett

– Mmm ya, entonces te llamare.

– Hey Black que haces aquí. Le dijo Emmett un poco enfadado.

– Nada que te importe. Le contesto. –además yo soy el que debería estar enojado no crees.

– ¿Por qué según tú? Dijo Emmett.

– porque tu hermanito está tratando de seducir a Bella.

– Bueno no pelen. Dijo Jasper. –vamos ya tengo mucha hambre.

– Si claro. Dije. – es mejor, Nos vemos mañana Bella yo te llamo. Le dije

– Si claro hasta mañana a todos.

– Adelantasen ya voy dijo Emmett.

En ese momento todos caminamos asía el carro, excepto Emmett que se había quedado hablando con Bella y Jacob.

**Bella POV**

Después de que Edward me dijo que le gustaba desde el día que nos conocimos y lo que sintió cuando me vio en el aeropuerto y como sufrió por mí el día de la tormenta y verme a mí y Emmett juntos y que estaba celoso de Caleb, me di cuenta cuando lo mire a los ojos que me decía la verdad. Me pidió una oportunidad, que fuéramos despacio, que nos conociéramos más y que saliéramos como amigos y que lo dejáramos todo en manos del destino. Yo le dije que sí, luego me dijo que después de clases me llevaría a mi casa y que me vía a la salida. Sentí como mi corazón ya lo extrañaba.

– Hasta la salida. Le dije algo melancólica. – es que pensé que podíamos almorzar juntos, bueno con los demás. Le dije para poder verlo a la hora de almuerzo.

– Claro princesa almorzare contigo. Claro me dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla eso hizo que me sonrojará. –Vamos te acompaño a la dirección. Me dijo

– Gracias eres muy amable. Le dije

– Es un placer para mí ayudar a tan hermosa princesa. Me dije caminando hacia la dirección. Edward me dejo en la dirección y yo espere que llegara el director.

– Se te ofrece algo. Me dijo la secretaria del director.

– Hola quisiera hablar con el director .Le dije.

– Permite. Me dijo. – Pasa el director te espera. Entre a la oficina ahí me estaba esperando el director, hablamos media hora sobre lo del torneo y la lesión que sufrí y lo contento que estaba en ver que había una posibilidad que las chicas asistieran al torneo, cuando termine de hablar con él salí de su oficina y recogí mi cronograma de actividades extra curriculares, era inicio de mes y siempre los cambiaban no eran actividades difíciles se trataba de trabajar con los estudiantes becados haciendo horas extras como voluntariado y estas se dividían por departamentos así que todas mis actividades las realizaría con Emmett. Cuando salí de la oficina Emmett me estaba esperando.

– Lista. Me dijo

– Eso creo estoy un poco nerviosa. Le dije. – No sé cómo habrá quedado mi pierna.

– Tranquila vas estar bien, Carlisle es muy buen médico, pero no debes esforzarte tanto.

– Si, pero me hubiera gustado que me hubieras avisado, que sería Edward quien pasaría por mí y no tú.

– Si te decía no hubiera sido sorpresa. Me dijo mientras caminábamos así el gimnasio, le conté a Emmett que había peleado con Jacob y este me dijo que el ya sabía porque Jake lo había llamado enfadado y lo había amenazado.

– Te puedo hacer una pregunta. Le dije

– Claro peque.

– Es que Jake me dijo que Edward salí con Jessica Stanley, cuanto de cierto es eso.

– Bueno peque, ellos salieron un par de veces, te lo dije el día que llegaste a Forks recuerdas al restauran que te lleve, pero Edward nunca la ha tomado ni la tomará enserio, mi hermano tubo una mala experiencia hace tres año con una ex novia que le afecto mucho y desde ahí no ha tenido ninguna relación seria, bueno hasta ahora que te conoció.

– Que le paso a Edward con su exnovia.

– Peque, creo que eso le toca el contártelo, es algo de su vida solo te digo que esa relación afecto mucho a Edward, a Jasper y Alice. Además creo que tú también en un futuro tienes que hablar con él y decirle nuestro secreto. Me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Yo solo bufe.

– Edward me odia verdad.

– No entiendo cómo te va odiar si está loco por ti.

– Me refiero odia a la mujer que encontró Rosalie en tu departamento contigo, la culpable de que ella se fuera.

– No solo lo saben mis padres, pero no te preocupes peque él era muy unido con Rosalie y le dolió mucho verla sufrir e irse así.

– Crees que nos creerán cuando digamos la verdad.

– Lo harán, mis padres nos apoyan, pero sabes que para decirle la verdad a Rosalie y a Edward tú tienes que decirle todo a Edward primero

– Si lo sé, por cierto tenemos consulta con el psicólogo hoy después de clases. Le dije cuando llegamos al gimnasio.

– Teníamos, al parecer se le presento un problema al doctor Marcus Vulturi y me llamo y me dijo que nos vera la otra semana.

– Bueno será esperar otra semana. Dije, cuando las clases terminaron yo me duche en los vestidores de hombres ya que él las mujeres estaban reconstruyéndolo y luego me dirigí a la cafetería ahí estaban los estudiantes y los profesores empecé a buscar a los chicos, cuando oí a Alice.

– Bella por aquí. Me grito Alice. Camine rumbo a la mesa donde se encontraban.

– Hola como están. Dije

– Bien y como te ha ido a ti, no estarás haciendo mucho esfuerzo recuerda que aun estas convaleciente de tu pie. Me pregunto Edward jalando una silla para que me sentara.

– Gracias. Le dije. –Bien, hemos estado haciendo calentamientos sencillos y hablando una que otra tácticas para los próximos juegos, como no podemos usar el gimnasio por lo del evento y las chicas tienen que usar los vestidores de los chicos ya que el de ellas los están reconstruyendo.

– Cosa que a los chicos les agrada mucho y no lo digo por las chicas si no por Bella. Dijo Emmett, comiéndose un pedazo de pizza. –Hubieran visto, cuando Bella entro al vestidor y se quitó el suéter y quedo solo en su top deportivo a los chicos se le salían los ojos, porque aunque no me crean mi Bella aunque ustedes la vean así pequeña y desalineada tiene sus atributos. Todos me volvieron a ver a Bella después de que Emmett que termino de decir eso, sentí como mis mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza.

– Creeeooo que iré a comprar mi almuerzo. Dije levantándome de la mesa.

– Yo voy contigo. Dijo Alice. – Y tu deberías ser un poco más respetoso con Bella y dices ser su amigo Le dijo Alice a Emmett enojada y caminando conmigo a la cafetería.

– No le hagas caso. Me dijo Alice.

– No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a las bromas de Emmett, aunque siempre me hace poner sonrojada.

– Bella quiero decirte que me caes muy bien y me gustaría que fueras muy buenas amigas. Me dijo Alice.

– Gracias Alice tú también me caes bien y también quiero ser muy buenas amigas. Le dije pagando mi almuerzo.

– No, yo te invito. Me dijo pagando mi almuerzo.

– Gracias.

– No es nada ya que somos amigas y muy pronto serás mi cuñada. No pude evitar ponerme roja.

– Vamos no te va a dar vergüenza conmigo.

– No solo que es muy rápido para saber si seré tu cuñada. Le dije caminando de regreso a nuestra mesa.

– Créeme que lo serás mi sexto sentido me lo dice. Cuando llegamos a la mesa los chicos estaban hablando de algo y se quedaron callados al vernos. – Que pasa? Dijo Alice.

–Nada porque. Dijo Emmett tomando un trago de su gaseosa.

– Porque se quedaron callados cuando Bella y yo llegamos.

– Bueno es que Edward quería invitar a Bella el viernes al cine y no se anima a invitarla porque teme que Bella diga que no. Dijo Jasper sonriéndole a Edward, en ese momento Jasper se quejó –Aunch eso dolió, Edward.

– Pero bueno ya que Jasper echó a perder la invitación que te iba hacer que dices aceptas ir al cine conmigo y si quieres Alice y Jasper nos pueden acompañar. Me dijo Edward

– Si, si, sí. Dijo Alice pegando brincos. – Jasper y yo vamos con ustedes.

– Pero amor, nosotros teníamos planes. Le dijo Jasper a Alice, pero Alice disimuladamente le pego un pellizco a Jasper. – aunch, pero que le pasa a ustedes hoy. Se quejó el. Solo falta que Emmett me golpe también.

– Con gusto hermano. Dijo Emmett dándole un golpe por la cabeza.

–Aunch, de verdad están demente ustedes especialmente tu Alice. Dijo Jasper levantándose de la mesa enojado.

– Jasper Whitlock Hale, o te calmas o no me caso contigo. Le dijo Alice, todos volvimos a ver a Jasper que estaba de pie.

– Pero, pero amor… dijo el haciendo pucheros.

– No estoy jugando, es enserio. Le dijo Alice cruzándose de piernas y mirándose las uñas.

– Esta bien, perdón. Dijo Jasper sentándose de nuevo a la mesa. Todos soltamos la risa.

– Entonces princesa aceptas mi invitación. Me dijo Edward mirando a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que me cautivaron desde el primer día que lo conocí, cuando iba aceptar su invitación fui interrumpida por Jessica Stanley. Oí como Emmett le susurraba algo a Edward al oído, pero él ni siquiera miro a Jessica, solo me miraba fijamente a mí.

– Profesora Swan el director quiere hablar con usted y con el profesor McCarthy. Dijo ella

– Esta bien ya vamos. Le dijo Emmett. – Se te ofrece otra cosa, Jessica. Le termino de decir Emmett de mala gana, al parecer no le caí muy bien

– Con ustedes dos no, pero contigo sí. Dijo mirando a Edward en ese momento me quito la mirada y volvió a ver a Jessica.

– Conmigo que quiere el director conmigo. Le dijo

– No es el director que quiere hablar contigo. Dijo en un tono enfadada.

– Entonces si no es el director quien es. Dijo él.

– No te hagas el gracioso Edward, me puedes decir porque no me has llamado ni me alzas a ver me debes una cita recuerdas me dejaste plantada cuando viajaste a Phoenix y me dijiste que luego me lo repondrías. No pude evitar volver a ver a Edward, me dieron celos porque el tenía una cita con ella y antes de oír la respuesta de Edward me levante de la mesa.

– Si me disculpan iré a ver que quiere el director, vienes Emmett. Dije

– Si ya voy. Le dijo Emmett levantándose de la mesa y oí como Edward se quejaba y se sobaba el tobillo y Emmett le susurro algo al oído, también vi como Alice se levantaba junto con Jasper de la mesa dejando solo a Edward con Jessica, eso me llenaba más de celos.

– Bella, espérame. Me dijo Alice. Yo me detuve para esperar Alice. – Estas bien?

– Si porque no iba de estarlo.

– Tú no me engañas, nadie puede engallar a Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, te molesta ver a Edward con Jessica, verdad.

– Alice, sé que creerás que es una locura, que apenas nos conocemos unas semanas, pero Edward me gusta mucho.

– Te creo Bella, yo me enamore de Jasper desde el primer día que lo conocí y sé que Edward también te gusta, no lo había vuelto ver así desde que…

– Desde que estaba con su ex novia. Termine de decir la palabra que Alice no pudo terminar.

– Bueno si, pero contigo lo veo más feliz y no te preocupes por Jessica, esto solo lo hizo para hacerte creer que tiene algo con Edward y así no pongas los ojos el, pero le cogió tarde. Me dijo soltando una risa.

– Te creo. Le dije. Alice me acompaño hasta la dirección cuando llegamos Emmett estaba ahí, después de hablar con el director nos retiramos a nuestras diferentes lecciones, la tarde paso tranquila, las chicas estaban contentas con lo del evento del sábado , cuando termino el entrenamiento mande a todas a los vestidores, yo tome otra ducha, recogí mis cosas en eso mi celular vibro.

Preciosa, paso por ti al instituto necesitamos hablar de lo de anoche.

Jacob

Termine de recoger mis cosas, saque mi agenda y anote mis números de teléfono, le había prometido a Edward que él me iba a dejar a mi casa, pero no podría ser Jacob pasaría por mí, aparte de mi números le escribí una nota a Edward. Termine de escribir la nota la doble y me la guarde en el bolsillo de mi jeans y me dirigí al estacionamiento cuando llegue vi a Jacob con Edward, sentí tanta emoción al ver a Jacob ya que no podía estar enojado con él.

Hola Jake. Dije.

– Hola preciosa, recibiste mi mensaje. Me dijo Jacob.

– Ya no estas enfadado conmigo. Le dije

– No preciosa contigo nunca pero con otros sí. Dijo viendo a Edward. – lista nos vamos. Me volví hacia a Edward y le agradecí por haber pasado por a mi casa en la mañana y le dije que ya no era necesario que me llevara de regreso, aunque por dentro me moría porque fuera el quien me llevara.

– Bella por favor, quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso a la hora del almuerzo. Me dijo en tono suplicante

– No te preocupes Edward, toma. Le dije sacándome la nota del bolsillo de mi pantalón – es mi número de celular y el de mi casa, llámame para acordar la salida del viernes.

– En serio no estas molesta. Me pregunto

– No un duende me explico todo. Dije cerrándole un ojo a Alice que estaba a recostada al jeep de Emmett.

– Mmmmm ya. Dijo viendo en dirección de Alice, esta solo levanto su mano como saludando –entonces te llamare.

– Hey Black que haces aquí. Le dijo Emmett un poco enfadado a Jake al verlo.

– Nada que te importe. Le contesto. –además yo soy el que debería estar enojado no crees.

– ¿Por qué según tú? Dijo Emmett.

– porque tu hermanito está tratando de seducir a Bella.

– Bueno no pelen. Dijo Jasper. –vamos ya tengo mucha hambre.

– Si claro. Dijo Edward. – es mejor, Nos vemos mañana Bella yo te llamo. Me dijo

– Si claro hasta mañana a todos.

– Adelantasen ya voy dijo Emmett.

En ese momento todos caminaron asía el carro, excepto Emmett que se había quedado hablando conmigo y Jacob.

– Jacob creo que debemos hablar de una vez por toda y aclarar lo que sucedió hace cinco años. Le dijo Emmett a Jake.

– Para que para describas como te burlabas de mi a mis espaldas.

– Jacob porque eres tan testarudo. Le dijo Emmett.

– Y a mí sí me escucharas. Le dije. – Seré yo quien te diga la verdad. Emmett me volvió a ver. – Si Emmett, es hora que Jacob sepa la verdad muchos salieron lastimados hace 5 años por un error mío y quiero tratar de resarcir el daño que hice en el pasado.

Después de contarle a Jacob todo lo sucedido ahí en el estacionamiento del instituto, Jake le pidió disculpas a Emmett por todo yo me sentía feliz porque por fin había logrado que volvieran hacer los grandes amigos que eran en el pasado.

– Sabes que no puedes decir nada. Le dijo Emmett.

– Tranquilo Bella, cuenta con mi apoyo en todo yo cuidare también. Le dijo el a Emmett.

– Es lo menos que esperaba de ti. Se volvió Emmett y le dijo a Jacob.

– Eso no tienes ni que decírmelo. Contesto este. – De quien deberías cuidarla tu es de tu hermano porque lo dices que se aleje de ella.

Hablamos después mejor al parecer hoy estas in soportable. Dijo Emmett caminado hacia el jeep.

– Ok. Dijimos Jacob y yo, dirigiéndonos hasta el carro de Jake.

– Dime Bella, de verdad te gusta Edward. Me pregunto Jacob mientras conducía hacia mi casa.

– Creo que sí. Le dije bajando la cabeza.

– Hay Bells creo que por más que te diga o te advierta de él, no me harás caso así que no volveré a meterme.

– Entonces aceptas que salga con él.

– No me agrada la idea, pero si eso te hace feliz que puedo hacer yo, si Emmett confía en él es por algo, pero te advierto que si intenta sobre pasarte contigo yo lo mato.

– Gracias. Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Llegamos a mi casa y le pregunte a Jake que si quería pasar y me dijo que no que tenía que pasar por Leah al trabajo, me despedí él y entre a mi casa, llame a mi padre y el no respondió, me fui directo a la cocina y me encontré una nota pegada en la refri.

_Hija, _

_Tengo turno en la comisaría sé que era mi día libre pero la esposa de Marc dio a luz ayer y el pidió cambiar su día libre conmigo y no pude negarme ya que él está tan feliz con la llegada de su nueva hija, como lo soy yo contigo desde que naciste, espero me entiendas, cualquier cosa que necesites me localizas a mi celular, nos vemos mañana._

_Te quiere tu padre_

Hay mi padre yo también lo quiero tanto y él no sabe cuánto, creo que aún se siente culpable por lo que me paso, cree que el haber estado cerca de mi nada de lo que me sucedió hubiera pasado, pero no es su culpa, la única culpable fui yo por enamorarme de un hombre que no valía la pena, subí a mi cuarto me cambie de ropa, me puse mi pijama que consistía de un short corto que cubría un poco más abajo de mis glúteos y la blusa que era de tirantes, pero decidí no ponerme brassier, baje las escaleras fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de leche y me prepare un sándwich y me dirigí a la sala prendí la tv y me puse a ver una película, en eso mi celular vibro era una llamada.

– Aló. Dije.

– Hola mi princesa, solo quería saber cómo llegaste a tu casa.

– Edward? Pregunte.

– Si quien más o hay alguien más que te diga mi princesa.

– Bueno para ser sincera sí.

– Ah sí y quien se puede saber

– Mi padre.

– Bueno no soy tu padre.

– Y eso me alegra mucho.

– Pero aun no me has contestado mi pregunta.

– Cual?

– Como llegaste a tu casa.

– Bien aunque estoy aburrida, estoy sola mi padre esta de turno en la comisaría.

– Sabes me gusto tu nota no he dejado de leerla, a mí también me gusto pasar por ti, también me alegro saber que tu sientes lo mismo que siento por ti y almorzar y odio la interrupción y al igual que tu no me gusto que Jacob pasara por ti al instituto yo quería llevarte a tu casa y pasar un tiempo a solas para mirar esos hermosos ojos cafés que tienes que me cautivaron, solo que no crea que pueda esperar a verte mañana. Me dijo. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Me pare y camine hacia la puerta y volvieron a tocar el timbre.

– VOY. Grite. Perdóname Edward es que están tocando el timbre, parece que se estuviera quemando la casa por la forma que tocan.

– Esperas visitas mi princesa.

– No que yo recuerde.

– Si quieres te llamo entre un rato.

– NOOOOO!. Le dije no quería dejar de escuchar su voz, maldije al quien interrumpía este momento con Edward. Abrí la puerta y no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?


	18. Nuestra Primera Noche

**Capítulo 18: Nuestra Primera Noche**

**Edward POV**

Después de que Bella se fue con Jacob, nosotros nos pusimos de camino a nuestra casa, Emmett llego un poco después de nosotros en su jeep, llegamos a la casa y como siempre mi madre nos esperaba en la puerta estacione mi Volvo en frente de la entrada, abaje y llegue a la puerta y le di un beso a mi madre.

– Hola madre. Le dije

– ¡Hola hijo! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

– Bien muy bien.

– Hola mamá. Dijo Jasper. –Sabes traigo mucha hambre.

– Y eso si tú eres de poco comer. Le dijo mi madre.

– Si pero es que Alice me tiene a dieta dice que si engordo un kilo echare a perder la boda.

– Alice. Le dijo mi madre.

– No me vean así yo quiero una boda perfecta.

– Matando a Jasper de hambre si sigues con la dieta para Jasper no tendremos boda si no un funeral. Dijo Emmett riéndose

– Suban a lavarse las manos mientras sirvo la cena y no te preocupes hijo. Dijo mi madre acariciando la mejilla de Jasper. –Alice se le olvidara la dieta, verdad.

– Está bien, está bien, olvida la dieta. Todos subimos a lavarnos las manos llegue a mi cuarto me quite el saco y lo tire sobre la cama, revise mis bolsillos y saque mi celular, las llaves de mi volvo, mi billetera y todo lo que tenía en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y también lo tire sobre la cama, cuando empecé a desabrocharme la camisa mire la nota que Bella me había dado con sus números de teléfono, tome mi celular y la nota y me senté en mi sillón de cuero negro, desdoble la nota en el venia los números de Bella, así como unas pequeñas palabras que ella me escribió, me emocione tanto mi princesa me escribió, empecé a leer la nota.

_Edward:_

_Gracias por hacer que este día fuera maravilloso, no sabes lo que me gusto que fueras tu quien pasara por mí y no Emmett, me alegro que me confesaras lo que sentías por mí en el estacionamiento, me gusto estar contigo a la hora del almuerzo aunque nos interrumpieran, lo único que no me gusta es que sea Jacob el que me lleve a mi casa quería pasar un rato contigo a solas aunque fuera solo de regreso a mi casa, para poder contemplarte, te extrañare solo espero que amanezca pronto mañana para poder verte de nuevo._

_B.S._

Mi princesa se sentía feliz conmigo, le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo y me extrañaba como yo la extrañaba, me levante del sillón, me metí al baño y tome una ducha, cuando salí del baño salí en bóxer y empecé a buscar en mi closet que me ponía, pero no sabía, así que salí al pasillo de mi cuarto y me asome por el barandal de la escalera y llame Alice.

– ALICE. Le grite.

– Que pasa Edward. Dijo mi hermana agitada llegando a mi cuarto.

– Voy a ir a ver a Bella y no sé qué ponerme me ayudas.

–Claro, claro. Dijo ella dando brinquitos. –Vamos a ver, van a salir a cenar, bailar. Me pegunto

– No solo la voy a visitar a su casa.

– Bueno siendo así ponte este pantalón. Me dijo sacando un jeans de mi closet color azul, me lo puse inmediatamente. – A ver ponte esta camisa. Me paso una camisa celeste de manga larga. –Y por último lleva esta chamarra. Me dijo sacando una chamarra larga. –Estás listo es algo elegante pero nada muy formal.

– Gracias hermanita, me sacaste de un apuro. Le dije dándole un beso.

– Con gusto para eso estoy.

Recogí mi celular mi billetera y me eche la nota al bolsillo. Salí de mi cuarto lo más rápido posible.

– Edward espérate, dejaste las llaves del volvo. Me grito Alice

– Si cierto te debo la vida.

– Sabes te recomiendo que le compres un ramo de rosas, cuáles son sus favoritas.

– No sé. Dije

– Ven. Me dijo, tomándome de la mano y bajando al comedor. –Emmett, cuales son las flores favoritas de Bella.

– Bueno eso está complicado. Dijo él.

– ¿Por qué? Pregunte intrigado.

–Bueno le gustan las rosas azules, pero sus favoritas son las flores silvestres recién cortadas. Dijo. – y a todo esto porque preguntan eso.

–Es que voy a ir a visitar a Bella y Alice dice que debería llevarle un ramo de flores, pero me gustaría llevarle sus favoritas, pero a estas horas no voy a ir al prado a cortar las flores.

– Tranquilo hijo toma. Dijo mi madre, dándome un ramo de flores silvestres.

– De donde la sacaste. Le dije

– Hoy fui a cabalgar y corte un poco en tu pradera favorita, te las iba a poner en tu cuarto.

– Gracias mama. Le dije dándole un beso.

– Espera te las voy a decorar y van aquedar más bonita. Me dijo ella, se las llevo para la cocina las envolvió en un tipo de papel y le puso un lazo de satín azul. –Ya está, toma.

– Gracias nos vemos. Les dije

– Suerte hermanito. Me dijo Emmett.

– Gracias.

Salí de mi casa puse el ramo de flores en el sillón del copiloto, encendí mi auto y me dirigí rumbo a casa de Bella, corrí lo más rápido que pude, desacelere cuando iba llegando a la casa de ella. Estacione mi carro en frente de su casa, pude mirar con determinación que Bella estaba sola ya que no estaba la patrulla de policía ni el carro de Jacob. Tome mi celular y las flores y salí de mi auto, saque la nota y la leí de nuevo no pude esperar más y marque su número de celular y pude oír cuando empezó a timbrar.

– Aló. Dijo.

– Hola mi princesa, solo quería saber cómo llegaste a tu casa.

– Edward? Pregunto.

– Si quien más o hay alguien más que te diga mi princesa. Le dije fingiendo celos.

– Bueno para ser sincera sí.

– Ah sí y quien se puede saber. Dije ahora si celoso de verdad.

– Mi padre. Sentí un alivio enorme

– Bueno no soy tu padre.

– Y eso me alegra mucho. Me dijo riendo.

– Pero aun no me has contestado mi pregunta.

– Cual? Pregunto ella

– Como llegaste a tu casa.

– Bien aunque estoy aburrida, estoy sola, mi padre esta de turno en la comisaría. Era lo que me había imaginado, empecé a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa.

– Sabes me gusto tu nota no he dejado de leerla, a mí también me gusto pasar por ti, también me alegro saber que tu sientes lo mismo que siento por ti y almorzar y odie la interrupción y al igual que tu no me gusto que Jacob pasara por ti al instituto yo quería llevarte a tu casa y pasar un tiempo a solas para mirar esos hermosos ojos cafés que tienes que me cautivaron, solo que no crea que pueda esperar a verte mañana. Le dije guardando la nota en mi bolsillo y tocando el timbre de su casa, como no oí que se caminara a la puerta volví a tocar el timbre.

– VOY. Grito. Pude oírla por el teléfono y desde afuera de la casa. –Perdóname Edward es que están tocando el timbre, parece que se estuviera quemando la casa por la forma que tocan. Me dijo enfadada.

– Esperas visitas mi princesa. Le dije.

– No que yo recuerde.

– Si quieres te llamo entre un rato.

– NOOOOO!. Me dijo o mejor dicho me grito. Oí cuando ella abría la puerta cuando salió y me vio quedo en shock.

– Seguro no quieres que te llame entre un rato. Le dije arqueando mi labio inferior en forma de sonrisa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijo

– La verdad no podía esperar verte hasta mañana.

– Pero si te molesta me voy y te veo mañana en el instituto. Dije dándole la espalda y haciendo que caminaba. Pude sentir cuando ella me tomo por mi mano.

– No, no quiero te vayas. Me dijo y pude ver como se sonrojaba.

– Bueno entonces me quedo. Le dije. – Toma esto es para ti. Le dije dándole las flores.

– Para mí están preciosas, pero como supiste que eran mis favoritas, Emmett verdad.

– Si

– Que lindo gracias. Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, sentí como una carga eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo.

– Quieres pasar, la verdad que no estoy muy bien vestida para estar parada en la calle no quiero que llamen a mi padre y le digan que me estoy exhibiendo a parte está siendo mucho frio aquí. No había notado como andaba vestida solo vestida un pijama corta, diría que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ya que no traía brassier, ya que se le notaba. Me quite mi chamarra y se la puse por encima de los hombros.

– No quiero que te resfríes, entremos.

– Pasa. Me dijo. –Ya cenaste

– No la verdad es que estaba tan desesperado por verte que no cene.

– Quieres que te prepare algo?.

– No, te parece si pido algo, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo contigo que se te antoja comer.

– La verdad no sé.

– Te gusta la comida chica.

– Si mucho.

– Bueno pediré comida china. Saque mi celular y llame al restaurante hice el pedido y le dije que hicieran la entrega en casa del jefe Swan.

– Iré a ponerlas las flores en agua ya vengo, pasa a la sala.

– Esta bien. Pase a la sala aunque era la tercera parte más pequeña que la de mi casa se podía sentir un ambiente cálido, camine hacia la chimenea. –Bella amor, la chimenea funciona.

– Si, porque.

– Te molesta que la encienda.

– No hazlo.

– Me acerque y prendí la chimenea, cuando la encendí me puse a contemplar las fotos que había en ella, había fotos de Bella pequeña, fotos de Bella con Charlie y una mujer me supongo que era su madre, Bella con Emmett, otra con Jacob en esta él la tenía sentada en sus piernas y le daba un beso en la mejilla, la verdad me dio un poco de celos ver esa foto, pero me llamo más la atención una foto de Bella con mi hermano Emmett con un niño en brazos, debía ser Anthony pequeño, pero lo que me sorprendía era que no habían fotos de Anthony con su padre.

– Que vez tanto. Me dijo ella al oído.

– Tus fotos, eras muy bonita pequeña.

– Gracias.

– Me llamo mucha la atención esta con mi hermano. Le dije. – Emmett se ve muy protector en esta foto

– Si es que Emmett quiere mucho Anthony es como si fuera su hijo.

– ¿Y el padre de Anthony? Le pregunte

– Bueno él también lo quiero mucho.

– Y tú lo debiste amar mucho.

– Si, fue mi primer novio mi primer amor. Me dijo caminando hacia a el sofá y tiro los almohadones en el piso alrededor de la chimenea.

– Ven. Me dijo. Sentándose en el suelo con los almohadones. Yo le hice caso y me senté a un lado de ella, nos quedamos contemplando las llamas de la chimenea.

– Porque se divorciaron realmente? Le pregunte

– Nosotros ya habíamos terminado un semestre antes de salir embarazada, él estaba enamorada de otra chica, una muy linda y de su mismo nivel social, por cosas del destino quede embarazada y cuando él lo supo renuncio al amor de su vida por mí y mi hijo, no quería que yo fuera señala como la típica estudiante que salió embrazada en la universidad, después de 2 años de fingir un matrimonio estable me canse él había renunciado a su verdadero amor por mi así que era hora que le devolviera su libertad así que le pedí el divorcio y desde eso ya tres años que lo único que me importa es mi hijo y nadie más hasta que me tropecé contigo en el aeropuerto. Me dije, no pude contenerme y la jale y la acurruque entre mis brazos, ella se asustó un poco.

– Tranquila no te voy hacer nada, solo quiero tenerte cerca. Le dije

– Perdón es que todo esto es nuevo para mí, Edward tengo que decirte algo.

– Shhh, ahora no solo quiero tenerte así. Le dije. Sé que los dos tarde y temprano tendríamos que hablar de nuestros pasados, pero ahora solo me importaba tenerla así cerca de mí.

– Y yo a ti. Me dijo. – Cuéntame más de ti, que te gusta hacer, que peli te gustan, quiero saber de ti. Me dijo recostando su cabeza a mi pecho. Yo le conté todo lo que ella me preguntaba y quería saber de mi de como llegue a la familia de Carlisle y Esme. – Edward como murieron tus padres biológicos?.

– Bueno mis padres murieron cuando tenía 7 años, en un accidente automovilístico junto con los padres de Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice.

– ¿Tus padres también murieron en el mismo accidente que los de Emmett? Pregunto.

– Si, Emmett no te conto.

– Emmett nunca hablado de eso solo me dijo que habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico.

– A él nunca le gusta hablar de ese tema. Le dije. – bueno como te iba contando, veníamos de un día de campo de las afuera de las ciudad de Ohio y estaba cayendo una tormenta peor a la que paso hace poco aquí en Forks, mis padres viajaban junto con los padres de Alice, los de Rosalie y Jasper y Emmett en otro, seguían a mi padre, y todos nosotros viajábamos en la mini band de Carlisle y Esme, recuerdo que la tormenta era fuerte y estaba muy nublado no se vía ni las luces de los demás carro, de pronto se oyó un estruendo muy fuerte un carro había invadido el carril y choco contra el carro de mi padre haciendo que este se diera vuelta, el padre de Emmett trato de esquivar el carro que aún seguía manejando en sentido contrario, pero al hacerlo perdió el control y fue a dar aun precipicio, cuando el carro que venía en sentido contrario freno choco contra la mini band de Carlisle el cual ya había frenado antes siempre sufrimos un golpe fuerte tanto así que las bolsas de aire se activaron, Esme estaba embaraza y con el choque sufrió lo que le dicen el efecto de latigazo y perdió al bebé que esperaba, su matriz quedo dañada después de eso y no pudo tener más hijos, a nosotros nos llevaron a una casa hogar por un mes, no sabíamos que iba a pasar con nosotros cuando Esme salió de la clínica paso a la casa hogar por Rosalie y Jasper al ser hijos de su hermana ella los cuidaría, pero quedamos Emmett, Alice y yo, Alice estaba muy pequeña tenía tres años y Emmett 10, Emmett sufría mucho porque él sabía que habría pocas oportunidades para que el fuera adoptado ya que las parejas no adoptan a un niño tan grande, yo siempre le di mi apoyo le dije que yo saldría de ahí sin él, el día que Esme y Carlisle pasaron por Jasper y Rosalie se acercaron a nosotros y nos dijeron que ellos al ver sido tan amigos de nuestros padres querían adoptarnos, que si nos gustaba la idea, Emmett y yo nos volvimos a ver y aceptamos.

– Y así fue como Carlisle y Esme los adoptaron. Me dijo.

– Si, ellos fueron toda la vida amigos de nuestros padres desde que eran niños y se sentían con el deber de cuidarnos y desde eso los quiero como a mis padres estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hicieron por mí y por mis hermanos.

– ¿Y cómo te llevas con tus hermanos?. Me pregunto

– Bueno Alice es mi favorita, siempre me hace reír cuando estoy triste, Jasper aunque se ve un poco serio es muy buen amigo es muy reservado en sus opiniones, algo distinto a Emmett que es muy bocón por decirlo así es mi hermano hombre favorito aunque hemos tenido muchas diferencias y Rosalie, bueno con ella era o soy muy unido y la extraño mucho con ella podía hablar de todo con confianza.

– Por la separación de Emmett con Rosalie es que últimamente has tenido diferencias con Emmett. Me pregunto Bella mirándome a los ojos.

– No te voy a mentir, si es que no entiendo lo Emmett le hizo a Rosalie, ¿Dime tú la conociste?

– ¿A quién? Me respondió algo nerviosa.

– A la golfa con la que Emmett estaba el día que Rosalie los encontró en su apartamento.

– ¿La odias, verdad? Dijo mirando fijamente a la chimenea

– Si y mucho, no sabes como la odio destruyo los sueños e ilusiones de Rosalie.

– Edward yo…. En ese momento sonó el timbre. –Quien será. Dijo Bella.

– Debe ser nuestra cena. Le dije.

– Déjame ver.

– No señorita, usted no va a salir vestida hacia a la calle yo voy. Y me pare de inmediato

– Pero Edward y si no es el repartidor, déjame yo voy.

– No mi princesa déjame a mí además ya te dije tu no vas a salir vestida así, estas muy provocativa y no quiero que nadie más te mire así. Le dije guiñéndole un ojo y me dirigí a la puerta.

**Bella POV**

– ¿Dime tú la conociste? Me pregunto yo sabía sé que se refería a la chica que estaba con Emmett el día que Rosalie fue a visitarlo.

– ¿A quién? Me respondí algo nerviosa.

– A la golfa con la que Emmett estaba el día que Rosalie los encontró en su apartamento.

– ¿La odias, verdad? Dijo mirando fijamente a la chimenea

– Si y mucho, no sabes como la odio destruyo los sueños e ilusiones de Rosalie. Tenía que hablar con Edward de una vez por todas así me terminara odiando, tenía que aclararlo por mí y sobre todo por lo Emmett él tenía que recuperar a Rosalie.

– Edward yo…. En ese momento sonó el timbre. –Quien será. Dije.

– Debe ser nuestra cena. Me dijo.

– Déjame ver. Le dije levantándome

– No señorita, usted no va a salir vestida hacia a la calle yo voy. Me dijo y levanto de inmediato

– Pero Edward y si no es el repartidor, déjame yo voy.

– No mi princesa déjame a mí además ya te dije tu no vas a salir vestida así, estas muy provocativa y no quiero que nadie más te mire así. Me dijo guiñándome un ojo y se dirigió a la puerta. No paso ni cinco minutos cuando llego otra vez a mi lado con nuestra cena.

– Viste era la cena. Me dijo

– Que bueno, me muero de hambre. Se volvió a sentar a mi lado y cenamos en el piso, cuando terminamos yo me levante y recogí todo y lo lleve al basurero. Cuando regrese a la cocina Edward estaba parado frente al estéreo.

– Que haces. Le pregunte. Se acercó a mí me tomo de la cintura, puso mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

– Me permites bailar esta canción contigo. Dijo mientras le da play al estéreo con el control remoto, la música empezó a sonar y Edward y yo empezamos a bailar, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

– Me gusta mucho esa canción. Le dije

– Y a mí, pero no digas nada solo escúchala y bailemos. Yo asentí con la cabeza y nos dejamos llevar por la canción.

**(*)**_ Es que no dejo de pensar en ti,_

_desde que por primera vez te vi,_

_estabas bella ahí como eres tú,_

_con tu camiseta blanca y azul._

_– _Te quiero Isabella Marie Swan. Me dijo. Dándome un beso en la frente, pasamos toda la noche hablando, no nos dimos cuenta de la noción del tiempo y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados en el piso cerca de la chimenea, sentí como sonaba la alarma de mi celular me estire y lo agarre del sofá de donde lo había dejado anoche, eran las 7 de la mañana, me volteé y vi a Edward durmiendo me tenía abrazada yo aún traía su chamarra puesta, empecé a llamarlo para que se despertara.

–Edward, Edward por favor despiértate. El empezó a moverse y abrir los ojos lentamente, pego un brinco y se sentó estirando sus brazos y bostezando.

– Qué pasa? Dónde estoy? Dios que hora es?

–Tranquilo, estas en mi casa nos quedamos dormidos aquí anoche. Le dije acariciando su mejilla. El la tomo y le dio un beso.

– Me gusta despertarme así, viendo tu cara. Eso me hizo sonrojarme.

– Vamos levántate es mejor que te vayas ya, mi padre está por llegar y no sé qué decirle si te encuentra aquí.

– Que hora es mi princesa?.

– Las 7 a.m.

– Dios si es mejor que me vaya, todavía tengo que ir a mi casa a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa. Dijo levándose del piso.

– Yo también amor. Le dije. Él se volvió hacia a mí y me levanto en el aire. –Edward que te pasa bájame.

– Me dijiste amor.

– Bueno creo que sí, pero te parece si lo hablamos más tarde, mi padre no tarda en llegar.

– Está bien. Me puso en el piso y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

– Te veo en el instituto. Le dije.

– Y cómo te vas a ir para allá.

– Bueno le diré a mi padre que me lleve.

– No yo le diré a Alice que pase por ti, te parece.

– No te preocupes mi padre me puede llevar.

– No seas terca Alice pasara por ti.

– Esta bien, pero vete ya. Le dije y salió de mi casa, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta vi cómo se devolvía hacia a mí.

– Perdóname por lo que voy hacer. Me dijo. Y al terminar de decir esto tomo mis mejillas entre sus manos y me beso, fue un beso corto pero muy dulce. –Perdóname, pero tenía que hacerlo, si no me moría. Me dijo en mis labios dándome otro beso corto. Yo no dije nada solo quede ahí estática.

**Emmett POV**

Me levante temprano, me había acostado tarde esperando a que Edward llegara quería saber cómo le había ido con Bella, pero nunca lo oí llegar seguro me había quedado dormido. Pero la duda me estaba carcomiendo Bella le habría contado de la verdad si era si Edward ya estaba enterado de todo y sabía que yo estuve casado con ella, eso significa que si Edward había aceptado todo Rosalie también lo haría y me perdonaría, Dios como extrañaba a mi osita, me habrá olvidado, todavía me amara o tendrá alguien en Paris, esta desesperación me estaba matando, así que decide subir al cuarto de mi hermano, toque a su puerta, pero nunca me contesto, entre y vi su cama hecha, Edward no había llegado a dormir.

– "_Paso la noche con Bella"_ dije en voz alta, si era si mi pequeña le había contado todo a Edward por fin iba hacer feliz, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que Edward no allá aceptado la verdad muy bien y este ahogando su sufrimiento tomando, ya una vez lo hizo no llego a dormir luego de que encontrara a su ex novia con Jasper. Baje lo más rápido que pude a la cocina, ahí estaban todos desayunando.

– Emmett que pasa? Pregunto mi madre al verme agitado.

– Por favor díganme que Edward ya se fue para el instituto. Dije

– No, aun no se ha levantado. Dijo mi madre. –pero porque lo preguntas hijo.

– Es que acabo de irlo buscar a su cuarto y no está, su cama está intacta, Edward no llego a dormir.

– Estas seguro. Pregunto mi padre.

– Si, yo lo estuve esperando anoche quería hablar con el sobre Bella, pero nunca lo oí llegar y me quede dormido.

– Eso quiere decir que paso la noche con Bella. Dijo mi padre. –Y si es así sabes lo que eso significa hijo, Bella le conto la verdad y lo supero.

– Ustedes creen que sea así? Pregunto mi madre.

– Solo nos queda esperar a que Edward llegue y nos diga donde paso la noche. Dijo mi padre.

– Me podrían decir de qué diablos hablan ustedes tres, que supero Bella. Dijo Alice

– Esperemos a que Edward llegue y si es lo que creemos les podemos contar. Dijo mi madre. En ese momento oímos el auto de Edward, todos nos levantamos de la mesa y lo esperamos en la sala, cuando el entro nunca se imaginó a comitiva de bienvenida que le esperaba.

– Edward. Dijo mi padre. –Me puedes decir porque llegas a esta hora? Donde estabas y con quién?

– Buenos días familia. Dijo el con una sonrisa. –Bueeenooo estaba en la casa de Bella, estaba con ella. Todos nos volvimos a ver a mi madre le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, mi madre adoraba a Bella y siempre quiso que algunos de sus hijos se fijara en ella.

– Si me disculpan me voy a bañar, porque si no voy a llegar tarde al instituto. Dijo Edward subiendo las escaleras. –Alice, podrías pasar por Bella a su casa.

– Claro me llevare el BMW de Rosalie, es mejor que vaya ya. Dijo Alice

– Quieres que me vaya contigo. Le dijo Jasper.

– No amor creo que hoy no, voy a tener una charla de chicas con Bella durante el camino al instituto, no te molesta. Le dijo Alice a Jasper.

– Claro que no, vamos te acompaño al garaje.

– Por eso te amo. Le dijo mi hermana dándole un beso a Jasper. Yo subí detrás de Edward, llegue a su habitación y toque a su puerta, el me indico que pasara.

– Edward puedo hablar contigo. Le dije

– Claro, no te importa que lo hagamos mientras me visto. Me dijo

– No claro que no.

– De que quieres hablar. Me dijo mientras se ponía el pantalón.

– Perdón que me meta, pero sabes lo que quiero a Bella.

– Lo sé y ella te quiere mucho.

– Bueno tal vez esto no mi importa, pero quiero saber una cosa.

– Que cosa Emmett. Me dijo ahora poniéndose la camisa y metiéndose las faldas.

– Tu y Bella, bueno me refiero a que si tú y ella.

– Si Bella y yo que, habla de una vez Emmett

– Que si tú y Bella hicieron el amor anoche, ya feliz lo dije.

– Emmett no crees que te estas metiendo mucho entre Bella y yo.

– Lo hago por que la quiero y solo quiero que sea feliz.

– Esta bien solo para tranquilizarte te diré, que no hablamos toda la noche y nos quedamos dormidos en la sala de su casa, eso te hace feliz.

– Un poco y ella te conto algo de su pasado.

– No, yo no la deje le dije que otro día, anoche fue mágico, Bella es, bueno es la mujer de mi vida, sabes la bese, fue un beso corto pero con mucho amor.

– Y Bella te correspondió al beso.

– Si, Emmett estoy tan feliz Bella es, bueno todo lo que esperado en esta vida, nunca pensé volver a sentir algo por alguien más.

– Me alegro hermano, te dejo para que termines de vestirte te esperamos abajo.

– Si gracias ya bajo. Y salí de la habitación, estaba tan feliz de que Edward estuviera haciendo feliz a mi pequeña, pero aun el miedo existía en mí, será Edward capaz de aceptar a Bella después de que ella le diga la verdad, nos perdonara.

* * *

**(*) **Mi Vida Sabe A Ti - Marco di Mauro LETRA – oficial ( /videos/marco-di-mauro-mi-vida-sabe-a-ti)


	19. El Evento I Parte

**Capítulo 19: El Evento I Parte**

**Edward POV**

Por fin el día había llegado después de trabajar como loco esta semana el esfuerzo estaba dando frutos, habíamos sacrificado mucho para que esto saliera bien, especialmente yo que por hacerle caso Alice no había hablado con Bella en días después de que regreso a su casa cuando Charlie la fue a recoger a la nuestra, pero el día que la vi en el hospital y ella pensó que mi forma de actuar en mi casa fue por lastima no aguante y la traje al instituto rompiendo la promesa que le hice Alice de no buscarla para no estropearlo todo, luego el día que pase por ella a su casa y ambos hablamos y declaramos nuestros sentimientos y esa misma noche la pase con ella aunque no pasó nada entre nosotros fue una noche mágica, Bella realmente era una mujer increíble no como las otras será porque estuvo casada o porque tiene un hijo lo que sea no me importa ella me hace el hombre más feliz.

–Edward. Me llamo Alice.

– Si dime.

– Sabes cuál es la banda que tocara al final del evento.

– No. Le dije. –Emmett no quiso soltarme nada.

– A mí tampoco. Dijo bufando. –solo espero que sea buena.

– Emmett no nos defraudara. Le dije.

– ¿Que yo que? Dijo Emmett llegando atrás de la tarima donde estábamos Alice y yo.

– Edward dice que tú nos defraudaras con la banda que cerrara el evento. Le dijo Alice.

– Claro que no lo hare. Nos dijo.

– ¿Y Bella? Le pregunte, estaba desesperado desde el jueves no la vía y nuestra cita de ayer tuvimos que cancelar por terminar de coordinar cosas para el evento de hoy.

– No tarda Jasper y ella fueron por algo para que ustedes coman. Me dijo. – Mira ahí vienen. Dijo señalando cuando Bella y Jasper subían a la parte trasera de la tarima, camine a su encuentro cuando llegue hacia donde ella, me sonrió sus ojos brillaban de alegría al verme.

– Hola. Me dijo, dando un pequeño beso cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

– Hola mi princesa, ¿cómo has estado? Le dije tomándola de una mano.

– Bien, te traje algo de comer. Dijo dándome una hamburguesa y una gaseosa.

– No debiste. Le dije, sentándome en una silla y sentándola a ella en una de mis piernas.

– Es poco con todo lo que has hecho por mí. Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla habíamos quedado es ir despacio de no presionar las cosas pero desde el día que la bese todo eso se olvidó cada vez estábamos más unidos.

– Con tal de que no te vayas soy capaz de realizar 10 eventos más. Le dije.

– No exageres Edward. Dijo Emmett. – Y bueno toda esta listo.

– Sí. Dijo Alice feliz. – dentro de una hora se abrirán las entradas las mesas están todas vendidas.

– Y con que empezamos. Pregunto Jasper.

– Bueno, por aquí tengo el itinerario. Dijo Alice. – A ver… si aquí esta, empiezan las chicas del equipo de básquet con una coreografía, luego habrá una presentación de magia, otra coreografía por parte de los chicos del equipo de futbol, luego habrá un concurso de karaoke, otra coreografía por parte de los chicos, un concurso de baile, otra coreografía, luego la presentación de Jasper y Edward, otra coreografía, la sorpresa de Jasper para Bella y Emmett.

– No me digas otra coreografía. Dijo Emmett, riéndose.

– Exactamente y cerramos con el baile el cual tocara la banda que conseguiste, dijo Alice.

– Entonces toda esta listo. Dije.

– No todo. Dijo Alice. – haber Edward despide de Bella. Me dijo jalando a Bella de una mano y levantándola de mi pierna donde estaba sentada.

– Pero, porque yo no tengo que ir a ningún lado. Dijo Bella, soltándose del agarre de Alice y sentándose nuevamente en mi pierna.

– Mira Bellita, solo te voy a decir tres cosas. Dijo Alice tocándose los dedos de la mano. – Una no pensaras vestirte así para el evento.

– Pero yo estoy bien así. Dijo Bella, viéndose. – O no? Me dijo a mí.

– Para mí estas perfecta. Le dije dándole un beso en el cuello.

– Dos. Dijo Alice. – El evento es a tu nombre así que debes estar más presentada y tres no discutas con una embarazada porque creo que ya sabes cómo somos cuando estamos así. Le dijo jalándola.

– Tú ganas. Le dijo levantándose. – Te veo entre un rato. Me dijo.

– Este bien. Le dije. – no tardes ya te extraño.

– Yo tambiiieeen. Me logro decir antes de que Alice la sacara del gimnasio.

**_Dos horas después…_**

– Guao, Edward esto está a reventar. Me dijo mi madre que se encontraba sentada en una mesa que habíamos reservado para ella y mi padre, el jefe Swan y su prometida, así como Jacob y Leah y mi amigo del alma Seth.

– Sí, creo que recaudaremos bastante. Le dije.

– Ese chico es bueno haciendo magia. Me dijo Charlie.

– Claro que sí. Le respondí. –bueno los dejo porque pronto será mi turno. Les dije caminando hacia la parte trasera de la tarima, cuando iba subiendo vi a Bella que salía del gimnasio, así que la seguí sin que ella se diera cuenta, ella llego a un aula y se metió me acerque cuidadosamente a la puerta y la oí hablando por teléfono.

– Hola soy Bella Swan… Dijo. – Bien gracias, lo llamo porque quería saber que sabe del caso… – No mi exesposo no hablado conmigo de ese tema lo tiene muy reservado y tampoco sabe que lo estoy llamando así que le agradecería que no le digiera que lo llame…– Pero existe la posibilidad… Dijo afligida. – sé que mi exesposo es el que está más enterado de todo lo que sucede, pero la verdad yo también lo quiero estar ahora… – Si conocí a alguien y la verdad quiero rehacer mi vida… Dijo, estaba hablando de mí, Bella quería rehacer su vida a mi lado, eso me llenaba de mucha felicidad – pero mientras el no aparezca no puedo hacerlo… de quien hablada quien tenía que aparecer para ella rehacer su vida. – se lo agradezco estaremos en contacto… Dijo cortando la llamada, yo me devolví al gimnasio y espere que ella llegara. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijo al verme esperándola a fuera en la puerta trasera del gimnasio.

– Te vi salir, así que te estaba esperando. Le dije abrazándola. – ¿paso algo? Le pregunte.

– No, nada quería hablar con mi hijo y aquí no podía hacerlo hay mucho ruido. Me dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mi pecho, porque me mentía yo sabía muy bien que no era con su hijo con el que ella hablaba.

– Te vez hermosa. Le dije acercándome a sus labios. – Creo que le debo Alice un regalo.

– Edddwaaarrdd, alguien podría vernos. Me dijo nerviosa.

– Tienes razón. Dije soltándola. –Vamos entremos. Le dije tomándola de la mano, llegamos atrás de la tarima.

– ¿Dónde estabas? Me dijo Jasper. – Ya nos toca.

– Bueno yo lo siento. Dije.

– Ten. Me dijo dándome una guitarra.

– Emmett ya los va a presentar. Dijo Alice. – Suerte hermanito. Me dijo. – suerte amor te amo. Le dijo a Jasper besándolo, él le dio otro beso para luego besarle el vientre.

– Edward. Me llamo Bella.

– Sí. Le dije.

– gracias por todo esto. Me dijo.

– Sabes que no es naaaa… cuando iba a terminar de decir la oración Bella se tiro a mis brazos y me beso, yo la tome de la cintura y la levante del suelo para que quedara a mi altura, el beso se prolongó bastante.

– Te quiero Edward Masen. Me dijo cuando termino nuestro beso.

– Y yo a ti Isabella Swan. Le dije volviéndola a besar.

– Vamos Bella. Le dijo Alice. – Tenemos campos en la mesa con tu padre y en los míos. Le dijo llevándosela a la mesa con los demás.

– A ver chicos, ya los voy a presentar. Nos dijo Emmett saliendo al escenario.

_"Buenas noches es para mí un placer presentar al siguiente show de la noche, que les puedo decir de estos dos profesores solo que son dos de los seres que más quiero en mi vida, con ustedes mis hermanos Jasper Whitlock Hale y Edward Masen Cullen" dijo Emmett presentándonos._

Al salir al escenario Jasper tomo su guitarra yo tome uno de los micrófonos y hable.

_"Buenas noches, primero quiero agradecer el que estén aquí reunidos y ayudando a tan noble causa, esta canción va dedicada a una persona que en el primer instante que la vi la luz de sus ojos cambiaron mi vida y me abrieron nuevamente la puerta al amor, es increíble que esperar en un aeropuerto te haga tropezar con un ser maravilloso, para ella esta canción". Dije mirando hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Bella pude ver que mi madre la tomaba de una mano y la veía feliz._

**(*)**_Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí_

_bendita la coincidencia._

_Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual ahí _

_bendita sea tu presencia._

Cuando terminamos la presentación nos aplaudieron y nos pidieron otra en este ocasión le toco a Jasper dedicar la canción y obviamente se la dedico Alice, esta vez me senté al piano y Jasper seguía con su guitarra.

_"Esta canción se la dedico a la persona que gracias a su amor me dio una segunda oportunidad a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que le cause en el pasado, a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y que pronto será mi esposa y la futura madre de mi hijo, para ti Alice, te amo" dijo Jasper, viendo Alice junto a mi Bella sentada a la mesa._

**(**)**_ Es poco decir, que eres mi luz mi cielo mi otra mitad_

_Es poco decir, que daría la vida por tu amor y aún más_

_Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no_

_Para explicarte lo que siento yo_

_Y todo lo que vas causando en mí_

_Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color_

_Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz_

_Y si nace de ti._

Cuando terminamos nuestra presentación y regresamos detrás del escenario Emmett nos abrazo

– Felicidades hermanos. Nos dijo Emmett abrazándonos a los dos. – Estuvieron muy bien.

– Emmett. Dijo Jasper

– Sí. Respondió este

– pueden ir por Bella quiero darles la sorpresa que le tengo. Menciono Jasper.

– Porque tanto misterio Jasper. Le dije.

– Es una sorpresa por favor, confíen en mí. Les dijo. Emmett asintió y fue a buscarla. – Edward tu deberías ir y sentarte con los demás creo que la sorpresa es para ti también. Me dijo, yo le hice caso y me tras de Emmett, cuando iba llegando a la mesa Emmett ya venía con Bella, ella paso a mi lado y roso mi mano y me susurró un "gracias", sabía que era por la canción que le dedique, llegue a la mesa y me senté a la par de Alice.

– Hijo, permite decirte que tienes una voz hermosa. Me dijo Sue.

– Gracias. Le dije.

– Deberías dedicarte a la música. Me dijo Jacob, en mal tono. – Así tendrías más chicas ingenuas por montones y dejarías en paz a otras.

– Jake hermano, no vas q empezar. Dijo Seth, cuando yo iba a decir algo Emmett salió al escenario a presentar al próximo artista.

– Es la sorpresa de Jasper. Me dijo Alice. – Por fin sabremos de que se trata tanto misterio.

_"Bueno el próximo artista para mi agrado es uno de mis favoritos. Le agradezco a mi hermano Jasper por su sorpresa créeme Jasper que nos gustó mucho. Dijo Emmett viendo hacia un lado del telón, si más que decir con ustedes Porta, interpretando la Bella y la Bestia. Termino de decir Emmett y el telón se abrió"_

– Buenas noches Forks. Grito Porta. – Es para mí un placer estar aquí. Dijo y empezó a cantar.

– No es cierto. Dijo Carlisle, viendo a Esme y Charlie.

**(***)**_ "Es sólo una historia más…_

_La Bella y la Bestia"_

_Ella era bella,_

_frágil como una rosa,_

_él era una bestia_

_esclavo de sus impulsos_

_Único día que les ataron esposas_

_ya no eran niños,_

_crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos._

A ver Forks. Dijo el tal Porta. – reciban con un gran aplauso a una gran mujer con ustedes Bella Swan.

– Dijo Bella Swan. Dijo Alice yo estaba igual de sorprendido como Alice, cuando vi a Bella salir al escenario a cantar junto a Porta.

– BRAVO, ESA ES MI HIJA. Grito Charlie levantándose de la silla aplaudiendo y acto seguido Carlisle y Esme también lo hicieron, pude ver como las lágrimas de mi madre bajaban por sus mejillas.

– EXCELENTE BELLA. Grito esta vez Carlisle, chiflando, Alice y yo nos volvimos a ver no entendíamos que estaba pasando con nuestros padres ellos no eran así y para rematar el imbécil de Jacob también se levantó de la mesa gritándole cosas a Bella, lo que hiciera que Leah se enojara y se levantara saliendo del gimnasio, pero él ni siquiera fue detrás de ella se quedó ahí aplaudiendo y coreando la canción y lo peor es que Charlie y mis padres también lo hacía, yo no aguante más y me fui detrás de la tarima, Alice me siguió

Llegamos a donde estaba Jasper y Emmett.

– Jasper me puedes decir que es todo esto. Le dije intrigado.

– Es la sorpresa que le tenía a Bella. Me dijo.

– Se pueden callar. Nos dijo Emmett. – No me dejan escuchar y sigue la parte de Bella. Nos quedamos callados y yo me acerque junto a Emmett, pude ver a Bella, tomada de la mano de Porta cantando así como lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, esta emociona

Los aplausos y gritos se hicieron oír cuando Bella y Porta terminaron de cantar, en la abrazo podía ver las lágrimas de Bella que caían por sus mejillas, se soltó del abrazo de Porta y camino hacia nosotros, pero lo que Bella hizo nos sorprendió a todos, corrió a hacia Jasper y lo abrazo.

– gracias Jasper. Le dijo.

– No Bella gracias a ti por abrirte conmigo y contarme todo. Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

– De verdad Jasper te puliste en la sorpresa. Le dijo Emmett. – No sabes lo que significa esto para nosotros.

– Lo sé. Dijo.

– Amor. le dije a Bella. – estuviste sensacional.

– Gracias. Me dijo sonriendo, en ese momento Porta salió.

– Bella gracias. Le dijo.

– No ha ti por darme la oportunidad de cantar contigo. Le dijo Bella, Porta se volvió hacia donde Jasper y le dio una palmada en el hombro, este le correspondió con otra.

– Gracias amigo. Le dijo Jasper. – ven quiero presentarte a mi hermano y a mi prometida. Dijo Jasper – Edward, Alice él es Porta, un gran amigo de mi infancia.

– Porta ella es Alice mi futura esposa y madre de mi hijo o hija.

– Mucho gusto. Le dijo Alice.

– El gusto es mío, al conocer a la mujer que logro conquistar el corazón de mi amigo.

– Él es Edward mi hermano menor. Le dijo Jasper.

– Un placer, eh oído tus canciones y aunque no son las que estoy acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de música me llaman mucha la atención dejan un buen mensaje. Le dije

– Gracias, de eso se trata de hacer conciencia con nuestra voz de los problemas que pasan a nuestro alrededor y permíteme decirte que tu chica es muy valiente al a ver enfrentado y salido adelante su problema, no cualquiera lo hace. Me dijo, viendo a Bella, pero porque me decía eso, no estaba entendiendo nada, a que se refería a que mi chica era muy valiente.

– Bella, me puedes decir de qué habla Porta. Le dije, ella me miro con tristeza y miedo.

– Te prometo que te lo contare, pero más tarde. Me dijo, yo solo asentí, sabía que este tema tenía que ver con la canción, miles de ideas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento. – Quieres que nos quedemos aquí o vamos a la mesa con nuestros padres. Le dije a Bella.

– No, me gustaría ir a la mesa, además creo que ya todo va acabando y sigue el baile. Me dijo.

– Bueno vamos. Le dije. – Chicos Bella y yo iremos a la mesa con los demás.

– Yo voy con ustedes. Nos dijo Alice.

– Si es mejor has estado mucho rato de pie. Le dijo Jasper. – Emmett y yo ahorita vamos.

– Si solo estoy esperando a los chicos de la banda. Dijo Emmett. –apenas los instale y los presente, bajamos. Todos asentimos y bajamos cuando llegamos a la mesa mi madre se levantó y abrazo a Bella.

– Mi niña, me sacaste las lágrimas con esa canción. Le dijo.

– No sabía que cantabas tan lindo. Dijo Charlie esta vez abrazándola. – Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi princesa.

– Gracias, pero no fue nada. Dijo Bella modestamente.

– Quieres algo de tomar. Le dije.

– Una Coca cola. Dijo.

– Y tu Alice.

– Un te frio.

– Ya vengo. le dije la deje en la mesa con el resto y fue por los refresco, mientras me servían los refrescos Emmett presentaba a la banda.

_"Bueno como todo lo bueno tiene su final esto llega su fin, es por eso que queremos agradecerle el que hayan colaborado para que las chicas puedan asistir al torneo sabemos que ellas darán lo mejor para poner en alto al instituto y ahora sin más que decir espero que disfruten la noche y los dejo con mis amigos y hermanos Los hijos de Ipswich"_

– Buenas noches Forks, agradecemos a nuestro amigo Emmett al invitarnos a colaborar, para algunos de nosotros es la primera en Forks. Dijo uno de los vocalistas. – Pero nos gusta, aquí tenemos muy buenas amistades. – Hey preciosa esta canción es para ti. Dijo otro vocalista., me volví a la mesa con los refresco, tratando de ver hacia la tarima pero la gente no dejaba ver.

**(****)**_ This isn't a song for the broken-hearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed_

_I isn't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my voice_

_When I shout it out loud_

Llegue a la mesa pero Bella no estaba. – ¿Dónde está? Le pregunte a Alice.

– No sé cuándo Emmett, presento a la banda se paró y se fue hacia el frente de la tarima. Me dijo, puse los refrescos en la mesa y me fui a buscarla, mientras la banda seguía cantando.

Camine entre la gente tratando de esquivarla cuando la divise, está aplaudiendo y cantando

Camine hacia donde ella estaba.

– Hola. Le dije al oído.

– Edward me asustaste. Me dijo, poniendo más atención al escenario que a mí.

– Más me asuste yo cuando no te vi en la mesa. Le dije, pero no me prestaba atención su mirada está perdida en el escenario, era como si buscara alguien, así que trate de ver asía donde ella estaba viendo habían tres jóvenes dos no los conocí, pero a uno lo reconocí de inmediato. – Es Tyler. Le dije.

– Si me respondió feliz. Pero aun así su mirada estaba concentrada en el escenario como buscando alguien.****

Cuando terminaron de tocar Bella gritaba como niña, estaba emocionada.

"_Gracia. Dijo uno de los cantantes de cabello rubio. – la próxima canción nos gustaría que nuestra querida hermana nos acompañara sé que ya la oyeron cantar pero queremos que la próxima canción la cante con nosotros._

_– Si Bella por favor sube a la tarima. Dijo otro chico de cabello largo. – haznos el honor de cantar con nosotros."_

No me había dado cuenta que Bella ya no estaba a mi lado si no que Emmett la estaba ayudando a subir por enfrente del escenario, me quede parado solo en media pista si saber quién era ellos y porque Bella estaba tan emocionado al verlos, pude oír a dos mujeres hablando a mi lado.

– Mírala con solo unos días en Forks y se cree la más importante. Dijo una voz, que reconocía bien. Volví a ver y era Jessica Stanley con Victoria Nómada la hermana de James. – Oí que viene de Phoenix y que tiene una relación clandestina con Emmett Cullen.

– Es cierto yo oí lo mismo. Dijo victoria. – dicen que él se desvive por ella con atenciones y mimos y que todos los días es el quien la lleva al instituto y a la casa.

– Pero, eso no es nada. Decía Jessica. – conoces a Leah Clearwater, pues resulta que es la novia de Jacob Black y dicen que la pobre está sufriendo ya que Jacob fue novio de la Swan en la universidad y que ella no lo deja de buscar desde que llego a Forks.

No soporte más la charla que tenían ese par de mi Bella y me devolví a la mesa con los demás y ahí empezó otra vez la banda a tocar esta vez acompañados de Bella.

**(*****) **_Espero que guardes de mi algún recuerdo_

_Yo por mi parte prefiero renunciar_

_Te vas porque quiero que escapes de este infierno_

_Lo puedo pactar con sangre nuestro final_

– Edward que te pasa hijo. Me dijo Carlisle, al verme sentado y no con muy buen humor.

– Nada, estoy cansado. Le mentí, pero es que la conversación que oí me dejo pensando.

Después de que la banda terminara de tocar y la gente se empezó a ir Bella llego con los chicos de la banda se acercó a donde yo estaba sentado y me tomo de la mano.

– Ven. Me dijo llevándome asía donde estaban los chicos. – Edward ellos son Pogue y Reid y recuerdas a Tyler. Me dijo.

– Mucho gusto, Edward Masen Cullen.

– Chicos Edward, es el hermano menor de Emmett. Le dijo Bella.

– Con que tus eres el famoso Edward, hemos oído muchas cosas de ti. Dijo el tal Reid.

– Espero que buenas. Dije.

– Bueno chicos. Dijo Emmett. – Que tal si dejamos esta conversación para mañana para el almuerzo, en la casa de la playa, los chicos se quedaran esta anoche ahí.

– Claro, Bella nos vemos mañana. Dijo Tyler.

– Por supuesto. Le dijo ella abrazando a cada uno despidiéndose.

– Bella. Le dijo Pogue. – Casi se me olvida, esto es tuyo. Le dijo sacando un sobre de su saco. – Te imaginaras de quién es? Bella lo tomo en sus manos.

– Caleb! Dijo en ese momento fue cuando entre en razón era a él a quien Bella buscaba en el escenario desesperadamente. – ¿Por qué no vino?

– Ya sabes el motivo. Le dijo Reid. – Creo que él te lo explica mejor en la carta que te envía. Bella se sentó en una silla y la empezó a leer mientras los chicos se iban con Emmett.

Cuando por fin el evento termino y recogimos todo, lleve a Bella a su casa y la acompañe hasta el porche.

– Gracias Edward. Me dijo abrazándome. – Todo estuvo muy lindo.

– No fue nada, ya te lo dije.

– Quieres pasar. Me dijo.

– Creo que ya es tarde y tu padre no le gustara.

– Mi padre anda dejando a Sue en su casa y durara un par de horas. Me dijo con una mirada triste.

– Esta bien, pero solo hasta que tu padre llegue. Le dije, ella abrió la puerta, entro de primero encendió la luz yo le ayude a quitarse mi chamarra ya que ella no había llevado su abrigo yo le preste la mía.

– Gracias. Me dijo dándome un beso, el cual se fue prolongando cada vez intensamente la tome de la cintura aun besándonos y la lleve hasta la sala, los dos caímos en el sillón, yo caí acostado y ella encima mío las risas se hicieron notorias, cuando volví a tratar de besarla ella se levantó rápidamente y se sentó a mi lado yo me incorpore a su lado.

– Edward, te tengo que contar algo. Dijo seria, no sé porque pero me dio una sensación de preocupación el tono en que me lo dijo.

* * *

**(*) **Mana - Bendita tu luz ( watch?v=44kityInDvM)

**(**) **Axel - Te Voy A Amar ( watch?v=KZh60U1PqSE)

**(***)** Porta –La Bella y La Bestia ( watch?v=jHyTFXEkNEc)

**(****)** Bon Jovi - It's My Life ( watch?v=jC67JzPqDG4)

**(*****)** Kudai -Morir de Amor ( watch?v=B1RFNkdktpI)


	20. El Evento II Parte

**Capítulo 20: El Evento II Parte**

**Bella POV**

Jasper y yo íbamos subiendo por la parte trasera de la tarima cuando lo vi hablando con Emmett, sentí mi corazón como se aceleraba al verlo, de inmediatamente nuestros ojos se conectaron, él inmediatamente camino hacia mi encuentro yo le sonreí mis ojos al igual que los de él brillaban de alegría al verme.

– Hola. Le dije, dándole un pequeño beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

– Hola mi princesa, ¿cómo has estado? Me dijo tomándome de una mano.

– Bien, te traje algo de comer. Dije dándole una hamburguesa y una gaseosa.

– No debiste. Me dijo, sentándose en una silla y sentándome en una de sus piernas.

– Es poco con todo lo que has hecho por mí.

– Con tal de que no te vayas soy capaz de realizar 10 eventos más. Le dije.

– No exageres Edward. Dijo Emmett, interrumpiendo nuestra burbuja – Y bueno todo esta listo.

Alice nos indicó como iba estar el itinerario ella misma se había encargado de montarlo y se sentía muy orgulloso por eso.

– Entonces todo esta listo. Dijo.

– No todo. Dijo Alice. – haber Edward despide de Bella. Le dijo jalándome de una mano y levantándome de la pierna de Edward donde estaba sentada.

– Pero, porque yo no tengo que ir a ningún lado. Dije soltándome del agarre de Alice y sentándose nuevamente en la pierna de Edward.

– Mira Bellita, solo te voy a decir tres cosas. Dijo Alice tocándose los dedos de la mano. – Uno no pensaras vestirte así para el evento.

– Pero yo estoy bien así. Dije, viéndome. – ¿O no? Le dije a Edward.

– Para mí estas perfecta. Me respondió dándome un beso en el cuello.

– Dos. Dijo Alice. – El evento es a tu nombre así que debes estar más presentada y tres no discutas con una embarazada porque creo que ya sabes cómo somos cuando estamos así. Me dijo jalándome de nuevo.

– Tú ganas. Le dijo levantándome. – Te veo entre un rato. Le dije a Edward.

– Esta bien. Me dijo. – no tardes ya te extraño.

– Yo tambiiieeen. Logre decirle antes de que Alice me sacara del gimnasio.

Después de dos horas de una tortura de belleza con Alice, regresamos al gimnasio, cuando llegamos vi a Edward en la mesa en donde se encontraba mi padre, Sue, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Carlisle y Esme, así que sin que me viera salí del gimnasio por la puerta trasera me metí a un aula, saque la tarjeta de los detectives privados que llevaba mi caso, marque el numero el teléfono timbro varias veces hasta que contesto.

– Agencia de detectives O'Conner & Toretto, Brian O'Conner habla. Me respondió

– Hola soy Bella Swan. Le dije.

– Señora McCarty, ¿Cómo está? Me dijo, Dios hace tiempos que nadie me decía así. Pensé.

– Bien gracias, lo llamo porque quería saber que sabe del caso. Le dije directamente.

– Bueno yo hable con su esposo el día que estuvo aquí en Phoenix él no le dijo nada.

– No mi exesposo no hablado conmigo de ese tema lo tiene muy reservado y tampoco sabe que lo estoy llamando así que le agradecería que no le digiera que lo llame.

– Perdón señora Swan se me había olvidado que usted y el señor McCarty están divorciados, pero volviendo al tema que a usted le interesa, hemos estado investigando y tenemos la certeza que se encuentra en Brasil, mi compañero Dominic, viajo allá tras un rastro, tengo la esperanza que lo atraparemos esta vez. Me dijo serio. – Pero también existe la posibilidad que escape como las otras veces.

– Pero existe la posibilidad… Dije afligida, cinco años en lo mismo cuando creen que lo van a atraparlo él logra escabullirse. – sé que mi exesposo es el que está más enterado de todo lo que sucede, pero la verdad yo también lo quiero estar ahora.

– Si su exesposo nos contó que está rehaciendo su vida y me alegro mucho.

– Si conocí a alguien y la verdad quiero rehacer mi vida. Era verdad al conocer a Edward la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida junto a él era pequeñas si el aún seguía libre. – pero mientras el no aparezca no puedo hacerlo

– Le prometo que lo atraparemos. Me dijo.

– se lo agradezco estaremos en contacto. Le dije cortando la llamada.

Salí del aula y camine de regreso al gimnasio cuando llegue vi a Edward en la puerta trasera del gimnasio le pregunte que así ahí y me dijo que me había visto salir y me estaba esperando

Me pregunto si pasaba algo y yo le mentí, otra mentira más en mi vida que quería hablar con mi hijo y que no podía hacerlo adentro porque había mucho ruido.

Me tomo de la mano, para dirigirnos atrás de la tarima.

– ¿Dónde estabas? le dijo Jasper. – Ya nos toca.

– Bueno yo lo siento. Dijo Edward.

Jasper tomo una guitarra y se la entrego.

– Emmett ya los va a presentar. Dijo Alice. – Suerte hermanito. Le dijo. – suerte amor te amo. Le dijo después a Jasper besándolo, él le dio otro beso para luego besarle el vientre. Yo me quede contemplando y por un momento se me vino un pequeño recuerdo de cuando yo estaba esperando a Anthony, cuando sentí sus primeras pataditas en mi vientre.

**Flash Black**

– _Bella. Me dijo mi madre, sentada junto a mí a la mesa en el departamento en Jacksonville. –Deja de jugar con la comida debes alimentarte bien._

_– Lo sé pero no me apetece nada. Le dije._

_– Hija ¿Qué te pasa? Me pregunto Phil tomándome de la mano. – Has estado muy deprimida desde que Jacob te llamo ayer. Sentí como seis pares de ojos me observaban esperando mi respuesta y digo seis porque como sabrán Caleb, Pogue, Reid y Tyler ya vivían con nosotros. _

_– Jake me llamo para invitarme a la graduación, era ayer y no me quedo más que decirle la verdad, se enojó mucho dijo que no quería saber más de mi ni de Emmett. Dije soltando a llorar._

_Phil se acercó a mí y me abrazo, aunque no era mi padre me apoyaba en todo._

_– Hija, no llores le hace malo al bebé, sé que te duele todo lo que Jacob te dijo, pero algún día él sabrá la verdad y te entenderá. Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente. – Porque no vas te lavas la cara y descansas un rato._

_– Creo que tienes razón. Le dije tratándome de levantar de la silla, Caleb como todo atento que es me ayudo con la silla y a ponerme de pie ya tenía 5 meses y medio y aunque no estaba muy gorda me cansaba mucho, me dirigí a mi habitación cuando llegue al pasillo aun podía oírlos hablando, oí a mi madre llorando y un Phil consolándola._

_– Como le paso esto a mi niña. Decía mi madre. –Tal vez yo debí no se cuidarla más, si le hubiera hecho caso a Charlie desde un principio, él tal vez la hubiera educado mejor y Bella ahora no estuviera casada ni embarazada y se hubiera graduado. No soporte más y me metí mi habitación cerré la puerta y me acosté en la cama y empecé a acariciar mi vientre._

_– Perdóname. Le dije a mi bebé. – Sé que no fuiste fruto de un amor, pero aun así yo te amo, te amo desde Carlisle me dio los resultados y vi que te esperaba. Me senté en la cama y abrí una gaveta de la mesita de noche y saque un libro, lo abrí y saque la foto que tenía ahí, la contemple. – Solo espero que tú no saques su mismo carácter. Volví a guardar la foto en el libro y me volví acostar con el libro en mis manos. Pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando oí que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, me hice la dormida no quería hablar con nadie, con la única persona que quería hablar se encontraba en Forks celebrando con su familia su reciente graduación, "Emmett te extraño" pensé apretando el libro contra mi pecho. Sentí como la persona que entro a mi habitación se acostó a mi lado y me rodeo con sus brazos, pero yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero al llegarme el olor de su loción lo reconocí de inmediato. _

_– Emmett! Grite de alegría sentándome en la cama, que el pobre del susto que se llevó con mi reacción se cayó de la cama, no pude aguantar y me reí._

_– No es gracioso. Me dijo, levantándose del suelo y sentándose en una silla._

_– Perdón. Le dije aun riéndome._

_ – No, no te perdono. Me dijo cruzándose de brazos y viendo para otro lado, haciéndose el ofendido. – Viaje todo la noche para venir a verte y así me recibes votándome de la cama de un susto y aparte te reis._

_– Emmett, de verdad no fue mi intención, es que me emocione tanto al ver que eras tú. Le dije._

_– Así. Me dijo enarcando una ceja. – Y eso a que se debe, que te emocione verme._

_– Bueno, veraz yo… le dije nerviosa. – recuerdas lo que hablamos la última vez, de darnos una oportunidad._

_– Sí. Dijo levándose y sentándose en sus rodillas sobre la cama al frente mío._

_– Bueno quiero intentarlo, por ti, por mí, por nuestro bebé, pero sobre todo para que este matrimonio no sea solo una farsa. Le dije. Él se acercó un poco y me acaricio la mejilla._

_– Eso quiere decir que si trato de besarte no te quitaras como las otras veces._

_– Exacto. Dije _

_– Suena interesante, déjame hacer una prueba. Dijo, acercándose lentamente a mí, se aproximó y me beso yo le respondí el beso, el paso su lengua por mis labios suavemente yo abrí mi boca y el metió su lengua subía la intensidad del beso cuando sentí un cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi vientre, lo acerque más asea mi jalando de su cabello. – Bedela. Me dijo separándose un poco de mis labios y un pronto a otro se había separado de mí y levantado de la cama y se volvió a sentar de nuevo en la silla._

_– ¿Qué paso? Le dije confundida._

_– Nada, solo que no quiero obligarte hacer nada de lo que te arrepientas después. Me pare de la cama y camine hacia a él, tome su rostro entre mis manos._

_– Em, tu no me obligas si llega a pasar algo es porque yo lo permite y porque quiero. Le dije besándolo de nuevo, cuando me separe de él note algo que no había visto antes. – Por Dios Emmett, que te paso porque tienes un golpe en tu pómulo y un labio partido._

_– Jacob… fue lo único que dijo, yo comprendí de inmediato._

_– O Emmett, cuanto lo siento. Le dije. –Dime que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor._

_– Bésame, como lo hiciste ahora ahí. Me dijo estirando la trompa señalándome la cama, yo solté una sonrisa._

_– Eso quiere decir que te gusto. Le dije._

_– Si, la verdad nunca te había visto tan ardiente. No pude evitar sonrojarme. –Me gusto ver a la Bella atrevida y no la tímida. _

_– Así, a ver si te gusta esto. Le dije sentándome de horcajas sobre él y empecé a besarlo como lo había hecho en la cama, el solo soltó un gemido._

_– Bella, cariño. Me dijo. – no sigas porque mi amigo. Dijo señalándome la pretina de su pantalón con sus ojos. – creo que se está por despertar. Yo solté una risita y como él me dijo que le había gustado la Bella atrevida seguí besándolo, pero esta vez marcaba los besos moviéndome sobre su miembro pude sentir como este se despertaba y si empezaba a poner duro. – Eres mala. Me dijo soltando mis labios y besando mi cuello._

_– Emmett… fue lo único que me salió, ya que yo estaba igual o peor que excitada que él, sentí como una bola de fuego me quemaba mi parte intima. – Esto se siente bien. Dije jadeando._

_– Sigue mi pequeña, no pares. Me decía. – Quiero que tengas un orgasmo te lo mereces. Dijo besándome de nuevo._

_– Dios Emmett, no crees que deberíamos quitarnos la ropa y hacerlo bien. Le dije mordiéndole el labio._

_– Vamos despacio, pequeña. Me dijo. – solo sigue así moviéndote sobre mí. Yo le hice caso y empecé a moverme más rápido podía sentir su miembro erecto debajo de su pantalón, por encima del mío, cuando sentí que ya íbamos los dos a llegar al orgasmo, algo detuvo mis movimientos y los de él. – Dime que tú sentiste eso. Me dijo poniéndome de pie para el levantarse de la silla y tocar mi vientre._

_– Si lo sentí. Le dije y al terminar de decir eso volví a sentir una pequeña patadita en mi vientre, tome la mano de Emmett para que él lo sintiera también. – lo sentiste._

_– Por Dios Bella, se mueve está pateando. Me dijo feliz. – Esto es mucho mejor que un orgasmo. Dijo besándome, y el bebé volvió a patear. – Tranquilo mi pateador, mami y papi no tendrán nanaii, nanaii si eso es lo que quieres darnos a entender con esas pataditas._

_– Emmett. Le dije, dándole un golpe por el hombro. – No le digas esas cosas, además como sabes que es un niño puede ser una niña._

_– Pero será niño. Me dijo seguro. – Y lo de nanaii, nanaii es porque creo que nuestro hijo no le gusta la idea de que sus papis tengan._

_– Porque dices eso._

_– Mira. Me dijo, besándome de nuevo pero esta vez bajo a mi cuello pasando su lengua lentamente, dios eso me estaba excitando y en el momento que lo tome del cabello para besarlo, nuestro bebé volvió a patearnos. – Viste. Dijo Emmett._

_– Creo que tienes razón. Dije y los dos soltamos una risa, Emmett bajo a mi vientre y me dio un beso._

_– Te amo mi pateador. Le dijo dejando otro beso y al parecer nuestro hijo lo amaba porque se movió._

**Fin de Flash Back**

– Edward. Lo llame, el me volvió a ver. – gracias por todo esto. Le dije.

– Sabes que no es naaaa… no lo deje terminar la oración me tire a sus brazos y lo bese, quise ser la Bella atrevida que Emmett dijo una vez que fui, el me tomo de la cintura y me levanto del suelo para que yo quedara a su altura, el beso se prolongó bastante.

– Te quiero Edward Masen. Le dije cuando termino nuestro beso.

– Y yo a ti Isabella Swan. Me dije volviéndome a besar.

Alice y yo nos fuimos a la mesa donde estaban los demás, llegamos a tiempo cuando Emmett termino de hacer la presentación en eso Edward tomo el micrófono.

"–Buenas noches, primero quiero agradecer el que estén aquí reunidos y ayudando a tan noble causa, esta canción va dedicada a una persona que en el primer instante que la vi la luz de sus ojos cambiaron mi vida. Dios Edward me estaba dedicando una canción. – y me abrieron nuevamente la puerta al amor, es increíble que esperar en un aeropuerto te haga tropezar con un ser maravilloso, para ella esta canción". Dijo mirando hacia la mesa donde me encontraba Bella, Esme me volvió a ver y me sonrió y tomo mi mano, sé que ella estaba feliz por y por Edward, Edward empezó a cantar junto con Jasper me dedico la canción de Maná & Juan Luis Guerra, Bendita tu luz.

Todos en el gimnasio les aplaudieron cuando terminaron y le pidieron otra, pero en esta ocasión le toco a Jasper dedicar la canción y obviamente se la dedico Alice, Edward se sentó esta vez al piano y Jasper seguía con su guitarra, Jasper le dedico a Alice te Voy amar de Axel Fernando.

Cuando terminaron su presentación salieron las chicas de básquet a presentar la coreografía.

– Debo reconocer que tus hijos son muy talentosos. Le dijo mi padre a Carlisle.

– Gracias, Charlie. Le dijo este.

– Felicidades Alice, no sabía que estabas embaraza. Le dijo Sue.

– Muchas gracias, si tengo tres meses, y dentro de mes y medio será nuestra boda, un poco después de la de ustedes. Le dijo Alice a Sue y a mi padre.

– Esperemos que este matrimonio entre tú y Jasper dure más que el de… Dijo Jacob, pero no lo deje terminar ya que le di un punta pie. – Aunch. Dijo quejándose esta vez.

– Que dure más que el de quién? Le pregunto Alice, pero gracias a Dios Emmett apareció en ese momento.

– Bella, Jasper quiere hablar con nosotros dos, es sobre la sorpresa que nos tiene. Dijo Emmett, me levante de la mesa y lo seguí cuando íbamos nos topamos a Edward que venía para la mesa yo rose suavemente su mano él me sonrió yo solo le susurre un "gracias", esto por la canción.

Cuando llegamos a la parte trasera del escenario Jasper nos esperaba.

– Ya estamos aquí. Dijo Emmett. – cuál es la sorpresa.

– Bella recuerdas, el día que Edward te trajo para contarte sobre lo del evento. Nos dijo Jasper.

– Sí. Le dije intrigada

– Dijiste que tú también querías ayudar y te dije que a su debido tiempo lo harías, bueno es hora de hacerlo. Me dijo Jasper entregándome un micrófono.

– No Jasper, yo no voy a salir al escenario a cantar. Le dije dando un paso hacia atrás.

– Lo prometiste Bella. Me dijo Jasper.

– Pero yo nunca he cantado en público, bueno nunca con un lugar tan lleno en la universidad lo hacía en fiestas pero en karaokes donde uno le gusta hacer el ridículo pero aquí no y además no tengo preparado nada. Dije como tratando de escabullirme.

– Pero Bella tú cantas muy bien. Me dijo. –recuerdas que te oímos cantar con Emmett en nuestra casa.

– Pero es distinto. Dije.

– Y si te pido que cantes conmigo aceptarías. Dijo un joven saliendo detrás del telón el cual era alto de cabello rubio vestía ropa un poco grande al estilo de hip hop, mis ojos no podía creer quien era cuando lo reconocí.

– No lo puedo creer, tu, tu, tu, eres…. Dijo Emmett.

– Mucho gusto, soy Porta y tú debes ser Emmett el hermano de Jasper y el que le dedico una de mis canciones a tu amiga. Le dijo.

– Si mucho gusto. Le dijo Emmett emocionado.

– Y tú debes ser Bella. Dijo viéndome. – La amiga a la cual Emmett le dedico mi canción.

– Sí, soy yo. Dije.

– Sabes Jasper me conto tu historia y me alegro que hallas salido adelante.

– Gracias.

– Entonces aceptas cantar conmigo sé que te sabes muy bien la canción que interpretare. Me dijo.

– Bueno, yo no sé…

– Pequeña, hazlo. Me dijo Emmett. – tu adoras esa canción, hazlo por mí, por favor.

– Esta bien. Dije.

– Esa es mi pequeña. Dijo Emmett alzándome y dando vueltas con ella, la puso en el suelo. –bueno iré a presentarlos. Dijo saliendo al escenario.

Emmett salió e hizo la presentación de Porta, Porta salió al escenario y empezó a cantar, Emmett paro a mi lado y los dos empezamos a cantar la canción ya que los dos no lo sabíamos de memoria, tome la mano de Emmett nerviosa ya que pronto tendría que salir a cantar, Emmett sintió mi nerviosismo y apretó mi mano.

– Lo harás bien. Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente, solté su mano y salí al escenario después de Porta me presento

**_(1)_**_ Este cuento no es eterno_

_debo salir ponerle un fin_

_ser más fuerte que esa bestia_

_debo salir, quiero vivir_

_quiero vivir_

_Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más_

_me duelen las entrañas_

_de tanto sangrar…_

Pude oír los gritos de mi padre así como los de Carlisle de Esme y hasta Jacob mientras cantaba apoyándome, cada estrofa que cantaba me hicieron revivir mi pasado y del hombre que una vez creí que amaba tanto

Porta tomo mi mano al ver que lagrimas que salían de mis ojos, por lo está emocionada que estaba de cantar junto a él.

Los aplausos y gritos se hicieron oír cuando terminamos de cantar, el me abrazo mis las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, me solté del abrazo de Porta y camine hacia donde estaban todos y digo todos ya que Alice y Edward estaban ahí, no sé porque pero lo primero que hice fue correr, hacia Jasper y lo abrace.

– Gracias Jasper. Le dije.

– No Bella gracias a ti por abrirte conmigo y contarme todo. Me dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

– De verdad Jasper te puliste en la sorpresa. Le dijo Emmett. – No sabes lo que significa esto para nosotros.

– Lo sé. Dijo.

– Amor. Me dijo Edward. – estuviste sensacional.

– Gracias. Le dije sonriendo, en ese momento Porta entro.

– Bella gracias. Me dijo.

– No ha ti por darme la oportunidad de cantar contigo. Le dije, Porta se volvió hacia donde Jasper y le dio una palmada en el hombro, este le correspondió con otra.

– Gracias amigo. Le dijo Jasper. – ven quiero presentarte a mi hermano y a mi prometida. Dijo Jasper – Edward, Alice él es Porta, un gran amigo de mi infancia.

– Porta ella es Alice mi futura esposa y madre de mi hijo o hija.

– Mucho gusto. Le dijo Alice.

– El gusto es mío, al conocer a la mujer que logro conquistar el corazón de mi amigo.

– Él es Edward mi hermano menor. Le dijo Jasper.

– Un placer, eh oído tus canciones y aunque no son las que estoy acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de música me llaman mucha la atención dejan un buen mensaje. Le dijo Edward.

– Gracias, de eso se trata de hacer conciencia con nuestra voz de los problemas que pasan a nuestro alrededor y permíteme decirte que tu chica es muy valiente al a ver enfrentado y salido adelante su problema, no cualquiera lo hace. Le dijo, viendo a mí, pude ver la cara de no entender lo que Porta le había dicho

– Bella, me puedes decir de qué habla Porta. Me dijo, lo mire con tristeza y miedo.

– Te prometo que te lo contare, pero más tarde. Le dije el solo asintió con la cabeza, creo que tenía que contarle una parte de mi pasado a Edward esta noche – Quieres que nos quedemos aquí o vamos a la mesa con nuestros padres. Me dijo.

– No, me gustaría ir a la mesa, además creo que ya todo va acabando y sigue el baile. Le dije.

– Bueno vamos, Chicos Bella y yo iremos a la mesa con los demás.

– Yo voy con ustedes. Nos dijo Alice.

– Si es mejor has estado mucho rato de pie. Le dijo Jasper. – Emmett y yo ahorita vamos.

– Si solo estoy esperando a los chicos de la banda. Dijo Emmett. –apenas los instale y los presente, bajamos. Todos asentimos y bajamos cuando llegamos a la mesa Esme se levantó y me abrazo.

– Mi niña, me sacaste las lágrimas con esa canción. Me dijo.

– No sabía que cantabas tan lindo. Dijo Charlie esta vez abrazándome. – Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi princesa.

– Gracias, pero no fue nada.

– Quieres algo de tomar. Me pregunto Edward, el tan pendiente de mí.

– Una Coca cola. Dije.

– Y tu Alice.

– Un te frio.

– Ya vengo. Dijo alejándose de la mesa y fue por los refresco, yo mientras me senté junto a Esme

– Esta loco por ti. Me susurro Esme viendo hacia donde Edward estaba. – Y tú también verdad.

– No te lo puedo negar. Le dije. – Es tan detallista, me hace tan feliz, pero tengo miedo.

– Lo sé, hija. Dijo esta vez Carlisle. –Dime no has pensado en decirle la verdad, no solo a él sino a todos.

– La verdad si, especialmente por Emmett, creo que es hora que le dé vuelva todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Dije. – Creen que ustedes pueden hacer que Rosalie viaje quisiera que ella también este ese día.

– Claro Bella. Me dijo Carlisle abrazándome. –Haremos que regrese.

– Gracias. Dije en ese momento Emmett salió a presentar a la banda

_"_Bueno como todo lo bueno tiene su final esto llega su fin, es por eso que queremos agradecerle el que hayan colaborado para que las chicas puedan asistir al torneo sabemos que ellas darán lo mejor para poner en alto al instituto y ahora sin más que decir espero que disfruten la noche y los dejo con mis amigos y hermanos Los hijos de Ipswich"

– Los hijos de Ipswich. Dije en voz alta.

– Son los chicos. Dijo Esme. –Pero que hacen aquí y quien esta con Anthony.

No le conteste nada solo me pare de la mesa y camine hacia la parte del frente de la tarima.

– Buenas noches Forks, agradecemos a nuestro amigo Emmett al invitarnos a colaborar, para algunos de nosotros es la primera en Forks. Dijo Pogue. – Pero nos gusta, aquí tenemos muy buenas amistades.

– Hey preciosa esta canción es para ti. Dijo Reid viendo donde estaba yo, yo solo levante mi mano y les tire un beso a todos, ellos empezaron a tocar la canción It's my life de Bon Jovi, Reid sabía que era una de mis canciones favoritas

_This isn't a song for the broken-hearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed_

_I isn't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my voice_

_When I shout it out loud_

mientras la banda seguía cantando yo empecé a cantarla junto con ellos aplaudiendo, pero me di cuenta que Caleb no estaba empecé a buscarlo en la tarima

– Hola. Me dijo Edward haciéndome pegar un brinco.

– Edward me asustaste. Le dije, viendo hacia el escenario tratando de buscar a Caleb.

– Más me asuste yo cuando no te vi en la mesa. Me dijo, pero no le preste atención mi mirada estaba perdida en el escenario, tratando de divisar a Caleb – Es Tyler. Me dijo al reconocerlo.

– Sí. Le respondí feliz. Cuando terminaron de cantar Reid hablo

– Gracia. Dijo. – la próxima canción nos gustaría que nuestra querida hermana nos acompañara sé que ya la oyeron cantar pero queremos que la próxima canción la cante con nosotros.

_– _Si Bella por favor sube a la tarima. Dijo Pogue . – haznos el honor de cantar con nosotros.

No perdí tiempo y me arrime a la tarima dejando a Edward solo, Emmett bajo y me ayudo a subir, cuando estuve arriba los chicos se arrimaron y me saludaron.

– Hola Bella. Me dijo Reid. – Creo que te sabes la canción que queremos que cantes con nosotros.

– Claro que se la sabe. Dijo Pogue. – Morir de amor de amor de Kudai

– Claro que me la ser. Dije.

– Entonces a lo que venimos hacer mover a esas chicas guapas de Forks. Dijo Tyler.

Terminando de decir esto empezamos a cantar, después de que los chicos terminaron de tocar y la gente se empezó a ir lleve a los chicos estaba sentado Edward sentado lo tomo de la mano.

– Ven. le dije llevándolo asía donde estaban los chicos. – Edward ellos son Pogue y Reid y recuerdas a Tyler. Le dije.

– Mucho gusto, Edward Masen Cullen. Dijo el

– Chicos Edward, es el hermano menor de Emmett. Dije

– Con que tus eres el famoso Edward, hemos oído muchas cosas de ti. Dijo Reid.

– Espero que buenas. Dijo él

– Bueno chicos. Dijo Emmett. – Que tal si dejamos esta conversación para mañana para el almuerzo, en la casa de la playa, los chicos se quedaran esta anoche ahí.

– Claro, Bella nos vemos mañana. Me Tyler.

– Por supuesto. Le dije abrazándolos a cada uno de ellos despidiéndome.

– Bella. Me dijo Pogue. – Casi se me olvida, esto es tuyo. Me dijo sacando un sobre de su saco. – Te imaginaras de quién es? la tomo en mis manos pude ver la letra perfecta de Caleb.

– Caleb! Dije – ¿Por qué no vino? Pregunte, él no sabía aun de Edward, no creo que allá sido por eso pensé.

– Ya sabes el motivo. Me dijo Reid. – Creo que él te lo explica mejor en la carta que te envía. Camine hacia la mesa y senté tomo el sobre y lo abrí y empecé a leer la carta.

Mi amada Bella:

Espero todo allá salido bien en el evento y que hayan podido recaudar los fondos necesarios para que las chicas logren ir al campeonato.

Sé que te preguntaras porque no fui, pero alguien tenía que quedarse con Anthony, sé que lo comprenderás de sobra sé que Anthony es tu vida y yo no puedo permitir que a le pase algo ya que así como Anthony es tu vida tu eres la mía, Bella te extraño y espero que tú también a mí no dejo de pensar en ti principalmente desde que me diste que te bese en el despacho de Carlisle y tu correspondiste a mi beso, sé que me quieres y que soy importante en tu vida y sé que en el fondo me extrañas como yo a ti, no sabes el miedo que me da de perderte.

Bella! Sé que no estuve ahí pero si hubiera ido te hubiera dedicado una canción por eso me tome la libertad de escribirte la letra de la canción que quiero dedicarte, esta canción expresa todo lo que tu casusas en mí y el miedo que me produce el perderte.

**_(2)_**_ Falta tu paso y tu boca,_

_te extraño al respirar._

_Esta tristeza que se queda,_

_me empieza a acompañar._

_Me da miedo pensar._

_Ya no quiero pensar._

_Me lastima pensar que sólo quede tu amistad._

Espero te guste, Bella te lo dije la ultima vez que viajaste a Phoenix, que te amo y soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti y luchare por ti, sé que aspiro algo que tal vez no podrá ser, pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy para lo que necesites y sé que yo puedo hacerte muy feliz, no solo a ti sino a Anthony, también te dije que si querías que me alejara de ti o querías que no luchara por ti, por tu amor, tu me contestaste que no querías que me alejara de ti que luchara por ti y eso estoy haciendo, porque te amo, no lo olvides nunca.

Con amor el guardián de tu corazón.

Postdata: Los chicos te tienen otra sorpresa mañana en la casa de la playa de los Cullen, por favor no faltes al almuerzo y como no pude ir al evento y colaborar decidí donarle al equipo femenino de básquet un uniforme nuevo para el torneo.

– Hay Caleb que hice para merecerte. Dije doblando la carta y echándola de nuevo en el sobre.

– Estas lista. Me dijo Edward, tendiéndome la mano, me quede contemplando que difícil, me sentía como una balanza la cual no sabía a qué lado se balanceaba más, en un lado Caleb, enamorado de mi desde hace 5 años y el cual por alguna razón no me era indiferente ya que sentía algo muy profundo por él, en el otro lado esta Edward, el cual conocí hace una semana y con el cual poco a poco me estaba enamorando, pero entre los dos Caleb llevaba una ventaja, él sabía mi pasado y Edward no lo sabía.

– Si estoy lista. Le dije tomándole la mano, me levante de la silla y salimos al parqueo cuando caminábamos hacia el coche de Edward una brisa helada recorrió mi piel.

– Tienes frio. Me dijo Edward al ver que me estremecía.

– Un poco.

– Ten ponte mi chamarra. Dijo sosteniéndola para que metiera los brazos, cuando me la puse metí mis manos en los bolsillos de esta.

– Gracias, mi caballero.

– Con gusto mi princesa.

Llegamos hacia el volvo, Edward abrió la puerta del copilo y me ayudo a subir, luego subió el y condujo hacia mi casa de vez en cuando me tomaba de mi mano, esto cuando no tenía que hacer cambios, llegamos a mi casa y me acompaño hasta el porche.

– Gracias Edward. Le dije abrazándolo. – Todo estuvo muy lindo.

– No fue nada, ya te lo dije.

– Quieres pasar. Le dije.

– Creo que ya es tarde y tu padre no le gustara.

– Mi padre anda dejando a Sue en su casa y durara un par de horas. Le dije sabía muy bien que mi padre no llegaría a dormir hoy.

– Esta bien, pero solo hasta que tu padre llegue. Me dijo, abrí la puerta y entre de primero encendiendo la luz me empecé a quitar la chamarra con ayuda de Edward.

– Gracias. Le dije dándole un beso, el cual se fue prolongando cada vez intensamente el me tomo de la cintura aun besándonos y me llevo hasta la sala, los dos caímos en el sillón, el cayo acostado y yo encima de él las risas se hicieron notorias, cuando el volvió a tratar de besarme me levante rápidamente y me senté a su lado él se incorporó a mi lado.

– Edward, te tengo que contar algo. Dije seria, había llegado la hora de decirle la verdad a Edward, bueno una parte la otra la haría pronto.

* * *

**(1)** Porta –La Bella y La Bestia ( watch?v=jHyTFXEkNEc)

**(2) **Flans - No Soy Tan Fuerte ( watch?v=bxhSx2_0_5Q)

Buenos hasta les dejo estos cinco capítulos si puedo mañana subo otro más.

Besiticos


	21. La Verdad a Medias

**Capítulo 21: La Verdad a Medias**

**Edward POV**

– Edward, te tengo que contar algo. Dijo seria, no sé porque pero me dio una sensación de preocupación el tono en que me lo dijo.

– Que pasa amor. Le dije, quitándole un mechón de su cara y acomodándoselo detrás de una de sus orejas.

– Es sobre lo de hoy, la canción. Me dijo, algo nerviosa.

– ¿La canción que Emmett te dedico? Pregunte.

– Sí. Me dijo, pude ver una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

– Bella, amor me estas asustando. Le dije secándole con mis dedos la lágrima.

– Lo que te voy a contar es algo de mi pasado. Me dijo. – Si después de esto no quieres saber de mi lo entenderé.

– Bella que es eso tan grave que te sucedió que piensas que con solo el hecho de saberlo no querré saber más de ti. Le dije.

– Edward, cuando yo ingrese a la universidad, en mi segundo semestre conocí a un chico muy lindo y atento, bueno eso pensé yo. Me dijo. – el asunto es que él en cada detalle que el tenia conmigo hizo que me enamorara de él, nos hicimos novios dos años exactamente duro nuestro noviazgo, al año de ser novios él empezó a cambiar me celaba por todo y con todos no me dejaba que me reuniera con mis amigos, un día después de una clase, salí con Emmett a tomarme un café, el llego a la cafetería y me vio, no dijo nada ni siquiera se acercó dónde estábamos simplemente salió de la cafetería como si no me hubiera visto, pero yo sabía que no era así él me vio, cuando fui a buscarlo a su departamento, está muy enojado discutimos y en una arranque de ira me golpeo.

– Bella amor. Le dije abrazándola, ese era un maldito como se lo ocurrió levantarle la mano.

– Déjame terminar. Dijo soltándose de mi abrazo tomo mis manos y continúo. – pocos días después me busco y me pidió disculpas me dijo que no volvería a pasar que me amaba, yo le creí y lo perdone, porque yo también lo amaba, me puedes entender. Me dijo sollozando. – paso un mes después de la discusión yo estaba en mi departamento con Emmett y Jacob el llego borracho insultándome y buscando problemas con los chicos le pedí a los muchachos que se fueran, ellos al principio no querían irse, temían que mi novio mi hiciera algo, ellos no sabían nada de lo sucedió anteriormente yo sabía que si les contaba ellos se enojarían y serian capaz de buscarlo para pedir una explicación y yo no quería que ellos tuvieran problemas por mi culpa, en fin ellos se fueron yo trate de calmar a mi novio pero el empezó a insultarme y me volvió a golpear esta vez más fuerte que la primera vez, luego se volvió costumbre cualquier cosa que no le gustara que yo hiciera ya fuera como me vestía, me maquillara o que un amigo me saludara todo era motivo para golpearme, las marcas, moretones en mi cuerpo era notorios casi no asistía a clases por evitar que me vieran así, estaba cansada de mentir de decir que me había caído en el baño, en la bicicleta, Emmett siempre me decía que yo no podía masticar chicle y caminar al mismo tiempo cuando llegaba con algún golpe. Termino de decir eso y soltó una sonrisa, como que le causara gracia recordar las bromas que mi hermano le hacía. – llegue a inventar un montón de cosas a él y Jake para que supieran lo que realmente me estaba pasando, al final él siempre me buscaba y me pedía perdón él decía que me amaba y que no volvería a suceder y yo lo perdonaba porque creí amarlo, dure con él un año así.

– Pero Bella, debiste dejarlo desde la primera vez que te golpeo. Le dije, ella no me dijo nada solo siguió contándome.

– Un día, tuvimos una discusión porque tenía que reunirme con Emmett por un trabajo de la universidad y él se enojo dijo que no quería que me reuniera con Em ya que el sentía mucho odio contra él, él decía que Em estaba enamorado de mí, se enfadó mucho y me golpeo cuando él se fue de mi departamento no aguante más tome una mochila y un poco de ropa y dinero y salí de ahí toda golpeada sabía que si me quedaba ahí el me buscaría para pedirme perdón, yo ya no quería vivir en ese infierno así que me fui al departamento de Emmett, sabía que él estaría ahí esperándome ya que nos habíamos quedado de acuerdo vernos para el trabajo de la universidad, cuando llegue al departamento de Em toque a su puerta el me abrió, se me quedo viendo asustado, me pregunto que me pasaba yo deje caer mi mochila al suelo y me quite lo lentes oscuro que traía, al verme comprendió todo lo que me paso al departamento llamo a tu padre que por casualidad estaba dando una conferencia esos días en New Hampshire ahí conocí a tu padre. Me dijo con una sonrisa. – Carlisle me curo las heridas y el y Emmett cuidaron de mi por dos días, cuando por fin me sentía mejor Emmett y Carlisle hablaron conmigo tu hermano estaba furioso quería buscar a mi exnovio para cobrase todo los golpes, moretones que me había dado entre tu padre y yo logramos calmarlo cuando logramos hacerlo el hablo conmigo y me dijo que me ayudaría a salir de eso, que debía salir adelante y vencer a la bestia y así fue porque Emmett me dedico esa canción. Cuando termino de contarme todo me levante del sillón y empecé a caminar de un lado para el otro.

– Por eso reacciono de esa manera el día que se dio cuentas de lo que James te hizo. Le dije.

– Si, Emmett se siente con la responsabilidad de protegerme. Me dijo

– ¿Porque Bella?. Le dije. – Porque mi hermano te protege tanto, digo él es como tu sombra algo así como tu guardaespaldas. Bella soltó una risa ante mi comentario.

– Emmett se siente culpable por lo que me sucedió, él fue el que me presento a mi exnovio. Me expresó, seria y algo triste. – él piensa que si no me lo hubiera presentado nada de esto me hubiera pasado. Ya entendía porque Emmett la protegía tanto siempre pensé que exageraba, pero si yo estuviera en su lugar también me sentiría así, pero aun sentía rabia por lo que ese imbécil le había hecho a mi princesa.

– No puedo creer que ese imbécil te allá echo eso. Le dije. – Bella. Le dije hincándome al frente de ella. – Bella tú piensas que por lo que te paso con tu exnovio yo voy a dejarte al contrario esto me hace quererte mas ahora entiendo lo que Porta me dijo, eres una mujer admirable. La tome en mis brazos y la bese, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire le hice la pregunta que me estaba matando. – Él, tu ex novio, dime que él no es el padre de tu hijo, tu exesposo?

– NOOO!. Me dijo levantándose del sillón casi estérica. – Él no es el padre de mi hijo, su padre es un hombre completamente diferente, amoroso, responsable, me respeta nunca me ha puesto una mano encima… me dijo llorando. –El padre de Anthony sacrifico su felicidad por mí y él nunca ha tenido la culpa de nada toda la culpa es mía. Me dijo cayendo al piso llorando.

– Perdón amor. Le dije agachándome para abrazarla.

– Él no es su padre. Me decía en mi pecho. – él no es su padre, su padre es un hombre maravilloso, entiéndelo.

– Ya amor, ya paso. Le dije.

– No, perdóname tu a mí no debí reaccionar así. Me dijo volviéndose hacia mí y abrazándome. – Es la primera vez que hablo de esto con otra persona.

– No es cierto le contaste a Jasper.

– Si pero es distinto a Jasper no lo quiero, bueno si pero no de la forma que te quiero a ti. Me dijo sonrojándose.

– Más te vale. Le dije tomando su mentón. – No soportaría ser cambiado nuevamente por un hermano. Le dije besándola.

Sabía que Bella había sufrido mucho en el pasado, pero nunca me espere una cosa así que ella me lo allá contado significaba mucho ya que era una forma de decirme lo importante que era en su vida, pero aun así sentía que algo me ocultaba que una parte de lo que me confeso hoy no era cierta había algo más que no me había contado y eso era sobre el padre de su hijo y algo en lo más profundo de mi ser sabía que Emmett estaba involucrado en todo esto de alguna forma.

Ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y Charlie no regresaba Bella se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, no sabía qué hacer si irme y dejarla sola o quedarme así que tome mi celular y lo llame a él.

– Edward de verdad espero que sea una emergencia ya viste la hora que es, estoy cansado porque te juro que si me estas llamando solo para bromear, la única emergencia que se presentara serás tú pero en el hospital después de que te agarre. Dijo contestando el teléfono a un somnoliento.

– Emmett, perdón pero no sabía qué hacer y sé que tú eres el único que me puedes ayudarme. Le dije.

– Que paso Edward y a todo esto donde estas, le paso algo a Bella?

– Estoy en la casa del jefe Swan vine a dejar a Bella después que termino el evento estuvimos hablando cosas de su pasado y se puso muy mal.

– ¿Qué cosas? Me pregunto Emmett.

– Lo de su exnovio, la canción, bueno tu sabes, la cosa es que Charlie no ha llegado aún y Bella está dormida y no quiero dejarla sola, crees que puedes venir a pasar la noche con ella, es que no creo que al jefe Swan le cause gracia verme aquí con Bella a estas horas, además ella no le ha dicho nada de lo nuestro a su padre.

– Esta bien hermanito, tienes razón iré para allá. Me dijo colgándome.

Seguí contemplando a mi Bella, como dormía cuando se dio vuelta la cadena que llevaba puesta se le salió de dentro de blusa, la tome con cuidado para no despertarla ni jalarse para no reventársela me di cuenta que en ella traía colgada una sortija, pero no era sortija cualquiera era la sortija de su matrimonio, la tome en mis dedos y la observe con cuidado, no sé porque me daba la impresión que yo ya había visto una igual, pero no recordaba a donde.

_"Te amo" _dijo Bella dormida inmediatamente solté la sortija, le di un beso en la frente.

– yo también. Dije ella pareció escuchar porque sonrió y se acurro más a mí. – Mi Bella tan pequeña y frágil, no permitiré jamás, que nadie te vuelva a poner un dedo encima. En eso el timbre sonó y Bella se despertó.

– ¿Qué pasa? Dijo aun semidormida.

– Shhh, vuelve a dormir no es nada. Le dije ella me hizo caso y volvió a acostar en el sillón, yo me levante y fui abrir la puerta.

– ¿Donde esta? Dijo Emmett entrando a la casa y tocándome el hombro.

– En la sala. Le respondí. – está dormida. Emmett camino hacia la sala se paró en el escalón y la contempló dormida, se devolvió hacia mí y me llevo a la cocina.

– Llame a Charlie cuando venía para acá, esta con Sue, le dije que yo estaba con Bella y que pasaría la noche con ella para que no hubiera problema. Me dijo. – ahora me puedes decir exactamente qué sucedió

La cara de Emmett era de frustración, nerviosismo y diría que de temor, yo le conté todo lo que Bella me había confesado y su cara fue cambiando.

– Y cuando le pregunte que si el exnovio y su exesposo eran la misma persona y por consiguiente el padre de su hijo se puso estérica y a llorar. Le termine de contar a Emmett.

– Edward eres tonto o te haces como se te ocurre que después de lo que Bella paso se iba a casar con ese idiota su exesposo es otra persona completamente diferente. Me dijo volviéndose hacia el fregadero poniendo las manos en cada lado. – Y por consiguiente no es el padre del hijo de Bella, créeme que Anthony no tiene nada que ver con ese maldito, el niño no merece un padre de esa calaña. Dijo volviéndose hacia a mí. – Edward el padre de Anthony es…, bueno el padre Anthony so…

Y se quedó cañado no me dijo más.

– Vamos Emmett que me ibas a decir del padre de Anthony. Le dije porque siempre se quedaba cañado ante ese tema.

– Nada olvídalo es mejor que te vayas. Me dijo. –Ya es muy tarde y recuerda que tenemos un almuerzo en la casa de la playa.

– Esta bien, le explicas a Bella porque me fui. Le dije tomando mi chamarra y saliendo de casa de mi princesa.

Ya en mi casa tome un baño, me puse mi pijama recogí la ropa sucia y la eché en el cesto, cuando salí del baño vi la chamarra que Bella había usado sobre mi cama la tome y aspire su olor, olía a ella a mi Bella, la atraje más a mi cuerpo y en eso cayo algo al piso de la chamarra, la junte era un sobre dirigido a Bella. Reconocí de inmediato ese sobre era el que le tal Pogue le había entregado a Bella en el gimnasio la carta de Caleb, luche contra mí mismo para no leerla pero la curiosidad me gano más, la saque del sobre me senté en borde de mi cama y empecé a leerla

Mi amada Bella:

Que se creía al decirle así pensé molesto

Espero todo alla salido bien en el evento y que hayan podido recaudar los fondos necesarios para que las chicas logren ir al campeonato.

Se que te preguntaras porque no fui. Ni falta que hizo que vinieras. – pero alguien tenia que quedarse con Anthony, sé que lo comprenderás de sobra sé que Anthony es tu vida y yo no puedo permitir que a le pase algo ya que así como Anthony es tu vida, tu eres la mía, Bella te extraño y espero que tu también a mi no dejo de pensar en ti principalmente desde que te bese en el despacho de Carlisle y tu correspondiste a mi beso, –QUE CALEB BESO A BELLA EL DÍA QUE VINO Y ELLA LE CORRESPONDIO EL BESO – sé que me quieres y que soy importante en tu vida y sé que en el fondo me extrañas como yo a ti, no sabes el miedo que me da de perderte. –Cuanto lo siento, pensé soltando una risa, ya la perdiste porque ella esta conmigo ahora.

Bella! Se que no estuve ahí pero si hubiera ido te hubiera dedicado una canción por eso me tome la libertad de escribirte la letra de la canción que quiero dedicarte, esta canción expresa todo lo que tu casusas en mi y el miedo que me produce el perderte.

Espero te guste, Bella te lo dije la ultima vez que viajaste a Phoenix, que te amo y soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti y luchare por ti, sé que aspiro algo que tal vez no podrá ser, pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy para lo que necesites y sé que yo puedo hacerte muy feliz, no solo a ti sino a Anthony, también te dije que si querías que me alejaría de ti o si querías que no luchara por ti, por tu amor, tu me contestaste que no querías que me alejara de ti que luchara por ti y eso estoy haciendo, porque te amo, no lo olvides nunca.

Con amor el guardián de tu corazón.

Postdata: Los chicos te tienen otra sorpresa mañana en la casa de la playa de los Cullen, por favor no faltes al almuerzo y como no pude ir al evento y colaborar decidí donarle al equipo femenino de básquet un uniforme nuevo para el torneo.

– Porque Bella me hace esto. Dije en voz alta a la vez que doblaba la carta y la metía al sobre de nuevo.

No entendía cada vez que siento que ella me quiere algo aparece y me confunde, por ejemplo hoy en el gimnasio su desesperación buscando a Caleb en el escenario, la desilusión al saber que no vino, luego Jacob que no ha hecho más que ponerla en mi contra como si estuviera celoso, será cierto que él y Bella fueron novios en la universidad, pero cuantos novios tubo Bella en la universidad, según a lo que ella nos contó se casó con su primer novio, pero hoy viene y me dice que tuvo un novio que la agredía y el cual dejo y tiempo después se casa con el padre de su hijo, su primer novio, entonces en donde encaja Jacob en esto si bien no recuerdo tenía entendido que él estaba enamorado de la chica con la cual Rosalie descubrió con Emmett en su apartamento y por tal motivo dejaron de hacer amigo. Me tire de espalda en la cama cerrando los ojos, analizando todo en mi mente y de un pronto a otro algo se me vino a la mente pero no, jamás ella no podía ser la misma chica.

Me levante de la cama y salí de mi habitación cruce el pasillo y llegue a la puerta de la habitación de Jasper, vi luz por eso me atreví a tocar, el llego a la puerta y la abrió.

– Edward, sucede algo. Dijo caminando hacia su cama.

– Perdón espero no haberte despertado. Le dije

– No tranquilo Alice esta con nauseas ya sabes los síntomas normales del embarazo, subí a tomar un baño. Me dijo sacando una pijama del closet. – Pero que sucede, te oí llegar hace un rato.

– Jasper, tengo que decirte algo.

– Edward me estas asustando.

– No es nada malo, solo que mi cabeza ha empezado a maquinar cosas que no pueden ser ciertas y necesito decírselas alguien o si no me voy a volver loco. Le dije sentándome en su cama, el tomo una silla y la acerco a mi lado.

– A ver cuéntame que es lo que tu cabeza esta maquinando.

– Veraz recuerdas el día de la graduación de Emmett que Jacob llego molesto y lo golpeo porque Emmett lo había traicionado con la chica que él estaba enamorado.

– Si y que tiene que ver eso.

– Jasper tú crees que Bella sea esa chica. Jasper se paró de la silla y me dio la espalda y camino hacia el baño.

– Edward. Me dijo saliendo con vaso de agua en la mano. – Tú crees que si Bella fuera la misma chica, tu y yo sabemos bien que Emmett dejo a Rosalie por ella no creo que Emmett permitiría que tu anduvieras con ella, además recuerda que él viajo el fin de semana a verla y Bella estaba aquí si fuera así porque Emmett viajaría teniéndola cerca.

– Tienes razón, creo que los celos me hacen pensar tonterías.

– Celos, de quien

– El tal Caleb está enamorado de Bella y creo que será un obstáculo en mi vida.

– Vamos Ed, el tal Caleb esta en Phoenix y Bella aquí tú tienes más oportunidad que él.

– Tienes razón hermano.

– Ahora ve a dormir que gran falta te hace eso es lo que te tiene viendo cosas donde no hay. Me dijo sacándome de su habitación. Tal vez Jasper tenía razón me hacía falta dormir, haber hablado con él me ayudó mucho y me hiso ver que estaba pensando tonterías, regrese a mi habitación me metí en la cama y poco a poco el sueño me gano hasta que quede profundamente dormido.

**Bella POV**

Me desperté con el olor café recién hecho que salía de la cocina, me había quedado dormida en la sala de mi casa mire el reloj eran las 10 de la mañana, me levante del sillón donde estaba y me asome por la ventana el carro de padre no estaba eso significaba que no llego a dormir, pero quien estaba preparando café entonces,

– Edward. Dije. – Se quedó conmigo toda la noche. Eso me hacía feliz, me puse mis zapatos y me dirigí a la cocina.

– Edward. Lo llame entrando a la cocina.

– No. Dijo Emmett, poniendo dos jarras de café en la pequeña mesa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Le pregunte sentándome en una de las sillas.

– Buenos días Em. Me dijo sarcásticamente. – ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? Bien gracias y tu Bells, diría que bien pero se me echo a perder la mañana cuando entre a la cocina de mi casa y en lugar de encontrar a mi novio, me llevo la sorpresa que me encuentro nada más que al padre de mi hijo, el cual es mi exesposo, ah y se me olvidaba que mi cuñado también. Termino de decir dándome un beso en la frente y sentándose con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

– Lo siento, Em solo que no esperaba verte aquí. Le dije.

– Tranquila lo sé.

– Pero no me contestaste mi pregunta. Dije tomando un trago de café.

– Bueno Edward me llamo para pedirme que viniera a pasar la noche contigo, me conto que hablaron y te pusiste mal por todo el asunto no se animó a dejarte sola y Charlie no llegaba y pensó que sería mejor el irse a que Charlie lo encontrara solo contigo, me dijo algo como que tu padre no sabe lo de usted, ¿Es cierto eso pequeña?

– Es verdad es que todavía no he tenido tiempo de hablar con mi padre. Le dije

– Vale que Edward es precavido y pensó en ti primero. Me dijo. –Bueno y que le dijiste a Edward.

Le conté a Emmett todo lo que le había contado a Edward, palabra por palabra, la reacción de él al saber lo que viví en mi pasado.

– Estas consiente que omitiste algunas cosas verdad. Me dijo.

– Si lo sé, le dije la verdad a medias, pero que querías que le digiera, Edward mi primer novio fue tu hermano Emmett, pero por cosas del destino termine con el porque me enamore del hombre equivocado, luego tu hermano me ayudo a salir adelante con todo lo que paso. Le dije frunciendo el ceño.

– Si porque no. Me dijo riéndose.

– Y para terminar le hubiera dicho, sabes que me involucre con tu hermano estando comprometido con Rosalie, ha y se me olvidaba tu hermano es mi exesposo y el padre de Anthony.

– Ya, ya entendí. Me dijo pasándome la mano por el cabello y despeinándome. – Sabes estuve a punto de decir a Edward que yo soy el padre de Anthony. Menciono bajando la cabeza. – Bella ya no aguanto más estar lejos de él, lo extraño, porque no acabamos con esto y decimos la verdad.

– Yo también lo extraño no sabes cuánto. Le exprese, parándome de la silla y sentándome en sus piernas le pase una mano por su cuello y con la otra acaricie su rostro. – Ayer le dije a Carlisle que quiero decir la verdad que tus hermanos sepan todo, le pedí que hiciera que Rosalie regrese para que esté presente ese día.

– Bella, de verdad lo harás bueno lo haremos. Me dijo

– Si, Emmett es hora de que todos seamos felices.

– Mi Bella me haces tan feliz con esto, entonces tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con mi padre para saber el día, la hora y reunir a todos, debe estar Charlie, mis hermanos, tu madre y Phil, Sue, Jacob, mis padres. Me decía feliz contando con los dedos. –Anthony no ese día Caleb y lo chicos lo pueden cuidar.

– Emmett, para. Le dije. – Sé que estas feliz pero debemos planear esto bien.

– Perdón, es que me emocione, pero sabes que haremos primero, debemos ir con el doctor Vulturi, para pedir su opinión.

– Claro, para el martes después de clases asistiremos a nuestra primera consulta. Le dije.

– Bella estoy tan emocionado. Me dijo abrazándome.

En ese momento empezó a sonar mi celular.

– Hay no que cursilería. Dijo Emmett al oír el ringtone de mi celular, el cual era la canción que Edward me había dedicado "Bendita tu luz"

– A mí no me parece una cursilería. Le dije caminando hacia la sala para contestar mi celular, pero cuando lo iba a tomar Emmett me lo quito de la mano.

– Veamos quien podrá ser. Dijo.

– Emmett dame mi celular.

– Oooh si es nada más y nada menos que mi hermanito porque no habré adivinado con esa canción tan cursi.

– Emmett dame el celular. Le dije enfadada.

– Veamos. Dijo contestando la llamada y lo puso en alta voz.

– Aló, como amaneció mi princesa hoy. Dijo Edward al otro lado del celular, Emmett se puso la mano en la boca para no reírse.

– BASTA. Le grite quitándole el celular.

– Bella, que pasa. Dijo Edward.

– Aló, perdón amor es que Emmett a veces es peor que un niño ni mi hijo están imperativo como él. Emmett me volvió a ver y me saco la lengua.

– Lo se amor, se te olvida que lo tengo de hermano. Dijo Edward.

– Hey Edward, te recomiendo que cuides lo que hablas porque si no le voy a contar a mi amiga tu secreto. Le grito Emmett.

– Tú no harías eso. Le dijo Edward. – Además tu porque estas escuchando nuestra conversación.

– Sera porque Bella tiene el celular en altavoz. Le respondió Emmett.

– No es cierto. Dije yo. –Tú me quitaste el celular cuando iba a contestar y le pusiste el alta voz para oír.

– Vamos ni que fueran muy divertidas sus llamadas. Dijo Emmett. – solo que vayan a tener sexo por teléfono ahí cambian las cosas.

– EMMETT. Le gritamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

– Bueno no le hagas caso. Me dijo Edward. –Dime quieres que pase por ti o te veo en la casa de la playa.

– Por Dios se me había olvidado del almuerzo. Le dije.

– Perdón que os interrumpa en su tan entretenida platica. Dijo Emmett en burla. – Pero, Ed no es necesario que pases por Bella de aquí nos vamos para la casa de la playa yo me la llevare.

– Y tu ropa. Le dijo Edward.

– Súper duende lo tiene todo resuelto. Dijo

– Bueno amor, entonces te veo en la playa, te extraño yo ya voy saliendo para ya, no tarden.

– Bueno cielo. Le dijo Emmett.

Esto hizo que se ganara otro grito de parte de Edward y mío, cuando termine de hablar con Edward subí a mi habitación me bañe y me vestí, aliste mi bolso con algunas cosas extras un traje de baño, un par de sandalias, bloqueador solar, mis lentes para el sol y una toalla.

– Estoy lista. Le dije a Emmett bajando las escaleras.

– Bueno vámonos no quiero que Edward se muera de inanición por ti. Me dijo abriéndome la puerta de la casa para salir.

Cuando íbamos camino a la playa, me acorde de lo que decía la carta que Caleb me había escrito.

– Emmett, sabes que es la sorpresa que me tienen los chicos? Le pregunte.

– Sorpresa que sorpresa, yo no sé nada. Me dijo

– Caleb me escribió diciendo que no faltara al almuerzo de hoy que los chicos me tenían una sorpresa.

– No lo sé Bells, pero conociéndolos espero que no sea nada estrepitoso.

– Eso espero, sabes que odio las sorpresas. Le dije


	22. Boda, Condones, Nuestro primer Te Amo

**Capítulo 22: Boda, Condones, Nuestro primer Te Amo, Desilusión y Celos de Jasper**

**Edward POV**

Cinco meses han pasado desde que Bella llego a vivir a Forks, cinco meses en que soy el hombre más feliz al lado de ella, no puedo creer que aquella mujer con la que tropecé en el aeropuerto me allá cambiado completamente y mucho menos pensé que volviera a confiar en alguien, Bella se había convertido en mi razón de ser casi nunca estamos separados tratamos de pasar el tiempo posible juntos, siempre y cuando no dando a dar sospechas de nuestras relación, bueno por lo menos en el instituto porque tanto su padre y mi familia sabían de lo nuestro cosa que a Charlie al principio no le gustó mucho pero después lo acepto, cuando Bella viaja a Phoenix se me hacía un martirio, no es que me moleste Anthony es un buen niño, con un gran talento para tocar el piano, lo que me molesta es que se encuentre con él, me refiero a Caleb, sé que él todavía está interesado en ella, pero Bella me ha dejado claro que es a mí a quien quiere, pero sé que Caleb no dejara de luchar por ella el mismo me lo había dicho el día que descubrió la relación entre mi Bella y yo, y vaya que la lo descubrió de una manera que ni a mí me hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero volviendo al tema Anthony, es un niño muy lindo tiene los ojos de Bella, sus gestos, su cabello es rubio Bella dice que es herencia de su abuelo paterno, recuerdo el día que lo conocí mi princesa estaba tan feliz eso fue hace cuatro meses.

**Flashback.**

_Estábamos en la Reservación de los Quileutes, hoy se celebraría la boda de Charlie y Sue, una ceremonia sencilla solo los mas a llegados a los novios estaban invitados, la boda era cerca de la playa a la atardecer y para suerte de estos hizo un lindo día, todos veníamos vestido de blanco y descalzos, me encontraba sentado junto a mis padres, Alice y Jasper no asistieron porque estaban de viaje de su luna de miel, se habían casado quince días antes en una ceremonia más grande, ya sabemos cómo es Alice no le gustan las cosas pequeñas y sencillas aunque para mi gusto me gustan más las sencillas, bueno el asunto fue que Alice y Jasper tuvieron que adelantar su boda más antes de lo previsto por su embarazo y Jasper pensó que era mejor casarse antes ya que si esperaba un mes más Alice lo volvería loco con los preparativos, ya que los cambios repentinos de humor de Alice eran simultáneos y el pobre Jasper pagaba los platos rotos y por su salud mental y la del bebe decidió adelantarla._

_– Dios donde esta Emmett? Dijo mi madre viendo el reloj._

_– Tranquila cielo llegara. La conforto Carlisle._

_Es que Emmett era uno de los padrinos, de hecho él y Bella eran los padrinos por parte de Charlie y Jacob y Leah por parte de Sue, Emmett había salido desde la mañana diciendo que tenía que resolver un problema pero que llegaría a tiempo a la boda, pero faltaban cinco minutos y él no llegaba._

_– Es un irresponsable. Dije. – como se lo ocurre hacerle esto a Charlie y a Bella._

_En eso el coro empezó a cantar dando a conocer el inicio de la ceremonia, frente al altar se encontraba un nervioso Charlie en espera de su futura esposa, diez pasos más adelante esperando a una de las madrinas Jacob, pero Emmett nada que llegaba, Esme me volvió ver afligida._

_El cortejo empezó a desfilar una niña llevaba sobre un almohadón decorado los anillos y otra las arras, luego siguió el turno de Leah desfilo lentamente sonriente al ver a su amor esperándola._

_– Dios Edward, ve tú. Me dijo mi madre. – Toma el lugar de Emmett. Cuando hice a levantarme del asiento un Emmett tranquilo y relajado me tomo de mi hombro me corrió y se sentó a mi lado._

_– Que me he perdido. Dijo tranquilamente._

_– Emmett, deberías estar esperando a Bella frente al altar, eres el padrino de Charlie. Le dijo Carlisle molesto._

_– Hubo un cambio a última hora y fui sustituido. Dijo sonriendo._

_– Sustituido. Dijo mi madre desconcertada._

_– Si, me siento muy agradecido porque Charlie me lo allá pedido, pero él se merece ese lugar más que yo. Dijo._

_ En eso le tocó el turno a Bella de desfilar, iba tan hermosa con vestido de seda blanco straple, su cabello lacio con un tocado de flores en su cabello y un suave maquillaje, ella paso a mi lado y me sonrió, pero su sonría cambio al ver a Emmett sentado a mi lado._

_–"Mira hacia el frente". Le susurro Emmett _

_Todos volvimos a ver hacia al frente, los ojos de Bella se iluminaron cada vez más cuando se acercaba al altar, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, una ola de celos me cubrió de inmediato._

_– Me estás diciendo que el padrino es Caleb. Dije molesto, al verlo esperando a Bella._

_– No seas tonto Edward, como va ser Caleb si Charlie ni siquiera se lo soporta. Me dijo._

_– Mira bien. Me dijo, volví mi mirada hacia los ojos de Bella y pude ver que su mirada no iba hacia Caleb si no que miraba un poco más debajo de la cintura de este, cuando Bella se acercó un niño vestido de blanco le extendió la mano para recibirla, ella se la dio para luego agacharse un poco y abrazarlo, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, el niño con gesto de amor seco sus lágrimas, Bella se enderezo y camino tomada de la mano del niño junto a la par de Charlie, este al verlo lo alzo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo fuerte mente era una escena tan conmovedora ver a los tres juntos padre, hija y nieto._

_– Mira Carlisle es Anthony. Le dijo mi madre._

_– Emmett que lindo detalle. Le dijo Carlisle._

_– Te puliste hermano. Dije dándole una palmeada en el hombro._

_– Si lo sé. Dijo este dándose un golpe en la barbilla. –pero ahora déjenme oír la ceremonia. Dijo serio. _

_Todos guardamos silencio, en ese era el turno de la novia vestida con su típico traje blanco acompañada de mi gran amigo Seth, quien se la entregó a Charlie en el altar, mientras la ceremonia empezaba yo no podía dejar de ver a Bella estaba tan hermosa, pero todavía estaba más hermosa con esa felicidad que irradia al tener a su hijo a su lado._

_Al terminar la ceremonia y seguido de las felicitaciones para la nueva pareja siguió el banquete después de un pequeño brindis echo por el padrino más joven con una dulces y lindas palabras como "te quiero mi súper abuelito policía y te quiero nueva abuela Sue, bienvenida a la gran familia Swan, salud" siguió el tradicional baile de los novios y padrinos, cuando el baile termino Bella llego a nuestra mesa acompañada de Anthony._

_– Abuelita Esme, abuelito Carlisle, cuantos los he extrañado. Le dijo Anthony sentándose en las piernas de mi padre._

_– Y nosotros a ti. Le dijo mi padre. –Y dime cómo has estado te estas tomando las vitaminas que te recete._

_– Si, todo los días. Dijo feliz._

_– Estas feliz de estar aquí. Le dijo mi madre._

_– Si abuelita, pero estoy triste porque no pude traer a Edmundo, pero tío Pogue lo está cuidando bien._

_– Si Anthony ya te dije que no te preocupes. Dijo Caleb el cual no me había dado cuenta que estaba junto a Bella. – Señor, señora Cullen, buenas noches como están. Dijo saludando a mis padres._

_– Bien Caleb y tú._

_– Bien gracias, Edward disculpa no te había visto. Dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarme, yo cortésmente lo salude._

_– Bella permíteme decirte que estas muy hermosa. Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, sentí una rabia inmensa._

_– Creo que está subiendo la temperatura. Dijo Emmett. – Caleb acompáñame por unos tragos. Le dijo llevándoselo de mi presencia._

_– Quieres sentarte. Le dije a Bella, corriéndole una silla para que se sentara._

_– Si gracias. _

_– Te vez hermosa. Le dije al oído._

_– Gracias tú también. Me dijo tomando mi mano por debajo de la mesa y así entrelazarlas sin que nadie las viera, en eso Anthony llego y se metió en medio de los dos haciendo que soltáramos nuestras manos._

_– Mami, puedo quedarme a dormir a casa de mis abuelitos hoy. Le dijo a Bella._

_– Hablaremos eso más tarde, ahora quiero presentarte a alguien. Le dijo volteándolo hacia mí. – Anthony él es Edward, el hermano menor de Emmett._

_– Por fin. Dijo emocionado pegando un brinco y guindándose de mi cuello. _

_– Anthony, vas a ahorcar a Edward. Le dijo Bella, el niño soltó el agarre y se puso de pie de nuevo._

_– Perdón, es que estoy emocionado no sabes cuánto deseos tenia de conocer a los hermanos de mi pa... De mi tito. Me dijo_

_– Ya veo. Le dije. – yo también tenía muchas ganas tu madre me hablado mucho de ti y dime como van tus clases de piano._

_– Más o menos, mi profesor no me tiene paciencia._

_– Que te parece si mañana te doy un par de lecciones, eso siempre y cuando obedezcas a tu mamá en todo._

_– Si, lo hare gracias, tío digo Edward._

_– Puedes decirme como quieras Edward, tío o tito, como gustes._

_– Entonces te diré tío. Me dijo abrazándome de nuevo – Oíste mami el tío Edward me dará lecciones de piano mañana._

_– Si, tu tío es muy bueno. Le dijo ella._

_– Iré a contarle a mi tío Caleb y tito. Dijo, saliendo corriendo a buscarlo._

_– Anthony, no corras. Le grito Bella._

_– Déjalo que se divierta está feliz. Le dije poniendo una de mis manos sobre su rodilla y acariciándola, sentí una ola de deseo y pasión con esa caricia._

_– Si pero es que es me da miedo que haga alguna travesura. Me dijo viéndome a los ojos y acariciando mi mano la que tenía sobre su rodilla, pensé que me la iba a quitar pero lo que Bella hizo me sorprendió soltó su mano de la mía y por debajo de la mesa subió su vestido, luego tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su pierna desnuda, gracias a que era oscuro y el mantel de la mesa era largo nadie podía vernos, empecé a deslizar la lentamente por su pierna a Bella al parecer no le molestaba al contrario en un momento que me vio se mordía el labio tan sensualmente, cuando subí mi mano más hacia arriba pude tocar sus bragas de encaje, como pude metí uno de mis dedos por dentro de sus bragas a Bella le gusto porque podía ver como sostenía fuertemente una servilleta entre sus manos._

_– ¿Que hacen? Dijo un Emmett entrometido, Bella y yo pegamos un brinco de inmediatamente yo saque mi mano, Bella se levantó sonrojada._

_– Iré a darle mi regalo a mi padre. Dijo _

_– ¿Qué le pasa diría que tiene como calor? Dijo Emmett. – La note calurosa._

_– si está haciendo un poco. Dije._

_– Esta hermosa hoy. Dijo Caleb. En eso estaba de acuerdo con él._

_– Su atención. Dijo Bella con un micrófono en la mano. – Quiero agradecerles a todos que estén aquí, en este día tan importante para mi padre y Sue, es increíble que después de tantos años mi padre se diera una oportunidad en el amor, Sue te pido que lo cuides bastante él es mi rey._

_– Y TU MI PRINCESA. Le grito Charlie _

_– Gracias papa. Le dijo Bella y siguió con el discurso. – Como sabrán, cuando tenía cuatro años mis padres decidieron separarse y yo me fui a vivir a Phoenix con mi madre, es increíble que se lleven mejor de amigos que como matrimonio, pero volviendo al tema aún recuerdo la vez que mi padre de despidió de mí en Phoenix yo no entendía porque él no se quedaba con nosotras, mi padre me alzo y me dijo que me visitaría todos los fines de semana yo lloraba y me aferraba a su cuello como manera de que no me dejara, como pudo me soltó y me miro a los ojos fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar, me abrazo fuertemente y empezó a cantarme una canción, la cual se quedó en mi cabeza y siempre que lo extrañaba la cantaba y me daba cuenta que él no me dejaba porque no me quisiera si no porque al contrario porque me amaba, al crecer y convertirme en madre he descubierto el gran sacrificio que hizo mi padre al separarse de mi él lo hizo por mi bien así como yo lo echo por mi hijo, por eso quiero dedicarle esta canción a mi padre por ese sacrificio que hizo al separarse de mí y a mi hijo, Anthony tú lo eres todo para mí. Dijo Bella, en ese momento Emmett se levantó y se acercó a Bella, tomo una guitarra. – También quiero agradecer a mi amigo Emmett por acompañarme con la canción, Anthony. Le dijo ella, el niño la volvió a ver esta canción hijo, así como un día me la dedico mi padre, hoy tu padre y yo te la dedicamos, esperamos que algún día entiendas que todo lo que hemos hecho es porque te amamos. Y terminando de decir esto Bella y Emmett empezaron a cantar._

**_[Bella]_**

_No puedo olvidarte no puedo no pensar en ti_

_Tu voz tus ojos tu mirar tu sonrisa que más da._

**_[Emmett]_**

_Daría por tenerte conmigo un segundo más_

_daría todo por saber que también piensas en mí_

**_[Emmett]_**

_Aunque el viento te alejo_

_y tu cara ya no este y me quede frente al mar_

_(tan solo como un pez)_

_ojala que al despertar_

_trates de pensar en mí_

_porque yo no te olvide_

_y es quee_

**_Tú /Kudai._**** (*)**

_Cuando terminaron de cantar Charlie ya estaba junto a ella abrazándola y secándose las lágrimas–_

_– BRAVO ESA ES MI MAMITA. Gritaba Anthony aplaudiendo en los brazos de Carlisle. –BRAVO POR MI PAPITO, TE AMO. Un pronto a otro Anthony se puso las manos tapándose la boca, como si lo que hubiera dicho no debía haberlo hecho, el niño volvió a ver a Carlisle aun tapándose la boca, este le dijo algo al oído y el niño se quitó las manos de la boca, se bajó de los brazos de Carlisle y corrió hacia Bella el cual lo recibió en sus brazos feliz._

_La fiesta transcurrió, tranquilamente Anthony ya hacia dormidos en los brazos de mi madre, era increíble ver el amor y la devoción de mis padres para con Anthony, Bella bailaba con Emmett en el centro de la pista, Caleb estaba hablando con Carlisle, me levante de la silla y camine hacia Emmett y Bella estaban bailaban._

_– Me permites bailar con mi novia. Le dije a Emmett, tocándole el hombro._

_– Claro. Dijo Emmett. –solo ten cuidado Bella parece tener dos pies izquierdos al bailar._

_– Lo tendré. Le dije, tomando a Bella de la cintura y acercándola bien cerca de mi cuerpo. – Te extrañe. Le dije al oído._

_– Yo también. Me dijo. – Edward, sobre lo que paso ahora. La volví a ver y estaba sonrojada._

_– No es necesario que me des una explicación. Le dije._

_– Pero Edward debemos hablar de eso._

_– Contéstame esto. Le dije viéndola a los ojos. – me quieres._

_– Si, pero no sé qué tiene que ver eso._

_– Porque yo también y no te voy a negar que te deseo y mucho._

_– Yo también. Me dijo mordiéndose el labio._

_– Bella, amor es común que sintamos esto, pero yo no te voy a obligar hacer algo que no quieras._

_– Edward, tú no me obligas a nada yo tampoco soy una niña a la que le vas a robar la inocencia tengo un hijo recuerdas, yo deseo estar contigo de todas las formas posibles, pero no sé si aún este prepara. Me dijo. –Edward después que nació Anthony no estado con nadie más._

_– Enserio, pensé que tú y Emmett. Le dije recordando el día que los encontramos tratando de tener sexo_

_– Esa vez que nos viste en tu casa fue la primera vez que Emmett y yo tuvimos un acercamiento de ese tipo, pero no pasó nada._

_– Entonces tú y Emmett nunca nanaii nanaii. Le dije._

_– Dime que es lo que se traen ustedes con el nanaii nanaii, acaso no pueden decir sexo simplemente. Me dijo riéndose._

_– Es una vieja historia_

_– Algún día me gustaría oírla. Me dijo abrazándome. –pero volviendo al tema de nanaii nanaii. Yo solté una risa al oírla decirlo. – podemos ir lento te parece._

_– Claro amor, iré todo lo lento que quieras, aunque te digo que con el vestido que andas hoy me provoca tocarte toda. Le dije arrimándola más a mi cuerpo._

_– Edward no!. Me dijo alejándose de mí._

_– Perdón, no volverá a pasar._

_– No me refiero a eso, si no que alguien nos puede ver. Me dijo. – te propongo algo._

_– Que? Ella se acercó y me susurro al oído._

_– Nos vemos en la playa, en 15 minutos regresa a la mesa para que nadie nos vea salir juntos. Me dijo soltándome y caminando hacia la playa, yo le hice caso y regrese a la mesa._

_– Tan rápido dejaron de bailar. Me dijo Emmett, cuando vio que regrese a la mesa._

_– Bella tenía que hacer algo. Le dije._

_– Mmm ya. Me respondió._

_– Iré a buscarla necesito hablar con ella. Dijo Caleb, pero para mi suerte cogió para el lado del parqueo, lado contrario de la playa, yo me acerque a Emmett._

_– Hermano necesito un favor. Le dije._

_– Tú pides y yo veré si puedo. Me dijo riéndose, le dije que me acompañara lejos de la fiesta cuando estábamos solos le pedí el favor. – Bueno que es lo que necesitas para traerme tan lejos para pedírmelo._

_– Lo que te voy a decir es en completa confidencialidad._

_– Tranquilo Ed, no diré nada, soy Top Secret_

_– Bella me está esperando en la playa._

_– No, no me digan que ustedes dos nanaii nanaii. Dijo_

_– Bueno si, bueno no, la verdad no sé._

_– Ya entiendo, no sabes si la oportunidad se presente es eso._

_– Exacto, necesito que nos cubras, principalmente con Caleb. Le dije. –Trata de distraerlo para que no vaya hacia la playa._

_– Esta bien hermanito, ahora ve que Bella te está esperando. Me dijo, cuando Emmett iba a regresar a la mesa y yo caminaba a la playa me llamo._

_– Edward. Me dijo sacando algo de su billetera. – Ten por aquello. Me dijo entregándome unos preservativos. – Me imagino que no andas, espero que sepas como se usan verdad. Murmuro soltando una sonrisa, tome los preservativos y los eche en mi billetera, y me puse en camino a la playa._

_Llegue donde Bella me está esperando se vía tan hermosa de pie a la orilla del mar donde las olas llegaban y había una luna llena preciosa la cual reflejaba en el mar era un gran espectáculo, camine hacia ella y la abrace por atrás._

_– te he dicho hoy que te vez hermosa. Le dije poniendo mi barbilla en uno de sus hombros._

_– Y yo te he dicho, que tú también te vez hermoso. Me dijo volviéndose hacia mí. – Pero lo que no has hecho hoy es besarme. Dijo haciendo un puchero._

_Al oír eso la acerque a mi más y la bese, me moría por hacerlo desde que la vi desfilando en el pasillo de la capilla y ella a mí, los separamos cuando la necesidad de respirar era necesaria. La tome de la mano y empezamos a caminar por la playa._

_– Te puedo hacer una pregunta. Le dije._

_– Todas las que quieras_

_– Porque Anthony le dice a mis padres abuelos. Bella se quedó callada por un momento y siguió caminando._

_– Veraz, después de que Carlisle me ayudo con lo de mi exnovio se convirtió en mi médico personal, sabes que fue el que trajo al mundo a Anthony._

_– No, lo sabía. Le dije, sentándome en tronco en la playa y sentándola sobre mis piernas._

_– Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, fue el momento más triste y feliz de mi vida, triste porque sabía lo que traería para muchos mi embarazo y feliz porque un pequeño ser albergaba en mi interior. Dijo acariciándose su vientre que ahora era plano. –yo no lleve un embarazo normal mi embarazo fue de alto riesgo, estuve a punto de perder a mi hijo dos veces y Carlisle lo salvo, luego conocí a Esme en otra circunstancia, gracias a mi conexión con Emmett, tus padres se hicieron muy unidos conmigo y cuando Anthony nació lo adoptaron como su nieto y no lo han dejado de ver desde eso, tratan de visitarlo siempre que pueden le dan mucho amor._

_– Cuando dices que lo adoptaron como su nieto, me quieres decir que Anthony… _

_– Que Anthony llevan el apellido Cullen, si Edward. Me dijo. – mi hijo es un Cullen. Termino de decir y metió su mano por dentro del vestido y saco la cadena enseñándome el dije con el escudo de la familia Cullen. –Tu padre se la dio Anthony el día que nació. Yo me metí la mano por mi camisa y saque mi cadena con mi dije._

_– Y a mí y a mis hermanos cuando nos adoptaron. Le dije. –Pero su padre no le importo que lo adoptaran._

_– No, él acepto en cantado estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que hicieron por Anthony y fue una forma de retribuirle todo lo que habían hecho por nosotros._

_– Por eso las ganas de conocernos de Anthony. Le dije, ella asintió con la cabeza, me levante y me la puse de pie y la bese. –Entonces Anthony viene siendo mi sobrino de verdad._

_– Algo así._

_– Y soy novio de la mama de mi sobrino, eso es algo raro. Le dije besándola, ella respondió a mi beso primero corto y delicado luego se incrementó nuestra respiración empezó a agitarse, pase mi lengua por sus labios ella lentamente abrió su boca y metí mi lengua dentro._

_– Edwarrrddd. Gimió en mis labios_

_Baje una de mis manos lentamente hacia uno de sus pechos, ella curveo su espalda dándome oportunidad de bajar por su cuello, mientras con mi mano masajeaba unos de sus pechos, la tome de la cintura y ella enrosco sus piernas a mi cintura._

_– Beeelllaaa. Me estas matando le dije._

_– Y tú a mí._

_Camine con ella besándonos y tocándonos, hasta llegar a una palmera ella bajo sus piernas de mí y la recosté al tronco de esta, nuestros besos eran intensos al igual que las caricias._

_– No sabes lo que me provocas con ese vestido. Dije sobre sus labios._

_– Si se, tocarme toda. Me dijo, Yo enarque una ceja. – Me lo dijiste cuando estábamos bailando y si lo recuerdo muy bien es por eso que estamos aquí._

_– Entonces puedo. Dije con cara de niño de bueno, cuando pide algo y promete que se va a portar bien._

_– Si te dije que nos viéramos aquí es por quiero que sigas con lo que estabas haciéndome en la mesa cuando Emmett nos interrumpió. Me dijo mordiéndose el labio eso me mata y me excitaba._

_– Tú mandas y yo cumplo. Le dije jalándola contra mi tome una de sus piernas y la subí a mi cintura ella entendió y se sujetó mi cintura con esa pierna y se abrió un poco la otra pierna con mis manos libres empecé a bajar el vestido por los hombros juntos con los tirantes del brassier dejándoselo hasta la cintura, quedando completamente desnuda de su cintura para arriba. – Eres perfecta, le dije contemplándola. Pude ver como se sonrojaba._

_Baje lentamente por su cuello y empecé a lamer, chupar y morder sus pechos._

_– Edwaaarddd. Dijo excitada._

_– Bella te quiero, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Le dije besándola._

_– Y tú a mí._

_Seguí besándola y tocándola sus pechos con una de mis manos, con la otra baje lentamente hasta la pierna que tenía en mi cintura, subí su vestido despacio y empecé a tocar su intimada por encima de sus bragas, deslice mi mano por dentro de sus bragas._

_– Hazlo. Me dijo, yo empecé a masajear su clítoris despacio podía sentir los escalofríos que mi Bella sentía con mi tacto._

_–te gusta. Le dije._

_– Si y mucchhhooo_

_– Ahora te va gustar más. Le dije metiéndole un dedo y empecé a bombear, mientras con mi dedo pulgar masajeaba su clítoris despacio, mi ángel se retorcía de placer, fue tanto su placer que metió sus manos por dentro de mi camisa tocando mi espalda desnuda con sus manos era una sensación indescriptible, por cada estocada que le daba con mi dedo ella me metía las uñas o me aruñaba._

_– Dios Edward, más rápido. Me decía yo la obedecí y empecé bombear con mi dedo más duro y rápido. – creoooo que noooo._

_– Tranquila bebé, relájate y siente el placer, vente para mí. Le dije besándola ella saco sus manos de mi camisa y me agarro del cabello y empezó a gemir en mi boca, cuando iba a llegar a su orgasmo, no sé cómo sucedió no lo oímos llegar estábamos tan excitados en el momento que lo único que sentí es que me agarraron del cuello de la camisa y me tiro contra el suelo de espaldas._

_– SUELTALA! Me grito enfurecido._

_Volví a ver a Bella la cual estaba en shock, cuando reacciono se acomodó el vestido rápidamente, y camino donde estaba yo, me levante rápidamente y lo enfrente._

_– Que te pasa idiota. Le dije._

_– QUE TE PASA A TI? Me volvió a gritar esta vez. –TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETAR UNA MUJER. Y diciendo esto me mando un golpe que me pego en la boca rompiéndome el labio, cuando iba a tirarme otro golpe fue detenido por Bella._

_– BASTA CALEB. Le grito Bella_

_– NO, HASTA QUE LE DE SU MERECEDIO._

_– Caleb, mírame estoy bien. Le dijo Bella, el la volvió a ver. _

_–De verdad estas bien._

_– Si lo estoy._

_– Pero este idiota se estaba propasando contigo. Le dijo viéndome._

_– Yo no me está propasando con ella. Le dije escupiendo, al ver mi boca llena de sangre Bella se acercó a mí._

_–Por Dios Edward, estas sangrando. Me dijo acariciándome el labio. – Te duele._

_– Un poco nada más, pero no es grave. Le dije rodeándola con mis brazos, lo que hizo que Caleb se enfureciera más._

_–TE DIJE QUE LA SOLTARAS. Me grito jalando a Bella con fuerza contra él._

_– Caleb, suéltame me estas lastimando. Le dijo Bella, el la soltó y ella volvió a mi lado._

_– Estas bien? Le dije_

_– Si amor, estoy bien._

_– Amor?, Bella me puedes explicar porque le dices amor, a este idiota. Dijo Caleb._

_– Este idiota. Le conteste yo. – es el novio de Bella, así como escuchaste desde hace dos meses somos novios._

_– No es cierto te estas burlando de mí. Dijo consternado. – Bella dime que lo que dice es mentira._

_– Caleb yo lo siento, tenía que habértelo dicho hace tiempo. Le dijo ella._

_– Porque Bella, si tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti ¿POR QUÉ DIME?_

_– No le grites. Le dije y esta vez fui yo quien se le fue encima, los golpes eran parejos entre nosotros._

_– Por favor paren. Nos decía Bella, pero no le hacíamos caso, solo pude ver que salió corriendo hacia la fiesta y cinco minutos después llego con varias personas._

_– Ya separasen. Nos dijo Emmett sujetando a Caleb de las manos, mientras que Carlisle hacia lo mismo conmigo._

_– Es el colmo que se comporten como dos salvajes. Dijo Carlisle. –Edward tú no eres así, no te gusta la violencia porque esto. _

_– Este imbécil se atrevió a gritarle a Bella. Le dije._

_– Es eso cierto? Le dijo Emmett, ahora él estaba molesto._

_– Si solo porque este idiota dice que Bella y el son novios. Le respondió._

_– Pero tú no tenías que gritarle a Bella, si ella y Edward son novios es su problema. Le dijo Emmett. _

_– ¿Qué Bella es novia de Edward? Pregunto Charlie. – ¿Desde cuándo y porque Bells no me habías dicho nada?_

_– Lo siento papá, Edward y yo pensábamos decirte después de que regresaran de su luna de miel, ya tenemos dos meses._

_– Pero eso es lo que tienes de vivir aquí. Dijo desconcertado. – Bueno como sea sé que me lo dirán después._

_– Ustedes no pueden permitir esto. Dijo Caleb. – Charlie usted sabe que sucederá si siguen con esta relación._

_– Mira jovencito, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi hija y mi nieto, pero si Edward hace feliz a mi hija yo no me interpondré en su felicidad mi princesa ya sufrió mucho. Le dijo este molesto._

_– Emmett, vamos tu no lo apoyas tú estás conmigo verdad. Dijo._

_– Lo siento Caleb, yo solo quiero que Bella sea feliz y si la felicidad de ella es con mi hermano yo no me opondré._

_– Usted están completamente locos, él es tu hermano, se han puesto a pensar cuando se sepa la verdad aquí la única lastima será Bella. Dijo más molesto aun._

_– De que verdad está hablando. Pregunte_

_– Una verdad que te hará odiarla, créeme. Me contesto Caleb. – Y ese amor que dices que tiene por ella dejara de existir y ese día cuando la humilles y la saques de tu vida, yo seré quien estaré ahí para apoyarla._

_– Caleb, no sigas. Le dijo Bella _

_– Sabes que digo la verdad Bella, pero hasta ese día nos volveremos a ver. Le dijo Caleb caminando hacia la fiesta. –Edward mismo te lanzara a mis brazos._

_– Caleb. Le grito Bella, pero él no le hizo caso. –Perdóname te quiero, pero no como tú me quieres a mí. Dijo para abrazarme llorando._

_– Ya amor, todo estará bien solo hay que darle tiempo._

_– No es fácil, Edward hay tantas cosas._

_– veraz que pronto se repondrá, no sé cuánto pasara. Le dije._

_– Tú estarás ahí para mí cuando eso suceda._

_–Claro siempre. Le dije dándole un pequeño beso._

_– Bueno jovencito creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente. Me dijo Charlie serio. – Pero será después de mi luna de miel, mientras tanto cuida de mi princesa, porque te juro que tengo un arma y no me da miedo usarla._

_– No necesita decírmelo lo hare con gusto. Le dije_

_– Ahora regresemos a la fiesta. Dijo Carlisle. _

_– será mejor que te bañas a lavar estas algo sucio. Dijo Emmett. –Parece que te revolcaste. Y volvió a ver a Bella. – Y por lo visto no fue con ella, porque su vestido está limpio._

_– Muy gracioso. Le dije, tome la mano de Bella y caminamos hacia el parqueo, me lave i asee en la casa de Seth, el me presto otro muda de ropa, Bella y yo nos dirigimos a la fiesta de nuevo, iba cayada no decía nada. – Di algo, este silencio me está matando._

_– Edward cuando te vi peleando con Caleb, me dio tanto miedo, no quiero perderte. Me dijo llorando._

_– Y no lo harás. Le dije abrazándola._

_– Te amo Edward. Dijo levando la mirada hacia mí._

_– Bella amor, de verdad me amas._

_– Si, te amo Edward _

_– Yo te amo a ti Isabella Swan, hace días quería decírtelo, pero no quería hacerlo, hacerte sentir presionada. Le dije besándonos._

_ Ya cuando la fiesta termino y Bella se despidió de su padre y Sue la lleve a mi casa ya que mis padres le pidieron que se quedara el fin de semana mientras Anthony estuviera para poder pasar más tiempo con él._

**Fin flash back**

Y así fue como en una sola noche, conocí a Anthony, Bella y yo nos dijimos el primer te amo y pelee por ella.

_El vuelo 315 procedente de Phoenix acaba de aterrizar._

– ese el vuelo. Dije en voz alta camine hacia la sala donde hacían el des bordaje, cuando la vi donde venía, donde me vio corrió a mis brazos. – Mi princesa.

– Te amo, te extrañe. Me dijo dándome un beso que duro tamaño poco.

– Siento interrumpir, pero estoy cansado. Dijo Emmett.

– Que tal hermano. Le dije. – ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

– Hola Ed, te juro hermano que prefiero mil veces a los chicos del equipo de futbol que un montón de niños mal educados, gritones. Me dijo, Bella y Emmett habían viajado a Phoenix porque era el cumpleaños de Anthony, yo no viaje porque estaba ayudando a mi padre en el hospital unos días así que solo Emmett y Bella pudieron asistir.

– Veo que te divertiste. Le dije riéndome, tome a Bella de la mano y salimos del aeropuerto. – Esme nos espera para almorzar Jasper y Alice llegaron ayer en la noche.

– Si Jasper nos dijo ayer. Me dijo Emmett, cuando íbamos en mi volvo

– No entiendo como que Jasper les dijo.

– Es que Jasper llamo a Emmett ayer para decirle que estaba en Phoenix esperando el vuelo para viajar a Forks. Me dijo Bella algo nervioso.

– Si, así fue. Dijo Emmett.

– Mmm ya, me extrañaste. Le dije a Bella tomando su mano y dándole un beso.

– Si y mucho.

– él estaba ahí, me refiero a Caleb.

– No, viajo a Inglaterra a ver a su madre, pero creo que lo hizo para evitar verme. Dijo resoplando, desde la boda de Charlie Caleb no hablaba con Bella, de vez en cuando llamaba a Emmett y preguntaba por ella y como siempre las llamadas terminaban en pleitos entre Emmett y Caleb y las veces que Bella iba a ver Anthony nunca estaba o trataba de no encontrársela.

– El padre de Anthony asistió. Le pregunte para cambiar de tema.

– Sí. Dijo Emmett. – ese si es un gran padre sabes le regalo todo un equipo de futbol a Anthony hubieras visto su cara, ese tipo sabe lo que realmente quiere su hijo Bella y yo soltamos la risa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa la primera en salir a recibirnos fue una Alice, radiante y feliz con su una gran pancita de siete meses, Alice corrió a donde Bella abrazándola, después de que Bella y Emmett saludaron Alice entramos en la casa, empezamos a subir a la sala y el celular de Bella sonó.

– Es Charlie. Me dijo. – se me olvido avisarle que llegaba hoy. Dijo caminando al living, para contestar la llamada.

– Te espero arriba. Le dije ayudando Alice a subir. –Así hablaras con más calma con él. Ella asintió y contesto.

Después de que subimos paso media hora y Bella no subía, ya estaba impaciente

– El almuerzo está servido. Nos dijo Esme.

– Iré por Bella. Dije

– Si vez a Jasper le dices. Me dijo Alice tratando de levantarse del sillón con ayuda de Emmett.

Baje al living, pero Bella no estaba, salí al jardín y la vi con Jasper hablando bueno eso era lo que se parecía, pero sentí como una ola de celos me invadían, cuando vi que Jasper le acariciaba una mejilla a mi Bella y esta le respondió con un beso en la mejilla para luego el abrazarla.

Volvía a la casa y me senté en el recibidor del living, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, no puede ser que otra vez vuelva a pasarme esto. Pensé.

– Para Edward. Me dije. – Estas imaginando cosas, Jasper no me volvería hacer eso de nuevo además ahora estaba casado con Alice y esperaban un hijo y por otro lado Bella quiere mucho Alice jamás le haría algo para causarle un sufrimiento.

En ese momento los dos entraron felices y riéndose a la casa.

– Edward, amor que haces aquí. Me dijo ella algo nerviosa…

* * *

**(*) Kudai – Tu:** ( watch?v=8CsA3-CuakI)


	23. La Primera Discusión

**Capítulo 23: La Primera Discusión**

**Bella POV**

– Mami, papi, no quiero que regresen a Forks. Nos dijo Anthony triste. – Porque no se quedan aquí y somos toda una sola familia.

– Anthony. Le hablo Emmett, cargándolo en sus brazos. – Ya hemos hablado de eso, sabes que tu mami debe curarse primero para todos vivir juntos.

– Lo sé, solo que no me gustan despedirme de ustedes siempre.

– Cielo. Le dije. – Sabes que te amo verdad, eres lo más importante para mí, te prometo que para final del semestre todos estaremos reunidos.

– Mami de verdad me lo prometes.

– Si, hijo y creo que te mudaras a Forks con nosotros. Le dijo Emmett, poniéndolo en el suelo.

– Yupi! Decía brincando. – Así mi tío vaquero me dará mis clases de montar.

– Dios santo. Dijo Emmett bufando. – Te juro que Anthony no conoce a Alice y tiene sus mismas mañas no sé donde aprendió eso.

Todos volvimos a ver a Tyler.

– Así ahora échenme la culpa de las mañas que aprende su hijo. Dijo este haciendo un puchero estilo Alice.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 315 con destino a Port Angels por favor abordar por la puerta G5_

–Ese nuestro vuelo. Me dijo Emmett. – Hora de la despedida.

– Si pero primero abordan los de primera clase. Le dije, abrazando a Anthony y dándole un beso.

– Por eso tenemos que abordar. Me dijo abrazando el Anthony esta vez él.

– Compraste los pasajes de primera clase. Le dije molesta.

– Vamos Bells, solo por esta vez. Me dijo.

– Ya que ni modo que perdamos el vuelo. Le dije. – Pero eso no quiere decir que este contenta contigo.

– A papi le va ir mal con mami. Dijo mi hijo riéndose.

– Anthony hazle caso a tus abuelos y a tus tío y por favor aléjate de ese niño que me pego con el palo de la piñata. Le dijo Emmett sobándose la cabeza, todos soltamos la risa.

Después de la triste despedida Emmett y yo abordamos el vuelo, para mi mala suerte me gustó mucho la primera clase aunque muy ostentosa para mi gusto.

– En que piensas. Le dije a Emmett que miraba por la ventanilla

– En nuestro hijo, me gusta venir a verlo pero no me gusta la despedidas. Me dijo triste.

– A mí también. Le dije recostando mi cabeza a su hombro.

– Siento que crece muy rápido y me estoy perdiendo de muchas cosas de él. Me dijo

– Lo sé yo también lo siento.

– Pero solo un mes más y no estaremos separados de él. Dijo besándome en el cabello.

Emmett y yo habíamos hablado el día que Caleb llevo Anthony a la boda de mi padre que después de que finalizara el semestre llevaríamos Anthony a vivir a Forks, yo aún vivía con mi padre, pero Carlisle y Esme le obsequiaron una casa a Anthony la cual ya estaban por terminar de construirla era algo pequeña estaba en el patio trasero detrás de la casa de Charlie, porque sabía que si me la daban a mí no la aceptaría y mientras Esme la remodelaba yo seguiría con mi padre y Sue.

El vuelo se nos hizo corto nos quedamos dormidos todo el viaje, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anthony nos había dejado exhausto, principalmente al pobre Emmett, que los niños lo agarrón como el payaso de la fiesta, lo consumieron en la piscina de pelotas, le agarrón como el burro para ponerle la cola, lo embarraron de pastel, lo confundieron con la piñata, que no le hicieron.

Cuando llegamos a Port Angels, mi hermoso ángel nos estaba esperando, donde lo vi corrí a sus brazos

– Mi princesa. Me dijo abrazándome

– Te amo, te extrañe. Le dije besándolo y el cual el me correspondió ese momento era el nuestro nada ni nada nos separaría claro con excepción de Emmett que nos interrumpió.

– Siento interrumpir, pero estoy cansado. Dijo

– Que tal hermano. Le dijo Edward. – ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

– Hola Ed, te juro hermano que prefiero mil veces a los chicos del equipo de futbol que un montón de niños mal educados, gritones. Le dijo, yo solté una risita baja de solo acordarme de las torturas que fue sometido el pobre por los amigos de Anthony.

– Veo que te divertiste. Le dijo Edward riéndose, me tomo de la mano y salimos del aeropuerto. – Esme nos espera para almorzar Jasper y Alice llegaron ayer en la noche.

– Si Jasper nos dijo ayer. Le dijo Emmett, cuando íbamos en el volvo, volví a ver a Emmett por el espejo retro visor, al verme comprendió que había cometido una indiscreción.

– No entiendo como que Jasper les dijo. Le pregunto Edward, yo inmediatamente le conteste.

– Es que Jasper llamo a Emmett ayer para decirle que estaba en Phoenix esperando el vuelo para viajar a Forks. Le dije algo nerviosa, pero la verdad era otra.

**Flash Black**

_Estábamos en el jardín de la casa de Emmett que había comprado para después que Anthony nació en Phoenix, donde vivimos dos años casados celebrando el cumpleaños de Anthony, cuando el timbre sonó._

_– Yo voy. Dije, al ver que Emmett era perseguido por un ejército de niños que jugaban pongámosle la cola al burro con la diferencia que habían cambiado el nombre al juego por pongámosle la cola al gran oso, camine hacia la puerta aliviada de no oír tanta ruido, pero al abrirla me lleve una gran sorpresa. –Tu!, que haces aquí?. Le pregunte nerviosa._

_– Hola Bella. Me dijo. – Puedo pasar?_

_No pude decir una sola palabra, solo asentí con la cabeza y el paso, yo cerré la puerta y camine hacia el living, el me siguió._

_– Toma esto es para Anthony. Me dijo entregándome una caja enorme de regalo. – Es sola una parte, el resto se la daré después. Yo la tome nerviosa y la puse sobre la mesa de centro. – Espero no te moleste mi presencia._

_Yo aún estaba en shock, cuando reaccione pude hablar._

_– Como conseguiste mi dirección? Le dije_

_– Llame a Caleb y me la dio._

_– No entiendo. Le dije sentándome en un sillón, el hizo lo mismo y se sentó a la par mía._

_– Sabes me gusta mucho tu casa, tiene un calor a hogar como la nuestra._

_En ese momento Emmett entro a la sala._

_– Bella, sabes dónde quedaron las velas del pastel de Anthony? Dijo, sin percatarse de la presencia del invitado, cuando lo vio quedo en estado de shock igual que mí._

_– Hola hermano. Le dijo Jasper. Emmett reacciono_

_– ¿Jasper que haces aquí? Le dijo_

_– Se que se sorprenden que este aquí, pero supe por Edward que era el cumpleaños de Anthony y quise venir a dejarle un obsequio. Nos dijo_

_– Un momento como supiste nuestra dirección, porque Edward no sabía. Le dijo Emmett molesto._

_– Fue Caleb. Le respondí yo._

_En ese momento Anthony entro corriendo a la sala._

_– Mami, mami vamos a cantar cumpleaños para luego abrir mis obsequios. Me dijo brincando._

_– Hola Anthony. Le dijo Jasper, Anthony se volvió hacia él._

_– Hola! Le dijo._

_– Guao! Ya eres todo un hombre. Le dijo Jasper agachándose para quedar a la altura de él._

_– Gracias, pero tú quién eres?_

_– Creo que tu papá te hablado de mí. Le dijo, ¿cómo? Dijo tu papá, Emmett y yo nos volvimos a ver desconcentrados Jasper sabia la verdad. – Soy tu tío Jasper. Le culmino diciendo._

_–Mi tío Jasper. Dijo Anthony, brincando de alegría. –eres mi tío el vaquero._

_– Bueno creo que ese soy. Le dijo Jasper abrazándolo, yo estaba en completo estado de shock y tuve que sentarme, Emmett estaba paralizado a mi lado._

_– Mi tío, ya conocí a otro tío. Decía Anthony. – La tía Alice, no vino contigo_

_– No ella se quedó en el hotel descansando, es que en un par de horas saldremos a Forks, pero debes guardarme un secreto sé que eres muy bueno para hacerlo. Mi hijo asintió con la cabeza. – Tu tía Alice no sabe que yo vine hasta aquí ella no aun sabe que Emmett es tu papá así que entenderás que…_

_– Que cuando la conozca debo decirle que mi papa es mi tito, como lo hice con tío Edward el día que fui a Forks._

_– exacto eres un niño muy inteligente, ahora me gustaría hablar con tus padres asolas. Le dijo._

_– Esta bien, pero no te vayas sin despedirte._

_– Lo prometo. Le dijo Jasper y Anthony salió para el patio feliz, Jasper se volvió a sentar a mi lado. –Bueno creo que se preguntaran como se la verdad._

_– Desde cuando lo sabes? Le pregunto Emmett._

_– Desde que Rosalie los descubrió en tu departamento juntos, ese día yo también había viajado con ella, me quede en el hotel y fui ahí que Rosalie llego llorando y me conto todo._

_– Pero porque te has quedado callado todo estos años? Le volvió a decir Emmett._

_– Al principio por Rosalie, no quería que sufriera más al saber que Carlisle y Esme te apoyaban en todo, sé que ellos lo saben y sé que ustedes se casaron dos días después de que Rosalie te visito y que se divorciaron a los dos años, así mismo se lo que le sucedió a Bella y el motivo por lo cual tu no fuiste por tres meses a Forks._

_– Un momento. Le dije. – tu sabes lo que me sucedió realmente._

_– Lo descubrí hace cinco meses cuando me contaste lo de tu exnovio, cuando paso todo que Rosalie te descubrió en el departamento de Emmett y ella se fue pague un investigador privado para saber de ustedes, pero siempre me decía lo que ya sabía que se habían casado, que iban a tener un hijo, pero no fue hasta el día que paso lo de James que empecé atar cabos solo y volví a pagar otro detective y el me confirmo lo que suponía, bueno claro nunca me imaginé lo que realmente te paso. Me dijo tristemente._

_– Por eso tu cambio conmigo. Dije. – En el evento llevaste a Porta porque ya lo sabias._

_– Si, Bella todo estos años te odiado por hacer sufrir a mi hermana, pero al descubrir la verdad me di cuenta que tú eres la que ha sufrido más con todo esto, cuando me di cuenta de lo que te paso, me sentí el hombre más ruin y canalla del mundo te juzgue sin conocerte, sé que lo que te diga no te importa, pero me gustaría que me perdonaras. Me dijo_

_– Jasper yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, ustedes son los que tienen que hacerlo yo destruir la vida de Rosalie, la de Emmett y sin querer la tuya y ahora estoy haciéndola con la de Edward._

**_– _**_Bella, no digas eso, Edward te ama y así como yo lo entendí él lo hará. Me dijo_

_– eso es lo que más quiero._

_– Emmett hermano, tú también perdóname, debí hablar contigo desde el principio y así ayudarte con todo._

_– No tengo nada que perdonarte, te agradezco el que hallas venido es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de mi hijo._

_– Es un gran chico y tienes tus ojos Bella. Me dijo. – Y su cabello es… bueno._

_– Carlisle dice que lo heredo de su abuelo. Dijo Emmett riéndose._

_– Pero también tiene facciones tuyas. Le dijo, viendo a Emmett, este lo volvió a ver con cara echa un poema. – Sé que suena absurdo, pero hace un mes me encontré unas fotos en el altico de la casa. Nos dijo sacando dos fotos de su chaqueta y nos la dio._

_– Quienes son estos niños? Pregunte._

_– Este soy yo. Dijo Emmett. – Y este es mi padre cuando era niño._

_– Pero son dos gotas de agua. Dije admirada._

_– Yo diría que tres gotas de agua. Dijo Jasper tomando una foto de Anthony que estaba en la sala y comparándola con las otras dos._

_– Por Dios, tienes razón se parecen mucho los tres. Todo quedo en un silencio total ninguno de los tres dijo nada_

_Después de una hora de charla, de presentarles a mis madre y Phil a Jasper le cantamos cumpleaños a Anthony, para terminar abriendo los obsequios, Reid le regalo una guitarra, Tyler una cámara de video, Pogue video juegos y un Wii, mi madre y Phil un piano nuevo, Emmett un equipo completo de futbol, Caleb dos pasajes de avión para viajar a Inglaterra lo curioso es que era de ida nada más, Esme, Carlisle la casa en Forks, mi padre el pequeño lote donde construían la casa, Edward le consiguió un mejor profesor de piano y bueno yo el mejor regalo no material si no decirle que pronto se iría conmigo Forks._

_– Y este es el mío. Le dijo Jasper. –Bueno una parte la otra esta en Forks, ábrelo a ver si te gusta._

_Anthony abrió desesperado la caja enorme de regalo._

_– Guao! Es un equipo para equitación. Dijo feliz. – Gracias tío Jasper, no sabes la ganas que he tenido de aprender a montar a caballo._

_– Lo sé por eso, te pague una membrecía en una escuela de equitación aquí en Phoenix para ti y para tu tío Pogue, sé que él es muy unido a ti y hacen muchas cosas juntos._

_– Gracias Jasper, pero no debiste yo solo podía acompañarlo. Dijo Pogue._

_– Ja,ja,ja a tío Pogue le dan miedos los caballos. Dijo Anthony riéndose. Todos soltamos la risa y Pogue no dijo nada. – Y cuál es la otra parte de mi regalo._

_– Mira es esta. Le dijo Jasper sacándose una foto de su chaqueta y se la dio a Anthony._

_– Una foto de un poni. Le dijo él._

_– No es un poni es un pequeño potro, tiene dos meses y es tuyo._

_– Mío. Dijo Anthony feliz._

_– Si pequeño_

_– Jasper pensé que ese potro era para tu bebe. Le dijo Emmett._

_– No era para Anthony. Le dijo. –Es de sangre pura y está valorado en mucho dinero y ahora es tuyo Anthony, pero mientras estés aquí yo me encargare de cuidarlo, hasta que vayas a Forks._

_– gracias Jasper. Le dije._

_– Con gusto Bella, bueno es mejor que regrese al hotel sino Alice preguntara donde estoy, nos vemos mañana en Forks. Dijo despidiéndose de todos. –Cuídate. Le dijo abrazando a mi hijo._

_–Te quiero tío Jasper, vuelve pronto._

_– Lo hare. Le dijo saliendo de la casa._

**Fin Flash Black**

– Si, así fue. Dijo Emmett también nervioso

– Mmm ya, me extrañaste. Me dijo Edward tomando mi mano y dándole un beso.

– Si y mucho. Le respondí

– él estaba ahí, me refiero a Caleb. Note un poco de celos en el

– No, viajo a Inglaterra a ver a su madre, pero creo que lo hizo para evitar verme. Dije resoplando.

– El padre de Anthony asistió. Dijo como cambiando el tema

– Sí. Dijo Emmett contestado por mí – ese si es un gran padre sabes le regalo todo un equipo de futbol a Anthony hubieras visto su cara, ese tipo sabe lo que realmente quiere su hijo. Edward y yo soltamos la risa, si supiera Edward que Emmett mismo se está tirando flores.

Cuando llegamos a la casa la primera en salir a recibirnos fue Alice, radiante y feliz con su una gran pancita de siete meses, Alice corrió hacia a mí para abrazarme, después de que Emmett y yo la saludáramos entramos en la casa, empezamos a subir a la sala y mi celular sonó.

– Es Charlie. Dije. – se me olvido avisarle que llegaba hoy. Dije devolviéndome al living, para contestar la llamada.

– Te espero arriba. Me dijo Edward ayudando Alice a subir. –Así hablaras con más calma con él.

Cuando termine de hablar con mi padre y le explique que ya había regresado se quedó muy tranquilo, decide subir a la sala, pero al pasar por la puerta de vidrio vi a Jasper sentado en una banca del patio, así que decidí ir a donde él estaba, estaba concentrado leyendo un libro así que no me oyó llegar.

– Hola. Le dije sentándome a su lado.

– Hola Bella, como estuvo su vuelo.

– No me quejo volar en primera clase me puede llegar a gustar. Él sonrió. – Que lees?. Le pregunte.

– Nada, solo me preparo para ser un buen padre. Me dijo enseñándome la portada del libro.

– Sabes que los libros no te dicen como es la realidad. Le dije.

– Si ya lo sé. Me dijo cerrando el libro. – Es difícil ser padre?

– Un poco, pero todo está aquí y aquí. Le dije señalándome la cabeza y el corazón.

– Pero tú y Emmett lo han sido buenos padres con Anthony.

– A veces creo que no he sido buena madre, estar alejado de él, negarle una vida como un niño normal.

– Bella pero todo lo has hecho por que no corra peligro eso no es ser mala madre. Me dijo tomando una de mis mano.

– Sabes cuándo Carlisle me dijo que estaba embarazada mi mundo se me vino abajo, pero cuando me dijo que si quería podía interrumpir mi embarazo me negué rotundamente aun sabiendo las consecuencias que este traería.

– Esto de ser padres te cambia la vida verdad. Me dijo sonriendo mucho.

– Demasiado, pero lo harás bien no te preocupes. El me devolvió una sonrisa como agradecimiento, no pude evitar verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que desde el día que lo conocí me recordaba que ya lo conocía.

– ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

– Nada solo que tus ojos siempre me hace creer que ya te había visto antes, pero creo que es son solo ideas mías. Él guardo silencio por unos segundos hasta que hablo serio.

– Bella, tengo que decirte algo. Yo lo observe serio. – Tienes razón ya una vez nos habíamos visto, pero tú estabas a punto de quedar inconsciente.

– No entiendo. Le dije, cuando fue eso.

– Veraz, fue al otro día de que fue al hospital y te vi a ti a Emmett y a mis padres, decidí regresar al otro día al hospital y esta vez enfrentar a Emmett y a mis padres por burlarse de Rosalie y darte todo el apoyo a ti a la que creí que le había destruido la vida a mi hermana, llegue al hospital y subí a la habitación donde te encontrabas, me acerque lentamente la puerta de la habitación y pude oír la voz de un hombre discutiendo contigo adentro, tú estabas nerviosa y con algo de miedo, mientras el hombre que no reconocí te reclamaba cosas, yo abrí lentamente la puerta para escuchar bien pude verte de pie frente a tu cama sosteniéndote de una de las barandas de la cama descalza y temblando de miedo, el hombre estaba de frente tuyo yo no le pode ver el rostro pero estaba muy enfadado, te reclamaba cosas, que yo no entendía, aún recuerdo todo la discusión. Me dijo y empezó a relatarme palabra por palabra–

–Tú crees que me voy a comer ese cuento. Te dijo el hombre

–Tú sabes que no estoy mintiendo. Le decías tu temerosa.

––No me hagas reír. Te dijo acercándose a ti y tomándote de la cara fuertemente. – tú le dijiste que estaba lastimando, que te soltara, luego el pregunto por Emmett y que porque te había dejado sola ya que siempre estaba tan pendiente de ti, tú le respondiste que Emmett está por llegar que se fuera, pero él te abrazo a la fuerza y trato de besarte, te soltaste en un temblar de miedo, él muy estúpido te dijo que si no te gusta que te abrasara y te besara, cómo pudiste te soltaste él.

–Suéltame, no me vuelvas a poner una mano encima, porque no será Emmett quien te mate, si no yo oíste. Le dijiste. – el empezó a burlase de ti de tu condición económica de tus padres, luego te grito eras una oportunista como que lo dejaste a él por Emmett y que lo habías conseguido embarazándote de él, para subir de posición, y te juró que ese niño no iba a nacer, que tú eras de él y que no te compartiría. Te zarandeo y haciendo que cayeras al piso, yo me dispuse a entrar a defenderte, pero él se dio media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta yo me senté en una de la sillas del pasillo él no me vio cuando salió de la habitación yo me incorpore de inmediato y entre a prisa a tu habitación, entre y vi a desmayada en el piso, me acerque y te empecé a hablar, tu abriste los ojos y viéndome a los míos lo único que me dijiste fue

_– Mi hijo, no quiero perder a mi hijo._ Te levante del piso y te acostándote en la cama y llame una enfermera, cuan la localice decidí salir del hospital, era lo mejor, creo que tú no estabas para reproches menos en tu estado de todos modos y además el bebé era inocente de todo lo que estaba pasando. Termino de contarme.

– Tú estuviste ahí ese día. Le dije llorando.

– Bella perdón sé que debí entrar y defenderte de ese maldito, pero en ese momento la rabia por lo que supuestamente ustedes le habían hecho a Rosalie era más fuerte que la razón.

– No te culpo Jasper, solo que recordar es muy difícil para mí.

– Lo sé, pero tengo entendido que te estas con el psicólogo y que las terapias van bien.

– Si, pero aun no recuerdo mucho. Le dije secándome las lágrimas el tomo una de mis mejillas en su mano y lo hizo por mí.

– Todo va estar bien. Me dijo yo le respondí con beso en la mejilla y luego lo abrace.

– Gracias, Jasper.

– No es nada, vamos debes tener hambre y no quiero ni imaginar si Edward nos ve aquí a los dos sentados solos, con lo celoso que es. Me dijo poniéndose de pie y dándome la mano, caminamos entre risas y bromas a la casa.

– Los celos de Edward son con todos o especialmente contigo. Le dije ya que tenía entendido que Jasper se había metido con la novia de Edward en la universidad.

– Con todos, aunque en el fondo aun desconfía de mí, así que mejor no darle motivos. Dijo abriendo la puerta para que pasara. – Primero las damas.

– Gracias, muy amable caballero. Y los dos soltamos a reír, pero al entrar al living vi a Edward sentado en una silla con cara de pocos amigos, volví a ver a Jasper, este me dio una mirada que me decía _te lo dije esta celoso_. – Edward, amor que haces aquí. Le dije nerviosa.

– Bueno el almuerzo está servido y baje por ti al living, pero como te vi tan feliz en el patio hablando con Jasper, no quise interrumpir. Me dijo serio.

– Edward. Le dijo Jasper. – No es nada de lo que estás pensando no mal intérpretes las cosas.

– No necesito mal interpretar las cosas cuando yo mismo las vi. Dijo. Más enojado

– Jasper, déjame sola con Edward, por favor. Le dije, este asintió y subió a la sala, cuando Jasper nos dejó sola me acerque a Edward. – Me vas diciendo que te pasa Edward, porque me tratas así y a Jasper también.

– Como quieres que este si bajo a buscarte y te veo con mi hermano acariciándote y tú le devuelves la caricia con un beso y un abrazo y todavía Jasper me dice que no malinterprete las cosas.

– Solo le estaba agradeciendo por el regalo que le hizo Anthony, por si no sabías le regalo un caballo. Le dije. –Luego me conto de lo nervioso que estaba por ser padre y me pidió consejos, la caricia que viste fue que estaba llorando porque le conté cosas de mi hijo cuando era pequeño, le dije que yo no creía ser una buena madre por dejarlo abandonado tanto tiempo y el me reconforto por eso le di un beso y lo abrace, pero si no puedes entenderlo lo siento por ti.

– Bella, perdón es solo que soy, soy…

– Un celoso, me celas con Jasper por algo que te hizo tu ex novia, lo siento Edward yo no soy ella y tampoco quiero otro exnovio celoso que me someta a sus celos y autoridad. Le dije subiendo a la sala, pude oír a Edward que venía detrás de mí.

– Amor lo siento… me decía.

– Que pasa. Dijo Esme.

– Nada. Le dije. – Gracias por el almuerzo, pero se me quito el hambre, es mejor que regrese a casa de Charlie, gracias por todo. Le dije Esme abrazándola.

– Amor, por favor no te vayas, aclaremos esto. Me decía Edward.

– No hay nada que aclarar, odio tus celos, odio que no confíes en mí. Le dije.

– Peque como te vas a ir y un momento que paso, que te hizo Edward. Me dijo Emmett.

– Pediré un taxi. Le respondí. – Y Jasper les contara lo que paso

– Por lo menos déjame llevarte. Me dijo Edward.

– Edward que parte de que no quiero no entendiste. Le dije, bajando de nuevo a living, el me siguió, me tomo del brazo y me volvió hacia el abrazándome.

– Perdón, perdón, pero no te vayas así, te amo no quiero que me dejes por mis estúpidos celos. Me dijo sobre mis labios. – No soy nada sin ti. Me decía acariciándome con la nariz mi rostro, sentí como mi cuerpo flaqueaba. – Dime que me perdonas.

– Eeeddwarr… yo, yo. Le decía. – Si te perdono, me lo volverás hacer y yo no quiero vivir esa rutina no otra vez. Le dije esta vez soltándome de su abrazo, para luego salir de la casa sin mirar atrás sentí mi corazón se partía al hacerle esto, pero Edward se merecía una lección yo lo amo con todo mi alma pero no iba a permitir vivir con celos otra vez.

Salí hasta la carretera caminando, mi celular se había quedado sin batería y no pasaba ni un taxi, menos un auto y estaba a punto de llover, – genial. Dije, en eso vi como el volvo de Edward paso a mi lado y se detuvo, se bajó de su auto y lo rodeo para llegar a mi lado.

– Sé que no quieres nada de mí, pero no te voy a dejar que camines a hasta tu casa estas muy lejos y esta zona es muy sola y puede ser peligrosa y aparte va llover. Me dijo. – Así que…

No termino de decirme lo que iba a decir y me tomo de la mano abrió la puerta del copilo y me subió a su volvo me abrocho el cinturón cerró la puerta y corrió a subirse, encendió de nuevo el volvo y se puso en marcha.

Íbamos callados todo el camino yo miraba por la ventanilla de mi lado y el con su mirada fija en la carretera, solo hable cuando vi que tomo otro camino.

– ¿Para donde me llevas? Le dije enojada. –

– Te tenía una sorpresa preparada y quería mostrarte algo, pero las circunstancias hicieron que lo hiciera así. Me dijo triste. –Después que te lo enseñe te llevare a tu casa. Me musito

Llegamos hasta donde terminaba el camino, apago el coche y se abajo para dirigirse a mi lado me abrió la puerta

– de aquí seguiremos a pie. Me dijo señalando un sendero yo puse cara de pocos amigos. –Es solo un kilómetro, confía en mí. Dijo extendiéndome su mano.

– está bien. Dije no muy convencida, tome su mano y baje del auto deje mi bolso en él, empezamos a caminar el sendero era bruscos, pero aun así Edward me llevaba de la mano.

– Ya llegamos es detrás de esa fila de árboles. Me dijo señalando con su mano. – Es mi lugar favorito cuando me siento mal o quiero estar solo me gusta venir aquí.

Caminamos despacio aun tomados de las manos, paso la fila de árboles Caminamos despacio aun tomados de las manos, paso la fila de árboles y quede maravillada con lo que vía mis ojos.

– Esto es hermoso. Le dije soltando su mano y caminando hacia un gran prado lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco al fondo se oí el caer de una cascada de agua cristalinas, tome una flor la olí y empezó a dar vueltas felices, me sentía como Heidi cuando llego a vivir a la montañas de los Alpes con su abuelo.

– Te gusta. Me dijo sentándose en la hierba.

– Es hermoso no pensé que existiera un lugar tan hermoso como este. Le dije

– Vez ese otro sendero. Dijo señalándolo yo volví a ver. – Por ahí a dos kilómetros se llega a la casa grande, estamos en los terrenos de los Cullen.

– Edward, esto parece un espejismo.

– me alegro que te allá gustado, eres la primera persona aparte de mi familia que traigo.

Me quede callada no sabía que decir deseaba balancearme hacia él y besarlo, pero Dios fui una idiota no debí reaccionar así, nos quedamos ahí media hora sin decir nada ninguno de los dos.

– Bueno creo que es hora de regresar. Me dijo poniéndose de pie. – Te llevare a tu casa. Yo me levante de donde estaba sentada no quería irme sin arreglar las cosas el me volvió a ver con ojos de tristeza. – Prometo que te daré tu espacio y no te presionare para que me perdones. Finalizando de decir esto me tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar yo me solté de su mano y me quede parada él se volvió hacia mi confundido.

– Edward, perdóname. Ahora era yo quien pedía perdón. –No debí reaccionar así, te amo y no quiero estar lejos de ti.

Él se acercó rápidamente hacia mí y me tomo en sus brazos y me beso.

– Yo tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti. Me dijo cuando termino de besarme. – Y no tienes que pedirme perdón yo fui el tonto celoso, te prometo que hare lo posible para que no vuelva a suceder lo de hoy, pero debes tenerme paciencia.

– Lo hare, pero por favor bésame de nuevo. Le dije

El tomo mi rostros en sus manos y empezó a besarme, sentir su aliento en mi boca, su lengua rosando mis labios, no pude más y me colgué a su cuello asiendo que los dos cayéramos acostados al suelo el encima mío.

– Ups. Dije el solo soltó una risa y siguió besándome.

– Sabes que lo que más me gusta de las peleas son las reconciliaciones. Me dijo mordiéndome el glóbulo de mi oreja.

– Espero que no se haga costumbre. Le dije mordiéndole el cuello.

– Aunch, eso dolió.

– A mí no. Le dije riéndome.

– así , ya vas a ver. Dijo haciéndome cosquillas.

– Eso es trampa. Dije, como pude logre salir de su agarre me levante rápidamente el hizo lo mismo.

– A donde crees que vas? Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Lejos de ti. Le dije echando a correr por el prado, el corría detrás de mí, parecíamos niños jugando, las risas y los gritos era lo que se oían de parte de los dos.

– Te alcance. Dijo abrazándome por atrás y dando vueltas conmigo.

– Me mareo. Le dije, él se detuvo y me puso en el suelo yo me volví para que dar frente a él, nos quedamos viendo fijamente. – Te quieres ir ya. Yo le respondí con la cabeza que no. – Debes tener hambre no almorzaste.

– Un poco, pero tú tampoco almorzaste. Le dije.

– deberíamos regresar a mi casa, sería lo mejor… pero no lo deje seguir lo bese con deseo pasión desenfrenada él se soltó de mi beso. – Mmm o creo que podemos quedarnos un rato más. Dijo enarcando una ceja. –Siempre y cuando tú quieras.

– Me gustaría quedarme aquí, pero ya es tarde mejor llévame a casa, tengo cosas que hacer. Le dije. –le prometí Anthony hablar esta noche con él y quiere que tu estés presente, quiere enseñarte un nuevo acorde que aprendió en el piano. Desde que Anthony conoció a Edward le gano mucho aprecio, hablaban mucho cuando realizábamos las videos llamadas, principalmente desde que Pogue, Reid, Tyler y Caleb nos habían regalado una computadora para poder hacer eso posible esa era la sorpresa que me tenían el día del almuerzo en la casa de la playa y la verdad se los agradecí mucho.

– Ya le contaste a Anthony de lo nuestro. Me dijo cuando íbamos en su volvo.

– No, bueno pensaba hacerlo este fin de semana, pero me gustaría hablarlo con su padre antes.

– Crees que él se molestara cuando se entere que estás conmigo.

– No él ya lo sabe y está muy feliz, solo es que Anthony todavía alberga la esperanza de ver a su papa y mama juntos y no sé cómo tomara la noticia de que su madre está enamorada de otro hombre que no es su padre.

– Y si la próxima vez viajo contigo y le decimos a Anthony juntos, cuando digo juntos es tú, yo y tu exesposo. Me dijo Edward tomándome la mano y ahora que le inventaba no podía sentarlo en la misma sala con mi exesposo sin que se diera cuenta que era Emmett. –No, piensas decirme nada.

– Perdón estaba pensando en que tener a los tres hombres que más he amado en mi vida en la misma sala debe ser complicado. Dije soltando una sonrisa fingida.

El solo siguió conduciendo hacia mi casa, mientras yo buscaba la mejor idea para evitar el próximo viaje sin que Edward buscara una charla con mi exesposo.


	24. Ahora quien esta celoso

**Capítulo 24: Ahora quien esta celoso.**

** Emmett POV**

Llegamos a la casa después de que Edward nos fue a recoger aeropuerto y la primera en salir a recibirnos fue una Alice, que se vi tan linda toda gordita con su pancita, lo primero que hizo fue correa donde Bella abrazándola, bueno Bella intentaba abrazarla pero con semejante panza les era imposible, después de que Bella y yo la saludamos entramos en la casa, empezamos a subir a la sala y en eso el celular de Bella sonó.

– Es Charlie. Le dijo a Edward. – se me olvido avisarle que llegaba hoy. Dijo caminando al living, para contestar la llamada y es que era domingo nos habíamos ido el jueves para ayudarle a Renée con los preparativos de la fiesta y teníamos pensado regresar mañana en la mañana, pero Bella y yo teníamos cita con el psicólogo.

– Te espero arriba. Le dije Edward, a la vez que le ayudaba Alice a subir. –Así hablaras con más calma con él. Ella solo le asintió y contesto. La relación de Bella y Edward iba muy enserio, los dos estaban locamente enamorados y eso me hacía muy feliz un poco.

Llegamos a la sala y una Esme feliz salió a recibirme.

– Mi niño, como estuvo el vuelo. Me dijo.

– Bien logre convencer a Bella y viajamos en primera clase. Le dije orgulloso.

– La convenciste o le diste la sorpresa en el aeropuerto. Me dijo Esme, ella tanto como yo sabíamos que a Bella no le gustaba las cosas ostentosas.

– La ultima. Dije sentándome a la par de Alice, que se sobaba la pancita, pude ver que pego una patadita. – Guao esta niña va ser muy interactiva, igual a la madre. Y es que Alice iba a dar a luz a una niña.

– Muy gracioso. Dijo ella.

– Y Bella? Pregunto Esme

– Charlie la llamo esta abajo hablando con él por teléfono. Le contesto Edward. – Y Jasper? Pregunto el esta vez.

– En jardín, leyendo. Dijo Alice. –Desde que llegamos ayer de Phoenix ha estado leyendo un libro de cómo ser un buen padre.

– Eso no te lo dice un libro. Le dije. – eso se aprende de aquí y de aquí. Dije señalando mi cabeza y mi corazón, Esme me volvió a ver y sonrió ya que reconocía lo que dije ya que eran palabras de su propia autoría, recuerdo cuando me las dijo.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba en la habitación de Bella ya Anthony había nacido y todos se habían ido de la clínica, bueno cuando digo que todos era exagerar ya que afuera de la habitación se encontraban Caleb y Pogue resguardando la seguridad de Bella y mi hijo, Bella se había quedado dormida y Anthony estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Bella, en eso empezó a moverse, me acerque y lo tome en mis brazos y me senté con él en el sofá._

_– A ver qué le pasa a mi campeón. Le dije, Anthony se movió y paso sus manitas por su cara tratando de abrir los ojos, poco a poco lo hizo y se me quedo viendo a la cara. – Tienes los ojos de tu madre, menos mal. Lo menos que quisiera era ver esos ojos de nuevo en él. – sabes hijo te amo, pero no sé si llegare a ser un buen padre, pero te prometo que hare lo mejor de mí para que estés orgulloso de mi, sé que algunas veces me comparto como un niño y que cometo muchas estupideces y hago bromas muy feas, bueno las bromas las hacía de niño me gustaba hacerle bromas a mis hermanos, te voy a contar un secreto pero no le digas a nadie. Le dije Anthony levanto la manita yo lo tome como que sí._

_– Cuando era niño le hice bromas muy buenas a tus tíos, a Jasper, tu tío vaquero le agarré toda la colección de vaqueritos miniaturas y les pase por encima con mi patineta y todos los decapite, a tu tía Alice, la duende, le tome toda las revistas de modas y le recorte donde venían las chicas en traje de baño, a tu tío Edward, le puse pegamento en las teclas de su piano y se le pegaron los dedos y a tu tía Rosalie, a ella le vacié el champú del cabello y lo repuse con miel pura de abeja ya te imaginaras como le quedo el cabello. Dije soltando una risa._

_– Y a mí que bromas me hiciste? Dijo Esme parada en la puerta._

_– Ups, nos pescaron. Dije, Esme camino hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado. _

_– Como te sientes. Me dijo_

_– Feliz, nervioso, asustado, no sé si seré un buen padre_

_– Ya lo eres asumiste la responsabilidad y eso te hace un buen padre._

_– Y si no lo soy y lo termine defraudando, eso me da miedo no quiero que eso suceda no puedo hacerle esto a él y sobre todo a ella. Dije viendo hacia donde estaba Bella profundamente dormida._

_– Emmett, no los defraudaras, sabes que puedes leer miles de libros que te dicen cómo educar y ser un buen padre, pero eso no es la vida real._

_– Como lo lograron Carlisle y tú, supieron educarnos y ser buenos padres._

_– Lo único que debes hacer es pensar. Dijo tocándome la cabeza. –Ella sabrá lo correcto y lo incorrecto y luego escuchar. Dijo tocándome el pecho donde estaba mi corazón. – Escúchalo él sabrá el que te guie en tus decisiones como padre._

_– Que difícil. Bufe._

_– Recuerda siempre para ser un buen padre todo está aquí y aquí. Me volvió a decir y señalar mi cabeza y mi corazón. – Bueno solo bien a despedirme de mi nieto, Carlisle me está esperando en el estacionamiento. Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y otro Anthony. –Mañana vendré a verlos de nuevo. Dijo saliendo de la habitación._

_– Gracias. Le dije. – entonces hijo para ser buen padre debo pensar con la cabeza y oír con el corazón._

_En eso Bella se despertó asustada._

_– Mi hijo! Donde está mi hijo? Por qué se llevaron a mi hijo? Decía histérica._

_– Shhh. Le dije, caminado hacia la cama con Anthony . – Cálmate aquí esta!. Y se lo puse en sus brazos ella lo arrullo contra su pecho. – nadie se lo llevo, empezó a moverse y lo cargue un rato._

_– Perdón, es que tengo las amenazas de…, bueno ya sabes en mi cabeza._

_– Tranquila él no se volverá a acercar a ti ni Anthony, no lo permitiré. Le dije _

_– Em, crees que seremos buenos padres._

_– Si, lo seremos todo está aquí y aquí. Le dije citando las palabras de Esme, Bella se quedó extrañada luego de contarle todo lo que platique con Esme entendió y se quedó más tranquila._

**Fin Flash Black**

– Vamos Emmett ni que tuvieras un hijo. Me dijo Edward. – Para saber de cómo educarlos.

Si supiera Edward que su futuro hijastro es mi hijo, en eso Esme hablo.

– El almuerzo está servido. Nos dijo, sé que lo hizo para cambiar la conversación.

– Iré por Bella. Dijo Edward.

– Si vez a Jasper le dices. Le dijo Alice tratando de levantarse del sillón, yo me levante y le ayude. – Necesito ir al baño antes. Yo le ayude a subir un escalón para que fuera el baño.

– Jasper hablo con nosotros hoy en el desayuno, mientras Alice dormía todavía. Me dijo Esme. – Nos dijo que los visito ayer.

– Si, es increíble que pasaran seis años para saber que él lo sabía. Dije.

– Que han pensado hacer, digo Bella nos dijo hace cinco meses que era hora de contar la verdad.

– Hemos pensado hacerlo antes de traer Anthony, a vivir a Forks, pero Bella quiere que Rosalie esté presente también.

– Crees que Rosalie quiera venir.

– No si le decimos que es por Bella y por mí, he pensado que ustedes pueden hacer que venga inventarle algo.

– Hablare con Carlisle a ver qué podemos hacer para que regrese. Me dijo Esme.

– Regrese quién? Pregunto Alice.

– Rosalie. Le dije

– A mí también me gustaría. Dijo. – Ojala antes de que nazca Jaslice **(combinación del nombre de Jasper y Alice = Jas – lice. Se pronuncia Yazz– lizz) **

En eso Jasper subió a la sala, con cara de pocos amigos.

– Que pasa amor? Le pregunto Alice, este dejo el libro sobre la mesa.

– Edward. Fue lo único que logro decir cuando oímos que Bella venia subiendo y Edward venía detrás de ella discutiendo.

– Amor lo siento… le decía, Edward a Bella.

– Que pasa?. Dijo Esme.

– Nada. Le dijo Bella. – Gracias por el almuerzo, pero se me quito el hambre, es mejor que regrese a casa de Charlie, gracias por todo. Y la abrazo.

– Amor, por favor no te vayas, aclaremos esto. Le decía Edward.

– No hay nada que aclarar, odio tus celos, odio que no confíes en mí. Le decía Bella, celos? Bella y Edward estaban discutiendo porque él estaba celoso de quién y por quien Caleb seria que Caleb llamo a Bella.

– Peque como te vas a ir y un momento que paso, que te hizo Edward. Le dije

– Pediré un taxi. Me respondió. – Y Jasper les contara lo que paso. Volví a ver a Jasper este solo movió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sillón.

– Por lo menos déjame llevarte. Le decía Edward a Bella

– Edward que parte de que no quiero no entendiste. Le dije, bajando de nuevo a living, el la siguió.

– Jasper que paso.? Porque Bella y Edward están discutiendo? Le pregunte.

– Bella y yo estábamos hablando en el patio, sobre de cómo ser un buen padre, luego ella se puso a llorar porque dice que ella no se considera buena madre por estar alejada de Anthony, yo la anime y le dije que no era cierto y le seque las lágrimas con mi mano, ella me abrazo en agradecimiento por las palabras de aliento que le di y me dio un beso en la mejilla, Edward nos vio y ya sabrán el efecto que produjo en Edward. Nos dijo, tristemente.

– Edward no puede aun después de tantos años estar dudando de ti. Le dijo Alice.

– Yo no desconfió de él. Dijo Edward que había llegado a la sala. – perdón Jasper, sabes que siempre he sido un celoso.

– Lo se Edward, pero Bella no es ella. Le dijo Jasper, serio. – Bella es una mujer integra y te ama enserio, no la pierdas porque te arrepentirás.

– A todo esto donde esta Bella? Pregunte.

– Se fue. Dijo Edward.

– Como que se fue, no habrás dejado que se vaya sola. Le dijo mi madre.

– No quiso que la fuera a dejar, salió corriendo, pedirá un taxi.

– Por Dios Edward, eres un idiota. Le dije, caminado hacia un mueble donde guardábamos las llaves de los auto para buscar las llaves de mi jeep. – Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir taxi aquí en Forks y su celular estaba a punto de quedarse sin batería me lo dijo en el avión.

Edward corrió hacia mi lado y saco las llaves de su Volvo, en eso se vino un trueno.

– Es mejor que vayas por ella va llover. Le dijo Alice – Además esta parte es muy sola puede ser peligrosa para ella.

Solo vi cuando Edward bajaba al living y luego encendió su volvo y salió a máxima velocidad.

– Debería ir yo. Dije con las llaves de mi jeep en mis manos.

– No déjalos, que aclaren todo. Me dijo Jasper.

Por más que deseara Jasper tenía razón, pero no podía evitar preocuparme, era la primera vez que no estaría para Bella esto me ponía mal sentía que Bella se estaba distanciando poco a poco de mi por mi hermano, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando tenia celos de Edward, ahora yo era el celoso.


	25. Él Regresó!

**Capítulo 25: Él Regresó!**

**Bella POV**

La semanas pasaban muy rápidas, así un mes de la fiesta de Anthony, un mes sin poder visitarlo ya que estábamos con la finales del torneo, ya era jueves y la otra semana seria la final tanto las chicas como los chicos habían hecho lo mejor y llegaron a las finales, todo marchaba bien en una semana la casa estaría terminada y Edward y yo habíamos superado el tema de los celos bueno un poco pero no habíamos vuelto a discutir, mi tratamiento con el psicólogo iba bien poco a poco había vuelto a recordar cosas de lo que me había sucedido, lo único que me tenía mal era el cambiado había tenido desde hace dos días Emmett lo sentía preocupado y distraído ya casi no hablamos, las pocas veces era solo para hablar cosas de Anthony, sentía que algo me ocultaba, Edward me decía que porque extrañaba a Rosalie y eso me llevaba al tema de la verdad, yo necesitaba aclarar todo aunque esto significara perder a Edward.

– Emmett?. Le dije cuando estábamos calentando en el gimnasio para correr antes de iniciar las clases.

– Si pequeña, que paso. Dijo y empezamos a trotar juntos.

– Creo que es hora de decir la verdad.

– A cual verdad te refieres.

– La mía lo que me paso, nuestra boda y de nuestro hijo.

– Estas segura, sabes lo que significaría.

– Si significaría que Rosalie volvería y tú estarías con ella por fin.

– También significaría que Edward no comprendería lo que te paso y te dejaría.

– Lo sé, pero creo que debo decirlo antes de hacerle más daño de lo que le haremos.

– Si eso es lo que quieres, hablare con mis padres y le diré lo que quieres hacer y planearemos todo para que Rosalie regrese y decirle la verdad a los dos. Me dijo dejando de trotar y exhalando. – Te gane de nuevo peque.

– Pensé que solo estábamos entrenando y no compitiendo. Le dije riéndome

– Mi vida siempre es pura competencia, me voy para la cancha de futbol los chicos ya deben estar ahí. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

–Está bien gran oso. Le dije dándole la espalda para estirarme un poco.

– Hey Bella! Parece que tienes un nuevo estudiante. Me dijo Emmett saliendo del gimnasio.

– Así y quién es?. Dije volteando, cuando lo vi mi corazón palpitaba a mil, ya que hoy Emmett fue el que paso por mí, porque Edward entraba dos horas más tarde.

– Hola mi princesa. Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

– Hola que haces aquí, esta no es tu aula te perdiste. Le dije riéndome.

– No solo quería hablar contigo.

– En serio de que. Me asuste un poco.

– Bueno dentro de dos semanas tengo que viajar a Cambridge, Inglaterra. Me dijo serio

– Por cuánto tiempo?. Le dije angustiada el hecho de estar lejos del mucho me ponía triste.

– No lo sé, creo que una o dos semanas.

– Tanto tiempo.

– Es que tengo que resolver unos asuntos de las empresas que me dejo mi padre.

– Entiendo. Dije tristemente.

– Bueno yo que… quería… me dijo, pero no termino de decir la oración.

– Tu querías que. Le dije

– Esto! Dijo acercándose a mí para darme un beso corto en los labios.

– Edward no!. Le dije alejándome de él.

– Perdón, se me olvido que nos podían ver. Dijo avergonzado.

– Bueno eso en parte y lo otro es que estoy toda sudada. Le dije tomando una toalla y poniéndome alrededor de mi cuello.

– Sabes que aun sudada me gustas más. Me dijo.

– Así, ven. Le dije tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a mi aula, cerré la puerta y baje las persianas.

– Que haces Bella. Me dijo asustado.

– Esto. Le dije. Arrinconándolo contra la pared y besándolo, al principio fue un beso tierno luego él fue pasando su lengua por mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar yo abrí mi boca y lo deje entrar, el pasaba sus manos por mi espalda, mientras yo me aferraba a su cabello, nos soltamos cuando nos empezó a faltar la respiración, nos quedamos unidos por nuestras frentes.

– Guao, eso fue… me dijo casi sin aliento.

– Perdón si no lo hacía me moría. Le dije citando las mismas palabras que él me dijo el día que me beso por primera vez, los dos soltamos la risa. – sabes, amor te voy a extrañar mañana. Y es que para mí desgracia los viernes Edward no venía al instituto era su día libre y ahora no ver lo dos semanas eso era peor.

– No sabes cómo me gusta que me digas amor. Me dijo en mis labios. –Dime lo de nuevo.

– Amor, amor, amor. Le dije varias veces.

– Bueno es mejor que me vaya antes de que lleguen tus estudiantes. Me dijo dándome otro beso. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de mi aula los dos nos separamos al instante.

– Bella, no tendrás un …., perdón interrumpo. Dijo Emmett entrando a mi aula.

– No tranquilo no interrumpes Bella y yo solo estábamos hablando, yo ya me iba. Le dijo Edward.

– Que necesitas Emmett. Le dije.

– Bueno una boquilla para inflar los balones de futbol. Dijo.

– Si en aquel estante están. Le dije.

– Bueno los veo en el almuerzo. Dijo Edward.

– Esta bien. Le dije.

– Hey Edward. Dijo Emmett. –Toma. Y le dio pañuelo desechable de mi escritorio. –yo que tú me limpiaría los labios ya que los llevas lleno de brillo labial. Y tú también Bella se te corrió tu brillo labial. Dijo mirándome y soltando la risa. – como extraño hablar como hablan ustedes con mi osita. Dijo riéndose más duro.

– Emmett, eres, eres. Dije

– Soy tu cuñadito favorito. Me dijo abrazándome. Me solté del abrazo de Emmett y camine hacia Edward, tomando otros pañuelos desechables.

– Déjame ayudarte amor. Le dije. Limpiándole los labios con los pañuelos, el me abrazo de la cintura y sentí como estrechaba sus brazos con un poco de fuerza cuando le dije amor. – Ya estas.

– Gracias bebé. Me dijo.

– No yo mejor me voy, aquí el ambiente está muy romántico. Dijo Emmett.

– Espérame voy contigo. Dijo Edward. –Te veo a la hora del almuerzo y tal vez podamos volver hablar. Me susurro al oído.

– Te parece en tu volvo, cuando me vas a dejar a la casa, te prometo que no llevare brillo labial. Le susurre y salió de mi aula, yo me quede arreglándome un poco abrí las persianas de mi aula y cuando llegue al gimnasio ya estaban las chicas y estaban murmurando entre ellas. – A ver chicas que pasa, la clase ya empezó. Les dije.

– Perdón profesora, es que nos distrajo el profesor Masen de biología, es que está muy bueno. Dijo Lauren.

– No solo el, sus hermanos también están buenos, el profesor McCarthy y el profesor Whitlock, Dios que hombres. Dijo otra chica.

– Y usted han visto al doctor Carlisle, pero que le habrán dado a esos hombres de niño. Volvió a hablar Lauren. Yo solo solté la risa, tenía que reconocer que las chicas tenían la razón Carlisle a pesar de su edad era un hombre muy atractivo, Jasper era muy serio, pero también tenía lo suyo, bueno Emmett me gusto desde que me salvo la vida de morir atropellada y Edward, definitivamente Edward el que más me gustaba y eso no estaba en duda.

– Buena chicas 5 vueltas al gimnasio, para que se les baje la temperatura. Les dije.

Termine de entrenar a las chicas del equipo de básquet, tome una ducha y me dirigí a la cafetería, ahí estaba esperando Edward, junto con los demás.

– Que quieres para almorzar? Me pregunto Edward.

– Una ensalada y una limonada. Le dije.

– Ya te lo traigo. Me dijo

– No deja yo puedo ir. Dije acompañándolo. Edward pidió mi almuerzo, cuando saque mi dinero para pagarlo el me regaño.

– Que crees que haces. Me dijo

– Pagando mí almuerzo. Le dije.

– No de ahora en adelante yo pagare tu almuerzo. Me dijo al oído. Para que nadie oyera.

– Pero Edward.

– Shhh, no digas nada. Tome mi bandeja pero cuando nos dirigimos a la mesa de nuevo, nos topamos con James Nómada.

– Hola Isa. Me dijo, sentí como mis manos de erizaban al oír que me llamaba así. – Dime has pensado en mi propuesta de salir juntos. La mirada de Edward era de ganas de tirársele encima.

– Lo siento, pero no me interesa salir contigo. Le dije caminando de nuevo con Edward asía la mesa cuando llegamos, Edward jalo la silla para que yo me sentara. –De que se ríen. Pregunto Edward al ver a sus hermanos riéndose.

– De nada, olvídalo. Dijo Jasper.

– Bella cariño. Me dijo Alice. –Ten esto es para ti, creo que es tu color favorito. Tome la pequeña caja que era en forma rectangular, la abrí y saque lo que había en ella, era un brillo labial, quede en shock, Edward me volvió a ver y solo levanto los hombros, yo sentí que la sangre subía a mis mejillas. – Este no se corre ni se queda embarrado en los labios de la otra persona cuando, bueno cuando…

–Cuando hablan así como tú y Edward lo estaban haciendo en tu aula. Termino de decir, Emmett.

– Basta Emmett. Dijo Edward.

– Esta bien era solo una broma. Dijo el, en eso mi celular vibro, lo saque del bolsillo de mi sudadera y vi que era el detective O'Conner quien me llevaba caso, pero porque llamaba y a esta hora, será que paso algo, me dije, no dude y conteste.

– Aló. Dije algo nerviosa.

– Señora McCarty. Me dijo el detective.

– Me parece que la última vez que hable con usted le dije que ya no estaba casada. Inmediatamente los ojos de Emmett se cruzaron hacia mí al igual los de Edward. – Me gustaría que me llamara por mi apellido de soltera o solamente dígame Bella.

– Perdón señora Swan.

– No hay problema, pero a que debo su llamada.

– Bueno hace unos meses usted llamo y me dijo que quería estar pendiente de su caso, su exesposo no está de acuerdo que le diga esto, pero yo al igual que usted creo que debe enterarse y estar informada con lo que está sucediendo.

– Que debo enterarme y que está sucediendo?

– creo que debe de saber qué hace dos días se nos informe que ÉL, ingreso nuevamente al país. No lo podía creer después de seis años regreso, pero que quería y porque ahora después de tanto tiempo.

– Con permiso. Dije levantándome de la mesa y alejándome de esta. –Está seguro que es él. Le dije angustiada.

– Si, un contacto en migración nos aviso dice que es el, pero que ingreso con otro nombre y otro apellido, me imagino que es para que no se den cuenta que está de nuevo en el país.

– Y usted me está diciendo que mi exesposo lo sabe ya?

– Si, yo se lo comunique el mismo día.

– Hace dos días.

– Si, señora. Emmett lo sabía no me había dicho nada, por eso estaba tan preocupado y distraído.

– Le agradezco que me allá informado. Le dije al detective. – Espero me mantenga informada. Y terminando de decir esto corte la llamada y regrese a la mesa.

– Paso algo con tu exesposo?. Me pregunto Edward.

– No todo está bien, solo que al parecer se le olvido contarme que un conocido nuestro regreso al país. Le dije volviendo ver a Emmett, el entendió inmediato porque arrugo la lata de la gaseosa que estaba tomando, haciendo que el líquido saliera salpicando por todo lado.

– Hey Emmett que te pasa, mira lo que haces. Dijo Jasper limpiándose la camisa, Jasper inmediatamente noto mi cara de frustración y la de Emmett.

– Perdón, no medí la fuerza. Dijo. –Bella si ya terminaste me gustaría que me acompañaras hablar con el director quiero organizar unos partidos amistosos para la final con los equipos del instituto de la reservación.

– Si claro, nos vemos a la salida. Le dije a Edward. Yo sabía que Emmett había inventado todo eso para hablar conmigo.

– Está bien. Me dijo Edward. Me levante de la mesa junto con Emmett, y cogimos para el gimnasio y no a la dirección como los demás creían.

**Emmett POV.**

Cuando Bella dijo que su exmarido al parecer se le había olvido contarle que un conocido regreso al país, supe inmediatamente que ella sabía la verdad, la verdad que le he ocultado desde hace dos días que me llamo el detective para decirme que el desgraciado había ingresado al país con otro nombre, eso me lleno de tanta ira.

Necesitaba que Bella me confirmara que era lo que pensaba, así que le pedí que me acompañara hablar con el director ya que quería organizar unos partidos amistosos para la final con los equipos del instituto de la reservación. Para mi ella no se negó, entonces estaba en lo cierto. nos levantamos de la mesa y caminamos sin decirnos una sola palabra al gimnasio pasamos por los vestidores ya que nuestras aulas se encontraban en la parte atrás de los vestidores, entramos a mi aula y cerré la puerta.

– CUANDO PENSABAS DECÍRMELO. Me grito de una vez.

– Bella, lo siento yo solo quería que te mantuvieras al margen de esto.

– Emmett, como quieres que me mantenga al margen si la victima soy yo y sabes que Anthony corre peligro.

– Maldito y mil veces maldito. Dije arrojando todo lo que estaba sobre mi escritorio, sentí como Bella me agarraba para que me volviera hacia ella.

– Abrázame Emmett. Me dijo. –por favor necesito sentirme segura entre tus brazos.

– Ven. Le dije abrazándola. –No te preocupes nada te pasara esta vez no dejare que ese maldito te vuelva a poner un dedo encima.

– Lo prometes. Me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

– Siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte, para siempre

– Para siempre. Me respondió. –Tengo miedo, Emmett.

– Lo es pequeña, pero me tienes a mí, a tu padre, a Phil, a Jacob, a mi padre y ahora a Edward. Para cuidarte.

– No quiero meter a Edward en esto.

– Es muy tarde pequeña él te ama y sé que él te defenderá hasta con su vida si es necesario. Le dije.

– Emmett, piensas que mi familia deben mudarse de nuevo, no sé qué hacer.

– Yo si lo que podemos hacer. Dije. – Lo primero que haremos es hablar con tu padre ya mismo vamos a verlo.

– Pero las clases que pasara con ellas.

– Déjame eso a mí, recoges tus cosas y llama a Charlie y dile que nos vemos en tu casa en media hora nos vemos en el estacionamiento.

– Tu que harás, llamare a mi padre y hablare con el director. Saque mi celular y marque el número de mi padre, solo timbro dos veces cuando contestaron.

– Hospital de Forks, Jane lo atiende.

– Hola Jane, soy Emmett Cullen, me podrías comunicar con mi padre.

– Hola guapo, como estas porque no has vuelto por aquí para refrescarme la vista. Dios esta chica ni para una emergencia deja de seducirme, por eso Rosalie siempre me acompañaba siempre que tenía que visitar a mi padre al hospital.

– Mira Jane tengo una emergencia con un alumno y necesito hablar con mi padre, me lo podrías comunicar, por favor.

– Esta bien, disculpa.

– Aló. Dijo mi padre.

– Papá soy Emmett.

– Hijo que paso?

– Papa estas muy ocupado para que nos reunamos dentro de media hora en casa del jefe Swan.

– No hijo en este momento iba ir almorzar con tu madre ella está aquí conmigo.

– Que bueno llévala también a la caja del jefe Swan a Bella le hará bueno tenerla ahí en este momento.

– Pero que paso hijo, dime me estas asustando.

– Se los diré en la casa de Bella, los veo ahí. Dije cortando la llamada, me dirigí a la oficina del director.

– Hola Jessica el director esta.

– Si

– Puedes decirle que necesito hablar con él.

– Claro. Ella se levantó y fue a la oficina del director y regreso a los 2 minutos.

– Te recibirá pasa.

–Gracias.

Pase a la oficina del director y hable con él le dije que Bella y yo nos ausentaríamos de las lecciones de la tarde, le puse como excusa que Bella y yo queríamos organizar un juego amistoso entre los equipos de futbol y básquet del instituto, contra los chicos del instituto de la Reservación y queríamos ir a hablar con los entrenadores de la Reservación, el director acepto encantado. Salí de su oficina y me dirigí al estacionamiento, Bella ya estaba ahí.

– Sube. Le dije. Abriéndole la puerta del jeep para que subiera.

– Como hiciste para que el director nos dejara salir antes. Le explique a Bella de todo lo que le había dicho al director. –Y te lo creyó.

– Sí, claro después tenemos que hablar con Jacob para organizarlo de verdad, por cierto le avisaste a Jacob.

– Si, ya viene de camino. Me dijo. Cuando llegamos a casa de Bella, ya habían llegado todos ya que le coche de mi padre, así como el de Jacob y la patrulla de Charlie, estacione mi jeep y me baje y le ayude a Bella abajarse y caminamos hacia la casa, entramos y todos estaban en la sala.

– Hijo. Dijo mi padre. –me puedes decir que pasa.

– Si claro, bueno hace dos días uno de los detective que lleva el caso de Bella me llamo al parecer dieron con él. Dije, no necesitaba decir nombres todo sabían de quien hablaba.

– Estas seguro. Dijo Jacob

– Si, y no solo eso el muy maldito se cambió el nombre y los apellidos, para poder entrar al país.

– Por Dios es un … dijo mi madre – Hija, tu cómo te sientes. Dijo hacia donde Bella y abrazándola. Desde que mi madre la conoció la primera vez se encariño mucho con ella ya que las condiciones que se conocieron no fueron las más apropiadas.

– Asustada y nerviosa. Dijo Bella.

– Bella cree que su familia deberían mudarse de Phoenix antes de que dé con ellos. Les dije.

– Creo que sería lo mejor. Dijo Charlie. – deberían mudarse para acá, aquí estamos todos y estarán más seguros.

– No, creo que sea una buena opción, el primer lugar que buscaría seria aquí en Forks él sabe que tú vives aquí Charlie. Dijo mi padre. – Jasper tiene una casa a las afuera de Canadá, era de sus padres, creo que ahí sería un buen lugar para que Renée, Phil y el pequeño, estén por un tiempo.

– Me parece muy bien. Dijo Jacob. – Además cuenta con los cuatro guardaespaldas y por lo que se, son muy buenos.

– Solo que hay un problema. Dije viendo a Bella. – Ya no son cuatro ahora solo son tres.

– No entiendo que quieres decir que solo son tres. Dijo Charlie.

– Caleb renuncio antes del cumpleaños de Anthony, por eso no estuvo en la fiesta, decidió regresar a Inglaterra con su madre. Dije.

– Renuncio. Dijo Bella llorando. –Fue por mi culpa.

– No digas eso. Le dijo Sue. – Él te ama, pero no puede estar en un lugar donde cada rincón haga recordarte.

– Pero volviendo al tema que nos interesa. Hablo Jacob. – Se podría contratar unos dos guardaespaldas más de confianza.

– Me parece buena idea. Le dije.

– Emmett, no puedo dejar que se involucren en esto ya han hecho mucho por mí. Dijo Bella.

– Bella, ahora estas con Edward, entonces formas parte de la familia y recuerda que Anthony es un Cullen. Dijo

– Gracias. Dijo ella.

Nos quedamos hablando y organizando el traslado de Renée hacia la casa de Jasper en Canadá, Bella había subido a su cuarto a descansar ya que estaba muy nerviosa, mi madre le había preparado un té y estaba con ella en la habitación, Jacob había pedido unas pizzas y unos refrescos ya que muchos no habían almorzado. Estábamos terminando de organizar la mudanza cuando tocaron el timbre.

– Yo voy. Le Dije a Sue que recogía todo los sobros de la pizzas, abrí la puerta, se me había olvidado él y ahora que le inventamos.

– Que haces aquí? Me dijo algo molesto.

**Edward POV**

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, me sentí aliviado había sido un día muy excitante y cansado, en la mañana había estado con Bella en su aula, luego la vi en el almuerzo pero no estuvimos mucho juntos ya que ella y Emmett tenían que hablar con el director, al final del almuerzo regrese a mi aula y hoy los chicos estaban insoportable, tuve que mandar a unos a dirección y otros hacerles reporte, pero por fin se acabó mi semana en el instituto, mañana seria viernes y es mi día libre, aunque lo único malo es que no vería a Bella. Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí al estacionamiento cuando llegue ahí vi Alice y a Jasper.

– Edward has visto ha Emmett. Dijo Jasper.

– No desde el almuerzo.

– Que raro el jeep no está. Murmuro Alice. – Y Bella? Dónde está?

– No se nunca ha tardado en salir, siempre está aquí antes que nosotros. Dije

– Es cierto. Dijo Alice. –Porque no la llamas.

– Si lo voy hacer. Saque mi celular y marque su número.

_Hola estas llamando al celular de Bella Swan en este momento no te puedo contestar, pero déjame un mensaje y tu número de teléfono y prometo devolverte la llamada. Adiós._

– Me sale la contestadora, llamare a Emmett.

_Que tal estas llamando al gran Emmett McCarthy Cullen, en este momento no te puedo contestar así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer después que escuches estés mensaje, ah otra cosa no te prometo devolverte la llamada. Adiós._

– También solo me sale la contestadora, será que están juntos, iré al gimnasio a buscarla, dije ya esto me estaba preocupando.

– Espérate Edward. Dijo Jasper. –Ahí viene Jessica, le iré a preguntar a ver si sabe algo. Jasper fue hasta donde estaba Jessica, la saludo y le pregunto, regreso a los 10 minutos.

– Que te dijo. Pregunte ansioso.

– Dice que Emmett y Bella se retiraron después del almuerzo, que iban al instituto de la Reservación para organizar un juego amistoso.

– Eso significa porque no contestan su celular, ahí no hay señal. Dijo Alice.

– Pero porque Bella no me aviso. Dije

– Nos llevas, Edward. Dijo Alice.

– Si claro, pero primero pasaremos a la casa de Bella, a ver si ya llego, ay algo que no me cierra. Les dije.

– Por cierto me debes esta Edward. Dijo Jasper.

– Porque? Pregunte

– Porque gracias a que fui a preguntarle a Jessica, me invito a un café.

– QUE TE INVITO A QUE, QUE SE CREE ESA GOLFA. Dijo Alice. JASPER WHITLOCK HALE, ESPERO LE ALLAS DICHO QUE NO, PORQUE ME DIVORSIARE DE TI ANTES DE NAZCA NUESTRA HIJA. Dijo Alice al subirse mi volvo.

– Amor yo no tengo la culpa de que esa chica se tan resbalosa. Dijo Jasper. Yo solo me reía de verlos peleando todo el camino a la casa de Bella. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella y estacione mi volvo quedamos con la boca abierta.

– Que paso? Dijo Alice. Que hace el carro de nuestro padre aquí, la patrulla, el carro de Jacob y el jeep de Emmett.

– No lo sé pero lo voy averiguar. Dije bajándome del volvo. Pude oír como Alice y Jasper se abajaban también y me seguían. Toque el timbre, oí cuando alguien contestaba desde adentro cuando abrieron la puerta vi que era Emmett.

– Que haces aquí? Dije algo molesto.

– Bueenno yooo. Contesto algo nervioso.

– Donde esta Bella, acaso le paso algo. Dije enfadado y entrando a la casa a la fuerza, Jasper y Alice me siguieron y atrás venia Emmett.

– Edward. Dijo mi padre.

– Donde esta Bella. Pregunte.

– Esta en su cuarto. Dijo Charlie. – Esta dormida.

– Que le paso?

– Nada ella está bien hijo. Dijo mi padre.

– Bien y todos están aquí reunidos que pasa exijo saber. Dije molesto.

– Hijo no te podemos decir, eso le corresponde decírtelo ella.

– Quiero verla.

– Esta en su cuarto, al final de las escaleras a mano izquierda. Me dijo Charlie. Subí corriendo al segundo piso y toque a su puerta.

– Pase. Contesto una voz que conocía.

– Mamá! Que haces aquí?

– Edward hijo. Me dijo sentada hacia el respaldar de la cama de Bella, con ella acurrucada en sus brazos, profundamente dormida. –acaba de quedarse dormida, parece un ángel verdad.

– Si, es mi ángel, que tiene mamá, porque tanto secreto. Dije sentándome a la orilla de ellas y quitándole el cabello de la cara a Bella.

– Hijo, si yo pudiera decírtelo, lo haría, pero debes tener paciencia, ella te lo dirá cuando esté preparada.

– Que fue lo que le paso que le hicieron.

– Sabes Bella es muy luchadora, ha tenido que enfrentar muchas cosas, pero a pesar de todo ha salido adelante. En ese momento entro mi padre a la habitación.

– Esme amor, creo que debemos irnos ya es tarde. Dijo

– Creo que sí. Dijo levantándose lentamente de la cama y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Bella.

– Y tu hijo te quedas. Me dijo mi padre.

– No creo que mejor me voy. Le dije. En eso Bella empezó a moverse lentamente hasta que se despertó.

– Edward!. Dijo balanceándose a mi cuello, pude sentir sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

– Tranquila mi princesa ya estoy aquí y nada te pasara. Creo que me quedare un rato más. Les dije a mis padres.

– Creo que es lo mejor, Bella le hace bien tu compañía. Dijo mi madre.

– Bella todo está resuelto, no te preocupes. Dijo mi padre.

– Gracias Carlisle.

– Con gusto pequeña, estaremos hablando. Dijo mi padre saliendo de la habitación junto con mi madre. Volví a ver a Bella y estaba con la mirada gacha y jugando con sus manos algo nerviosa.

– Amor!. Le dije

– Estas bravo conmigo. Me dijo levantado la mirada y viéndome a los ojos.

– Bella que sucede. Le dije

– Edward, perdóname yo debo decirte algo, pero no quiero perderte…

– Bella amor, pase lo que pase estaré contigo. Ella se tiro de nuevo a mis brazos llorando.

– Te amo tanto no quiero perderte.

– Y no lo harás, pero dime que sucede.

– Edward dame un mes te pido y te confesare toda la verdad. Me dijo. –Solo un mes por favor.

– Esta bien amor, te daré un mes si eso te hace sentir mejor.

– Gracias. Me dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

No entendía porque Bella me pedía un mes, pero de una cosa tenía muy segura lo que sucedió hoy tenía que ver con su exnovio.

– Bella. Le dije cuando ya está más tranquila, ella estaba acostada en la cama con su cabeza en mis piernas yo le acariciaba el cabello. – Recuerdas que te dije que entre dos semanas tengo que viajar a Inglaterra.

– Sí. Dijo, melancólicamente.

– Bueno hay algo que quisiera pedirte y me gustaría que me digieras que sí.

– Que es Edward.

– Quiero que Viajes conmigo. Bella levanto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos. – Que dices? Le pregunto. No me respondió nada solo me beso. – eso quiere decir que sí. Le dije cuando nos separamos.

– Debo responderte ya. Me dijo.

– Porque lo piensas tanto. Le dije.

– Recuerda que tengo un hijo y debo asumir me responsabilidad de madre.

– Lo sé, pero podemos llevar Anthony con nosotros a mí no me incomodaría.

– Eres muy lindo, pero recuerda también que para sacar Anthony del país necesitamos la aprobación de su padre y no sé si le guste que lo saque del país, no ahora.

– Tienes razón, piénsalo y me dices dentro de una semana. Le dije

– Lo hare. Me dijo bostece ando.

– Tienes sueño. Le dije.

– Un poco.

– entonces duerme. Y le empecé a tararear la nana que le había compuesto y poco a poco se quedó dormida, la acomode en su cama la abrigue y le deje un beso en la frente, salí de su habitación y baje a la sala ahí estaba Sue, Charlie y Leah.

– Como esta? Me pregunto Charlie.

– Se quedó dormida.

– Gracias por quedarte con ella. Me dijo. – Quieres cenar algo.

– Fue un placer sabes que lo importante que Bella es para mí.

– Pareciera que la mosquita muerta es muy importante para muchos. Dijo Leah sarcásticamente.

– Leah. Le dijo Sue.

– Se lo agradezco jefe Swan, pero si me quedo a cenar creo que la cena me caería mal y no es que diga que Sue cocina mal al contrario, me encanta como cocina, pero prefiero evitar comentarios groseros hacia mi novia. Le dije.

– Entiendo Edward. Me dijo Sue. – Y disculpa a Leah

Después de despedirme del jefe Swan y de Sue regrese a mi casa, guarde mi volvo en el garaje y entre a la casa no se oí nadie, cuando pase por el despacho de mi padre oí voces la puerta estaba entre abierta y pude ver a Emmett sentado en uno de los sillones y mi madre a la par abrazándolo y me mi padre a recostado a su escritorio

– Me va odiar, mamá. Decía Emmett llorando en los brazos de mi madre. De quien hablaba Emmett y porque lo iba a odiar

– No es así hijo, ella te quiero mucho, lo que paso no fue tu culpa. Le dijo mi padre.

– Si es mi culpa si me hubiera acordado de ella… dijo Emmett llorando.

– No es tu culpa, si de alguien es de culpar ella seria a nosotros, nosotros te distrajimos. Dijo mi madre ahora llorando con Emmett.

– Ella es fuerte salió adelante, con nuestra ayuda y la de su familia y bueno y después de tanto sufrimiento llego su luz y bendición y tú no la abandonaste en ningún momento y ahí tienes tu recompensa. Dijo mi padre abrazando a Emmett.

– Lo dices por Anthony, verdad papa. Le dijo Emmett. Era de Bella de quien hablaba, pero porque Bella lo iba a odiar, no aguante más y toque a la puerta.

– Puedo pasar. Dije.

– Si claro pasa. Dijo mi padre. – Como esta Bella.

– Bien se quedó dormida pero más tranquila. Le dije.

– Bueno yo me voy a dormir hoy ha sido un día muy largo y mañana viajo. Dijo Emmett. –Te encargo a Bella cuídala mucho este fin de semana. Me dijo saliendo del despacho.

– Yo iré a comer algo. Dije saliendo del despacho, llegue a la cocina y me prepare algo ligero de comer, mientras cenaba en mi cabeza retumbaba las palabras de Emmett, porque Bella lo va odiar y que tiene que ver Anthony con él, después de tanto analizar me di cuenta de una cosa nunca le eh preguntado a Bella por el nombre ni los apellidos de su exesposo ni el de su exnovio, pero de algo estaba seguro dentro de un mes lo sabría todo.


	26. Recupere Mi Pasado

**Capítulo 26: Recupere Mi Pasado!**

**Bella POV**

Faltaban tres minutos para que el árbitro sonara el silbado el marcado iban 25 puntos el equipo visitante y 31 las chicas de Forks.

– VAMOS ANGELA. Le gritaba. – NO SUELTES EL BALON, NO DEJES QUE TE LO QUITEN. Y en ese momento el árbitro sonó su silbato dando por ganador a las chicas.

– GANAMOS. Dijo Emmett, levantándome en el aire y girando a la vez. – SABIA QUE LO HARIAS ERES MI CAMPEONA. Me decía feliz. – Lo hiciste muy bien. Me dijo esta vez poniéndome en el suelo y abrazándome.

– Gracias, pero las chicas tienen su mérito también. Le dije, no había terminado de decir eso cuando vi a todas las chicas corriendo hacia mí.

– LO HICIMOS PROFESORA, GANAMOS. Decían todos a coro.

– Es usted muy buena. Me dijo Ángela una de las chicas. –Gracias por no dejarnos y creer en nosotras y también a usted profesor McCarty. Le dijo esta vez a Emmett. –Si usted no la hubiera convencido de venir nosotras no hubiéramos ni participado en este campeonato, ya que el director le tenía más fe a los chicos del equipo de futbol.

– Lo sé, pero parece que al director le quedo claro que usted son más buenas que los chicos y pusieron al instituto en alto. Y es que lamentablemente el equipo de los chicos había quedado en segundo lugar, pero a Emmett no le importo porque dijo que eso sería una forma de demostrarle y quitarle lo machista al director.

– Bella, Bella, Bella. Decía Alice feliz brincando. – Felicidades.

– Gracias, pero no brinques tanto o mi ahijada nacerá antes de tiempo. Le dije y es que Alice y Jasper nos habían pedido a mí y Edward que fuéramos los padrinos de Jaslice y los dos habíamos aceptados encantados. ¿Y Edward?

– Fue a dejar Anthony con Charlie y Sue, no quiere ir a la fiesta dice que es para adultos y que no habrán niños de su edad, así que tu padre y su lo llevaran a la Reservación a para que juegue con los hijos de Paul y Sam.

Y es que mi hijo había llegado el mismo fin de semana que nos enteramos que él había regresado al país, mi madre y Phil a pesar de que Jasper muy gustosamente nos cedió su casa en Canadá no quisieron mudarse y decidieron seguir en Phoenix, siempre bajo la protección de Reid y Tyler.

– ¡Un momento fiesta! ¿Cual fiesta? Pregunte.

– En la casa de la playa. Me respondió Jasper. –Alice la organizo para celebrar el gane, irán los profesores y varios alumnos.

– ¡Alice! como organizaste una fiesta de gane y si no hubiéramos ganado. Le dije.

– Bella no te enojes digamos que vi que esto pasaría. Yo solo volví los ojos en blanco.

– Bueno pasare a mi casa y me tomare una ducha luego los veré allá. Dije.

– Ni lo pienses, te vas con nosotros. Me dijo

– Pero quiero tomar un baño.

– Cuando veníamos pasamos a tu casa por tu cosas están en el jeep de Emmett. Me dijo sonriendo.

– Eres, eres. Le dije.

– Soy una buena planificadora.

Después de pelear con Alice un rato nos pusimos en marcha a la casa de la playa, cuando llegamos me quede sorprendida al ver como Alice había organizado todo habían corrido los paneles de la piscina quedando cerradas y habían montado encima una tarima para bailar, había una mesa llena de bocadillos y un mini bar para los que eran mayor de edad y otro para los menores.

– Guao, Alice te esmeraste. Dijo Emmett.

– Tengo mi toque.

– Bella. Dijo Esme abrazándome para después darle paso a Carlisle.

– Hija estamos tan orgullosos de ti. Me dijo este último.

– Gracias.

– Bueno ahora ve y disfruta. Me dijo Esme. – Que esta fiesta es en tu honor.

– Gracias, pero primero tomare una ducha. Dije.

– Entrando a la casa, la sala estaba repleta, cuando me dirigí al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones alguien se interpuso.

– Peeerooo, ji,ji… miiireeen, ji,ji… quiennn ji,ji.. Tenemos aquí, ji,ji. Me dijo James Nómada, ebrio.

– Me puedes dar paso. Le dije.

– Vamos ji, ji… si solo quiero felicitarte por el triunfo ji,ji.

– Gracias-. Le dije tratando de esquivarlo.

– Sabes ji,ji… tienes muy buenos atributos. Me dijo abriéndome el zipper de mi sudadera, en eso su mano fue detenida por otra que la arrebato de un golpe.

– Tú, otra vez… ji,ji… dijo James molesto. –Porque siempre que bellita y yo estamos en lo mejor nos interrumpes ji,ji…

Volví a ver a Jasper, el me halo de una mano y me puso atrás de él, como protección

– estas bien? Me pregunto.

– Si gracias.

– No me digas que tú también andas con ella, que se siente compartir la mujer con tu hermano Emmett.

– No digas estupideces. Le dijo Jasper.

– Vamos si todo el mundo sabe que ella se revuelca con tu hermano y ahora hasta tú el recién casado.

– Vete James. Le dijo Jasper. – Si no quieres que llame al padre de Bella y le diga que trataste de sobrepasarte con ella, recuerda que es el jefe de policía, me gustaría ver qué pasaría si lo hago.

– Esta bien ji,ji…, pero me la debes Whitlock . Dijo alejándose de nosotros y caminando hacia un sillón donde se sentó y jalo a Jessica Stanley y la beso.

– Gracias, es la segunda vez que me ayudas con él.

– No es nada ahora ve báñate. Me dijo, yo le hice caso y me metí al cuarto de Edward, creo que él no se molestaría que utilizara su habitación y su baño, me quite mis tenis y las medias me desabroche el pantalón y me quite la sudadera y la camisa quede solo en mi ropa interior cuando me dirigía al baño la puerta del cuarto de Edward se abrió.

– Bella, amor estas aquí?. Dijo Edward entrando a la habitación, yo quede en estado de shock sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas, pude notar la misma expresión en la cara de Edward. – Perdón, perdón, perdón, debí tocar antes de entrar. Me dijo dándome la espalda.

– Edward mírame. Le dije.

– No estás semi desnuda y no es muy caballeroso de mi parte que te vea así si aún no hemos tenido sexo. Me acerque lentamente y lo abrace por atrás sentía como su corazón palpitaba a mil.

– Edward por favor mírame. Le dije nuevamente, él se volvió despacio y me miro a los ojos. – Edward es solo ropa interior no estoy desnuda, además tú ya me viste desnuda una vez de la cintura para bajo o no lo recuerdas. El me volvió a ver y enarco un ceja, supe que en ese momento había recordado ese día, el día de la boda de mi padre y Sue y nuestra escapada a la playa.

**Flash Black**

_– Si te dije que nos viéramos aquí es por quiero que sigas con lo que estabas haciéndome en la mesa cuando Emmett nos interrumpió. Le dije mordiéndome el labio ya que me encontraba completamente excitaba._

_– Tú mandas y yo cumplo. Me dijo jalándome contra él y tomando una de mis piernas y la subió a su cintura, yo me sujete más a su cintura con esa pierna y abrí un poco la otra pierna con sus manos libres empezó a bajar mi vestido por los hombros juntos con los tirantes del brassier dejándolo hasta la cintura, quedando completamente desnuda de mi cintura para arriba. – Eres perfecta, me dijo contemplándome, no pude evitar sonrojarme._

_Bajo lentamente por mi cuello y empezó a lamer, chupar y morder mis pechos._

_– Edwaaarddd. Dije excitada._

_– Bella te quiero, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Me dijo besándome._

_– Y tú a mí. Le dije_

_Siguió besándome y tocándome mis pechos con una de sus manos, con la otra baja lentamente hasta la pierna que tenía en su cintura y subió mi vestido despacio y empezó a tocar mí intimada por encima de mis bragas, deslizo su mano por dentro de mis bragas._

**Fin flash Black.**

– Claro que lo recuerdo. Me dijo besándome.

– Porque no nunca lo has vuelto hacer, digo tocarme como lo hiciste ese día.

– Bella, ese día me dijiste que aún no sabías si estabas preparada para estar con alguien más y bueno yo prefiero esperar tener paciencia sé que ahora no es el momento y no podemos hasta que le digamos a Anthony lo nuestro.

– Pensé que no te sentías atraído por mí en ese tema. Le dije bajando mi mirada.

– Tontita, tú me atraes todo, si no estuviera así por ti. Me dijo tomando una de mis manos y llevándola a la pretina de su pantalón. – Sientes como me pones con solo sentirte cerca. Un gemido fue lo único que salió de mi boca a sentir la erección de su miembro y eso provocado por mí.

– Oh Edward, soy una tonta pensé que no te producía nada de placer. Le dije besándolo.

– Tú me produces mucho. Me dijo, llevándome a la cama y acostándome en ella. – creo que podemos jugar un rato. Dijo quitándose la camisa.

– La puerta. Le dije, el camino hacia la puerta y le puso seguro regreso a mí desabrochándose el pantalón y quitándose solo en bóxer. – Ahora estamos iguales. Él se puso encima de mí recargando su peso en una mano y empezó a besarme.

En ese momento me sentía el paraíso sentir como Edward me besaba y me tocaba, por encima de mi ropa interior, en un momento hice el intento de quitarme mi sostén pero Edward, no me dejo.

– No lo hagas. Me dijo besándome. –Vamos despacio, solo quiero sentirte así y que tú me sientas. Yo solo asentí y seguí besándolo, abrí mis piernas y Edward empezó a rosar su erección por encima de mi intima aun con mis bragas y el con su bóxer puesto, en ese momento ya estaba completamente húmeda, por cada movimiento que el hacía yo lo imitaba, hasta que sentí una ola ardiendo en mi bajo vientre.

– Dios Edwaaarddd… creoooo quuueee…

– Yo también ammmooor, un poco más. Me dijo rosándonos cada vez más fuerte hasta que sentí, llegar mi orgasmo junto con el de Edward, después de un beso Edward se acostó en la cama y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho.

– De verdad quieres esperar. Le dije el acariciaba mi espalda.

– Si, no te molesta…

– Claro que no mientras podamos jugar como lo acabamos de hacer. Le dije.

– Mmmm… claro que sí. Me dijo dándome un beso e incorporándose, yo me senté en la cama – Es mejor que tomes el baño que venias a darte y salgas no queremos dar sospechas. Me dijo caminando hacia su cómoda y sacando un bóxer limpio y recogiendo su ropa, se acercó de nuevo a mí y me beso. – Yo iré a la habitación de Emmett y me cambiare. Me susurro viendo su bóxer yo solté una risa.

– Tienes razón. Le dije caminado hacia al baño. – Te amo.

– Y yo a ti, no s vemos en la fiesta. Me dijo abriendo la puerta y cruzando en carreras al cuarto de Emmett en bóxer para que nadie lo viera.

Yo me metí al baño calibre la ducha para que el agua no saliera muy caliente dure varios minutos recordando lo que había pasado minutos antes con Edward, había tenido mi primer orgasmo y fue con él, salí de la ducha me puse mi ropa interior limpia y me envolví el cabello con una toalla en eso oí que la puerta de la habitación se volvía abrir, salí en carrera pensando que era Edward, pero para mi sorpresa no era él.

– Que haces aquí.? Dije jalando la sabana y cubriéndome con ella.

– Solo quise venir hablar contigo en privado sin que nos interrumpan. Me dijo James acercándose a mí y arrinconándome contra la pared.

– Suéltame. Le dije.

– déjame verte. Me dijo jalándome a la fuerza la sabana y dejándome en mi ropa interior. – Guao, eres hermosa. Dijo respirando sobre mí.

– Por favor suéltame o voy a gritar.

– Por más que grites nadie te oirá la música está muy alta. Me dijo jalándome contra su cuerpo. Me agarro y me tiro a la cama.

– Que vas hacer. Le dije asustada al ver que se quitaba la camisa.

– Te voy a enseñar lo que es un hombre de verdad. Me dijo.

– No por favor. Le decía y empecé a gritar. –EMMETT, EDWARD, JASPER, CARLIS… pero no pude decir nada porque me calló de un golpe.

– Cállate ya te dije que nadie te va oír. Me dijo, yo lloraba y trataba de zafarme de su agarre pero era inútil él era más fuerte que mí.

el solo siguió deslizando su mano lentamente sobre mi sostén , hasta que metió una de sus manos dentro de él, empecé a sentir como su mano acariciaba mi piel, mis lágrimas eran un torrente hace poco había estado en esta misma cama con Edward y ahora este maldito estaba a punto de violarme, sentí como una fuerte brisa paso y me sentí liberada me senté en la cama cubriéndome con la sabana y pude ver a Jasper encima de James golpeándolo y maldiciéndolo sentí que todo me daba vueltas y un instante, me llegaron imágenes y recuerdos a mi mente, recuerdos que no había recordado desde esa maldita noche, que me hizo que me tensara.

– Bella, amor estas bien? Oí la voz de Edward cuando llego el recuerdo.

**Flash Back **

_Acaba de llegar de la universidad y me encontré un ramo de rosa azules en mi departamento, mis favoritas, tome la tarjeta la abrí y la leí._

_"Como el ave fénix resurge de las cenizas, tu resurgiste de una dolorosa relación, estoy orgullo de ti, por salir adelante y recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para sostener tu mano. Con amor Emmett"_

_– Emmett. Dije, en ese momento el teléfono empezó a sonar._

_– Aló, peque._

_– Emmett acabo de recibir tus flores, gracias._

_– Con gusto, esta lista recuerda que vamos a salir a cenar._

_– En este momento me iba a duchar._

_– Bueno, en 10 minutos pasó por ti. _

_– Esta bien. Le dije, colgando me metí al baño en carreras me bañe y me vestí, me puse un vestido corto straplee, oigo que tocan la puerta._

_– Pasa Emmett, la puerta está abierta, ya casi salgo. Le dije, termine de vestirme y salí, para mi sorpresa no era Emmett era él. – ¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que no quería volver a verte._

_– Te vez hermosa, Isa vas a salir algún lado._

_– Si quede con Emmett de ir a cenar y es mejor que te vayas Emmett no tarda en venir por mí y se te ve aquí no quiero ni pensar _

_– Así que volviste con McCarthy _

_– No solo somos amigos._

_– No me mientas Isa. Se aproximó a mí y me sujeto de los brazos fuertemente._

_– Suéltame me estas lastimando._

_– Eres una zorra Bella, me dejaste para volver con él, con McCarthy_

_– Que estás diciendo, es solo mi amigo, si te deje es porque estaba harta de tu celos y que me golpearas sin motivo alguno._

_– McCarty siempre estuvo en medio de nuestra relación, él siempre me ha quitado lo que por derecho es mío ahora te tiene a ti, pero no lo voy a permitir esta vez tu eres mía y no voy a permitir que te sigas revolcando con el eso no lo soporto._

_– Tú no sabes nada, Emmett y yo no tenemos nada. Le dije _

_– No mientas más los vi besándose ayer en el parqueo de tu trabajo el paso por ti y te llevo a su apartamento y te quedaste toda la noche con él. _

_– Tu nos viste?_

_– Me engañabas con el mientras estábamos juntos, por eso nunca quisiste tener relaciones conmigo porque te revolcabas con él._

_– Ya te dije tú no sabes nada. _

_–pues ahora mismo lo voy a saber._

_– Que piensas hacer suéltame._

_– Cállate. Me grito agarrándome fuerte mente golpe tras golpe._

_– suéltame no quiero, por favor suéltame. Pero fue inútil por más que le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, más me golpeada._

_Lo último que recuerdo fue que reaccione y me encontraba en el piso en un charco de sangre débil, desangrándome por los golpes, empecé a llorar, ese momento lo único que quería era es morir por lo que ese maldito me había hecho, no quería seguir viviendo, como pude me arrastre hasta el sillón y tome mi bolso saque una pequeña cuchilla que cargaba para defenderme la abrí y con mi mano derecha temblorosa tome todo el valor que me quedaba y me corte la muñeca de mi mano izquierda sentí como la sangre fluía rápidamente caí acostada en el piso nuevamente._

_– Emmett ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué no llegaste? Fue lo único que dije antes de caer inconsciente_.

**Fin de Flash Back**

– Bella, amor estas bien? Oí la voz de Edward llamarme no se en que momento me levante de la cama y empecé a pegar gritos.

– NO TE ME ACERQUES. Le dije

– Bella, soy yo Edward? James te hizo algo? Edward se acercó y agarro una de mis manos

– NO ME TOQUES, NUNCA MÁS ME VUELVAS A TOCAR.

– Bella cálmate, que fue lo que te hizo ese maldito. Me decía Edward.

– EMMETT. Grite. DONDE ESTAS POR FAVOR VEN POR MI, NO ME DEJES OTRA VEZ. Caí sentada en el piso juntando mis piernas contra mi pecho, balanceándome en un estado de pánico, mi cuerpo se soltó en un temblor.

**Edward POV**

Llegue a la casa de la playa, me había retrasado un poco porque tuve que dejar Anthony en casa de Charlie, cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue buscar a Bella desesperadamente, pero no la vi por ningún lado pero vi a mis hermanos.

– Edward! Dijo Alice al verme.

– Perdón es que Anthony me dio que lo oyera tocar una canción que aprendió. Les dije.

– No hay problema, nada te has perdido. Me dijo Jasper tronándose los dedos de la mano.

– Que pasa Jasper.?

– Ese maldito de James Nómada trato de sobre pasarse con Bella de nuevo.

– Que? Dijo yo molesto. – Se atrevió otra vez necesita un estate quieto.

– Tranquilícense chicos, hoy es un día muy especial para Bella, no se lo echen a perder. Nos dijo Alice. – Ya buscaremos la manera de ver que se hace con James.

– Alice tiene razón. Dijo Emmett.

– Y a todo esto donde esta Bella? Pregunte ya que no la había visto aun.

– Está tomando un baño en alguno de las habitaciones lo más probable que en la tuyo es la única habitación que dejamos sin seguro el resto están cerradas. Dijo Alice. Todos la volvimos a ver. – ¿Qué? Fueron ordenes de nuestros padres, yo mismas cerré aquí tienen sus juegos de llaves con todas las llaves de la casa solo el baño de la sala está abierto.

Tome mis llaves y las eche en mi bolsillo.

– Iré a buscar a Bella, pero para que no me vean iré por la puerta de atrás. Le dije y camine por la terraza que llevaba a la puerta trasera, abrí la puerta con mi juego de llaves y le volví a poner seguro, camine por el pasillo y vi solo luz en mi habitación el resto estaban apagadas.

– Bella, amor estas aquí? Dije entrando a la habitación, pero quede en estado de shock al ver a Bella solo en su ropa interior, pude notar la misma expresión en ella en cara. – Perdón, perdón, perdón, debí tocar antes de entrar. Le dije dándole la espalda.

– Edward mírame. Me dijo.

– No estás semi desnuda y no es muy caballeroso de mi parte que te vea así si aún no hemos tenido sexo. Le dije, sentí sus pasos caminado hacia mí me abrazo por atrás sentía, mi corazón palpitaba a mil.

– Edward por favor mírame. Me dijo nuevamente, me volví despacio y la mire a los ojos. – Edward es solo ropa interior no estoy desnuda, además tú ya me viste desnuda una vez de la cintura para bajo o no lo recuerdas. La volví a ver enarque una ceja, recordando ese día, el día de la boda de mi Charlie y Sue la escapada a la playa y como olvidar los golpes que Caleb me dio.

– Claro que lo recuerdo. Le dije besándola.

– Porque no nunca lo has vuelto hacer, digo tocarme como lo hiciste ese día. Ahora Bella me reprochaba que no la hubiera vuelto a tocar.

– Bella, ese día me dijiste que aún no sabías si estabas preparada para estar con alguien más y bueno yo prefiero esperar tener paciencia sé que ahora no es el momento y no podemos hasta que le digamos a Anthony lo nuestro.

– Pensé que no te sentías atraído por mí en ese tema. Me dijo bajando la mirada, mi pobre Bella pensaba que no me atraía sexualmente, si supiera las veces que he deseado hacerla mía, pero como le digo que yo…

– Tontita, tú me atraes todo, si no estuviera así por ti. Le dije tomando una de sus manos y llevándola a la pretina de mi pantalón. – Sientes como me pones con solo sentirte cerca. Un gemido fue lo único que salió de ella al mí sentir la erección de mi miembro provocado solo por ella.

– Oh Edward, soy una tonta pensé que no te producía nada de placer. Me dijo besándome.

– Tú me produces mucho. Le dije, llevándomela a la cama y acostándola sobre ella. – creo que podemos jugar un rato. Dije quitándome la camisa.

– La puerta. Me dijo, camine hacia la puerta y le puse seguro de regreso desabroche mi pantalón y me lo quite quedando solo en bóxer. – Ahora estamos iguales. Le dije posesionándome entre sus piernas empecé a besarla.

Sentir la piel de Bella sus manos acariciando mi pecho yo hacía lo mismo besaba y tocaba por encima s de su ropa interior en un intento ella hizo a quitarse el sostén pero la detuve.

– No lo hagas. Le dije besándola. –Vamos despacio, solo quiero sentirte así y que tú me sientas, ella asintió y seguí besándola, abrió más sus piernas y empecé a rosar mi erección por encima de su íntima aun con mis bóxer puesto sobre sus bragas, en ese momento ya estaba completamente excitado, por cada movimiento que yo hacia ella lo imitaba, hasta que lo sentí llegar.

– Dios Edwaaarddd… creoooo quuueee… me dijo

– Yo también ammmooor, un poco más. Le dije y empezamos a rosarnos cada vez más fuerte hasta que sentí, llegar mi orgasmo junto con el de ella, después de un beso me acostó en la cama y ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho.

– De verdad quieres esperar. Me dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda

– Si, no te molesta… le dije, la verdad me moría por estar con ella, pero necesitaba ser sincero antes y decirle la verdad.

– Claro que no mientras podamos jugar como lo acabamos de hacer. Me dijo.

– Mmmm… claro que sí. Le dije dándole un beso e incorporándome, ella se sentó en la cama – Es mejor que tomes el baño que venias a darte y salgas no queremos dar sospechas. Le dije caminando hacia mi cómoda y sacando uno bóxer limpio, recogí mi ropa, me acerque de nuevo a ella y la bese. – Yo iré a la habitación de Emmett y me cambiare. Le susurre viendo mi bóxer, ella soltó una risa.

– Tienes razón. Me dijo caminado hacia al baño. – Te amo.

– Y yo a ti, nos vemos en la fiesta. Le dije abriendo la puerta vi para el pasillo y vi que no venía nadie cruce al cuarto de Emmett abrí la puerta de la habitación y me metí en carrera ya que estaba en bóxer, me metí al baño y me quite el bóxer lo restregué en el lavabo no le iba a dejar mi esperma a Esme para que lo lavara, reí ante tal pensamiento. Decide tomar un baño rápido en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba vestido y bañado salí de la habitación y volví a salir por la puerta trasera.

Llegue a donde estaba Emmett nuevamente.

– Porque tienes el cabello mojado. Dijo Emmett.

– Tome una ducha. Le dije.

– ¿No me digas que tú y Bella ya?. Me dijo.

– No, pero seguí tu consejo y jugamos un poco. Ya se no sé porque le pido consejos sobre sexo a Emmett, pero era que solo el sabia mi secreto.

– Y cómo te fue.

– excelente los dos llegamos al orgasmo juntos. Le dije.

– Me están diciendo que le diste un orgasmo a Bella.

– Sí.

– Hermanito te felicito. Me dijo palmeándome me sentí extraño porque me felicitaba. – Y bueno y ya hablaste con ella de tu secreto.

– Aun no. Le dije avergonzado. En ese momento Jasper llego donde nosotros.

– han visto a James Nómada. Nos dijo Preocupado.

– No por suerte. Le dije. – Y a esto porque preguntas por él.

– Es que me dijeron que trato de sobrepasarse con unas chicas del equipo de básquetbol.

– Pero ese tipo está loco, son alumnas. Dijo Emmett.

– Si, me ayudan a buscarlo antes de que haga alguna estupidez. Nos dijo

– Claro iré por la terraza trasera. Dijo Emmett.

– Jasper y yo iremos a dentro de la casa, si no está ahí tendremos que bajar a la playa. Le dije.

Nos separamos y Jasper y yo entramos a la sala pero no estaba, buscamos en la cocina y nada, Jasper volvió a ver el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, la cara de Jasper se volvió un poema.

– Bella no ha salido aun. Me dijo.

– No. Le dije, Jasper corrió rápidamente a mi habitación.

– Dios Edward que no sea lo que estoy pensado. Me dijo cuando llego a la puerta de habitación guardamos silencio oímos a Bella agitada y forcejeando.

– Que vas hacer. Le decía asustada

– Te voy a enseñar lo que es un hombre de verdad. Era la voz de James.

– Rápido Jasper. Dije este trato de abrí la puerta.

– Esta con seguro. Dijo. – Las llaves. Empecé a buscarla pero no me las encontraba ni Jasper tampoco.

– No por favor. Decía Bella y empezó a gritar. –EMMETT, EDWARD, JASPER, CARLIS… pero dijo nada más.

– Cállate ya te dije que nadie te va oír. Le decía el maldito, podía oír como mi bella lloraba

– Hazte un lado. Le dije a Jasper, tome impulso y logre abrir la puerta, cuando ingresamos el maldito esta sobre Bella sin camisa, manoseándola sobre dentro de su sostén, Bella lloraba y forcejeaba, de pronto Jasper se fue encima del este maldito que estaba a punto de violar a Bella, mi Bella se sentó en la cama y se cubrió con la sabana, mientras Jasper golpeaba a James y lo maldecía.

– Eres un maldito. Le decía Jasper. – Ahora sí que no te perdono esto. Me acerque para ayudarle a Jasper yo también quería desahogar todo la rabia y odio por lo que ese maldito casi le hace a Bella, pero cuando me acerque Jasper me detuvo. – Ve con Bella ella te necesita más. Me dijo mientras James estaba en el suelo golpeado

Me acerque a Bella ella estaba tensa tenía la mirada fija.

– Bella, amor estas bien? Le dije, pero no me respondió.

– Bella, amor estas bien? Le volví a decir en qué momento se levantó de la cama y empezó a pegar gritos.

– NO TE ME ACERQUES. Me dijo

– Bella, soy Edward que te pasa? James te hizo algo? Le dije y agarrando una de sus manos

– NO ME TOQUES, NUNCA MÁS ME VUELVAS A TOCAR.

– Bella cálmate, que fue lo que hizo ese maldito. Le decía.

– EMMETT. Grito. DONDE ESTAS POR FAVOR VEN POR MI, NO ME DEJES OTRA VEZ. Bella cayo sentada en el piso juntando sus piernas contra su pecho, balanceándose en un estado de pánico, mientras su cuerpo se soltó en un temblor, pero porque llama a Emmett, no entendía, trate de acercármele de nuevo pero fue inútil volvió a llamar a mi hermano.

– EMMETT, DONDE ESTAS PORQUE NO LLEGAS. En ese momento Emmett entro a la habitación al ver la puerta dañada

– Edward que paso? Me dijo al ver a James tendido en el suelo lleno de sangre. – te juro que si ese maldito la lastimo yo mismo lo mato. Me dijo Em caminando hacia donde estaba Bella. –Bella, pequeña aquí estoy, tranquila ya paso. Le decía mi hermano. Bella levanto la mirada y lo vio.

– Emmett. Le dijo Bella

– Si pequeña aquí estoy. Dijo mi hermano.

– Lo recordé, recordé todo. Dijo mi Bella llorando, porque me dejaste, porque te olvidaste de mí, porque? Le decía Bella a Emmett golpeándole en el pecho. – ¿porque no llegaste a tiempo, porque Em? Fue lo último que dijo y se desmayó.

– Bella, reacciona, háblame. Decía Emmett.

– JASPER VE POR CARLISLE. Ahora era yo quien que gritaba a ver a Bella desmayada en los brazos de Emmett, Jasper salió en carreras y llego con Carlisle, Esme y Alice.

– ¿Que pasa hijo?. Dijo mi padre entrando a mi cuarto, en carreras.

– No sé es Bella, el maldito de James trato de violarla Jasper y yo llegamos a tiempo cuando me le acerque para ver cómo estaba empezó a apegar gritos y me decía que me alejara que no la tocara y luego empezó a llamar a Emmett y cuando el llego empezó a reclamarle un poco de cosas, que porque la dejo, que porque se olvidó de ella y que porque no llego a tiempo y se desmayó, Que tiene Carlisle.

– No lo sé hijo me imagino que debe ser un ataque de nervios, Emmett llévala a tu habitación es mejor que no esté en este cuarto cuando despierte, Jasper llama a Charlie y cuéntele lo sucedido para que vengan por este maldito. Dijo mi padre viendo a James el cual Jasper lo había amarrado. – Alice, dile a Dj que suspenda la fiesta inventa algo, pero que no se den cuenta de lo sucedido. Alice asintió y salió de la habitación, Emmett llevo a Bella a su habitación seguido por mi padre, mi madre y yo. – Esme ve por mi maletín.

Emmett la acostó sobre su cama y mi padre le tomo él puso, en eso mi madre llego el maletín.

– Edward aplica alcohol en un poco de algodón. Yo le hice caso y se lo pase, mi padre empezó a pasárselo por la nariz, Bella empezaba reaccionar.

– Amor estas bien? Le pregunte ella ladeo su cabeza y evito mirarme.

– No quiero verte Edward. Me dijo

– Pero amor. Le dije.

– Hijo es mejor que salgas Bella está en un estado shock, espera a que se recupere y luego puedes hablar con ella. Dijo mi padre.

– Esta bien. Dije no muy convencido.

Yo salí de la habitación y me senté en un sillón de la sala, ya todos estaban yendo Alice llego y se sentó a mi lado y se acurro en mi pecho.

– Va estar bien Ed, no te preocupes. Me dijo, yo la abrace y acaricie su espalda.

– Gracias Alice.

Pero había algo que me dejaba con duda que recordó Bella y que la hizo ponerse tan mal y que fue eso tan grave que Emmett le hizo para que ella le reprochara si siempre han sido tan unidos.

* * *

Hola quiero agradecer a todos los que me pusieron en sus alertas, por sus PM, gracias de todo corazón


	27. Debo Luchar Contra Mis Temores

**Capítulo 27: Debo Luchar Contra Mis Temores y Enfrentar Mi Pasado Y Decir Su Nombre**

**Edward POV**

Salí de la habitación de Emmett y me senté en un sillón de la sala, ya todos estaban yendo de la fiesta, Alice llego y se sentó a mi lado y se acurruco en mi pecho.

– Va estar bien Ed, no te preocupes. Me dijo, yo la abrace y acaricie su espalda.

– Gracias Alice, eso espero yo también.

Pero había algo que me dejaba con duda que recordó Bella y que la hizo ponerse tan mal y que fue eso tan grave que Emmett le hizo para que ella le reprochara si siempre han sido tan unidos, en eso Emmett llego a la sala, tomo el teléfono, marco rápidamente.

– Buenas noches, soy Emmett Cullen… se encuentra en doctor Vulturi… es muy amable gracias…

– Marcus Vulturi. No es el psicólogo del hospital. Dijo Alice yo solo levante los hombros confundidos nunca había oído hablar de él y menos que fuera el psicólogo de Bella.

– Doctor, disculpe la hora, pero paso algo con mi amiga… Le decía por teléfono. – al parecer recordó y está muy asustada no sé si podría venir… después de su ronda, bueno muchas gracias estamos en la casa de La Push… bueno lo esperamos. Dijo Emmett colgando.

– Emmett como esta?. Le dije.

– Ahora no Edward. Me dijo, ignorándome y regreso a la habitación.

– Que ha pasado? Dijo Jasper sentándose a la par de Alice y abrazándola.

– Nada, no sabemos nada, Emmett acaba de salir y llamar al psicólogo del hospital. Le dije. – Que paso con el imbécil de James.

– Esta atado y amordazado en tu cuarto. Me dijo.

– Voy a tener que pedir a mi madre que remodele uno de los cuartos de invitados para mí, no quiero volver a ese cuarto y menos usar esa cama. Dije dolido de pensar en lo que a Bella le hubiera pasado si no llegábamos a tiempo, pero un recuerdo fue lo único que me hizo feliz al recordar mi habitación y fue lo que había pasado antes entre nosotros en mi casa.

– Claro Edward, déjamelo a mí y a mamá creo que podemos derribar la pared del cuarto que era de Jasper que esta junto al de las visitas y hacerte uno más grande, ya veraz quedara precioso y compraremos una cama más grande para ti y Bella… y podemos añadir un jacuzzi y también…

– Alice! Le dije

– Perdón, ya sabes que cuando se trata de decorar y diseñar me vuelvo loca.

– Yo diría más bien que te vuelve loca la idea de comprar. Dijo Jasper dándole un beso en la frente, esta solo le saco la lengua en forma infantil.

Ya había pasado más de una hora cuando mi padre salió de la habitación de Emmett.

– Papá como esta ella? Le pregunte parándome deprisa

– Mejor, gracias a que Jasper y tú llegaron a tiempo el maldito no le hizo nada, solo el golpe en la cara, le aplique un calmante y dormirá todo la noche.

– Que fue eso tan malo que le paso en el pasado, para que reaccionara así. Dijo Alice.

– como su médico no puedo decírselos.

– Puedo pasar a verla. Dije

– bueno ahora está dormida, pero pasa.

Cuando entre a la habitación mi madre sostenía la mano de Bella y Emmett miraba por la ventana de vidrio hacia afuera con vista perdida, podría jurar que estaba llorando. Bella estaba en la cama vestida con una bata que me imagino que era de mi madre.

– Va a estar bien hijo no te preocupes. Me dijo mi madre. – Ven acércate le hará bien sentirte cerca.

– Tú crees y se despierta y reacciona igual

– No te preocupes, no lo hará. Dijo Emmett ahora me miraba a mí. – Edward disculpa por lo que te dije en la sala.

– No tranquilo hermano yo también viera reaccionado de la misma manera. Le dije

Me acerque a la cama y me senté a recostando la espalda al cabecero y tome una de sus manos empecé acariciarla lentamente por debajo de la palma de sus mano quería que sintiera que estaba ahí con ella, seguí haciendo eso hasta que ella en un movimiento involuntario movió su mano dejándola con la palma hacia arriba, quede sorprendido al ver la cicatriz que tenía en su muñeca, nunca la había notado, parece que no era muy observador mientras estaba con ella.

Pasaron más de dos horas para que Bella despertara, Charlie había llegado con Mark y Steven dos compañeros de él y se llevaron a James, por lo que Charlie nos dijo a James ya se le seguía una investigación por abuso sexual y con lo que sucedió hoy sería el detonante para encerrarlo.

– Edward. Me llamaba entre sueños. - No dejes que me encuentre. Me acerque a la cama y tome su mano.

– Shhh amor tranquila es solo una pesadilla. Yo le decía pero ella seguía hablando.

– Edward perdón no fue mi intención mentirte, te amo. – Pero tengo miedo Edward, si él me encuentra encontrara a Anthony. Edward protege a Anthony no dejes que él se lo lleve. Anthony y Emmett están peligro, NOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito desesperada, despertándose al mismo tiempo.

– Cálmate amor fue solo una pesadilla.

– Edward perdón, te amo. Me dijo balanceándose hacia mí

– Tranquila bebé ya paso, y no tengo nada que perdonarte. Descansa luego hablaremos de esto, yo también te amo.

– Edward. Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, vi cómo se deslizaba una lágrima por su mejilla.

– Dime amor.

– No me vas a preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió, que fue lo que me puso así.

– La verdad me gustaría saber lo que te pasa, para poder ayudarte, pero si no quieres hablar de eso ahora lo entenderé. Le dije acariciando sus mejillas. – Además me imagino que esto también está relacionado con lo que me vas a decir en un mes, mientras tanto yo sabré esperar, ahora descansa. Le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

– Me gustaría ver a Emmett, creo que fui un poco injusta con él lo debió pasar igual o peor que tú. Me dijo llorando.

– Tranquila él está bien, pero iré a buscarlo para que hablen. Le dije saliendo de la habitación, llegue a la sala y me encontré con Alice y Jasper.

– Edward, dime como esta Bella?. Pregunto Alice

– Ya despertó está bien, quiere hablar con Emmett, sabes dónde está.

– En la cocina con nuestros padres, pero Edward porque le dio esa crisis. Dijo Alice preocupada.

– No lo sé y ya oíste a nuestro padre que no puede decirnos por su ética, al ser el doctor de Bella así que tenemos que esperar a que sea ella la que me lo cuente. Dije resoplando. – En un mes sabremos todo.

– Un mes, un mes para qué. Dijo Alice.

– Bella me pidió un mes para decirme toda la verdad, según ella, bueno iré a buscar a Emmett.

– Crees que lo que Bella te va a decir tenga que ver con que Rosalie regrese. Dijo Alice pensativa

– Rosalie regresa, cuando? Pregunto Jasper

– Bueno el día que Edward discutió con Bella, mamá le dijo a Emmett que ya era hora que Rosalie regresara.

– No creo que tenga nada que ver. Dijo Jasper titubeando. – Alice es mejor que vallamos a dormir ya es tarde y no le hace nada bueno a nuestra hija que sigas despierta, además han sido muchas emociones.

– Bueno creo que es mejor que descanse. Me dijo Alice.

–Vamos te acompaño a la habitación. Le dijo Jasper, Yo me dirigí a la cocina oí la conversación que tenían mis padres con Emmett.

– Yo sabía que me iba odiar. Decía Emmett llorando.

– No es así hijo, solo que Bella recordó lo que le paso en ese momento, recuerda que después de todo lo que vivió, se negó a recordarlo y tarde o temprano su inconsciente le iba hacer revivir todo eso. Le dijo mi padre.

– Pero Carlisle, Bella estuvo en coma tres meses. Dijo mi madre, quede estático Bella en coma ¿porque que le había pasado?. –Y cuando despertó no recordaba nada ni siquiera como había llegado y porque estaba en el hospital.

– La experiencia vivida por Bella esa noche fue terrible, fue un milagro que despertara del estado de coma los golpes que sufrió a mano de ese maldito fueron… la verdad no tengo palabras para describir lo que ese maldito le hizo a Bella. Dijo mi padre dándole un golpe al mueble de la cocino. Es eso, ese maldito, su exnovio él la golpe tanto que casi la mata a tal punto de mandarla al hospital y dejarla en coma por tres meses y el muy maldito está libre, maldito y mil veces maldito, empecé atar cabos en mi cabeza la llamada de hace una semana a la hora de almuerzo en el instituto, la reunión en casa de Charlie el regreso es eso. Pensé para mí. –Bella se negó por mucho tiempo, seis año para ser exacto todo lo que él le hizo, lo encerró en una parte de su inconsciente, por eso cuando despertó solo recordaba, que te estaba esperando para ir cenar y los acontecimientos de la última semana han hecho que Bella estañara y reaccionara.

– Te estas refiriendo a que, la entrada al país de ese hombre hizo que esto pasara. Le dijo mi madre a Carlisle, eureka pegue en mi suposición eso era lo que ella temía tanto por eso me pedía que cuidara a Anthony de él.

– El regreso de ese maldito, el miedo de que le da que la encuentre y cumpla su amenaza de hacerle algo al niño o Emmett y la ida de Caleb. Dijo mi padre.

Caleb , para donde se fue. Esta confundido.

– pero de verdad creen que atente contra la vida de Anthony, digo sé que es un hombre perverso por todo lo que le hizo a Bella y Emmett, pero Anthony es… dijo mi madre triste.

– Anthony es solo una víctima más inocente de todo esto y todo es por mi culpa si yo no lo hubiera provocado tanto .dijo Emmett llorando.

– No es tu culpa, deja de recriminarte tanto. Dijo mi madre ahora llorando con Emmett. Ingrese a la cocina, todos se quedaron callados.

– como esta Bella. Pregunto mi padre.

– Bien ya despertó.

– Creo que subiré a tomarle la presión, no vaya hacer que le de otra crisis.

– Ella está bien. Le dije. – Quiere verte. Dije mirando a Emmett.

– A mí. Dijo Emmett sorprendido.

– Si quiere hablar contigo y pedirte una disculpa. Le dije.

– Bueno es mejor que vaya, dijo saliendo de la cocina, yo me quedo con mis padres ahí, creo que necesitaban hablar asolas.

**Emmett POV**

Estaba en cocina, con mi padre y mi madre, hablábamos de todo lo que le había sucedido a mi peque hace seis años cuando Edward entro y nos dijo que había despertado y que quería verme, que quería hablar conmigo y pedirme disculpa por lo que me había gritado, pero de ningún modo permitiría que lo hiciera aquí el único que debía pedir perdón era yo. Salí de la cocina y me dirigí al cuarto donde estaba Bella, cuando llegue a la sala vi a llegar al doctor Vulturi.

– Doctor come esta?

– Bien y como esta Bella?

– Acaba de despertar en este momento voy a verla si gusta me acompaña. Le dije.

– Claro.

– Por aquí. Le dije caminamos por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación. – es esta. Le dije, tocando la puerta.

– Pase.

– Bella soy yo. Le dije. – Y vengo con el doctor Vulturi.

– Doctor como esta?

– Yo bien, aunque me gustaría decir lo mismo que ti.

– Bueno yo, como sabrá recupere mi memoria. Le dijo Bella.

– Si Emmett me conto, lamento que allá sido de esa manera tan fea.

– No importa, lo importante es que lo recordé.

– Y cómo te sientes al saber que todo lo que te habían dicho es verdad.

– confundida, sucia y culpable.

– Sucia porque? Pregunte.

– Veraz Emmett. Me dijo el doctor. – La mayoría de mujeres que les pasa lo que les paso a Bella se siente sucia porque piensa que lo que sucedió fue por su culpa, al creer que ella lo motivo a que le pasara.

– Es absurdo, Bella no tuvo la culpa. Dije.

– Eso lo sabemos todos, Bella no debes sentirte así, tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que te paso, nadie de los que estamos en esta habitación la tiene. Dijo mirándome a mí, ya que el doctor sabio como me sentía ante ese tema, Bella me volvió a ver.

– Ven siéntate aquí. Me dijo dándole una palmadita a la cama indicándome donde sentarme yo me acerque y me senté ella se arre costo a mi pecho. –Abrázame por favor. Yo la abrase. – Me siento tal segura entre tus brazos, eres como mi ángel guardián que siempre esta cuando te necesito.

– Mmmmm y Edward, que pasa con él. Le dije burlándome.

– También me siento segura con él, pero su protección es distinta no sé cómo explicarme.

– Bella, sabes cómo tu ángel guardián te falle, aquella maldita noche.

– Emmett no fue tu culpa, el doctor acaba de decirlo, verdad doctor.

– Si lo fue y tú misma me lo gritaste cuando lo recordaste.

– Em, perdóname en ese momento recordé todo, creo que mi subconsciente busca la manera de echarte la culpa, pero yo no te echo la culpa ni te odio, al contrario te quiero mucho, eres mi pilar, gracias por estar ahí para mí siempre. Tome su barbilla con una de mis manos y se la levante para que me viera a los ojos.

– Escúcheme Isabella Marie Swan, siempre estaré para protegerte, siempre, hasta de Edward si es necesario.

– Siempre. Me dijo.

– Siempre mi pequeña.

– Mmmmm… dijo el doctor dubitativo.

– ¿Qué pasa doctor? Pregunte.

– No solo que ahora que los veo así, tan juntos me pregunto. Y quedo callado tocando su barbilla pensando. – Díganme esta relación de ustedes siempre ha sido así, me refiero tan cercana tan dependiente uno del otro.

– Bueno-. Dijo Bella. – la verdad si, desde que Emmett me salvo de ser atropellada así nos conocimos, luego nos hicimos novios, terminamos pero seguimos siendo buenos amigos.

– Sé que eres novia de Edward el hermano menor de Emmett, esta pregunta va para ti Emmett ¿Cómo te sientes con eso, no te incomoda?

– La verdad no, aunque hace un mes me sentí raro como que me dieron celos de Edward. Dije avergonzado.

– Celos! Dijo Bella.

– Bueno tú y Edward discutieron y se reconciliaron y era la primera vez que enfrentabas algo tu sola y no me necesitaste lograste enfrentar el problema sin mí y me sentí desplazado.

– Emmett, nada ni nadie lograra sepáranos ni tu hermano sabes que tenemos una conexión muy fuerte.

– Es increíble. Nos dijo el doctor. – que no se den cuenta.

– Darnos cuenta de que? Dije.

– eso lo veremos otro día en consulta ahora hablemos de lo que nos interesa. Dijo serio – Bueno chicos tocando el punto de esa noche ay algo que quiero hacer y que Bella debe hacer para superar esto. Nos dijo el doctor.

– Sí que es? Pregunte

– Ve por tus padres y tu hermano Jasper ellos saben la verdad.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con mis padres y Charlie que había regresado a ver como estaba Bella. Les dije que el doctor quería hablar con ellos y le pedí a Charlie que también nos acompañara.

– Donde esta Edward? Pregunte.

– Fue por Anthony y Pogue para que pasen la noche aquí. Me dijo Charlie.

– Mejor así no oirá esto. Le dije, pase por Jasper y lo lleve, con la suerte de que Alice estaba profundamente dormida. – Estamos todos. Le dije al doctor. – Doctor él es Charlie el padre Bella. Le dije presentándolos

– Mucho gusto doctor. Le dijo Charlie.

– El placer es mío. Dijo el doctor.

– Hija como estas? Le dijo Charlie a Bella.

– Bien en lo que cabe, pero ya termino una parte de mi pesadilla.

– No toda hasta que ese maldito este en la cárcel. Dijo Jasper.

– Pronto lo estará. Dije

– Bueno Bella, recuerda lo que acabamos de hablar, debes hacerlo para superar todo. Le dijo el doctor.

Bella se levantó de la cama , camino hacia a mí y me tomo de la mano.

– Te necesito en esto. Me dijo, el doctor nos volvió a ver y anoto algo en su libreta yo no entendía que le pasaba.

– Aquí estoy. Le dije sonriendo.

Volvió su mirada hacia el doctor este asintió con la cabeza, luego miro a mis padres, a Jasper y Charlie y me volvió a mirar y hablo.

– Hace seis años mientras esperaba a mi primer novio y mejor amigo en mi apartamento en New Hampshire para ir a cenar, mi exnovio el cual había dejado dos meses atrás porque me agredía física y verbal mente llego. A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. – desperté tres meses después en la habitación de una clínica privada rodeada por mis padres, mi mejor amigo y dos personas que en mi vida nunca había visto, pero con el tiempo llegue a querer y les agradezco que allá estado ahí todo el tiempo. Dijo viendo a mis padres. – Hoy seis años después recordé lo que me paso y puedo estar segura de decir el nombre de mi atacante.

– No sigas, peque. Le dije. –Todos sabemos quién fue no necesitas decirlo

– Debo hacerlo Emmett, debo luchar contra mis temores y enfrentar mi pasado. Me dijo.

– Prosigue Bella. Le dijo el doctor.

– la persona que me agredió esa noche, el hombre que una vez pensé que amaba ese hombre fue Riley Biers. Dijo seria y con voz firme.

Después de tantos años volvía a oír de sus labios ese nombre, el nombre del hombre que le hizo tanto daño, sentí los vellos erizarse al oír decirlo, era muy escalofriante saber que lo había hecho, pero aún más escalofriante fue oírlo de sus labios y que ella reconociera que fue el quien casi la mata a ella y a mi hijo.

– Muy bien creo que lo han superado. Nos dijo el doctor.

– Ahora solo falta decirle la verdad a Edward y Rosalie. Dijo Bella

– Y lo haremos. Le dije, en eso la puerta se abrió y un Anthony feliz y lleno de energía brinco a mis brazos.

– Papi, papi hoy nos quedaremos a dormir aquí. Dijo, pero al percatarse de que en el cuarto había un hombre desconocido se cubrió la boca.

– Tranquilo, hijo el doctor sabe que eres mi hijo. Le dije.

– Yap que susto pensé que había metido la pata.

– Hola, soy el doctor Vulturi. Le dijo a mi hijo. – Tú debes ser el pequeño Anthony Cullen Swan o me equivoco.

– No se equivoca yo soy el. Le dijo mi hijo

– Veo que eres muy inteligente.

– Gracias y tú eres doctor como mi abuelito.

– Si, pero soy de los que curan la cabeza.

– Eres el que cura a mi mami.

– Si, pero debes saber que tu mami ya está curada.

– Enserio que bueno. Dijo bajando de mis brazos y corriendo a los brazos de Bella.

– Mami linda te amo.

– Yo también. Le dijo Bella, Anthony la abrazo y en el abrazo una parte de su espalda quedo descubierta.

– Es curioso. Dijo el doctor, caminando hacia Anthony y levantándole la camisa – Sabes Emmett yo fui amigo de tu padre desde niño, al igual que Carlisle y este no me deja mentir pero esa mancha en forma de estrella que tiene tu hijo, tu padre tenía una igual en su estómago, la recuerdas Carlisle.

– Es cierto, ahora que lo dices. Dijo Carlisle. – Como no la había notado antes

– Emmett también la tiene. Dijo Bella.

– Enserio. Dijo Jasper.

– Sí. Dije levándome la camisa y descubriéndome el pecho la tenía al lado izquierdo. – Mi padre me conto una vez que mi abuela le conto que ella no podía quedar embaraza y un día mi abuelo y ella miraban el cielo desde el porche de su casa y paso una estrella fugaz, mis abuelos se volvieron a ver y pidieron un deseo en silencio, ninguno se dijo que pidió, dos semanas después se dieron cuenta que mi abuela estaba embarazada para mi padre, cuando nació se dieron cuenta que mi padre traía una mancha en forma de estrella en su estómago, los dos se volvieron a ver y se dieron cuenta que esa era el símbolo de alguna forma para comprobar que su deseo se había cumplido, cuando nací yo también la traía no en la misma parte, pero es igual.

– Que hermosa historia. Dijo mi madre – Pero Bella tú nunca la viste.

– Bueno si, pero nunca le puse atención no soy muy observadora.

– es curioso. Dijo el doctor Vulturi. – Como algo se transmita en los genes, de verdad no se puede negar que es tu hijo.

– Siempre lo ha sido. Dije orgulloso. –Yo siempre lo he sabido por eso a su mí me responsabilidad desde un principio.

– Y donde esta Edward y Pogue. Pregunto mi madre.

– Tío Pogue recibió una llamada de tío Caleb y tío Edward estaba cambiándose de ropa porque Edmundo lo ensucio. Dijo Anthony riéndose.

– Que le hizo Edmundo a Edward. Dijo Bella.

– Nada solo hizo pis en mi pantalón. Dijo Edward que entraba a la habitación.

– Ven Anthony. Le dijo mi madre ya es tarde porque no duermes con tu abuelito y conmigo hoy.

– Puedo mami. Le dijo a Bella

– Si ve. Le dijo.

– Buenas noches a todos, los quiéralo. Dijo bostece ando.

– Y nosotros. Dijimos todos

– Bueno yo me retiro. Dijo el doctor.

– Te acompaño a la puerta. Dijo Carlisle.

– Yo también no quiero ni pensar si Alice se despierta y yo no estoy en la cama. Dijo Jasper, saliendo de la habitación.

– Bueno. Dije. Tomando mi neceser y mi pijama. –Dormiré en la vieja habitación de Jasper y tú Edward duerme en la de Rosalie, tú sabes que yo no duermo ahí ni loco y creo que tú tampoco lo aras en tu habitación.

– Esta bien. Me dijo.

– Buenas noches Bella. Le dije dándole un beso en la frente. – Te quiero y gracias por mi regalo. Le dije refiriéndome Anthony. – buenas noches Edward.

– Buenas noches Emmett. Me dijo yo salí de mi habitación y cerré la puerta dejando a los dos solos.


	28. A Este Niño No Se Le Escapa Nada

**Capítulo 28: A Este Niño No Se Le Escapa Nada.**

**Edward POV**

– Porque tan callado hijo. Me dijo mi madre.

Nos encontrábamos en la cocina ella, mi padre y yo Emmett se había ido a ver a Bella ya que ella quería pedirle disculpas.

– No nada es que solo recuerdo lo que ese maldito casi le hace a Bella. Dije cerrando los puños.

– Pero no lo hizo nada gracias a ti a Jasper. Me dijo Carlisle.

– Debí quedarme con ella cuando estuvimos juntos en la habitación, esperar que se bañara no dejarla sola.

– No es tu culpa, nadie sabía lo que iba a suceder. Dijo mi madre. –Gracias a Dios no pasó nada, Bella es fuerte ha salido de cosas peores en el pasado.

Estuve a punto de preguntarles lo que oí cuando llegue a la cocina lo del estado de coma de Bella, pero cuando lo iba hacer Charlie entro a la cocina.

– Disculpe que entre así, la puerta estaba abierta. Dijo.

– No tranquilo. Le dijo Carlisle.

– ¿Y cómo está mi hija?

– Bien ya despertó ahora Emmett esta con ella.

– Es increíble. Dijo triste. – Que esté pasando esto, pobre de mi hija, pero el maldito pagara esta vez nadie huira.

– Charlie, ¿dónde está Anthony? Pregunto mi madre.

– Esta con Sue y Pogue en la casa, pensé en traerlo, pero no sabía si sería lo conveniente.

– Bueno si me permiten creo que sería mejor que pasara la noche aquí. Le dije. – Bella se sentirá más tranquila se el niño está cerca.

– Es lo más recomendable. Dijo mi padre. – Iré por él.

– No, déjame iré yo. Le dije. – Bella te puede necesitar.

– Gracias hijo. Me dijo Charlie

– No me lo agradezca, sabes lo importante que son para mi Bella y Anthony. Dije saliendo al garaje, saque mi volvo y me puse en marcha, cuando llegue al porche de la casa de Charlie, Sue me recibió.

– Edward, pasa. Me dijo, yo le hice caso. – Charlie me llamo y me dijo que vendrías ya Anthony está listo al igual que Pogue.

Un momento Pogue también vendrían no entendía porque siempre andaba tan pegado de Anthony cuando llego con él pensé que solo se había ofrecido a venir a dejarlo pero ya habían pasado una semana y seguía aquí.

– Hola tío. Me dijo el pequeño.

– Hola campeón, estás listo.

– Sip, sabes estoy feliz de pasar la noche en la casa de la playa. Me dijo.

– Pues entonces no atrasemos el viaje. Le dije cargándolo, Pogue salió con una pequeña maleta de mano. – Buenas noches Sue. Dije despidiéndome de ella.

– Buenas noches conduce con cuidado. Dijo.

– Chao abuelita Sue te veo mañana. Le dijo Anthony despidiéndose.

Llegamos a mi volvo y acomode Anthony en el asiento trasero del auto, le abroche el cinturón de seguridad.

– Espera tío, falta Edmundo. Perfecto eso era lo que me faltaba el perro, Pogue me volvió a ver solo levanto los hombros.

– sabes que no va ningún lado sin él. Me dijo

– Tráelo. Fue lo único que dije.

Pogue se devolvió a la casa y salió con el perro no me molestaba el perro era muy educado y no era muy grande era un Shar-pei, blanco muy bonito la características de este perro es que no crecen mucho, Pogue se lo entrego a Anthony, yo ingrese al auto, y le quite el seguro a la puerta del copiloto para que Pogue se subiera, pero este estaba parado viendo hacia la oscuridad del bosque, baje la ventanilla y le hable.

– Sucede algo.

– No nada, solo que… no nada olvídalo. Me dijo, abrió la puerta y se subió.

– No te preocupes tío Edward, el tío Pogue siempre hace lo mismo cuando salimos ya sea a caminar o en la casa. Me dijo Anthony.

No le puse mucha atención y me puse en marcha.

– ¿Edward sé que no te caigo bien? Me dijo – pero nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar y bueno y aprovechando que Anthony ya se durmió. Volví a ver por el espejo retrovisor y lo comprobé.

– Tu no me caes mal, solo que como tú lo dijiste nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar.

– Pensé que no te agradaba porque mi mejor amigo es Caleb.

– Lo que pasa entre Caleb y yo es entre nosotros, no tiene que interferir contigo, conmigo o con los demás.

– tienes razón.

– Es cierto que Caleb se fue. Le pregunte sin volverlo a ver.

– Si, un día antes del cumpleaños de Anthony.

– Debe ser difícil para ustedes, Bella me ha contado que siempre han estado muy unidos que son como hermanos.

– Si es difícil de explicar aunque los cuatro no llevamos la misma sangre nos cuidamos uno al otro, si uno sufre los otros tres también.

– Se lo que es eso lo mismo nos pasa a mis hermanos y a mí.

– Es bueno saber que tenemos algo en común. Me dijo riendo. – ¿Y cómo esta Bella, se lo que paso?

– Bien en lo que cabe, ha sido algo trauman te para ella. Le dije.

– Y tú no sabes cuánto. Me dijo serio esta vez, llegamos a la casa y Pogue bajo Anthony y yo al perro.

– Bueno te instalaras en el cuarto de huésped. Le dije a Pogue – creo que sabes donde es

– Si el mismo que use cuando me quede aquí con mis hermanos.

– Exacto. Le dije, en eso Anthony se despertó de los brazos de Pogue.

– Ya llegamos. Dijo pasando sus manitas por los ojos.

– Si campeón. Le dije.

– ¿Dónde está mi mami?

– En el cuarto de Emmett.

– Me pones al suelo, tío Pogue quiero ir a ver a mi mami. Pogue le hizo caso y lo puso en el suelo. – Ven Edmundo vamos a ver a mami. Le dijo Anthony, pero su cara cambio un pronto a otro. – Oh, oh...

– Que pasa Anthony. Le dijo Pogue.

– Tío Edward. Me dijo.

– Si

– Tu pantalón. Me volví a ver, a la hora que saque el perro del carro el muy gracioso se hizo pis sobre mí. – Edmundo perro malo. Le regaño Anthony.

– Déjalo Anthony, es normal que lo haga, a mí no me molesta, me iré a cambiar y nada paso, ve a ver a tu madre. Le dije

– Vienes tío Pogue.

– No espero una llamada de tu tío Caleb ahorita voy. El salió corriendo a la habitación de Emmett.

– eres muy bueno con él. Me dijo Pogue. – De verdad lo haces de corazón o solo para ganarte a Bella.

– De corazón, iré a cambiarme. Le dije molesto por el comentario que me hizo, entre rápido a mi habitación saque un pijama me duche de nuevo y me vestí, me dirigí al cuarto de Emmett, me moría por ver a Bella. Llegue y en ese momento Bella preguntaba por mí.

– ¿Que le hizo Edmundo a Edward? Dijo Bella.

– Nada solo hizo pis en mi pantalón. Dije entrando a la habitación.

– Ven Anthony. Le dijo mi madre cargándolo. – ya es tarde porque no duermes con tu abuelito y conmigo hoy.

– Puedo mami. Le dijo a Bella

– Si ve. Le dijo.

– Buenas noches a todos, los quiéralo. Dijo bostece ando.

– Y nosotros. Dijimos todos

– Bueno yo me retiro. Dijo el doctor, aunque no me presente me imaginaba que era el doctor Vulturi.

– Te acompaño a la puerta. Dijo mi padre.

– Yo también no quiero ni pensar si Alice se despierta y yo no estoy en la cama. Dijo Jasper, saliendo de la habitación.

– Bueno. Dijo Emmett. Tomando su neceser y su pijama. –Dormiré en la vieja habitación de Jasper y tú Edward duerme en la de Rosalie, tú sabes que yo no duermo ahí ni loco y creo que tú tampoco lo harás en tu habitación.

– Este bien. Le dije.

– Buenas noches Bella. Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y luego le susurro algo. – buenas noches Edward.

– Buenas noches Emmett. Le dije

– Bueno princesa. Le dijo Charlie. – Descansa y te quiero mucho.

– Y yo a ti papá. Le dijo Bella dándole un beso.

– Buenas noches hijo y gracias por cuidarla. Yo solo asentí Charlie salió y cerró la puerta, Bella y yo quedamos solos, camine hacia ella y la tome de la cintura, ella puso sus manos sobre mi pecho.

– Te amo. Le dije y la bese, en un principio pensé que me iba a rechazar pero no fue así, ella se aferró a mi cuello y me jalo más hacia ella.

– Quiero ser tuya. Me dijo en mis labios. – Hazme el amor, por favor.

– Bella amor pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso. Le dije

– Si lo sé. Me dijo separándose de mí y sentándose en el borde de la cama. – Pero hoy cuando sentí las manos de James tocándome, lo único que pensaba era en ti, en lo que había pasado antes entre nosotros y que ese maldito casi destruye, Edward te amo y quiero ser tuya y no de nadie más. Termino de decir llorando, me acerque a ella y me hinque al frente.

– No sabes cuánto sufrí al ver ese hombre encima de ti forzándote, Bella lo que más deseo es hacerte mía, pero hoy no, no aquí quiero que sea especial para ti.

– Oh Edward. Me dijo.

– Amor, el día que pase ese día serás mía completamente, Bella sé que es muy rápido que tenemos muy poco de estar juntos, pero me gustaría que a partir del día que nos entreguemos mutuamente viviéramos juntos, no ahora ni mañana, solo piénsalo y me lo dices cuando hallas tomado una decisión.

– Esta bien. Fue lo único que me dijo y la volví a besar.

– Edward. Me decía entre beso y beso.

– Si amor. Yo hacia la mismo.

– Si te pido algo lo harías. Yo deje de besarla y la mire serio.

– Pensé que habías aclarado el tema del sexo.

– No es eso, pero si cambiaste de opinión yo no me enojo. Me dijo riéndose.

– Bella!

– Si ya se, bueno lo que quería pedirte es que te quedes a dormir conmigo, te prometo que no te pediré que me hagas el amor, pero por favor no quiero dormir sola hoy.

– Cielo, claro que me quedare con dos condiciones. Le dije serio.

– Cuáles?

– Una, me pasare de habitación en la mañana, para que Anthony no me vea aquí contigo.

– Esta bien, acepto esa condición, cual es la segunda.

– Buena la segunda es. Le dije. Levantándome del piso donde estaba hincado y levantándola a ella a la vez, empecé a quitarle la bata que traía puesta. – Déjame borrar con mis caricias, mis besos y mi piel las huellas que ese maldito dejo en ti.

– Hazlo. Fue lo único que me dijo, yo termine de quitarle la bata y la tire al piso, luego baje los tirantes de su sostén lentamente mirándola a los ojos, hasta que se los desabroche dejando completamente sus senos libres.

La alce y la llave a la cama, me quite la camisa de mi pijama, me posicione sobre Bella nuevamente la jale hacia mi apretando suavemente su piel desnuda junto a la mía.

– Dios me gusta tenerte así. Le dije al sentir sus pechos rosando mi piel, baje a sus pechos para besarlos. – eres perfecta.

Empecé a deslizar una de mis manos mano lentamente hacia uno de sus pechos empecé a masajearlos ella soltó un gemido

– Solo déjate llevar… le susurre al oído , yo volví a besar sus labios una vez más pero esta vez no fue de manera brusca no cerré mis ojos, quería verla, quería que observar su expresión en cada beso y cada caricia que le daba.

–Tócame… me susurró contra mi boca para luego morderme levemente el labio inferior, acaricie uno de sus pezones haciéndolo endurecer mordí su labio, quería hacerle saber que la deseaba más que nada en este mundo lentamente introduje mi mano entre sus bragas.

–Ed… Ward– dijo con la voz gruesa yo sonríe, cuando empecé a masajear su clítoris

– Oh Bella. Dije, suavemente introduje un dedo entre su intimidad, y empecé a bombear lentamente, mientras con mi boca lamia y succionaba uno de sus pechos

–Edward. Salió de sus labios, y comencé a bombear más duro para darle placer. Apretó sus labios fuertes conteniendo sus gemidos.

– Te prometo que para la próxima podrás gritar todo lo que quieras. Le dije. – Lamento que tengas que contenerte. Ella empezó a retorcerse de placer sobre la cama yo cada vez le daba estocadas más profundas con mi dedo y sus jadeos se hicieron más fuertes, tuvo que reprimir sus gemidos cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos, con mi dedo pulgar empecé a dar masajes a su botón, mientras mi dedo entraba y salía de su interior a toda prisa, sentía las uñas de Bella en mi espalda

Cuando sentí sus paredes contraer seguí con la última estocada supe que había llegado a su orgasmo.

– Estas bien. Le dije jalándola contra mi cuerpo y abrazándola.

– Sí. Me respondió agitada. –Eso fue…Guao eso fue fantástico. Dijo agitada, yo la bese era el segundo orgasmo que le había dado en el día.

– te amo. Le dije

– Y yo a ti Edward, gracias por borrar lo que me sucedió hoy.

– Shhh, no digas nada esto es nuestro momento. Le dije y la volví a abrazar, poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos Bella desnuda de su torso para arriba sobre el mío al igual desnudo.

**Bella POV**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la gran puerta de vidrio que daban al balcón del cuarto de Emmett, yo hacía acostada boca abajo y sentí una suave caricia que recorría mi espalda desnuda juntos con pequeños besos, no quería moverme de solo recordar lo que paso anoche me hacía sonrojarme.

– Sé que estas despierta. Me dijo al oído suavemente, me di vuelta para encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que me habían cautivado desde la primera vez que lo conocí. – Como dormiste?

– Bien, sabes quiero acostumbrarme al día de que siempre que despierte tu estés ahí. Le dije besándolo.

– No te preocupes sé que pronto sucederá, pero por ahora tengo que irme.

– Pero porque? Le dije triste.

– Recuerda la condición que te puse de pasarme de habitación antes que Anthony se despierte y venga corriendo hacia aquí. Me dijo.

– Demonios tienes razón. Le dije. –Pero quédate 5 minutos más si porfa.

– Esta bien solo cinco minutos, y en que gastaremos eso cinco minutos. Me dijo enarcando la ceja.

Yo solo me abalance sobre él y lo empecé a besar. Después de que los cinco minutos se convirtieran en una hora Edward me alcanzo mi sostén y la bata para que me los pusiera y el hizo lo mismo con la camisa de su pijama, fuimos al baño nos lavamos la cara y las manos salimos a la habitación de nuevo él se volvió a sentar junto a mí en la cama y me dio un beso.

– Ahora si ya me voy. Me dijo. –Te veo para el desayuno, dentro de 15 minutos. Dijo viendo su reloj y dando me otro beso, en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió. –Maldición. Dijo Edward, cubriéndose con el edredón de la cama, en eso Anthony entro corriendo y brinco a mis brazos.

– Buenos días mami, linda. ¿Cómo dormiste?

– Bien mi cielo y tú?

– Bien mami, la cama de mis abuelos es muy grande y rica.

– Me alegro, pero Anthony. Le dije viéndolo. –No te has bañado, vas a llegar tarde al prescolar. Dije levantándome de prisa de la cama necesitaba sacar a mi hijo de la habitación antes de que descubriera a Edward.

– Puedo faltar hoy, por fa solo hoy y te prometo que me portare bien todo el fin de semana.

– Esta bien, solo por esta vez, pero ven vamos a desayunar debes tener hambre. Le dije tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndonos a la puerta.

– Si, y mucha. Me dijo. –Y tío Edward no nos va acompañar. Dijo viendo hacia la cama.

– Anthony tu tío Edward debe estar durmiendo en su habitación.

– Mami te estas burlando de mi tu y yo sabemos que tío Edward no está en su habitación. Me dijo serio.

– Es cierto creo que durmió en la habitación de tu tía Rosalie, porque la del sufrió un accidente.

– Por Dios mami eres tontita, tío Edward está aquí. Dijo levantando el edredón poniendo en descubierto a Edward. – Hola tío Edward. Le dijo con una sonrisa, Edward me volvió a ver confundido al igual que el yo también lo estaba.

– Hola Anthony. Le dijo Edward. –¿Cómo dormiste?

– Bien y tu tío?

– No me puedo quejar dormí excelente. Dijo viéndome haciendo que mi cara se sonrojara. Me volví hacia Anthony lo mire seria y le pregunte.

– ¿Cómo sabias que tu tío estaba aquí?

– No lo sabía cuándo entre, pero cuando me dijiste que fuera a la escuela supe que algo estaba pasando, mami hoy es sábado y no voy los sábados a la escuela. Por Dios de verdad mi hijo era inteligente se me había olvidado ese detalle. – Además mami aquí están sus pantuflas.

– Veo que eres un chico muy inteligente. Le dijo Edward. – yo solo vine a ver cómo había amanecido tu mamá.

– No tienen que darme explicaciones, sé que mi mamá y tú se quieren. Nos dijo

– Anthony de donde sacas eso. Le dije

– Bueno yo oí como tío Tyler le decía a el tío Pogue que era lo mejor que tío Caleb se hubiera ido que pusiera distancia, que tú nunca lo ibas amar porque tú te habías enamorado del tío Edward, es eso verdad? Tú y el tío Edward son novios.

– Anthony mira yooo? Le dije nerviosa, Anthony se impaciento y se volvió hacia Edward.

– Tío tú si me vas a responder la pregunta que le hice a mi mami.

– Cuaaaal preeeegunta? Le dijo Edward también nervioso

– tú y mi mami son novios? Edward me volvió a ver con cara de que le respondo, habíamos hablado del tema antes pero nunca en cómo decírselo y menos si Anthony era el que no los preguntara.

– Anthony, mira. Le dijo Edward sentándose en la cama y sentando Anthony a su lado. – Ya eres todo un hombre y debes saber que amo a tu madre con todo mi alma y me haría muy feliz que tu aceptaras nuestra relación, no pretendo sustituir a tu padre, tengo bien entendido que ese lugar es de él, pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de hacer feliz a tu mami y a ti, que me dices.

– Por mi está bien, si haces feliz a mi mami, pero no era necesario que me dieras un discurso con solo que me hubieras dicho que si eran novios yo lo hubiera entendido. Le dijo abajándose de la cama. Dios cada día se parecía más a Emmett.

– Anthony no seas grosero con Edward. Le dije.

– Perdón tío, pero te juro que me alegro mucho que seas novio de mi mamá, tal vez así pronto tenga un hermanito. Dijo saliendo de la habitación, Edward me volvió a ver y yo ya tenía la cara roja por lo que Anthony había dicho.

– Parece que lo tomo mucho mejor de lo que creíamos. Me dijo jalándome a sus brazos y me dio un beso.

– La verdad sí, yo pensé que iba hacer una rabieta. Le dije. – Pero todo salió perfecto.

– Sabes es un niño muy inteligente para su edad.

– Claro que lo es

– Con que Anthony quiere un hermanito. Me dijo tirándome sobre la cama y posicionándose encima de mí

– Si tiene años pidiéndolo a mí y a su padre un hermanito. Le dije pasando mis manos por su cuello.

– Y tú quieres tener más hijos.

– La verdad nunca he analizado el tener más hijos. La verdad era que había descartado la posibilidad de tener hijos hasta que la pesadilla que he vivido estos años se acabe, no quiero tener otro hijo, huyendo y con guardaespaldas como Anthony sería injusto. –Y tú?

– Bueno antes nunca me había cruzado por la cabeza tener un hijo, pero después que te conocí y conocí Anthony me despertó el interés y ver a Jasper y Alice esperando a Jaslice, me hace pensar en el día que seamos nosotros. Me dijo dándome un beso en cuello.

– De verdad te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo.

– Si, pero sabes que por ahora no debemos ni podemos.

– Si tú quieres esperar el momento indicado. Le dije no sé porque Edward me dijo que era mejor que tuviéramos paciencia, que aún no quería que tuviéramos sexo, me extrañaba un poco viniendo de él, ya que en Forks era conocido como el tipo don Juan de una noche, de muchas chicas, pero a mí no importo eso significaba que de verdad me amaba y yo debía decirle la verdad aun.

– Estas lista, para desayunar. Me dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándome a levantarme de la cama.

– No quiero desayunar. Le dije. – Sabes estaba pensando que como Anthony ya sabe lo nuestro podemos practicar hacerle un hermanito. Dije mordiéndome el labio.

– Bella! Estas tentando mi autocontrol. Me dijo serio.

– Perdón solo quería ver si habías cambiado de opinión con lo de esperar, a mí no me molestaría perderme el desayuno. Le dije acercándome sensualmente. Al menos debía intentarlo nada perdía.

– Sabes no cambiare de opinión, señora. Dijo levantándome en sus brazos como un saco de papas.

– Edward bájame. Le dije.

– No, hasta que lleguemos a desayunar.

– Yo puedo ir sola. Le decía golpeándole la espalda.

– Sé que puedes, pero tú no tienes intenciones de hacerlo, tú me quieres desayunar a mí, así que mejor te llevo a la fuerza. Dijo llevándome hasta la cocina.

– Edward, por todos los santos. Le dijo Esme.

– Buenos días mamá. Le dijo dándole un beso.

– Buenos días hijo, pero que sucede porque traes a Bella así. Él no le contesto solo se volvió de espalda para que yo la saludara.

– Bella saluda a mamá. Me dijo

–Buenos días Esme. Le dije avergonzada.

– Buenos días cielo.

– Esme le puedes decir a Edward que me ponga en el suelo.

– No lo voy hacer hasta que estés sentada a la mesa para desayuna, a donde desayunaremos? Le pregunto a Esme.

– En la terraza de la piscina. Le dijo.

– Bueno vamos para allá.

– Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, te ordeno que me bajes.

– No lo hare, hasta que desayunemos.

– Edward estas exagerando. Le dijo Esme.

– Tu mamá tiene razón.

– Quieres que le diga a mi madre que desprecias su desayuno por otro tipo de desayuno. Me dijo.

– Ni se te ocurra hacerlo. Le dije pataleando. – Llévame a la terraza.

Él sonrió y me llevo hasta la terraza todos estaban ahí y todos se reían de verme como Edward me cargaban.

– Mami pareces un saco de frutas. Me dijo mi hijo, Edward me puso al suelo me acomode el pelo.

– Debes estar feliz hasta mi hijo se ríe de mí. Le dije brava.

– Vamos amor si no lo hacía no salías de la habitación. Me dijo.

– Al parecer Bella no tuvo nada de nanaii, nanaii. Me dijo Emmett.

–CALLATE. Le dije sentándome a la mesa, Edward se sentó a mi lado.

– Sigues brava. Me dijo pasándome la nariz por el cuello.

– Eres un tramposo. Le dije tomando su cara entre mis manos y le di un beso. –Algún día Edward me vengare de lo que me hiciste hoy y serás tú el que no tendrá nanaii, nanaii de mí. Termine de decirle dándole un beso, el solo trago grueso.

– No serias capaz de hacerlo. Me dijo.

– No me retes, porque lo hago. Le dije, tomando un poco de fruta para desayunar.


	29. Entre el Amor y el Olvido

Primero que todo, quiero darle mi gran agradecimiento a mi amor, mi novio, mi osito Bubu, gracias por escribir este capítulo para mí, gracias por acompañarme en mis loquera y gracias por amarme como me amas y estar a mi lado durante todo este tiempo.

TE AMO BEBE

* * *

** Capítulo 29: Entre el Amor y el Olvido**

**Caleb POV**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, sentado en el balcón de mi cuarto, mirando hacia el cielo contemplando la luna eso era lo que hacia todos los días desde hace más de un mes desde que regrese a Ipswich, pensar en Bella era lo único que me mantenía feliz, si se puede decir de esa forma, había tomado la decisión de renunciar a mi trabajo y a ella, regresar a mi casa fue la mejor opción en ese momento, pensé que poniendo un continente de por medio seria para mi más fácil olvidarla, pero lamentablemente no ha funcionado para nada.

Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día me acordaba de ella todo había sido inútil, por más continente, por más masa de agua que nos separaba no dejaba de pensar en ella, mis hermanos trataban de no mencionarla mucho cuando hablábamos por teléfono, la verdad casi ni los llamaba ellos eran los que lo hacían, la última vez que hable con Pogue fue hace dos semanas fue cuando Bella recupero la memoria, mi alegría fue eminente, ella al fin podría iniciar una vida con el hombre que amaba, pero que lamentablemente no era yo, pero mi felicidad por su pronta recuperación se vio apagada cuando Pogue explico como la había recuperado, sentí un odio profundo contra Emmett por no protegerla y contra Edward donde demonios estaba si tanto la amaba porque no estaba con ella, pero al final me termine odiándome a mí mismo y echándome la culpa por no haber estado ahí.

Dos semanas en que mi depresión me hundió más después de que llame a Pogue ese día para hablar con Bella quería que ella misma me digiera que se encontraba bien, para tranquilizarme, pero lo que Pogue me conto hizo que me hundiera en una depresión total en la que estoy ahora, mejor no la hubiera llamado.

**Flash Black**

_Era viernes y mi madre me pidió que la acompañara al centro de Ipswich hacer unas compras ya que el fin de semana tendríamos invitadas en la casa nada más y nada menos que Kate Tunney, la novia de Pogue y Sarah Wenham mi exnovia en la preparatoria y la cual mi madre había invitado para tratar de sacarme de la depresión en la que estaba aunque ella en el fondo sabía que eso era imposible ya que mi corazón ya tenía dueña, pero era su intento de ayudarme. Terminamos de hacer las compras necesarias y regresamos a la casa._

_– Deberías llamarla – Me dijo mi madre en el auto. –Así por lo menos te sentirás mejor al oír su voz–._

_Sé que mi madre sufría al verme así, yo era su único hijo y lo que tenía y lo menos que quería era verme sufrir._

_– ¿para qué? – le ni se debe acordar de mí, digo tiene a Edward el hombre que ama yo no soy nada en su vida._

_– Hijo te amo, y lo único que quiero es verte feliz, porque no luchas por ella si realmente la amas._

_– porque estoy esperando que sea ella que se dé cuenta que Edward no le conviene y la hará sufrir–. Dije estacionando el automóvil frente a la entrada principal de nuestra casa._

_– Y si nunca se da cuenta y si lo que está esperando es que tú la busques._

_– La perderé para siempre-. Dije tristemente._

_– Eres terco como tu padre-. Me dijo dándome un beso._

_Entramos a la casa y Gorman Twoberry el mayordomo de la casa nos recibió._

_– Señora Evelyn, joven Caleb ¿Cómo les fue? –. Nos dijo_

_– Bien gracias Gorman–. Le conteste, a pesar de tener carácter fuerte era una gran hombre ha estado trabajando para mi familia desde antes que naciera ha sido como un padre para mí._

_– ¿Qué ha pasado en nuestra ausencia?-. Le pregunto mi madre._

_– Nada señora, bueno a excepción que la joven Sarah ha llamado varias veces al joven, le he dicho que usted no estaba-. Dijo viéndome a mí-. Que usted había salido con su madre, pero al parecer no me cree porque sigue molesto._

_– Mmmmm y tu porque crees que ni te cree –. Le dijo mi madre_

_Y es que la verdad era que Sarah no le gradaba ni Gorman a Sarah, él en el fondo tenía la esperanza de verme algún día casado con Bella, aunque no la conocía la apreciaba mucho y quien no si mi Bella se daba a querer con solo con su presencia._

_– Solamente ella me ha llamado –. Dije, no sé pero tenía la esperanza que algún día ella me llamaría._

_– Bueno el teléfono privado del joven ha estado sonando, pero he dejado que sea la contestadora quien reciba los mensajes, ya sabe deben ser los chicos, ellos son los únicos que lo llaman a esa línea. _

_– Revisare a ver si son ellos._

_– Te acompaño. Dijo mi madre, los tres llegamos a la sala mi madre se sentó en su sillón favorito y yo me acerque a la contestadora, retrocedí la cinta, para ese momento Gorman nos sirvió té, le pedí que nos acompañara a oír los mensajes ya que yo sabía que él también los extrañaba, le di play a la contestadora._

_"Usted tiene 7 siete mensajes, mensaje número 1" decía la voz de la contestadora._

_– Caleb hermano. Era Reid-.cómo vas? Brooo te extraño nada es lo mismo sin ti creo que perdí el toque con las chicas sin ti, porque no regresas, te propongo una idea regresa vamos por Bella a Forks la secuestramos y no la llevamos donde nadie nos conozca y hacia todos seremos aguante y solté una risa, que ocurrencias las de Reid._

_– Ja, ja, ja… –. Dijo Gorman. –Si todos sabemos que lo hace porque Reid se muere por Sarah y mientras tú estés aquí y soltero, él no tendrá oportunidad alguna._

_Lamentablemente Gorman tenía razón Reid estaba enamorado de Sarah, pero que más desearía yo que ella se fijara en él y se olvidara de mi de una vez por todas._

_"Mensaje número 2"_

_– Caleb, soy Tyler, espero estés bien los chicos no quieren que te diga esto, pero tú debes saberlo, Riley Biers regreso al país hace una í a ver a mi madre, como estará Bella, lo sabrá se lo habrán ocultado eso y mil cosas más pasaban por mi mente-. Bella ya lo sabe y ella y Emmett se llevaron a Anthony a Forks, pero no te preocupes Pogue se fue con él, Reid y yo seguimos en Phoenix con Phil y Renée, Jasper el hermano de Emmett nos ofreció su casa en Canadá para mudarnos pero ni Phil y Renée quisieron dicen que no van a seguir huyendo de él._

_– Es una locura no deben quedarse en Phoenix corren ._

_– Deberías ía Tyler. –Emmett piensa contratar dos guardaespaldas más por tu ausencia, si de verdad la amas no dejes que ese desgraciado la encuentre y le haga daño de nuevo. –termino de decir y colgó._

_– Hijo. Me dijo mi tiene razón regresa ella te necesita._

_– Lo sé, pero no puedo._

_"Mensaje número 3"_

_– vez era Tyler me conto que te llamo y te dijo que Riley regreso, no te preocupes ella está bien, trato de protegerla mientras esta en la casa, mientras esta afuera Emmett, Charlie, Jacob, el doctor y Jasper la cuidan, yo tengo una semana de vivir en Forks, no me gusta mucho casi nunca hay sol y es muy húmedo y sabes lo que la humedad le hace a mi cabello, ella pregunta por ti seguido te extraña deberías llamarla aunque sea una vez, sabes hoy es la final del torneo y las chicas del instituto llegaron a la final de la mano de nuestra Bella, luego te llamo para contarte como les fue, adiós._

_"Mensaje número 4"_

_– Hermano soy yo otra vez, las chicas ganaron tenías que haber estado y haber visto la cara de Bella, estaba feliz hace tanto que no la vía sonreír como hoy, los Cullen le hicieron una fiesta es su honor en la casa de la playa, asistirán los profesores y alumnos, yo no asistiré Anthony no quiso ir dice que son fiestas para adultos y que no tendría con quien jugar, así que Edward nos vino a dejar a la Reservación de los Quileutes con Charlie y Sue a una barbacoa con algunos amigos de Jacob y adivina voy a surfear, sabes cuánto no lo hago, pero no te preocupes Anthony lo cuida Charlie mientras me divierto un rato, hablamos después._

_"Mensaje número 5"_

_– Caleb, llámame apenas escuches este mensaje es urgente, Pogue._

_– ¿ Que habrá pasado? Dijo mi madre_

_– No lo sé todavía hay dos mensajes más. Dije._

_"Mensaje número 6"_

_– Demonios Caleb! ¿Dónde estás? Paso algo con Bella, llámame, Pogue._

_– Joven Caleb deberías llamarlo. Dijo Gorman preocupado._

_– escuchare el último mensaje y lo llamo. Dije alarmado_

_"Mensaje número 7"_

_– Caleb, no quería que escucharas esto por contestadora yo quería decírtelo, pero en vista que no contestas debo hacerlo así. Bella, Bella recupero la memoria ya sabe quién la ataco hace seis años es mas dijo su nombre Riley Biers, Emmett siempre estuvo en lo correcto, siempre fue el._

_– Recupero su memoria. Dije feliz._

_– Y por eso tanto alboroto. –Dijo mi madre mirándome. –Digo me alegra que allá recuperado la memoria, Bella ha sufrido mucho estos años sin saber realmente que le paso, pero como Tyler dijo que Riley había regresado pensé que la había encontrado, me imagine lo peor._

_– Yo también. Dije aliviado y seguimos escuchando el mensaje._

_– Sé que debes estar alegre, porque Bella recupero la memoria, pero tengo que decirte que la recupero de una forma bueno como decirlo para que no suene feo, en una forma trauman te._

_– Trauman te. Dijo mi madre._

_– Recuerdas el profesor que la acosaba en el instituto, el que Emmett nos contó que la había lastimado, bueno al parecer después del partido Bella se fue para la fiesta y no tubo chance de pasar a la casa a ducharse ya que Alice no la dejo, bueno el asunto es que Bella se estaba duchando en la casa de la playa en el cuarto de Edward y el maldito aprovecho que estaba sola y se metió a la habitación y trato de violarla._

_– Dios mío. Dijo mi madre. – cómo no iba a recordar lo que le sucedió hace seis años, pobre Bella._

_– De no ser por Jasper y Edward nuestra Bella no sé qué le hubiera pasado. Dijo ahora está bien entro en crisis, pero Carlisle y Emmett la estabilizaron, tengo entendido por Charlie que no quería ver a Edward que lo hizo sacado de la habitación tal vez ese dato te interesa._

_No aguante más tome el teléfono y llame a Pogue, faltaron tres repiques cuando Pogue contesto._

_– Caleb, por fin donde estabas. Me dijo._

_– Salí con mi madre y no tengo celular aun aquí. Le esta ella._

_– Bien hace media hora llegue con Anthony y Edmundo, Edward nos fue atraer para pasar la noche aquí, hace poco se fue el psicólogo que lleva su caso, me dijo que está bien solo hay que cuidarla y estar atentos puede que sufra más crisis._

_– Quisiera hablar con ella puedes llevarle tu celular._

_– Claro lo hare, déjame y la busque yo aún no la he visto, sé que está en la habitación de Emmett._

_– Y él?_

_– Él está con ella ahora el ultimo que salió fue Charlie, pero él no ha salido la luz de la habitación aún está encendida, déjame voy a tocar a la puerta. Me dijo, pude oír cuando sonó el toc, toc de la habrá quedado sola y se durmió. Me mañana la llamas._

_– No, debo hacerlo ahora si no mañana no me atreveré. Le dije._

_– Bueno me fijare a ver si está dormida. Dijo oí como abrió la puerta Dios. Fue lo único que dijo y lo oí caminando._

_– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pogue que sucede? ¿Dime algo?_

_– Caleb hermano bueno yoooo… noooo… la verdad, Bella no puede hablar contigo ahora._

_– Porque? que tiene esta bien?._

_– Créeme ella está bien creo que ha superado todo y cuando digo todo es todo._

_– A que te refieres. Le dije._

_– Hermano no sé si decírtelo._

_– POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS DIME. Le grite._

_– Bueno, pero lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar, como Bella no contesto cuando toque a la puerta, decidí abrirla un poco para ver si estaba dormida._

_– Y lo estaba?. Le pregunte._

_– No, no lo estaba_

_– Y entonces porque no le dijiste que yo quería hablar con ella._

_– Estaba ocupada con Edward._

_– Ocupada con Edward, no entiendo que me quieres decir._

_– Caleb, Bella y Edward estaban teniendo sexo cuando abrí la puerta, bueno al menos eso parecía. Me dijo._

_– Como que teniendo sexo y como que al menos eso parecía_

_– Bueno los dos estaban desnudos de sus torsos, Bella no tenía puesto el sostén solo sus bragas y Edward su bóxer y él estaba sobre ella, y al paso que iban no es nada raro que ya no tengan la parte de debajo de su ropa interior._

_Yo me quede callado, no dije ni una sola palabra ni respiraba, el solo imaginarme a Edward acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada parte me dejo en shock_

_– Caleb, hermano estas bien sigues ahí. Me decía Pogue._

_– Si Pogue, sabes que te llamo mañana. Le dije colgando la llamada_.

**Fin Flash Black**

La verdad no sé porque me ha afectado tanto, que Bella y Edward consumaran su amor tarde y temprano lo harían si realmente se amaban, pero todos estos años siempre espere ser yo quien estaría con ella.

– Maldito Edward–. Dije votando un macetero por el balcón, nunca había sentido tanto celos por alguien como lo sentía por Edward Cullen ni siquiera con Emmett los llegue a sentir y eso que compartí muchas escenas amorosas entre ellos cuando estuvieron casados, entre a mi habitación me acosté en mi cama y me quede dormido llorando como todas las noche lo hacía por mi Bella.

Desperté al otro día pasadas eso de las 10 de la mañana, era domingo y hacia un día maravilloso, baje a desayunar y para mi sorpresa teníamos visitas.

– Caleb! –. Me dijo una animada Sarah. –¿Cómo amaneciste?

– Hola Sarah, Kate –. Dije saludándola a las dos. – Bien gracias. Y me senté a la mesa a desayunar.

– Sabes–. Dijo Sarah. – Le estaba diciendo a tu madre que hace años no veo los viñeros y bueno pensé que me podrías llevar, digo llevar a mí y a Kate.

– No yo paso. Dijo Kate. –Pogue me llamara y ahí casi no hay señal.

– Bueno entonces seremos solos tú y yo –. Dijo Sarah feliz, porque sentía que esto era una trampa. – ¿Qué dices?

No me quedo otra cosa que aceptar, casi a regañadientes de mi madre, con su típico sermón de que debo salir y distraerme un poco, después de desayunar fui con Sarah a los viñeros en el auto de mi madre la verdad me ayudó a dejar de pesar en ella, aunque fuera un rato, mi madre nos había alistado algo para el almuerzo algo tipo picnic nos sentamos cerca del lago a disfrutar nuestro almuerzo que consistía de fruta, unos sándwiches, queso y vino.

– Caleb, porque no tocas la guitarra como antes – . Me dijo caminando hacia el auto y sacándola, regreso con una guitarra, como demonios, pensé esto fue idea de mi madre, tendría que hablar seriamente con mi madre. – Vamos solo una canción, desde que terminamos y te fuiste a Estados Unidos no te oigo cantar, solo una vez, por favor.

– Esta bien. Le dije tomando la guitarra, afinándola y empecé a cantar una canción que desde que llegue a Ipswich no la dejaba de cantar en mi mente y expresaba lo que sentía.

_Aquí estoy,_

_Entre el amor y el olvido,_

_Entre recuerdos y el frio,_

_Entre el silencio tu voz. _

** Durmiendo con la luna /Elefante**

Cuando termine de cantar vi la cara de Sarah llena de lágrimas y podría decir que un poco de odio en su mirada.

– No puedo creer, que me hagas esto –. Dijo levantándose, molesta.

– Que hice?

– Sabes que te amo, te traigo aquí tratando de buscar la manera de pedirte que volvamos, te pido que me cantes, y lo haces pensando en ella o me vas a negar que esa canción no la cantaste pensando en ella.

– Sarah, yooo, perdón pero tú sabes que lo nuestro no volverá hacer. Le dije.

– Maldición Caleb, mírame. Me dijo acercándose e hincándose frente mío. – Yo estoy aquí, yo si te amo, en cambio ella te desprecio por otro.

– Lo sé pero no necesito que me lo recuerdes.

– Yo no te lo recuerdo, tú mismo lo haces siempre, Caleb déjame ayudarte, déjame sacarla de tu corazón. Me dijo acercándose más.

– Eso no, sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Le dije

– Tú me necesitas. Dijo tomando una de mis manos. – Déjame, ayudarte.

– Pero cómo?

–Así. Dijo besándome, sentí como sus manos se aferraban a mi cabello, yo en un principio me paralice no sabía qué hacer, pero poco a poco cedí a su beso y empecé abrí mis labios correspondiendo a su beso, el baile de nuestras lenguas se dieron, la intensidad del beso se incrementó tanto que caí acostado de espalda sobre la hierba y ella quedo encima, de pronto dejo de besarme y se levantó, me quito los zapatos y desabrocho el pantalón empezó a quitármelos juntos con los bóxer

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? Le pregunte.

– Shhh, solo déjate llevar. Fue lo único que dijo, me dejo desnudo acostado sobre la hierba se acercó a su bolso busco algo y volvió había donde yo estaba vi como abría la envoltura se agacho tomo mi miembro y le coloco un condón luego se levantó el vestido que traía y se quitó sus bragas puso cada una de sus piernas a un lado de mis muslo y sentó ahorcajas sobre mi tomando mi miembro y haciendo que la penetrara de una sola vez, empezó a moverse sobre mi viéndome a los ojos. – No sabes cuánto esperado este momento –. Me dijo moviéndose más, yo ya estaba completamente excitado ante lo que esta chica me estaba haciendo y empecé a moverme al compás de su cadera.

No sé qué paso conmigo en ese momento, pero al cerrar mis ojos al sentir el placer que me estaba dando y al abrirlos de nuevo la imagen que vi no fue la de Sarah si no a Bella, como pude logre voltearla quedando esta vez yo sobre ella.

– Te amo, Caleb hazme tuya por favor. Me decía Bella. –tómame.

Si esperar más empecé a salir y entrar de ella cada vez más fuerte, sentía como mi Bella se aferraba a mi espalda.

– Ooooh siii, maass. Decía excitada, cada estocada era más fuerte, pude sentir como sus paredes se contraían al llegar a su orgasmo, pero yo no había llegado.

– Eres mía. Le decía.

– Si lo soy, siempre lo he sido.

– Dilo. Le exigí

– Soy tuya ni de nadie más. Eso hizo que me pusiera frenético y aceleré más mis estocadas.

– Eres mía Bella. Dije. – Ningún otro te tocara ni siquiera Edward.

– Bella! Dijo parando sus movimientos. – me dijiste Bella, pero yo no le hice caso y aumente más fuerte mis estocadas.

– Caleb suéltame me estas lastimando. Me decía, pero yo no paraba. – Caleb mírame no soy Bella, soy Sarah, suéltame, para me estás haciendo daño, cerré mis ojos y los volví abrir y ya no vi a Bella si no ha Sarah, salí de ella avergonzado me quite el condón busque mis bóxer y mi pantalón, me acerque a donde estaba Sarah ya vestida.

– Sarah yoooo, lo siento. Le dije.

– Llévame a la casa. Me dijo llorando. – Esta es la peor humillación de mi vida.

Tome mis zapatos, recogí todo lo del picnic y lo guarde en el auto, el regreso a casa se hizo eterno y para peores empezó a caer una tormenta la que hizo que nos atrasáramos más de dos horas para llegar a mi casa, Sarah no me hablo en todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos Kate nos recibió.

– Dios por dicha llegaron, estábamos preocupados, no ha dejado de llover desde que se fueron, están bien. Nos dijo

– Sí. Dije. – cuando salimos del viñero la tormenta apenas venia tocando el suelo.

– Yo no estoy bien. Dijo Sarah. –necesito tomar un baño.

– Sarah debemos hablar. Le dije siguiéndola a la sala.

– Para qué? Ya sé lo que más a decir, que lo sientes, que lamentas haberme hecho el amor porque pensabas que yo era Bella. Me dijo llorando. – No Caleb no quiero tu disculpas yo quiero que me veas a mí no a ella.

– Yooo. Le iba a decir que lo sentía, pero en ese momento Gorman bajo con el doctor. – Gorman que paso? Mi madre está bien? Pregunte preocupado.

– Si joven Caleb su madre está bien.

– ¿Entonces porque el doctor está aquí?

– ¡Caleb!. Me dijo el doctor. – Su madre está bien, yo vine porque ella me llamo para que viera a ver a tu amiga, la pobre camino desde el centro de Ipswich bajo esta tormenta, pero ya la examine tiene un poco de fiebre pero con los medicamentos que le recete estará mejor en uno o dos días, mañana vendré a verla de nuevo, debe alimentarse bien también la veo muy anémica, por su estado diría que no come en dos días.

– ¿Amiga cual amiga? Pregunto Sarah, antes de yo preguntar lo mismo, volví a ver a Gorman.

– Joven Caleb, si le digo no me creería quien es. Me dijo Gorman. – estoy segura que es ella.

– ¿Pero quién? Pregunto Sarah

– Es mejor que suba joven Caleb, su amiga está en su habitación, pero suba rápido. Me dijo palmeando las manos. – yo mientras iré a comprar las medicinas que el doctor le receto.

Le hice caso a Gorman y subí a mi habitación, pude oír a Sarah que venía detrás mío entre a mi habitación me acerque lentamente a la cama, vi a mi madre colocándole compresas frías en su frente para bajarle la temperatura, mi madre se acercó a mí al verme, yo estaba en shock no podía ver lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

– Es ella verdad? Me dijo mi madre, yo solo asentí como respuesta. – Es hermosa tal como la describiste, su cabello, sus ojos, fue fácil de reconocerla para mí y Gorman.

– Pe, pe, pero que hace aquí? Dije acercándome y tomándola de la mano.

– No sabemos, solo llego toco a la puerta, Gorman abrió y ella estaba ahí parada bajo esta tormenta pálida, temblando de frio, Gorman apenas la pudo sostener cuando cayó desmayada, desde eso no despierta. Me dijo mi madre.

– ¿Me podría decir quien es ella? Exigió Sarah

– Ella es la mujer, por la cual puse un océano de distancia. Le dije

– No, dime que no es ella. Dijo Sarah. –Por favor.

– Si Sarah, ella es mi pequeño ángel, ella es Bella Swan la mujer que amo. Le dije, solo pude oír como la puerta sonó al salir Sarah enfadada de ver a mi Bella acostada en mi cama, pero Sarah no me preocupada lo que me interesaba era saber porque Bella estaba aquí y como había llegado a Inglaterra y que le había pasado para buscarme a mí y no a Edward, pero tendría que esperar a que se despertara y ella me lo contara todo.

– Mi Bella, que te paso, que te hicieron para correr hacia mí. Le dije, dándole un beso en la frente, en eso ella se movió y dijo algo.

– Edward… Edward por favor…déjame explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas…EDWARD NO ME DEJES AQUÍ…grito.

3

3 3 3 3

3 3 3

3 3

3

– Hijo. Me llamo mi madre zarandeándome para que me despertara, me había quedado dormido junto a Bella en una silla sosteniendo la mano, abrí los ojos.

– Madre, ¿qué pasa?.

– Deberías ir a mi cuarto a dormir algo, has pasado toda la noche y parte de la mañana aquí durmiendo en esa silla te va hacer malo.

– Que hora es? Pregunte desconcertado.

– Las 9 de la mañana. No me había dado cuenta. – No ha despertado aun?

– No ha estado delirando por la fiebre, pero por dicha esta cedió.

– No crees que deberías llamar a Emmett, para ver que paso, porque ella está aquí y sola. En eso Bella empezó a despertarse.

– ¿Dónde estoy? Dijo desorientada sentándose en la cama.

– Shhh, tranquila estas en mi casa. Le dije. – Recuerdas como llegaste aquí? Le pregunte, pero no me dijo nada se balanceo sobre mi llorando.

– Caleb, tenías razón. Decía llorando. – Me odia, no me dejo explicarle como pasaron las cosas.

– Tranquila, bebé, respira profundo y cuéntame que paso. Le dije acariciándole el cabello.

– Edward descubrió la verdad. Me dijo.

– No entiendo como la descubrió.

– Vine con él a Cambridge, porque tenía unos negocios de las empresas que su papá lea había dejado, y el viernes después que termino una reunión me llevo a cenar y a bailar, cuando llegamos a la suite del hotel, ella estaba ahí esperándonos y le dijo todo a Edward. Me dijo llorando de nuevo.

– ¿Quién Bella, quien los estaba esperando?

– Rosalie!

– Rosalie, pero no es que ella vive en Paris.? Pregunte.

– Si, pero la escuela de danza donde ella estudia estaba de gira en Inglaterra y se hospedaban en el mismo hotel en el que Edward y yo estábamos, no sé cómo supo que yo estaba con Edward y que él y yo éramos novios, cuando llegamos a la suite, se me fue encima a golpes, Edward trato de detenerla cuando logro quitármela de encima, le dijo a Edward que yo era la mujer que le había destruido la vida a ella y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo con él, Edward no entendía y ella me grito que le negara a Edward que yo era la mujer que estaba en el departamento de Emmett ese día, la mujer con la cual Emmett la había engañado, no pude negarme y le dije a Edward que sí que era yo esa mujer, pero que había una explicación, me acerque a él y me dijo que no lo tocara no me dejo explicarle dijo que me odiaba y a Emmett también por búrlanos de él y salió de la suite trate de ir detrás de él, pero Rosalie me lo impidió, me dijo que no me le acercara a él, que ya bastante daño le había hecho y que agradeciera que no le había dicho toda la verdad de que Emmett y yo teníamos un hijo, Rosalie se fue y me dejo sola en la suite, no sé cuánto tiempo paso esperando a que Edward regresara y de tanto llorar me quede dormida en el sillón, cuando desperté ya era sábado y eran las 9 de la mañana oí ruido en la habitación principal de la suite, pensé que era Edward, salí corriendo, pero era Rosalie, le pregunte por Edward y me dijo que había regresado a Estados Unidos sin mí que no quería verme, que ella apenas había ido a recoger las pertenencias que él había dejado ahí para enviárselas, luego me tiro mi pasaporte en los pies y me dijo_ " Haznos un favor porque no desapareces de nuestras vidas para siempre"_ y salió de la habitación no sin antes decirme que la suite estaba cancela y tenía tiempo hasta la 10 de la mañana para desocuparla.

– Me estás diciendo que Edward te dejo sola en Inglaterra, en un país que no conoces y cuál era la primera vez que visitabas. Ella no me respondió solo asintió con la cabeza. –Que poco hombre.

– Salí del hotel, con mis maletas, no tenía mucho dinero, ya que Edward me pagaba todo, estuve horas sentada en la banca de un parque no sabía que hacer no quería llamar a Emmett, yo solo quería desaparecer como Rosalie me lo pidió, cuando estaba sentada en el parque un niño de la edad de Anthony se me acerco y me pidió que le atara las agujetas, yo lo hice le acaricie el rostro intercambiamos unas palabras, la madre se me acerco y me pidió disculpas por si su hijo me estaba molestando yo le dije que no, le pregunte al niño como se llamaba y me dijo que Caleb, ahí me acorde de ti estuve deliberando por mucho rato si era correcto buscarte, tome una decisión aun temiendo a que tu no me recibirías o no me quisieras ver, le dije a la madre del niño que si me podría decir donde quedaba la estación del bus para Ipswich ella me indico, pero como no tenía mucho dinero para comprar el tiquete, tuve que empeñar mi sortija de matrimonio la que Carlisle y Esme nos dieron a mí a Emmett, así fue como llegue a Ipswich empeñando lo poco de valor que traía.

– Porque no me llamaste cuando llegaste a Ipswich. Le dije. –hubiera ido por ti.

– Ya te dije, no sabías y tu querías recibirme o verme corrí el riesgo, pedí tu dirección en un bar me indicaron como llegar iba a tomar un taxi, pero me robaron mi bolso con el poco dinero que me quedaba del empeño así que tuve que caminar hasta tu casa, pero al parecer el destino la tiene encontrar mía ya que cayo esa tormenta, seguí caminando sin detenerme sentí que los pies no me daban estaba cansada, con frio y hambre y así fue como llegue a tu casa, con las pocas fuerzas logre tocar y solo recuerdo que alguien abrió la puerta y que yo dije tu nombre y desperté aquí. Me dijo.

– Bella, yo nunca te rechazaría, sabes que te amo y aunque sé que has sufrido mucho estos días me alegro que estés aquí conmigo. Le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

– Porque me dejaste, ni una carta ni una llamada solo me dejaste sin despedirte, porque no luchaste por mí como dijiste que lo ibas hacer. Me dijo sollozando.

– Porque mi hijo es un terco, yo se lo he dicho muchas veces. Le dijo mi madre interrumpiéndonos, Bella se incorporó al verla, la sentía nerviosa.

– Bella, permíteme presentarte a mi madre. Le dije. – Mamá ella es Bella mi ángel, Bella ella es mi madre Evelyn Danvers, viuda de William Danvers III.

– Mucho gusto señora Danvers. Le dijo Bella.

– El gusto es mío y dime Evelyn, sabes eres tan hermosa, como Caleb me ha contado.

– Yo diría que más que hermosa, es como la luz que emana de un prisma cuando el refleja dándole colores a la vida–. Dijo Gorman entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de comida. – Hola soy Gorman el mayordomo y me alegro que estés mejor, te he preparado una rica sopa de verduras, el joven Caleb me ha dicho que no has comido en dos días.

– Hola, mucho gusto y gracias y si la verdad tengo mucha hambre. Dijo Bella

– Bueno pues te gustara esta sopa, haber cómetela te caerá bien. Le dijo Gorman

– Dámela. Le dije, tomándola a bandeja – Yo se la daré.

– Yo puedo sola. Me dijo. – Tampoco soy un bebé

– Para mí si lo eres. Le dije dándole sopa.

– Esta rica. Dijo sonriendo y así fue como Bella se comió su sopa, cuando termino llego el momento de enfrentarla con lo que para ella sé que iba hacer muy difícil.

– Bella cielo, por más que me guste que estés aquí, sabes que debes avisarle a los demás que estas bien– dije.

– No quiero. Me dijo

– Y Anthony? Te has puesto a pensar en él.

– Lo sé, está bien lo hare, pero no quiero que él sepa dónde estoy.

– Quieres que no sepas donde estas o sepa que estás conmigo.

– No, no es eso, solo que necesito tiempo para pensar que voy hacer. Me dijo. Y con las ganas que tenia que se diera cuenta que estaba conmigo

– Lo entiendo, haremos esto llamare a Pogue y le diré que me comunique con Emmett y luego tu hablaras con él y le dirás que estas bien pero no quieres que le digas a Edward donde estas, te parece.

– Sí. Fue lo único que me dijo, tome el teléfono de mi mesita de noche y marque el numero el teléfono replico dos veces y Pogue contesto–

– Caleb, que dicha que me llamaste estaba por hacerlo yo. Me dijo. – Hermano quiero que tomes con calma lo que te voy a decir.

– Pogue escúchame, sé que lo que me vas a decir tiene que ver con Bella, no digas nada aleja si estas acompañado. Le dije.

– Tranquilo estoy en el living en la casa de los Cullen porque tanto misterio y como sabes que es de Bella que tengo que contarte.

– Bella, está aquí conmigo. Le dije.

– Como contigo!, pero que hace ella ahí?

– Es una larga historia, pero Bella quiere hablar con Emmett crees que puedes pasarle tu celular, sin que se enteren los demás que soy Caleb.

– Claro hermano dame chance mientras subo. Oí como Pogue subía a la sala de los Cullen, también pude oír voces alteradas y discusiones.

– Aló, Bella? Dijo Emmett.

– Un momento ya te la comunico. Le dije pasándole en teléfono a Bella.

– Emmett. Dijo Bella llorando. – Estoy bien… perdón no quise preocuparlos… primero que todo no quiero que Edward sepa dónde estoy, debes prometérmelo… Rosalie le dijo todo a Edward…

Y así Bella empezó a contarle todo Emmett al igual que me lo había dicho a mí, se notaba más tranquila al hablar con Emmett.

– Cuídalo bastante… le dijo Bella a Emmett, me imaginaba que era de Anthony. –Yo también te quiero y promete me que no harás ninguna tontería… – está bien ya te lo comunico.

– Toma. Me dijo entregándome el teléfono. –Em, quiere hablar contigo. Tome el teléfono y

– Hablare con el afuera en el balcón mientras tomas un baño. Le dije a Bella, ella asintió con la cabeza y se metió al baño y yo salí al balcón y conteste.

– Emmett. Le dije.

– Gracias, no sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por ella, no sabes las horas de angustias que hemos pasado al no saber su paradero pensamos lo peor. Me dijo, me imagino que seguro pensaron que Riley Biers la había encontrado y secuestrado.

– Sabes porque lo hago. Le dije.

– Por lo mismo, sé que ella está en buenas manos.

– Ella se quedara el tiempo que crea necesario para regresar y ese día no regresara sola yo, regresare con ella. Le dije.

– Me parece bien.

– Que ha dicho? Le pregunte, sabía que me refería a Edward.

– Ha estado muy preocupado por ella.

– Claro tan preocupado que la dejo abandonada en Inglaterra sin dinero.

– sabes hay algo que no me encaja, yo conozco a mi hermano yo sé que lo que descubrió fue duro, pero él no la dejaría abandona en un país al otro lado del continente. Emmett tenía razón aunque me doliera admitirlo Edward no era tan perverso para dejar a Bella abandonada.

– Y entonces? Pregunte.

– según Edward Bella, se vino el mismo día que Rosalie la desenmascaro por eso el regreso después, él está arrepentido de no haberla escuchado y dejar que le explicara la cosas, lo que me extraña es que Rosalie regreso con él.

– Rosalie está en Forks. Dije

– Si, pero no sé qué se trae en manos porque no le ha dicho a Edward que Anthony es mi hijo.

– Eso es raro, que gana ella guardando ese secreto, si tanto odia a Bella.

– No lo sé, Jasper va a tratar de averiguarlo, pero su presencia me tiene nervioso.

– Por las moscas mantén alejado a Anthony de ella, no vaya hacer que le haga algo. Dije preocupado.

– No creo que sea capaz es solo un niño inocente, es mi hijo. Dijo él.

– Emmett, Rosalie es una mujer despechada odia a Bella porque se metió entre ustedes y se embarazo de ti, lo mismo que siente Rosalie lo siente Riley y mira todo el daño que les han hecho a ti y a Bella y el único objetivo de Riley es Anthony, así que cuídalo de ella.

– Esta bien lo hare, estaremos hablando y de nuevo gracias. Me dijo Emmett.

– Estamos en contacto. Le dije cortando la llamada, entre a la habitación y volví a poner el teléfono en su base. Bella salió vistiendo una pijama –Estas más tranquila? Le pregunte.

– Si, gracias, pero de que hablaban tú y Emmett.

– Rosalie regreso con Edward y Emmett está preocupado no sabe que se trae entre manos ya que no le ha dicho a Edward que Anthony es hijo de él.

– Crees que quiera vengarse también. Me pregunto asustada. – Anthony está en peligro con ella

– No sabemos, pero por las mosca Emmett la mantendrá alejada de él. Le dije pensando.

– Que sucede Caleb hay algo más que no me quieres decir.

– No solo que no me gusta el giro que está tomando todo esto. Le dije desviando la conversación no le quería decir lo que Emmett me conto de Edward si le decía sería capaz de llamarlo y regresar a Forks corriendo y yo no quería eso yo necesitaba un poco de tiempo. – Pero sea lo que sea que se esté tramando Rosalie Emmett y Jasper lo van averiguar, ¿Cuánto tiempo de vas a quedar? Le pregunte

– No sé, necesito tomar fuerzas para regresar y decir la verdad de una vez por todas. Me dijo triste. – Caleb tú quieres que me vaya?

– Claro que no!. Le dije sentándome a su lado y abrazándola. – Tenerte aquí es lo mejor que me ha pasado y sabes que te puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, eres bienvenida a quedarte cuanto quieras. Le dije y ella me abrazo. – y que te parece si salimos de esta habitación está haciendo un día hermoso, que quieres hacer?. Le pregunte.

– No se tu que me recomiendas. Me dijo.

– Tengo una idea, pero no sé cómo te sientas para hacerlo.

– Ya me siento mejor, la fiebre se me fue y esa sopa me lleno de fuerzas.

– Bueno vístete ponte ropa deportiva. Le dije mientras tomaba mi ropa deportiva y mi tenis. – Te espero afuera. Dije saliendo de la habitación, era mi oportunidad esta vez iba a luchar por ella, Edward hizo lo que yo dije que llegaría hacer lanzarla a mis brazos y si el no supo apreciarla yo sí.

–Lo siento Cullen, la tuviste, la abandonaste y ahora es a mi quien le toca cicatrizar esa herida. Dije en voz alta, en eso Bella salió de la habitación. –Lista. Le dije, tomándola de la mano.

– A donde me llevas? Pregunto

– Te llevo a enterrar a la Bella triste, la que ha sido humillada y a ver nacer a la nueva Bella fuerte, feliz y la que no dejara que nadie más pisotee y humillen. Le dije.

– eso me gusta. Dijo con una sonrisa, con lo que me gustaba verla a mí sonreír.

Bella estará aquí conmigo el tiempo que crea que necesite para salir adelante, pero regresara conmigo a enfrentarse a Edward Cullen y a su hermana Rosalie, pero no lo hará como Bella Swan, si no como Bella Danvers, eso lo tengo tan seguro como que me llamo William Caleb Danvers IV.

* * *

Bueno como pueden ver apareció Rosalie y como veremos Caleb aprovechara esta oportunidad.

Ahora agradezco a todas por sus reviews, sus PM, gracias por sus opiniones créanmen cuando les digo que me gusta saber lo que piensan, por favor no se abstengan de darme a conocer lo que piensan, al contrario me gusta saber que piensan que les gusta y lo que no les gusta.

Por el momento la historia va igual sin cambios como la estoy publicado LNM, actualmente los capítulos que están siendo publicado aquí se están editando, cambiándoles cosas, corrigiéndoles los errores gramaticales y un poco en contexto esto basado en sus opiniones, tanto aquí como LNM.

Aprovecho para agradecer a mis profesores de gramática y literatura de mi antiguo colegio por tomarse el tiempo de corregirlo.

Bueno nenas nos vemos proximanente.

Besiticos.


	30. La Proposición

**Bueno creo que todas quedaron con un mal sabor de boca con lo ocurrido entre Edward y Bella en el capítulo pasado y que están interesadas en saber cómo sucedió todo, la aparición de Rosalie en su viaje, la ida de Bella a casa de Caleb.**

**Pero lamentablemente en este capítulo no lo sabrán aun, pero se descubrirá el pasado de Edward y Tanya, un secreto que Edward mantiene y un nuevo personaje.**

**Bueno no digo más hablamos al final, ahora espero les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 30: La Proposición**

**Edward POV**

– Bueno Edward, creo que hemos cerrado un buen negocio. Me dijo Eleazar, palmeándome el hombro. –Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, mírate eres un gran hombre de negocios.

– Gracias Eleazar, pero sabes que apenas soy un simple profesor de biología, con una carrera en medicina sin terminar. Le dije. –Todo lo que logramos hoy fue gracias a ti, por llevar a flote las empresas de mi padre.

– No es nada, sabes que lo hago con gusto, vamos a tomar algo para celebrar.

– Te lo agradezco, pero regresare a la suite, Bella me está esperando.

– sabes es una buena chica, se ve que te quiere, mira que acompañarte dos semanas y estar sola encerrada en la suite mientras tú te reunías para el cerrar el negocio, no lo hace ninguna otra si no mira mi caso Carmen no quiso acompañarme. Me dijo afligido.

– Lo sé, Bella es una gran mujer, por eso quiero regresar al hotel.

– Bueno creo que yo iré hacer unas compras ya sabes cositas que Carmen me pidió. Me dijo despidiéndose de mí

Yo pedí un taxi para regresar al hotel, me moría por ver a Bella, cuando salí la pobre estaba dormida, me siento tan culpable tenerla encerrada en la suite teníamos dos semanas en Cambridge, yo tenía que resolver unos negocios de la empresa de mi padre, había invitado a Bella que viniera conmigo, ella había acepto al principio viajaríamos los tres Bella, Anthony y yo, pero Emmett dijo que Bella necesitaba distraerse de lo sucedido con James y por ultimo Anthony no viajo con nosotros, yo salía en la mañana a las juntas y Bella se quedaba en la suite, siempre le dejaba mi tarjeta de crédito por si quería salir a dar una vuelta cerca del hotel y comprara algo, pero cuando llegaba al hotel la tarjeta estaba en la misma parte donde la había dejado en la mañana, nunca salía le gustaba esperarme, yo la lleva a cenar a diferentes restaurantes y la lleva a museos, de compras o simplemente caminábamos tomados de la mano, cuando llegaba cansado de las juntas me preparaba un baño en la tina, que me dejaba como nuevo seguido después de un rico masaje, en los cuales siempre terminábamos semi desnudos dándonos los más ricos y excitantes orgasmos, Bella y yo compartíamos la misma habitación, pero aún no habíamos hecho el amor, pero nos gustaba dormir juntos ella solo con bragas y yo en bóxer, cada caricia que nos dábamos era el interruptor para iniciar con la danza de nuestras manos tocándonos, explorándonos uno al otro no había lugar que mis manos no hubieran recorrido de su cuerpo, mi obsesión sus pechos sentirlos rosándome me excitaba era la parte de su cuerpo que más me excitaba.

Llegue al hotel y antes de tomar el ascensor hice una llamada para la sorpresa que le tenía a Bella en la noche luego de hacerla y confirmar que todo está preparado tome el ascensor subí a la suite, cuando salí del un rico olor a lasaña recién hecha llego a mi nariz, camine a la sala, pero Bella no estaba, deje el portafolio en la mesita de la sala junto con una sorpresa que le traía a Bella y me empecé a quitar la corbata.

– Bella, amor ya llegue! Dije, en eso una Bella feliz salió corriendo de la cocina para brincar a mis brazos.

– Edward!. Dijo pegando un brinco y quedando ahorcajas sobre mi yo la levante de los glúteos y la acerque más a mi ella puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me beso. – Te extrañe. Dijo haciendo un puchero. – Cuando me desperté ya te habías ido.

– Lo siento, pero no quise despertarte. Le dije caminando hacia un sillón y sentándome con ella aun encima mío.

– Estas perdonado. Me dijo besándome. – porque llegaste tan temprano?

– Bueno el negocio se cerró, así que soy todo tuyo este fin de semana.

– Enserio, entonces podemos viajar a Londres me gustaría conocerlo.

– Claro, amor. Le dije besándola. – Es más nos vamos a Londres y de ahí volamos a Forks, que dices.

– Que me gusta la idea.

– Y que hiciste hoy? Le pregunte, viendo hacia la mesa donde deje la tarjeta de crédito y la cual permanecía en el mismo lugar.

– No salí. Me dijo bajando la cabeza.

– Amor, te deje la tarjeta de crédito para que hicieras algunas compras, esperaba ver bolsas con tus compras por toda la sala y en la habitación, no se un par de zapatos, un vestido, joyería. Le dije.

– Yo no necesito de esas cosas, aun, creo que estoy bien de ropa. La bese de nuevo.

– Dios amor, que hice para ser tan bendecido contigo, sabes lo que desearía mi padre y Jasper porque mi madre y Alice fueran como tú, ellas tendrían esta habitación repletas de bolsas de los mejores locales.

– A mí no me da lo de comprar. Me dijo mirándome a los ojos. – Me conformo con lo que tengo.

– Eres la mejor. Le dije acercándola más a mí. – estabas cocinando. Le pregunte.

– Si encargue unas cosas a la tienda del hotel y le dije que la cargaran a la cuenta de la habitación, no hay problema. Me dijo preocupada

– Claro que no tontita.

– Bueno ya el almuerzo esta iré a servirlo, mientras tú toma un baño para que te relajes. Me dijo tratando de soltarse de mí, pero yo no le deje la apreté más junto a mí. – Edward voy servirte de almorzar.

– Quiero el postre de primero. Le dije pasando mi nariz por su cuello, pude sentir como su piel se erizaba.

– Las normas de etiqueta dice que primero va el plato principal y de último el postre. Me dijo desabrochando botón por botón mi camisa.

– Al diablo la etiqueta. Dije tirándola sobre el sillón quedando yo encima de ella. – tu eres mi plato principal, el extra y mi postre y a veces es necesario el postre de primero. Le dije quitándome la camisa y el pantalón, para luego hacer lo mismo con la ropa de ella me volví a colocar encima de ella, ella apretó sus muslos todavía más alrededor de mi cadera y estimuló su pelvis con mi pene. Sé que ella podía sentir mi erección contra su cuerpo, sostuve su cabello y la acerqué más a mí. Se volvió a estimular contra mí. Deje salir un quejido bajo bajé una de mi mano y empecé a masajear el calor entre sus piernas

– Ed..ward..

Pase mis manos sobre sus pechos, apretándolos suavemente y frotando sus pezones con mis pulgares.

–Oh… Por favor… –Pasó sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y arqueó su espalda.

– Aquí no. le dije levantándome del sillón quería probar algo nuevo, pero quería hacerlo en un lugar más cómodo la levante del sillón y la lleve a la habitación, la acosté sobre la cama y me volví a posicionar sobre ella esta vez fui yo el que estímulo mi cuerpo contra el de ella. Pasé mi lengua desde la base de su garganta, entre sus senos, bajando por su vientre parando, seguí el camino y pase sobre su bragas oí un quejido cuando pare mi lengua sobre sus pliegues, baje por sus piernas mientras besaba sus muslos, rodillas, pantorrillas y tobillos. Cuando llegué al pie de la cama me puse de pie y me quite el bóxer, Bella se me quedo viendo y pude ver como miraba mi miembro erecto por ella, era la primera vez que Bella me vía completamente desnudo, gentil mente me acomodé sobre ella manteniendo casi todo mi peso en mis brazos. Apretó sus piernas contra mi cintura y se agarró de mis hombros. –Bella, eres tan sexi. La bese mientras movía mi erección extremadamente dura contra sus bragas increíblemente mojadas. –Eso se siente tan bien. Movía toda la extensión de mi miembro contra ella y de vez en cuando entrando en ella por encima de sus bragas. Quería romper esas bragas y alejarlas de su cuerpo pero no, aun no era el momento de poseerla aun no, seguí en mi movimiento rápidamente me di cuenta que ella ya estaba teniendo un orgasmo.

– Edward… no pares… eso se siente tan bien.

– Vente para mí Bella. Seguí creándola fricción contra ella hasta que llego al orgasmo. No podía parar de mirarla. Ella era absolutamente maravillosa y nunca me voy a cansar de crearle tanto placer. Cuando terminó la acerqué a mí y la bese.

– Te gusto? Le pregunte besando su cuello.

– Ha sido maravilloso. Me dijo. – eres tan perfecto. Paso su mano por mi torso desnudo descendiendo hacia mi miembro. –Ahora me toca a mí darte placer. Dijo, tomando mi pene entres sus manos y masajeándolo yo caí acostado de espaldas en la cama, mientras Bella estaba hincada entre mis piernas bombeando. –Te gusta? Me pregunto con la voz ronca.

– Siii y muchooo. Le dije soltando un quejido.

– Esto te va a gustar más. Me dijo yo la volví a ver ella me devolvió la mirada y me sonrió agachándose a la altura de mi miembro, no por todos los santos esta chica me iba a matar, dejo de bombear mi pene y lo introdujo en su boca y esta vez fue con su boca y su lengua que me estaba llevando al clímax, tire mi cabeza hacia tras dejándome disfrutar del placer que sentía al tener mi pene en la boca de Bella, agarrando la colcha de la cama fuerte con mis manos sentí que estaba llegando mi momento, pero un momento Bella aún seguía y no paraba tenía que detenerla no se sería un caballero de mi parte si me venía en su boca.

– Beeellaaa! Le dije, ella solo me contesto un _Mmmmm_. – No sigas, por favor.

– Po que? Dijo con mi pene en su boca. – No te guta?

– Me encanta amor, pero ya no aguanto me voy a venir y no quiero hacerlo en tu boca. Le dije, retorciendo la colcha por los calambres que recorrían mi cuerpo tratando de evitar entrar al orgasmo. – Por favor amor.

– Ta bien. Dijo, dejando libre mi pene y ahí fue cuando llego mi orgasmo, Bella se acostó junto a mi yo la jale y la bese.

–Gracias, eso estuvo maravilloso. Le dije.

– Tu también.

– Bueno es hora de almorzar. Le dije, ella se levantó rápidamente me tiro mi bata, ella se puso la de ella, se metió al baño oí la llave de la ducha abierta y salió.

– Te prepare la tina para que tomes un baño mientras caliento la lasaña. Me dijo dándome un beso.

– Gracias, eres un amor, no te apetece tomar ese baño conmigo. Le dije yo sabía que no lo haría, la idea de los dos desnudos en la tina no era muy buena idea.

– Muy gracioso Edward. Me dijo dándome un golpe. –Te burlas de mí, sabes lo que deseo tomar un baño contigo y sabes muy bien que si no lo tomo es por tu culpa. Dijo saliendo de la habitación yo me levante de la cama riéndome, sé que se había enojado, pero en la noche le recompensaría la bromita.

Tome en baño que Bella me había preparado, me vestí y fui directo a la cocina, pero Bella no estaba salí a la sala y ahí estaba con mi billetera en una de sus mano y una foto en la otra, vi como las lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla.

– Amor, pasa algo? Ella se volvió lentamente hacia mí, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Aun la amas? Me dijo dándome la foto, maldición pensé que las había quemado se me debió quedar.

– Bella, estabas revisando mi billetera? Le dije, consternado acaso aun dudaba de mi amor y desconfiaba de mí.

– No, claro que no, cuando salí de la habitación, fui a la cocina a calentar la lasaña y regrese a la sala a levantar nuestra ropa cuando levante tu pantalón tu billetera se salió del bolsillo y se cayó cuando la junte se salió la foto. Me dijo, sentándose en el suelo llorando. – Aun la amas es por eso todavía tienes esa foto de los dos juntos.

– Amor. le dije hincándome junto a ella. – Tanya ya no significa nada en mi vida, hace tiempo que deje de amarla, mucho antes de que tú llegaras a mi vida.

– Entonces porque aun conservas la foto. Me dijo. – yo no ando fotos de Riley en mi cartera, ni de mi exesposo.

– Riley! Dije admirado, era la primera vez que Bella decía el nombre de su exnovio enfrente mío ni siquiera me ha dicho como se llama el papa de Anthony. – Así se llama tu ex el que te agredía.

– Si, pero no me cambies el tema. Me dijo enfadada.

– Pensé que las había quemado todas, pero al parecer se me quedo esta. Dije. –Bella Tanya es parte de mi pasado, no quiero que sea un fantasma que te martirice, confía en mí, yo te amo más de lo que ame a Tanya, contigo e echo cosas que nunca hice con Tanya te lo aseguro. Si Bella supiera pensé.

– Cosas como que? Pregunto, maldición mejor no hubiera dicho eso.

– Bueno creo que es hora de decirte mi secreto. Le dije incorporándome y levantando a Bella del suelo y nos sentamos en un sillón quedamos frente a frente. – esto es difícil, para mí–. Bella tomo mis manos.

– Lo entenderé. Dijo

– Empecemos con una pregunta. Le dije. – si quieres me la contestas pero con esta pregunta se empieza. Le dije. – Amor, a qué edad dejaste de ser virgen. Bella se quedó callada, dudaba en contestarme o no

– A los 20 años. Dijo algo melancólica. –Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver a cuantos años perdí mi virginidad con que tú y Tanya hayan terminado. De pronto como si lo hubiera entendido su boca hizo una gran – oooooooh. Para luego mover su cabeza confusa.

– Ya lo entendiste. Le dije.

– Edward me estás diciendo que tú eres virgen todavía?

– Sí. Le dije bajando el cabeza avergonzado.

– Por Dios soy una idiota. Dijo tirándose sobre mí. – Perdóname. Me dijo besándome. –todo este tiempo te estado ofuscando y presionando a que mi hicieras el amor, sin entender que era que tú, bueno que tú nunca lo has hecho.

– No es tu culpa, debí decirte desde el principio, desde aquel día en la playa.

– Un momento. Dijo incorporándose. – Y tu fama de don juan con las chicas de Forks.

– Nunca pasó de besos, cuando ellas querían algo más, les decía que no podía porque era tarde y tenía otro compromiso y les decía que para la próxima, pero luego no volvía a llamarlas. Dije avergonzado.

– Mmm entiendo, pero porque? Me pregunto.

– Mis padres biológicos siempre me dijeron que era bueno esperar a la persona indicada y que no había más bello que entregarse a la persona que amas y bueno yo a Tanya la quise, pero nunca la ame, nunca me dio esa sensación de ser la adecuada y al parecer ella no le gustó la idea, ella me amaba a su manera, pero necesitaba algo que yo no quería darle y lo busco en otro lado.

– Con Jasper. Me dijo.

– Si Jasper, fue su muñeco sexual por decirlo, a diferencia que él si se enamoró de ella, pero no quería lastimarme y decidió salir con Alice para olvidarla, pero Tanya lo seguía buscando, Jasper y Alice se hicieron novios y un año antes de nuestra graduación Alice vino a visitar a Jasper y nos encontramos por casualidad en el ascensor, Jasper y yo vivíamos juntos en un departamento, ese día yo salí temprano de clases porque al profesor se le presento un problema familiar, cuando Alice y yo llegamos al departamento Jasper y Tanya estaban en la sala teniendo sexo, eso fue algo que me lastimo mucho, no por Tanya en ese momento me di cuenta que no la amaba, pero si por Jasper él era mi hermano y me traiciono, pero a pesar de eso me di cuenta que fue más duro para Alice porque ella amaba a Jasper, desde niña.

– Pero ella lo perdono.

– Porque lo amaba, pero a Jasper le costó conseguirlo, lamentablemente después descubrió que su único y verdadero amor era Alice, yo lo perdone porque en parte era mi culpa Tanya busco en Jasper sexo y lujuria, cosas que yo nunca le di, después de graduarnos nunca volvimos a saber de Tanya.

– Y que pasa conmigo? Me pregunto confundida y temerosa. –Digo soy yo la indicada.

– Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, ya te dije que contigo he hecho cosas que no le hice a Tanya ni a ninguna otra, contigo eh aprendido lo que es la sexualidad. Le dije bajando la bata que traía puesta, y dejando descubiertos sus senos desnudos, pase mis labios sobre sus pezones, ella trago grueso. – Tú despiertas en mí el deseo, el deseo de explorar el cuerpo de una mujer. Le dije jalándola hacia mí y tocándola por encima de sus bragas. –pero no de cualquier mujer, sino solo el tuyo, no sabes lo que se me antoja quitarte y poseerte, hacerte mía. Le dije jalando el elástico de sus bragas. Ella soltó un resoplido

– Pero? Me dijo.

– Quiero que sea especial para los dos. Le dije acomodándole la bata de nuevo. – Espero me entiendas.

– Lo entiendo, aunque ahora no se si realmente sea yo la indicada. Dijo cabizbaja.

– Porque dices eso. Le dije mirándola a los ojos

– Porque no estamos en las misma condiciones. Dijo llorando. – Me hubiera gustado, esperarte a ver sido tuya desde el principio.

– Bella, amor no digas eso, yo te amo como te conocí, si lo que dices no hubiera pasado no tendrías a Anthony.

– Tienes razón, Anthony fue el regalo que me dio la vida al perder mi virginidad. Ahora era yo el confundido.

– Bella solo has estado con un hombre?

– El padre de Anthony fue y ha sido el único con el que yo estado. Dijo tristemente. – Pero no me gusta hablar del tema.

– Bueno que tal si vamos a almorzar. Le dije ya que vi que ella no quería seguir el hilo de la conversación

– Esta bien, creo que debo volver a calentar la lasaña.

– Yo te ayudo. Le dije.

– Ten. Dijo entregándome la foto, la tome y la despedace, ella sonrió.

–Mejor. Dije abrazándola por detrás mientras caminábamos a la cocina, no me dijo nada solo volvió de lado su cabeza y me dio un beso. – Nunca dudes de mi amor. susurre en sus labios. – Eres la única mujer que ha despertado en mí el deseo y amor, las dos cosas juntas.

– Y tú a mí. me dijo.

**Bella POV**

Después de almorzar Edward se ofreció a arreglar la cocina así que yo aproveche para descansar un rato me acosté sobre la cama y tome el control de la televisión y empecé hacer zapping buscando un canal , pero la verdad es que no me sacaba de la mente la confesión de Edward, nunca me espere que el fuera virgen aun yo no merecía a alguien como él, que pasara cuando descubra la verdad y sepa quién es el padre de Anthony, miles de preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza Edward espera la mujer indicada y yo no puedo ser esa mujer, como se me escapo esto de las manos, Caleb tenía razón nunca debí enamorarme de Edward.

– Ya termine. Dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado. – ¿Qué vez?

– Nada no sé qué ver

– Busquemos una película, te parece. Me dijo tomando el control remoto.

– Quiero salir. Le dije poniendo mi barbilla en uno de sus hombros, el soltó el control remoto y me volvió a ver.

– Pensé que estabas cansada?

– Bueenoooo yooo, olvídalo. Le dije.

– Esta bien saldremos, pero no ahora si no en la noche a cenar a uno restaurante muy fino es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos. Me dijo, yo me mordí el labio en forma de frustración.

– Cielo, sucede algo. Me dijo Edward al darse cuenta que algo me preocupaba.

– Prefiero cenar aquí. Le dije.

– Bella es nuestra última noche en Cambridge, mañana viajamos a Londres. ¿Qué pasa, porque no quieres salir?

– No tengo ropa apropiada. Le dije avergonzada y era que en mi maletas traía solo jeans, blusas, faldas, pero no un vestido ya que la verdad nunca me ha llamado la intención de usar y como nunca salgo a eventos jamás he comprado uno y los pocos que tengo los use cuando estaba embarazada y me quedan enormes.

– Es por eso, amor tu hasta con una sábana envuelta te vez sexi. Me dijo dándome un beso.

– No creo que me dejen entrar con una sábana al restaurant.

– Ellos se lo perderían, espera aquí. Dijo pegando un brinco de la cama y corriendo a la sala, volvió en menos de 30 segundos con una caja grande de regalo – esto es para ti, ten ábrelo.

– Edward sabes que no me gustan los regalos.

– Es solo por esta vez. Me dijo haciendo un puchero.

– Esta bien. Abrí con cuidado la caja quitando el listón. – Por Dios es hermoso.- dije sacando un vestido de color azul corto.

– Es para que te lo pongas para la cena. Me dijo. – Cuando pase por la tienda y lo vi puesto en el menique te imagine con este vestido. – ¿Te gusto?.

– Si y mucho.

– ¿Qué pasa amor? Me pregunto al ver que me mordía el labio con fuerza

– No tengo zapatos adecuados, Dios soy patética verdad. Le dije a punto de llorar.

Edward se levantó de la cama, tomándome de la mano me llevo hasta la sala y tomo la tarjeta de crédito que hacía dos semanas había dejado ahí para que yo la usara, pero que yo nunca quise usar, después que el tomo me llevo hacia el ascensor.

– ¿A dónde vamos? Le pregunte cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró.

– A comprar lo que necesitas para esta noche. Pero cuando yo iba a decir salgo puso un dedo sobre mis labios para que no digiera ni una sola palabra. – Escúchame porque solo una sola vez te lo voy a decir, eres mi novia y mi mujer aunque la última no completamente, pero todo lo que tengo es para ti y Anthony, sé que me dirás que no tengo porque gastar mi dinero en ti.

– Exacto. Le respondí. – Ya has gasto trayéndome a Inglaterra haciéndote cargo del vuelo y del hotel.

– Que parte de que eres mi mujer no entendiste. Me dijo con el ceño fruncido. – Se supone que lo que es tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo, así que no reniegues y vamos de compras. Yo solo asentí, ya que sabía que llevarle la contraria era Edward discusión pérdida.

Después de tres horas de compras donde Edward me hizo no solo comprar los zapatos y accesorios que necesitaba para el vestido, sino que también lencería de Victoria Secrect, el cual las dependiente de la tienda que nos atendió se le iba los ojos en Edward, pero él siempre estuvo a mi lado sujetándome de la mano para que viera que no tenía ojos para nadie más que solo para mí, llegamos al hotel.

– Espera aquí. Me dijo, cuando estábamos en el living del hotel. – Veré si tengo algún mensaje en la recepción.

Yo le hice caso y me senté en uno de los sillones del living, puse las bolsas de las compras al suelo en eso me quede mirando hacia la joyería del hotel me levante cargando las bolsas y camine hacia la vitrina me pare en frente de ella al ver las sortijas de compromiso eran tan preciosos, aunque demasiado ostentosas para mi gusto no me gusta las cosas que brillen tanto en mi dedo algo sencillo era lo mío, en eso saque mi cartera de mi bolso y de un pequeño aposento de mi cartera en una funda de terciopelo gris desenvolví la sortija que Emmett me dio esa vez en el hospital y recordando sus palabras me la coloque en el dedo.

_«Isabella Marie Swan, sé que no fui el novio perfecto cuando estuvimos juntos y que todo lo que te paso es por mi culpa, pero lo único bueno que hay de todo esto es esa criatura que está creciendo en tu vientre, me harías el honor de convertirte en Isabella Marie McCarty. Me dijo poniéndome el anillo de compromiso en mi dedo. »_

– No le gusta su sortija. Me dijo un hombre que estaba parado a mi lado no me había percatado, en que ese momento había llegado, era un hombre de piel blanca su cuerpo era igual de Edward solo que un poco más bajo y sus ojos color verde, su cabello negro e igual de rebelde que el de Edward, reaccione inmediatamente y me quite la sortija y la volví a guarda en la funda gris y la guarde en mi cartera tome las bolsas. – Perdón no fue mi intención molestar, sus pensamientos, es increíble como un anillo cambia la vida de las personas. Me dijo melancólico viendo las sortijas. – Son hermosas, verdad?

– Sí. Le respondí. – solo que no son mi estilo.

– Mmmmm, te gustan más finas o sofisticadas? Pregunto

– No, me gustan más sencillas y no tan extravagantes.

– Guao es la primera mujer a la que escucho decir eso, y si no es mucho atrevimiento porque no utiliza la que tenía hace un rato en su dedo.

– Lo siento debo irme. Le dije, la verdad no sé qué hacía hablando con ese hombre, pero cuando tome una de mis bolsas se me cayó al suelo y al agacharme a juntarla en se me adelanto y la junto. – Gracias

– No hay de que, permite ayudarte. Me dijo tomando las demás bolsas.

– No es necesario yo puedo. No quería ni pensar si Edward me vi hablando con este hombre a como era de celoso.

– Bueno pero puedo saber tu nombre, al menos.

– Soy Isabella Marie Swan, pero me puedes decir Bella.

– Mucho gusto Isabella. Dijo tomando mi mano y dándole un beso. – Mi nombre es Derek Hale. Y soltó mi mano.

– Bella!. Dijo la voz de Edward detrás de mí.

– Edward! Le dije volteándome, preocupada.

– Que haces aquí y sola? Pregunto sorprendido.

– Bueno yoooo no estoy sola estoy con él. Dije volviéndome para presentarle a Derek, pero cuando lo hice el ya no estaba.

– Con quien. Pregunto aún más sorprendido que yo.

– Donde esta?

– Quien?

– El hombre que? Olvídalo. Le dije tomando las bolsas, Edward me ayudo tomándolas en una de sus manos y con la otra me abrazo y para darme un beso después en la frente yo no pude evitar volver a ver hacia atrás para ver si volvía a ver a Derek, pero no lo halle más.

_Seis horas después_

– ESTAS LISTA? Me grito Edward desde la sala.

– Sí. Dije saliendo del dormitorio y caminando hacia donde estaba él, nuestras miradas se encontraban para luego acercarse a mí y tomarme de una mano haciendo que girara para contemplar cómo me quedaba el vestido.

– Estas hermosa, hermosa no, estas indeseablemente hermosa. me dijo acercándome a su cuerpo y acariciando mis hombros desnudos para luego dejar pequeños besos en ellos.

– Es mejor que vayamos a cenar, porque si nos quedamos no saldremos. Le dije agitada.

– Tienes razón. Dijo tomando mi mano

Salimos del hotel y Edward pidió un taxi, le dio la dirección al chofer, llegamos a un restaurante cerca del centro de Cambridge, donde Edward tenía la reservación hecha, después de cenar, me llevo a dar un paseo cerca de un lago, donde las estrellas del cielo reflejaban en él.

– Te gusta. Me dijo abrazándome por atrás, y respirando en mi hombro sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo.

– Si y mucho? Le respondí entrelazando nuestros dedos.

– Te tengo otra sorpresa. Dijo soltándome del abrazo pero aun sosteniendo mi mano, caminamos alrededor de la laguna y llegamos a una casa hermosa con un gran jardín, Edward toco el timbre y el portón se abrió, caminamos hacia la puerta principal, pensé que Edward iba a tocar, pero al subir el último escalón del porche un hombre salió.

– Edward!. Le dijo. Pensé que no ibas a venir, todo está listo.

– Lleve a Bella a cenar. Dijo

– Así que tú eres Bella. Dijo viéndome.

– Si, Bella es Garrett un viejo amigo de la universidad. Me dijo

– Mucho gusto Bella, Edward me hablado mucho de ti.

– El placer es mío, lamento decir que Edward nunca me hablado de usted. Dije viendo a Edward

– Dime Garrett. Me dijo. – Y me imagino que no te hablado de mi debido al vínculo a quien estoy unido. No entendí esa parte, Edward le volvió los ojos en blanco a Garrett mientras ingresábamos a la casa, llegamos a la sala y se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa alta y rubia, la cual se levantó del sillón donde estaba para saludar a Edward.

– Pero mira, si es Edward, cuando Garrett me dijo que estabas en Cambridge, no lo creí. Le dijo. – Cuanto ha pasado.

– Tres años, bueno casi cuatro años. Le dijo Edward. – Bella amor, ella es Kate, Kate ella es Bella, mi prometida. _Prometida, cómo?, cuando? Y donde, _volví a ver a Edward y el solo me dio una de esas sonrisas que me vuelven loca.

– Bella bienvenida. Me dijo saludándome con un beso. – No sabes cuánto me alegro que Edward allá rehecho su vida de nuevo.

– Gracias. Dije desconcertada. – Tienen una bonita casa.

– Eres muy amable es de mis hermanas y mías, todos vivimos aquí. Me dijo, no me sorprendía ver a una sola familia viviendo bajo el mismo techo, si los Cullen lo hacían porque ellos no. –lástima que mis hermanas tuvieron que viajar hoy a Ámsterdam por asuntos de negocios familiares.

Nos sentamos, conversamos de lo muy a lo ameno sobre su tiempo en la universidad como Garrett y Kate se conocieron y luego se casaron eran un matrimonio muy lindo, pero aun no tenían hijos, querían esperar y disfrutar de su matrimonio un tiempo más.

– Y tienes hermanos? me pregunto Kate.

– No soy hija única del primer matrimonio de mis padres, mi madre se casó hace ya unos diez años de nuevo, pero no ha tenido más hijos, mi padre se casó hace cinco meses y espero que ellos si me den un hermanito. Le dije, Edward tomo mi mano.

– Bella tiene un hijo de seis años. Les dijo Edward.

– En serio, a qué edad lo tuviste? Pregunto Garrett.

– A los 20 años.

– Es increíble, eras una niña y tu embarazo fue normal?, tuviste complicaciones durante tu embarazo? Y como fue el parto?. Me sentí bombardeada de preguntas de Garrett.

– Perdona a mi esposo, es que es médico y trabaja en una fundación de madres adolescentes para ayudarlas con sus embarazos. Me dijo Kate.

– Oh, no está bien. Le dije. –Bueno los tres meses normales achaques ya sabes. Mentí en esa parte ya que los dos primeros meses pase en coma. – luego tuve dos meses de reposo porque estuve a punto de perder a mi hijo, fue algo muy frustrante y mi parto fue normal y salió bien a pesar que se me adelanto una semana antes de la fecha.

– Sabes me gustaría hablar con tu medico el que atendió tu parto, para que me dé un porcentaje de madres adolescentes que atiende el, tienes sus números.

– No es necesario. Le dijo Edward. – El médico que atendió a Bella fue Carlisle

– Así que Carlisle. Dijo tocándose el mentón.

– ¿Y ustedes tienen hermanos?. Pregunte.

– Eleazar es hermano de Garrett. Me dijo Edward, solo son ellos dos. – Carmen es prima de Kate.

– Mmmmm, todos se conocen entonces.

– Y yo tengo dos hermanas. Dijo Kate tomando una foto de la mesita que estaba a la par y pasándomela, era una foto de Kate con sus dos hermanas, las tres eran rubias y altas, solo que Kate tenía el cabello lacio la otra ondulado y la otra por Dios no la había reconocido, volví a ver a Edward el cual bajo su mirada al verme, la otra era rubia y de cabello rizado.

– La mayor es Irina, le sigo yo y la menor es Tanya. Me dijo Kate, ese era el vínculo que Garrett dijo que lo unía Tanya era su cuñada, en ese momento sentí mi estómago revuelto, Edward me trajo a la casa de Tanya.

– Amor estas bien? Me pregunto preocupado al ver que me llevaba la mano a la boca evitando no vomitar.

– No, no lo creo, necesito ir al baño.

– Por aquí. Me dijo Kate.

– Deja yo la llevo. Dijo Edward siguiéndome, genial era con el único con el que no quería estar en este momento, me metí al baño cerrándole la puerta en su cara y ya adentro pude vomitar todo lo que mi estómago revuelto no quería.

– Bella ábreme. Decía Edward.

– VETE, ERES UN…, UN…

– Amor lo siento, si te decía a donde te traería no hubieras querido venir.

– CALLATE. Le grite para volver a vomitar, después de vomitar todo me lavé la cara y me enjuague la boca, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el recostado sobre a la pared del pasillo.

– Te sientes mejor. Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla. – Estas pálida.

– Todo por tu culpa. Le sisee

– Lo siento, debí haberte dicho.

– Sabes cómo me hubiera sentido si aquí estuviera ella.

– Eso no hubiera pasado porque no hubiéramos venido si te traje fue porque yo sabía que ella no estaba.

– A quien tratas de proteger a ella o a mí. Le dije enfadada.

– Tontita, ya te dije hoy temprano que te amo a ti. Dijo acercándose a mí. – Eres la única a quien protejo. Y me beso. – Ahora regresemos a la sala. Me dijo en los labios.

– Nunca me lo vuelvas hacer. Le dije.

– Jamás. Me respondió, volvimos a la sala y después de que logre convencer a Garrett que no era porque estaba embarazada y que solo había sido un coraje, se tranquilizó.

– Bueno creo que es hora de la sorpresa de Bella. Dijo Garrett.

– Otra, cuantas más esta noche.

– Nos vemos en la discotheque. Dijo Kate, tomando su bolso y un abrigo. – quedan en su casa. Dijo al salir de la sala solo oí cuando la puerta se cerró.

– Que sucede Edward, de que sorpresa hablo Garrett. Le dije.

– Cuanto me amas?

– Mucho

– Confías en mí.

– Hasta mi muerte. Le respondí.

– Ahora ven. Me dijo dirigiéndome por la puerta trasera de la sala y llegar al patio trasero empezamos a cruzar el patio.

– Espera. le dije Ya que mis tacones se hundían en el césped, él se agacho y me los quito y los llevaba en una de sus manos y la otra lleva mi mano, llegamos hasta a la orilla del lago y ahí en medio de dos sauces había una serie de lámparas encendidas y bajo de estos una manta y varios cobertores junto a una bandeja con uvas, una botella de vino y un par de copas.

– ¿Qué es esto? Pregunte.

– Una de las dos últimas sorpresa que te tengo esta noche. Me dijo, me senté sobre la manta y el hizo lo mismo para destapar la botella de vino, lleno una copa y me la paso, luego lleno la de él. – Quiero proponer un brindis, por la mujer que me cautivo ese día en el aeropuerto y que llego a mi vida llenando ese vacío que pensé que nunca nadie llenaría, salud. Dijimos chocando nuestras copas y tomando.

– Yo quiero proponer un brindis por ese hombre distraído que hizo que me capuchino cayera al suelo y me encontrara con esos ojos que me cautivaron y que llego a mi vida despertando en mi ese sentimiento que durante tantos años quise mantener dormido por miedo a sufrir y que el despertó desde ese día en el aeropuerto. Dije.

– Bella te amo. Me dijo besándome.

– Y yo a ti. Me tomo de la mano y me puso de pie al igual que él.

– Bella eres todo lo que yo busco en una mujer, me das amor, cariño, deseo y lujuria, no aguanto tenerte lejos de mí ya no, esta dos semanas han sido maravillosas y no quiero tener que regresar a Forks y estar separados.

– Edward no entiendo que me quieres decir. Le dije

Edward no respondió, solo saco una cajita negra del bolsillo de su pantalón la abrió y saco una sortija, mientras clavaba una rodilla en el suelo y con una de sus manos tomo mi mano izquierda.

– Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO, TANYA Y JASPER, QUE MAL.**

**Y DE Edward VIRGEN AUN**

**ACEPRTARA Bella LA PROPOSICION DE MATRIMONIO LEO Y ESCUCHO SUS REVIEWS**

**GRACIAS A:**

**Ale74, Ale Pattinson Díaz, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Aliena Cullen, Andre22-twi, AnnaLau2, CRISTIMONTES, CkampaNaCullen, EJsam, ELISACULLEN86, Elenamar-16, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, JEKA Cullen, JessyPotter, Lucerito11, NiaGaby, PauCullen1720, PuchiPu, Saarai Cullen, SexyCullen CEAG, Sisi95, Chica dulce-amargo, Tulipan 8, aea7, bella-maru, covaric, jacke94, jesk, karly98, , kornelia, Liduvina, lupsof, mariées, shakty Mellark Everdeen, sinemeg, yasmin-cullen, , Danny Fer D 'Rathbone, Miroky, Sylvi Pattinson, alevisacullen, anekka, mirylion, missvampi, .27, phoenix1993, supattinsondecullen, yeinychiba**

**Por sus reviews, PM, por sus alertas.**

* * *

** POR ULTIMO UN ADELANTO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

_– No es necesario Edward, ya nos conocemos. Dijo Rosalie._

_– ¿Como que ya se conocen?._

_Rosalie no me respondió nada solo camino hacia Bella, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, se acercó a ella._

_– No sabes cuanto espere hacer esto. Le dijo Rosalie a Bella, dándole una fuerte cachetada a Bella haciendo que esta cayera al piso._

_– ROSALIE! Le grite, corriendo hacia Bella para ayudarla, pero Rosalie se interpuso ante mi, se volvió hacia Bella y la sujeto de los hombros fuertemente y levantándola, Bella no decía nada solo lloraba._

_– Y entonces. Le dijo Rose. – No vas a decir nada , MALDITA ZORRA. Y le volvió a pegar._

_– Rosalie. Le dijo Bella llorando. – las cosas no son como tu crees. Pero Rosalie no la dejo hablar y le volvió a pegar._

_Como pude logre meterme en medio y cubrir a Bella antes de que Rosalie le volviera a dar otro golpe._

_– Maldición, Rose que te pasa? ¿Por qué golpeas a Bella? Le dije. – Amor estas bien. Dije volviéndome hacia donde Bella estaba._

_– Edward yo… yo lo siento. Me dijo llorando._

_– DIME QUE PRETENDÍAS ACOSTARTE CON MIS HERMANOS, NO TE BASTO METERTE CON MI PROMETIDO Y QUITÁRMELO SI NO QUE AHORA TE METES CON EDWARD Y QUE PASARA CUANDO TE ABURRAS DE ÉL IRAS TRAS JASPER, MALDITA ZORRA. Le grito Rosalie _

_– ¿De que hablas?. Le dije a Rosalie, levantando a Bella del suelo y sentándola en un sillón._


	31. De Un Hermoso Sueño a Una Pesadilla

**Capítulo 31: De Un Hermoso Sueño a Una Pesadilla.**

**Bella POV**

_– Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? _

Fueron las palabras que Edward me dijo, quede completamente en shock ya que no me esperaba algo así, el hombre que más he amado me proponía matrimonio y yo… y yo no podía aceptar.

Al ver que no decía una sola palabra Edward se levantó del suelo y me miro a los ojos.

– Bella, por favor dime algo.

– Lo siento Edward. Le dije cuando salí de mi estado catatónico. – No puedo.

– ¿No puedes qué? Me pregunto angustiado. – Sé que te tomo por sorpresa, tal vez debí esperar llegar a Forks y pedir tu mano formalmente a tu padre y a tu madre. Me dijo pasando su mano por el cabello avergonzado.

– No es eso Edward, es que no puedo aceptar tu proposición. Le dije y mis lágrimas empezaron aparecer.

No era que no quisiera casarme con él, para mí sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero Edward aun no sabía nada de lo que me sucedió hace cinco años menos que Emmett era el padre de Anthony.

– ¿No quieres ser mi esposa? Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás alejándose de mí. – Tuuuu, tu no me amas es eso.

– Edward yo si te amo, es solo que no puedo.

– No es cierto si me amaras de veras aceptarías casarte conmigo, es por Caleb. Me dijo. – estas enamorada de él, eh sido un idiota todo este tiempo, como no me di cuenta antes.

- Escúchame. Le implore. – Caleb no significa nada en mi vida, no niego que lo quiero, pero no como a ti yo a ti te amo.

– Entonces porque, porque no quieres ser mi esposa.

– Porque hay muchas cosas de mi pasado que tú no sabes y quiero que primero lo sepas antes de aceptar tu propuesta.

– Entonces si te casaras conmigo. Me dijo y sus ojos brillaron de felicidades

– Si, pero hasta que te diga la verdad, ese día si me aceptas y perdonas mis errores del pasado, estaré encantada de que me vuelvas a proponer matrimonio. Le dije abrazándolo.

– Bella yo te amo, no habrá nada que me haga pensar lo contrario de ti.

– Promete algo. Le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

– Lo que tú quieras.

– El día que te cuente la verdad, me escucharas y me dejaras explicarte como se dieron las cosas, por favor.

– Te lo prometo. Me dijo, sellando la promesa con un beso.

**Edward POV**

Bella estaba ahí frente mío no me decía nada ante me proposición de matrimonio, al ver que no me decía nada me puse de pie y le pregunte:

– ¿Bella, por favor dime algo?

– Lo siento Edward. Me dijo cuándo logro reaccionar. – No puedo.

– ¿No puedes qué? Le pregunto angustiado, a lo mejor ella esperaba que yo pidiera su mano formalmente antes sus padres por eso esa reacción – Sé que te tomo por sorpresa, tal vez debí esperar llegar a Forks y pedir tu mano formalmente a tu padre y a tu madre. Le dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello avergonzado.

– No es eso Edward, es que no puedo aceptar tu proposición. Me dijo y sus lágrimas empezaron aparecer por sus ojos.

No, yo no está preparado para esto pensé que ella me amaba estas semanas en Cambridge solos juntos no habían sido importantes para ella.

– ¿No quieres ser mi esposa? Dije dando un paso hacia atrás alejándose de ella. – Tuuuu, tu no me amas es eso. Le dije temiendo al oír su respuesta.

– Edward yo si te amo, es solo que no puedo.

No puede, pero que le impide aceptar ser mi esposa si Anthony me aceptaba, su padre y madre también, a no ser que lo que me temía era cierto ella no me amaba y estaba seguro que era por Caleb sé que lo extraña desde que se fue, no sabe nada de él, ella casi no lo nombra pero sufre al no saber nada de él.

– No es cierto, si me amaras de veras aceptarías casarte conmigo, es por Caleb. Le solté con rabia. – estas enamorada de él, eh sido un idiota todo este tiempo, como no me di cuenta antes.

– Escúchame. Me imploró. – Caleb no significa nada en mi vida, no niego que lo quiero, pero no como a ti yo a ti te amo.

– ¿Entonces porque?, ¿porque no quieres ser mi esposa? Le volví a decir desesperado.

– Porque hay muchas cosas de mi pasado que tú no sabes y quiero que primero lo sepas antes de aceptar tu propuesta.

Maldición, que eso tan grave que le paso en el pasado que teme a decirme y que siente que cuando lo sepa no lo entere, desearía que hablara de una vez para que aceptara ser mi esposa, pero si ese era el único motivo por lo que no se casaba conmigo estaba tranquilo que no era porque no me amaba.

– Entonces si te casaras conmigo. Le dije esperanzado

– Si, pero hasta que te diga la verdad, ese día si me aceptas y perdonas mis errores del pasado, estaré encantada de que me vuelvas a proponer matrimonio. Me dijo abrazándome.

– Bella yo te amo, no habrá nada que me haga pensar lo contrario de ti. Le dije feliz

– Promete algo. Me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

– Lo que tú quieras.

– El día que te cuente la verdad, me escucharas y me dejaras explicarte como se dieron las cosas, por favor.

– Te lo prometo. Le dije, sellando la promesa con un beso, dulce y apasionado. – creo que debo guardar la sortija de nuevo, o solo que quieras usarla yo no me enojaría. Le dije

– !Edward…!

– Si, ya entendí. Le dije guardando la sortija en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

– ¿Edward? Me pregunto.

– Si, dime. Le dije abrazándola por atrás y besando sus hombros.

– Me dijiste que me tenías dos sorpresas, una fue la proposición y la otra.

La tome de los hombros y la volví hacia a mí.

– Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma. Y le empecé a besar el cuello descendiendo por sus hombros descubiertos, pude ver como su piel se ponía de gallina ante mis besos.

– Lo sé, yo también. Me dijo respirando agitada.

– Hoy cuando te confesé que era virgen, me sentí aliviado, como si decírtelo me hubiera quitado una carga. Ella me volvió a ver seria no entendía lo que yo decía. – Bella te deseo más que nunca.

Le dije bajándole la cremallera del vestido en la parte de atrás haciendo que este callera sobre la manta donde estábamos parados y dejando a mi hermosa princesa en bragas ya que por la hechura del vestido no necesita brassier, lentamente recorrí sus pechos con mi boca haciendo que Bella soltara un gemido, ella empezó a desvestirme también, empezando con el saco, luego con mi camisa, siguiendo con el pantalón para quedar solamente en mi bóxer, la tome en mis brazos y la acosté sobre la manta yo me posesione sobre ella aguantando todo el peso en mis codos y viéndola a los ojos.

– Ed…ward yo también te deseo.

– Quiero que seas mía completamente. Le dije.

Ella me acaricio el rostro con una de sus manos.

– Yo también quiero ser tuya completamente, pero sé que quieres que esperemos un poco más y lo entiendo. Me dijo besándome.

– No Bella no entiendes quiero hacerte el amor, ¡ya! aquí, en este momento. Su expresión fue de sorpresa y de alegría a la vez, sabía que ella lo deseaba más que nada.

– Oh Edward. Me dijo besándome apasionadamente. – Estas seguro, digo no quieres esperar

– No Bella, quiero que seas mi mujer completamente, quiero poseerte, hacerte mía y de nadie más, perdona si sueno machista.

– Claro que no me suena machista yo quiero ser tu mujer, ser tuya y de nadie más, quiero regresar a Forks pertenece siéndote en cuerpo y alma, pero quiero pedirte algo. Me dijo seria.

– Pídemelo, lo que más deseo es complacerte.

– Quiero, buuuennno me da pena pedírtelo.

– ¿Qué es Bella?

– No quiero que pienses que es alguna trampa para atarte a mí.

– Tú no necesitas trampas para atarme a tu vida, porque ya lo estoy, pero que es lo que quieres.

– Edward no quiero que usemos protección, sé que te pido mucho, pero quiero ser tuya completamente quiero sentirte dentro de mi sin barreras.

Mi Bella quería sentirme al igual que yo sin barreras y claro que la complacería lo que más deseaba era marcarla como mía y esa era la única forma, no me importaba si la embaraza si pronto ella aceptaría me proposición de matrimonio y un hijo con mi Bella sería el mejor regalo.

– Claro amor. Le dije besándola ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos mientras yo lentamente me desasía de sus bragas dejándola completamente desnuda para luego proseguir con mi bóxer.

La miré a los ojos inclinándome hacia ella, sus manos acunaron nuevamente mi rostro y llevó su boca hacia la mía dándome un beso que me hacía saber lo mucho que me amaba, mi lengua acarició la suya en una lucha encarnizada y sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi pecho bajando hasta mi abdomen, el deseo se estaba apoderando de mí y yo pronto lo haría realidad. Sin decir palabras me separé alejando sus manos de mi cuerpo gentilmente, pude ver desesperación, acaricié sus piernas perdiéndome en la vista que me estaba dando su cuerpo desnudo, a pesar de la noche y las pocas luces encendidas pude notar su sonrojo y su respiración agitada, me acerqué a una de sus piernas y le besé su piel, repartí pequeños besos sobre toda la extensión de su pierna mientras que con mi otra mano acariciaba sus muslos, un pequeño jadeo salió de sus labios provocando mi excitación.

– Siénteme. Le dije con mi voz áspera por la excitación, mis manos se atrevieron a más y acariciaron sus caderas hasta llegar a su abdomen.

–Edward… Jadeó arqueando su espalda, ¿acaso esta mujer quería matarme?, ¿no era suficiente con verla desnuda sino que también debía sufrir sus seductores movimientos?... Me dejé llevar por el deseo irrefrenable que me invadía y me incliné para besar su estómago.

–Bella, amor quiero probarte. Ella se estremeció y entreabrió sutilmente sus piernas, bajé de nuevo hasta sus muslos y comencé a besar el camino que me llevaba hasta su centro, jadeó ante mi contacto y no pude reprimir un gemido, posé mi lengua entre sus pliegues y cerré los ojos deleitándome con su sabor, ella gimió y se contorsionó tratando de acercar su sexo a mi boca, pasé mis manos por debajo de sus caderas y la levante un poco para tener un mejor ángulo, la besé desenfrenadamente.

– Oh Edward…Adoré cómo sonaba mi nombre entre sus jadeos, la acerqué más a mi boca al tiempo que ella llevaba sus manos a mi nuca, sus dedos se perdieron entre mi cabello y yo gruñí de satisfacción al ver lo bien mojada que estaba para mí.

Me separé de ella cuando la sentí tensarse, señal de que llegaría su orgasmo, la anticipación había sido buena, seguí besando su estómago mientras los dos jadeábamos, cuando llegué a la altura de su pecho me detuve a admirar sus pezones erectos los cuales acaricié con la yema de mis dedos y luego tomé entre mis labios, mi lengua desesperada los probaba sin detenerse.

– Edward por favor. Me decía, era inevitable prolongar este momento, pero sobre todas las cosas quería que ella gozara plenamente. Levanté mi cabeza y la miré a los ojos que estaban ya a la altura de los míos, posicioné mi erección entre sus pierna, el roce con su sexo me hizo cerrar los ojos impidiéndome a mí mismo hacer lo que mi cuerpo quería hacer, penetrarla fuertemente.

– Bella…¿estas seg… sentí su dedo en mis labios y ella solo asintió con su cara retorcida del placer, llevé una de mis manos hasta su sexo cerciorándome que estaba lista para recibirme, ella jadeó sonoramente mientras yo introducía uno de mis dedos en su cavidad, era tan cálida y tan estrecha que solté un gruñido cuando la sentí.

– Oh Bella… eres perfecta. Dije antes de besarla desenfrenadamente de nuevo.

– Tómame mi amor… hazme tuya. Dijo entre mis labios, yo obedecí sus órdenes y mi dedo fue remplazado por la punta de mi dureza, repentinamente la compostura la había tirado al diablo, estaba perdido y era ella lo que lo provocaba, entre suavemente conteniéndome al extremo, frené al ver su cara parecía que algo no iba bien.

– Sucede algo? Le pregunte.

– No solo que duele un poco. Me dijo,

– Quieres que pare. Le dije acariciando sus mejillas.

– No, por ningún motivo es solo que son muchos años que no hago el amor. Me dijo avergonzada.

– Tranquila lo hare despacio. Le dije mirándola directamente sus ojos y ella los cerro, trate de penetrarla un poco más y vi como sus lágrimas caía por su mejillas, _esto estaba mal, _pensé, quise separarme pero ella rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas impidiéndomelo, abrió los ojos y asintió suavemente, empujé mis caderas hacia ella y lo sentí cuando entre completamente en ella, al mismo tiempo Bella se tensó gimiendo.

–Perdón. Susurré con miedo a moverme por si le estaba doliendo, pero me sorprendí cuando la vi sonreír, luego de esa sonrisa que me había tranquilizado un tanto ella comenzó a mover sus caderas invitándome a seguir, lo hice la penetré aún más gimiendo ante lo placentero de su cavidad. No pude contenerme, comencé a moverme frenéticamente y ella hacía lo mismo debajo mío, me incorporé un tanto para mirar su cara, era de absoluto placer y solo le sonreí, seguí con mis movimientos besando cada centímetro de la piel que podía alcanzar, sus pezones rozaban contra los míos estremeciéndome, apuré mis movimientos al escuchar sus gritos de placer… los gemidos eran ya algo inexpresivo a estas alturas, gemí su nombre al sentir que se estrechaba aún más esto me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, mis movimientos era incontrolables pero Bella parecía disfrutar con cada una de mis envestidas, en un momento en el que estábamos a punto de tocar el cielo juntos.

–Te amo! Me dijo mientras sentí su orgasmo, sus paredes se contrajeron haciéndome también a mi llegar al orgasmos y pude sentir como estañaba dentro de ella.

– yo también te amo. Le dije besándola, nos quedamos un rato más en esa posición acariciándonos y besándonos hasta que muy a mi pesar tuve que salir de ella.

– Edward. Me dijo besándome un hombro. – Gracias. Y pude sentir sus lágrimas caer en ellos.

– Amor, que te pasa. Le dije abrazándola.

– Soy una tonta, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

– Lo sé, siento que para ti fue como si también fuera la primera vez y eso me gusto.

– Te amo, ahora soy tuya y de nadie más.

– eso espero. Le dije volviéndola a tirar sobre la manta. – No soportaría perderte menos ahora que somos uno solo.

– No lo harás. Me dijo, jalándome hacia su hermoso cuerpo desnudo.

– Yo que tu no haría eso. Le dije. – Creo que quiero seguir probando más de ti.

Ella solo soltó una risa, que me hizo besarla, acariciarla nuevamente y así terminamos haciendo el amor otra vez.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? Me pregunto cuando el taxi paro enfrente de un edificio lúgubre y oscuro.

– Una discotheque. Le dije mientras le ayudaba abajarse del taxi.

– Pero esta todo apagado, no hay luz ni ruido.

Yo sonreí y la tome de la mano bajamos por una pequeñas escaleras de cemento que conducían a lo que parecía era el sótano del edificio, pasamos un portón para luego ingresar por una pequeña puerta, Bella no dejaba de sujetarme la mano fuertemente al parecer estaba asustada, cuando ingresamos atravesar del marco de la puerta dos hombres altos me saludaron.

– Señor Masen, la mesa de siempre.

– Gracias Michael. Le dije. – Mis amigos nos deben estar esperando.

– Si el señor Garrett y la señora Kate hace un par de horas llegaron. Me dijo, nos acompañó hasta la mesa donde estaban nuestros amigos esperando.

– Bella! Le dijo Kate donde la vio, mi princesa le sonrío al parecer le había caído muy bien Kate sin importar que ella era hermana de Tanya.

– Perdón por la demora. Le dije ayudando a Bella asentarse junto a la par de Tanya.

– No importa lo bueno apenas está por empezar. Dijo Garrett. – Te gusta el lugar? Le pregunte al Bella.

– Si, al principio me asusto un poco la fachada, pero veo que el interior luce mejor.

– Veraz Bella. Le dijo Garrett. – Se dice que este tipo de edificaciones existen por todo Inglaterra y que fueron construidos para el escape de muchos hombres que no les gusta llegar a su casa temprano, con sus esposas o novias, es algo así como una sociedad secreta, al principio asistían solo hombres a una típica platica con los amigos un trago, ver un partido de futbol, pero los tiempos cambian y la mujer ha tomado mucha fluidez en el mundo también y pues necesitaban también un lugar para escaparse de sus maridos, novios y a veces de sus hijos y así se establecieron estos bares, que luego se convirtieron en discotheque.

– Me gusta. Dijo Bella. – A Emmett le gustaría un lugar así.

– Créeme que le fascina. Le dije.

– Pero tengo entendido por Emmett que él nunca ha visitado Inglaterra, como sabes que le fascina.

– Cielo. Le dije. – en los Estados Unidos hay discotheque o bares de este tipo, de hecho en Forks existe uno pequeño, has visto el edificio que está cerca de la jefatura de policía.

– Si, el comedor de bien social de Forks.

– Exacto, su sótano no es que digamos donde guardan la comida.

– ¿Y tú asistes a menudo? Me dijo haciendo un puchero.

– Ya no. Le dije abrazándola. – digamos que ya no necesito ir a ese lugar porque me gusta estar en otro lugares.

– Si en cuáles?

– Eso depende de los lugares en que tú estés, por ejemplo en este momento me gusta estar aquí así junto a ti. Le dije besándola.

Después de conversar y pedir unos tragos las chicas se fueron al tocador, Garrett y yo quedamos en la mesa platicando.

–Sabes a Kate, le cayó muy bien Bella. Me dijo Garrett. – Y creo que a Bella también.

– Si, mi Bella es así dulce y amable.

– Edward. Me dijo serio. – Kate y yo hemos decidido no contarle nada a Tanya, de tu visita menos que estas con Bella, no mal interpretes las cosas, pero cuando descubrió que Jasper se casaba estuvo a punto de ir a buscarlo para impedir la boda.

– No lo entiendo pensé que ella no lo amaba?

– Y no lo ama, solo que ella no soporta haber sido dejada por Jasper y por ti.

– Y que quería que yo siguiera con ella después de lo que me hizo y permitirle que siguiera con Jasper para en un futuro hiciéramos un trio, está loca. Le dije molesto.

– Tanya no está bien. Me dijo algo triste. – Sufre déficit de atención, ella quiere ser el centro de atención y ella siempre quiere ser la última en tener la palabra y la razón y el hecho de que tú y Jasper la dejaran e hicieran su vida la llena de envidia.

– Y temen que si se da cuenta de mi relación con Bella, me busque y me cause problemas.

– Exacto espero que lo entiendas.

– Lo entiendo y no hay problema la verdad amo mucho a Bella y no quiero perderla por las locuras de Tanya.

En eso Kate y Bella regresaron, venían muy entretenidas hablando.

– Esta guapísimo. Le dijo Kate a Bella. – ¿De dónde lo conoces?

– De quien hablan? Pregunte jalando a Bella y sentándola en mis piernas.

– Del amigo de Bella que nos encontramos en la barra. Dijo Kate abrazando a su esposo.

– ¿Amigo? ¿Cuál amigo? Dije viendo a Bella.

– No es mi amigo. Me dijo algo nervioso.

– ¿Entonces quién es? Hablo Garrett.

– No sé, solo sé que se llama Derek Hale, hoy se me acerco en el living del hotel cuando estaba viendo la vitrina de la joyería. Nos dijo. – intercambiamos algunas palabras y trato de ayudarme con las bolsas, pero te juro Edward que nunca lo había visto en mi vida.

Pobre de mi pequeña la relación con Riley, realmente la había dejado traumada le daba miedo que alguien le llegara hablar porque seguro pensaba que yo reaccionaria igual a ese imbécil.

– Amor, tranquila no estoy molesto contigo es común que alguien se te acerque y te hable eres hermosa. Le dije calmándola.

– Entonces no te enojaras conmigo.

– No seas tonta, sabes que hoy más que nunca sé que me amas, me lo demostrarte. Le dije mordiéndome un labio recordando que hacia pocas horas habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez.

– Te amo. Me dijo, besándome.

– Y yo a ti y bueno volviendo al tema ese hombre está aquí. Le dije.

– Si allá en la barra. Dijo Kate, señalando. – Que raro ya no está, nosotras lo invitamos a nuestra mesa, es que invito a Bella a bailar y ella le dijo que no porque venía con su novio al parecer no le causo mucha gracia, entonces yo lo invite para presentarles a ti y a Garrett. Pero seguro se fue.

– Creo que debo andar con cuidado alguien está interesado en ti.

– Pero a mí el único que me interesa eres tú. Me dijo yo la bese nuevamente apasionadamente, me soltó cuando sonó una canción. – Me gusta esa canción. Dijo viéndome a los ojos.

– Lo siento bebé. Le dije. – No se bailar ese ritmo.

– Lastima hace tiempos que no bailo ese tipo de música. Me dijo. – Y si te enseño.

– Me gustaría, pero prefiero tomar las clases en privado antes de hacer el ridículo en público.

– Deberías buscar al tal Derek tal vez si se sepa bailar ese ritmo. Le dijo Kate tomando un sorbo de su trago, lo que hizo que se ganara un pequeño modo de mi parte.

– Bella! Le dijo Garrett. – Tu bailas salsa?

– Si, cuando estuve casada mi ex esposo y yo tomamos clases de baile juntos ya que él nunca bailaba soltero.

– Quieres bailar conmigo, yo se bailar salsa. Le dijo Garrett, Bella me volvió a ver como pidiendo mi aprobación.

– Ve, sé que te mueres por bailar esa canción. Le dije.

– Gracias. Me dijo dándome un beso. – Kate no te importa?

– Claro que no, yo me quedo con Edward al igual que él yo no bailo ese ritmo. Le dijo, Bella se levantó de mis piernas, cuando Garrett le extendió la mano.

– Te dedico esta canción. Me dijo en los labios, cuando se fue a bailar con Garrett al centro de la pista, Kate y yo nos quedamos observándolos como bailaban.

Mi Bella se vía tan feliz bailando y a pesar de que Garrett era más alto que ella se lograron acoplar muy bien, los movimientos de Bella eran tan seguros y se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la música se notaba que disfrutada.

– Guao! Dijo Kate. – No sabía que bailara tan bien, al parecer Garrett consiguió alguien que le fascina ese tipo de música.

– Yo tampoco sabía que Bella bailaba ese tipo de ritmo, la verdad no se mucho de ella. Dije tristemente.

– ¿Cómo es eso? Pregunto Kate.

– Bueno veraz, conocí a Bella en el aeropuerto de Phoenix ella iba llegando de Forks a visitar a su hijo y yo viajaba de regreso a Forks, luego la volví a ver en el instituto Bella resulto ser la mejor amiga de Emmett de la universidad me enamore de ella desde que la vi por primera vez, luego nos hicimos novios claro yo ya sabía que tenía un hijo y que era divorciada eso no me importo, luego descubrí que tuvo un novio que la agredía y lo dejo y supero todo eso con ayuda de Emmett y mi padre.

– ¿Y su exesposo?

– No sé mucho de él sé que vive en Phoenix y le ayuda con Anthony, pero la verdad nunca veo que lo llame bueno por lo menos estas semanas que Anthony tiene de vivir en Forks, Bella dice que es un padre responsable, pero creo que es mentira para mí que se desentendió de sus obligaciones de padre.

– Y Emmett que dice de él?

– Habla maravillas dice que es un padre excepcional que ama al niño y que daría la vida por él, lo mismo me dicen mis padres que nunca ha dejado de ver por Bella y Anthony, pero la verdad Emmett es el que se desvela más por el niño, no se siente una conexión muy especial entre ellos dos, cuando están juntos sus ojos brillan irradian felicidad, Anthony lo admira mucho y Emmett es como si fuera lo más importante de su vida.

– y como se llama?

– No lo sé Bella nunca me lo ha dicho y yo tampoco le toco el tema.

– ¿Qué te preocupa Edward?

– Que el padre de Anthony aparezca y trate de recuperar a Bella.

– No seas tonto ella te ama se nota a leguas.

– Y yo a ella, pero ellos tienen algo en común algo que los mantendrá atados toda la vida a Anthony.

Ese era mi gran temor que el padre de Anthony llegara un día a nuestra vidas y decidiera recuperar a su exesposa y a su hijo pero sobre todo a su familia.

Después de que Bella y Garrett terminaron de bailar llegaron de nuevo a la mesa, conversamos un rato más hasta que mi pequeña acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro.

– ¿Estas cansada? Si quieres nos vamos ya

– No, aun no, quiero bailar contigo. Me dijo respirando en mi cuello, me levante de la silla junto con Bella y la lleve al centro de la pista y empezamos a bailar, Bella levantaba sus brazos acariciando mi rostro y moviendo sus caderas sexualmente, mientras que yo colocabas mis manos a cada lado de sus muslo hasta donde le llegaba lo largo del vestido, frotando estos y levantándole un poco el vestido con nuestros movimientos, ella trato de alejarse de mí, pero le coloque una mano alrededor de su espalda apretándola más hacia mi ella solo coloco sus manos sobre mi pecho, entonces empecé a cantarle una parte de la canción que bailábamos sobre los labios

"_con la forma en la que sexi me baila… y lo rico que labios me besan a tu lado se me pasa la horas… lejos de ti no salen de mi cabeza…"_

Ella se mordió el labio, y me susurro al oído.

– Quiero irme para el hotel.

– ¿Estas aburrida?

– No, pero quiero que me vuelvas hacer el amor. Dijo algo sonrojada.

La tome de la mano y nos dirigimos donde estaba de Garrett y Kate, nos despedimos de ellos dándole por escusa que mañana saldríamos a primera hora a Londres, ellos nos disculparon haciéndonos prometer que volveríamos pronto a visitarlos y que traeríamos Anthony la próxima vez.

Salimos de la discotheque y pedí un taxi, a pesar de ser tarde no nos costó conseguir uno, le pedí al chofer que nos llevara al hotel, Bella y yo nos subimos en la parte trasera del taxi, estaba deseoso por llegar a la suite, el chofer se le quedaba viendo a Bella por el espejo retrovisor, pero no me molesto ya que Bella no quitaba su mirada de mí.

– Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo. Me dijo.

– No, desde hace 30 minutos. Le dije besándola, ese beso se prolongó demasiado y hubiéramos seguido si no hubiera sido por el chofer del taxi que nos dijo que ya habíamos llegado al hotel, le pague y le ayude a Bella a bajar del taxi caminamos hacia el hotel, cuando llegamos al ascensor no resistí más y apoye a Bella contra la pared de este.

– Edward. Me dijo preocupada. – alguien podría abrir el ascensor.

– Nadie, lo hará este ascensor es privado solo tú y yo lo usamos es el único que sube y baja a la suite donde estamos hospedados. Le dije besando su cuello.

– ¿Y las cámaras de video?

– No tiene cámaras de video. Le dije bajando lentamente el zipper de su vestido, ella soltó una pequeña risa. – Oh Bella hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz. Dije bajando su vestido hasta su cintura y acariciando sus senos desnudo, ella curveo su espalda, bese su barbilla, su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos y tomar uno en mi boca, mordiéndolo, chupándolo, mientras con una de mis manos pellizcaba el otro.

– Ed…Ward.

– Te voy a comer. Le dije. – eres la oveja y yo el león. En eso la puerta del ascensor se abrió llegando a la suite, Bella se soltó de mí y salió corriendo

– No te tengo miedo, no eres más que un gatico. Me dijo riendo.

– No debiste haber dicho eso. Le dije corriendo tras de ella, ella corría y reía a la vez. – Ya veraz cuando te atrape oveja juguetona.

– Se te olvida que esta oveja es profesora de educación física y que corre 10 kilómetros al día.

– Buen punto. Le grite, pero se descuidó y al pasar a mi lado la sujete de la cintura quedando de espalda hacia mí. – Te atrape. Le dije, llevándola a la sala, pero ninguno de los dos nos habíamos percatado que en la sala había alguien esperándonos, quede sorprendido al verla ahí parada a dos metros de nosotros seguía siendo la misma a pesar de los años alta, rubia y un cuerpo escultural, Bella se puso nerviosa al verla se soltó de mi agarre y se puso detrás mío y se acomodó el vestido.

– Hola Edward! Me dijo caminando hacia mí.

– Rosalie! Hermana. Le dije abrazándola. –que haces aquí?

– Bueno la academia donde estudio tiene una presentación en este hotel mañana y yo soy una de las bailarinas y supe que estabas hospedado aquí así que me tome la libertad de pedirle al gerente del hotel que me permitiera esperarte aquí. Me dijo soltando mi abrazo. – Eres el mismo cuanto me alegro verte de nuevo.

– Y yo a ti… estas hermosa la misma diría yo, Rose permite presentarte a la mujer que me ha hecho tan feliz. Le dije volteándome hacia Bella, la cual estaba inmóvil no se movía, parecía una estatua.

– No es necesario Edward, ya nos conocemos. Dijo Rosalie.

– ¿Como que ya se conocen?.

Rosalie no me respondió nada solo camino hacia Bella, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, se acercó a ella.

– No sabes cuánto espere hacer esto. Le dijo Rosalie a Bella, dándole una fuerte cachetada a Bella haciendo que esta cayera al piso.

– ROSALIE! Le grite, corriendo hacia Bella para ayudarla, pero Rosalie se interpuso ante mí, se volvió hacia Bella y la sujeto de los hombros fuertemente y levantándola, Bella no decía nada solo lloraba.

– Y entonces. Le dijo Rose. – No vas a decir nada , MALDITA ZORRA. Y le volvió a pegar.

– Rosalie. Le dijo Bella llorando. – las cosas no son como tú crees. Pero Rosalie no la dejo hablar y le volvió a pegar.

Como pude logre meterme en medio y cubrir a Bella antes de que Rosalie le volviera a dar otro golpe.

– Maldición, Rose que te pasa? ¿Por qué golpeas a Bella? Le dije. – Amor estas bien. Dije volviéndome hacia donde Bella estaba.

– Edward yo… yo lo siento. Me dijo llorando.

– DIME QUE PRETENDIAS ACOSTARTE CON MIS HERMANOS, NO TE BASTO METERTE CON MI PROMETIDO Y QUITARMELO, SI NO QUE AHORA TE METES CON EDWARD Y QUE PASARA CUANDO TE ABURRAS DE ÉL IRAS TRAS JASPER, MALDITA ZORRA. Le grito Rosalie

– ¿De qué hablas?. Le dije a Rosalie, levantando a Bella del suelo y sentándola en un sillón.

– De que tu querida noviecita fue la tipa que estaba con Emmett ese día en departamento el día que llegue de sorpresa, por la que Emmett me dejo.

– Eso no puede ser. Dije viendo a Bella.

– Vamos zorra niégale a Edward lo que le estoy diciendo, niégale que el día que visite a Emmett tú estabas en su departamento semi desnuda.

– Bella dime que es mentira lo que Rosalie dice. Le implore.

– Edward lo siento. Me dijo llorando. – Lo que Rosalie dice es verdad. Yo di unos pasos hacia atrás alejándome de Bella, ella se levantó y trato de sujetarme de la mano. – Déjame explicarte.

– No me toques. Le dije rechazándola. – Como pudieron engañarme de esta forma todo el tiempo, tú y Emmett se han estado burlando de mí.

– Edward me prometiste que me ibas a escuchar.

– Me das asco. Le dije. – Eres igual o peor que Tanya, cómo pudiste, dime como. Le dije saliendo de la suite.

– Debes estar feliz tú y Emmett, no solo me destruyeron a mí la vida, sino que también a Edward. Le dijo Rosalie siguiéndome al ascensor.

– EDWARD ESCÚCHAME, LAS COSAS NO SON ASÍ, DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE PASO REALMENTE. Me grito Bella. Lo último que recuerdo fue cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y caí sentado en el piso.

– Vas a estar bien, Edward. Me dijo Rosalie. – te lo prometo, sé que es muy difícil para ti, pero si yo lo supere tú lo harás.

– Yo la amo.

– Esa no merece tu amor, te engaño junto con Emmett.

– ¿Por qué? Porque que he hecho para que me cambien por mis hermanos. Dije llorando en los brazos de Rosalie

* * *

Oh mi Edward, el pobre solo se ha enamorado dos veces y las dos veces lo han cambiado por sus hermanos.

Bueno espero les guste el nuevo capitulo

Gracias a:

**MarianaDeCullen, **

**MarianaYaneth, **

**yasmin-Cullen, **

**jovipattinson, **

**everox1, **

**liduvina, **

**tiuchis, **

**abigailmezaa.**

Por agregarme a como favorito, por tomarse su tiempo y leerme, por sus reviews, por su PM, de nuevo muchas gracias.


	32. Desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre

**Hola a partir de la otra semana seguiré actualizando los días LUNES, MIERCOLES Y VIERNES, no tengo hora establecida así que deben estar atentas a sus alertas, sin más que decir os dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

**Capítulo 32: Desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre.**

**Bella POV**

No aceptar la proposición de matrimonio de Edward fue lo más difícil que había hecho me dolía que el pensara que no lo amaba, pero al explicar todo comprendió Edward era realmente un hombre maravilloso, por eso apenas llegáramos a Forks hablaría con Emmett para decirle la verdad así Rosalie no estuviera presente, luego más adelante hablaríamos con ella, pero no yo no quería seguir ocultándole la verdad más Edward.

– ¿Porque tan callada? Me pregunto acariciando mi espalda desnuda haciendo pequeñas figuras con sus dedos en ella.

Yo hacía acosta desnuda sobre su pecho después de haber terminado de hacer el amor por segunda, esta tan feliz ahora era completamente suya y nadie cambiaría eso.

– Solo pensaba en lo feliz que soy cuando estoy a tu lado y más ahora. Le respondí besando su pecho.

– Y nuestra felicidad será completa cuando regresemos y Anthony este con nosotros. Yo levante mi mirada para encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos verdes, él acaricio mi mejilla. –Bella, amor quiero que vivamos juntos, no soportaría estar lejos de ti, menos con lo que paso esta noche entre nosotros.

– Edward, yo no sé…

– Que te da miedo? Me pregunto besando mis hombros.

– Nada, solo que la gente murmuraría si te vas a vivir conmigo a la casa y en el instituto tu o yo perderíamos el trabajo.

– Bella yo no me iría a vivir a tu casa. Me dijo riéndose

– No y ¿entonces?

– Tú te mudarías a la casa grande con Anthony, sé que mis padres se alegrarían mucho de tenerlo todos los días ahí y no se mas adelante podamos construir una casa cerca de la casa grande. ¿Qué piensas?

– Mientras estés tu no mi importa vivir debajo de un puente. Le dije.

– No exageres, sabes que eso nunca pasara, nunca te llevaría a vivir a ti y Anthony debajo de un puente, entonces aceptas que vivamos juntos apenas lleguemos a Forks y aceptas vivir en la casa grande.

– Sí. Le dije besándolo.

– Amor me haces tan feliz y con lo del instituto veremos cómo lo manejamos Alice y Jasper lo supieron llevar y mantener en secreto muchos años creo que nosotros también, además Emmett siempre pasa por ti para ir al instituto y eso es una gran ventaja, por otra parte las únicas murmuraciones de la gente es que tu andas con Emmett y no conmigo eso es un punto a nuestro favor. Dijo soltando una carcajada.

– No ve la gracia. Le dije incorporándome y sentándome tome un cobertor y me cubrí con él.

– No te enojes. Dijo sentando detrás mí y empezando a besar mi cuello. – después de que aceptes ser mi esposa no tendremos que ocultarnos más y el director del instituto no podrá hacer nada, además… dijo me tiendo sus manos entre el cobertor y acariciando mis senos. – no creo que nos despida él está muy contento contigo porque las chicas ganaron el campeonato y tiene la fe que para el próximo semestre lo vuelvas hacer y en mi caso, bueno no lo haría ya que el sueldo que ganamos mis hermanos y yo lo donamos para las becas de los estudiantes.

– Oh Edward… le dije excitada al oír cómo me decía todo eso en mi oído y masajeaba suavemente mis pechos.

– Por otro lado son muy pocos los que saben en Forks que somos novios, solo mi familia, la tuya y Jacob, Leah y Seth. Me dijo besándome esta vez yo solté un gemido.

– Edward maldición. Le dije, mordiéndole el labio.

–Mmmmm… que quiere mi princesa. Me dijo volviéndome hacia él y quitándome el cobertor.

– Te quiero a ti, ahora!

– Eres insaciable. Me dijo acostándome nuevamente sobre la manta y el posesionándose entre mis piernas. – Pero me gusta. Y empezó a rosar mi entrada con la punta de su miembro. –Te gusta así.

– Siiiiiiiiiiiii. Le dije.

– Esta vez no te voy hacer el amor te voy a coger. Me dijo.

– Si por favor cógeme. Le dije en tono desesperante en el momento que Edward iba a entrar en mi de una sola estoca su celular sonó.

– Maldición. Dijo. –Quien podrá ser. Se levantó y tomo su celular.

– ALÓ! Dijo en tono molesto. – Sabes cuándo se trata de interrupciones eres un maestro… – Deja de molestar y dime que quieres… le dijo con el que hablaba. –Ya te la comunico… – Ten. Me dijo, dándome el celular. – es Emmett.

– Emmett. Dije tomando el celular.

– se breve. Me dijo Edward. – quiero cogerte. No pude evitar ponerme roja.

– Emmett! Le dije.

– Peque ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien no me puedo quejar. Y vaya que me había quejado pero de placer. – ¿ Y cómo esta Anthony?

– Excelente se aportado muy bien. ¿Cuándo regresan?

– Creo que el domingo o el lunes no sé. Le dije viendo a Edward el cual me hacía señas con los dedos que cortara la llamada.

– Ah bueno y como se aportado Edward contigo?

– Excelente ha sido muy buen guía turístico mañana viajaremos a Londres.

– ¿que bueno dicen que es una ciudad muy linda yo nunca eh ido así que tráeme un suvenir? En eso Edward impaciente se volvió a posicionar sobre mí dándome un beso y luego empezó a rosar nuevamente su punta en mi entrada.

– Claaaarooo. Le respondí a Emmett

– dile a Edward que me avise a qué horas regresan y yo iré con Anthony a recogerlos al aeropuerto. Me dijo Emmett, mientras Edward se acercaba a mi otro oído y me susurro algo.

– O cortas la llama o te cojo mientras hablas con mi hermano. Mi piel se erizo cuando Edward termino de decirme.

– Sí..ii. le dije a Emmett, pero Edward entendió que el si era por lo que él me había dicho y sin pensarlo entro en mí en una estocada haciendo que yo soltara un grito de placer.

– ¿Bella estas bien? Me pregunto Emmett.

– Si… le dije, pero Edward cada vez me daba estocadas más fuertes.

– MALDICION. Grite. – Emmett pooo..de..mos… hablaaaarrr, mañaaaaanaaaaaaaa. Le dije llena de placer.

– ¿De verdad estas bien?

– Estoy súper bien créeme. Le dije tratando de sonar normal, mientras Edward se reía y seguía entrando y saliendo de mí rápidamente.

– Ah bueno entonces hablamos mañana. Emmett no había terminado de decir eso cuando yo ya había apagado el celular y lo había tirado no sé por dónde.

– MALDICION EDWARD… Le dije excitada. – pudiste esperar que terminara de hablar con Emmett.

– Te dije que fueras breve. Me dijo riéndose para luego besarme. – Te gusta lo que te hago.

– Claro que si amor. fue lo único que le dije mientras me aferraba a su espalda, Edward se movía cada vez más rápido hasta que sentí esa ola de calor en mi bajo vientre. –Oh Edward.

– Lo se bebé yo también lo siento venir. Dijo cuando llegaron juntos nuestros orgasmos.

Edward cayó sobre mi pecho desnudo agitado mientras yo sentía hasta su última gota de su elixir caer dentro de mí, se sentía tan cálido y me hacía sentir tan suya.

Nos quedamos así unidos por un rato, hasta que muy a mi pesar Edward salió de mí, diciéndome que era hora de irnos ya que Garrett y Kate nos estaban esperando, después de vestirnos caminamos de regreso a la casa.

– ¿Edward?. Le dije tristemente.

– Si

– Regresaremos algún día, digo a la orilla del lago, bajo la luces de las lámparas y de los sauces.

– Claro amor te lo prometo que regresaremos al igual que tu ese lugar es muy importante para mí. Me dijo besándome

Cuando salimos de la casa un taxi nos estaba esperando, Edward me ayudo a subir para luego subir él le dio al chofer la dirección, el cual sonrió con malicia cuando Edward le dijo a donde quería que nos llevara

– ¿Qué es este lugar? Pregunte cuando el taxi paro enfrente de un edificio lúgubre y oscuro.

– Una discotheque. Me dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba abajarme del taxi.

– Pero esta todo apagado, no hay luz ni ruido. Dije extrañada

El solo me sonrío y me tomo de la mano para conducirme a una pequeñas escaleras de cemento que conducían a lo que parecía era el sótano del edificio, pasamos un portón para luego ingresar por una pequeña puerta, yo no dejaba de sujetarme la mano fuertemente estaba asustada ante ese panorama frio y oscuro, cuando ingresamos atravesar del marco de la puerta dos hombres altos saludaron a Edward.

– Señor Masen, la mesa de siempre. le dijo uno

– Gracias Michael. Le dijo Edward . – Mis amigos nos deben estar esperando.

– Si el señor Garrett y la señora Kate hace un par de horas llegaron. Le dijo el hombre extraño y nos acompañó hasta la mesa donde estaban Kate y Garrett.

– Bella! Me dijo Kate donde me vio, yo le sonríe a pesar de ser hermana de Tanya me había caído muy bien Kate.

Edward se disculpó por la tardanza de nosotros en llegar, pero Garrett dijo no importaba que lo bueno estaba por empezar

– Te gusta el lugar? Me pregunto Garrett.

– Si al principio me asusto un poco la fachada, pero veo que el interior luce mejor. Le dije ya que su sótano no era el sótano normal de cualquier edificio si no que era una discotheque el cual está decorado muy lujosamente había una barra a cada lado y mesas alrededor de la pista de baile.

– Veraz Bella. Me dijo Garrett. – Se dice que este tipo de edificaciones existen por todo Inglaterra y que fueron construidos para el escape de muchos hombres que no les gusta llegar a su casa temprano, con sus esposas o novias, es algo así como una sociedad secreta, al principio asistían solo hombres a una típica platica con los amigos un trago, ver un partido de futbol, pero los tiempos cambian y la mujer ha tomado mucha fluidez en el mundo también y pues necesitaban también un lugar para escaparse de sus maridos, novios y a veces de sus hijos y así se establecieron estos bares, que luego se convirtieron en discotheque. Volví a ver alrededor de la barra y si podía ver a las personas vestidas con su ropa habitual de trabajo algunos con saco y corbata al igual que las mujeres.

– Me gusta. Dije. – A Emmett le gustaría un lugar así. Dije recordando como a Emmett le encantaba conocer lugares así.

– Créeme que le fascina. Me dijo Edward sonriendo.

– Pero tengo entendido por Emmett que él nunca ha visitado Inglaterra, como sabes que le fascina.

– Cielo. Me dijo. – en los Estados Unidos hay discotheque o bares de este tipo, de hecho en Forks existe uno pequeño, has visto el edificio que está cerca de la jefatura de policía.

– Si, el comedor de bien social de Forks. Dije

– Exacto, su sótano no es que digamos donde guardan la comida.

– ¿Y tú asistes a menudo? Le dije haciendo un puchero de solo imaginar a Edward solo en un lugar así en Forks y el montón de chicas detrás del hizo que me dieran celos.

– Ya no. Me dijo abrazándome. – digamos que ya no necesito ir a ese lugar porque me gusta estar en otro lugares.

– Si en cuáles? Le pregunte aún más preocupada

– Eso depende de los lugares en que tú estés, por ejemplo en este momento me gusta estar aquí así junto a ti. Me dijo besándome. – ¿Qué quieres tomar amor? me pregunto Edward.

– Lo mismo que tú pidas. La verdad era que no era muy buena para tomar y sabia por Emmett que Edward tampoco, Edward me dio un pequeño beso y llamo al mesero y pidió dos cervezas sin alcohol.

– Bella. Me dijo Kate.– Voy al tocador no quieres acompañarme.

– Claro. Dije, Edward se levantó para que yo pudiera salir de mi asiento. – Ya venimos. Le dije dándole un pequeño beso.

– No tardes que te extraño. Me dijo dándome una pequeña nalgada.

Garrett solo soltó la risa ante las acciones que Edward hacía, Kate y yo llegamos al tocador me lave las manos mientras Kate entraba al servicio sanitario, salió y se lavó las manos, yo saque mi brillo labial de mi bolso.

– Sabes Bella, me alegro tanto que Edward te allá encontrado. Me dijo Kate mientras se pasaba delineador en sus ojos. – Garrett y yo sufrimos mucho cuando estábamos en la universidad y sucedió todo aquello entre Tanya, Jasper y Edward.

– Yo lo amo y mucho. Le dije. – sabes yo tuve una mala experiencia también cuando estaba en la universidad me costó años superarlo hasta que Edward apareció en mi vida y lo cambio todo.

– Los dos son muy afortunados al haberse encontrado. Me dijo

– Gracias. Recogimos nuestros bolsos y salimos del baño.

– Espera. Me dijo Kate. – acompáñame a la barra a comprar un cajetilla de cigarros es que se me acabaron o por no decir que Garrett de lo más seguro me los voto.

– Fumar es malo.

– Lo es Bella estoy tratando de dejarlos, pero mi marido piensa que lo puedo hacer así no más, eso lleva su tiempo, ahora solo me fumo uno por día y no una cajetilla entera como antes.

– Que bueno Kate. Le dije dándole ánimo y caminando hacia la barra.

Kate se acercó y pidió una cajetilla la pago y la hecho en su bolso cuando íbamos de regreso me tropecé con un escalón que no había visto haciendo que chocara contra el cuerpo de un hombre.

– Perdón. Le dije levantado la mirada.

– No hay problema. Me dijo. –Bella!, parece que nos volvemos a encontrar.

– Hola Derek. Le dije al reconocerlo, era con el hombre que había estado hablando en la mañana frente a la vitrina de la joyería del hotel.

– Bella no presentas a tu amigo. Me dijo Kate.

– Si disculpa, Kate es Derek Hale, Derek ella Kate Denali una amiga.

– Mucho gusto. Dijeron los dos.

– Y que hacen aquí. Me pregunto Derek.

– Bueno vinimos con mi esposo y un amigo el cual es el novio de Bella. Le dijo Kate.

– Así que tienes novio. Dijo. –Lastima te iba a invitar a bailar.

– Te lo agradezco, pero estoy acompañada. Le dije.

– Pero porque no nos acompañas a la mesa y así te presentamos a Garrett mi esposo y a Edward el novio de Bella. Le dijo Kate.

– No creo que sea buena idea. Dije temiendo la reacción de Edward.

– Bella tiene razón. Dijo Derek. – espero verte pronto Bella, mucho gusto Kate. Dijo despidiéndose de nosotras, nosotras regresábamos a la mesa donde estaban los chicos, Kate no dejaba de decirme de lo guapo y atractivo que estaba Derek y debía reconocer que tenía razón.

– No deja de mirarte y esta guapísimo. Me dijo Kate – ¿De dónde lo conoces?

– ¿De quién hablan? Pregunto Edward jalándome y sentándome en sus piernas.

– Del amigo de Bella que nos encontramos en la barra. Dijo Kate abrazando a Garrett.

– ¿Amigo? ¿ Cual amigo? Dijo Edward viéndome serio, eso era lo que me temía que reaccionara como lo hizo cuando me vio con Jasper, respire profundo y como pude le conteste.

– No es mi amigo. Le dije nerviosa.

– Entonces quién es? Hablo Garrett.

– No sé, solo sé que se llama Derek Hale, hoy se me acerco en el living del hotel cuando estaba viendo la vitrina de la joyería. Les dije. – intercambiamos algunas palabras y trato de ayudarme con las bolsas, pero te juro Edward que nunca lo había visto en mi vida. Dije nerviosa.

Preocupada de que se levantara y me hiciera un escándalo como me los hacia Riley cuando salíamos algún lado juntos y algún hombre se me acercaba hablar para invitarme a salir, todo eso era lo que provocaba sus celos que terminaban en golpes.

– Amor, tranquila no estoy molesto contigo es común que alguien se te acerque y te hable eres hermosa. Me dijo acariciando mi espalda para calmarme.

– Entonces no te enojaras conmigo.

– No seas tonta, sabes que hoy más que nunca sé que me amas, me lo demostrarte. Me dijo mordiéndome un labio, a mi mente se me vine el lago nuestras caricias nuestros besos y nuestra primera vez haciendo el amor.

– Te amo. Le dije besándolo.

– Y yo a ti y bueno volviendo al tema ese hombre está aquí. Me dijo.

– Si allá en la barra. Dijo Kate, señalando. – Que raro ya no está, nosotras lo invitamos a nuestra mesa, es que invito a Bella a bailar y ella le dijo que no porque venía con su novio al parecer no le causo mucha gracia, entonces yo lo invite para presentarles a ti y a Garrett. Pero seguro se fue.

– Creo que debo andar con cuidado alguien está interesado en ti. Dijo Edward

– Pero a mí el único que me interesa eres tú. Le dije y el me volvió a besar nuevamente apasionadamente, en ese empezó a sonar una canción de salsa y lo solté. – Me gusta esa canción. Dije viéndolo a los ojos.

– Lo siento bebé. Me dijo. – No se bailar ese ritmo.

– Lastima hace tiempos que no bailo ese tipo de música. Dije. – Y si te enseño.

– Me gustaría, pero prefiero tomar las clases en privado antes de hacer el ridículo en público.

– Deberías buscar al tal Derek tal vez si se sepa bailar ese ritmo. Me dijo Kate tomando un sorbo de su trago, lo que hizo Edward le lanzara una mirada de asesino

– Bella! Me dijo Garrett. – Tu bailas salsa?

– Si, cuando estuve casada mi ex esposo él y yo tomamos clases de baile juntos ya que él nunca bailaba soltero.

Eso algo que hice por Emmett, siempre vivía obstinado porque nunca había podido aprender a bailar y eso era algo que Rosalie odiaba ya que ella estudiaba danza y siempre le reprocho que nunca hacia el intento por aprender, así que como un regalo de mi parte para Rosalie y que esperaba que algún día me lo agradeciera me inscribí con Emmett en una academia de baile después que Anthony nació ahí aprendimos a bailar salsa, bachata, merengue, cumbia y bolero, vals, quebradita y hasta el pasito duranguense.

– Quieres bailar conmigo, yo se bailar salsa. Me dijo Garrett, volví a ver a Edward como pidiendo su aprobación.

– Ve, sé que te mueres por bailar esa canción. Me dijo.

– Gracias. Me dijo dándome un beso. – Kate no te importa? Le pregunte

– Claro que no, yo me quedo con Edward al igual que él yo no bailo ese ritmo. Me dijo, me levante de las piernas Edward , cuando Garrett me extendió la mano.

– Te dedico esta canción. Le dije en los labios, a Edward cuando fui a bailar con Garrett al centro de la pista.

Me acople muy a Garrett bailando a pesar de que él era más alto que yo disfrute mucho bailar con Garrett, después de que terminamos de bailar regresamos de nuevo a la mesa, conversamos un rato más acomode mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

– ¿Estas cansada? Si quieres nos vamos ya. me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

– No, aun no, quiero bailar contigo. Le dije respirando en su cuello, me encantaba su olor, Edward se levantó de la silla junto conmigo y me llevo al centro de la pista y empezamos a bailar, levantaba mis brazos acariciando su rostro y moviendo mis caderas sexualmente, mientras que él colocaba sus manos a cada lado de mis muslo hasta donde le llegaba lo largo de mi vestido, frotando estos y levantando un poco el vestido con nuestros movimientos, trate de alejarme un poco de él porque solo sentir sus manos acariciándome me ponía…, pero él me jalo más a su cuerpo colocándome una mano alrededor de mi espalda apretándome más hacia el yo solo coloco mis manos sobre su pecho, entonces Edward empezó a cantarle una parte de la canción que bailábamos sobre mis labios

"_con la forma en la que sexi me baila… y lo rico que labios me besan a tu lado se me pasa la horas… lejos de ti no salen de mi cabeza…"_

No pude más el deseo de que Edward me volviera hacer el amor me estaba matando, me mordí el labio y le susurró al oído, que quería irme para el hotel, él pensó que estaba aburrida, pero cuando le dije que no que solo quería que me volviera a hacer el amor, basto para que me tomara de la mano y nos dirigimos donde estaba Garrett y Kate y nos despedimos, Edward le dio por escusa que mañana saldríamos a primera hora a Londres, ellos nos disculparon haciéndonos prometer que volveríamos pronto a visitarlos y que traeríamos Anthony la próxima vez.

Salimos de la discotheque y Edward pedio un taxi, a pesar de ser tarde no nos costó conseguir uno.

– Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo. Le dije

– No, desde hace 30 minutos. Me dijo besándome, ese beso se prolongó demasiado y hubiéramos seguido si no hubiera sido por el chofer del taxi que nos dijo que ya habíamos llegado al hotel, después de pagarle al taxista, caminamos hacia el hotel, cuando llegamos al ascensor Edward me apoyo a Bella contra la pared de este.

– Edward. Dije preocupada. – alguien podría abrir el ascensor.

– Nadie, lo hará este ascensor es privado solo tú y yo lo usamos es el único que sube y baja a la suite donde estamos hospedados. Me dijo besando mi cuello.

– ¿Y las cámaras de video?

– No tiene cámaras de video. Me dijo bajando lentamente el zipper de mi vestido, soltó una pequeña risa. – Oh Bella hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz. Dijo bajándome el vestido hasta mi cintura y acariciando mis senos desnudo, no pude evitar curvear mi espalda al sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, beso mi barbilla, mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos y tomar uno en su boca, mordiéndolo, chupándolo, mientras con una de sus manos pellizcaba el otro.

– Ed…Ward.

– Te voy a comer. Me dijo. – eres la oveja y yo el león. En eso la puerta del ascensor se abrió llegando a la suite, me solté de él y salió corriendo en forma de juego.

– No te tengo miedo, no eres más que un gatico. Le dije riendo.

– No debiste haber dicho eso. Me respondió corriendo tras de mí. – Ya veraz cuando te atrape oveja juguetona.

– Se te olvida que esta oveja es profesora de educación física y que corre 10 kilómetros al día. Le dije corriendo, mientras con mis manos cubría mis senos desnudos.

– Buen punto. Me grito , pero en un descuido y al pasar muy cerca de su lado me sujeto de la cintura quedando mi espalda hacia su pecho. – Te atrape. Me dijo, llevándome a la sala, pero no esperaba me encontrarme con lo que nos esperaba en ese momento, Edward quedo sorprendido al verla ahí parada a dos metros de nosotros a una hermosa mujer rubia, alta y de cuerpo de modelo, me sentí poca cosa ante esa mujer, pero me llene de nervios me solté del agarre de Edward y me puse detrás de él y me acomode el vestido.

– Hola Edward! Dijo ella caminando hacia Edward.

– Rosalie! Hermana. Le dijo abrazándola. –que haces aquí?

– Bueno la academia donde estudio tiene una presentación en este hotel mañana y yo soy una de las bailarinas y supe que estabas hospedado aquí así que me tome la libertad de pedirle al gerente del hotel que me permitiera esperarte aquí. Le dijo soltando su abrazo. – Eres el mismo cuanto me alegro verte de nuevo.

– Y yo a ti… estas hermosa la misma diría yo, Rose permite presentarte a la mujer que me ha hecho tan feliz. Le dijo Edward volteándose hacia mí, yo estaba en estado de shock, porque ahora y porque hoy ella tenía que aparecer en nuestras vidas, no era que no quisiera verla solo que no sabría cómo reaccionaría ella ante mi presencia, me di cuenta que necesitaba a Emmett en este momento sujetando mi mano.

– No es necesario Edward, ya nos conocemos. Dijo Rosalie.

– Como que ya se conocen. Dijo Edward intrigado.

Rosalie no le respondió nada solo camino hacia mí, en sus ojos estaban llenos de desprecio, odio y rencor se acercó a mí.

– No sabes cuánto espere hacer esto. Me dijo Rosalie, dándome una fuerte cachetada haciendo que cayera al piso.

– ROSALIE! Grito Edward, corriendo hacia mí para ayudarme, pero Rosalie se interpuso ante él y volvió hacia mí y me sujeto de los hombros fuertemente y levantándome, yo no decía nada solo lloraba, sabía que hoy era el día en que Rosalie se desquitaría de mí por lo que le hice en el pasado.

– Y entonces. Me dijo Rose. – No vas a decir nada , MALDITA ZORRA. Y me volvió a pegar.

– Rosalie. Le dije llorando. – las cosas no son como tú crees. Pero Rosalie no me dejo hablar y me volvió a pegar.

Edward Como pudo logro meterse en el medio y cubrirme antes de que Rosalie me volviera a dar otro golpe.

– Maldición, Rose que te pasa? ¿Por qué golpeas a Bella? Le dijo. – Amor estas bien. Dijo volviéndome hacia donde yo estaba.

– Edward yo… yo lo siento. Le dije llorando.

– DIME QUE PRETENDIAS ACOSTARTE CON MIS HERMANOS, NO TE BASTO METERTE CON MI PROMETIDO Y QUITARMELO, SI NO QUE AHORA TE METES CON EDWARD Y QUE PASARA CUANDO TE ABURRAS DE ÉL IRAS TRAS JASPER, MALDITA ZORRA. Me grito Rosalie

– De que hablas?. Le dijo Edward a Rosalie, levantándome del suelo y sentándome en un sillón.

– De que tu querida noviecita fue la tipa que estaba con Emmett ese día en departamento el día que llegue de sorpresa, por la que Emmett me dejo.

– Eso no puede ser. Dijo viéndome

– Vamos zorra niégale a Edward lo que le estoy diciendo, niégale que el día que visite a Emmett tú estabas en su departamento semi desnuda.

– Bella dime que es mentira lo que Rosalie dice. Me imploro Edward.

– Edward lo siento. Le dije llorando. – Lo que Rosalie dice es verdad. Edward di unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de mí, me levante y trate de sujetarme de una de sus manos. – Déjame explicarte.

– No me toques. Me dijo rechazándome. – Como pudieron engañarme de esta forma todo el tiempo, tú y Emmett se han estado burlando de mí.

– Edward me prometiste que me ibas a escuchar. Le dije tratando de hacerle recordarla promesa que había hecho antes de que hiciéramos el amor.

– Me das asco. Me dijo. – Eres igual o peor que Tanya, cómo pudiste, dime como. Me dijo saliendo de la suite.

– Debes estar feliz tú y Emmett, no solo me destruyeron a mí la vida, sino que también a Edward. Me dijo Rosalie siguiéndome a Edward al ascensor.

– EDWARD ESCÚCHAME, LAS COSAS NO SON ASÍ, DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE PASO REALMENTE. Le grite, y pude ver como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y la sonrisa maliciosa de Rosalie fue lo último que vi.

Caí sentada de rodillas al piso llorando de impotencia ante lo sucedido Edward se enteró de la forma menos indicada y ahora me odiaba, no podía permitir que me dejara tenía que escucharme comprender como sucedieron las cosas, ahora era imposible hablar con él, pero apenas se calmara resolveríamos esto, esa era la única esperanza que mantenía, me levante del suelo y me acomode en el sillón a esperar a que él regresara, poco a poco el sueño me fue ganando hasta caer un sueño profundo.

Desperté teniendo la esperanza que todo lo sucedido la noche anterior hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero al verme descubrí que no aun traía el visto que Edward me había regalado, mire el reloj de la pared, eran las 9 de la mañana y no sabía nada de Edward, en eso oí ruidos de en la habitación me levante y salí corriendo a esta

– ¿¡EDWARD!? Dije al entrar a la habitación, pero no él no estaba era Rosalie, recogiendo la ropa de él, ella ni me miro solo me ignoro. –¿ dónde está Edward?

– No te importa. Me dijo duramente.

– Claro que me importa necesito hablar con él, aclararle todo.

– De verdad si eres sínica. Me dijo caminando hacia mí. – Te vas a vivir a Forks y te presentas como la mejor amiga de Emmett, pero lo menos que hacen tú y el imbécil ese es decir que tú eres la zorra que se revolcaba con él en la universidad, sino más bien embaucan al pobre Edward.

– Tú no sabes nada. Le dije.

– Ja, ja, ja no sé nada no me hagas reír, se te olvida que tú me quitaste el hombre de mi vida, no te basto meterte en su cama si no que te embarázate de él.

– Por favor Rosalie déjame aclararte como se dieron las cosas, pero primero quiero hablar con Edward.

– No me interesa aclarar nada contigo y para que lo sepas Edward regreso anoche mismo a Forks yo vine a recoger las cosas que dejo para enviárselas, pero obvio tus no estás en esas cosas.

– Es mentira Edward no pudo haberse ido sin mí. Le dije.

– Claro que lo hizo en este momento debe estar llegando a Forks me dejo esto para ti. Dijo buscando en su bolso, saco lo que estaba buscando y me lo tiro en los pies. –Tu pasaporte, haznos un favor porque no desapareces de nuestras vidas para siempre. Me dijo.

– Porque Rosalie? Le dije

– Y toda lo preguntas. Dijo tomando las maletas con las cosas de Edward. – Y agradece que no le dije el lazo que los une a ti y Emmett. Y salió de la habitación. – Otra cosa. Dijo volteándose hacia mí. – La suite esta cancelada por órdenes de Edward tienes hasta las diez para desocuparla. Y diciendo esto salió de la suite.

Sentí mi mundo derrumbarse, había perdido a Edward y ahora él había regresado a Forks sin mí lo único que me quedaba era el pasaporte con el tiquete de avión, pero lo menos que quería era regresar tal vez debería hacerle caso a Rosalie y desaparecer de su vida para siempre empezar una nueva vida donde nadie me conociera.

Así Emmett sería feliz y Anthony crecería con él y en un futuro no me odiaría por todo lo que hice y Edward tal vez con el pasar de los años recuperaría su vida de nuevo, decidida tome mi maleta y recogido todas mis pertenencias y salí del hotel sin mirar atrás mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Cuando salí a la calle oí mi nombre.

– ¡Bella!, por Dios estas bien? Era Derek pero no le respondí seguí caminan lo ignore, camine hasta que me sentí cansada y llegue a un parque y me senté en una banca a descansar y tratando de pensar a donde iría ahora, tenía la opción de regresar a Forks lo cual no quería o desaparecerme como Rosalie me dijo, en eso alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos.

– Disculpe señora. Era un niño como la edad de Anthony.

– Si, pequeño, acaso te perdiste?

– No mi mama esta allá. Me dijo señalando a una señora que hablaba por teléfono. – Es que se me soltó mis agujetas y no se atarlas, me podrías ayudar.

– Claro. Le dije el niño subió su pie en la banca y yo le ate las agujetas. –Listo!

– Gracias. Yo le acaricie el rostro en eso su madre llego

– Disculpe espero que no la esté molestando. Me dijo

– No tranquila solo se me acerco para que ataras sus agujetas.

– Es usted muy amable.

– No es nada yo tengo un hijo de su misma edad. Le dije. – A ver pequeño cómo te llamas?

– Caleb. Me dijo, sonriéndome, en ese momento recordé a mi querido Caleb el que me había advertido lo que sucedería si seguía con Edward porque no le hice caso desde el principio _"Y si lo llamo"_ pensé _"él vive en Ipswich, ¡no! él se vino molesto…, pero nada perdería que sería lo peor que podría pasar que no quiera verme"_

– Disculpe. Le dije a la madre del niño. – A dónde queda la estación de buses que me lleve a Ipswich?

La señora muy amablemente me dio la dirección, le agradecí y tome mis maletas y me fui rumbo a Ipswich, sin dinero tuve que deshacerme de lo más valioso que tenía mi sortija de matrimonio, la que Esme y Carlisle me nos habían dado con tanto amor a mí y Emmett, pude a ver empeñado mi anillo de compromiso, pero tenía el sueño que algún día Emmett y yo se la daríamos a Anthony para cuando se comprometiera, con lo que me dieron por la sortija compre el tiquete para Ipswich tome el bus temiendo a que Caleb no me quisiera ver.

Llegue al centro de Ipswich a pesar de ser un ciudad pequeña contaba con grandes locales comerciales, ingrese a un bar y pedí la dirección de la familia Danvers, al parecer todos la conocen y la aprecian mucho ya que no tuve problemas con que me la dieran cuando salí del bar salí con la intención de tomar un taxi, pero mientras caminaba a la central un tipo de mal aspecto paso a mí y me arrebato mi bolso con el poco dinero que me quedaba del empeño y se echó a correr sin poder alcanzarlo y sin dinero no me quedo otra que caminar hasta casa de Caleb, pero al parecer el destino la tenía contra mí ya que empezó a caer una tormenta, pero aun así seguí caminando sin detenerme sentía que mis pies ya no daban un paso más estaba cansada, con frio y hambre ya que no había comido desde el día anterior, agotada débil llegue a la casa de Caleb, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaba logre tocar a la puerta un hombre no muy mayor abrió la puerta.

– ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? Me dijo

– Yoooo bussscoooo aaaaaaaaa. En ese momento todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas me sentía debilitada. – Caaa… leb… fue lo último que recuerdo que dije antes de desmayarme.

* * *

Gracias a:

**VimCullen**

**yasmin-cullen**

**Eli Val**

**nadiarc22**

**ISACOBO**

**Alisaness Cullen**

**LAPARRA**

**crematlv19**

Por agregarme a como favorito, por tomarse su tiempo y leerme, por sus reviews, por su PM, de nuevo muchas gracias.

Para el próximo capítulo será un **POV de Emmett**, donde tendremos a un Emmett enfrentándose a Rosalie sé que muchos desean interacción entre ellos y conoceremos una confesión sobre sus sentimientos.

Besiticos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hay no soy mala aquí les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo titulado:

**Que se trae entre manos Rosalie?**

**_"_**_…. subí a mi habitación con el pretexto de buscar su número, pero ingrese al cuarto en cual mi madre le había remodelado a Anthony, ingrese y vi a Jasper leyéndole un cuento._

_– Se acaba de quedar dormido, vine a cuidarlo mientras mamá prepara la cena. Me dijo_

_– Gracias. Le dije y no pude más me derrumbe en ese momento frente a él y caí de rodillas llorando, Jasper se acercó a mí y me abrazo._

_– Tú no puedes con todo esto solo, déjanos ayudarte. Me dijo. –Veraz que aparecerá y que estará bien._

_– Y si no aparece, no debí convencerla que viajara con Edward, sin protección debí pedirle a Pogue que la acompañara. _

_– Bella es una mujer fuerte y ella necesitaba sentirse libre, nadie pensó que esto iba a suceder._

_– Y si Riley la tiene y le hace algo. Mi temor era que cumpliera su venganza y la matara. – Y si no la vuelvo a ver que le digo a Anthony que pasara conmigo._

_– Emmett, hermano. Me dijo Jasper. – ¿Tú la amas verdad? y no me digas que no_

_– Jasper yo…"_

* * *

Ups que creen ustedes que será la respuesta de Emmett para Jasper, se la que sea la sabremos hasta el lunes.

Las adoro.


	33. ¿Que se trae entre manos Rosalie?

**Capítulo 33: ¿Que se trae entre manos Rosalie?**

**Emmett POV**

Me encontraba en la casa en el despacho de mi padre con él, leyendo algunos libros de psicología, ya se pensaran que hace un Emmett Cullen leyendo libros sobre psicología, pero la verdad es que todo lo referente con el caso de Bella, me hizo que investigara sobre este tema y me llamo mucha la atención, mi padre termino de leer mis apuntes que con los años había anotado sobre el caso de Bella.

– Bueno hijo! Me dijo. – me siento muy orgulloso de ti, al parecer has encontrado tu otra vocación. Yo solo le sonreí. – Sabes no soy psicólogo, pero creo tu teoría referente a que Bella recobro su memoria al revivir lo que le paso, es muy cierta.

– Gracias, lo importante es que Bella recupero su memoria. Le dije.

– Dime no has pensado estudiar psicología. Me dijo mi padre.

– La verdad no, no te niego que me apasiona, pero tal vez en un futuro cuando todo se resuelva puede que decida estudiarla.

– Me parece bien hijo. En eso Anthony entro con mi madre con unos bocadillos.

– Papi!. Dijo mi hijo brincando a mis brazos. – Te amo

– Y yo a ti, mi campeón. Le dije dándole un beso en la frente. – Listo para el lunes. Le pregunte, ya que el lunes iniciaba su segundo semestre en el prescolar y nosotros a nuestra rutina de profesores del instituto.

– Si papi y tú y mami me llevaran a la escuela.

– Bueno no sé si tu madre regrese mañana. Le dije. –Hable con ella ayer y me dijo que no saben si regresaran mañana o el lunes.

– Uff, yo quería que me llevaran los dos. Me dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

– A ver Anthony. Le dijo mi padre. – te propongo algo, que tal si Emmett, Pogue, Esme y yo te acompañamos a tu primer día.

– Si, sí, sí. Dijo brincando de mis brazos a los de mi padre. – Y también mi abuelo Charlie y la abuela Sue, y tío Jasper y tía Alice.

– Bueno hijo sé que Charlie y Sue estarán encantados, pero tus tíos no lo sé. Le dije. – Sabes que tu tía estar por dar a luz y creo que no le hace bien moverse.

– Yo quería que fueran todos. Dijo bajando su cabeza. –Abuelito tu eres un buen doctor tú crees que tía Alice pueda ir.

– Bueno creo que no hay problema que vaya, además yo voy a estar ahí así que si se presenta una emergencia no habrá problema.

– Yupi, yupi, iré a decirles a mis tíos. Dijo Anthony corriendo.

– Anthony no corras, te puedes lastimar. Le dijo mi madre.

– Déjalo Esme es un niño. Le dijo mi padre. – ¿Y dónde está Pogue?

– En el garaje con Jasper arreglando sus motos y Alice está en la cocina preparándoles unos bocadillos.

– Así, que hablaste con Bella ayer? Me dijo mi padre.

– Si, se oía muy feliz creo que este viaje fue muy bueno para ella. Le dije.

– Y tu hijo, cuando piensas rehacer tu vida, Bella ya lo está haciendo con Edward y pronto se sabrá la verdad no crees que es hora de que tú también seas feliz. Me dijo mi madre

– Yo lo soy tengo Anthony y seré más feliz cuando se sepa que soy su padre y pueda decirlo a los cuatro vientos sin ocultarme ni que Anthony me esté diciendo tito enfrente de la gente, no saben la alegría que me da oírlo decirme papi como ahora que entro al despacho.

– claro que lo sabemos. Me dijo mi padre, en eso un Jasper llego lleno de grasa por toda su cara y ropa entro rápidamente al despacho.

–No, no, no,nooo lo, lo, loo vaaaann a crreeeer. Decía agitado.

– Jasper que pasa? Acaso es Alice entro en labor? Dijo mi padre levándose y tomando su maletín.

– Noooooo, ella esta ta, ta, ta biiiieennn! Elllllaaaa, ella, ella, reeeegreeeesoooo!

– Maldición Jasper. Le dije. –Quien regreso?

– ROSALIE. Dijo de un solo

– ROSALIE. Dijimos mis padres y yo juntos.

– Si, llego con Edward.

– Pero no eran que llegaban mañana. Dijo mi madre.

– Eso me dijo Bella. Dije en ese momento un escalofrió corrió por mi piel. – Jasper dijiste que Rosalie llego con Edward, ¿Y Bella, ella venía con ellos?

– No la vi. Dijo preocupado. – Por Dios no estarán pensando lo mismo que yo. Nos dijo, al igual que yo Jasper temía lo peor Rosalie le pudo haber dicho la verdad a Edward y la pobre de mí peque tuvo que enfrentarlo solo sin mí.

– No lo sé Jasper, pero lo averiguaremos ahora mismo. Le dije saliendo del despacho junto con mis padres y Jasper.

Llegamos a la sala y ahí esta ella, la misma hermosa como siempre los años no pasaban por ella, seguía siendo la misma la misma mujer de quien me enamore mi corazón saltaba a mil por hora, ella estaba abrazando a Alice y acariciándole el vientre, luego de que Esme la saludo y abrazo siguió Carlisle y Jasper, Pogue se acercó a mi preocupado.

– ¿Dónde esta Bella? Acabo de llamar a Charlie y me dice que no está en su casa y ella no venía con Edward y esta rubia. Me susurro Pogue.

– Ella es Rosalie. Le dije. –Pero como que Bella no está en su casa, pensé que Edward la había pasado a dejar.

– Yo también pensé eso, pero lo más lógico es que llegara con ellos si Anthony está aquí lo primero que querría seria verlo. Me dijo

Pogue tenía razón, Bella era muy amorosa con Anthony todos estos días que ha estado de viaje siempre llamaba Anthony dos veces al día, camine hacia a Edward que estaba con su celular marcando un numero el cual marcaba y marcaba y al parecer no le contestaba, pase de lado junto a Rosalie sin tan siquiera saludarla.

–¿Dónde esta Bella? Le dije parándome frente a él.

– ¿Como que donde esta? Me dijo sorprendido. – ¿ Se supone que ella regreso anoche a Forks?

– No inventes Bella no ha regresado, pensé que había regresado con ustedes, ¿Dónde está? Exijo saber.

– Vaya han pasado que 6 años desde que nos vimos y ni siquiera me saludas. Me dijo Rosalie. –Solo preguntas por ella. Me volteé hacia ella y la tome de los hombros fuerte mente.

– Que hiciste. Le dije. – Espero que no le hallas tocado ni un pelo porque te juro que se me olvidara que eres una mujer.

– Emmett suéltala. Me dijo Pogue.

– ¿ qué le hiciste?

– Yo no le hice nada, solo le dije la verdad a Edward. Me dijo como si nada.

–¿ qué verdad? Pregunto Alice.

– Que te la diga Emmett. Dijo Rosalie soltando mi agarre. –Yo quisiera tomar un baño y descansar un rato el viaje fue muy cansado, creo que tengo mi misma habitación aun.

–Claro hija. Dijo mi madre.

– Vamos Rosalie te acompaño tu y yo debemos hablar. Le dijo Jasper, tomando las maletas de esta y subiendo con ella al tercer piso.

– Me podrían decir que está pasando. Dijo Alice. – ¿Dónde esta Bella? ¿Y de que verdad habla Rosalie que le dijo a Edward?

– Bella era la chica que Rosalie encontró en mi departamento hace seis años. Le dije, viendo a Edward. –Me imagino que eso te dijo Rosalie.

– Sí. Me respondió.

– ¿Qué más te dijo? Le pregunte.

Edward me conto con detalle lo sucedido ayer en la noche como Rosalie los esperaba en la suite, los golpes que le dio a Bella y cuando Bella le dijo que todo lo que Rosalie había dicho era verdad y que el no quiso dejar que le explicara, pero lo que más que me sorprendía era que Rosalie no lo había dicho que Anthony era mi hijo.

– Emmett! Dijo Alice. –Bella mi amiga es esa mujer. Dijo más que triste decepcionada.

– Si, pero no la juzgues antes de que sepas toda la verdad. Le dije. – escúchame Edward, esto que voy a decir era lo que Bella quería hacer hace tiempo pero por miedo a perderte no lo hizo.

– Emmett, no me importa lo que paso entre ustedes. Me dijo. –yo la amo y estoy muy arrepentido de no haberla escuchado solo quiero verla pedirle perdón y retomar nuestra relación.

– es verdad que el día que Rosalie llego a mi departamento Bella estaba ahí, Bella se había quedado a pasar la noche porque se sentía muy mal desesperada, la noche anterior nuestro padre le había realizado unos exámenes y en los resultados se comprobó que Bella estaba embarazada, Rosalie no me dejo explicarle y confundió todo yo me sentí mal porque ella no confió en mi a pesar de que yo le perdone muchas cosas. Dije. – por eso no la busque para pedirle que me escuchara, estaba harto de sus celos.

– Por Dios Emmett. Dijo Edward. – yo tampoco deje que Bella me lo explicara por eso ella regreso ayer sin mí.

– Edward. Le dijo Pogue. – Bella no ha llegado a Forks no sabemos nada de ella yo llame a Charlie y dice que tampoco se ha comunicado con él, ni con su madre y tampoco está en Phoenix.

– Pero Rosalie me dijo que en la recepción del hotel le dijeron que ella había pedido un taxi al aeropuerto.

– Eres un imbécil, Edward. Le dije tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa. – no sabes lo que acabas de hacer dejaste a Bella sola, ahora no sabemos su paradero.

– Emmett suéltalo ya. Me dijo mi padre. – Debemos pensar con la cabeza fría y Anthony no debe saber que Bella no aparece le diremos que se quedó en Phoenix, mientras averiguamos que pasa. Le hice caso a mi padre y lo solté.

– No quiero que me dirijas la palabra hasta que ella parezca. Le dije a Edward. –Y pídele al cielo que ella este bien.

– Emmett, Charlie viene para acá con Jacob. Me dijo Pogue me volví hacia Edward.

– Tal vez de mi te libraste, pero de Charlie no lo harás yo que tú me pondría un chaleco anti balas. Le dije, tome mi celular. – Pogue ya sabes lo que debes hacer. Pogue asintió con la cabeza tomo su celular y llamo.

– Hijo de Ipswich 2, llamando. Dijo Pogue. – Procedimiento 324… La Bella desapareció… Posiblemente la bestia la encontró… hace 12 horas en un hotel de Cambridge… espero informes.

– Emmett, no crearas. Dijo mi madre.

– No lo sé ya ni sé que pensar, si él no la tiene porque no se ha comunicado aun. Dije a punto de llorar.

– De quien hablan. Dijo Edward. – quien la puede tener. Yo lo ignore.

– ¿ dónde está Anthony? Pregunto Pogue

– Esta en su habitación se quedó dormido. Me dijo Alice.

– Madre. Dije volviéndome hacia ella.

– Estaré con él, cualquier cosa hazme saber yo también estoy preocupada por ella.

– Lo hare. Le dije.

– Emmett. Dijo Pogue. – acabo de hablar con los detectives dicen que averiguaran si él está en Inglaterra.

– Gracias. Le dije, en eso Charlie llego y cuando le contamos lo sucedido reacciono como lo esperaba se le fue encima a Edward.

– Abandonaste a mi hija, la dejaste a manos de ese, de ese… le dijo Charlie llorando, gracias a la intervención de Carlisle logro calmarlo.

Las horas se hicieron intensas la casa está pendiente de todo, el teléfono de la casa no dejaban de sonar por llamadas de Tyler y Reid los cuales hacían lo suyo buscando información del paradero de Bella en Inglaterra, los detectives por su parte buscaban indicios para saber y Riley pudiera estar en Inglaterra, las llamada constantes de Renée preocupada por Bella.

– Hay algo. Dijo Jacob el cual también está preocupado por Bella yo solo asentí. – va estar bien. Me dijo pasándome la mano por la espalda.

– Gracias Jake, sabes me alegro que estés aquí. Le dije

– La vez pasada no los apoye es hora de resarcirme.

– Y si esta con su ex esposo. Dijo Edward, Jacob me volvió a ver y el resto también, pobre estaba desecho y a pesar de todo él no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando solo se dejó llevar por el odio de Rosalie.

– Lo llamare. Dije siguiéndole la corriente y subí a mi habitación con el pretexto de buscar su número, pero ingrese al cuarto en cual mi madre le había remodelado a Anthony, ingrese y vi a Jasper leyéndole un cuento.

– Se acaba de quedar dormido, vine a cuidarlo mientras mamá prepara la cena. Me dijo

– Gracias. Le dije y no pude más me derrumbe en ese momento frente a él y caí de rodillas llorando, Jasper se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

– tú no puedes con todo esto solo, déjanos ayudarte. Me dijo. –Veraz que aparecerá y que estará bien.

– Y si no aparece, no debí convencerla que viajara con Edward, sin protección debí pedirle a Pogue que la acompañara. Le dije

– Bella es una mujer fuerte y ella necesitaba sentirse libre, nadie pensó que esto iba a suceder.

– Y si Riley la tiene y le hace algo. Mi temor era que cumpliera su venganza y la matara. – Y si no la vuelvo a ver que le digo a Anthony que pasara conmigo.

– Emmett, hermano. Me dijo Jasper. – ¿Tú la amas verdad? y no me digas que no

– Jasper yo... Le iba a responder, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

– Perdón. Dijo esa voz que en este momento no quería oír, me levante del piso junto con Jasper.

– Que haces aquí? Dije enfadado.

– Vi luz en este cuarto y me extraño ya que nunca se había usado, pero veo que lo han remodelado. Dijo Rosalie caminando hacia la cama donde Anthony dormía profundamente, en una forma de protección Jasper y yo nos atravesamos interviniendo su paso hacia él. – Vamos no lo voy a lastimar.

– No te acerques. Le dije. – No permitiré que lo toques y le digas nada.

– Solo quiero conocerlo, quiero ver si tiene tus mismos ojos, tu cabello rizado. Dijo pasando una de sus manos por mi rostro.

– Rose, hermana es mejor que te vayas las cosas no están muy bien Bella no aparece y si Anthony despierta preguntara por ella. Le dijo Jasper.

– Anthony!? Así que se llama el pequeño bastardito. Dejo sarcásticamente.

– Óyeme porque solo una vez te lo diré, mi hijo no es un bastardo él tiene a su madre y a su padre.

– Valientes padres, la madre una zorra y su padre un mediocre que ni siquiera a tenido el valor de decirle a nuestros padres ni a Edward ni a Alice que ese niño es tu hijo. Dijo dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

– Te equivocas Rosalie. Ella paro y se volvió hacia mi intrigada. – Nuestros padres saben que Anthony es mi hijo, lo supieron mucho antes que tú, Carlisle fue el que le practico la prueba de embarazo a Bella. Le solté con todo el veneno que podía decírselo, ya que su comportamiento me estaba sacando de mis casillas, a donde había quedado la Rosalie que conocí y la cual me enamore.

– MIENTES! Me grito

– Es verdad. Le confirmo Jasper. – No solo lo saben, sino que lo adoptaron legalmente como su nieto.

– ES MENTIRA.

– el nombre completo de mi hijo es Anthony Cullen McCarty–Swan. Le dije. – Pero por apariencia ante la gente el McCarty casi nunca lo usa.

– No es cierto mis padres no pudieron haberme hecho esto, este bastardo no es un Cullen debe haber una ley que prohíba que lleve nuestro apellido.

– Te dije que no le digieras así a mi hijo, además es lo más común que cuando una pareja se case y un hijo nazca bajo la ley del matrimonio el hijo lleve el apellido de su padre o en este caso el de sus abuelos.

– ¿Qué dices matrimonio? Dijo alterada.

– Rosalie cálmate. Le dijo Jasper. – Emmett no debiste decírselo.

– Decirme que? Dijo ella temblando de rabia, yo camine hacia mi closet y saque un cofre que tenía ahí saque una cajita y un sobre grande y le se lo di

– ábrelo. Le dije, ella lo abrió sus manos temblaban saco dos documentos.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– El primer documento es mi certificación de matrimonio legal por el civil con Bella si vez la fecha fue dos días después que me visitaste, y las firmas de nuestros testigos abajo es de Carlisle y Esme, nuestros padres.

– No y no ellos no pudieron hacerme eso no pudieron estar de acuerdo contigo y apoyarte.

– Claro que si me apoyaron de hecho. Le dije enseñándole la sortija de matrimonio. –La reconoces.

– Es una de las sortijas de nuestros padres.

– Si la de Carlisle para ser exacto, la de Esme la tiene Bella.

– Porque me haces esto? Me dijo.

– Porque, porque te apareces en la suite de Edward, dañándole la felicidad a Bella y ahora regresas no sé a qué insultándome no solo a mí sino que también a mi hijo y a su madre y eso no lo voy a permitir no permitiré que con tu veneno destruyas la vida de Bella.

– SI ELLA ES TU ESPOSA PORQUE PERMITISTE QUE SE INVOLUCRARA CON EDWARD?

– Lee el segundo documento, esa la certificación legal de divorcio, nos separamos hace tres años bueno ya casi cuatro, por eso no me importo que Bella se enamorara de Edward ni Edward de ella, ahora ve si quieres corriendo a decírselo a Edward a estas alturas no me importa lo que quieras hacer y que Edward descubra la verdad así me quitaras un peso de encima al tener que decírselo yo. Le dije quitándole el sobre los documentos, la tome del brazo y la saque de la habitación.

– TE ODIO Y DE MALDIGO, PERO NO SERE YO QUIEN LE DIGA LA VERDAD A EDWARD ESO LO HARAS TU. Me dijo, yo le cerré la puerta en la cara y me volví hacia Jasper.

– Lo siento. Fue lo único que alcance decir

– No te preocupes, pero Emmett estado pensando porque Rose no le dijo a Edward toda la verdad que se trae entre manos.

– No lo sé, pero me da miedo que haga algo encontrar de mi hijo.

– Hablare con ella cuando este más calmada y tratare de averiguar que trae entre planes.

– Gracias, no te importa quedarte un rato más mientras bajo a ver qué ha pasado.

– Claro ve.

Salí de la habitación de mi hijo y baje en carreras a la sala, pero para mí desgracia no teníamos noticias de Bella aun y eso me estaba desesperando, la noche cayo en con eso la incertidumbre de saber dónde estaba mi peque.

Iban hacer las tres de la mañana y no teníamos noticias aun los detectives trataban de averiguar en los diferentes aeropuertos de Inglaterra por parte de emigración si Bella había salido o si Riley había ingresado, todo era confuso, caminaba de un lado a otro miraba la caras de todos, Edward lloraba en los brazos de mi madre, Carlisle miraba por el ventanal de vidrio hacia la oscuridad de la noche, Jake ya hacia dormido en uno de los sillones, Charlie se paseaba al igual que yo por la sala y miraba a Edward con odio, Sue estaba con Anthony en la habitación y Pogue estaba de espalda en una de las columnas de la sala dándose golpes con su celular por la barbilla como pensando algo, en eso me volvió a ver sus ojos se iluminaron, yo me acerque a él.

– ¿Qué tienes? Le pregunte.

– Bueno solo se me ocurrió algo, ya que no podemos movernos de Forks y viajar a Inglaterra, podemos pedir ayuda de alguien de allá. Me dijo.

– De que hablas? En eso el celular de Pogue sonó.

– No podría ser más exacto. Me dijo bajando al living. Mientras yo me quede pensando en lo que me acaba de decir, en eso Rosalie bajo vistiendo un atractiva bata que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

– No me digan que han estado todo la noche despiertos. Dijo sacar ticamente.

– Rosalie, sube a tu habitación. Le dijo mi padre. – Creo que ya has hecho mucho daños estos días y además no estamos para tus comentarios hirientes.

– No sé por qué se preocupan por esa tipa, a lo mejor tenía otro y se fue con él.

– CALLATE. Le dijo Edward. – todo esto es tu culpa si no te hubieras apareció en mi suite así y si no me hubiera dejado envenenar por tus palabras nada de esto estaría pasando. Debía reconocer que se me estaba bajando el enojo con Edward al ver como dejo callada a Rosalie.

– calmémonos. Dijo Carlisle. – ahora no estamos para discutir, hijo. Le dijo a Edward acercándose. – Notaste algo nerviosa a Bella estos días como si algo la estuviera atemorizando.

– No, ella estaba feliz hasta anoche. Dijo bajando la cabeza.

– Y nada fuera de lo común paso? Esta vez le pregunte yo. – le presentaste alguien?

– A Eleazar, pero el regreso ayer temprano después que cerramos el negocio, luego después de cenar la lleve a la casa de las Denali, quería presentarle a Garrett y Kate, aprovechando que Tanya estaba de viaje con Irina, un momento. Dijo. – tal vez allá cogido para donde Kate se cayeron muy bien. Termino de decir y tomo su celular y llamo a los 10 minutos corto y me volvió hacia nosotros–

– Y bien que te dijeron. Pregunto mi madre esperanzada.

– Kate no sabe de ella y quedo preocupada quiere que la mantengamos informada, pero me dijo algo que se me había pasado. Dijo serio. – Ayer en la discotheque había un hombre que al parecer estaba interesado en Bella.

Dios y si era Riley, mis temores estaban teniendo fundamento.

– Bella me dijo que lo había visto en living del hotel cuando salimos hacer unas compras.

– Y ella se vía nerviosa? le dije.

– No, solo que temía que yo reaccionara como la vez pasada con lo de Jasper

– y tu viste al hombre en la discotheque. Pregunto Charlie.

– No, pero Bella me dijo que se llama Derek.

– ¡DEREK! Dije, ese era un nombre que nunca olvidaría.

– Si Derek Hale. Inmediatamente me gire hacia Rosalie, ya que ese nombre yo lo conocía muy bien y ella también ella evadió mi mirada.

– TUUUUUUUUU. Le grite. –TU, LA ESTUVISTE SIGUIENDO, TU LA ACOSASTE COMO UNA PRESA, TU ERES, ERES UNA. En eso Pogue subió a la sala con el celular en la mano.

– Emmett. Me dijo feliz. – Alguien quiere hablar contigo.

– Pogue no estoy con ganas de hablar con nadie. Le dije. – ahora mismo Rosalie nos va a decir que hizo con Bella junto con el tal Derek. Rosalie retrocedió asustada.

– Ni siquiera con Bella. Me dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado, todos volvieron a ver a Pogue, Edward se acercó a Pogue.

– Es Bella. Dijo – Quiero hablar con ella.

– Si, pero ella quiere hablar con Emmett primero. Le dijo Pogue, yo le quite el celular y hable luego aclararía todo con Rosalie ahora lo importante era que Bella había aparecido.

– Aló, Bella? Dije emocionado

– Un momento ya te la comunico. Me dijo una voz de un hombre que no reconocí.

– Emmett!?. Dijo Bella llorando.

– Pequeña, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

– Estoy bien.

– No sabes lo preocupado que estamos por ti

– perdón no quise preocuparlos.

– ¿Pero dime dónde estás?

– primero que todo no quiero que Edward sepa dónde estoy, debes prometérmelo

– Te lo prometo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

– Lo sé, estoy en Ipswich, en casa de Caleb él está aquí conmigo. Así que era él el que me comunico con ella.

– Dios Bella, como no pensé en él antes. Dije se me había olvidado que Caleb había regresado a Inglaterra.

– Emmett, Rosalie le dijo todo a Edward.

– Lo sé, ¿pero estas bien que fue lo que paso? Quiero los detalles. Bella me conto lo mismo que Edward me había dicho de lo que sucedió anoche que Rosalie estaba en la suite, que se le fue encima a golpes que Edward no quiso escucharla y que él la había dejado votada en Cambridge y como llego a la casa de Caleb. – Un momento Bella, explícame como dices que Edward te dejo sola en Inglaterra. Ya que por Edward tenía otra versión.

– Rosalie, me dijo que Edward había regresado a Estados Unidos sin mí que no quería verme, que ella apenas había ido a recoger las pertenencias que él había dejado ahí para enviárselas, luego me tiro mi pasaporte en los pies y me dijo_ "Haznos un favor porque no desapareces de nuestras vidas para siempre"_ y salió de la habitación no sin antes decirme que la suite estaba cancela y tenía tiempo hasta la 10 de la mañana para desocuparla.

– Así que Rosalie te dijo eso. Dije viéndola fijamente

– Si Em, quiero quedarme un tiempo aquí, no quiero que él sepa dónde estoy necesito tomar fuerzas y pensar en que voy hacer. Me dijo.

– Hazlo, no te preocupes sé que él te cuidara hasta con su propia vida.

– gracias y Em como esta mi hijo?

– Súper bien te extraña. Le dije caminando hacia la cocina, Edward me siguió quería hablar con Bella, pero Pogue le impidió el paso haciendo que no pasara, luego pude ver a Jacob ayudándole a Pogue a detener a Edward.

– Cuídalo bastante

– Sabes que no tienes que pedírmelo, te quiero Bella. Le dije

–Yo también te quiero y promete me que no harás ninguna tontería. Me dijo

– Te lo prometo.

– Este bien, dile a mi padre que lo llamare más tarde y que lo amo.

– Lo hare, Ahora pásame a Caleb

– está bien ya te lo comunico. Me dijo

Después de que Bella me comunico con Caleb le agradecí por lo ha había hecho por ella, él me dijo que Bella se quedaría todo el tiempo que ella quisiera, y yo sabía que era una oportunidad que el aprovecharía al máximo para conquistarla, luego me pregunto de que había dicho Edward, yo le dije que había algo que no me encajaba ya según Edward Bella, se vino el mismo día que Rosalie la desenmascaro por eso el regreso después, el está arrepentido de no haberla escuchado y dejar que le explicara la cosas, lo que me extraña es que Rosalie regreso con él.

Al igual que Jasper y yo Caleb presentía que Rosalie no planeaba nada bueno y me pidió que no descuidara a Anthony por nada del mundo, mientras averiguábamos que se traía entre manos Rosalie al no decirle a Edward que Anthony era mi hijo. Después de corta la llamada me fui al fregadero tome un vaso con agua.

– Todo bien? Pregunto Pogue que había llegado a la cocina.

– Si, gracias. Le dije entregándole el celular. – creo que sabes que debes hacer.

Pogue me sonrió y tomo el celular e hizo una llamada.

– El hijo de Ipswich 2 reportándose. Dijo, sonriendo. – Aborten procedimiento 324, eh dicho aborten… La Bella apareció sana y salva… no la tenía la bestia, repito no la tenía la bestia… en Inglaterra… exactamente en Ipswich… exacto con el hijo de Ipswich 1. Dijo por último y cortando. – ya todo está bien. Me dijo.

– Porque mejor no le dijiste a Tyler que Bella ya había parecido y que estaba con Caleb y dejan eso del hijo 1, el 2, el 3 y el 4. Le dije

– Porque no tiene nada de emocionante así. Me dijo riéndose, salimos de la cocina rumbo a la sala, todos estaban impacientes por saber.

– Y bueno. Dijo Jacob.

– Esta bien, está en casa de un viejo amigo y se quedara un tiempo allá.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo? Pregunto Edward.

– El que ella crea necesario. Le dije. – Charlie me dijo Bella que te llamara más tarde a la casa, para que estés más tranquilo.

– Necesito hablar con ella y quiero su número y saber dónde está. Dijo Edward.

– Lo siento pero le prometí a Bella que no te diría donde estaba, así que no sabrás como localizarla y ni podrás hablar con ella a menos que ella lo desee. Le dije.

– Pero yo necesito disculparme.

– Lo sabemos pero ella ahora está muy dolía, debes darle tiempo. Le dijo mi padre, Edward no dijo nada más y subió a su habitación, aproveche que nos quedamos solos y aclare unos puntos con mis padres, Pogue, Charlie, Jacob y Jasper que se había levantado para ver qué había pasado.

– ¿Dónde esta Bella? Pregunto Jasper.

– Bella esta con Caleb pero nadie más debe saberlo ella lo pidió así, ella seguirá llamando a Anthony seguido todos los días y lo hará solo a mi celular y el de Pogue a excepción de Charlie que lo llamara a su casa, también Anthony regresara a la casa de Bella, junto con Pogue, Reid y Tyler viajaran a Forks el martes ayudar a Pogue. Les dije.

– Porque tanta seguridad. Dijo mi padre

– No confió en Rosalie. Le dije, y note que ella ya no estaba en la sala.

– No crees que exageras. Dijo mi madre. – ¿quién cuidara a Renée y Phil?

– Caleb enviara a dos viejos amigo que trabajaron con él al principio, creo que lo conoces. Le dije a Pogue. – sus nombres son Chase Collins y Aarón Abbot, según Caleb son de absoluta confianza.

– Sí. Dijo Pogue. – todos estudiamos juntos.

– Bueno si eso es todo es mejor que nos vayamos. Dijo Charlie. – no quiero que Bella llame y no esté en casa.

Yo subí por Sue para que se fuera con Charlie y me acomode en la cama con Anthony hoy dormiría con él, con mi hijo, Anthony se movió abrazándome.

– Te amo papi. Me dijo somnoliento.

– Y yo a ti, campeón.

– cántame un poco. Me dijo con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿ Cual quieres que te cante?

– La que tú y mami me cantaron en la boda mi abuelo Charlie y la abuela Sue.

– esa canción

– Es mi favorita. Me dijo, abrazándose más a mi pecho entonces lo abrigue con la cobija y empecé a cantarle hasta que los dos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Gracias a:

**leyswan **

**yasmin-cullen **

**solecitopucheta **

**tifany **

**crematlv19 **

**van-nessa44 **

**MOON SAILOR-PINK **

**anagbz85**

Por agregarme como favorito, por tomarse su tiempo y leerme, por sus reviews, por su PM, de nuevo muchas gracias.

Para el próximo capítulo será un **POV de Edward y Bella**

Besiticos

* * *

**Adelantito:**

_"– Idiota, falte a mi promesa, no la escuche, ella me lo pidió y yo no quise escucharla ni que me explicara las cosas. Dije jalándome el cabello con mis manos, debía buscarla y pedirle que me perdonara como reaccione anoche. – ella siempre ha tratado de decirme la verdad, por eso me pidió tiempo, ella ha querido decirme la verdad todo este tiempo. _

_Sin pensarlo más decide ir a buscarla y aclarar todo no la iba a perder menos ahora, ella era mía en cuerpo y alma…"_

_"– No, es verdad déjame decirle que hemos perdido por su culpa. Dijo Sarah viéndome. – Reid no pudo ver a su madre morir, porque estaba cuidando a tu madre, Tyler no estuvo presente en la boda de su única hermana porque tenía que acompañar a tu padrastro a un partido de beisbol que era muy importante para él. Al oír todo lo que Sarah me decía detalle por detalle me daba cuenta que no solo había destruido la vida de Emmett si no también la de los chicos, las lágrimas espesaron a salir de mí nuevamente. – Pero aún hay más. Me dijo Sarah. – Pogue le propuso matrimonio a Kate por teléfono porque no puede hacerlo personalmente ya que tiene que cuidar a tu hijo y eso hace dos años y sabes que no se han visto desde hace dos años y medio y la señora Danvers, ha tenido que dejar de ver a su único hijo y cuando decide regresar lo hace con el corazón roto por tu culpa y a mí, a mí me destruiste la vida quitándome el amor de Caleb."_

Nos vemos el miércoles.


	34. El cementerio de la tristeza

**Capítulo 34: El cementerio de la tristeza.**

**Edward POV**

Me desperté aturdido no sabía dónde estaba ni como llegue aquí, poco a poco me incorpore en la cama y mire a mi alrededor estaba en la habitación del hotel, una habitación de lujo no era la suite donde había dormido las últimas dos semanas, me levante y camine al baño me lave la cara y volví a la habitación, sentándome en el borde de la cama recordé que me encontraba en la habitación de Rosalie y recordé porque estaba aquí ayer había sido un día maravilloso mi sueño hecho realidad me había entregado 100% a Bella, la mujer que amaba, la mujer con la cual esperaba formar una familia, la mujer que me engaño con mi hermano, nuevamente mis lágrimas volvieron a surgir, porque Bella y Emmett me hicieron esto, porque si yo nunca les hice nada, de pronto a mi mente llego aquel día en la playa el día de la boda de Charlie y Sue, lo que Caleb dijo.

**FLASH BLACK**

_– Ustedes no pueden permitir esto. Le dijo Caleb a Charlie cuando descubrió que Bella y yo éramos novios. – Charlie usted sabe que sucederá si siguen con esta relación._

_– Mira jovencito, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi hija y mi nieto, pero si Edward hace feliz a mi hija yo no me interpondré en su felicidad mi princesa ya sufrió mucho. Le dijo este molesto._

_– Emmett, vamos tu no lo apoyas tú estás conmigo verdad. Le dijo esta vez a Emmett._

_– Lo siento Caleb, yo solo quiero que Bella sea feliz y si la felicidad de ella es con mi hermano yo no me opondré._

_– Ustedes están completamente locos, él es tu hermano, se han puesto a pensar cuando se sepa la verdad aquí la única lastima será Bella. Dijo más molesto aun._

_– De que verdad está hablando. Pregunte, en ese momento no entendía de lo que hablaban, pero se trataba de esto de que Bella era la chica que Rosalie encontró con Emmett._

_– Una verdad que te hará odiarla, créeme. Me contesto Caleb. _

**Fin de flash Back**

– Maldición. Dije levándome de la cama. – el imbécil de Caleb tenía razón la estoy despreciando y la humille, ayer le dije que me daba asco que me tocara, donde no era cierto, que hice.

Empecé a caminar de un lado por el otro pensando en Bella, mi Bella me amaba como pude ser tan estúpido, ese día en la playa Emmett dijo que él solo quería la felicidad de Bella y si yo era su felicidad él lo aceptaría, además si Emmett y Bella se hubieran estado burlando de mí, Bella hubiera aceptado mi proposición de matrimonio ayer y no lo hizo ya que tenía que confesarme algo antes de aceptar mi propuesta.

**Flash Back:**

_– ¿porque no quieres ser mi esposa? Le dije al ver que no acepto me proposición. _

_– Porque hay muchas cosas de mi pasado que tú no sabes y quiero que primero lo sepas antes de aceptar tu propuesta._

_– Entonces si te casaras conmigo. Le dije esperanzado_

_– Si, pero hasta que te diga la verdad, ese día si me aceptas y perdonas mis errores del pasado, estaré encantada de que me vuelvas a proponer matrimonio. Me dijo abrazándome._

_– Bella yo te amo, no habrá nada que me haga pensar lo contrario de ti. Le dije feliz_

_– Promete algo. Me dijo viéndome a los ojos._

_– Lo que tú quieras._

_– El día que te cuente la verdad, me escucharas y me dejaras explicarte como se dieron las cosas, por favor._

_– Te lo prometo. Le dije, sellando la promesa con un beso, dulce y apasionado…_

**Fin flash back**

– Idiota, falte a mi promesa, no la escuche, ella me lo pidió y yo no quise escucharla ni que me explicara las cosas. Dije jalándome el cabello con mis manos, debía buscarla y pedirle que me perdonara como reaccione anoche. – ella siempre ha tratado de decirme la verdad, por eso me pidió tiempo, ella ha querido decirme la verdad todo este tiempo.

Sin pensarlo más decide ir a buscarla y aclarar todo no la iba a perder menos ahora, ella era mía en cuerpo y alma, en ese momento Rosalie llego a la habitación con un par de maletas, pero no eran cualquier maletas eran las mías.

– Edward. Me dijo poniendo las maletas al suelo. – ¿Pensé que seguías durmiendo?

– No, me desperté hace un rato ¿pero qué haces con mis maletas? Le dije.

– Pensé que querrías tomar un baño y cambiarte de ropa, así que fui por tus cosas. Dijo acercándose a la cómoda a mirarse al espejo y arreglarse el cabello.

– Gracias, pero en este momento iba a subir a la suite. Le dije caminando hacia la puerta.

– Si vas hablar con ella, no lo vas a poder hacer. Me dijo pasándose brillo labial.

– ¿Por qué dices que no lo voy a poder hacer? Ella se voltio y camino hacia su closet sacando un vestido el cual lo puso sobre su cama. – Maldición Rose contéstame. Le dije molesto.

– Ella no está ahí.

– ¿Cómo que no está? ¿Qué le hiciste?

– Yo no le hice nada, aunque se merecía los golpes que le di ayer. Me dijo seria. – Cuando subí a la suite no estaba, cuando recogí tu ropa me di cuenta que la de ella no estaba, así que llame a recepción y me dijeron que ella había dejado el hotel una hora después de que nosotros la dejamos.

– ¿A DÓNDE SE FUE?

– Vamos Edward a estas alturas con lo que Emmett y ella nos hicieron deberías estar odiándolos y no estar preocupado por esa zorra.

– No le digas así, Bella no es ninguna zorra y no entiendes que no puedo odiarla yo la amo. Le dije.

– eres un estúpido, como puedes seguir amando a esa tipa con lo que te hizo te mintió.

– Ella no me mintió ella me pidió tiempo para contarme la verdad y yo acepte en unos días ella me confesaría todo, además tu no vengas a decirme que como puedo seguir amando a Bella con lo que me hizo si tu aun amas a Emmett. Le dije.

– No es cierto yo ya no lo amo.

– Por favor Rosalie, si no lo amaras no te hubieras presentado anoche como lo hiciste, ofendiendo a Bella, otra en tu lugar hubiera buscado a Bella para pedirle que aclarada las cosas antes de que alguien más saliera lastimo, como saliste tú en el pasado. Rosalie no me dijo nada se quedó callada y busco entre los cajones un par de zapatos a juego con el vestido. – Dime, ¿para donde se fue Bella?

– No te lo diré. Me dijo seria.

– Rose, no permitas que se repita tu historia y la de Emmett, déjame hablar con ella yo si quiero escuchar lo que sucedió entre ellos. Le dije, sé que Rosalie comprendía mis palabras ya que ella siempre se lamentó el no haber dejado que Emmett le explicara lo sucedido.

– Regreso a Forks. Me dijo. – anoche dejo la suite y pidió un taxi al aeropuerto, encontré tu pasaporte sobre la mesita de noche, junto con el pasaje de avión, el de ella no estaba.

Caí sentado sobre un pequeño sillón de cuero, no podía creer que Bella se hubiera regresado sin mí, me levante tome mis maletas, Rose me volvió a ver preocupada.

– ¿Qué haces? Me pregunto.

– Regreso a Forks debo hablar con Bella antes de que decida dejar Forks y no volverla ver más. Le dije.

– Espera. Me dijo algo nervioso.

– Rose, no tengo tiempo.

– Dame una hora, quiero regresar contigo a Forks yo también quiero escuchar lo que esos dos nos tienen que decir, pero Edward prepárate emocional y psicológicamente ya que sé que no te gustara saber el resto de la historia. Ha estas altura no me importaba nada lo que había pasado entre ellos en el pasado lo que me interesaba era volver a ver a Bella.

Acepte y le di una hora a Rosalie, mientras resolvía todo con la academia de danza sobre su partida, así como sus maletas, mientras tanto yo cancele la cuenta de la suite. Rosalie no tardo en bajar acompañada de un hombre de piel blanca su cuerpo era igual al mío solo que un poco más bajo y sus ojos color verde, su cabello negro e igual de rebelde que el mío, a lo mejor era algún compañero de la academia, pero el hombre no tenía el gesto alegre más bien diría que enfadado y estaba discutiendo con Rosalie, camine hacia ellos, pero Rosalie me vio y llego a mi encuentro.

– Estoy lista. Me dijo jalando su maleta.

– ¿Quién es él? Le dije viendo al hombre que no me dejaba de ver con mala cara.

– No es nadie. Me dijo Rosalie. – Apúrate acaso quieres perder el avión y no ver a tu adorable zor… digo tu adorable Bella.

Le hice caso a Rosalie, salimos del hotel pedí un taxi y le dije que nos llevara al aeropuerto, ya en este hicimos los trámites necesarios para abordar, ya en el avión era solo cuestión de horas para estar en Washington, ahí tomaríamos el jet privado de la familia que nos estaba esperando para viajar Port Angels y de ahí en automóvil a Forks, lo único que deseaba era ver a Bella y aclarar todo y volver estar juntos como antes.

efefefefefefefefefefefef

Después de abordar el jet privado de la familia llegamos a Port Angels ya ahí rente un carro que para llegar a Forks los más antes posibles.

– Edward por todos los santos podrías bajar la velocidad. Me decía Rosalie, pero yo la ignoraba. –Vas a estrellarte.

– Cállate. Le dije y se quedó callada todo el resto del camino, cuando entramos a Forks me sentí más tranquilo porque sabía que pronto la vería, cuando entramos al pequeño camino que conducía a la casa Rosalie suspiro.

– No sabes cómo extrañaba nuestra casa. Pude notar unas pequeñas lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas pero ella inmediatamente se las limpio.

Ya frente a la casa, estacione el carro y me a pie de este con el celular en la mano marcando el número de Bella desde que llegue a Washington he estado tratado de comunicarme con ella pero no me responde solo me tiraba al buzón, Rosalie se bajó del carro yo camine hacia la puerta y vi a Pogue el cual me saludo como admirado y sorprendido, Rosalie paso por su lado y ni lo saludo.

– Por favor. Le dijo Rosalie con aire de superioridad. – Baje mis maletas y llévelas a mi habitación. Se dirigió a Pogue tratándolo como un mayordomo.

– Pogue no trabaja para nosotros en un amigo de Emmett y de la familia. Le dije molesto ante su actitud, me volví a hacia Pogue y me disculpe subiendo a la sala en la cual solo estaba Alice.

– ALICE, ROSALIE! Se dijeron una a la otra al verse y vinieron los abrazos, besos y lágrimas.

Después de que Alice me saludo me aparte de ellas para seguir intentando llamar a Bella, pero aun no me contestaba, en un instante aparecieron mis padres, Jasper y Emmett saludando a Rosalie aunque este último ni se le acerco, Pogue se le acercó como preocupado y los empezaron a susurrarse al oído, Emmett me volvió a ver y camino hacia mí, yo aún tenía mi celular en la mano, paso de lado junto a Rosalie sin tan siquiera saludarla.

– ¿Dónde esta Bella? Me dijo parándose frente a mí.

– ¿Como que donde esta? Le dije sorprendido. – ¿Se supone que ella regreso anoche a Forks?

– No inventes Bella no ha regresado, pensé que había regresado con ustedes, ¿Dónde está? Exijo saber. En eso Rosalie se acercó a él molesta.

– Vaya han pasado que 6 años desde que nos vimos y ni siquiera me saludas. Le dijo Rosalie. –Solo preguntas por ella. Emmett se volteé hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros fuerte mente, diciéndole que, que era lo que le había hecho a Bella y amenazándola con que si la había lastimado se le olvidaría que ella era una mujer, Pogue se metió y logro hacer que Emmett soltara Rosalie.

– ¿qué le hiciste? Le dijo esta vez Emmett.

– Yo no le hice nada, solo le dije la verdad a Edward. Le dijo como si nada.

– ¿qué verdad? Pregunto Alice.

– Que te la diga Emmett. Dijo. –Yo quisiera tomar un baño y descansar un rato el viaje fue muy cansado, creo que tengo mi misma habitación aun.

–Claro hija. Dijo mi madre.

– Vamos Rosalie te acompaño tu y yo debemos hablar. Le dijo Jasper, tomando las maletas de esta y subiendo con ella al tercer piso.

Después que Rosalie subió con Jasper, Alice nos bombardeó con miles de preguntas, Emmett le dijo que Bella era la chica que Rosalie encontró en su departamento hace seis años y termino diciéndome todo, que el día que Rosalie llego a su departamento Bella estaba ahí, Bella se había quedado a pasar la noche porque se sentía muy mal desesperada, ya que la noche anterior se había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada. Que idiota fui me deje llevar por el odio de Rosalie y no deje que Bella me explicara y ella me lo había pedido.

– Rosalie no me dejo explicarle y confundió todo yo me sentí mal porque ella no confió en mi a pesar de que yo le perdone muchas cosas. Dijo Emmett triste, pobre Emmett la verdad yo siempre me pregunte porque el soportaba a Rosalie después de todas las humillaciones, desprecios y engaños que ella le había hecho siendo novios, la verdad Rosalie no estaba para juzgar a Emmett si el realmente la había engaño con Bella ya que ella si había engañado a Emmett con su primer novio antes de comprometerse con Emmett y él termino perdonándola. – por eso no la busque para pedirle que me escuchara, estaba harto de sus celos.

– Por Dios Emmett. Dije. – yo tampoco deje que Bella me lo explicara por eso ella regreso ayer sin mí.

– Edward. Me dijo Pogue serio. – Bella no ha llegado a Forks no sabemos nada de ella yo llame a Charlie y dice que tampoco se ha comunicado con él, ni con su madre y tampoco está en Phoenix. ¿Cómo que no ha regresado y que tampoco está en Phoenix?

– Pero Rosalie me dijo que en la recepción del hotel le dijeron que ella había pedido un taxi al aeropuerto. Emmett se balanceo sobre mí tomándome por el cuello de la camisa.

– no sabes lo que acabas de hacer dejaste a Bella sola, ahora no sabemos su paradero.

– Emmett suéltalo ya. Le dijo mi padre. – Debemos pensar con la cabeza fría y Anthony no debe saber que Bella no aparece le diremos que se quedó en Phoenix, mientras averiguamos que pasa. Emmett me soltó no sin antes amenazarme que si Bella no aparecía sana nunca me lo perdonaría y eso ni yo lo haría, pero las cosas no podían ser peor ya que Charlie venia para la casa, Emmett me volvió a ver y soltó una risa.

– Tal vez de mi te libraste, pero de Charlie no lo harás yo que tú me pondría un chaleco anti balas. Me dijo y se volvió hacia Pogue – Pogue ya sabes lo que debes hacer. Este solo asintió con la cabeza tomo su celular y llamo hablando en códigos y claves que no entendí.

– Emmett, no crearas. Le dijo mi madre, llevándose la mano a la boca.

– No lo sé ya ni sé que pensar, si él no la tiene porque no se ha comunicado aun. Le respondió Emmett.

– ¿De quién hablan? Dije. – ¿quién la puede tener? Pero Emmett me ignoro.

– ¿Donde esta Anthony? Pregunto Pogue preocupado, Alice le dijo que se había quedado dormido, Emmett inmediatamente vio a mi madre y esta subió a la habitación donde el niño dormía.

– Emmett. Le dijo Pogue. – acabo de hablar con los detectives dicen que averiguaran si él está en Inglaterra, pero de que detectives hablaban y de quien averiguaban si estaba en Inglaterra, yo estaba completamente confundido ante el comportamiento de Emmett y Pogue, en ese momento Charlie llego y como era de esperarse se me fue encima.

– Abandonaste a mi hija, la dejaste a manos de ese, de ese… me dijo Charlie llorando, gracias a la intervención de Carlisle logro calmarlo.

La tarde llego y junto con ella mi impaciencia de no saber de Bella, no podía creer que ella hubiera hecho una cosa así donde estaba porque no se comunicaba cada vez que algún teléfono de los que estamos ahí presente timbraba era una esperanza de que fuera ella, pero hasta el momento ninguna llamada había sido de ella, su madre y sus amigos eran los que llamaban para preguntar por ella, Jacob también estaba aquí no entendía porque todo el mundo apoyaba a Emmett lo confortaban le daban ánimo y a mi nada yo era el novio, sea como sea el idiota novio que la dejo sola en la suite del hotel, sin escucharla como una noche tan mágica se convirtió en una pesadilla, como después de que le propuse matrimonio e hicimos el amor todo se derrumbó, como, en ese momento pensé en algo que nadie había pensado

– ¿Y si esta con su ex esposo? Dije.

Jacob y Emmett se volvieron ver junto con el resto de las personas que estaban en la sala, pero era mi única esperanza tal vez ella estaba con él.

– Lo llamare. Dijo Emmett no muy convencido mientras subía a su habitación a buscar el número de teléfono.

Mientras Emmett subía a buscar el numero aproveche para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, ahí se encontraba mi madre preparando la cena, donde me vio lo único que hizo fue abrirme sus brazos para que yo caminara hacia ella, eso siempre lo hacía cuando era niño y estaba triste, yo le hice caso caí entre sus brazos y llore, llore como ese niño desesperado que fui cuando sepulte a mis padres después de aquel fatal accidente donde fallecieron, llore porque muy en mi fondo sentía que Bella no volvería y si lo hacía no sería a mis brazos.

– Llora hijo. Me dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la coronilla.

– Como fui tan estúpido, porque no deje que me explicara. Le dije.

– Hay mi pequeño Edward, Bella ha sufrido tanto estos años, primero un novio que la agrede, luego queda embarazada y Emmett siempre ha estado ahí para ella por eso Rosalie la encontró ese día con él.

– Si ya lo sé, Emmett me lo dijo, pero porque no lo dijeron desde el principio si lo hubieran hecho nada de esto estuviera pasando. Dije.

– Porque esa no es toda la verdad. Me dijo mi madre, yo me solté de su abrazo y la mire a los ojos.

– ¿Cómo que no es toda la verdad? De que otra verdad se está refiriendo mi madre y porque tanto secreto.

– No te puedo decir nada más, pero te prometo Edward que apenas aparezca Bella te la diremos.

– Sabes. Le dije a mi madre. – ayer le propuse matrimonio a Bella. Mi madre se llevó las manos a la boca como para evitar gritar.

– Felicidades hijo! Y me abrazo

– Gracias, pero Bella no acepto. Le dije, la cara de mi madre cambio a disolución. – Quería decirme la verdad antes de aceptar ser mi esposa.

– Entonces pronto tendremos una boda, lo sé. Dijo mi madre feliz. – Pero hay algo más lo noto en tu cara, sé que estas preocupado por Bella, pero te veo distinto más feliz como si fueras otro.

– Es verdad a pesar de que Bella no aparece hay algo que me tiene muy feliz.

– ¿Que es hijo?

– Bella y yo somos uno solo, ella se fue y será mi mujer.

– Hicieron el amor! Dijo admirada.

– Si

– Oh Dios esto es maravilloso. Dijo mi madre feliz. – No te preocupes hijo Bella aparecerá y todo este mal entendido terminara pronto.

La verdad me sentí más tranquilo después de que hable con mi madre, después de comer algo obligadamente por ella volví a la sala, pero para mí desgracia no teníamos noticias de Bella aun y eso me estaba impacientando y junto con mi impaciencia la noche y la madrugada llegaron, eran las tres de la mañana y no teníamos noticias aun yo lloraba en los brazos de mi madre, mi padre tenía la miraba perdida por el ventanal de vidrio hacia la oscuridad, Jake se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones, Charlie y Emmett se paseaba por la sala y me miraban de vez en cuando, Sue estaba con Anthony en la habitación por órdenes de Emmett ya que desconfiaba de que Rosalie le digiera algo malo al niño de Bella, todos pegamos un brinco cuando el celular de Pogue sonó hasta Jacob se levantó adormilado al oír el celular sonar.

– No podría ser más exacto. Dijo Pogue, bajando al living mientras todos nos volvimos a ver esperando que fuera Bella la que llamaba en eso Rosalie bajo vistiendo un atractiva bata que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, típico en ella volví a ver a mi madre que al igual que yo sabía que lo hacía para provocar a Emmett, pero ella ignoraba.

– No me digan que han estado toda la noche despiertos. Dijo sacar ticamente.

– Rosalie, sube a tu habitación. Le dijo mi padre. – Creo que ya has hecho muchos daños estos días y además no estamos para tus comentarios hirientes.

– No sé por qué se preocupan por esa tipa, a lo mejor tenía otro y se fue con él.

– CALLATE. Le dije, levantándome del sillón lleno de rabia al oír los comentarios estúpidos que hacía. – todo esto es tu culpa si no te hubieras apareció en mi suite así y si no me hubiera dejado envenenar por tus palabras nada de esto estaría pasando–. Porque, porque ella tuvo que aparecer así y arruinar lo que Bella y yo habías construido esas semanas en Cambridge.

– Calmémonos. Dijo Carlisle. – ahora no estamos para discutir, hijo. Me dijo acercándose. – Notaste algo nerviosa a Bella estos días como si algo la estuviera atemorizando.

– No, ella estaba feliz hasta anoche. Dije bajando la cabeza, recordando su cara, sus lágrimas cuando me suplicaba que la escuchara.

– Y nada fuera de lo común paso? Esta vez pregunto Emmett. – le presentaste alguien?

– A Eleazar, pero el regreso ayer temprano después que cerramos el negocio, luego después de cenar la lleve a la casa de las Denali, quería presentarle a Garrett y Kate, aprovechando que Tanya estaba de viaje con Irina, un momento. Dije, ella y Kate se habían caído muy y si Bella decidido buscar a Kate . – tal vez allá cogido para donde Kate se cayeron muy bien. Termine de decir y tome mi celular y llame a Kate.

– Aló. Dijo Kate.

– Kate, gracias a Dios que me contestas tú? Le dije desesperado

– Edward!? Por Dios ¿Qué paso? Me dijo asustada.

– Escucha estoy en Forks, regrese ayer al medio día solo.

– Como que solo, que paso con Bella.

– Bella y yo discutimos después de que regresamos de la discotheque por culpa de Rosalie, ella estaba ahí esperándonos. Fui lo más breve posible que pude y le conté a Kate todo la verdad, ella quedo admirada. –Entonces yo salí de la suite y la deje sola, cuando Rosalie fue por mi ropa la de ella no estaba ni su pasaporte ni el pasaje de avión de regreso y en la recepción le dijeron a Rosalie que ella había abandonado el hotel, pero no regreso a Forks ni a Phoenix con su madre.

– Edward no puedo creer lo que me cuentas, pero no, Bella no se ha comunicado conmigo y si lo hace créeme que te avisare lo más antes posible, apenas llegue Garrett le contare y le iremos al hotel averiguar bien las cosas. Me dijo.

– Gracias Kate.

– No es nada Edward, ojala aparezca y arreglen todo esto Bella te ama Edward, no la pierdas. Dijo

– No la quiero perder.

– Edward! Dijo

– Sí.

– Recuerdas del tipo que estaba en la discotheque el tal Derek, era muy extraño no le quitaba los ojos a Bella de encima y si esta con él.

– No lo creo, sin apenas se conocían. Dije pensativo

– Tienes razón pero no sé porque me da tan mala espina, avísame si tienes noticias. Me dijo, yo me despide y regrese a la sala de nuevo.

– Y bien que te dijeron. Me pregunto mi madre esperanzada.

– Kate no sabe de ella y quedo preocupada quiere que la mantengamos informada, pero me dijo algo que se me había pasado. Dije serio. – Ayer en la discotheque había un hombre que al parecer estaba interesado en Bella.

La cara de mis padres, Jasper, Charlie, Jacob y sobre todo Emmett se volvió alarmante.

– Bella me dijo que lo había visto en living del hotel cuando salimos hacer unas compras. Proseguí contando

– Y ella se vía nerviosa? Me pregunto Emmett.

– No, solo que temía que yo reaccionara como la vez pasada con lo de Jasper. _Mis celos estúpidos_, pensé

– y tu viste al hombre en la discotheque. Pregunto Charlie.

– No, pero Bella me dijo que se llama Derek.

– ¡DEREK! Dijo sorprendido.

– Si Derek Hale. Inmediatamente Emmett se giró hacia Rosalie.

– TUUUUUUUUU. Le grito. –TU, LA ESTUVISTE SIGUIENDO, TU LA ACOSASTE COMO UNA PRESA, TU ERES, ERES UNA. En eso Pogue subió a la sala con el celular en la mano.

– Emmett. Dijo feliz. – Alguien quiere hablar contigo.

– Pogue no estoy con ganas de hablar con nadie. Le respondió Emmett caminando hacia donde Rosalie y esta retrocedió asustada. – ahora mismo Rosalie nos va a decir que hizo con Bella junto con el tal Derek. _Rosalie y Derek, _pensé, _ no podía ser el mismo Derek el Derek que Emmett odia, el Derek que ella juro que no volvería a ver nunca en su vida, un momento Rosalie y Derek todo fue un plan de los dos para separarnos a mí a Bella, pero porque que ganaba Derek, Rosalie sé que obtendría venganza pero él, él que ganaba._ De pronto volví a la realidad al oír las palabras de Pogue.

– Ni siquiera con Bella. Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado a Emmett, todos volvimos a ver a Pogue, mi Bella había aparecido yo me acerque a Pogue.

– Es Bella. Dije – Quiero hablar con ella.

– Si, pero ella quiere hablar con Emmett primero. Me dijo Pogue, Emmett le quito el celular dejando a Rosalie sin que contestara lo que él le pregunto, Rosalie aprovecho y subió a su habitación.

– Aló, Bella? Dijo Emmett emocionado, Emmett hablo un rato en la sala y luego camino hacia la cocina yo lo seguí quería hablar con ella pedirle perdón decirle que la amaba y que fui un idiota, pero Pogue me impidió el paso haciendo que no pasara,

– Déjame pasar. Le dije.

– Lo siento Bella y Emmett tienen que hablar en privado y tú no puedes intervenir. Me dijo.

– Tú quien te crees que eres para venir a darme ordenes en mi casa. Le dije molesto, Jacob se acercó a Pogue y se paró a la par de él.

– Si quieres pasar primero tendrán que pasar por encima de nosotros y créeme que desde hace tiempo te llevo ganas. Me dijo Jacob.

– Calmes en. Dijo Jasper que había llegado a ver que se sabía de Bella. – Edward ven si Bella quiere hablar contigo, créeme que Emmett te la pasara. Me dijo jalándome del brazo y llevándome al otro lado de la sala, mientras Pogue y Jacob se reían y se daban la mano como celebrando, en eso Pogue dentro a la cocina y Jacob volvió a su lugar, después de unos minutos los dos salieron riéndose.

– Y bueno. Dijo Jacob ya que todos estamos impacientes.

– Este bien, está en casa de un viejo amigo y se quedara un tiempo allá. Dijo Emmett suspirando tranquilamente, ¿_pero cuál viejo amigo y porque se quedara un tiempo?_

– ¿Cuánto tiempo? Pregunte.

– El que ella crea necesario. Me dijo. – Charlie me dijo Bella que te llamara más tarde a la casa, para que estés más tranquilo.

– Necesito hablar con ella y quiero su número y saber dónde está. Dije.

– Lo siento pero le prometí a Bella que no te diría donde estaba, así que no sabrás como localizarla y ni podrás hablar con ella a menos que ella lo desee. Me dijo, sentí mis piernas flaquear, Bella no quiere verme ni que yo la busque, me odia como la trate.

– Pero yo necesito disculparme. Dije casi llorando.

– Lo sabemos pero ella ahora está muy dolía, debes darle tiempo. Me dijo mi padre, no dije nada más y subí a mi habitación, triste y desanimado, cuando pase por la habitación de Anthony oí voces, así que toque la puerta.

– ¿Quién es? Pregunto Sue.

– Soy Edward, puedo pasar.

– Claro pasa. Me dijo y yo entre a la habitación, Anthony estaba despierto y brinco a mis brazos.

– Tío Edward!

– Hola campeón, ¿Cómo estás?. Le dije abrazándolo, era como sentir a Bella entre mis brazos.

– Bien los extrañe mucho, cuando regresaron? Y mi mami porque no subió contigo?. Sue me volvió a ver preocupada.

– Regrese hoy, pero tú estabas dormido. Le mentí. – Y bueno tu mami se quedó en Phoenix por unos días. Le mentí de nuevo.

– ¿Y porque? Me dijo.

– Tu abuelita Renée está enferma y tu mami tiene que cuidarla, pero ella te llamara en la mañana. Le volví a mentir, Sue me volvió a ver, sabía que ella estaba preocupada por Bella, yo asentí con mi cabeza haciendo le saber que todo estaba bien y ella soltó un respiro aliviada.

– Creo que tú tío quieren hablar un rato a solas contigo. Le dijo Sue a Anthony. – estaré en el pasillo.

– Gracias. Le dije, cuando Sue salió. – Y bueno cuénteme cómo te sientes de regresar al lunes a la escuela? Le dije a Anthony.

– Bien, mis abuelitos me acompañaran igual que el tío Jasper, la tía Alice y mi tito, tú también iras verdad. Me dijo haciendo un puchero idéntico a los de su madre. – Ya que mi mami no podrá.

– Claro que lo hare. Le dije acostándolo en la cama y cobijándolo. – creo que es hora de dormir ya.

– Tío Edward. Dijo tímidamente.

– Si, Anthony.

– Amas a mi mami de verdad? Me pregunto.

– Claro Anthony más que a mi vida, tu madre y tú son lo más importante para mí. Le respondí dándole un beso en la frente.

– Y si van a casar?

– Bueno a mí me gustaría que Bella se casara conmigo y a ti te gustaría, digo que tu mamá se casara conmigo y se quedaran a vivir en Forks.

– Claro que me gustaría. Dijo bostece ando. – Te quiero como mi papá y también me gusta Forks y no quiero seguir mudándome ni huyendo de un lugar a otro ahora. Dijo quedándose dormido, que habrá querido decir con que no quería seguir mudándose ni huyendo, le volví a dar un beso en la frente y salí de la habitación, Sue volvió a ingresar, yo mientras subí a mi habitación saque mi ropa de la maleta en eso vi la cámara digital la tome en mis manos y empecé a ver las fotos que Bella y yo habías tomado en uno de los paseos que hicimos en Cambridge se vía tan feliz sonriendo, abrazándonos, besándonos, me fui directo a mi escritorio saque la tarjeta de memoria y pase las fotos a mi computadora, mañana o mejor dicho hoy cuando amaneciera se las enseñaría Anthony y también le daría los obsequios que Bella y yo le habíamos comprado con tanto amor, le di clic a las fotos para verlas de nuevo, en eso se reprodujo un video, yo recordaba ese video fue el día que llegamos al hotel.

_– Edward es maravilloso. Me dijo viendo a la cámara. _

_– No más que tú. Dije yo que apenas se oía mi voz ya que yo grababa._

_– Apaga eso, y enséñame la suite. Dijo Bella._

_– Conoce la tú misma mientras te grabo._

_– Eso es trampa. Dijo sacando la lengua, mientras caminaba por las habitaciones de la suite. – Wuao que cocina más hermosa y mira la vista que tenemos de aquí. Decía como niña feliz._

_– Y no has visto la habitación principal. Le dije, ella camino hacia la habitación y yo la seguí aún grabándola, sus ojos se iluminaron al entrar a la gran habitación, corrió y se tiro de espalda a la cama._

_– Mmmmm…dijo sentándose en ella. – Es tan suave. Dijo esta vez pegando brinquitos sentada, de pronto se quedó quieta y se mordió labio, cosa que me volvía loco._

_– ¿Qué pasa, amor? le dije asiendo un acercamiento con la cámara._

_– No solo me preguntaba si vamos a compartir la misma habitación. Me dijo sonrojándose._

_– Amor. Le dije. –la suite solo tiene esta habitación y así que creo que tenemos que compartirla, a menos que tu no quieras, dormiré en el sala._

_– No seas tonto amor. Me dijo caminando seximente hacia mí. – claro que quiero compartir la habitación contigo y también la cama, además no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos. Termino de decir y se acercó a mi tomo la cámara nos enfocó a los dos y me beso. – te amo, Edward. Y me volvió a besar._

_– Y yo a ti Bella. Le dije, profundizando más el beso, los dos jadeamos cuando dejamos de besarnos. – sabes. Le dije tirando la cámara sobre la cama, quiero sentirte. Y con esto la cargue en brazos y la lleve a la cama._

La cámara había quedado prendida enfocando solo una partes de nuestros cuerpos semi desnudos y lo único que oía era nuestros besos y quejidos de placer mientras nos acariciábamos y nos dábamos nuestros mejores orgasmos antes de consumar nuestro amor. Cerré el video y lo moví de las carpeta de las fotos de nuestro viaje y lo guarde en otra carpeta privada, creo que ese no podía enseñárselo a Anthony, pero lo conservaría para luego enseñárselo a mi Bella.

Me levante de mi escritorio y decidí regresar a mi cama me tire sobre ella de espalda, pensando en mi Bella en cómo estará, con quien estará y si me habrá dejado de amar, tenía que buscar la manera de hablar con ella y saber dónde estaba, pero sabía muy bien que por Emmett ni mis padres no lo sabría y ni que decir de Pogue él tampoco me ayudaría, en eso se me acorde de él, sé que él me ayudaría si de verdad quería a Bella como me dijo la última vez que lo vi, me ayudaría saque mi billetera y saque la tarjeta que me había dado, tomé mi celular y lo llame, sé que eran las 5 de la mañana, pero sé que el entendería, el celular timbro dos veces cuando el contexto.

– ¡Aló! Dijo bostece ando.

–¡Hola! Soy Edward. Le dije. – Edward Cullen.

– Edward que paso no me digas que le paso algo a Bella, porque ya sabemos que ella apareció y que está bien.

– No, ella está bien, pero necesito tu ayuda…

– Te escucho. Me dijo, sabía que él me ayudaría y no lo hacía me enterraría en el cementerio de la tristeza hasta que mi princesa apareciera.

**Bella POV**

– ¿A dónde me llevas? Le pregunte a Caleb, cuando salí de su habitación y me esperaba en el pasillo.

– Te llevo a enterrar a la Bella triste, la que ha sido humillada y a ver nacer a la nueva Bella fuerte, feliz y la que no dejara que nadie más pisotee y humillen. Me dijo y eso me gusto como se oía, me sentía más tranquila después de que hable con Emmett y le dije que estaba con Caleb el pobre estaba tan preocupado, no sé cómo me paso por la cabeza hacerle caso a Rosalie y desaparecer de sus vidas viendo como ellos me querían fui una idiota y Caleb me recibió con los brazos abiertos a pesar que yo lo rechace por Edward, pero me libere cuando le conté todo lo que me había sucedió hace dos días claro que no le dije que Edward me había propuesto matrimonio ni que habíamos hecho el amor, eso sería muy cruel de mi parte.

– Eso me gusta. Dije con una sonrisa, me tomo de la mano y le dio un beso a mis nudillos.

– Me gusta cuando sonríes. Me dijo con otra sonrisa y bajamos a sala ahí estaba Gorman, la señora Evelyn y dos mujeres muy bonitas.

– ¿A dónde crees que llevas a Bella? Le dijo Gorman serio a Caleb. –Ella aún está convaleciente lo mejor sería que se quedara en cama hasta mañana.

– No es necesario ya estoy mejor. Le dije.

– Vamos Gorman. Le dijo la madre de Caleb. – Sus mejillas están rosadas eso significa que está mejor.

– Exacto. Dijo Caleb, dándome un beso en la coronilla, en eso el carraspeo de una voz hizo que volviéramos a ver a hacía de dónde provenía, una chica baja morena y de cabello largo se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

– Hola. Dijo feliz, su entusiasmo me recordó a Alice. – Soy Kate Tunney, no sabes las ganas que tenia de conocerte Pogue siempre me hablas maravillas de ti y de tu hijo, él adora a Anthony. Me dijo.

– Mucho gusto. Le dije sorprendida ya que no sabía quién era ella, volví a ver a Caleb.

– Kate, es la prometida de Pogue. Me dijo Caleb sacándome de la duda.

– Oh no sabía que Pogue estaba comprometido. Dije avergonzada, la verdad no sabía mucho de sus vidas de Caleb sabía algo porque una vez yo le pegunte pero de Reid, Tyler y Pogue no sabía nada. – Lo siento. Le dije.

– ¿Por qué? Me pregunto Kate.

– Porque por mi culpa tú y Pogue no están juntos.

– No es tu culpa amor. Me dijo Caleb. – Ya te lo dije una vez que es nuestro trabajo y si no trabajáramos para ti y Emmett, seria para otra persona.

– Caleb tiene razón. Me dijo Kate. – Así que no te eches la culpa de nada, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, de pronto la otra chica rubia se acercó a mí, ella era rubia muy bonita tenía un cuerpo como el de Rosalie, pero en su mirada había odio hacia a mí, Caleb me rodeo con una de sus manos mi cintura.

– Hola! Le dije algo nerviosa, ella no me contesto el saludo y camino más hacia a mi volvió a ver a Caleb.

– Por favor Sarah. Le dijo este

– Hola. Me dijo cortantemente. – Soy Sarah Wenham y a pesar de que Kate no crea que tú eres la culpable de que ellos no estén aquí yo si lo creo.

– ¡Sarah!. Le dijo Kate

– No, es verdad déjame decirle que hemos perdido por su culpa. Dijo Sarah viéndome. – Reid no pudo ver a su madre morir, porque estaba cuidando a tu madre, Tyler no estuvo presente en la boda de su única hermana porque tenía que acompañar a tu padrastro a un partido de beisbol que era muy importante para él. Al oír todo lo que Sarah me decía detalle por detalle me daba cuenta que no solo había destruido la vida de Emmett si no también la de los chicos, las lágrimas espesaron a salir de mí nuevamente. – Pero aún hay más. Me dijo Sarah. – Pogue le propuso matrimonio a Kate por teléfono porque no puede hacerlo personalmente ya que tiene que cuidar a tu hijo y eso hace dos años y sabes que no se han visto desde hace dos años y medio y la señora Danvers, ha tenido que dejar de ver a su único hijo y cuando decide regresar lo hace con el corazón roto por tu culpa y a mí, a mí me destruiste la vida quitándome el amor de Caleb.

– ES SUFICIENTE SARAH. Le grito la mama de Caleb. – Bella no tiene la culpa ese es el trabajo de Caleb y de los chicos, ellos sabían que ser guardaespaldas significaría sacrificar a su familia.

– No la justifiques Evelyn. Le dijo Sarah. – Ella no es más que una cualquiera, engaño a su novio con su mejor amigo y se embaraza de él, después enamora al hermano y cuando el descubrió la verdad decide venir a buscar a Caleb, pero cuando se aburra de él buscara a otro.

– CALLATE! Gruñó Caleb.

– ¡Sabes!. Dijo Sarah caminando hacia a mí. – me alegro lo que tu exnovio te hizo y lamento que hallas despertado del estado de coma, desviste de haberte quedado durmiendo para siempre.

No sé cómo paso y en que estante sucedió, pero solo vi la mano de la madre de Caleb donde sonó en la mejilla de Sarah dejándola callada por la bofetada.

– Te pido que te vayas de mi casa, no permito que vengas e insultes a mis visitas. Le dijo la mama de Caleb. – Gorman acompaña a Sarah a la puerta de ahora en adelante no será más recibida en esta casa.

– Encantado. Le dijo gorman, por su cara de felicidad diría que estaba feliz por la decisión de la señora, Gorman tomo a Sarah de un brazo y la acompaño a la puerta.

– Yo lo siento mucho. Dijo Kate siguiendo a Gorman y a Sarah.

– Tú no tienes que irte. Le dijo la señora Evelyn. – Tú si eres bienvenida a mi casa.

– Gracias, pero creo que mejor voy Sarah me necesita. Dijo apenada. – Bella no le hagas caso y espero verte pronto. Yo no le respondí nada, cuando se fueron, Caleb se paró frente a mí y con una mano levanto mi barbilla haciendo que lo viera.

– ¿Estas bien? Me pregunto.

– No. Le dije llorando y caminado hacia la chimenea y dándole la espalda. – Nunca pensé que mi error fuera a destruirle la vida a tantas personas. Sentí como Caleb me abrazaba por atrás puso su barbilla en mi hombro.

– Una vez te dije que aunque sonara cruel me alegraba lo que te había sucedido porque me permitió conocerte y enamorarme de ti, Bella yo no te culpo, como mi madre dijo nosotros sabíamos lo que sucedería cuando decidimos ser guardaespaldas, así que por favor no le hagas caso a Sarah y cambia esa cara, ahora estas aquí conmigo y vamos a provechar el tiempo que estés aquí para hacerte más fuerte y segura de ti para cuando decidas regresar a Forks y enfrentarte a Edward y a Rosalie, no salgas humillada te parece-.

Yo me volví lentamente hacia Caleb y lo abrace.

– Gracias. Le dije.

– No me las des ahora vamos hacer lo que te dije enterremos a la Bella triste. Y diciendo esto me tomo de la mano y me subió en su carro, rumbo al cementerio de la tristeza.

* * *

Gracias a:

**yasmin-Cullen**

**crematlv19**

**Marianacs**

Por agregarme como favorito, por tomarse su tiempo y leerme, por sus reviews, por su PM, de nuevo muchas gracias.

* * *

Adelantito del próximo capítulo:

_" Corrí a la casa y busque las llaves de mi volvo y me puse en marcha, hoy sería el día que tal vez lograría hablar con Bella con ayuda de mi cómplice, cuando llegue a la casa de la playa él ya estaba ahí, me abaje de mi auto rápidamente y lo salude._

_– Perdón por la demora, es que estaba con Anthony. Le dije abriendo la puerta de la casa._

_– Tranquilo vengo llegando, tenía que hacer algo antes. Me dijo_

_– ¿Y los demás? ¿ no preguntaron para donde ibas?._

_– No, fue sencillo hoy es el cumpleaños de Caleb…"_

* * *

**¿Quién será el que ayudara a Edward, para que logre hablar con Bella? **

**SI LOGRAN ADIVINAR EL VIERNES SUBIRÉ CAPITULO DOBLE**

* * *

Pero mientras otro adelantito:

_"En ese momento cuando me levante del tocador, sentí que el piso se movía y que todo me daba vueltas lo último que recuerdo es que todo se oscureció, cuando desperté estaba acostada en la cama con Caleb a mi lado, su madre, Kate, Gorman y un hombre que no había visto antes._

_– Isabella, ¿me escucha? ¿Cómo se siente? Me dijo el hombre extraño._

_– Bien. Dije sentándome en la cama. – ¿Qué me paso?_

_– Mi niña te desmayaste. Me dijo Evelyn._

_– No recuerdo nada. Dije aturdida._

_– Si me permiten me gustaría examinarla. Dijo el hombre extraño que al parecer era un doctor. – Así que les ruego que salgan. Todos hicieron caso al doctor, tome la mano de Caleb impidiendo que saliera._

_– Quédate. Le dije nerviosa"_

* * *

**Besiticos**


	35. La video llamada

**Hola volví de nuevo, mi disculpa esta al final de la historia, pero antes quiero darle las gracias a una anónima que en los últimos días me ha estado dejando estos reviews, **

_"actualiza por favor... no me dejes con la intriga... me encanta tu novela... actualiza pronto_

_actualiza por favor... os suplico... me encanta tu historia... no la descuides... me fascina... :D !Bendiciones!_

_cuando actualizaas? esprro que pronto... me encanta tu historia... no la descontinues... por favor_

_por favor actualiza, no dejes con esta intriga a tus lestoras... en especial a mi... adoro tu historia por favor síguela_

_por favor... por favor... actualiza... concluyela, por tus lestores... yo incluida... :D"_

**Como no se su nombre verdadero, quiero decirle que este capítulo es dedicado a ti ANONIMA, espero te guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 35: La video llamada**

**Edward POV**

Falta una semana para que se cumpliera un mes de haber que regresado de Cambridge, un mes que no sé nada de Bella, un mes que ha sido todo un infierno para mí lo poco que sabía era que estaba bien, llamaba una vez al día a Emmett y a mis padres entre semana y los fines de semana que Anthony se quedaba con nosotros llamaba más seguido, pero siempre lo hacía al celular de Emmett, nunca al teléfono fijo de la casa lo que me mataba era que no quería hablar conmigo, mi vida era completamente vacía sin su presencia, la extrañaba tanto, me la pasaba encerrado en mi habitación y cuando salía lo hacía solo para ir al instituto a dar clases, los rumores de que porque Bella no regreso a dar clases este semestre surgieron como eran de esperar.

Con el regreso de Rosalie a Forks y al instituto tras la licencia de maternidad de Alice, crearon comentarios que iban que Bella se fue porque Rosalie había regresado con Emmett y ella no había soportado eso y la verdad era que Ros y Em ni se dirigían la palabra, de echo Emmett casi no dormía en la casa grande, algunas veces se quedaba en la casa de la playa o en la casa de Bella, pero Emmett en calidad de amigo fiel había desmentido tales comentarios diciéndole que la madre de Bella estaba delicada de salud y que ella muy pronto estaría de regreso mientras él se haría cargo de las clases de Bella, junto con la ayuda del chucho de Jacob.

– Tío Edward. Me dijo Anthony, quien llego con su equipo de seguridad para andar en bicicleta, Anthony era la razón por la que no me he hundido en una depresión total e pasado mucho tiempo con él estas semanas.

– Dime campeón. Le dije poniéndole el casco.

– Creo que aún no estoy listo. Me dijo mordiéndose el labio muy estilo a su madre cuando estaba nerviosa por algo y es que hoy le había prometido que le enseñaría a montar bicicleta sin sus ruedas de apoyo, me arrodille para quedar a su misma altura.

– Esta bien, no te preocupes si no te sientes listo aun yo lo entiendo. Le dije. – Quieres ayudarme a ponerle las ruedas de apoyo de nuevo a tu bicicleta, el solo asintió con la cabeza. – Entonces alcánzame esa llave para ponerlas.

– Gracias, tío. Me dijo alcanzándome la llave y quitándose el casco.

– ¿Por qué? Le pregunte, mientras ponía una de las ruedas.

– Por no obligarme a que lo hiciera.

– Sabes creo que todos necesitamos tiempo para enfrentar nuestros miedos y luego vencerlos, pero sin presión, sé que te da miedo caerte y lastimarte, pero sé que pronto vencerás tu temor y te animaras a hacerlo solo.

– ¿Tú le has tenido miedo algo una vez? Me pregunto sentándose a un lado mío.

– Claro, me dio miedo cuando perdí a mis padres y quede solo, pero luego Esme y Carlisle me adoptaron y bueno ahora tengo un miedo más grande. Anthony me volvió a ver serio. –Tengo miedo que tu madre me allá dejado de amar.

– Tú y mi mami se pelearon en su viaje, verdad. A pesar de que Anthony solo tenía 6 años se daba cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

– Bueno tuvimos unas deferencias, de las cuales estoy muy arrepentido.

– Yo sé que mi mami no te ha dejado de amar, porque ella me pregunta por ti siempre que me llama. Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil cuando Anthony me dijo eso. – sé que no debo decírtelo, pero ella está sufriendo mucho también, siempre me pregunta que como estas, que si estas comiendo bien cuando yo le digo que tu estas triste y que ya casi no tocas el piano, me dice que te abrace que así tu sentirás todo su amor a través de mí.

– Por eso es que me pasas abrazando todo el tiempo. Le dije sorprendido.

– Sip, cuando te veo pensativo y triste sé que estas pensado en mi mami.

– Y si te pido que me abraces ahora lo harías.

– Claro tío Edward. Me dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazándome. Al sentir el abrazo de Anthony sentí el abrazo de mi Bella, su fragancia, su amor y estaba feliz porque había un poco de esperanza de que Bella aun me amara, sino porque le preguntaba a Anthony por mí, en eso nuestro abrazo fue interrumpido.

– Siento interrumpir. Dijo Jasper.

– No tranquilo. Le dije soltándome del abrazo de Anthony.

– Es que me dijiste que tenías un compromiso en la tarde, así que vine a recordártelo y así me quedó con Anthony. Me dijo pasando la mano sobre el cabello de Anthony y despeinándolo.

– Gracias se me había olvidado. Le dije. – Anthony tengo que salir hacer un trámite, no te importa quedarte con tu tío Jasper.

– claro que no tío, ve yo mientras me quedo con tío Jasper, podemos ir a montar. Le dijo a Jasper.

– ¡Claro! Le respondió Jasper.

– Y Jaslice nos puede a acompañar.

– Mi niño tu prima apenas está recién nacida y no puede montar, cuando este más grande ya lo hará pero ahora no. Le dije.

– Uuuuf, si fuera niño sería diferente. Dijo molesto y es que Alice había dado a luz hacia ocho días a una hermosa niña no más grande que un muñeco, pero con el mismo color de ojos de Jasper y cabello y Anthony no le había gustado ya que esperaba un primo en lugar de una prima ya que las niñas según él eran un fastidio.

– Bueno cuando regrese practicaremos tus clases de piano. Le dije dándole un beso en la frente. – Recoge tu bici y la llevas al garaje.

– Si tío. Me dijo despidiéndose.

Corrí a la casa y busque las llaves de mi volvo y me puse en marcha, hoy sería el día que tal vez lograría hablar con Bella con ayuda de mi cómplice, cuando llegue a la casa de la playa él ya estaba ahí, me abaje de mi auto rápidamente y lo salude.

– Perdón por la demora, es que estaba con Anthony. Le dije abriendo la puerta de la casa.

– Tranquilo vengo llegando, tenía que hacer algo antes. Me dijo

– ¿Y los demás? ¿No preguntaron para dónde ibas?

– No fue sencillo hoy es el cumpleaños de Caleb y todos andan buscando un obsequio para enviarle en estos días.

– Mmm… no sabía que fuera su cumpleaños. Le dije y la verdad me importaba muy poco de su vida.

– Si y el próximo viernes es el de Pogue. Me dijo.

– Y tú ya le compraste el regalo a Caleb.

– Si, solo espero que no se enoje cuando descubra que te ayudo con Bella, ya sabes se supone que él es mi amigo y como tú y yo sabemos él está enamorado de Bella también, pero como sé que Bella lo está de ti yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz. Me dijo entrando a la casa y sentándose en un sillón. – Bueno repasemos el plan yo la llamo y le pediré que se conecte a Skype, cuando lo allá echo hablare con ella primero luego cuando yo me levante será tu turno, los dejare solos y llamare al amigo donde Bella se está quedando para distraerlo para que no te pueda interrumpir, estamos. Me dijo

– Vale. Le respondí, el tomo su celular y marco el numero bastaron cinco repliques cuando ella contesto

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba terminando de decorar la sala con Kate, para la fiesta en la noche por el cumpleaños de Caleb, ya casi se cumplía un mes de estar aquí y aunque extrañaba a mi hijo, a Emmett y a Edward, me sentía muy a gusto aquí, había hecho muchas cosas que antes no hacía, como saltar en paracaídas, hacer caminatas, cannopy bueno un montón de deportes extremos, aunque mis pensamientos seguían en él.

– ¡Quedo lindo! –.Me dijo Kate.

Kate se había hecho muy buena amiga mía era muy simpática me había enseñado muchos lugares de Ipswich y fue ella la que recupero mi bolso el que me habían robado y se lo entrego a Caleb, por otro lado estaba Sarah quien me odiaba y que no volví a ver, Kate me dijo que no le hiciera caso que ya se le pasaría, pero eso sería hasta que yo regresara y eso aún no lo sabía, ya que todavía me dolía que Edward me hubiera dejado sola en ese hotel sin ni siquiera aclarar las cosas.

– ¡Precioso!-. Le dije, bajándome de una pequeña escalera donde estaba subida colocando unas guirnaldas, pero en eso un pequeño mareo me dio de no ser por Kate me voy de frente contra la mesa de centro de la sala.

– ¿Estas bien Bella? Me pregunto asustada y ayudándome a sentar en el sofá.

– Si, solo creo que hoy no desayune muy bien. Le dije.

– Es el segundo mareo que te da hoy. Me dijo Kate, pasando su mano por mi frente. – tu temperatura esta normal y tu pulso también.

– Ya te dije no desayune bien.

– Es cierto. Dijo Gorman entrando a la sala con una bandeja de fruta picada. – En la mañana cuando te levantaste no desayunaste nada y eso te hace malo ya que vomitaste antes tienes tu estómago vacío.

– ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que vomite en la mañana?

– Sencillo. Dijo Caleb entrando a la sala. – A Gorman no se le va nada de esta casa es como una pared. Y se sentó a mi lado. – ¿Y cómo es eso que vomitaste en la mañana y tienes mareos?

– Bueno lo de las náuseas, creo que me cayeron mal las dos hamburguesas que me comí ayer. Le respondí. – y como no desayune bien eh de ahí los mareos.

– Intoxicación por comer en lugar de mala muerte. Dijo Gorman, saliendo de la sala, pero no le hicimos caso al comentario.

– Bueno entonces come algo. Me dijo Caleb. – Y por cierto les quedo muy bonita la decoración. Dijo viendo por toda la sala los globos y las guirnaldas colgando. –Sera mi mejor cumpleaños, ya que lo pasare con mi madre este año y Gorman, Kate y con la mujer que amo. No pude evitar ponerme roja ante ese comentario, – Lastima que los chicos no estén aquí y saber que Pogue cumple el próximo viernes.

En eso Kate, se paró y salió llorando de la habitación, no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella.

– ¿Caleb? Le dije, masticando un pedazo de piña.

– Dime amor. Me dijo, cogiendo un pedazo de melón de mi plato.

– No habrá una manera para que Pogue venga a celebrar su cumpleaños aquí, con Kate.

– ¿No lo sé?, al renunciar yo, Pogue asumió mi cargo y Emmett lo tiene muy presionado ahora con la seguridad de Anthony por Rosalie ya sabes aún no sabemos que se trae entre manos.

–Y si Anthony viaja con él, digo solo un fin de semana yo firmaría los papeles para que pueda salir del país y si hablamos con Emmett el también vendría.

– Déjame y lo consulto con Emmett, pero viéndolo de esa opción creo que no hay problema.

– Gracias. Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Sabes? Me dijo. – Me gusta más si lo das en los labios. Y diciendo esto tomo mi cara entre sus manos y paso lentamente sus labios por los míos suavemente, podía sentir su aliento, entre abrió sus labios un poco para acoplarlo con los míos, yo le respondí el beso cerrando mis ojos, pero al que vía era a él, era a Edward, era sus besos sus caricias no era Caleb, de pronto abrí los ojos y empuje a Caleb lejos de mí.

– Perdón, no puedo. Le dije, levantándome.

– No Bella, perdóname a mí. Me dijo avergonzado. –Yo no quiero que te sientas presionada por mí.

– Lo sé, pero esto no debe volver a pasar. Le dije

– Te lo prometo, ahora es mejor que subamos a ducharnos y a vestirnos pronto empezaran a llegar los invitados.

efefefefefefefefefefefef

Estaba terminado de arreglarme para la fiesta, cuando Kate y la señora Evelyn llegaron a la habitación, elegantemente vestidas.

– ¡Estas hermosa Bella! Me dijo Kate.

– Gracias ustedes también. Le dije.

– Bueno bajemos los invitados ya están llegando. Nos dijo la madre de Caleb

En ese momento cuando me levante del tocador, sentí que el piso se movía y que todo me daba vueltas lo último que recuerdo es que todo se oscureció, cuando desperté estaba acostada en la cama con Caleb a mi lado, su madre, Kate, Gorman y un hombre que no había visto antes.

– ¿Isabella?, ¿me escucha? ¿Cómo se siente? Me dijo el hombre extraño.

– Bien. Dije sentándome en la cama. – ¿Qué me paso?

– Mi niña te desmayaste. Me dijo Evelyn.

– No recuerdo nada. Dije aturdida.

– Si me permiten me gustaría examinarla. Dijo el hombre extraño que al parecer era un doctor. – Así que les ruego que salgan. Todos hicieron caso al doctor, tome la mano de Caleb impidiendo que saliera.

– Quédate. Le dije nerviosa, Caleb volvió a ver al doctor.

– Por mí no hay problema. Le respondió el doctor. – A ver Isabella, dime padeces de algo, anemia, eres diabéticas, presión arterial. Yo le respondí que no que yo era muy sana que lo máximo que me ha dado era una gripe.

– Pero hoy en la mañana vómito y ha sufrido mareos todo el día. Le dijo Caleb al doctor.

– Mmm… por los síntomas que me dices ¿puede que sea? Dijo el doctor dubitativo. – Isabella, cuando fue tú último periodo.

En eso empecé a sacar cuentas en mi mente, mi última fecha había sido una semana antes de viajar a Cambridge con Edward así que ya hacía un mes y 3 semana casi que no me bajaba mi periodo y un mes exacto que Edward y yo hicimos el amor y no usamos protección, no podía ser, inconscientemente me lleve mi mano a mi vientre plano.

– ¡Estoy embarazada! –Dije llena de felicidad, cosa que a Caleb no le gustó mucho.

– Bueno por los síntomas que presenta yo diría que sí. Me dijo el doctor. – felicidades muchachos. Nos dijo a mí a Caleb.

– Gracias doctor. Le dije. –Solo que Caleb no es el padre de mi bebé. En eso reaccione, al darme cuenta de la realidad Edward me odiaba y no quería saber de mí y ahora que pasaría con mi bebé también lo odiaría.

– De todas formas deberías llevarla a mi clínica para practicarle un examen para estar seguros. Nos dijo, volví a ver a Caleb, pero no me miraba, después del que el doctor se fue, Caleb se me acerco y tomo mi mano

– ¿Le piensas decir? Me dijo, sé que refería a Edward.

–Es su padre y tiene todo el derecho aunque me odie. Le dije.

– Bella, perdóname por no decirte esto antes. Me dijo serio. – solo quería tener la oportunidad de conquistarte y así poder hacerte feliz.

– Caleb no entiendo, ¿que no me dijiste?

– Edward no te abandono en Cambridge.

– No entiendo, ¿porque me dices que Edward no me abandono? Le dije exaltada.

– Tranquilízate recuerda que estas embarazada y esto le puede hacer malo a tu bebé. Me dijo acariciando mi vientre con mi mano, yo le hice caso y me tranquilice. – Cuando Rosalie te dijo que Edward había regresado a Forks, era mentira él había pasado la noche llorando por ti en su habitación, Edward aún estaba en el hotel cuando tú lo dejaste.

– ¿Entonces porque no me busco?

– Porque Rosalie le dijo que en la recepción le habían dicho que tu abandonaste el hotel una hora después del pleito.

– Oh sea Rosalie nos tendió una trampa. Dije llorando, Edward no me abandono y yo todo este tiempo he estado pensando lo peor.

– Si, Edward estaba dispuesto a subir a la suite a buscarte para pedirte una disculpa por lo sucedido y para dejarte explicar las cosas estaba muy arrepentido de no haberte cumplido la promesa de no haberte escuchado.

– ¿Por qué, Caleb? ¿Porque me lo ocultaste? Todo este tiempo he pensado que Edward me abandono porque me odia y no quiere saber nada de mí.

– Ya te lo dije quería conquistarte, pero con la noticia de tu embarazo todo cambia yo no puedo sepáralos, te amo y si quiero que te enamores de mi es siendo sincero contigo sin secretos. Me dijo. – ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

– Caleb, claro que te perdono, tú has sido tan bueno todo este tiempo me has ayudado no tengo como agradecerte, pero creo que debo regresar con mi hijo, con Emmett y con Edward.

– Lo sé, aunque me duela, pero Bella quiero que sepas que seguiré esperando por ti hasta que tú me aceptes, no lo olvides siempre puedes contar conmigo. Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Después que le hice prometerle a Caleb que me sentía mejor y contarle a su madre a Kate y a Gorman de la noticia de mi embarazo su sonrisas se hicieron presenten al igual que sus exagerados cuidados, así que bajamos a la fiesta la cual transcurrió normal y muy divertida.

.

.

.

Estaba platicando con Kate cuando el celular que Caleb me había dado para llamar a Forks sonó, mire la pantalla y reconocí el número.

– ¿¡Que raro!? Dije en voz alta.

– ¿Sucede algo? Me pregunto Kate.

– Es Tyler, ¿habrá pasado algo?

– Seguro quiere hablar con Caleb y no anda su celular. Eso debía ser ya que aquí eran la nueve de la noche y en Forks las 3 de la tarde, sin más conteste.

Tyler me saludo, me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo que si podía conectarme a Skype, que no me preocupara que no era nada, pero que quería mostrarme algo, acepte ya que me tenía con intriga tanto misterio, le dije a Kate que subiría a la habitación por aquello que Caleb preguntara por mí, ya que ahí tenía la computadora de Caleb y podía conectarme a internet fácilmente sin olvidar que en la sala había mucho ruido, subí a mi habitación bueno a la habitación de Caleb, pero era la que yo estaba utilizando, encendí la laptop y me conecte a Skype, al momento Tyler me llamo yo conteste su video llamada.

– ¡Hola, Bella! Me dijo algo nervioso.

– Hola Tyler, ¿me puedes decir que es eso tan importante que quieres mostrarme? Le dije algo molesta.

– Bueno antes de mostrarte la sorpresa quiero decirte que me perdones, pero la verdad lo hago por tu felicidad y yo te quiero mucho así que mejor no digo nada más, solo espero que me perdones. Me dijo levantándose de la silla y dándole campo a otra persona.

Cuando lo vi enfocado en la cámara mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, él estaba ahí sentado viéndome y yo a él, en un acto reflejo los dos acariciábamos la pantalla exactamente nuestras mejillas era como sentir su pie tibia acariciándome, me lleve la mano a la boca evitando llorar, pero mis lágrimas pudieron más y yo no pude evitar llorar, nos quedamos así contemplándonos mutuamente hasta que él rompió el silencio.

– Bella, amor. Me dijo. – Perdóname, fui un idiota debí escucharte dejar que me explicaras todo.

– Edward yo... Le dije llorando había tantas cosas que quería decirle, como que lo amaba, que no fue su culpa, que lo perdonaba y que me había hecho la mujer más feliz ya que lleva un bebé en mi vientre de él, pero Edward no me dejo decir nada más.

– No digas nada, quiero que escuches algo y luego me digas si me perdonas, por favor dame la oportunidad de emendar mi error solo escúchame.

– Este bien. Le dije, Edward sonrió y camino con su laptop y la puso sobre el piano, estaba en la casa de la playa lo supe de inmediato, se sentó en el banco del piano enfoco bien la cámara y me vio.

– Te amo y te echo de menos. Me dijo empezando a tocar y a cantar, con esa voz melodiosa que se tiene.

_Hoy estoy pensando en todo_

_Aquello que perdí_

_bajan lágrimas del cielo_

_porque no estas cerca._

_sé que ya no te merezco_

_sé que te mentí_

_sé que tu confianza_

_no confía en mí_

_perdóname._

_hoy me ahogo en las promesas_

_que nunca cumplí_

_y a la compasión le pido_

_que me compadezca_

_si nací para quererte como puede ser_

_que sin tu mirada_

_ya no pueda ver_

_(te echo de menos)_

_tanto que cada momento_

_que no estás conmigo_

_es un desafío_

_(vuelve conmigo)_

_vuelve que no hay otro abrazo_

_que me desahogue_

_que me quite el frio_

_(te echo de menos)_

_tanto eses el dolor que siento_

_y siento que reviento_

_el cielo es mi testigo_

_(lo pido a gritos)_

_y por este amor te pido_

_otra oportunidad._

_Hoy estoy perdiendo todo_

_por lo que viví_

_conversando con la pena_

_y su amiga tristeza_

_que el camino de esta historia_

_no termine así_

_dale moraleja y un final feliz_

_(te echo de menos)_

_tanto que cada momento_

_que no estás conmigo_

_es un desafío_

_(vuelve conmigo)_

_vuelve que no hay otro abrazo_

_que me desahogue_

_que me quite el frio_

_(te echo de menos)_

_tanto eses el dolor que siento_

_y siento que reviento_

_el cielo es mi testigo_

_(lo pido a gritos)_

_y por este amor te pido_

_otra oportunidad._

Cuando Edward termino de tocar el piano y cantar, mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

– Edward te amo. Le dije entre sollozos. –No tengo nada que perdonarte, Emmett y yo debimos decirte la verdad desde el principio, tu eres el que me tiene que perdonar a mí, pero te juro Edward por mi hijo que nunca me he burlado de ti, de verdad te amo.

– No es necesario que me lo jures yo lo sé, sé que me amas como yo te amo. Me dijo. –Amor, vuelve te extraño ahora que se la verdad podemos empezar una vida juntos, tu, Anthony y yo. _Y nuestro nuevo bebe, _pensé para mí.

– Amor, te prometo que regresare pronto dame unos días tengo que resolver un asunto. Le dije

– Bella, no soporto un día más lejos de ti.

– Ni yo amor, extraño tus besos, tus caricias, tu cuerpo. Le dije

– Mmm esta conversación va tomando otro camino. Me dijo mordiéndose el labio. – Yo también extraño todo eso y deseo sentirte de nuevo. Dijo sensualmente.

– Créeme amor que yo también, pero será en cuestión de días. Le dije.

– Este bien. Me respondió haciendo un puchero.

– Edward hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Le dije, su cara se tornó seria. – ¿qué te dijo Rosalie? Me refiero al día que abandonaste el hotel.

Edward me vio serio, pero empezó a decirme lo que Rosalie le había dicho que yo había abandonado el hotel el mismo día de la pelea y que el tomo el primer vuelo a Forks para pedirme perdón.

– Rosalie te mintió. Le dije. – Yo estaba en la suite cuando ella llego por tus cosas y ella me dijo que tú eras el que había regresado antes a Forks.

– ¿Pero porque que ganaba ella con decirnos eso y separarnos?

– Venganza hacia a mí. Le dije, después de calmar a Edward un poco ya que estaba muy molesto por las mentiras de Rosalie, quedamos en que nadie sabría que nos habíamos contentado eso sería una sorpresa para todos, después de un rato de hablar yo tenía que volver a la fiesta de Caleb. – amor de verdad te amo pero tengo que colgar ya. Le dije por décima vez.

– Esta bien, amor, te amo no lo olvides. Me dijo

– Y yo a ti. Le dije tirándole un beso, el me tiro otro y así cortamos nuestra comunicación, feliz por haber visto y hablado con Edward baje a la fiesta, trate de buscar a Caleb pero no lo hallaba.

– Esta en el jardín. Me dijo Gorman a mi oído, no lo había oído acercarse a mí, yo le dio beso en la mejilla y salí al jardín a buscar a Caleb y ahí estaba con su traje elegante en el centro de un pequeño kiosco observando al cielo, me acerque y me pare junto a él, él me volvió a ver y tomo mi mano.

– Así que regresaras a Forks, pronto. Me dijo serio.

– Caleb yo, lo siento, tú me has dado tanto estos días.

– ¡Bella! Me dijo y metió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos. –No digas nada, pero si vas a regresar necesitaras de esto. Dijo viéndome a los ojos y deslizando una sortija por mi dedo, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. – yo regresare contigo.

– Caleb!

– ¡No digas nada solo di que aceptas!

– Te quiero Caleb y claro que acepto. Le dije, me abrazo y me levanto del suelo y empezó girar.

* * *

**Chayanne - Te Echo De Menos:** ( watch?v=HjI-SZ-0n78)

* * *

Agradezco todos sus reviews y muestras de apoyo, sé que me quieren matar por no actualizar como prometí pero lamentablemente han pasado muchas cosas, primero mi abuelita le dio una embolia y estuve con ella todo este tiempo, pero por suerte ya está mejor, la Universidad me estado adsorbiendo un poco pero ya logre balancearme con todo,

Gracias

**Alisaness Cullen: **Me alegro tu reviews, y gracias por tu recomendación para lo de mis errores, no me molesta que lo menciones me agrada saber lo que les parece bien o mal todo eso hace que mejore la historia de verdad gracias.

**Elenamar-16: **Gracias por estar ahí, siguiendo este pequeña y loca aventura es mi primera historia y si todavía faltan algunos capítulos.

**Guest: **Nena, gracias por tus reviews, no sabes lo que me emociona leerlos y ver lo ansiosa que estas, como lo mencione en el principio este capítulo te lo dedico me gustaría aunque sea saber tu nombre, mil gracias por todos.

Besiticos


	36. ¿Como no me di cuentas antes?

**Antes que todo quiero agradecerle a Jesk, por su regalo de cumpleaños y también a Noe Cullen, por tomarse su tiempo para crear un trailer sobre la la historia en mi perfil deje el link para que lo busquen, nuevamente gracias**

* * *

**Capítulo 36: ¿Como no me di cuentas antes?**

**Caleb POV**

Había salido de compras con mi madre a Cambridge, quería que ella me ayudara a escoger la sortija con el que le pediría a Bella que se casara conmigo, sé que era precipitado pero la amaba sinceramente y estos días ella había sido muy feliz en mi casa y si ella aceptaba la haría más feliz aun y había escogido el día de mi cumpleaños para pedírselo eso sería mañana.

– ¿Y bueno que te parece esta?. Le dije a mi madre.

– ¿No lo se? es muy sencillas, tal vez esta que tiene un hermoso solitario. Me dijo.

– Madre, parece que no conoces a Bella a ella no le gustan las cosas ostentosas.

– ¿Sabes?, creo que tengo la perfecta. –Metió la mano en su bolso y saco un pequeño bolsito negro, lo abrió y la puse sobre la palma de mi mano. – Esta fue de tu bisabuela, se la dio tu bisabuelo cuando se comprometieron, luego se la dieron a tu abuelo y se la dio a tu abuela, después tus abuelos se la dieron a tu padre y por consiguiente tu padre me la dio a mí y me gustaría que tu la tuvieras y siguieras con la tradición de los Danvers. No pude evitar hálala contra mi pecho y abrazarla fuertemente.

– Gracias mamá, no sabes lo que eso significa para mi.

– Claro que lo se, pero la traje conmigo para que la limpiaran hace tiempos que no la uso, que necesita que la pulan para esa noche tan especial. Dijo ella, tomando la sortija y dándosela al empleado de la joyería para que la limpiaran. – Bueno que te parece si mientras la limpian vemos sortijas de matrimonio.

– Mamá aun no sabemos si Bella aceptara casarte conmigo. Le dije pensativo.

– Pero con mirar nada perdemos. Dijo mi madre caminando hacia las urnas donde se exhibían las sortijas de matrimonio, yo la seguí empezamos a ver, pero ninguna me llamaba la atención, camine hacia otra urna y ahí me quede contemplando una sortija que llamo la atención y digo una porque era solo una.

– ¿¡Disculpen joven!?. Le dije a un empleado de la joyería, el joven camino hacia mí. – Me gustaría ver esa sortija la de matrimonio. El joven muy amablemente me la mostro la mire con detendimiento cuando descubri la inscripción que traía supe que tenia que comprarla.

– Lamentablemente, si esta interesado solo tenemos una.

– No importa me la llevo. Le dije.

– Pero hijo es sola una. Me dijo mi madre. – Podemos buscar otra.

– No esta es la que quiero. Me volví a hacia ella.

– Y que vas hacer con sola una sortija, ¿Qué hay de la otra? Le pregunto mi madre al empleado.

– Bueno señora, lo que hay en esta urna son cosas que la gente empeña por falta de dinero, muchas veces las mismas personas vienen y las recuperan, pero cuando no lo hacen se ponen en venta como la sortija que su hijo quiere. Le contesto el joven.

– La verdad hijo, no se porque quieres esa sortija. Dijo mi madre molesta, yo tome la sortija y se la di, ella la tomo y la miro con detalladamente. – es bonita algo simple, pero me gusta.

– Lee la inscripción que trae por dentro. Mi madre la miro de nuevo y leyó en voz alta.

– _Por siempre, Carlisle Cullen y Emmett McCarty Cullen. _Mi madre me volvió a ver.

– Es la sortija de Bella la que empeño para comprar el pasaje a Ipswich. Le dije. – el doctor Cullen y su señora se las dieron a Emmett y a Bella cuando se casaron, eran de ellos por eso trae el nombre del doctor gravado, luego Bella y Emmett grabaron sus nombres junto al de ellos como tradición esperando que algún día Anthony grave el de él y su esposa en ellas.

– Hermoso detalle. Dijo mi madre.

Después de comprar la sortija y recoger la sortija de compromiso, nos pusimos de viaje regreso a mi casa.

_Al otro día…_

Me encontraba en la biblioteca terminando de hablar con los chicos que me llamaron para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños a excepción de Tyler que había salido temprano según Reid hacer unos mandados personales, al parecer estaba muy sospechoso, los chicos creían que había conocido alguna chica, pero como Tyler están reservado nunca hablaba de su vida personal y nunca le habíamos conocido una novia, menos a alguien que le gustara, bueno con excepción de Alice Cullen quien le llamo la atención cuando la conoció pero para mala suerte de Tyler, Alice estaba comprometida en ese tiempo y embarazada de Jasper y no le quedo otra que no ilusionarse de ella, después que deje hablar con ellos camine rumbo a la sala ahí estaba Kate y Bella decorando para mi fiesta de mi cumpleaños

– En la mañana cuando te levantaste no desayunaste nada y eso te hace malo ya que vomitaste antes tienes tu estomago vacío. Oí que le decía Gorman a Bella cuando yo ingrese a la sala.

– ¿Como te diste cuenta que vomite en la mañana? Le pregunto ella.

– Sencillo. Dije . – A Gorman no se le va nada de esta casa es como una pared. Y me senté al lado de Bella, tomando su mano que estaba fría. – Y como es eso que vomitaste en la mañana y tienes mareos.

– Bueno lo del vomito, creo que me cayeron mal las dos hamburguesas que me comí ayer. Me respondió. – y como no desayune bien eh de ahí los mareos.

– Intoxicación por comer en lugar de mala muerte. Dijo Gorman, saliendo de la sala y es que ayer después de que llegue de Cambridge, con mi madre lleve a Bella a Nicky's un bar muy famoso para que lo conociera y Bella estaba tan feliz que se comió dos hamburguesas, la verdad me sorprendió verla comer tanto, aunque en los últimos días su apetito había aumentado pero pensé que el aire fresco de Ipswich le ayudaba con eso.

– Bueno entonces come algo. Le dije. – Y por cierto les quedo muy bonita de decoración. Dije viendo por toda la sala los globos y las guirnaldas colgando. –Sera mi mejor cumpleaños, ya que lo pasare con mi madre este año y Gorman y Kate y con la mujer que amo. Bella se sonrojo cuando dije lo último, pero seria más feliz si los chicos estuvieran. – Lastima que los chicos no estén aquí y saber que Pogue cumple el próximo viernes.

No se porque dije eso lo que provoque fue hacer que Kate, se levantara y saliera llorando de la habitación, no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella.

–¿Caleb? Me dijo, masticando un pedazo de piña de un poco de fruta picada que Gorman le había traído.

– Dime amor. Le dije, cogiendo un pedazo de melón de su plato, desde que llego siempre le decía amor o cariño y Bella nunca me había dicho que dejara de decirle así eso era un punto a mi favor.

– No habrá una manera para que Pogue venga a celebrar su cumpleaños aquí, con Kate. Me dijo

– No lo se, al renunciar yo, Pogue asumió mi cargo y Emmett lo tiene muy presionado ahora con la seguridad de Anthony por Rosalie ya sabes aun no sabemos que se trae entre manos.

–Y si Anthony viaja con él, digo solo un fin de semana yo firmaría los papeles para que pueda salir del país y si hablamos con Emmett el también vendría.

– Déjame y lo consulto con Emmett, pero viéndolo de esa opción creo que no hay problema. Le verdad no era un mal plan si Bella aceptaba casarse conmigo y aprovechando que ellos viajarían nos podíamos casar lo mas antes posible.

– Gracias Me dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Sabes? Le dije, quería intentar algo. – Me gusta más si me lo das en los labios. Y diciendo esto tome su cara entre mis manos y pase lentamente mis labios por los suyos suavemente, su respiración se volvió agitada, entre abrí mis labios un poco para acoplarlo con los de ella, me sentí feliz cuando me respondió el beso, cerro sus ojos, de pronto los abrió y me empujo lejos de ella.

– Perdón, no puedo. Me dijo, levantándose del sofá.

– No Bella, perdóname a mi. Le dije avergonzado. –Yo no quiero que te sientas presionada por mí.

– Lo se, pero esto no debe volver a pasar. Me dijo

– Te lo prometo, ahora es mejor que subamos a ducharnos y a vestirnos pronto empezaran a llegar los invitados. Le dije.

efefefefefefefefefefefef

Me había terminado de duchar y me estaba vistiendo me acerque a la mesita de noche a buscar la sortija con la que le propondría matrimonio a Bella, cuando oí los gritos de mi madre en la habitación del lado, salí corriendo y llegue en eso vi a mi madre sentada en el suelo con Bella en sus brazos, desmayada, corrí hacia ellas y tome a Bella en mis brazos y la coloque sobre la cama.

– ¿Qué sucedió? Pregunte alarmado, ya que Bella no reaccionaba.

– No lo se entramos a decirle a Bella que si estaba lista y cuando se levanto del tocador se desmayo de no ser por tu madre que la atrapo a tiempo se lleva un buen golpe. Me dijo Kate. – Bajare por el doctor acaba de llegar a la fiesta, seré lo mas discreta. Me dijo abandonando la habitación.

En doctor subió con Kate y empezó a tomarle él puso y saco unas sales de su maletín y las aplico sobre algodón dándole a oler a Bella, Bella poco a poco empezó a despertarse yo estaba a su lado, mi madre, Kate y Gorman también estaban en la habitación.

– Isabella, me escucha como se siente. Le dijo el doctor

– Bien. Dijo sentándose en la cama. –¿Qué me paso?

– Mi niña te desmayaste. Le dijo mi madre.

– No recuerdo nada. Dijo aturdida.

– Si me permiten me gustaría examinarla. Dijo el doctor. – Así que les ruego que salgan. Todos hicimos caso al doctor, pero al levantarme de su lado Bella tomo mi mano.

– Quédate. Me dijo nerviosa, yo volví a ver al doctor, como pidiendo su aprobación.

– Por mi no hay problema. Me respondió el doctor, yo entonces me volví s sentar a su lado. – A ver Isabella, dime padeces de algo, anemia, eres diabéticas, presión alta o baja. Ella respondía a todas las preguntas que le hacia el doctor que no.

– Pero hoy en la mañana vomito y ha sufrido mareos todo el día. Dije, pensando que tal vez eso fuera el motivo de su desmayo.

– Mmm… por los síntomas que me dices puede que sea. Dijo el doctor dubitativo. – Isabella, cuando fue tú ultimo periodo.

Bella se quedo callada por breve momento como sacando cuentas y un pronto a otro se llevo su mano a su vientre plano diciendo felizmente

– ¡Estoy embarazada! Todo encajaba las ansias de comer que ha tenido estos últimos días, vómitos en la mañana, mareos, desmayo.

– Bueno por los síntomas que presenta yo diría que si. Le dijo el doctor. – felicidades muchachos. Nos dijo a mí a Bella, ya quisiera yo que ese bebe fuera mio.

– Gracias doctor. Dijo Bella . –Solo que Caleb no es el padre de mi bebé. Le recalco al doctor de una vez.

De todas formas deberías llevarla a mi clínica para practicarle un examen para estar seguros. Nos dijo, el doctor, pero no le dije nada, después del que el doctor se fue, me acerque a ella y tome su mano

– ¿Le piensas decir?. Le dije, pensando que tal vez no quería que Edward se enterara si era así yo aceptaría a ese bebe como mio.

–Es su padre y tiene todo el derecho aunque me odie. Me dijo, en ese momento comprendí que la estaba perdiendo y que todo este tiempo me estuve engañando a mi mismo, pero había jurado reconquistarla y lo haría pero esta vez lo haría limpio sin mentiras así que le dije la verdad a Bella, le dije que Edward no la había abandonado que todo fue una trampa de Rosalie que Edward estaba dispuesto a escucharla a cumplir la promesa que le había echo.

– ¿por qué, Caleb? ¿ Porque me lo ocultaste? Todo este tiempo he pensado que Edward me abandono porque me odia y no quiere saber nada de mi. Me dijo llorando

– Ya te lo dije quería conquistarte, pero con la noticia de tu embarazo todo cambia yo no puedo sepáralos, te amo y si quiero que te enamores de mi es siendo sincero contigo sin secretos. Le dije. –Podrás perdonarme algún día.

– Caleb, claro que te perdono, tu has sido tan bueno todo este tiempo me has ayudado no tengo como agradecerte, pero creo que debo regresar con mi hijo, con Emmett y con Edward.

– Lo se, aunque me duela, pero Bella quiero que sepas que seguiré esperando por ti hasta que tu me aceptes, no lo olvides siempre puedes contar conmigo. Le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

Después que Bella me prometió que se sentía mejor y le contamos a mi madre a Kate y a Gorman de la noticia de su embarazo su sonrisas se hicieron presenten al igual que sus exagerados cuidados, así que bajamos a la fiesta la cual transcurrió normal y muy divertida.

Estábamos en la fiesta yo me encontraba con unos viejos amigos del instituto y debes en cuando miraba a Bella que se encontraba con Kate hablando felizmente, cuando vi que Bella contesto una llamada mire mi reloj eran las 9 de la noche debía ser alguien de Forks ya que allá serian las tres de la tarde, de pronto Bella corto la llamada y le susurro algo a Kate y subió al segundo piso, me retire del grupo y me acerque a Kate.

– Le sucede algo a Bella? Le pregunte, ya que con su reciente noticia de embarazo podría estar mareada o con nauseas.

– Esta bien, Tyler la llamo quiere hablar con ella por Skype, al parecer le tiene una sorpresa, me dijo que te digiera que pronto bajaría. Me respondió Kate, yo asentí, pero quede extrañado que se supone quería Tyler con Bella,

Me quede con Kate un rato mas impaciente porque Bella no bajaba, en eso mi celular sonó, mire la pantalla, me quede sorprendido si Kate me dijo que Tyler quería hablar con Bella, porque demonios me llamada, me retire y conteste la llamaba de Tyler en la biblioteca necesitaba que me diera una explicación que, era lo que estaba pasando.

– Hola Caleb. Dijo Tyler cuando conteste. – Feliz cumpleaños.

– Gracias, pero dime que es lo que te traes con Bella, sé que la llamaste porque le tenias una sorpresa y se supone que esta hablando contigo por Skype, y tu me llamas ¿que pasa Tyler? y no me mientas. Le dije exasperado.

– Caleb, sabes que te quiero eres mi amigo y que también quiero a Bella, claro no de la forma no de la misma forma que tu y porque quiero a Bella sé que ella no es feliz sin él.

– ¿QUE HICISTE TYLER?

– Bella esta hablando con Edward en este momento. Me dijo. – Yo le ayude a Edward a comunicarse con ella.

– ¿QUE TU HICISTE QUE?, SE SUPONE QUE TU ERES MI AMIGO Y ASÍ ME PAGAS AYUDANDOLE A QUE VUELVA A LOS BRAZOS DE EDWARD.

Yo sabia que Bella pensaba regresar a buscar a Edward después de que supo que estaba embarazada de él y que yo le dije la verdad de lo que Rosalie les hizo, pero que uno de tus mejores amigos te traicione es imperdonable.

– Caleb, perdóname. Me dijo Tyler. – Pero tú y yo sabemos que no tienes oportunidad con ella, ella no te ama.

– Pero pudiste dejar que lo intentara.

– Sabes que no sucederá.

No le dije nada mas y apague mi celular y lo tire contra la pared, salí de la biblioteca y subí a mi habitación abrí la puerta despacio Bella no me vio ahí estaba ella feliz hablando con el, sus ojos tenían ese brillo que hacia tiempo no tenían, oí un poco su conversación.

_– Amor, te prometo que regresare pronto dame unos días tengo que resolver un asunto. Le dijo Bella._

_– Bella, no soporto un día más lejos de ti. Le respondió Edward._

_– Ni yo amor, extraño tus besos, tus caricias, tu cuerpo. Le dijo Bella acariciando el monitor como queriendo tocarle la cara a Edward._

_– Mmm esta conversación va tomando otro camino. Le dijo el en un tono muy morboso. – Yo también extraño todo eso y deseo sentirte de nuevo. Termino diciéndole._

_– Créeme amor que yo también, pero será en cuestión de días. Le dijo Bella._

No pude mas era suficiente para mi no soportaba oír su conversación tan intima al paso que iban terminarían haciéndolo por medio de la video llamada, salí de la habitación esta frustrado desesperado en pocas horas todos mis sueños se habían ido por la borda, baje por la escalera que llevaba a la cocina y salí al patio y me senté en un pequeño kiosco que había y me puse a pensar en todo.

Yo amaba a Bella desde el día que la conocí, he sido su guardaespaldas por seis años y ella nunca se fijo en mi, cuando por fin le confieso mi amor decide viajar a Forks y para mi mala suerte se enamora de Edward, cuando pensé que la había perdido vuelve a parecer en mi vida haciendo que me surja una esperanza de estar con ella, esperanza que se pierde cuando me entero que esta embarazada de Edward, así me doy por vencido de una vez por todas que Bella nunca será para mi, Tyler tenia razón Bella me quería pero no me amaba.

– Nooooooooo. Grite hasta que mis lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. – Ella si siente algo por mí, porque si no fuera así porque no regreso a Forks de una vez, en lugar de eso me busco.

Sé que tal vez era una tontería, pero aun tenia una esperanza con Bella, Edward la iba a terminar rechazando cuando se descubriera que Anthony es hijo de Emmett y yo tenia que aprovechar todo eso para conquistarla y la mejor forma era que yo regresara a con ella y todavía tenia la planeado para hoy lo de propuesta de matrimonio, solo que haría una variación y con esta acumularía puntos a mi favor.

Seguí pensando y contemplando el cielo cuando oí unos pasos que se aproximaban , era Bella llego se detuvo a un lado de mi, la volví a ver y tome su mano.

– ¿Así que regresaras a Forks, pronto?. Le dije algo serio.

– Caleb yo, lo siento, tú me has dado tanto estos días. Me dijo tristemente

– ¡Bella!. Le dije metiendo mi mano a mi bolsillo y sacando la sortija. – si vas a regresar necesitaras de esto. Dije viéndola a los ojos y deslizando la sortija por su dedo, Bella quedo sorprendida al ver la sortija que le coloque en su dedo. – Y yo regresare contigo.

– ¡Caleb! .- Me dijo como dudando a mi propuesta

– No digas nada solo di que aceptas.

– Te quiero Caleb y claro que acepto. la abrace y empecé a dar vueltas con ella feliz.

– Caleb, me estoy mareando recuerda que estoy embarazada. Me dijo, me detuve y la puse en el suelo.

– Lo siento. Dije, tomándola de la mano y llevándola a una banca que había en el kiosco y nos sentamos. – ¿Cuándo piensas regresar? Le pregunte.

Bella me conto del plan que tenia ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos, también me dijo que ella ni Edward iban a decir que se habían contentado y eso ayudaría mas a la sorpresa que le tendríamos.

– Bueno, comprare los pasajes de avión para esa fecha. Le dije. – Calculando llegar a tiempo ese día a Forks.

– Gracias, Caleb por hacer todo esto posible. Me dijo estirando su mano y contemplando la sortija a la luz de la luna.

– ¿Esta feliz verdad?, me refiero a la sortija. Le pregunte.

– Si, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, pensé que la había perdido para siempre.

– Porque la conservas aun, digo tu Emmett se divorciaron hace años y tu siempre la llevas como si fuera un relicario.

– Emmett me dio una familia, mi hijo y su sacrificio y todo eso esta representado en esta sortija.

– Corrí con suerte de encontrarla. Le dije. – supe que era la tuya por su inscripción el _por siempre_, tu y Emmett se lo dicen casi todo el tiempo.

Ella solamente sonrió y se estremeció cuando una brisa helada soplo.

– Vamos a dentro, creo que es hora de partir el pastel. Dije tomándola de la mano para dirigirnos a la casa.

– Mmm que rico pastel con helado y gaseosa. Yo la volví a ver serio. – Que, estoy embarazada lo recuerdas.

– Todo sea por una mujer embaraza y sus antojos. Le dije riéndonos, ella también rio hacia tanto tiempo que no la vi tan feliz, espero que su felicidad duro bastante no quiero que ella sufra mas.

**Edward POV**

No lo podía creer, había vuelto a ver a mi Bella y no solo eso nos habíamos arreglado aunque no me quiso decir donde estaba ni con quien sabia que me amaba tanto como yo a ella, salí de la biblioteca y vi a Tyler sentado en la terraza junto a la piscina, corrí hacia el feliz.

– Gracias. Le dije, pero Tyler no se vía muy feliz.

– Me alegro que todo allá salido bien. Me dijo tristemente.

– ¿Pasa algo?.

– Dime Edward, ¿como hago?, sé que hice algo bueno por ti y Bella y me alegro mucho, pero con ayudarte termine lastimando alguien que aprecio mucho.

– ¿Lo dices por Caleb?.

– Bueno en parte si, por Caleb, Emmett, Pogue, Reid y yo sabes estoy harto de esta telaraña y sabes quien es el más perjudicado. Me dijo seriamente. –Anthony, él es expuesto a todo esta mierda que rodea nuestras vidas.

– No entiendo. Le dije

– Es sencillo, veraz todos nos une a la vida de Bella, en un lazo mágico que no lo vemos pero esta ahí y todos buscamos lo mismo su felicidad. Yo lo mire con cara de que aun no entendía, el pareció entender mi cara, metió su mano al bolsillo de su jacket y saco un DVD. – Velo cuando estés solo ahí descubrirás muchas cosas. Me dijo. – Yo lo edite son varios videos en uno solo, tal vez no te guste lo que descubras ahí pero te darás cuenta de muchas cosas.

Yo tome el DVD y lo guarde después de platicar un poco cada quien tomo su camino, Tyler a casa de Bella y yo a la casa grande, cuando llegue había un gran pleito en el jardín del frente de la casa Jasper y estaba discutiendo con Rosalie mientras mi madre abrazaba Anthony que lloraba asustado ante el pleito.

– EL NIÑO NO DEBE NADA. Le grito Jasper a Rosalie.

– NO LO PUEDO CREER ERES MI HERMANO JASPER, ¿PORQUE LA DEFIENDES?. Le grito Rosalie, yo corrí hacia Anthony y lo abrace.

– Tío Edward. Me dijo Anthony llorando y asustado.

– Ya pequeño, todo esta bien no llores. Le dije alzándolo, el me abrazo y metió su cara bajo mi cuello yo me lo lleve hacia la casa, mi madre nos siguió, lo lleve a la cocina y lo senté sobre el desayunador, mientras le servía un vaso de agua.

– ¿Estas mejor? Le pregunte cuando termino de beber el vaso de agua.

– Sip, gracias.

– ¿Me puedes decir que paso ahí afuera?. Anthony volvió a ver a mi madre y bajo la cabeza. – ¿Mamá me dejarías con Anthony solo unos minutos?.

– Esta bien hijo. Dijo mi madre y salió de la cocina.

– Ahora que la abuela no esta me puedes contar lo que paso.

– Yo no quiero seguir mintiendo mas tío Edward, estoy cansado de mentir. Me dijo poniéndose sus manitas en su cara y llorando. – Pero tampoco quiero que mi mamá sufra si digo la verdad.

– Anthony cielo, porque dices eso. Le dije secándole las lágrimas.

– Esa señora que estaba ahí afuera se acercó a mí y me dijo cosas muy feas de mi mami, cosas que dice que mi mami hizo, pero no es cierto. Dijo llorando más.

– Tu mami no ha hecho nada malo, no le hagas caso a Rosalie, ella solo no quiere a tu mamá es por eso que invento todo eso de ella. Le dije tratando de calmarlo.

– Ella le dijo al tío Jasper, algo como que yo era su as bajo la manga, que ella tiene entre sus manos a mi mami a mi papi y que sabría cuando utilizar ese as.

– ¿!Eso dijo!?. Pero que le pasaba a Rosalie de verdad estaba loca como se le ocurre utilizar al hijo de Bella tanto odio le tenia que se metería con un niño inocente y ¿que tiene que ver el padre de Anthony en esto?. – Tranquilo campeón te prometo que Rosalie no te volverá a molestar

– ¿Que pasa?. Dijo Emmett entrando a la cocina y ver a Anthony con sus ojitos hinchados de tanto llorar, se acercó serio y me miro. – ¿Por qué lloras te lastimaste montando? Pregunto asustado, Anthony se le tiro a sus brazos llorando de nuevo, en eso mi madre volvió a entrar a la cocina.

– Dámelo Emmett. Le dijo. – Lo llevare a su habitación a que tome un baño y así mientras Edward te explica lo sucedido. Emmett le dio Anthony a mi madre, cuando habían abandonado la cocina me pregunto.

– Ahora si me vas a decir porque Anthony estaba llorando.

– No se realmente que sucedió yo venia llegando y vi a Jasper discutiendo con Rosalie en el jardín al parecer le dijo cosas feas al pequeño de Bella y por eso se puso mal yo lo tome y me lo traje para la cocina, Em, lo que le halla dicho Rosalie lo puso muy nervioso.

Emmett solo mando un golpe con su puño cerrado al desayunador.

– Que se cree venir a meterse con él esta bien que me odie a mí y a Bella, pero con Anthony no, él es sagrado. Dijo saliendo de la cocina rumbo a la sala. –¡ROSALIE!. Le grito.

Rosalie pego un brinco estaba leyendo una revista, pero esta lo ignoro y siguió leyendo su revista, Emmett se acercó y le arrebató la revista a la fuerza y la tiro a un lado de donde Rose estaba sentada.

– TE DIJE QUE CON ANTHONY NO TE METIERAS NI TE LE ACERCARAS. Le grito, Rosalie se levanto del sillón y camino hacia las escaleras que llevaba al tercer piso ignorando a Emmett. – ANDA HUYE COMO TODA TU VIDA LO HAS HECHO, NO ESCUCHAS NI DEJAS QUE TE EXPLIQUEN LAS COSAS, REGRESAS DESPUES DE 6 AÑOS PARA QUE PARA VENGARTE DE MI Y DE BELLA CON ANTHONY, ME DAS LASTIMA. Le grito Emmett.

– ERES UN MALDITO. Esta vez fue ella quien se volvió y le grito. – NO SOLO ME ENGAÑASTE CON ELLA SI NO QUE LA METISTE EN NUESTRA CASA COMO TU MEJOR AMIGA Y HICISTE QUE ENGATUSARA A EDWARD Y LA MALA SOY YO Y NO ESA FACIL.

– TIENES RAZÓN BELLA NO ES COMO TU, ELLA ES PURA SINCERA, UNA MUJER QUE NO LE DA MIEDO DE DECIR LO QUE SIENTE Y LUCHA CON UÑAS Y DIENTES PARA DEFENDER LO QUE QUIERE, DEBERIAS SER COMO ELLA. Le dijo esta vez Emmett.

–COMO TE ATREVEZ A COMPARARME CON ESA CUALQUIERA YO NO SOY COMO ELLA.

–Lo que te duele no fue a ver encontrado a Bella conmigo esa vez, si no lo que te duele es que yo no saliera corriendo tras de ti ese día, como siempre lo hice para pedirte perdón por algo que tu misma provocaste. –Le dijo Emmett ya con voz calmada

– Ahora yo soy la culpable, yo provoque que te enredaras con ella y la embarazaras. Las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Rosalie.

– No, pero tu fatal de interés hacia las cosas que yo quería, lo que yo pensara u opinara siempre te valieron, o acaso me vas a negar que nunca estuviste de acuerdo con mi carrera.

– Solo tu Emmett, con tu apellido y el que Carlisle nos dio se te ocurre una profesión tan mediocre, pudiste ser abogado, ingeniero, estudiar medicina como Edward, pero no decidiste ser un simple profesor de educación física.

– ¡Rosalie! –Esta vez fui yo quien hable. – no puede ser que tu nunca apoyaras a Emmett con sus sueños.

– No te metas Edward. Me dijo. – Esto es entre Emmett y yo, sabes. Se volvió hacia Emmett. – Yo te ame y mucho, pero tu no nunca me valoraste, decidiste estudiar una carrera insignificante lejos de mi, mientras yo me quede sola tu te revolcabas con ella me engañaste Emmett.

– No hablemos de engaños Rosalie, porque tú fuiste la primera en engañar. La pelea entre Rosalie y Emmett se estaba poniendo tensa ya que empezaron a sacar todo el resentimiento de su pasado.

– Por eso a la primera oportunidad te vengaste con esa zorra de Bella Swan, esa poca cosa que no me llega ni a los talones. Dijo Rosalie con ironía haciendo que Emmett y yo soltáramos un gruñido, Emmett se acercó y la tomo de sus brazos y la miro fijo a la cara.

– Esa poca cosa como tu lo dices a sido y será lo mejor que me ha pasado, ella me hizo sentir que yo valía la pena, que no era un mediocre poca cosa como tu me hacías sentir a tu lado, cada caricia de Bella, cada beso que nos dimos cuando hacíamos el amor me llevaba a otro mundo cosa que contigo no sentí. Le dijo Emmett, Rosalie se soltó de su agarre y le mando una bofetada.

– TE ODIO. Fue lo ultimo que le dijo subiendo a su habitación, Emmett se volvió hacia mi, yo estaba estático ante lo que Emmett le dijo a Rosalie, él y Bella, pero, pero.

– ¿¡Edward!? Me dijo Emmett sacudiéndome para que reaccionara, ese momento mi sangre hervía de rabia, no se como ni de donde saque fuerzas y le mande un golpe a Emmett que lo hizo caer de espaldas contra el piso. – ¿DEMONIOS EDWARD QUE TE PASA? Me dijo limpiándose la boca llena de sangre.

– ¿Qué?, ¿que me pasa? ¿como quieres que este con lo que acabo de oír sobre tu y Bella?.

– Maldición Edward, todo fue mentiras solo quería que Rosalie escuchara lo que siempre a querido oír aunque sean mentiras. Me dijo levantándose del piso.

– Lo siento Emmett, no sé que me paso es que el echo de imaginarme a ti y a Bella juntos me hizo ver todo rojo

– Hay hermanito. Me dijo pasándome la mano por mi hombro. –Recuerda que ya nos viste una vez tratando de tener sexo. Porque tenia que recordármelo si trato de olvidarlo. – además debes saber que Bella y yo hemos sido amigos desde que entramos a la Universidad y aunque te duela debo decirte que ella y yo tuvimos nuestro momento, pero eso fue algo que quedo en el pasado, ella te ama a ti, así que deja esos celos. Me dijo subiendo a su habitación. –Iré a ver Anthony.

yo me quede en la sala pensando en lo que Emmett me dijo, sé que el tenia razón Bella y él se conocieron en la universidad y estudiaron la misma carrera no era nada raro que entre ellos hubiera pasado algo, además quien era yo para reclamarles por cosas del pasado si ella ahora me amaba a mi solo a mi y la verdad no me molestaba que entre ellos hubiera pasado algo, un beso, una caricia nada fuera de este mundo y fue antes de conocerlos, así hubieran estado casados no me importaría porque ella me ama a mi, solté la risa ante este ultimo pensamiento.

– Bella y Emmett casados, eso ni ellos se lo creerían…

**Emmett POV**

Subí a ver Anthony tras la pelea de Rosalie estaba un poco preocupado, pero al llegar a la puerta de su habitación me mire al espejo del pasillo, tenia la camisa llena de sangre al igual que mi labio partido producto del golpe de Edward, quien iba a decir que los celos sacaban la fuerza bruta de mi hermanito, así que decide ir a mi habitación antes de ver a mi hijo, no seria una buena idea que me viera así golpeado y con sangre lo asustaría mas, ya en mi habitación me cambie de camisa y cure un poco mi labio, en eso me acorde de esa noche la noche antes de que a Bella le sucediera aquella desgracia que nos marco para toda la vida, camine a mi closet y saque un CD, que desde esa noche no oía, lo coloque en mi reproductor, tome el control me acosté sobre la cama y le di play y la canción empezó a sonar y junto llego el recuerdo de esa noche.

**….**

_Había regresado de Forks después de realizar mi practica de profesión en el instituto como requisito para graduarme, había resuelto mi problema con Rosalie y nos habíamos comprometido, debería estar feliz pero no se porque no era así había algo que nos estaba alejando y no sé si se debía a la tracción que recibe de Rosalie unos meses atrás o era porque yo no dejaba de pensar en Bella estos meses lejos no dejaba de pensar en ella, es que no debí haberla dejado ya que apenas estaba saliendo de esa relación tan traumante con Riley Biers y tuve que dejarla sola y tanto que me necesitaba, por eso mi primer instinto fue ir a buscar a su trabajo apenas llegue ni siquiera había ido a mi departamento, llegue y estacione mi jeep en el parqueo donde trabajaba Bella, era un centro comercial pequeño, Bella trabaja en una tienda para bebés medio tiempo por la universidad y sé que no tardaría en salir, así que la espere al cabo de 15 minutos salió, hermosa como siempre aunque vestía su uniforme de trabajo se vía hermosa, baje de mi jeep y me a recosté a la puerta del copiloto, Bella no parecía a ver nota mi presencia en ese lugar, no aguantando las ganas la llame._

_– PEQUE. Le grite, ella levanto su mirada y me vio su cara se ilumino al verme en un impulso salió corriendo hacia a mi pegando un brinco antes de llegar y yo la apañe en el aire quedando en mis brazos, cada una de sus piernas se enrollaron alrededor de mis muslos y con sus manos se aferro a mi cuello yo mientras las sostenía de su cintura._

_– Emmett! Me dijo con lágrimas. – te extrañe, no sabes cuanto_

_– Yo también, peque. Le dije dándole un beso en la frente, ella me devolvió otro en la mejilla, sentí una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo ante ese beso y que decir de tenerla tan cerca._

_– ¿Porque no me avisaste que llegabas hoy?. Me dijo dándome otro beso en la mejilla. _

_– Quería darte una sorpresa. Le dije pasando mi nariz por su cuello y respirando su olor a champú de frutas, la piel de Bella se erizo. – No sabes cuanto te extrañe. Dije besando su cuello._

_– Em… dijo agitada. – ¿que haces?_

_– No lo se. Le dije sacando mi cabeza de cuello. – perdón, solo que no he dejado de pensar en ti estos meses, verte y tenerte así es lo que mas deseaba. Dije avergonzado._

_– Emmett yo también. Me dijo.- he sentido lo mismo. Y al terminar de decir eso la hale mas a mi y la bese Bella me correspondió el beso, tan puro, tan de ella, nos soltamos cuando nos falto la respiración. – se me había olvidado lo bien que besas. Dijo._

_– Vámonos de aquí. Le dije ya excitado, ella asentido con la cabeza. – ¿a mi departamento o al tuyo? Le pregunte._

_– Al mio. Dijo. – Deje la cena prepara, así que es mejor que al mio. _

_Sin decir nada la subí al jeep y me puse en camino a su departamento, cuando llegamos Bella metió la cena al microondas para calentarla, mientras se metió al baño yo puse la mesa cuando Bella salió vistiendo su pijama favorita que eran de los ositos cariñositos que le había regalado cuando éramos novios y unas pantuflas de lobo que Jacob le había regalado para navidad, su cabello aun estaba húmedo, después de cenar, le ayude a Bella arreglar la cocina y luego pasamos a la pequeña sala._

_– ¿Y entonces te comprometiste?. Me dijo, yo solo eche mi cabeza para atrás del sillón y con un almohadón me tape la cara. _

_– No se si hice lo correcto. Le dije aun tapándome la cara._

_– ¿La amas? Me pregunto quitándome el almohadón de la cara, me quede viéndola y contemplándola era tan hermosa, tan sencilla, tan natural el lado opuesto de Rosalie que aunque fuera hermosa, era petulante, arrogante y vanidosa._

_– Si! Le dije y bajo su mirada tristemente. – Pero creo que a ti también. Ella no dijo nada solo se quedo callada y lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. – Bella, mírame. Le dije levando su mentón. – no quiero que pienses que me estoy burlando de ti._

_– No lloro por eso Em, es que fui una idiota, si no hubiera terminado contigo, tú y yo seriamos novios aun y seria conmigo que te fueras a casar y no con ella._

_– Pero las cosas se dieron por algo, no digo que te merecías lo que ese imbécil te hacia, pero si tu no hubieras terminado conmigo yo no me hubiera ido a Forks esas vacaciones yo me hubiera enamorado de Rosalie._

_– Y que va pasar con esto que sentimos aun el uno por el otro, porque tu me acabas de decir que crees que aun me amas y yo también siento lo mismo._

_– No lo se Bella. Le dije halándola hacia mi abrazándola ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo jugaba con su pelo. – tenemos dos opciones. Le murmure._

_– ¿Cuáles? Pregunto mientras hacia figuras en mi estomago con su dedo. _

_– Buena una es, oh seguimos como hasta ahora siéndolo los mejores amigos y ayudándonos mutuamente, oh le damos rienda suelta a nuestro sentimiento. Le dije besando su coronilla._

_– ¿tu cual elegirás? Me pregunto levantándose y viéndome a los ojos seria._

_– bueeenoooo. Le dije nervioso. – sonara feo, viniendo de mi y estando recién comprometido, pero me gusta la opción dos. Bella sonrió. – Bella. Le dije serio. –No quiero que pienses que quiero jugar contigo, es solo que nuestro noviazgo fue tan corto y no hicimos tantas cosas._

_– Te refieres a que no tuvimos sexo. Me dijo._

_– No, bueno en parte si, solo digo que yo quería enseñarte tantas cosas como novios viajar, que conocieras a mi familia, todo eso que hacen los novios. Le dije._

_– Lo siento Emmett. Fue lo único que me dijo._

_– No importa ya, entonces tú también eliges la opción dos. Le dije arqueando una ceja._

_– Síííí… me respondió. – Y que Dios me perdone por meterme con un hombre comprometido. Termino de decir y se balanceo sobre mi besándome, yo caí acostado en el sillón y Bella encima mio sentía su respiración junto con la mía, sus labios, esos labios que bese aquella primera cita, ese cuerpo que siempre desee, pero que respete en todo momento, de pronto Bella dejo de besarme y se levanto, seguro se había arrepentido, pero me tomo de la mano y me condujo a su habitación. _

_– ¿Que hacemos aquí? Le pregunte cuando nos detuvimos frente a su cama, pero ella no me contesto se paro de puntillas y me beso, sus manos recorrieron mi pecho, hasta llegar hasta mi pantalón lentamente saco las faldas de mi camisa y empezó a desabotonarla un botón a la vez, cuando llego al ultimo tiro mi camisa hacia atrás de mis hombros, quitándome y dejando mi torso desnudo. – ¿Bella estas segura?_

_– Si Em. Me dijo. –sé que tu también lo deseas. Que si lo deseaba, ella ni se imaginaba cuanto desde que era mi novia soñé con hacerle el amor, sin decir nada mas le quite la pijama dejándola solo en bragas y brassier, Dios tenia un cuerpo de ensueño, ella hizo lo mismo con mi pantalón dejándome en bóxer, empecé a besar sus hombros, mientras sentía su respiración agitarse, baje y bese sus pechos por encima de su brassier, mientras con mi mano deslizaba su bragas entre sus piernas dejándola desnuda luego hice lo mismos con su brassier, acaricie su espalda desnuda , Bella temblaba y yo no sabia si era de nervios o de frio, así que la tome y la coloque sobre la cama, me quite el bóxer y me posesione sobre ella aguantando mi peso en mis codos, la volví a besar, si Bella supiera las veces que soñé este momento así con ella, deje sus labios y baje lentamente a sus pechos donde bese, chupe, mordí y lamí de mil veces._

_– Bella eres exquisita. Le dije._

_– Eeeemmeeett poooor faaaaaaaaaavor. Me dijo._

_– Me quieres ya. Le susurre entre risas_

_– Maldición Emmett, claro que si. Lentamente empecé a pasar la punta de mi pene por sus pliegues abriendo espacio para entrar, masaje su clítoris con mi punta Bella me miraba fijamente mientras yo entraba lentamente en ella._

_– Peque, eras tan estrecha. Le dije, besándola mientras ella metías sus dedos en mi pelo jalándome más hacia ella, cuando empecé a entrar cada vez mas en ella, Bella soltó un grito._

_– DUELE!_

_Maldición, dije para mi mismo, como no me di cuenta antes, trate de salir de ella, pero era tarde había traspasado con mi pene aquella barrera que marcaba la pureza de Bella, sentí como la sangre tibia salía del interior de Bella, me quede quieto aun dentro de ella._

_– Respira profundo. Le dije besándola, pude ver un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. – Pronto pasara, ¿quieres que salga de dentro de ti? Le pregunte, Bella rodeo mi nuque con su brazos y me halo hacia ella quedando unidos por la frente._

_– No, quiero, lo que quiero es que termines lo que empezaste. Me dijo, nos quedamos así unidos frente a frente mientras lentamente empecé a moverme dentro de ella, ella empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de mis estocadas, primero despacio, luego rápido hasta que los dos llegamos a nuestro clímax juntos, caí aun lado de Bella acostado y la hale hacia mí acariciándole la cara._

_– ¿Estas bien? Le pregunte. – Perdón no quise lastimarte, pero yo no sabia que tu buenooo. Le dije nervioso._

_– Estoy bien Emmett, no te preocupes, yo debí decirte que era virgen aun._

_–¿Por qué Bella? Ella me miro extrañada ante mi pregunta. –¿Por qué quisiste perder tu virginidad conmigo? La verdad es que nunca pensé que ella era virgen siempre creí que ella y Riley tenían sexo._

_– Porque tú has sido el hombre más importante en mi vida, fuiste mi primer novio, mi mejor amigo y eras el indicado._

_– Pensé que tú te habías entregado a Riley _

_– No, nunca lo hicimos, con Riley no pase de besos aunque parezca absurdo siempre quise que fueras tú._

_– Gracias. Le dije, ella me sonrió y bostece o. – Hora de dormir. Dije jalando el edredón para cobijarnos y así fue como le hice por primera y ultima vez el amor a Bella._

**…**

Me levante de la cama cuando la canción dejo de sonar, el remordimiento me estaba matando al negarle a Edward todo lo que le dije a Rosalie de Bella, pero no podía decirle que todo era verdad no hasta que Bella regresara y pensar de que esa sola noche que Bella y yo estuvimos juntos concebimos a nuestra razón de vivir a nuestro hijo y basto esa noche para descubrir que Bella era una parte de mi vida muy importante, pero descubrí que Rosalie lo era mas y Bella lo entendió tan bien que nunca se sintió utilizada por mi. En eso tocaron a mi puerta y un Anthony vestido con su con su pijama de superman entro corriendo a mi habitación.

– Hola. Le dije cuando se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

– Hola papi. Me respondió y me abrazo. – Te amo papi.

– Y yo mi pequeño pateador, ya cenaste.

– Si y me lave mis dientes, solo vine a darte el beso de buenas noches.

– que te perece si duermes conmigo hoy. Anthony se levanto de la cama y empezó a brincar en ella feliz, de pronto sus ojos se pusieron tristes.

– ¿papito? Y se volvió a sentar. – Esa mujer, la que me dijo todo esas cosas feas de mi mami es la tía Rosalie.

– Si hijo. Le dije. –Pero no le hagas caso ella esta un poco mal de la cabeza.

– Es cierto que tú te ibas a casar con ella, pero la dejaste por mi mami.

– No te voy a mentir, es verdad.

Como explicarle a un niño de seis años todo lo sucedido y que me librara Dios de hacerlo Anthony no podía saber nunca la verdad seria algo trauman te para el si lo ha sido para Bella ahora para el.

– Papi, me cuentas él cuente del súper héroe y la princesa.

– Claro cielo. Le dije acomodándolo en mi cama para que se acostara. – estas listo para oír el cuento.

– Siiiiiiiii. Me dijo feliz.

– Había una vez una princesa que corría por el bosque con sus zapatillas converse y al llegar a la calle principal que llevaba a su castillo se dio cuenta que una de sus agujeta se soltó, así que agacho atarcela, cuando temirno de atarlas se levanto trato de cruzar la calle sin darse cuenta que un carruaje que venia muy rápido e iba hacer arrollada por este, de pronto de la nada apareció un misterioso héroe y la rescato, convirtiéndose ese día en el mas importante para el resto de su vida para ellos…

Y así continúe contándole el cuento Anthony hasta quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Bueno creo que nadie se esperaba esto, ¿¡verdad!?

Emmett y Bella... ¿quien dudo de la paternidad de Emmett para con Anthony digan yooo?

Espero que les guste el lunes subo otro capítulo

Besositos a todas.

* * *

**Alisaness Cullen: **Gracias por tu buenos deseos, por suerte mi abuelita esta mejor y paso mi cumpleaños junto a mi fue el mejo regalo y soy de Costa Rica. 3

**Anónimo:** Gracias por seguir ahí me encanta tus reviews, me gustaría saber tú nombre para dejar de llamarte anónimo. :-*

**supattinsondecullen: **Espero hallas salido de la duda, no fue mi intención dejarte confundida ;-)


	37. El regreso

**Capítulo 37: El regreso**

**Bella POV**

_Estábamos debajo de aquellos sauces a la orilla del lago en el gran jardín de la casa de Garrett y Kate, sentía las caricias de Edward por todo mi cuerpo besándome bajo su piel desnudos los dos, Edward empezó a descender besando todo a su paso mis pechos, mi vientre, mi ombligo hasta llegar a mi sexo donde con su lengua arremetió mi clítoris dándome una sensación inolvidable, pero el momento mejor fue cuando introdujo dentro de mí su miembro duro y erecto haciéndome la mujer más feliz porque ahora era de él y de nadie más, cuando sentí que mi orgasmo iba llegar, unas ganas enormes de vomitar me entro, así que me desperté y corrí al baño ya cuando vomite volví a la cama, todo había sido un sueño un hermoso y bello sueño, pero mi bebé no me dejo terminar ya que me despertó, me volví acostar acariciando mi vientre._

– Eres el producto del amor de tu padre y mío, nos harás muy felices a mí, a tu padre y a tu hermano que no sabes cuánto desea un hermano o hermana, sea lo que seas te amaremos de igual manera, solo quiero que te parezcas a tu padre, a ese hombre que amo tanto. Le dije a mi bebé, en eso mire el reloj de mi mesita de noche eran las 5 de la mañana, en Forks seria casi media noche, tome mi celular y marque su número, necesitaba oírlo de nuevo lo extrañaba tanto.

– Aló, Edward Cullen habla –. Contesto somnoliento.

– ¡Amor! Dije feliz al escuchar su voz. –Perdón sé que es tarde, pero me moría por oír tu voz.

– Bella, amor. Me dijo feliz. –claro que no me molesta, también me moría por oírte estaba soñando contigo, en nuestra primera vez juntos, recuerdas.

– Claro que lo recuerdo, amor yo también estaba soñando lo mismo.

– Regresa necesito tenerte aquí y hacerte mía de nuevo siento que no resistiré no sabes lo difícil que es levantarme todos los días y mirar mi cama vacía sin ti.

– Lo se amor, no sabes lo difícil también que es para mí no tenerte aquí, y que me beses, me toques. ¡Oh Edward!, te necesito tanto quisiera que me hicieras el amor en este momento.

– ¡Maldición Bella!, ¿dime dónde estás? e iré hacértelo.

– No puedo Edward, entiéndelo, pero pronto lo sabrás.

– ¿Por qué no me quieres decir dónde estás?

– Amor, no puedo es lo único que te puedo decir.

– Pero por lo menos dime que te tratan bien.

– No tengo queja alguna.

Nos quedamos hablando durante horas hasta que logre quedarme profundamente dormida

**~oOo~**

Después de despedirme de Evelyn y Gorman haciéndoles prometer que regresaría pronto con Anthony y con mi nuevo bebé, tomamos el vuelo de Inglaterra a Washington de ahí a Port Angels y por ultimo a Forks, me sentía tan ansiosa por llegar había pasado una semana organizando este viaje nadie sabía de mi regreso ni quien regresaría conmigo ni siquiera a Edward le dije cuando hablamos ayer quería que fuera una sorpresa.

– ¿Estas bien? Me pregunto Kate por décima vez.

– Si, tranquila las náuseas me dan solo en la mañana y a veces en la tarde. Le respondí. – ¿Y tú?

–Nerviosa, ansiosa gracias Bella. Me dijo abrazándome.

– No es nada lo hice como un presente para Pogue, por todo su sacrificio.

– A Pogue le gustara tu regalo de cumpleaños. Me dijo Caleb viéndome por el retrovisor del auto que alquilo.

Y es que hoy era el cumpleaños de Pogue, así que de regalo le traje a Kate seria mi regalo para él, cuando entramos al camino que nos llevaba a la casa de los Cullen mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, nadie nos esperaba sé que le tenían una pequeña fiesta a Pogue en la casa que sería en el patio trasero así que no nos oirían llegar, Caleb estaciono el auto frente a la entrada principal nos abajamos y caminamos al patio trasero.

– Ahora quédense aquí, cuando yo les diga salen. Les dije a Caleb y Kate que se quedaron detrás de un arbusto donde no se podían ver, camine hacia el patio trasero nadie se había percatado de nuestra llegada, se encontraba mi padre y Sue, Jacob y Leah, Seth, los Cullen Reid, Tyler, Pogue y los hombres que más amo Edward y Anthony, estaban terminando de abrir los obsequios, por lo menos eso oí que le dijo Jasper.

– Bueno Pogue ese fue tu último regalo.

– Gracias a todos por esta pequeña reunión. Dijo Pogue.

– Bueno. Dije y todas las miradas se posaron en mí. – Aun falta mis regalos.

– ¡BELLA! Gritaron todos a coro

– ¡Mami!, mi mami regreso. Dijo mi hijo corriendo hacia mí, cuando llego se tiro a mis brazos, yo lo llene de besos y abrazos.

– Anthony te extrañe.

– Y yo mami. Me dijo dándome un beso y ahueco su cara en mi cuello en eso Emmett se acercó a mí.

–Peque, bienvenida. Me dijo alzándome y dando vueltas conmigo, cuando paro me volvió a poner en el suelo. – Te extrañe. Y me dio un beso en la frente.

– Yo también Emmett.

Después de saludar a mi padre y a todos uno por uno, solo faltaba él, el cual se mantenía a unos metros de mi abrí paso por entre todos caminado hacia él, el hizo lo mismo, cuando no pude más corrí hacia el feliz de verlo brincando a sus brazos quedando ahorcajas en él, nos miramos fijamente hasta que me beso.

– Bienvenida. Me dijo y me volvió a besar. – Te amo. Beso. – Estoy feliz que estés aquí. Beso. –No sabes cuánto deseaba tenerte así entres mis brazos. Beso

Después de unos minutos o más de estar besándonos oímos el carraspeo de varias personas detrás de nosotros, Edward me puso en el suelo con cuidado eso sí, sin soltarme de la mano.

– Nos pueden decir que significa esto. Dijo Alice. – ¿Acaso ustedes no estaban enojados?

– Bueno. Dijo Edward dándome un beso en la sien. – Bella y yo los reconciliamos hace ocho días gracias a Tyler. En eso todos volvieron a verlo. – El logro que yo me comunicara con Bella donde quisiera que estaba y hablamos por horas y nos reconciliamos y todas las noches hablamos por teléfono.

– ¿Así que ocho días? Dijo Emmett. – Que calladitos se lo tenían, pero me alegro que hayan resuelto su problema provocado con gente de mala fe. Termino diciendo viendo a Rosalie que me miraba con desprecio.

– Pero Bella porque nos avisaste que vendrías hoy. Dijo Esme. – Hubiéramos ido por ti al aeropuerto.

– Bueno yo quería darles una sorpresa a todos y darle mi regalo a Pogue. Dije

– Y a ver dónde está mí regalo. Me dijo Pogue frotándose las manos ansiosas.

– Primero que todo quiero decirles chicos. Les dije a Pogue, Reid y Tyler. – Que este mes lejos me di cuenta de todo lo que han sacrificado por mí, ¿Reid? Le dije tomando su mano. –lamento que no estuvieras presente cuando tu madre murió, no sabes cómo me dolió saber sobre su muerte.

Reid me miró fijamente y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

– Gracias Bella, sé que mi madre donde este entenderá porque no estuve ahí para despedirme de ella.

– Sabes tu madre debió sentirse orgullosa de ti. Le dije dándole un beso, luego me acerque a Tyler. – Tyler perdón por que no pudiste asistir a la boda de tu hermana, sé que son muy unidos y sé que lo que te diga no hará revivir esa fecha tan importante.

– No te preocupes Bella, mi hermana lo entiende, además me ahorre de ser el padrino y dar esos discursos aburridos. Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente. Ahora solo me quedaba Pogue.

– Pogue, lamento que hallas tenido que proponerle matrimonio a tu novia por teléfono y lamento aunque tengas casi tres años sin verla, la verdad no sé cómo haces porque yo con un mes lejos de Edward me quería volver loca. Le dije tomando la mano de Edward, el solo me dio un pequeño beso casto en los labios.

– Yo también casi me vuelvo loco sin ti este tiempo. Me dijo Edward.

– Pero volviendo al tema de Pogue. Dije. – Pogue si te doy la oportunidad de que le hagas la propuesta de matrimonio a tu novia como debe ser, ¿lo harías?

– Bella claro que sí, pero no pienso viajar, no ahora. Dijo viendo a Rosalie.

– Quien dijo que tú viajarías. Le dije riendo. – Quieres ver tu regalo de cumpleaños.

– Mmmmm sí, pero porque tanto misterio.

Me volví hacia el arbusto donde estaban Caleb y Kate y llame a Kate.

– Kate, puedes salir.

Kate salió de los arbusto y camino hacia Pogue, el me miro a y me dio un beso en la frente.

– Gracias. Me dijo feliz.

– No me lo agradezca es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, pero ve. Le dije, Pogue salió en carrera a toparla y cuando se acercaron la tomo en sus brazos y la beso, era una escena tan romántica, verlos juntos felices, a más de uno se les salieron las lágrimas e incluyéndome, sentí a Edward abrazándome detrás mío yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho y el empezó a besarme.

– Te amo Bella y cada vez te amo más, con todas estas cosas que haces. Me dijo. – estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Me separe de Edward un momento

– Bueno tengo otro regalo pero este regalo es para los tres. Dije. – También es para Reid y Tyler, el otro era solo para Pogue. Dije viendo hacia el arbusto, en eso Caleb salió y camino hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

– Feliz cumpleaños amigo. Le dijo a Pogue, el cual se le fue encima y lo abrazo al igual que Reid y Tyler.

– ¡CALEB! Que gusto verte broo. Le dijeron los tres.

– Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo. Le dijo Reid.

– El suficiente, vine a recuperar mi trabajo. Dijo. – claro si me aceptan de nuevo.

– Siempre ha sido tuyo. Le dijo Emmett. – Gracias Caleb, por todo, por cuidarla y aceptarla todo este tiempo en tu casa.

– Sabes que lo haría una y mil veces. Le dijo Caleb a Emmett

Edward me volvió a ver, su rostro era de sorpresa e indignación al comprobar que todo este mes estuve en Inglaterra en casa de Caleb.

– No es lo que tú piensas. Le dije en sus labios.

– Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo has estado con él. Me reclamo molesto y soltando mi mano que todo el tiempo la tenía sostenida.

–Edward quiero hablar contigo a solas. Le dijo Caleb

**Edward POV**

Nos encontrábamos en el jardín trasero de la casa celebrándole en cumpleaños a Pogue estábamos toda mi familia, el padre de Bella y Sue, me amigo Seth y Jacob y Leah, hasta la amargada de Rosalie, en eso Alice llego con la pequeña Jaslice tenía una semanas de nacida pero era muy despabilada y juguetona.

– ¿Puedo? Le dije a Alice, mi hermana sonrió y la puse en mis brazos. – Mira que hermosas estas Jas, debes ser la bebé más mimada del mundo, a ver quién la quiere. Le dije, en eso todos soltaron las risas. – ¿Queee? Dije molesto.

– Nada solo que te vez gracioso hablándole a la Jaslice, como bebé. Dijo Emmett, el como siempre le encuentra chiste a todo. – Sabes si así eres con Jas que es solo nuestra sobrina, me imagino con un hijo.

– Vamos Emmett, todos nos vuelven locos los bebés. Dijo Jasper en mi defensa.

– Cierto. Dijo Tyler. – yo tengo un amigo que cuando su hijo nació y lo llevo a su casa no fue a trabajar por un mes y eso no es nada si él bebé dormía mucho decía que estaba enfermo, si pasaba mucho despierto el bebé está enfermo y ni les cuento a la hora del baño que si el agua está muy fría o caliente.

Todos los presentes soltaron la risa a excepción de Rosalie, Alice y yo, ah y Emmett que al parecer no le gusto el comentario de Tyler.

– ¡Hey! Dijo Anthony bravo. – Tío Tyler, te estas burlando de mi papá y no me gustan que se burlen de él, él solo se preocupaba por mí.

– Lo siento Anthony. Dijo Tyler.

– ¿Alice? Le dije pasándole a Jas a sus brazos que se había quedado dormida.

– Si, Edward.

– Aun quieres que sea el padrino del bebé.

– Claro hermano o acaso no quieres.

– Claro que quiero, pero me preguntaba ¿y la madrina?

– Obvio que la madrina seré yo- dijo Rosalie. – Soy la hermana legítima de Jasper y ese cargo me corresponde a mí.

– En realidad. Dijo Jasper, frotándose la nuca un poco nervios –Alice y yo ya se lo habíamos pedido a Edward y a Bella.

– ¿ESTAN LOCOS? Chillo Rosalie. – Esa cualquiera no puede ser la madrina de mi sobrina.

– ¡Rosalie! Le dijo mi padre. –Cuida tu vocabulario enfrente de Anthony. Ella no dijo nada solo ladeo su cabeza restándole importancia.

– Edward, Alice y yo aún queremos que Bella sea la madrina, solo esperamos que tú y ella se reconcilien pronto. Me dijo Jasper, si supieran que Bella y yo ya nos arreglamos.

– Iré acostar a Jaslice. Dijo Alice, camino a la casa, al rato llego con radio de esos de comunicaciones para bebés para oír cuando Jas se despertara.

– Que tal si abrimos los obsequios. Dijo Jasper, abrazando Alice.

Todos nos acercamos a la mesa de los obsequios y Pogue empezó abrir los regalos uno por uno que iban desde ropa, juegos de video, música, vale de cambio de aceite para su moto, cuando Pogue abrió el ultimo regalo nos agradeció a todos por estar ahí, pero en ese momento se oyó una voz, la única voz que me hacía vibrar, todos volteamos a ver de dónde venía, y ahí estaba ella parada viéndonos a todos.

– Aun falta mis regalos. Dijo Bella.

– ¡BELLA! Gritaron todos a coro yo me quede estático, feliz de verla ahí, mi reacción era correr hacia ella abrazarla besarla, pero tenía que darle la oportunidad a Anthony él la extrañaba igual o más que yo.

– Mami, mi mami regreso. Dijo Anthony corriendo hacia ella y tirándose a sus brazos y llenándola de besos.

– Anthony te extrañe. Le dijo Bella.

– Y yo mami. Le dijo dándole más besos, en eso Emmett se acercó y la abrazo feliz de verla, después saludaron uno por uno, los presentes aceptó Rosalie, Bella me vio y se abrió paso por entre todos camino hacia mí, yo hice lo mismo, cuando no pudo más corío hacia mi feliz mis brazos quedando ahorcajas en mí, nos miramos fijamente hasta que la bese.

– Bienvenida. Le dije y la volví a besar. – Te amo. Beso. – Estoy feliz que estés aquí. Beso. –No sabes cuánto deseaba tenerte así entres mis brazos. Beso le decía desesperado parecía un hombre sed entiendo y los besos de Bella eran mi agua.

Después de unos minutos o más de estar besándonos oímos el carraspeo de varias personas detrás de nosotros, puse a Bella en el suelo pero siempre aferrado a su mano.

– Nos pueden decir que significa esto. Nos dijo Alice. – ¿Acaso ustedes no estaban enojados?

Después de contarles que nos habíamos reconciliado hacia ochos días con ayuda de Tyler, todos nos felicitaron

– Pero Bella porque nos avisaste que vendrías hoy. L e dijo mi madre. – Hubiéramos ido por ti al aeropuerto. Eso mismo pensaba decirle yo como había llegado a Forks si todos estaban aquí.

– Bueno yo quería darles una sorpresa a todos y darle mi regalo a Pogue. Dijo

Después de decirles no que cosas a Reid, a Tyler y a Pogue sobre como ellos se habían sacrificado por ella, cosa que no entendí, le dio su regalo a Pogue que no era más ni nada menos que su novia la cual tenía años de no verla el pobre.

Al ver a Pogue con su novia juntos felices, me sentí tan feliz de que Bella este de nuevo conmigo y tan orgulloso de lo que había hecho por Pogue que a abrace por atrás ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la empecé a besar.

– Te amo Bella y cada vez te amo más, con todas estas cosas que haces. Le dije. – estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Pero ella se separó de mí alegando que tenía otro regalo pero que este era para los tres, para Reid y Tyler también. Y así de la misma parte que salió la novia de Pogue salió el, pero que demonios hacia aquí.

– Feliz cumpleaños amigo. Le dijo a Pogue, el cual se le fue encima y lo abrazo al igual que Reid y Tyler.

– CALEB!, Que gusto verte broo. Le dijeron los tres.

– Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo. Le dijo Reid.

– El suficiente, vine a recuperar mi trabajo. Dijo. – claro si me aceptan de nuevo.

– Siempre ha sido tuyo. Le dijo Emmett. – Gracias Caleb, por todo, por cuidarla y aceptarla todo este tiempo en tu casa.

– Sabes que lo haría una y mil veces. Le dijo Caleb a Emmett

Volví a ver a Bella estaba sorprendido e indignado al comprobar que todo este tiempo ella estuvo en Inglaterra con él, que estúpido había sido.

– No es lo que tú piensas. Me dijo Bella en mis labios.

– Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo has estado con él. Le reclame molesto y soltando su mano la cual sostenía desde que llego–

–Edward quiero hablar contigo a solas. Me dijo Caleb, volví a ver a Bella la cual estaba asustada.

– Yo también. Le dije. – Vamos a la casa.

– Bueno si no es problema me gustaría que Bella estuviera presente, ya que no se quedara tranquila pensado que nos pelaremos como la última vez. Me dijo Caleb.

– No hay problema. Dije tomando a Bella de la mano y caminando a la casa.

– ¡Caleb! Ll llamo la novia de Pogue, este la volvió a ver. – Mantén la calma y no provoques algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir.

– Lo se Kate. Le dijo Caleb.

No le puse atención y seguí caminando con Bella a la casa, llegamos a la sala Bella, seguía a la par mía nerviosa y no me daba la cara creo que se sentía mal ya que la vi pálida.

– ¿Bella estas bien? Le pregunte, pasándole la mano por su frente.

– Si no te preocupes es solo que fueron muchas horas de vuelo y el cambio de horario y ver a mi hijo y a ti ha sido muy fuerte. Me dijo

– ¿Por qué Bella? Le dije como reproche, ella me miro seria – ¿Por qué, de todos los lugares y amigos corriste a sus brazos?

– Bella no corrió a mis brazos. Me dijo Caleb llegando a la sala. –como sabrás Edward, Bella le creyó a Rosalie que tú la habías abandonado en Inglaterra ustedes dos fueron engañados por ella, pero aquí lo que importa es que ustedes se aman y nada ni nadie los puede separar.

– ¿pero pensé que tú, bueno que tú?

– Que aprovecharía para conquistarla, pues tienes razón eso quería hacer hasta que hace ocho días el día de mi cumpleaños me di cuenta que no puedo luchar contra el destino ya que él no quiere dejar de unirlos.

– No entiendo. Le dije.

– Ya lo entenderás. Me dijo. – esa parte te toca decírtelo Bella. – Lo único que te puede decir es que ella te ama y a pesar de todo ustedes merecen estar juntos.

Volví a ver a Bella, la cual se sentó en el sillón abanicándose con sus manos, al parecer ahora tenía calor.

– Bueno Edward el punto es. Me dijo Caleb. – Yo amo a Bella y sé que ella de alguna forma siente algo por mí no tan intenso como lo que siente por ti, así que te pido que la cuides y la ames porque si la rechazas de nuevo esta vez no te será tan fácil recuperarla y créeme que esta vez no te lo pondré tan fácil. Me dijo. – ahora si me disculpas quiero celebrar con mis amigos, además creo que ustedes necesitan hablar a solas. Y diciendo esto se retiró de la sala.

Me arrodille frente a Bella y tome sus manos y deje un beso en ellas, para luego mirarla a los ojos.

– Bella, perdón sabes que soy celoso, te amo y no quiero perderte, sobre lo que paso con Rosalie, Emmett y tú, no me importa si tú y mi hermano tuvieron algo en el pasado, no me importa si Emmett engaño a Rosalie contigo, lo que me importa es que tú me amas y yo te amo.

– Edward yo… me dijo. – Porque no te he de importar, Rosalie es tu hermana.

– Lo sé pero todo estos años me la he pasado compadeciendo a Rosalie, pero al que realmente debí hacerlo fue a Emmett, no entiendo como Rosalie lo humillo tanto tiempo, nunca valoro a Emmett por lo que era, ella solo quería que el encajara en su mundo de perfección.

– Sabes cuándo Emmett me hablaba de sus hermanos siempre lo hacía con una admiración, pero del que siempre hablaba mas era de ti, creo que desde ahí ya te amaba. Me dijo pasando su mano por mi cabello. –Nunca pensé que ese Edward del que me hablaba fuera tan y cual como me lo describía en su físico y personalidad, te amo Edward.

– Y yo a ti Bella. Le dije acercándome a ella, para besarla, pero cuando lo iba hacer se cubrió su boca con su mano, era como si le diera nauseas mis besos, se levantó del sillón y corrió al baño, yo la seguí, cuando llegue Bella estaba vomitando de rodillas sobre la tasa del servicio me acerque a ella y recogí su cabello con una mano y con la otra le sostuve la frente. – Amor, creo que debería decirle a mi padre que te examine debiste coger algún virus en el avión. Le dije preocupado.

– Estoy bien. Dijo levantándose del suelo y caminado hacia el lavabo para enjaguarse la boca y lavarse la cara.

– No estás bien, cuando llegamos a la sala estabas pálida, luego tenías calor y ahora estas vomitando, eso no es estar bien. Le dije, ella levanto su cabeza y se secó con una toalla y camino hacia mí.

– Te lo juro es normal, estoy bien.

– Como que estas bien. Le dije molesto y saliendo del baño ella me siguió, llegamos a la sala de nuevo yo me senté y ella hizo lo mismo, pero la ignore haciéndome el bravo, como era posible que jugara con su salud de esa manera.

– No te enojes. Me dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja. – Te juro que estoy bien.

– No te creo. Le dije con indiferencia.

–EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, ESCÚCHAME PORQUE SOLO LO DIRE UNA VEZ MAS. Me grito.- estoy bien. Dijo más calmada. – Edward me amas? Me pregunto

– Bella eres lo más importante para mí. Le dije alzándola y sentándola en mis piernas. –No sabes lo que me moría por tenerte así junto a mí. Y empecé a besar su cuello descendiendo por su blusa, ella soltó un gemido, cuando acaricie sus pechos por encima de su blusa.

– Edwaaarrddd! Alguien podría llegar. Me dijo

– Vamos a nuestra habitación. Le dije, besándole el lóbulo de la oreja, ella se apartó de mí y me miro sorprendida.

– ¿¡Nuestra que!?

– Habitación, buena es mi habitación, pero ahora será nuestra claro necesitaremos hacerle unas remodelaciones, comprar una cama más grande, algunos muebles para tus cosas, un closet. Le dije.

– Amor para. Me dijo levándose de mis brazos. – No viviremos juntos.

– Eso sí que no, tú me prometiste que cuando llegáramos a Forks de Inglaterra aceptarías vivir aquí en la casa grande ahora no me puedes decir que no. Le dije.

– Amor entiende, sé que te lo prometí aquella noche, pero no puedo vivir con mi hijo bajo el mismo techo de Rosalie, no después de lo que nos hizo.

Maldición Bella tenía razón se me había olvidado Rosalie, menos con lo que nos había hecho y lo que le hizo a Anthony.

– Cariño, te prometo que Rosalie no se meterá contigo ni con Anthony yo no lo permitiré ni mis padres ni Emmett, pero quiero que te quedes a partir desde hoy viviendo conmigo.

– Edward no creo que sea buena idea.

– Acaso dudas que yo los protegeré de mi hermana. Le dije haciendo cara de sufrido.

– No dudo que me defenderás a mí y a mi hijo con uñas y dientes. Dijo acercándose a mí y yo todavía hacia un pequeño puchero. – está bien, vamos a probar, pero al primer problema con Rosalie, Anthony y yo nos iremos. Me dijo dándome un beso.

– te prometo que no pasara nada de eso y ahora si ¿quieres subir a nuestra habitación? Le dije enarcando una ceja, ella tomo mi mano y se puso en camino a mi habitación, me moría por llegar a nuestro cuarto y hacerle el amor, pero parecía que no iba hacer posible porque cuando íbamos subiendo el primer escalón para el segundo piso, nos topamos con Alice que venía con Jas en brazos, Bella inmediatamente soltó mi mano y cargo a la pequeña en sus brazos devolviéndose a la sala. –¿Pero amor? me volví tras de ella, pero no me puso atención.

– ¡Alice esta hermosa!. Le dijo Bella a mi hermana.

– Gracias amiga.

– Tiene el cabello y los mismos ojos de Jasper. Decía Bella contemplado a Jaslice,

– Bella, amor tu y yo íbamos a ver algo arriba. Le dije.

– Hay Edward no sea tan posesivo todos queremos conversar con Bella. Me dijo Alice sacándome la lengua y sentándose a la par de Bella.

– Pero, pero… dije

– Pero nada Edward, tienen toda la noche para ver lo que halla en tu habitación, ahora deja que Bella comparta con su ahijada y Jaslice que conozca a su madrina.

Bella me volvió a ver y sus mejillas estaban rosadas ante en comentario de Alice, me acerque y me senté junto a Bella.

– Es tan pequeña. Me dijo Bella acariciando la mejilla de Jaslice.

– Si amor. Le respondí. –Algún día me darás la dicha de tener nuestro propio hijo. Le dije dándole un beso en la frente, pude ver una lágrima que salía de sus ojos. -¿Bella estas bien?

– Si amor no me hagas caso es solo que soy tan feliz, te tengo a ti, a mi hijo y pronto tendremos… En eso se volvió a llevar la mano a su boca, en un reflejo tome a Jaslice de sus brazos y Bella se levando del sillón y corrió al baño a vomitar de nuevo.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Bella? Me pregunto mi hermana.

– No lo sé, es la segunda vez que vomita desde que llego. Le respondí entregándole la bebé a Alice. – Iré a ver si necesita algo. Le dije a mi hermana.

– Si ve. Me dijo. –Voy para el jardín quieres que le diga a papá que venga a ver a Bella.

– Si te lo agradezco me estoy preocupando mucho por la salud de Bella. Le dije caminando al baño, llegue al baño y Bella ya se estaba enjaguando la boca. – Amor, no te veo bien.

– Creo que necesito recostarme un rato, estoy marea. Me dijo poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

La alce y la lleve al despacho de mi padre, estaba pálida y sudando frio cuando llegamos al despacho la acosté sobre el sillón negro de mi padre ya el color había vuelto a sus mejillas.

– Amor ¿Qué tienes? Le pregunte.

– Estoy bien Edward. Me dijo tratando de levantarse del sillón, pero yo no la deje.

– No quédate acostada hasta que llegue mi padre. Le dije.

– Pero ya te dije que estoy bien no es necesario que Carlisle me revise. Me dijo.

– Si estás bien no veo cual es el problema en que te examine. Dijo mi padre entrando a su despacho con su maletín en su mano, se acercó a Bella y le empezó a tomar el pulso. – A ver dime tus síntomas? Le pregunto a Bella.

– Carlisle te juro no es nada estoy bien. Le dijo Bella, siempre terca.

– Ha vomitado dos veces, tiene mareos. Le conteste a mi padre por ella.

– Mmm.., comiste algo en el avión? Le pregunto de nuevo mi padre.

– No solo tome agua… dijo algo avergonzada.

– ¡Amor! Como no quieres sentirte así si no has comido nada. Le dije, ella solo levanto sus hombros. – Iré a traerte algo de comer.

– Me parece bien hijo.

– ¿Quieres comer algo en especial? Le pregunte, ella volvió a ver a Carlisle y luego a mí. – Vamos amor que no te de pena. Le dije.

– Bueno yoo…. recuerdas la primera vez que me visitaste en mi casa y nos quedamos dormidos y pediste comida china.

– ¿Quieres comida china? Le pregunte extrañado, ya que pensé que me pediría lasaña o unos beicon con huevos.

– Si, pero con sándwich me conformo. Dijo triste.

– No amor, llamare y pediré comida china y yo mismo iré a traerla. Le dije dándole un beso. – Pronto vengo, aprovechare y le llevare a Anthony conmigo a Mc Donalds.

– ¡Mc Donalds! Me dijo, diría que sus ojos se iluminaron con su mención

– Si ¿quieres algo de ahí? Le dije

– Papitas y un helado. Me dijo

–¿¡Papas y helado!? Dijo mi padre admirado y viendo a Bella, la cual se puso roja.

– Lo que tú digas mi princesa, ya casi regreso, pero descansa. Le dije, dándole un beso y saliendo del despacho de mi padre, busque las llaves de mi volvo y cuando llegue al living me topé con Emmett.

– ¿Qué pasa Eddy? Me dijo Alice que la peque se siente mal.

– Si, al parecer no acomido nada desde que salió de la casa de Caleb, solo agua y está débil. Le dije revisando mi bolsillo buscando mi billetera.

– ¿Y para dónde vas?

– Bella quiere comida china e iré a comprársela. Le dije. –¡Maldición!

– ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Emmett.

– Nada, solo que no le pregunte a Bella que de que sabor de helado quería.

–¿¡Helado!? No que Bella quería comida china.

– Si, pero le dije que aprovecharía y llevaría a Anthony al Mc Donalds y me pidió papas y un helado, pero no me dijo de que sabor quería el helado.

–¿¡Papas y helado!? Dijo admirado también, pero que problema había con papas y helado.

– Si, papas y helado.

– Tráele combinado. Me dijo Emmett. – es su favorito.

– Gracias Emmett. Le dije saliendo de la casa, luego de asegúrame que Anthony es abrochara bien el cinturón de seguridad me subí en mi volvo y me puse en marcha al centro de Forks por las cosas de comer que Bella quería, mientras conducía me puse a pensar porque la reacción de mi padre y Emmett ante lo que Bella me pidió de Mc Donalds, que tiene de malo.

_Papas y helado _

* * *

Paso rápido porque ando un poco en carreras por unos asuntos personales, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y PM, lamento no poder responder les hoy pero para la próxima los incluyo.

Besiticos


	38. Tan obvia soy!

**Capítulo 38: Tan obvia soy!**

**Emmett POV**

Volver a ver a Bella después de un mes me llenaba de felicidad, ahora estaba devuelta y Anthony estaba feliz, al igual que el resto de mi familia, a todos nos sorprendió de ver como Edward y Bella estaban bien de nuevo como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos, pero lo que más me gusto fue la cara de Rosalie al ver que aún seguían juntos a pesar de su odio.

– ¿¡Papi!? Me dijo Anthony.

– ¿Si campeón?

– Puedo decirte algo. Dijo serio, Jasper y yo nos volvimos a ver.

– Ven. Le dije camino hacia una banca del jardín donde nos sentamos alejados de los demás. –Ahora dime que es lo que quieres decirme.

– Papi, estas feliz porque mami regreso.

– Claro hijo y mucho ahora estarán juntos.

– ¿Y estás de acuerdo que mami y el tío Edward sean novios?

– Claro hijo, mi hermano es un gran hombre y la ama mucho y sé que él la hará muy feliz, pero porque me preguntas eso?

– Es que yo quiero mucho al tío Edward y no quiero que pienses que te voy a dejar de amar porque este con mi mami, tu eres mi papi, mi único papi y nadie hará que deje de amarte.

No pude evitar abrazar a mi hijo y llorar antes sus palabras, si el supiera lo importante que era para mí sus palabras.

– Lo se hijo. Le dije tomando su pequeña carita en mis manos. – Escucha esto, eres mi hijo lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, sé que tu madre y yo no hemos sido los mejores padres del mundo, pero créeme que si en nuestras manos esta dar la vida por ti la daríamos.

– Lo se papi. Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. –¿Papi, tu amas a Rosalie a un?

– No lo sé hijo, Rosalie cambio mucho estos años el odio y la amargura la hizo así, sabes ella no era así cuando me enamore de ella no sé qué paso con la Rosalie que una vez me enamore. Le dije viendo a Rosalie sentada lejos de todos en la fiesta.

– Sé que ella sigue ahí papi, solo que tiene rencor.

– Hay Anthony a veces me sorprendo de lo maduro que eres para tu edad, lo heredaste de tu madre.

– Alguien debe cuidar de ti. Me dijo riéndose. –por eso mami y yo somos así.

– ¿Conque soy un inmaduro? Le dije haciéndole cosquillas.

– Un poco, pero así te amo.

– Y yo a ti mi pateador. Le dije cargándolo en hombros a la fiesta de nuevo.

– Mira tío Jasper, crecí.

– Huuy eres enorme igual a tu padre. Le dijo mi hermano. – Pero espero que más inteligente.

– Te escuche Jasper. Le dije. –ahora es mejor que corras porque súper Emmett y su ayudante te atraparan y te castigaran.

Y así empezamos a corretear a Jasper por todo el jardín con Anthony en mis hombros, mi hijo reía de felicidad disfrutando del juego que al final se incorporaron Reid, Tyler, Caleb que había regresado de hablar con Edward y Bella, pero estos dos se habían quedado en la casa hablando, mi padre también se había apuntado al juego, ya cansados de tanto jugar nos acercamos al mini bar que Alice había instalado para la fiesta y tomamos unas cervezas y Anthony un jugo, en eso Alice llego con Jaslice que se había despertado, la cual Rosalie la tomo en sus brazos debía reconocer que Rose se vía bien con la bebé hasta le lucia. Alice se acercó a mi padre y le dijo algo oído mi padre camino hacia la casa rápidamente, yo me acerque Alice preocupado.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– No es nada. Me dijo. – Bella está enferma, por el viaje nada más.

– Debe ser la conciencia. Dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente.

– Basta Rosalie. Le dijo Jasper, esta dio media vuelta y se sentó con Jaslice en sus brazos, en eso mi madre se acercó seria.

– Hijo. Me dijo. – Necesito hablar contigo.

– Claro madre. Ya sabía de lo que quería hablar habíamos evitado esta conversación desde el día que Bella desapareció.

– Jasper? Quiero que estés presente esto te conviene oírlo también. Le dijo mi madre, Jasper asintió con la cabeza después de darle un beso a Alice y yo le encargarle a Charlie a Anthony, mi madre, Jasper y yo nos dirigimos a la orilla del rio ahí nos sentamos en unas piedras, me quite los zapatos y los calcetines y metí los pies al agua, ellos hicieron los mismo.

– ¿Qué sucede? Dijo Jasper.

– Nuestra madre quiere hablar de Rosalie. Le dije. – Oh mejor dicho de Derek Hale o me equivoco. Dije viendo a mi madre.

– No te equivocas hijo.

– ¿No entiendo que tiene que ver mi primo Derek en todo esto? Pregunto Jasper.

– Jasper, tu sabes muy bien que Derek no es un Hale, que la madre de Derek era la empleada de mis padres y que cuando murió, él era solo un niño y mis padres se encargaron de él y lo adoptaron como un hijo. Le dijo mi madre.

– Si lo sé, pero eso no deja que yo lo vea como un primo es como si dejara de ver a Emmett y a Edward como mis hermanos. Dijo un poco molesto.

– No estoy tratando de decir eso hijo, Derek es como mi sobrino yo lo quiero y siempre quise que viviera con nosotros después que tus abuelos murieron. Dijo mi madre triste.

– Yo también. Le dijo Jasper. – No entiendo porque nunca quiso vivir con nosotros ni nos visita ni está en contacto, ¿acaso le caemos mal?

– No es eso. Le respondí. – Derek nunca quiso vivir con nosotros porque él estaba o aun lo está enamorado de Rosalie.

La verdad es que Derek fue el primer novio de Rosalie y se amaron mucho de echo pensaban casarse y todo hasta esas malditas vacaciones en que Bella termino conmigo y yo viaje a Forks solo, triste porque Bella había tomado la decisión de que termináramos, Rosalie había viajo a pasar las vacaciones sola también ya que Derek no podía por motivos de trabajo cosa que a Rose le molesto ya que siempre decía que Derek la tenía muy abandonada, cuando Rosalie llego a Forks me sorprendió el cambio increíble que tenia se había convertido en una mujer hermosa ya no era la misma niña que había dejado de ver seis meses era toda una mujer, ahí fue como me enamore de ella y ella de mí, los dos nos refugiamos en nuestras desilusiones amorosas ella porque Derek nunca tenía tiempo para ella y casi no se veían y bueno yo por mi parte sufría porque Bella había terminado conmigo y aunque no tenía la certeza en ese tiempo sospechaba que Bella estaba empezando a salir con quien ese tiempo era mi amigo Riley Biers sospechas que se descubrieron después que regresamos de las vacaciones. Así fue como Rose se convirtió en mi novia después de las vacaciones ella termino con Derek, pero a pesar de que Rosalie me amaba nunca estuvo de acuerdo en mi profesión para ella mi profesión era mediocre ya que ella fue educada por su padre a que ella debía tener lo mejor y no conformarse con una profesión sencilla por eso siempre discutíamos por sus sueños de grandeza y eso fue el motivo según ella para engañarme con Derek cuando éramos novios, tres meses antes de comprometernos Rosalie llego llorando a mi habitación ya que estaba en Forks realizando de mis prácticas en el instituto.

**Flashback**

_Había llegado del instituto, subí a mi habitación y tome una ducha cuando salí me senté en mi escritorio y revisé mi e– mails y luego mi Facebook, tenía 3 notificaciones, empecé a leerlas la primera era de Edward quien me había etiquetado en una foto junto con Jasper estaban en la cafetería de la universidad en Harvard la cual tenía como título "No es lo mismo sin ti, te extrañamos", me reí ante su comentario ya que siempre pensé que deseaban estar lejos de mí, así que yo les puse un comentario. " Yo también los extraño, nada es lo mismo aquí sin ustedes ahora estoy en casa me queda un semestre y me graduare, espero verlos en mi graduación los quiero brothers", le leí la segunda notificación la cual era de Alice la cual había escrito en mi muro "Emmett es tiempo de que cambies tu closet en unos días estaré allá y te llevare de compras, te quiere tu hermanita", " No necesito más ropa hace un mes compre lo indispensable sabes que siempre uso ropa deportiva así que toda mi ropa está en el closet con las bolsas y las etiquetas de la tienda ya que nunca las uso, yo también te quiero duende" le conteste y el ultimo comentario era de Bella " Emmett, te extraño pero sé que pronto estarás aquí de nuevo, yo estoy bien superando todo ya me siento más tranquila evito salir sola, Jacob me acompaña casi siempre, a él no lo he vuelto a ver te quiero" "Peque, también te extraño, perdona por haberte dejado sola ahora que me necesitas tanto, pero pronto estaré con ustedes, me alegro que Jake te acompañe siempre, me imagino que él no deja escapar la oportunidad para hablar de sus sentimientos hacia ti Ja,ja,ja… yo también te quiero" le conteste cuando termine de leer mis notificaciones me metí a la página de Rosalie y le deje un comentario "Osita, te amo hablamos más tarde apenas llegues de la universidad, tu osito", cuando iba a cerrar mi Facebook me llego otra notificación era de Alice " No me importa si la ropa la tiene en las bolsas y aun con las etiquetas de la tienda debes comprar ropa nueva, un hermano de Mari Alice Brando Cullen nunca anda con ropa pasada de moda, así que puedes ir donando esa ropa" "Porque no vas a jugar a vestir a Jasper y me dejas a mí en paz " le conteste y cerré mi Facebook, me levante del escritorio y camine al baño en eso oí la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse de un solo golpe salí en carrera y la vi ahí parara con los ojos rojos pareciera que había llorado bastante._

_– ¿Osita, que te paso? Le dije caminando hacia ella, cuando llegue a su lado, cayo de rodillas, pidiéndome perdón._

_– Perdóname Emmett, no sé qué me paso, te juro que te amo._

_– Rose, amor que pasa, porque me pides perdón y que haces aquí te creí en New York. Rosalie estudiaba danza en la famosa Academia Juilliard, con Alice la cual estudiaba lo mismo. – Yo te engañe. Me dijo levantando su rostro, yo la tome de las manos y le ayude aponerse de pie._

_– ¿Qué quieres decir con que te engañe? Le dije molesto_

_– Hace dos días, salí con Derek, cenamos tomamos de mas, él me dijo que aún me ama. Me dijo sollozando. – Em, los siento tanto, Derek y yo… tuvimos sexo. Me soltó de un sol yo quede en shock ante la confesión de Rosalie._

_– NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Le grite. – PORQUE ROSALIE PORQUE? Y YO NO TE HE FALLADO._

_– No lo sé, no lo sé. Me decía caminando de un lado para el otro llorando. – Si tú no estuvieras tan lejos estudiando de mí y hubieras ingresado a Yale este semestre esto no hubiera pasado. Me dijo._

_– Ahora es mi culpa. Le dije molesto. – Por Dios Rosalie si no estábamos tan lejos ni siquiera estábamos en diferentes países solo que en diferentes Estados sé que Yale está más cerca de New York pero era solo pocas horas de distancias._

_– En parte sí, pero si hubieras cambiado de carrera como te dije y vieras ido a Yale, viviríamos juntos en New York y así no hubiéramos estado separados._

_– Maldición Rose porque debía ser yo el que cambiara de carrera y universidad porque no tú._

_– Yo no puedo dejar la carrera que amo, sabes que ha sido mi sueño siempre._

_– Y yo si yo debía cambiar mis sueños, mi carrera._

_– Pero tu carrera es patética sin futuro no llegaras hacer importante como profesor de educación física._

_– Basta Rosalie, así como tu sueño es ser bailaría mi sueño es ser profesor de educación física y de todos modos mi carrera no tiene nada que ver con que me hallas engañado con Derek. Le dije_

_– ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Me pregunto._

_– No lo sé, te amo pero necesito tiempo para analizar todo esto... Le respondí _

_– Volverás a New Hampshire?_

_– No aun no, debo terminar mi practica me faltan dos meses más._

_– Emmett te amo, no me dejes te lo suplico._

_– Y yo a ti, pero ahora estoy confundido con todo esto._

_– Mientes, vas a terminar conmigo es la excusa perfecta para correr a los brazos de tu ex novia._

_– De donde sacas eso Rosalie entre Bella y yo no hay nada más que amistad cosa que entre tú y Derek no hay._

_–No mientas. Me grito Rosalie. – Te desvives por ella más que por mí, aun la amas Emmett ella es una sombra en nuestra relación creo que eso fue el motivo que me lanzo a los brazos de Derek._

_– No te justifiques Rosalie aquí la que fallo fuiste tú no trates de culpar a alguien más por tus errores y como te dije necesito pensar lo sucedido, así que te pido que me dejes solo. Le dije dándole la espalda._

_– Esta bien. Me dijo saliendo de la habitación._

_No sé porque no me dolió tanto la traición de Rosalie y porque mi primer pensamiento fue Bella, acaso Rosalie tenía razón y aun amaba a Bella a pesar de estos dos años de haber terminado y yo estar con Rosalie, acaso realmente Bella era una sombra en mi vida, pero porque, porque no dejaba de pensar en ella, porque Bella era tan importante para mí y porque sentía que aun la amaba, con el engaño de Rosalie tenía la excusa perfecta para salir y buscar a Bella, pero no era justo ni para la peque, para Rosalie y para mí_, _maldición y mil veces maldición Rosalie tenía razón aun amaba a Bella pero también amaba a Rosalie._

**Fin flashback**

– Bueno el asunto es que hable con el ayer. Nos dijo mi madre. – Viajara pronto a Forks quiere pedirle perdón a Bella y a Edward por ayudar a Rosalie.

– ¿Ellos dos? Pregunte

– No lo sé Derek no quiso decirme que ha pasado estos años entre él y Rosalie. Me dijo mi madre. – Pero creo que él todavía la ama, sino porque la apoyo en todo.

– ¿Qué sientes por Rosalie? Me pregunto Jasper.

– A ustedes no les puedo mentir mi corazón late a mil cuando la veo, pero hay algunas cosas que nos separan aun, esta su forma en como me trato cuando fuimos novios, lo que le hiso a Bella y a Edward, aun peor todo lo que le hizo Anthony.

– ¿La has perdonado por su engaño?

– Eso quedo en el pasado yo la perdone porque la amaba y en parte era mi culpa.

– ¿No fue tu culpa? Ella debía apoyarte en tu decisión de estudiar. Dijo mi madre. – Hijo, tú te involucraste con Bella por vengarte de Rosalie?

– NOOOOOOOOOOO, lo que paso con Bella esa noche que concebimos a Anthony fue porque creí amarla aun y ella pensó que aún me amaba, debido a todo lo que había pasado con Riley, pero basto una noche para darnos cuenta que no nos amábamos, aunque casados intentamos que nuestro matrimonio funcionara, cada vez que intentábamos tener sexo algo pasaba, primero por su embarazo complicado luego nació Anthony y el hecho de tener 4 guardaespaldas viviendo bajo nuestro mismo techo era imposible tener intima. Dije bufando

– ¿Y ahora por Bella que sientes? me pregunto Jasper – y no quiero evasiones Emmett, el día que Bella desapareció estabas desesperado diría que más que Edward.

– Buuuueeenoooo yooooo, yo no sé. Le dije. – Bella siempre ha sido una parte importante en mi vida en como un tatuaje marcada en mi piel y esta Anthony que nos une aún más.

– Sera mejor que definas tus sentimientos hermanito. Me dijo Jasper. – Porque esto se está poniendo muy complicado tanto para Bella como para ti, ahora Bella no solo tendrá que lidiar con Caleb, y Edward, ahora también contigo y tú tienes que definir si quieres volver con Rosalie o seguir con Bella como hasta ahora siendo su pedestal su amigo fiel.

Salí del rio y me puse los zapatos y camine de regreso pensando en lo que Jasper me dijo, acaso todo el mundo tenía razón y yo estaba enamorado de Bella eso es imposible si ella era mi amiga la madre de mi hijo no podía verla de otra forma además Bella amaba a Edward y aunque es muy pronto diría que pronto formalizarían su relación apenas Bella y yo dijéramos la verdad.

– Papi, papi, papi. Me dijo Anthony donde me vio acercándome.

– ¿Que paso, mi pateador?

– ¿Qué se hizo mami? Quiero jugar con ella.

– Esta en la casa tenía que hablar con tu abuelo, pero iré por ella, tú mientras quédate aquí con tu abuelo Charlie. Le dije dándole un beso en la frente, deje a mi hijo con su abuelo y camine a la casa cuando llegue al living me tope a Edward venia bajando. – ¿Qué pasa Eddy? Me dijo Alice que la peque se siente mal.

– Si, al parecer no acomido nada desde que salió de la casa de Caleb, solo agua y está débil. Me contesto revisando su bolsillo buscando la billetera.

– ¿Y para dónde vas? Le pregunte extrañado

– Bella quiere comida china e iré a comprársela. Me dijo. –¡Maldición!

– ¿Qué pasa? Le dije

– Nada, solo que no le pregunte a Bella que de que sabor de helado quería.

–¿¡Helado!? No que Bella quería comida china. Pregunte más que extrañado por lo que Bella quería comer, nunca comía dos cosas tan distintas al mismo tiempo

– Si, pero le dije que habían abierto un Mc Donalds y me pidió papas y un helado, pero no me dijo de que sabor quería el helado.

–¿¡Papas y helado!? Dije admirado, en eso un pequeño recuerdo vino a mi mente

**Flashback:**

_– Amor. Me dijo Bella al oído sobándose la panza se vía tan hermosa, le faltaba pocas semanas para que Anthony naciera y estábamos sentados en la sala de su apartamento en Jacksonville, Bella estaba sentada de espalda pegando a mi pecho. – Tengo un antojo._

_– Pensé que ya se te había pasado los antojos. Le dije, enarcándole una ceja._

_– Yo también, pero debe ser un antojo atrasado. Me dijo descaradamente._

_– Bueno a ver qué quieres o mejor dicho que quieren para mandar a traértelo. Le dije acariciándole la panza._

_– Un helado y unas papas fritas de Mc Donald. Me dijo mordiéndose el labio_.

**Fin Flashback**

No podía ser Bella embaraza, ¿pero cómo?, ¿Cuándo? Y la pregunta más importante de ¿de quién? Volví a ver a Edward aún más confundido y luego volví a ver al jardín y vi a Caleb sacudí mi cabeza ante el pensamiento absurdo si Bella estaba embarazada lo más probable era que fuera de Edward, aunque por la confianza que Edward siempre ha tenido en mi sabía que nunca había tenido relaciones con nadie y ni él ni Bella me habían contado que algo hubiera pasado entre ellos en el viaje a Inglaterra.

– Si, papas y helado. Me dijo Edward sacándome de mi pensamiento.

– Tráele combinado. Le dije. – es su favorito.

– Gracias Emmett. Me dijo saliendo de la casa, yo subí al sala y al no ver a mi padre ni a Bella me supuse que estaban en el despacho así que llegue hasta ahí y toque la puerta, mi padre me dijo que pasara cuando entre Bella estaba acostada sobre el sillón de cuero de mi padre acariciando su vientre plano y mi padre sentado en el borde de su escritorio frente a Bella con las manos sostenías en el borde del escritorio.

– Emmett! Me dijo Bella feliz al verme, no podía ser si estaba embarazada lo vi en sus ojos tenía el mismo brillo que tenía cuando descubrió que lo estaba de Anthony.

– Que bueno que viniste Bella me acaba de dar una noticia y creo que ella quiere compartirla contigo. Me dijo mi padre

– ¿Así que es? Le dije, haciéndome el que no sabía nada, aunque ya lo sabía todo.

– Buenoooo… Dijo sentándose, yo me acerque y me senté a su lado. – quiero que sepan que son los primeros en saberlo bueno los primeros de esta familia, Caleb, Kate y su madre ya lo saben y están felices con la noticia especial la madre de Caleb, mi cara cambio completamente estaba embarazada de Caleb por eso la señora Danvers está feliz, pobre Edward esto no lo soportaría. – Estoy embarazada!. Nos dijo.

– Felicidades hija de nuevo!. Le dijo mi padre a Bella abrazándola. – sabes que debo examinarte para llevar tu control y Dios Anthony va estar feliz hace tiempos que quiere un hermanito.

– Gracias Carlisle y claro que debes llevar mi control prenatal eres mi médico y no cambiaría a nadie por ti. Le dijo Bella. – Y tu Em, no vas a decir nada. Me dijo

– Bueno Bella, me alegro mucho créeme, eso significa que pudiste superar todo y ahora vas a tener un bebe. Le dije

– Emmett que pasa no te alegra saberlo. Me dijo a punto de llorar.

– Claro que si me alegro es solo, que me siento mal por Edward, sabes cómo lo tomara el cuándo sepas que estas embarazada de Caleb. Le dije.

– ¿¡YO EMBARAZADA DE CALEB!? De donde sacas eso Emmett, yo estoy embrazada de Edward. Me dijo.

**Bella POV**

Después de la pequeña conversación que tuvieron Caleb y Edward donde Caleb le dejo en claro que él todavía me amaba y que no dejaría de luchar por mi salió de la casa y me dejo a solas con Edward, fue el momento que Edward aprovecho para pedirme disculpas por los celos absurdo pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que me dijo.

– Sobre lo que paso con Rosalie, Emmett y tú, no me importa si tú y mi hermano tuvieron algo en el pasado, no me importa si Emmett engaño a Rosalie contigo, lo que me importa es que tú me amas y yo te amo. Me dijo

– Edward yo… No podía creer lo qué Edward me decía que lo había hecho cambiar de opinión hacia Rosalie. – Porque no te he de importar, Rosalie es tu hermana. Le pregunte seria

– Lo sé pero todo estos años me la he pasado compadeciendo a Rosalie, pero al que realmente debí hacerlo fue a Emmett, no entiendo como Rosalie lo humillo tanto tiempo, nunca valoro a Emmett por lo que era ella solo quería que el encajara en su mundo de perfección.

Le conté a Edward de las veces que Emmett hablaba de sus hermanos conmigo y de la admiración que sentía por ellos especialmente por él por mi Edward.

– Te amo Edward. Le dije.

– Y yo a ti Bella. Me dijo acercándose a mí, para besarme, pero cuando lo iba hacer me dieron nauseas porque ahora si lo que más deseaba era besarlo como pude me lleve la mano a mi boca y me levante del sillón y corrí al baño, Edward me siguió, apenas pude llegar al baño y arrodillarme en sobre la tasa del inodoro y vomitar sentí como Edward se acercó a mí y recogía mi cabello con una de sus manos y con la otra sostenía mi frente – Amor, creo que debería decirle a mi padre que te examine debiste coger algún virus en el avión. Me dijo preocupado, si supiera que no era un virus si no los síntomas de mi embarazo.

Me levante del suelo y camine al lavabo después de enjuagarme la boca le dije a Edward que estaba bien

– Como que estas bien. Me dije molesto y saliendo del baño detrás mío, llegamos a la sala de nuevo el sentó y yo hice lo mismo note que estaba un poco molesto.

– No te enojes. Le dije mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja. – Te juro que estoy bien.

– No te creo. Me dijo indiferentemente

–EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, ESCÚCHAME PORQUE SOLO LO DIRE UNA VEZ MAS. Le grite.- estoy bien. Dije más calmada. – Edward me amas? Le pregunto necesitaba oírlo todo lo posible que fuera.

– Bella eres lo más importante para mí. Me dijo alzándome y sentándome en sus piernas. –No sabes lo que me moría por tenerte así junto a mí. Y empezó a besar mi cuello descendiendo lentamente por mi blusa, haciendo que yo soltara un gemido, cuando acaricio mis pechos por encima de mi esta.

– Edwaaarrddd! Alguien podría llegar. Le dije ya que estábamos en la sala en una posición nada apropiada.

– Vamos a nuestra habitación. Me dijo, besándome el lóbulo de la oreja, yo me separe del sorprendía seria que escuche mal dijo nuestra habitación.

– ¿Nuestra qué? Le pregunte para salir de duda ante lo que había escuchado

– Habitación!, bueno es mi habitación, pero ahora será nuestra claro necesitaremos hacerle unas remodelaciones, comprar una cama más grande, algunos muebles para tus cosas, un closet. Me empezó a decir pero acaso Edward está loco.

– Amor para!. Le dije levantándome de sus brazos. – No viviremos juntos. Pero la reacción de Edward no se hizo esperar.

– Eso sí que no, tú me prometiste que cuando llegáramos a Forks de Inglaterra aceptarías vivir aquí en la casa grande ahora no me puedes decir que no. Me dijo

Maldición Edward tenía razón yo se lo había prometido aquella noche, empecé a explicarle que yo no podía vivir bajo el mismo de techo con Rosalie y si le hacía algo a Anthony.

– Cariño, te prometo que Rosalie no se meterá contigo ni con Anthony yo no lo permitiré ni mis padres ni Emmett, pero quiero que te quedes a partir desde hoy viviendo conmigo.

– Edward no creo que sea buena idea. Le dije, pero él pensaba que era que él no podía protegerme de Rosalie, le explique que yo no dudaba de que me defendería a mí y a mi hijo con uñas y dientes, al final termine aceptando con la condición que al primer problema con Rosalie, Anthony y yo nos iríamos.

– Te prometo que no pasara nada de eso y ahora si quieres subir a nuestra habitación? Me dijo feliz enarcando una ceja, como me podía resistir a él, así que tome su mano y nos pusimos de camino a su habitación yo al igual que él me moría por estar en sus brazos, pero cuando íbamos subiendo el primer escalón para el segundo piso, nos topamos con Alice que venía con Jas en brazos, inmediatamente solté la mano de Edward para cargar a la pequeña en mis brazos y devolviéndome a la sala, oí que Edward me dijo algo pero la verdad no le puse mucha atención la pequeña bebe me había cautivado.

– ¡Alice esta hermosa!. Le dije

– Gracias amiga.

– Tiene el cabello y los mismos ojos de Jasper. Le dije contemplándola

– Bella, amor tu y yo íbamos a ver algo arriba. Me dijo Edward, pero Alice salió con un comentario fuera de tono que me hizo sonrojarme.

– Hay Edward no sea tan posesivo todos queremos conversar con Bella. Le dijo Alice sacándole la lengua y sentándose a la par mía.

– Pero, pero… trato de decir Edward.

– Pero nada Edward, tienen toda la noche para hacer el amor, ahora deja que Bella comparta con su ahijada y Jaslice que conozca a su madrina, Edward doy por perdida la batalla así que se acercó a mí y se sentó.

– Es tan pequeña. Le dije acariciando la mejilla de Jaslice.

– Si amor. Me respondió. –Algún día me darás la dicha de tener nuestro propio hijo. Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente, en eso mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante lo que Edward acababa de decir. -¿Bella estas bien? Me pregunto.

– Si amor no me hagas caso es solo que soy tan feliz, te tengo a ti, a mi hijo y pronto tendremos… estuve a punto de decirle que estaba embarazada, pero de nuevo las náuseas me ganaron y me tuve que llevar la mano a mi boca, en un reflejo Edward tome a Jaslice de mis brazos y yo me levante del sillón y corrí al baño a vomitar de nuevo, para cuando Edward llego al baño yo ya estaba enjaguando mi boca.

– Amor, no te veo bien.

– Creo que necesito recostarme un rato, estoy marea. Le dije poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho, Edward me cargo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta el despacho de Carlisle yo estaba pálida y sudando frio me acostó sobre un sillón.

– Amor ¿Qué tienes? Me pregunto preocupado

– Estoy bien Edward. Le dije tratando de levantarme del sillón, pero no me dejo.

– No quédate acostada hasta que llegue mi padre.

– Pero ya te dije que estoy bien no es necesario que Carlisle me revise. Le dije molesta.

– Si estás bien no veo cual es el problema en que te examine. Dijo Carlisle entrando a su despacho con su maletín en su mano, se acercó a mí y empezó a tomarme el pulso. – A ver dime tus síntomas? Me pregunto, pero Edward contesto por mí

– Ha vomitado dos veces y tiene mareos.

– Mmm.., comiste algo en el avión? Me dijo Carlisle

– No solo agua… dijo algo avergonzada. Ya que cuando Carlisle se diera cuenta que estaba embarazada y no me estaba alimentando bien se molestaría conmigo.

– Amor!? Como no quieres sentirte así si no has comido nada. Me dijo Edward. – Iré a traerte algo de comer.

– Me parece bien hijo.

– ¿Quieres comer algo en especial? Me pregunto, volví ver a Carlisle y luego a Edward . – Vamos amor que no te de pena. Me dijo.

– Bueno yo…. recuerdas la primera vez que me visitaste en mi casa y nos quedamos dormidos y pediste comida china. Le dije, ya que me moría por comer comida china, debido a mis antojos.

– ¿Quieres comida china? Me pregunto extrañado

– Si, pero con sándwich me conformo. Dije

– No amor, llamare y pediré comida china y yo mismo iré a traerla. Me dijo dándole un beso. – Pronto vengo, aprovechare y le comprare a Anthony, una cajita feliz es que abrieron un local de Mc Donalds hace unos días.

– Mc Donalds! Dije feliz

– Si quieres algo de ahí? Que si quería algo de ahí con solo oír el nombre se me vinieron a la mente las papas y el helado

– Papitas y un helado! Le dije

–¿¡Papas y helado!? Dijo Carlisle admirado y viéndome no pude evitar ponerme roja ya que Carlisle había descubierto el motivo de mis malestares.

– Lo que tú digas mi princesa, ya casi regreso, pero descansa. Me dijo Edward, dándome un beso y saliendo del despacho, yo quede sola con Carlisle el cual se sentó en el borde de su escritorio.

– Y bien quieres que te examine aunque creo que descubrí el motivo de tus malestares. Me dijo sonriendo. – Pero me gustaría que fueras tu quien me lo confirmara.

– Estoy embarazada. Le dije feliz. – tengo un mes de embarazo.

– Oh Bella hija cuanto me alegro oír eso y como te está yendo, tienes muchos malestares.

– Bueno las náuseas normales y antojos ya lo viste.

– Sí que lo vi, pero pronto pasaran y cuando piensas decírselo, digo Edward es el padre no pensaras ocultárselo.

– Claro que no pienso ocultárselo por eso regrese él tiene todo el derecho a saber que espero un hijo de él, ¿Carlisle? Le dije

– Dime hija.

– Crees que pueda llevar un embarazo normal sin riesgos como el de Anthony. Le dije ya que no quería pasar todo mi embarazo en estado de reposo como para Anthony.

– Bueno tendré que hacerte varios exámenes para ver como esta en feto, pero creo que será un embarazo normal tomando en cuenta que no estás viviendo lo mismo que viviste a hace 6 años para Anthony, aquí encontraras paz y todo el embarazo será normal créeme.

– Eso espero Carlisle. Dije acariciándome el vientre, En eso tocaron a la puerta.

– Pase. Dijo Carlisle, en eso la puerta se abrió y Emmett entro.

– Emmett! Le dije feliz al verlo.

– Que bueno que viniste Bella me acaba de dar una noticia y creo que ella quiere compartirla contigo. Le dijo Carlisle a Emmett.

– ¿Así que es? Dijo Emmett.

– Buenoooo… Dije sentándome, Em acerco y se sentó a su lado. – quiero que sepan que son los primeros en saberlo bueno los primeros de esta familia, Caleb, Kate y su madre ya lo saben y están felices con la noticia especial la madre de Caleb.

No sé porque pero la cara de Emmett cambio completamente parecía decepcionado y triste.

– Estoy embarazada!. Le dije.

– Felicidades hija de nuevo!. Me dijo Carlisle abrazándome. – sabes que debo examinarte para llevar tu control y Dios Anthony va estar feliz hace tiempos que quiere un hermanito.

– Gracias Carlisle y claro que debes llevar mi control prenatal eres mi médico y no cambiaría a nadie por ti. Le dije. – Y tu Em, no vas a decir nada.

– Bueno Bella, me alegro mucho créeme, eso significa que pudiste superar todo y ahora vas a tener un bebe. Me dijo algo distante, pero que le pasaba acaso no le gustaba cosa que me entristecía

– Emmett que pasa no te alegra saberlo. Le dije a punto de llorar.

– Claro que si me alegro es solo, que me siento mal por Edward. Mal por Edward, pero porque? –sabes cómo lo tomara el cuándo sepas que estas embarazada de Caleb. Me dijo

– ¿¡YO EMBARAZADA DE CALEB!? De donde sacas eso Emmett, yo estoy embrazada de Edward. Le dije molesta.

– Como es de Edward.

– ¡Maldición! Emmett que estabas pensando que mi bebé era de Caleb, si entre él y yo solo hay amistad todo este mes que pase en su casa Caleb me respeto en todo momento.

– Perdón Bella es que como Edward era… bueno era… Dijo avergonzado viendo a Carlisle.

– ¿Era qué? Pregunto Carlisle.

– Edward era virgen, su primera vez fue conmigo. Le respondí ahora era yo la avergonzada.

La cara de Carlisle embozó una sonrisa como si lo que le había dicho era gracioso.

– Perdón. Me dijo. – es solo que nunca me imaginé que Edward fuera virgen ya que siempre ha tenido una reputación de don Juan, veo que heredo los pensamientos de su madre Elizabeth, esperar a la persona indicada, estoy orgulloso de él.

– Pero bueno cambiando tema ¿cuándo piensas decirlo a Edward? Me dijo Emmett abrazándome y tocando mi vientre.

– Bueno todavía no encuentro el momento adecuado.

– Que te parece si te organizo un cena en la casa de la playa para ti y Edward mañana solos los dos y se lo dices. Me dijo Emmett.

– Eso es una magnífica idea. Dijo Carlisle. –Ustedes deben estar solos y disfrutar ese momento.

– Y luego se lo dicen a Anthony sé que estará feliz. Dijo Emmett. – Pero yo quiero estar presente quiero ver la cara de mi hijo cuando sepa que va tener una hermanita.

–¿¡Hermanita!? Dije. – Ya vas a empezar con tus ideas de que es una niña, como lo sabes ni Carlisle ni yo lo sabemos.

– Veraz peque, yo no sé mucho de medicina y esas cosas, pero tus síntomas son todos distintos a cuando esperabas Anthony, tienes náuseas y antojos en tu primer mes de embarazo y con Anthony fue a de los tres meses hasta a los 9 meses.

– Y como sabes que tengo antojos?

– Vamos papas y helado cualquiera que allá vivido contigo tu embarazo con lo que le pediste a Edward se dará cuenta que estas embarazada.

– Tuuuuuuuuuuuu. Le dije molesta. – Ya sabias que estaba embarazada cuando entraste al despacho.

– Si, porque me tope en el living a Edward y me dijo lo que tú le pediste de comer. Me dijo enarcando una ceja.

– Yo también lo descubrí cuando le pediste las papas y el helado a Edward, sin necesidad de examinarte y que tú me lo digieras. Dijo Carlisle.

– Tan obvia soy cuando estoy embarazada. Dije

– Quieres hacer una prueba. Me dijo Emmett.

– Que prueba? Dije preocupada.

– espera y lo veraz. Me dijo saliendo del despacho, Carlisle me volvió a ver y solo levanto los hombros en señal de que no sabía que pasaba, Em regreso a los pocos minutos con Esme. – Te molesta que haga la prueba con mi madre.

– No está bien. Le respondí, sé que cuando Esme lo supiera iba estar feliz.

– ¿Qué sucede? Pregunto Esme confundida. – Me dijo Emmett que te sentías mal y vi a Edward salir que tienes cielo.

– No es nada grave amor. Le dijo Carlisle.

– Es verdad Edward solo salió a comprarle papas y helado a Bella. Dijo Emmett.

– ¿¡Papas y helado!? Dijo llevándose la manos en la boca. – Bella, hija estas embarazada. Me dijo abrazándome. – Vamos hacer abuelos de nuevo. Dijo esta vez abrazando a Carlisle.

Emmett me volvió a ver y soltó una risa

– ¿Que te dije?

– Tienes razón soy muy obvia cuando estoy embarazada y si Esme estoy embarazada de EDWARD. Le dije recalcándole a Emmett de quien era mi hijo.

– Ya perdón. Fue lo único que Emmett me dijo.

Esme lloraba de felicidad al saber que pronto tendría un tercer nieto, Emmett feliz porque sería tío, Carlisle no se cansaba de felicitarme y decirme que todo saldría bien y yo era la persona más feliz del mundo al tener en mi vientre el fruto de amor, mío y de Edward, solo esperaba que Edward se alegrara por la noticia.


	39. ¿¡McCarty…?

**Capítulo 39: ¿¡McCarty….!?**

**Edward POV**

Regrese lo más rápido que pude con las cosas de que Bella me había pedido de comer, cuando llegue a la casa me encontré a Bella dormida en el sillón donde la había dejado con la diferencia que esta vez no estaba mi padre con ella si no Emmett me sorprendió verlo con un libro leyéndolo a Bella.

_"A la claridad de las llamas, pude distinguir por completo su figura. Era muy esbelta, y al parecer apenas había salido de la adolescencia. Estaba admirablemente formada y poseía la más linda carita que yo hubiese contemplado jamás. Tenía las facciones menudas, la tez muy blanca, dorados bucles que pendían sobre su delicada garganta, y unos ojos que hubieran sido irresistibles de haber ofrecido una expresión agradable._

_Por fortuna para mi sensible corazón, aquella mirada no manifestaba en aquel momento más que desdén y una especie de desesperación, que resultaba increíble en unos ojos tan hermosos…"_

– ¡Hola!- Le dije bajito entrando al despacho para no despertar a Bella, Emmett inmediatamente paro de leer y cerro el libro diría que algo nervioso.

– Hola, llegaste rápido, nuestro padre se fue al jardín me dijo que Bella esta mejor que le dieras de comer, pero no mucho ya que ha aguantado mucha hambre y le puede caer mal. -Me dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie y guardando el libro en una gaveta del escritorio. – Bella se aquedado dormida hace veinte minutos, yo creo que regresare al jardín con los demás y los dejare solos. Y diciendo esto salió del despacho yo puse lo que traía sobre el escritorio y me acerque a Bella estaba profundamente dormida y le di un beso en la frente que ni siquiera la inmutó, camine hacia el escritorio buscando el libro que Emmett leía, porque se puso tan nervioso cuando me vio entrar abrí la gaveta y saque el libro era el libro de _Cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Brontë_, no sabía que a Emmett le gustaba leer menos esta clase de lectura tan clásica, abrí el libro y en la primera página encontré una dedicatoria

**"Rescataste mi amor de lo incierto**

**Y pintaste un nuevo amanecer**

**Eres tú el sentimiento escondido en lo más profundo de mí ser."**

Pero la dedicatoria no venía firmada y la letra no se me hacía conocida, decidí volver a guardar el libro en la gaveta, pero al hacerlo se me cayó al piso y cuando lo levante se cayó una foto, la tome con cuidado y la observe con curiosidad, quede sorprendido no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, pero que significaba esto no podía ser verdad, era él.

– ¡Es él! -Dije en voz alta, en eso Bella se despertó, yo guarde la foto en el libro y cerré la gaveta y camine hacia Bella. – Hola amor. Le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

– Hola cielo. Me dijo colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y halándome para besarme en los labios. – Te extrañe. Murmuro en mis labios besándome aun yo me senté en el sillón y la senté en mis piernas.

– Yo también te extrañe, ¿te sientes mejor?

– Sí, creo que ya se me paso el malestar. En eso su estómago sonó, me levante con ella aun en mis brazos. – ¿Qué haces? Me pregunto cuando la senté en el escritorio de mi padre y me posesione entre sus piernas.

– Te voy a dar de comer. Le dije abriendo las bolsas donde trae la comida. – ¿Qué quieres primero, la comida china o las papas y de ultimo el helado? Le consulte sacando todo y poniéndolo sobre el escritorio.

– Las tres cosas juntas. Me respondió.

– Bella, si te comes las tres cosas juntas te va caer mal.

– Pero yo quiero las tres cosas. Me dijo haciendo una rabieta como si fuera niña.

– Este bien. Le dije sonriendo ante su comportamiento, le pase las papas y el helado y empezó a comer, al principio me sorprendió lo que hacía con ellas ya que nunca había visto a nadie comer papas con helado, pero cuando me dio a probar debo reconocer que me gusto, cuando se comió la comida china junto con un fresco natural, se dio por satisfecha. – Te sientes bien, digo nunca te había visto comer tanto de verdad tenías hambre.

– Estoy bien y claro que tenía hambre si lo poco que había comido lo vomite. Me respondió, pero al hablar un pequeño eructo se le salió. –Perdón. Me dijo avergonzada, yo solo le di un beso en la frente. – ¿Me podrías alcanzar unos mentol que ando en mi bolso?

– Claro amor. Le dije caminando hacia el sillón donde estaba su bolso. – ¿Te llevo el bolso o te llevo solos los mentol?

– Solos los mentol.

Abrí su bolso y empecé a buscar en su bolso a diferencia de Alice y mi madre, Bella no cargaba tantas cosas pude ver que solo lo necesario, su cartera, celular, cargador para este, su cosmetiquera que no era muy grande y un paquete de pastilla anticonceptivas ya empezadas, un momento pastilla anticonceptivas, eso quiere decir que Bella se cuida y por eso esa vez que hicimos el amor me pidió que no usara protección era porque ella se cuidaba sufrí una gran decepción porque pensé que Bella quería que tuviéramos un bebé pronto, pero al parecer ella no lo tenía planeado aun.

– ¿Te los encontraste? Me dijo Bella sentada aun sobre el escritorio.

– Si aquí están. Le dije tomando los mentol de su bolso y caminando hacia ella, abrí uno y se lo metí en la boca.

– Gracias. Me dijo dándome un beso.

– Ahora que ya comiste y te sientes mejor deberíamos ir a la fiesta. Le dije.

– Buuuueennnooo yo pensaba que podíamos hacer algo antes de volver a la fiesta. Me dijo desabrochándome lentamente el primer botón de la camisa y mordiéndose el labio.

– Mmm… ¿algo como qué? Le dije imitando su acción pero yo con su blusa.

– Te deseo Edward. Dijo en mi oído, provocando una ola de deseo recorrer todo mi cuerpo, no sé en qué momento paso ni como sucedió, pero en un minuto tenia a Bella desvestida sobre el escritorio de mi padre y yo también estaba igual de pie entre las piernas de Bella, lleve una de mis manos a sus pechos y empecé acariciarlo y con mi boca chupaba y lamia el otro. – Oh, Edward no sabes lo que extrañaba tus caricias.

– Y yo Bella, tenerte así desnuda tocándote. Le dije acariciando sus pechos. – besándote sentirte, humedad por mí. Dije acariciando su íntima lista para recibirme y esto solo provocado con unas pocas caricias.

– Tus besos y tus carisias son mejor que las que yo me hacía mientras hablábamos cuando te llamaba desde Inglaterra. Me dijo en mis labios y viéndome a los ojos, los dos soltamos una risa al recordar esa llamadas eróticas que tuvimos todo este mes que tuvimos separados.

**Flashback**

_Estaba soñando con mi Bella, en aquella primera juntos recordando su cuerpo perfecto desnudo debajo del mío sus gemidos a la hora clímax, sus besos, caricias creo que el sueño se debía a que me encontraba tan feliz de haber podido hablar y aclarar todo con ella gracias Tyler, debo reconocer que de los cuatro era el que me caí mejor sentía que el solo quería ver a los demás felices aunque hoy allá pasado por encima a la amistad leal de Caleb al ayudarme, en eso mi celular empezó a sonar mire el reloj de mi mesita de noche iban hacer casi media noche, pero quién demonios llamaba, no sabría hasta que contestara ya que el número no lo registraba._

_– Aló, Edward Cullen habla. Dije somnoliento._

_– ¡Amor! Dijo la voz de un ángel, pero no cualquier ángel mi ángel. –Perdón sé que es tarde, pero me moría por oír tu voz._

_– Bella, amor. Dije feliz. –claro que no me molesta, también me moría por oírte estaba soñando contigo, en nuestra primera vez juntos, recuerdas. Le dije sentándome en la cama._

_– Claro que lo recuerdo, amor yo también estaba soñando lo mismo._

_– Regresa necesito tenerte aquí y hacerte mía de nuevo siento que no resistiré no sabes lo difícil que es levantarme todos los días y mirar mi cama vacía sin ti._

_– Lo se amor, no sabes lo difícil también que es para mí no tenerte aquí, y que me beses, me toques, ¡Oh Edward!, te necesito tanto quisiera que me hicieras el amor en este momento._

_– Maldición Bella, dime donde estas iré hacértelo._

_– No puedo Edward, entiéndelo, pero pronto lo sabrás._

_– ¿Por qué no me quieres decir dónde estás?_

_– Amor, no puedo es lo único que te puedo decir._

_– Pero por lo menos dime que te tratan bien._

_– No tengo queja alguna. Me dijo. – Amor, te amo eres el único que después que nació Anthony me ha hecho vibrar entre sus brazos._

_– Bella, yo también te amo, eres la mujer de mi vida y estar sin ti después que te hice mía están difícil, añoro tenerte aquí, tocarte, besarte y hacerte mía._

_– Oh amor, todo eso que me dices me excita tanto._

_– ¿quieres que probemos algo? Le dije con voz ronca._

_– ¿Algo como qué? Me contesto en tono picarona, ya que ella sabía por dónde iba el asunto._

_– Bella, amor, escúchame. Le dije. – quiero que metas una de tus manos por tu pijama y con las yemas de tus dedos empieces acariciar tus pechos, imagina que son mis manos._

_– Mmmmm eso me gusta, tus manos, tu boca, tus labios en mis pechos. Me dijo_

_– Ahora bebé, quiero que tomes tus pezones y los jales suavemente como lo hago yo con mis dientes hasta que estén duros._

_– Oh Edward… me decía excita. – esto me gusta._

_– Lo se bebé, a mí también. Le dije metiendo mi mano por dentro de mí bóxer y tomando mi miembro. – Ahora bebé, quiero que te abras de piernas y deslices tu mano a tu bragas y la metas dentro de ella._

_– Edward, cielo, estoy tan húmeda. Eso hizo que me prendiera, empezara a masajear mi miembro._

_– Oh bebé, ahora quiero que deslices tu dedo del miedo entre tus pliegues y con el índice masajes tu clítoris, dime que sientes bebé._

_– Imagino que eres tú el que me está tocando, es tu mano, tus dedos Edward._

_– ahora quiero que te metas todo tu dedo dentro de ti y empieces a bombear, empieza suave y despacio y luego aumenta tus bombeos._

_– Suave y despacio… me decía. –Mmmmm… se siente rico ¿y tú que haces bebé? Me pregunto_

_– Yo te imagino en la cama desnuda acariciándote, tocándote, chupándote y mi amigo esta erecto bebé con ganas de estar dentro tuyo._

_– Amor visualízame sobre ti ahorcajas mientras tu estas acostado sobre la cama y lentamente me penetras mientras yo me siento sobre ti. Me decía mi Bella, por Dios solo el hecho de imaginarme así empecé a masajear más rápido me erección._

_– Si bebé, así me gusta, ahora te mueves sobre mí y tus pechos se mueven de arriba para abajo mientras me montas y yo te sujeto de tus caderas para acompasar el ritmo._

_– Mmmmm, si así más duro y rápido. Decía mi Bella agitada, de solo imaginármela haciéndoselo ella sola me prendía más, eso era algo que algún día quería ver._

_– Así, vamos dame más tu puedes. Le decía masajeándome más rápido._

_– Ed…ward… creo que… ya voy acabar… me decía agitada_

_– Yo también bebé. Le dije en ese momento sentí como mi semilla caí en mi mano y oí a Bella al otro lado del teléfono gritar mi nombre, nos quedamos varios minutos así oyendo como nuestra respiración volvía a la normalidad._

_– Te amo. Me dijo cuándo logro hablar._

_– Y yo a ti, esto fue fantástico. Le dije._

_– Me gusto. Dijo bostece ando._

_– tienes sueño, es mejor que duermas y mañana hablamos. Le dije._

_– Cántame para poderme dormir. Me dijo_

_– está bien y empecé a cantarle la primera canción que bailamos juntos hasta que Bella se quedó dormida y así durante una semana Bella y yo tuvimos nuestras llamadas eróticas._

**Fin** **Flashback**

– ¿Sabes? Le dije jalándola al borde del escritorio ella enrosco sus piernas en mi cintura. – Es mejor que te haga mía, porque no quiero imaginar si mi padre entra y ve que estamos mancillando su escritorio.

– Y que te lo impide. Me dijo, con una sonrisa descarada.

– En este momento nadie. Le dije, introducción poco a poco mi miembro en ella. –Ni Rosalie ni Caleb ni la distancia ni las malas intenciones. Le decía mientras la penetraba palabra por palabra.

– Oh Edward, no sabes como quería sentirte así dentro de mí. Me decía agitada, cuando estuve dentro de ella empecé a moverme, y acariciar sus pechos que eran mi adicción, Bella se movía sobre el escritorio llena de placer, era mi diosa, mi musa, mi mujer y nadie diría lo contrario ni siquiera la maldita foto que me encontré en ese libro, lo siento por el si piensa que tiene oportunidad de conquistarla porque yo no se lo pondría tan fácil porque ella ahora era solo mía.

– Eres mía, Bella…

– Si lo soy Edward…

Caí sobre su pecho colapsado ante el orgasmo que sentimos, Bella acariciaba mi cabello que era una maraña, salí de Bella dejándole besos en su vientre, sentí una conexión tan extraña al dejar el último beso en su vientre, confundido pase mi mano en círculos en su vientre acariciándolo.

– ¿Qué haces Edward? Dijo levándose del escritorio apoyándose en sus codos para verme.

– No lo sé. Le dije aturdido. – Es que sentí como una alguna fuerza extraña.

– ¿Fuerza extraña? Pregunto desconcertada.

– No sé cómo explicarlo, cuando te bese en el vientre, sentí tanto amor un amor puro inocente no es el mismo amor que siento por ti, es distinto, pero la verdad no sé lo que digo debe ser la emoción de tenerte de nuevo conmigo no hagas caso. Le dije levándome y viéndola a los ojos, en eso mi Bella estaba llorando. – Bella, amor ¿Qué te pasa?

– Nada amor, es que solo estoy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo de nuevo no me hagas caso, mejor vistámonos y acomodemos esto antes de que alguien venga a buscarnos. Me dijo.

Nos vestimos, entres besos y más besos, Bella se encargó de acomodar el escritorio y después de ver que todo quedara ordenado salimos al jardín con los demás a la fiesta, el primero que corrió a nuestro encuentro fue Anthony quien tomo a Bella de la mano y se la llevo a donde estaba Charlie, a mí no me molestaba ya que sabía que Charlie deseaba pasar un tiempo con su hija y yo mientras aprovecharía y buscaría en el jardín a la persona que estaba retratada en aquella foto que estaba guardada en el libro, cuando lo divise nuestras miradas se encontraron el me miro como confundido, camino hacia a mí, cuando estuvo cerca mío me hablo.

– ¿Sucede algo, Edward? Me pregunto lo más tranquilo, pero cuando le iba a contestar oímos unos gritos que provenían de la mesa que estaba a unos metros de nosotros cuando volvimos a ver vimos a Jasper sosteniendo a Rosalie de la cintura tratando de soltarse de su agarre para irse encima de Bella la cual estaba enfurecida y Anthony en el medio de ellas en el suelo llorando, todos corrimos hacia donde ellos, mi madre levanto a Anthony del suelo, Pogue y Kate se lo quitaron y se lo llevaron para dentro de la casa, mi padre trataba de tranquilizar a Bella, junto con Emmett y Caleb que se interpuso entre Rosalie y Bella como un muro para que ninguna se peleara, me acerque a Bella y la abrace.

– Bebé, tranquilízate y dime que paso. Le dije

– ¿Qué, que paso? Edward, aun me lo preguntas. Me dijo molesta. – Me prometiste que Rosalie no se metería conmigo ni con Anthony si vivíamos juntos y me acabo de enterar que esta bruja, porque eso es lo que. —Le grito por encima del hombro de Caleb a Rosalie. – Se atrevió a meterse con mi hijo, diciéndole que quien sabe cosas de mí y amenazándolo mientras yo no estaba.

– Yo seré una bruja, pero por lo menos no soy una zorra como tú que me acuesto con un hombre comprometido. Le grito Rosalie.

–No Rosalie, tu eres peor, porque te metiste en la cama de otro siendo novia de Emmett y aun así le hiciste sentir y creer que fue por culpa de él que todo había sucedido y solo para que él se sintiera culpable de algo que habías echo tú. Le dijo Bella.

– Guao esto se está poniendo bueno. Dijo Reid.

– Por favor Reid, cállate. Le dijo Caleb

– Eres una maldita, Isabella tu siempre fuiste una sombra entre Emmett y yo.

– Rose, por favor no digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. Le decía Jasper que aun la tenía sujetada

– Ya paren. Dijo mi padre. – No ven que esto le hace daño a Anthony y Bella, hija recuerda lo que hablamos en mi despacho si no quieres pasar por lo mismo esta vez. Bella volvió a ver a mi padre y asintió con la cabeza.

– Esta bien. Dijo Bella. – Perdón Carlisle, Esme, creo es que es mejor que vaya por Anthony, Caleb. Le dijo a este. – podrías llevarnos a mi casa.

– Claro Bella. Le dijo.

– Un momento. Le dije sosteniéndola del brazo y volviéndola al frente mío. – Tu, no iras ningún lado quedamos en que tú y yo íbamos a vivir juntos a partir de hoy.

– Lo sé. Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla. – pero la condición era siempre y cuando Rosalie no se metiera con Anthony y ya lo viste no le basto solo con hacernos creer en Inglaterra toda aquella mentira para separarnos si no que se atrevió a molestar a mi hijo y empujarlo y eso es imperdonable.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? Rosalie empujo Anthony. -Le pregunte, es por eso que Anthony estaba en el suelo en el medio de ellas dos.

– ROSALIE. -Fue Emmett esta vez quien grito y camino hacia ella molesto y enfurecido. – TE DIJE UNA VEZ QUE CON ANTHONY NO TE METIERAS NI TE LE ACERCARAS Y NO ME HICISTE CASO ESTO NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR NUNCA.

– Eso es Emmett defiende al bastardo ese. -Le dijo Rosalie, Emmett se acercó hacia ella enfurecida.

– NO LE VUELVAS A DECIR ASÍ.

– Eso es lo que es un bastardo. -Le volvió a decir Rosalie, en ese momento Emmett perdió la razón y lleno de rabia levanto su mano hacia Rosalie con intención de pegarle, pero fue detenido por la mano de Bella.

– Em, no lo hagas, por favor. -Le dijo Bella llorando. – Tú no mereces convertirte en alguien igual a él.- Por sus palabras me imaginaba que se refería a Riley

– Pero Bella, ella te ofendió y ofendió Anthony y sabes lo que eso significa. -Le dijo Emmett también llorando.

– Mírame Em. -Le dijo Bella poniéndose en frente de él y acariciando su mejilla, tú no eres una bestia, tu eres una persona buena y pura no quieres que Anthony te tenga miedo. -Emmett bajo su mano y volvió a ver hacia la casa donde Anthony estaba junto a Pogue y su novia. – Vez él te admira no destruyas esa admiración que te tiene por un momento de rabia.

– Bella, yo no quiero que Anthony me tenga miedo no quiero ser una bestia como lo fue él contigo, solo quiero que Anthony me quiera como yo lo hago.

Todos estamos en shock Emmett y Bella habían hecho llorar a todos los que estábamos ahí con nosotros, Jasper había soltado a Rosalie y estaba abrazado a Alice junto a la pequeña Jas en sus brazos, Charlie y Sue igual Jacob, Leah y Seth estaban igual que todos Caleb, Tyler y Reid se mantenían al margen pero como estudiando los movimientos de Rosalie, mi padre estaba junto a Bella como previniendo que algo malo le fuera a pasar y mi madre me tenía abrazado.

– Bella si te pido algo lo harías. -Le dijo Emmett.

– Claro Emmett, lo que tú pidas.

– La verdad. -La verdad, ¿cuál verdad? pensé. –Ahora, aquí y en este momento. -Le dijo Emmett. – Esto no puede seguir más, necesitamos crearle una vida Anthony mejor sin mentiras, ya no más por él, por mí, pero sobre todo por ti, para que seas feliz de una vez por todas.

Bella se volvió hacia a todos los que estaban presente y miro a uno por uno estos le daban palabras de ánimo, yo estaba confundido.

– Es hora hija. -Dijo Charlie acariciando su mejilla. – Emmett tiene razón.

– Por Anthony. -Le dijo Sue, tomando su mano

– Por tu felicidad y la de Emmett. -Hablo Jacob

– Es tiempo Bella. -Le dijo esta vez Jasper, Bella se volvió hacia mis padres.

– Estamos contigo en todo momento. -Le dijo mi madre

– Si hija, pase lo que pase Esme y yo estaremos a tu lado como hasta ahora.

– Bella. - Le dijo Caleb acercándose y tomando su mano. – Estoy contigo, para eso regresaste para enfrentar tus temores y si él te ama realmente te aceptara. -Dijo viéndome

– Nosotros también estamos contigo. -Le dijo Reid y Tyler.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? -Le dijo Rosalie confundida y un poco molesta.

– Usar tu as bajo tu manga. -Le respondió Bella sarcásticamente.

– ¿No lo harán? Dijo esta

– No Rosalie, yo no lo hare ni Emmett tampoco, será Anthony quien lo hará, él es el que merece decirlo hace tiempo es su sueño y yo no se lo voy a destruir, Tyler ve por mi hijo. Le dijo Bella. Tyler corrió a la casa y llego con Anthony y los demás. – Hijo, te amo, perdóname por todo lo que te hecho pasar estos años pero es hora de que digamos la verdad y Edward perdóname, pero ante todo te amado. -Me dijo acercándose a mí y besándome, sentí como si fuera un beso de despedida, pero no lo podía permitir si apenas la vengo recuperando no la iba a perder.

– ¿Qué diablos sucede? Pregunto Alice molesta. – de que verdad hablan que al parecer todos saben hasta tu Jasper aquí los únicos que no sabemos nada somos Edward y yo.

– Anthony, hijo. Le dijo Bella. – Puedes decirle a tu tía Alice y a tu tío Edward, tu nombre completo.

– NOOOOOOO. Grito Rosalie.

– Estas segura mami.

– Si amor, estoy segura. -Anthony volvió a ver a Bella y a Emmett, tomo la mano de cada uno, tomo aire profundamente y hablo.

– Mi nombre es Anthony Carlisle Cullen McCarty Swan. -Dijo y pude sentir como respiraba profundamente al poder decir su nombre, Alice y yo estábamos en shock en mi cabeza solo retumbaba el eco de _McCarty, McCarty, McCarty, McCarty_…

**Carlisle POV**

Mes y medio había pasado desde que Bella regreso de Inglaterra, mes y medio que mi familia había cambiado, en la casa se vivía un ambiente de rencor, odio y no me gustaba, Esme lloraba en silencio al ver a nuestra familia destruirse ya que ninguno de mis hijos se hablan entre ellos era algo tan confuso, Alice no le hablaba a Jasper, por ocultarle la verdad de que Anthony era hijo de Emmett, a Emmett no le hablaba porque no podía creer que se hubiera casado sin tomarla en cuenta para la boda y sobre todo por ocultar Anthony, a Rosalie por querer lastimar a Anthony y al único que le hablaba era a Edward a quien le aconsejaba que buscara a Bella y arreglaran las cosas, Edward por su parte no le hablaba a Jasper, a Rosalie y evitaba tener algún contacto con Emmett se sentía traicionado por él y por Bella.

Bella, mi pequeña y pobre hija, porque eso era lo que era ella mi hija, ella estaba llevando la peor parte con dos meses y medio de embarazado y sin poder decirle a Edward ya que desde ese día ninguno de los dos se ven y ni se hablan y eso evitaba decírselo, Bella quería darle tiempo no presionarlo que Edward decidiera en buscarla, Esme y yo tenemos la esperanza que si Bella le dice a Edward que estaba embarazada ellos volverán de nuevo y todo se resolverá.

– ¿En qué piensas? Me dijo Esme sirviéndome en una taza de café y sentándose a la mesa para desayunar.

– En que tengo la esperanza que nuestra familia vuelva hacer la misma pronto.

– Eso espero yo también. Me dijo, en eso bajaron todos a desayunar excepto Emmett, después de un buenos días solo para mí y Esme todos se sentaron a la mesa a desayunar aquello parecía una misa todo en silencio, solo en sonido de los cubiertos en los platos.

– ¡YA BASTA CON ESTA SITUACION! Dije levantándome de la mesa apoyándome en ella con mis dos manos. – No puedo creer que vivíamos como enemigos todos en esta casa acaso ya no somos una familia, ¿Alice?- Me dirigí a ella. – está bien sé que estés molesta porque Jasper no te dijo la verdad, pero no era su secreto aparte él la descubrió solo.

– Pero, pudo a ver confiado en mí entre los dos hubiéramos ayudado a Emmett.

– Tal vez tengas razón hija, pero Emmett se lo pidió que más podías hacer Jasper, tu hubieras echo lo mismo en su caso. Le dijo Esme.

– Jasper, amor, perdón tienes razón si yo hubiera descubierto la verdad y Emmett me hubiera pedido que no te dijera nada no lo hubiera hecho. Le dijo Alice a Jasper, este solo la abrazo y le dio un beso, por fin un problema resulto, era algo favorable.

– ¿Rosalie?- Esta vez me dirigí a ella. – Sé que estas dolida con nosotros, por apoyar a Emmett, pero él también es nuestro hijo, así como te apoyamos cuando le fallaste así lo apoyamos a él.

– No es lo mismo. Me dijo. – Ustedes le abrieron las puertas de nuestra casa a esa zorra como si fuera su hija, después de todo lo que me hizo con Emmett.

– NO LE DIGAS ASÍ. Le grito Edward. – Ella tiene nombre.

– No puedo creer a estas alturas después de que sabes la verdad aun la defiendas. Le dijo Rosalie a Edward.

– Lo que paso con ella y Emmett no me importa. Le respondió jugando con su desayuno.

– ¿Entonces Edward, porque no la buscas? Le dijo Esme, esperanzada de que volvieran.

– Porque lo que no les perdono es que me hallan ocultado la verdad, si me lo hubieran dicho desde el principio yo lo hubiera entendido y todo esto no estuviera pasando. Dijo secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, entonces lo que Edward le dolía era la mentira y no que ellos tuvieran un hijo en común ni que estuvieron casados.

– ERES UN IDIOTA EDWARD, COMO NO TE VA IMPORTAR LO QUE PASO ENTRE ELLOS, EMMETT Y ELLA SE REVOLCABAN CUANDO ÉL ERA MI PROMETIDO, TIENEN UN HIJO Y SE CASARON Y DICES QUE NO TE IMPORTA.

– Emmett, hizo lo mismo que tu hiciste, te engaño a diferencia tuyo él y Bella no se cuidaron y tuvieron un hijo y si él te engaño fue porque tú lo provocaste, tú con aires de superioridad y grandeza nunca aceptantes los sueños de Emmett.

Rosalie se quedó callada y no dijo nada, ya que sabía muy en su fondo que Edward decía la verdad, en eso Emmett entro por la puerta trasera de la cocina, con Anthony desesperadamente llorando.

– Abuelita…! Le dijo Anthony a Esme tirándose en sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente, Esme lo cargo en sus brazos y limpio sus lágrimas.

– ¿Qué te pasa cielo? ¿Por qué lloras? Le pregunto.

– ¿Emmett porque el niño esta así? Le pregunte pensando lo peor. – ¿Y de dónde vienes?

– Vengo del hospital, pase toda la noche con Bella. Dijo sentándose a la mesa y pasándose sus manos con desesperación por el cabello.

– ¿Qué tiene Bella? Pregunto Edward preocupado.

– No creo que te interese, Edward.

– Claro que me interesa yo aún la amo y aunque no estemos juntos me preocupo por todo lo que tiene que ver con ella.

– Bonita forma de demostrarle que la amas, besando a Jessica Stanley en el restaurant enfrente de todo el mundo. Le reclamo Emmett. – O me vas a negar que ayer saliste con Jessica a cenar.

– ¡EDWARD! Le grito Alice. – ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso pero sobre todo hacerle eso a Bella?

– Yoooo… las cosas… no son como ustedes piensas. Dijo Edward.

– Sea como sea Bella los vio. Dijo Emmett. – Tubo una crisis y Tyler la llevo al hospital, por suerte Sue tenía guardia anoche y la atendieron rápido acabo de pasar a dejarla a la casa.

– Maldición Emmett, porque no me llamaste. Le dije. –sabes que debo de estar pendiente por su em… por su salud.

– Perdón, no lo hice porque el doctor Gerandy la reviso y me dijo que en cuanto eso estaba bien le mando vitaminas.

– ¿Y bueno porque llora Anthony? Le dijo Jasper.

– Es que yo no me quiero ir de aquí. Dijo mi pequeño nieto entre sollozos.

– ¿¡IRTE!? Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

– Bella, decidió irse de Forks. Nos respondió Emmett, llorando.

– Por fin una buena noticia. Dijo Rosalie, Anthony se bajó de los brazos de Esme y camino hacia donde Edward.

– Por favor tío, si de verdad me quieres y amas a mi mami como dices, busca a mi mami perdónala, para que no nos vayamos. Le dijo Anthony llorando.

– Anthony, hijo. Le dijo Emmett. – No le pidas eso a tu tío, recuerda lo que dijo tu madre.

Edward no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo bajo la mirada.

– TE ODIO TÍO EDWARD. Le grito mi nieto. – ME MENTISTES, ME DIJISTES QUE NOS AMABAS, A MI MAMI Y QUE NO TE IMPORTARIA NADA NUNCA Y NOS DISTE LA ESPALDA, TE ODIO Y YA NO TE QUIERO VER MAS. Le decía pegándole por el pecho a Edward, Jasper se levantó de la mesa y tomo Anthony en sus brazos.

– Ven pequeño, vamos a tomar aire. Le dijo

– Yo te acompaño. Le dijo Alice saliendo con ellos al jardín.

– Yo lo siento. Dijo Edward, levantándose de la mesa y subiendo a su cuarto.

– ¿Cuándo piensa irse Bella? Le pregunto Esme.

– Bella ya se fue con Caleb, Charlie y Sue andan dejándolos al aeropuerto, Anthony, Tyler y yo tenemos pasajes de avión para esta noche rumbo a Phoenix, ahí nos quedaremos unos días mientras pensamos que hacer, Bella quería que Anthony se despidiera de ustedes antes de llevárnoslo.

– ¿¡Como tú también te vas!? Dijo Rosalie.

– A ti no te importa, pero si yo me voy con ellos, no voy abandonar más a mi hijo.

– Noooo, tú no te puedes ir. Dijo Rosalie parándose de la mesa.

– Lo que yo haga o deje que hacer es cosa mía.

– Eres un idiota. Dijo corriendo a su habitación.

– Hijo, que va a pasar con el instituto, tu trabajo.

– Renunciare, Bella ya lo hizo ayer, por favor necesito que me apoyen en esto como siempre lo han hecho. Nos dijo abrazándonos y llorando. – Sé que es duro pero Anthony me necesita y Bella también más con lo de su embarazo.

– ¿No piensa decirle a Edward?. Pregunte, Emmett solo asintió con la cabeza.

– Ella quiere que la apoyen en esto.

– No, Emmett. Dijo Esme. – Yo quiero a Bella y la he apoyado en todo, pero estamos hablando de ocultarle a Edward que Bella espera un hijo de él.

– Si Bella quiero ocultárselo, nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Dije resignado, conociendo a Bella si le decíamos a Edward, sería capaz de desaparecer de nuestras vidas para siempre con Anthony y con nuestro futuro nieto.

–Pero Carlisle.

– Es mejor así, a que Bella desaparezca de nuestras vidas con nuestros nietos para siempre.

– Subiré a hacer mis maletas. Dijo Emmett subiendo a su habitación, Esme me abrazo llorando.

– No quiero que se vayan. Me decía.

– Yo tampoco amor, pero ellos ya no son unos niños y nosotros solo nos queda apoyarlos.

– ¿Porque, porque pasa todo esto? Maldito Riley Biers, no solo destruyo la vida de Bella si no la de toda nuestra familia.

Aunque sonaba absurdo Esme tenía razón la culpa de todo la tenía Riley Biers, mientras que mi familia se destruía el gozaba en libertad por todo sus actos eso no era justo porque el que debería estar pagando todo era él y no mis hijos ni mis nietos.

* * *

Antes que me decidan mandarme a la hoguera quiero darle las gracias todas ñas que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia de verdad se los agradezco mucho.

**aea7**

**Ale74**

**Ale-Vampire**

**alevisacullen**

**Aliena Cullen**

**Ali-Lu Kuran Hale**

**Alisaness Cullen**

**anagbz85**

**Andre22-twi**

**anekka**

**AnnaLau2**

**bbluelilas**

**bella-maru**

**Chibi-Chibi2**

**CkampaNaCullen**

**covaric**

**crematlv19**

**CRISTIMONTES**

**Dani Valencia**

**Danny Fer D 'Rathbone**

**EJsam**

**Eli Val**

**ELISACULLEN86**

**Estteffani Cullen-Swan**

**everox1**

**gabyCGEC**

**INDI02**

**isbella cullen's swan**

**jacke94**

**JEKA CULLEN**

**jesk**

**JessyPotter**

**jovipattinson**

**karly98**

**kornelia**

**La señora Cullen-Gris**

**LAPARRA**

**leyswan**

**liduvina**

**Lizzy Mares**

**Lucerito11**

**lupsof**

**Maary Cullen**

**Marianacs**

**MarianaDeCullen**

**MarianaYaneth**

**marie101008**

**mariees**

**MARIIBETT**

**Miroky**

**mirylion**

**missvampi**

**monikcullen009**

**Montsecita Cullen Negro**

**Mrs. Cullen-Grey**

**muse3841**

**Nadeshiko Amamiya Masen**

**nadiarc22**

**NiaGaby**

** .27**

**PauCullen1720**

**phoenix1993**

**PuchiPu**

**Saarai Cullen**

**SAILOR MOON-PINK**

**Sasha2121**

**SexyCullen CEAG**

**sinemeg**

**Sisi95**

**solecitopucheta**

**supattinsondecullen**

**Sylvi Pattinson**

**tifany**

**tiuchis**

**Tulipan 8**

**VimCullen**

**yasmin-cullen**

**yeinychiba**

**Y todas aquellas que dejan sus reviews ****anónimos**

* * *

Espero lea haya gustado el capítulo ya se que pensaran Bella es muy injusta al no decirle a Edward sobre su embarazo, pero bueno algo de drama tenia que haber, el próximo capitulo conoceremos la historia de Rosalie, para todas aquellas que piensen que se que lo están esperando

**AQUI UN BREVE ADELANTO **

"No entendía que tenía esa estúpida para que todos los hombres anduvieran babeando por ella, Emmett, Edward y el imbécil de Caleb. Después de una hora o mas no recuerdo bien Edward y Bella salieron de la casa tomados de la mano, Anthony corrió a su encuentro y jalo a su madre hacia la mesa donde estaba el jefe Swan quien iba a decir que jefe de policía de Forks resultaría ser el padre de Bella"


End file.
